Piratas del Caribe: Bajo la Espada de Odín
by Gabriella Yu
Summary: Beckett quiere gobernar el mundo;Morgan quiere asesinar a todos;Jack y jacky quieren ser uno solo;Will quiere liberar a su padre;Isabel quiere vengar a sus padres;James quiere encontrar el perdón. ¿Quién lo logrará?Cont de El Libro del Destino. EL FINAL
1. Prólogo

PIRATAS DEL CARIBE

**Prefacio de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Tanto tiempo sin leernos? ¿Cómo han estado? Me enteré que algunos de ustedes sufrieron la Gripe A… ¡qué mala suerte! Pero espero que ahora estén bien : ) En fin, aún no terminé de escribir el fic de Mujercitas, casi no he leído ningún otro fic (es inútil, o leo o escribo, no puedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez, es un terrible castigo para mis ojos, ¡y cada vez veo menos!), por lo que tendré que escribir dos fic a la vez seguramente serán capítulos más cortos que los anteriores...¡Porque tengo que tener tiempo para estudiar! Pero los fic de Flint y D4rk sid3 con muy buenos, se los recomiendo ^_^ Como verán, regresé con la tercera y última entrega de mi trilogía de Piratas del Caribe. Es en esta parte en que los destinos de todos los personajes quedarán decididos para bien o para mal, sobre todo el destino de nuestra entrañable pareja. ¡Espero que les guste y no se pierdan el final, será inolvidable!**

**PIRATAS DEL CARIBE: BAJO LA ESPADA DE ODÍN**

PRIMERA PARTE: LA SAGRADA ESPADA DE ODÍN

**Prólogo:**

Los majestuosos picos helados de las inhóspitas regiones congeladas del norte de Noruega se alzaban impertérritos a través de la inmensidad del despejado cielo azul. Muy dentro de aquellas tierras salvajes e inclementes, se encontraba la entrada a los límites del mundo humano y el de los dioses: _Midgard _y_ Asgard_. Allí mismo existía un magnífico templo de hielo sólido enclavado a los pies de un maravilloso puente de arco iris llamado _Bifrost_, hecho de fuego para que los gigantes de escarcha del reino de _Jotunheim_ no pudieran atravesarlo y llegar hasta _Asgard_. En aquel templo se encontraba una de las armas más poderosas del mundo, una espada, que según las leyendas vikingas estaba consagrada por el mismo Dios Supremo de _Asgard_: Odín. Dicha espada le otorgaba un poder inimaginable para el que la portara siendo capaz de hasta quitarle la vida al Dios más poderoso de todos, por lo que el dueño de dicha espada podría llegar a dominar el mundo entero, casi convertido en un Dios.

Ésa era la espada que el malvado y sanguinario pirata, el capitán Bartolomé "Sangre Negra" Morgan, hermano menor del famoso pirata que respondía al mismo nombre, quería obtener para derrotar al espadachín más poderoso de los siete mares: el almirante George Jacobson, a quien ya conocía con la verdadera identidad de Isabel Jacobson, una mujer. Y era más por ese motivo que "Sangre Negra" quería esa legendaria espada de la que todos dudaban de su verdadera existencia, quería vengar su orgullo tras haber sido derrotado vergonzosamente por una mujer.

Dentro del majestuoso y solitario templo habitaba una mujer hermosa, esbelta, de largos cabellos dorados, tez blanquísima, orejas puntiagudas, boca de labios finos pero atrayentes, el color de sus ojos oscilaba entre celestes o violetas clarísimos, poseedores de una mirada intensa y embrujadora. Vestida con ropajes largos de seda, tan finos que hacía creer que allí el clima no era implacable. Su andar era como el de un fantasma, deslizándose silenciosamente por los abovedados salones del templo. Esta mujer etérea y delicada era la guardiana de la sagrada espada de Odín y estaba muy enterada de que muy pronto aquel hombre perverso llegaría a sus dominios para arrebatarle la poderosa arma.

De pie, con las manos delicadamente cruzadas sobre su regazo, la bella mujer miraba a través de una de las alargadas ventanas del templo hacia el basto mar casi congelado que se extendía frente a sus ojos.

—¿Está segura de que permitirá que ese horrible mortal tome la sagrada espada, mi señora? —quiso saber, Egmont, su fiel sirviente que la había acompañado durante siglos en su deber de custodiar dicha arma.

Ella no se volvió hacia él para contestarle, sus ojos seguían clavados en el horizonte mientras el ocaso llegaba a su fin.

—Nunca he estado tan segura como ahora, Egmont. El destino predice una gran batalla entre el bien y el mal en las lejanas aguas de _Midgard._ Además… —volvió su impasible rostro hacia él—. Mi hija Alwine está con él.

—… ¡¿Q-quéee…?! —apenas pudo exclamar el incrédulo hombre de lo sorprendido que estaba, pues sabía que el regreso de la niña a los límites de las tierras de _Asgard_ enfurecería terriblemente a más de un Dios.

—¡Pero, mi señora! ¡No puede permitir que ella ponga un pie sobre este lugar sagrado, le está prohibido! —le rogó.

—Eso ya lo sé —replicó con un leve dejo de furia en su voz—. Pero hasta una madre como yo desea ver a su hija aunque sea una vez en su vida, y eso es lo que deseo con todo mi corazón.

—Pero le está prohibido a usted también, mi Señora… —rogó más que opinó—. El rompimiento de esta prohibición podría significar su muerte…

—Eso también lo sé —replicó en un susurro, resignada a su suerte, volviendo su atención hacia las azuladas aguas del extenso mar—. Y ése es un riesgo que pienso correr por mi hija.

Egmon guardó silencio, preocupadísimo por su señora Alrun, que así se llamaba la sabia y noble mujer. Egmon era un elfo también, pero de una clase más baja. Era más alto que ella pero su cabello era largo y negro, su piel también era pálida, delgado y de profundos ojos azules, sus delgadas cejas se arqueaban hacia arriba. Vestido casi igual que su señora le profesaba una gran devoción hasta el punto de ser capaz de dar su vida por ella. Si ella era una poderosa hechicera, él era un espectacular guerrero.

Lentamente se aproximó a ella y se detuvo a su lado, contemplando él también el inmenso mar.

—Entonces esto significa el principio del fin… —murmuró.

—Sí.

La triste y nostálgica mirada de Alrun se perdió en el horizonte, sumiéndose en los distantes recuerdos de su pasado, recuerdos de un amor encontrado y perdido, recuerdos de un castigo cruel y un destino sin esperanzas. Aún así, deseaba reencontrarse con su hija así tuviera que desafiar los designios de los Dioses, aún si eso significara su propia muerte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El barco pirata navegaba lentamente por las desconocidas y casi congeladas aguas del norte de Noruega, aquellas aguas que muy pocos se atrevían a navegar por su peligrosidad: los témpanos podrían abrir el casco de una embarcación como si fuera una nuez o las bajísimas temperaturas podrían congelar la sangre de cualquier desdichado que se aventurara a navegar por aquellas latitudes. Las leyendas se seres mitológicos o artefactos poderosos habían atraído a un montón de incautos que perecieron en extrañas circunstancias.

Aquellas regiones estaban cubiertas por un manto de misterio y peligro, pero el capitán Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan no estaba dispuesto a perder el premio que tanto buscaba, recompensando sus esfuerzos. Sus ojos enrojecidos observaban los enormes témpanos que se alzaban a ambos lados de las aguas en donde su barco se encontraba navegando silenciosamente, buscando alguna formación que no fuera natural, aquella que muy posiblemente fuera el templo que tanto buscaba.

—¡¡Allí, capitán!! ¡¡A un cuarto entre la proa y babor!! —gritó el vigía que se encontraba en el palo mayor, llamando la atención de toda la tripulación quienes inmediatamente se apiñaron hacia babor, sobrecogidos por el inmenso templo de hielo que se alzaba hacia esa dirección, cimentado sobre una enorme masa del mismo material, a varios metros de altura.

—¡Ese es el templo que guarda la Espada de Odín! —exclamó Smith, el aventurero cazatesoros, el encargado de descifrar el mapa que los llevaría hacia ése lugar.

Morgan sonrió satisfecho, muy pronto sería el espadachín más poderoso de los siete mares y derrotaría definitivamente al odiado almirante Jacobson.

Mientras tanto, en una de las celdas de la bodega del barco, el capitán Seagull Hood y la pequeña Alwine, prisioneros del cruel pirata, intentaban por todos los medios de ver aquel lugar misterioso a través de las diminutas rajaduras del casco.

—Creo que ya llegamos a nuestro destino —le dijo Seagull a la niña, sonriéndole simpáticamente.

—Nos matará ¿verdad? Cuando ya no le sirvamos más —replicó la preocupada Alwine. El bandido la miró muy preocupado.

—Jamás permitiré que te hagan daño, jamás. Hice una promesa y la cumpliré —volvió a sonreírle, enmarañando los dorados cabellos de la niña con la mano.

Ella sonrió también, pero fue una sonrisa efímera.

—No sé por qué —dijo mientras volvía a mirar a través de la rendija—, pero éste lugar me provoca mucha tristeza…

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**Alrun, la guardiana de la Sagrada Espada de Odín es la madre de Alwine… ¿Podrán ambas reencontrarse? ¿Cuál es el verdadero pasado de Alwine? ¡Muy pronto nos enteraremos de su historia****!**

**Lamentablemente no he visto ninguna peli esta semana pero he descubierto en el canal de TCM que dan series viejas muy buenas: Invasión Extraterrestre y Luz de Luna. Sigo leyendo Vivir la Historia en la Grecia Clásica y volví a intentar seguir leyendo El Conde de Montecristo. ¡Es una novela bastante densa! Pero la terminaré, sí señor. Sigo viendo los anime Mujercitas, Sailor Moon y Detective Conan.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	2. La Llegada al Templo Sagrado

**Capítulo 1: La Llegada al Templo Sagrado**

El nuevo barco del capitán "Sangre Negra", bautizado con el nombre de _Bad Boy_, tocó tierra firme (si así podía llamársele a aquel inmenso casquete de hielo que circundaba la enorme columna congelada sobre la que descansaba el Templo de Odín) para el anochecer. Pese a la ansiedad por encontrar la espada que tanto buscaba, Morgan consideró que sería más prudente iniciar la caminata hacia el templo al amanecer, pues no quería toparse con ningún contratiempo.

—Mañana con las primeras luces del amanecer partiremos rumbo al maldito templo que tanto habíamos buscado —le informó crudamente a Seagull y a Alwine una vez que hubo bajado a la bodega—, así que quiero que no cometas ninguna estupidez y que hagas todo lo que te diga Smith. ¿Entendido, chiquilla? O ya sabrás lo que es bueno hacerme enojar —amenazó, clavando un cuchillo sobre una de las columnas de madera.

Aterrorizada con aquella amenaza y conociendo muy bien de lo que era capaz aquel sujeto desprovisto de toda humanidad, Alwine asintió rápidamente con la cabeza para la satisfacción del pirata, escondiéndose detrás de su compañero de celda.

—¿Cómo te atreves a asustar de esa manera a una pequeña niña, Morgan? —protestó Seagull Hood, aferrándose a los barrotes de la prisión que lo habían mantenido encerrado junto con Alwine durante tres meses—. ¿No te acuerdas que le prometiste al almirante Jacobson que no le harías daño a la pequeña?

El macabro pirata soltó una estruendosa y escalofriante carcajada por toda respuesta, confundiendo a su interlocutor.

—¡¡Juah, juah, juah!! ¡Si no te has dado cuenta, maldito gusano, yo soy el capitán de esta nave, no el almirante Jacobson!! —dejó de reírse para mirarlo con aquellos sanguinolentos ojos insensibles—. Si se me da la gana, si no encontramos la espada o nos perdemos, los mataré a los dos sin importarme ningún trato que haya hecho antes, capitán Hood.

Y se marcho de allí dejando al valiente pirata muy preocupado por la suerte de ambos, pues, a pesar de su gran habilidad con la espada, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias como para hacerle frente, ya que el astuto de Morgan se había encargado de que la comida para él fuera escasa durante aquellos meses de cautiverio, minando así su fuerza física.

Dejándose caer sentado sobre el piso, permitió que la asustada Alwine se acurrucara a su lado para dormir, calentarse y sentirse segura a la vez.

—No te preocupes, pequeña damita —la consoló mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos dorados—, saldremos de esta, ya lo verás.

Y trató de dormir, rezando por que muy pronto volvieran a estar en libertad.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo seleccionado para iniciar la aventura, abandonó la seguridad de la embarcación para sumergirse en su búsqueda de algún camino que los llevara hacia el templo.

Diez individuos componían aquel grupo de piratas expedicionarios: el capitán Morgan, el cazatesoros Smith, el capitán Hood, la pequeña Alwine y seis piratas de los más rudos. Incluyendo también a "Pirata" el perro de Elena, la chica que Alwine y el doctor Jacobson habían conocido en isla Tortuga y que los había traicionado provocando la muerte de éste último. Pirata, según las órdenes de su arrepentida y preocupada dueña, había permanecido al lado de la celda de los pricioneros durante toda la travesía, cuidando a la niña y sobreviviendo a los continuos maltratos de los piratas y a las sobras de comida que Seagull y Alwine le prodigaban.

Pirata era un perro mestizo, negro y de tamaño mediano, de vivísimos ojos inteligentes, tan fiel como dispuesto a defender a sus dueños.

Luego de haber caminado durante quince minutos entre la nieve y los fuertes vientos que azotaban aquella salvaje región, Smith había encontrado un camino excavado artificialmente que subía aquella elevación de hielo en forma de espiral que supuestamente los llevaría hasta el mismo templo que se encontraba en la sima. Nadie sabía los peligros que seguramente los aguardaría en aquel camino, pero sí sabían que al final encontrarían lo que estaban buscando, así que iniciaron lentamente el ascenso en fila india, con "Sangre Negra" a la cabeza y los otros tres piratas en la cola para evitar que Seagull y la niña escaparan.

Como había previsto Smith, nada les sucedió durante el ascenso, puesto que había confiado que con la presencia de Alwine, una elfo, despistaría y repelería cualquier ataque de parte de los supuestos guardianes del templo. Pero la caminata fue muy difícil y agotadora, y el único peligro verdadero era el inclemente viento que parecía arreciar más y más a medida que iban ascendiendo, convirtiéndose el agua nieve en nieve y luego en afiladas agujas de hielo que lograban lastimar la piel expuesta de los invasores, obligándolos a cubrirse aún más con las gruesas pieles de oso que llevaban encima para soportarr el intenso frío de la región. El astuto "Sangre Negra" llevaba a Alwine sobre sus espaldas, asegurándose así de que nadie lo atacara. La niña estaba aterrorizada al estar tan cerca de aquel hombre cruel y sin corazón, aquel que había asesinado a su querido Christian, pero Seagull estaba furioso, deseando con todas sus fuerzas el librar al mundo de aquella infame víbora venenosa.

Más de una hora les llevó recorrer todo aquel tortuoso camino, costando la muerte de uno de los piratas al caerse por un precipicio, pero al fin llegaron al pie del templo en donde se guardaba la famosa espada del Dios Odín, asombrándose ante su imponente estructura. Aquella era una edificación muy extraña, con torres rematadas en agudos techos que parecían hendir el cielo azulado, las paredes eran altas, muy altas y arqueadas ligeramente, ensanchándose en su base, las pocas ventanas que habían eran alargadas y abovedadas, al igual que la enorme puerta de dos hojas que había en la entrada, cubierta de extrañas e ininteligibles inscripciones. Todo aquello hecho de hielo sólido.

Allí arriba no había más sonido que el silbido del viento, sobrecogiendo a todos el imponente silencio que los rodeaba. El aire era extrañamente fresco y la soledad de aquella inhóspita región era sobrecogedora, hasta peligrosa.

La pequeña Alwine se había quedado mirando el templo como si estuviera poseída, atraída por un extraño magnetismo hacia su interior, como si algo o alguien estuviera llamándola.

El capitán Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan se acercó a dicha puerta y la contempló largamente sin decidirse a abrirla. Entonces, volviéndose hacia uno de sus hombres, le ordenó que la abriera.

El pobre hombre se le quedó mirando como un tonto, asustado y sin saber qué hacer, pero una terrible mirada de advertencia de su capitán lo hizo decidirse de inmediato por el menor de los males, así que, acercándose lentamente hacia la puerta, intentó empujarla, pero apenas colocó sus manos sobre ella, se escuchó un escalofriante grito que parecía provenir de las montañas y el pirata quedó congelado repentinamente, aterrorizando a todos sus compañeros.

—¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! —exclamó uno de ellos, aterrado, temiendo correr la misma suerte que su compañero.

—¡El que se atreva a irse de aquí juro que lo despellejaré vivo con mis propias manos! —amenazó Morgan con los ojos centellantes de ira.

Todos se quedaron tiesos como una estatua, aterrorizados, pues ya habían visto a ése cruel hombre hacerle eso a uno de sus tripulantes cuando se atrevió a contradecirlo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? Más te vale que encuentres una manera de abrir estas puertas si no quieres que te parta en dos con mi espada —le dijo al cazatesoros.

—E-es ahora cuando necesitamos que la niña abra las puertas —declaró Smith, tan o más asustado que los demás.

Apenas escuchó el pirata aquellas palabras, bajó bruscamente a Alwine, cayendo ésta sentada en el suelo.

—¡¡Aaaayyyyy!! ¡Eso dolió! —se quejó sobándose la cola y con una graciosa expresión en el rostro.

—¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado con la niña! —se quejó Seagull.

Furioso, Morgan lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y pegó su rostro al de él, quien pudo oler el asqueroso hedor a ron caliente sobre su rostro, haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Da las gracias de que aún no le he dado la golpiza que se merece esta pequeña perra, maldito presumido —y le propinó un formidable puñetazo en la cara, lanzándolo al suelo y comenzando a carcajearse, regodeándose de pura maldad.

"Espera y verás, desgraciado cobarde. Espera y verás" —pensó Seagull mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz con el puño de la ajada camisa y los ojos brillantes de furia.

Ignorando aquella mirada, el malvado pirata se volvió hacia Alwine y le dijo:

—¡Abre ya esa maldita puerta si no quieres que te rompa la cabeza con una botella, pequeña perra!

La pequeña Alwine retrocedió asustada, muerta de miedo ante aquella horrible amenaza.

—Pe-pero no sé cómo hacerlo, señor… —apenas pudo decir.

—¡Más vale que encuentres cómo hacerlo antes de que me enoje de verdad y no responda de mis actos, pequeña perra! —la amenazó insensiblemente.

—Sólo empuja la puerta, pequeñita, sólo empújala —le aconsejó suavemente el obeso Smith, sintiendo lástima por la inocente niña.

Desesperada, Alwine se le quedó mirando, suplicante, como si le pidiera alguna especie de ayuda, luego giró sobre sus pies, quedando de frente a la enorme puerta que para ella le parecía interminable. Tragó saliva y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia ella con pequeños pasitos y, cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de la puerta, volvió el rostro para mirar a Seagull, asustada. Éste movió los labios sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pero notándose claramente lo que le decía: "¡sólo ábrela!".

Temblando de pies a cabeza, la niña volvió su atención hacia la puerta y, luego de tragar saliva de nuevo, extendió sus bracitos cuán largos eran y empujó con todas sus fuerzas una de las hojas, que cedió ante ella, abriéndose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el fuerte de Port Royal, en las profundidades de las celdas más aisladas, las que estaban en el subterráneo y las que más estrechamente vigiladas estaban, la capitana Jacky Sparrow se encontraba prisionera de la misma forma en que la habíamos dejado: con las muñecas engrilladas y el otro extremo de las cadenas sujetas a la pared de piedra, sentada sombre un sucio pedazo de tela de lino. Sus ropas sucias y ajadas, la mirada fija sobre la pequeña abertura de la puerta que servía para que su carcelero introdujera un plato de comida todos los días, si se le podía llamar comida a un poco de gachas nauseabundas, un vaso de agua y un pedazo de pan.

—… Como vamos, creo que voy a quejarme por el pésimo servicio de éste alojamiento gratuito… —bromeó—… Lo gratis cuesta caro después de todo…

Se calló, y su débil sonrisa se borró de inmediato. Para ella, la otra mitad del capitán Jack Sparrow, su mitad femenina, era un terrible suplicio el tener que estar encerrada en aquel oscuro calabozo, rodeada de cuatro paredes que transpiraban humedad, sin ninguna ventana y una insuperable puerta de hierro. Jacky se había visto obligada a comer mendrugos, a permanecer despierta, dormir y hacer sus necesidades en la más absoluta oscuridad. Desde el día en que había sido encerrada en ése lugar no había vuelto a ver la luz del sol y ni siquiera la llama de una vela.

Las muñecas le dolían por las pulseras de hierro que las aprisionaban y lastimaban su piel, lacerando su carne, estaba famélica, sufría de cólicos, su mente a veces perdía la poca razón que le quedaba, teniendo accesos de tristeza, furia y hasta de risa. Extrañaba horrores la libertad que había gozado anteriormente, estaba desilusionada por la manera en que su propia tripulación del _Perla Negra_ la había tratado por ser mujer y sentía un terrible odio contra James Norrington, quien era el principal culpable por el que ella se encontraba prisionera. Él la había traicionado por un estúpido título de almirante, traicionando el inmenso amor que ella le profesaba. Ahora quería verlo muerto, muerto por su propia mano. ¡Cómo gozaría el momento en que le clavara un cuchillo en su negro corazón!

Tanto el odio como la desesperación habían crecido en Jacky a medida que los días fueron pasando, encerrada en aquel oscuro pozo, olvidada por todo el mundo, olvidada por James, olvidada por Elizabeth y Will, olvidada por su tripulación. A todos les guardaba profundo rencor, especialmente al traidor de Norrington, pues ya no existía ningún "Norry" para ella.

Se reacomodó, sintiendo que los huesos del esqueleto de dolían horrores, y otra vez sintió nauseas, por lo que se puso a vomitar en el piso lo poco que contenía su estómago, dejándola débil y exhausta, sin comprender el motivo por el que se encontraba tan mal.

La única persona a la que había visto durante aquel tiempo indeterminado de encierro había sido al odioso de Cutler Beckett, pero eran apariciones muy contadas y siempre detrás de la puerta, mirándola burlonamente por la ventanilla. Él se reía, gozando con su desgracia, amenazándola que algún día le pediría a Mercer que la sujetara para que él lograra abusar de ella como le viniera en gana. Aquella amenaza helaba la sangre de la capitana, quien rezaba con toda su alma que jamás se diera por hecho semejante amenaza.

Después de Beckett no había nadie más que le dirigiera la palabra, su carcelero nunca le había hablado y únicamente había visto de él nada más que la mano cuando éste introducía la bandeja con comida.

—Ese maldito eunuco… ¿cómo piensa abusar de mí si no tiene con qué…? —ironizó, recostando nuevamente su adolorida espalda sobre la pared una vez que terminó de vomitar.

Sus temblorosas manos se posaron sobre el extraño y pequeño bulto de su abdomen que había comenzado a crecer casi imperceptiblemente desde el día en que había sido encerrada.

—No entiendo cómo puedo tener esta barriga si apenas me dan de comer un mísero pedazo de pan por día… —se quejó, apoyando su afiebrada cabeza sobre la pared—… ¡Quiero ron…! ¡Mi reino por una sola gota de ron…! ¡Me muero…! —exclamó melodramáticamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La enorme puerta chirrió mientras se iba abriendo, exponiendo a todos el interior del templo, invitándolos a entrar.

—¿De-debemos entrar? —le preguntó uno de los piratas a su capitán, muerto de miedo.

—Para eso hemos venido, ¿no? —replicó sarcásticamente, amenazándolo con sus ojos enrojecidos.

—Esto es fabuloso… —murmuró Smith, maravillado, cuyo espíritu gobernado por la curiosidad científica era mucho mas fuerte que su miedo natural, por lo que comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la entrada, apresurándose después, ansioso por ver lo que había en el interior del templo.

A una orden de su capitán, los demás expedicionarios lo siguieron a regañadientes, no muy convencidos de salir ilesos de allí, pero también estaban muy seguros de que Morgan los degollaría inmediatamente si osaban desobedecerlo.

Poco a poco se aproximaron al enorme portal, y, deteniéndose momentáneamente al lado de su desafortunado compañero que había sido congelado (cuya expresión de terror y dolor en el rostro parecía advertirles los más negros presagios), siguieron adelante, cruzando el umbral como quien siente que está cruzando la misma puerta hacia el infiero.

"Sangre Negra" iba a la cabeza del grupo, empujando a la pequeña Alwine por delante de él, como si estuviera usándola como un escudo. Seagull Hood estaba furioso, pero nada podía hacer al respecto sin que la niña corriera algún riesgo.

—¡Maravilloso! ¡Esto es sencillamente maravilloso! —exclamó Smith, recorriendo embelesado aquella enorme salón abovedado.

Aquel salón era enorme, con gigantescos arcos de hielo que sostenían el techo realizado con el mismo material. La única luz que había provenía de la del sol, que se reflejaba sobre la estructura del edificio, otorgándole un aspecto irreal en su interior. No había ninguna especie de muebles, sólo extraños bajorrelieves grabados en las paredes; algunos eran imágenes de los dioses de Asgard y otras que parecían ser palabras de una lengua desconocida, las mismas que estaban inscriptas en las puertas de la entrada. En el centro del salón había una hermosa fuente de hielo, con agua cristalina que caía a cuentagotas a través de unas alargadas estalactitas que pendían del centro del techo, haciendo de aquel lugar un tanto místico, hasta hermoso. Una amplia escalera de hielo pegada a la pared del lado izquierda subía hasta perderse por detrás de una altísima pared circular.

—Tal vez nos lleve hacia la Espada de Odín —arguyó Smith.

Viendo que en aquel lugar nada había, Morgan le dio la razón y ordenó a los demás que lo siguieran. Aterrorizados, todos lo obedecieron, subiendo lentamente por la escalera, tropezando de vez en cuando, menos los capitanes Seagull Hood y Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan, quienes eran los únicos que lograban mantener la calma y Smith, que por su fanatismo por lo misterioso era lo único que lo guiaba ahora, olvidándose por completo de su miedo.

El ascenso fue largo, mucho más largo de lo que habían pensado, era como si los escalones de la escalera nunca se acabaran, como si fueran infinitos. Cada vez que encontraban una curva sentían que las esperanzas renacían en sus corazones sólo para morir al segundo siguiente cuando se daban con la mala noticia de que había más y más escalones qué subir en vez de una puerta, ni siquiera había ventanas. Así habían estado durante casi una hora cuando uno de los piratas se desquició, negándose a seguir adelante.

—¡Ya no soporto más esta estupidez! —exclamó—. ¡Prefiero mil veces el castigo del averno que subir esta endemoniada escalera durante toda la eternidad!

Y se dio media vuelta para bajar, pero en cuanto colocó su pie sobre el escalón de abajo, una enorme aguja de hielo salió repentinamente de allí lo atravesó hasta llegar a su cráneo, matándolo inmediatamente.

Todos sus compañeros se quedaron paralizados por la impresión, horrorizados.

—¿E-eso nos pasará cuándo intentemos bajar? —inquirió Smith.

—¡Maldición! ¡Eso quiere decir que no nos queda otra cosa más que seguir subiendo esta condenada escalera! —se quejó "Sangre Negra"—. ¡Vámonos ya!

Y así siguieron ascendiendo aquella interminable escalera, hasta que, justo en el momento en que ya estaban por darse por vencidos, se toparon con otra enorme y angosta puerta de dos hojas.

—Ábrela —le ordenó a Alwine, quien estaba subida sobre los hombros de Seagull para que no se agotara con la extensa caminata.

Obediente, la niña bajó con la ayuda de su protector y avanzó hacia la puerta con más seguridad que antes, logrando abrirla sin ningún problema.

Todos abrieron sus ojos cuán grandes eran, allí, en el fondo del enorme salón, sobre un altar se hielo macizo, suspendida en el aire por una fuerza misteriosa, descansaba la poderosa Espada de Odín.

—¡La espada! —exclamó Morgan, abalanzándose ansioso sobre ella, pero una voz dulce pero firme los detuvo.

—Si deseas apoderarte de la Sagrada Espada de Odín, primero tendrás que pasar la Gran Prueba Sagrada para que seas digno de tomarla entre tus manos.

Y así, ante la sorpresa de todos, una hermosa y etérea mujer se interpuso entre el pirata y el altar, advirtiéndole con sus penetrantes ojos claros.

Alwine se quedó atónita, pues podía sentir que un fuerte lazo la unía a aquella bellísima mujer que nunca había visto en su vida.

**Notas de una autora descuidada:**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus primeros reviews! Espero que este fic siga manteniendo el interés de todos ustedes : ) Finalmente vimos en la precaria situación en la que se encuentra nuestra Jacky, Sangre Negra encontró la espada y Alwine y su madre por fin se encontraron cara a cara, ¡sólo que la niña no lo sabe! **

_**Querida Pisom: ¡Un gusto volverte a leer! Como leerás, cumplí con mi palabra y aquí me tenés con la tercera parte de piratas : ) ¡Muy buena tu corazonada! Así es, vos lo dijiste, parte de madurar es tener más responsabilidades y menos tiempo que antes, snif… A mí también me llena de recuerdos estas historias, cosas que pasaron y que no volverán jamás, años que pasaron y estamos un poco más crecidas… ¡Qué nostalgia te da! Y espero poder leerte de vez en cuando, amiga, cuando tengás tiempo de escribirme algo : ) En cuanto al padre de Alwine, bueno, él tiene su historia también, una trágica historia de amor : ( Je, en cuanto a las escenitas entre Jacky y Norry tendrás que esperar hasta la mitad de la historia, que es en donde calculo que volverán a encontrarse y a arreglar sus asuntillos : ) El encuentro entre madre e hija fue efímero esta vez, pero pronto podrán conocerse con más profundidad : ) Ella está dispuesta a morir por su hija, pero ya veremos qué pasa. ¡Trataré de cuidar mis ojillos como se debe! **_

_**Querido **__**Outis00**__**: ¡hola otra vez! Tenés razón, tiempo sin leernos… Que bien que te haya gustado El Libro del Destino, fue un tanto difícil de escribir… Sip, usaré las tres espadas porque realmente me harán falta. He estado buscando espadas mitológicas, pero ninguna me convence… ¿me podrías tirar una idea? Tal vez termine inventado alguna, je XD En cierta manera entendí aquel infierno al que Jack fue enviado, pero me pareció ridículo y absurdo, nada más, así que espero que te guste el infierno que inventaré para el pobre de Jack, je XD Será otra clase de justicia poética. Sip, sospechaste bien, Egmon es un elfo oscuro y tiene una historia muy interesante también, y tal vez un destino trágico… O.O ¡Oh! Si te gusta la tragedia este fic te gustará, ¡tendrá mucha tragedia! Tengo una enciclopedia visual acerca de la mitología y habla un poco de la mitología nórdica. Tal vez la información no sea abundante, pero trabajaré con ella para no tener que usar la compu. Te parecerá estúpido, pero la saga de Asgard de Saint Seiya… ¡me hacía soltar algunas lágrimas de vez en cuando! ¡Me gustaba muchísimo Sigfrid! XD Isabel no se detendrá ante nada para cumplir sus objetivos, ni tampoco los medios… ¡es muy peligrosa! Tal vez algunos pensarán que es el principio del fin para ella, pero nada más lejos de la verdad… ¡será aún mucho más peligrosa que antes! Sólo esperá y verás : ) Trataré de comprarme la saga de la Torre Negra, pero eso será después de pagar mi deuda a mi quiosquero, je XP Tal vez Jack e Isabel lleguen a tener algo en este fic, pero de lo que no estoy segura es que si ella cambiará… Cuando escribo sobre ella la siento tan insensible e inflexible que me es muy difícil hacer que sienta algo de verdadera compasión o amor por alguien. Raro, ¿no?, pero ya veremos… Y en cuanto a las espadas y sus guardianes, ¡me encantaría que me refresqués la memoria! XD Gracias por darme ánimos, y sé que debo trabajar con mi autoestima, pero es realmente difícil pero sé que voy mejorando de a poquito. Alguna vez, en el cole, el chico más listo del curso me preguntó cómo hacía para escribir o dibujar historias porque él no podía. Eso me pareció extraño, pensaba que una persona inteligente podía hacer casi cualquier cosa. Y una compañera me había dicho que habían diferentes tipos de inteligencia, una de ellas era la imaginación. Por el momento ya no anhelo inteligencia, pero sí autoestima para confiar en todo lo que me propongo, nada más ; ) ¡Espero poder leerte de nuevo alguna vez, aquí o en el msn!**_

_**Querida beatriz gpe: ¡Qué bueno es leerte de nuevo! ¿Ya entraste a la prepa? ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! O.O No te preocupés, Alwine tendrá quién la defienda, sobre todo alguien muy especial para ella : ) Espero que no tengás problemas tan graves como alguna enfermedad o la muerte de algún ser querido, que esos son los peores problemas que puede tener uno… Trato de cuidarme la vista cada vez que pued, vos cuidate también para que podás volver a ver a Jacky y a Norry de nuevo juntos. ¡Trataré de conectarme! Espero leerte otra vez : )**_

_**Querida Reli: ¡Gustazo de leerte de nuevo! ¡Yo también te extrañaba! ¡Pobre! ¿Recién pudiste leer el fic anterior? Espero que te haya gustado : ) En cuanto a James muy pronto sabrás sobre él, así como apareció Jacky en este capi : ) Sólo que será muy triste cuando lo leas… : ( Bueno, si te interesó éste prólogo espero que te siga interesando el resto ; ) ¡Dejame mensajes cuando puedás!**_

_**Querida **__**captain sweeney lina**__**: y yo me algro mucho de leerte de nuevo : ) Bueno, los capis no serán tan cortos, en vez de escribir seis hojas escribiré cinco : ) ¿Así que leyeron el último capi del fic anterior? ¿Les gustó? La verdad era que pensé que lo habían abandonado XP Sip, este fic incluye elfos y todo esto, ¡espero que les guste! Y yo espero leerlos de vez en cuando, para saber de ustedes nada más, je ; ) **_

_**Querida aridarck: yo también te extrañaba : ) y espero que siga siendo una buena mezcla entre los elfos y los piratas. Ahora ya sabés sobre Jacky y muy pronto sabrás sobre Norry y Jack… y no será nada lindo, por cierto X( Realmente había pensado que no te había gustado el fic anterior, pero veo que me equivoqué : ) En cuanto al acto heroico de Jack, pues, tiene sus motivos que muy pronto sabrás XD No todo saldrá bien para todos nuestros protagonistas, pero no pierdás las esperanzas de que al final todo estará bien : )**_

_**Querida León Dorado: ¿Así que vos también veías Sailor Moon? ¡Es genial! Ahora que la estoy viendo de nuevo me doy cuenta de que porqué me gustaba tanto… ¡Cómo me hacen reír y llorar algunos capítuloa! XD La verdad es que es por culpa de sus padres que ella está en ese predicamento, pero esa culpa es impuesta por otros… ¡una injusticia! : ( Ya veremos cómo le va a Alwine ahora que conocerá a su madre : ) ¡Yo también estoy súper feliz de volver a vernos! Lo que queda de este fic será muy intenso, te lo aseguro : ) Siempre trato de cuidar mis ojillos, ¡gracias por preocuparte!**_

_**Querida **____**: ¡Yo también estoy muy feliz de leerte de nuevo! :D Je, sé que el anterior fic lo publiqué antes de tiempo y a este justo a tiempo… ¿Quién me entiende? ¡Eso me pasa por ser popular! ¡ja ja ja! XD De todas maneras mil gracias por tus intenciones : ) La madre de Alwine está un tanto basada en ese personaje del señor de los anillos, Galadriel, pero también en otro personaje que más adelante revelaré ^_^ Será una suerte que Alwine y Seagull escapen de Sangre negra una vez que éste obtenga la espada… : ( Je, je… dulce espera… eso me hace acordar a algo… ¿te imaginás qué y a quíen? XD**_

_**Querida **__**xxsweetxbloodxx**__**: ¡¡Hola!! ¡Yo también te extrañaba!! Estoy muy contenta de que no te hayás olvidado de la fecha ^_^ porque creo que otros sí se la olvidaron, je XD Que alegría que te haya gustado el prólogo, espero que te siga gustando el resto : ) De Jacky ya sabés, y de Norry sabrás muy pronto, te lo aseguro, pero no será nada lindo… : ( Sip, leo bastante, y eso provoca algunas cuentas con mi proveedor de libros y enfados de parte de mi mamá, je XD Escuché que la saga Crepúsculo es muy buena, espero poder comprarla más adelante junto con la de Harry Potter y El Código Da Vinci. Ahora estoy en mi fase de literatura clásica inglesa ^_^ En cuanto a tu pregunta trataré de publicar cada semana, ¡no quiero atrasarme como en mi anterior fic! XP ¿Así que ya estás en el bachillerato, eh? Pues bueno, creo que los capis menos largos te vendrán muy bien : )**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: ¡Y qué sorpresa que les ganaste en postear a los demás! :D Yo también te extrañaba mucho, mi querida lectora ^_^ Me parece que estás un poco oxidada con los fics, ¿no? Las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes más adelante porque es el final de todo!!! O.O La historia de amor de Alrun es muy triste y Alwine podría ser castigada por los dioses sólo por su nacimiento… ¡pobrecilla! Je, me encanta elegir nombres para mis personajes, especialmente los raros XD Morgan tendrá que ganarse el derecho de portar la espada, pero tené por seguro que sabrán cómo detenerlo. Bueno, mademoiselle, no estaremos leyendo, y si este fue un review corto, no me imagino los largos!!! XD  
**_

**Las pelis que he visto son El único, Romeo debe morir, El súper chef, Destino final 3, Plan de Vuelo, Duro de matar, etc. Ahora estoy leyendo Vivir la historia en la edad de oro europea y El conde de Montecristo. Sigo viendo Detective Conan, Sailor Moon y Mujercitas.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos en una semana!**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!!!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	3. La Prueba Sagrada

**Capítulo 2: La Prueba Sagrada**

Morgan no atinó a moverse, había algo en aquella mirada gélida de la mujer que lo detenía, como si algo terrible caería repentinamente sobre él si intentaba contrariarla.

Por un momento la atención de Alrun se posó sobre la pequeña Alwine, quien se le había quedado mirando como si estuviera bajo alguna especie de hechizo, hipnotizada. Luego, su mente volvió a posarse sobre aquel horrible pirata.

—Si quieres tomar para ti la Sagrada Espada tendrás que pasar por una dura prueba para conseguirla —volvió a decirle.

La poderosa personalidad de Alrun había impresionado de tal manera a "Sangre Negra" que ni por asomo intentó contradecirla, pero poco a poco su frío e insensible corazón comenzó a ganar terreno, otorgándole un poco de su antiguo valor y sangre fría.

—¿Y qué si no quiero hacerlo?

—Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres poner tus manos sobre la Sagrada Espada de Odín —replicó Egmon, interponiéndose entre aquel hombre y su Señora, con sus amenazantes ojos azules clavados en aquel hombre.

"Sangre Negra" sonrió burlonamente, la profunda maldad que habitaba en su ser parecía emerger con toda su fortaleza de sus sanguinolentos ojos.

—¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer?

—Debes derrotar al guardián que custodia la Sagrada Espada de Odín —respondió Alrun.

Morgan volvió su rostro hacia su gente, siempre esbozando aquella repulsiva sonrisa sarcástica y, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la elfo, preguntó:

—¿Entonces, si lo derroto, me entregarás la espada?

—Sí.

La sonrisa del pirata se borró durante unos instantes, quedándose muy pensativo para luego volver a sonreír con más repulsión que antes.

—Acepto tu condenada prueba, mujer. ¿Puedo llevar a mis hombres?

—Sólo a los que te haga falta.

Al escuchar esto, tanto los piratas como Smith, Seagull y Alwine se miraron entre sí, muy preocupados por ser los elegidos para una empresa que seguramente terminaría muy mal. Seagull, para evitar aquella masacre, intentó buscar la manera de hacer que "Sangre Negra centrara su atención en él para que fuera el desafortunado escogido.

—¿Qué pasa, Morgan? ¿Es que temes hacer la prueba tú solo? ¡Quién hubiera pensado que el pirata más temido de todos los tiempos resultó ser un cobarde!

—¡¡Repite eso, maldita basura!! —exigió el ofendido desenvainando su espada dispuesto a partir en dos al osado pirata.

—No deben pelear entre ustedes en este lugar sagrado —les advirtió el guerrero Egmon, interponiéndose rápidamente entre ellos, lanzándole una terrible mirada de advertencia al malvado pirata—. Si tan sólo una gota de su sangre cae sobre el piso todos ustedes serán condenados de por vida como árboles vivientes en el _Helheim_, el temible infierno de _Yggdrasil_.

Al escuchar aquello, Morgan hizo chirriar los dientes, furioso, pero como sabía muy bien lo que le convenía, volvió a envainar la espada, tratando de calmarse lo mejor posible.

—Me los llevaré a todos —declaró para la desesperación de los demás.

—No —refutó Alrun, tan decidida como él—. Solamente te llevarás a los que te hagan falta.

—Todos me hacen falta —advirtió amenazante, decidido a permitir que el otro guardián de la espada acabara con todos ellos antes que a él.

—No. Llévate a los que son tus verdaderos hombres —insistió Alrun.

Al escuchar aquella imperiosa orden, Morgan gruñó y escupió al suelo con desprecio, provocando que Egmon enfureciera, llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada dispuesto a darle su merecido por su atrevimiento y falta de respeto hacia su Señora, pero Alrun lo detuvo colocando delicadamente su mano sobre la de él.

Egmon la miró interrogativo, pero la suave y silenciosa negativa de ella con la cabeza lo disuadió, obligándolo a soltar la empuñadura, pero eso no evitó que él no le quitara la vista de encima a aquel horrible sujeto, vigilándolo con sus escrutadores ojos.

—Está bien. Hare lo que me pides, solamente me llevaré a mis hombres —declaró el pirata, cediendo ante el pedido de la guardiana—. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer ahora?

—Debes entrar por aquella puerta —le señaló otro portal muy parecido a los anteriores.

Morgan frunció el entrecejo, ya comenzaba a odiar esas malditas puertas. Lentamente fue acercándose a la puerta junto a los temblorosos hombres que él había elegido, quedándose únicamente Seagull, Alwine y Smith. Furioso, el pirata se volvió hacia ellos y gritó:

—¿Es que no piensas acompañarnos, maldito gordo? ¡Tú también eres uno de mis hombres!

—¿Yo? —exclamó aterrorizado el aludido—. ¡Pero yo no soy uno de tus hombres!

—¿Ah no? —Morgan volvió a hacer chirriar los dientes, rabioso—. Pues no recuerdo que estés conmigo a la fuerza como esos dos estúpidos.

El pobre hombre miró suplicante a Alrun, y ésta, inmutable, declaró:

—Este hombre no te servirá de nada, solamente te estorbará. Llévate a los que has escogido.

"¡Maldita puta! ¡Pronto me las pagarás todas juntas cuando consiga esa maldita espada!" —pensó muerto de rabia.

Egmon, al percatarse de los malos pensamientos de aquel irrespetuoso pirata, hizo hasta lo imposible para no desobedecer las órdenes de su Señora y no tentarse con la idea de cortarle la cabeza a ese sujeto.

"Sangre Negra" extendió la mano para abrir la puerta, pero enseguida desistió en abrirla y volvió su horrendo rostro hacia Alrun y le dijo:

—¿Me crees estúpido, maldita bruja? ¡Si toco esta maldita puerta quedaré convertido en una maldita estatua de hielo!

Terriblemente furioso, Egmon ya no pudo seguir soportando a aquel sucio impertinente y desenvainó su espada, dispuesto a darle su merecido.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a utilizar esas irrespetuosas palabras contra mi Señora!? ¡¡Pagarás tu osadía!!

—¿Quieres pelear? ¡Pues ven, maldito imbécil! ¡Aquí te espero! —lo desafió Morgan, desenvainando también su espada, dispuesto a batirse en duelo con el elfo.

—No lo hagas, Egmon —Alrun lo detuvo nuevamente, sujetándolo suavemente por el brazo.

—¡Pero la ha ofendido! —se quejó.

La hermosa mujer negó con la cabeza, una dulce sonrisa adornó su rostro marmóreo.

—No te preocupes. Con el tiempo él pagará todas sus fechorías sin necesidad que te ensucies las manos con su sangre.

Egmon frunció la boca aún muy disgustado, pero se resignó a seguir las órdenes de su Señora y volvió a envainar la espada, no sin antes dirigirle una fiera mirada de advertencia a "Sangre Negra".

Viendo que el elfo había renunciado a batirse en duelo con él, el pirata comenzó a reírse estruendosamente, burlándose de él.

—¡¡Jwa, jwa, jwa!! ¡Pero qué maldito cobarde resultó ser ese monstruo!

Alarmada, notó que la vena en la sien de su guardián se había hinchado, apretando los puños con fuerza, irascible, por lo que decidió actuar rápido para evitar que las cosas salieran de control.

—Puede tocar esa puerta sin temor alguno, capitán Morgan, nada le ocurrirá.

—¿Cómo demonios supo mi nombre?

Alrun sonrió misteriosamente.

—Yo sé muchas cosas, capitán Morgan, muchas cosas…

El pirata se le quedó mirando fijamente, intrigado, pero enseguida quitó de su mente aquella alarmante revelación y abrió lentamente la pesada puerta de hielo macizo.

—¡Ah, capitán Morgan! —ella volvió a llamarle la atención, alzando su mano—. No puede entrar con sus armas en ese lugar, debe enfrentar al Guardían con su propia fuerza y astucia.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero eso sería un suicidio! —protestó inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, pero deberá hacerlo si quiere pasar la prueba. Ninguno de ustedes puede ingresar con arma alguna.

Murmurando palabrotas contra la sonriente elfo, "Sangre Negra" se vio obligado a obedecer, amenazando a sus hombres para que lo emularan, quienes lo obedecieron muy asustados por sus destinos.

—Síganme —les ordenó luego de que abandonaran todas las armas a un costado de la puerta, ingresando finalmente junto con ellos al oscuro pasaje.

—Cinco entraron, pero sólo uno saldrá con vida —profetizó Alrun mientras observaba a la gran puerta cerrarse detrás del último pirata.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? —le preguntó Seagull.

—Lo sé porque así lo vaticina la profecía, capitán Seagull Hood.

—¿Pero cómo supo…? —y la pregunta se quedó a la mitad, recordando lo que aquella mujer le había respondido al otro pirata: ella lo sabía todo.

—¿Es por razón por la que no le permitió a Morgan que nos llevara con él? ¿Porque podríamos morir también?

—Es posible… —respondió, comenzando a caminar suave y lentamente hacia él y Alwine, con una delicada media sonrisa, la cabeza inclinada levemente y con las manos cruzadas sobre su vientre—, pero lo que yo realmente quería era quedarme a solas con mi amada hija Alwine.

—¡¿Quéee?! —exclamó Seagull, volviendo su atónito rostro hacia la pequeña niña que parecía no poder entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, abrazada a Pirata—. ¿La pequeña damita es su hija?

—Así es —asintió con su habitual tranquilidad, hincándose ante la atónita niña, extendiendo la mano para rozarle cariñosamente la mejilla—. Alwine es mi adorada hija de la que me obligaron separarme cuando apenas era una recién nacida…

Alwine la miró con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, y, aunque estaba impactada por aquella sorprendente revelación, en su interior supo inmediatamente que aquella bellísima mujer era su madre.

—¿Ma… má?

—Sí, hijita; soy tu madre —le respondió mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Con mano trémula la niña acarició el largo cabello sedoso de su madre, sintiendo por primera vez la poderosa ternura de una madre, un amor tan intenso que nunca antes había sentido. Enseguida sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y los labios comenzaron a temblar, haciéndole un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Mamá! —gritó, lanzándose sobre ella para poder abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, llorando de alegría—. ¡Mamá! ¡Mamita!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando el almirante James Norrington se despertaba cada mañana el primer pensamiento que le venía a la cabeza era "¿Por qué motivo sigo con vida?", luego ya no pensaba más, sencillamente se vestía, desayunaba y hacía a su trabajo maquinalmente, como si ya nada le importara en la vida más que cumplir con su deber para con la corona británica y su padre, nada más, torturándose día con día por sus malvados e irreflexivos actos del pasado y que había costado la vida de su adorada Jacky y Elizabeth, las dos mujeres que más había amado en su vida. Pero ahora la culpa era peor que antes, pues con Port Royal bajo el cruel yugo de Lord Cutler Beckett muchas personas inocentes habían sido acusadas de traición y colgadas del cuello como si fueran simples delincuentes. Muchas familias prominentes habían desaparecido bajo semejante régimen sangriento, pues Becket ansiaba poner sus codiciosas manos sobre sus tierras, comercios o astilleros para acrecentar aún más su poder económico.

James se había dado cuenta de que él tenía buena culpa por lo que estaba sucediendo, pues había sido él el que le había entregado el máximo poder a Beckett al haberle entregado el corazón de Davy Jones, a quien controlaba para poder sacarle el mayor provecho en su batalla en contra de las demás compañías mercantiles del mundo, destruyendo sus fuertes y su armada, apropiándose de las zonas comerciales.

Con gran horror había visto desfilar hacia las horcas tanto a niños como mujeres y otras personas que él conocía muy bien tras sus años de dedicación a Port Royal como su protector, a las que ahora sentía que les había fallado terriblemente. Nada podía hacer por ellos, nada, pues sabía que sería acusado nuevamente de traición contra la corona y sería ahorcado sin remedio ni perdón, llenando de deshonor al apellido Norrington… ¿Pero acaso no sería esa la mejor manera de dejar de sufrir aquel infierno? Sí, ahora James Norrington vivía en carne propia el mismo infierno que lo atormentaba día a día, destruyendo tanto su alma, corazón y espíritu, dejando de ser una persona que vivía a una que simplemente existía.

Uno de los mayores golpes que había recibido era haber presenciado la ejecución de toda su servidumbre por haberlo ayudado a escapar aquella vez que había sido condenado a la horca por traidor. El curioso de Watson, su mayordomo; la despistada de Jane; su sirvienta; la seria señorita Kinderhouse, su ama de llaves; la siempre alegre Loisa, su cocinera; y el siempre dispuesto Timothy, su cochero, todos ellos habían sido ejecutados por su culpa, frente a sus ojos, sin que pudiera hacer nada por ellos porque siempre estaba bajo la vigilancia de otros soldados, pues él también era uno de los prisioneros de Beckett a pesar de que podía ejercer su puesto de almirante. Siempre estaba vigilado, aún cuando iba a la iglesia para pedir que la muerte le llegara lo más pronto posible, así dejaría de sufrir de esa manera.

Bajo un inmenso sentimiento de culpa, James apenas lograba tragar bocado o conciliar el sueño, pues las pesadillas lo atormentaban y de día se perdía en sus pensamientos, torturándose a sí mismo por sus propios pecados. Tanto madame Foubert como Billy habían hecho lo posible para ayudarlo, intentando consolarlo o haciendo cualquier cosa para que olvidara momentáneamente su pesar, pero habían observado impotentes cómo Norrington caía aún más y más bajo una tremenda depresión, cuya voluntad se había reducido a seguir monótonamente las órdenes de Beckett, aún si no estuviera de acuerdo con ellas. ¿De qué valía hacer algo si simplemente ya todo estaba perdido para él? Solamente lo mantenía vivo su espíritu marcial, porque James había nacido para ser militar. Para la preocupación de Annete, su ex pupilo no había vuelto a sonreír nunca más desde aquella nefasta noche en que se había enterado de la muerte de la pirata a la que tanto había amado, volviéndose más y más taciturno, adelgazando, debilitándose tanto espiritual como físicamente, rechazado dolorosamente por el ex gobernador Swann, quien no había querido saber más nada de él desde el momento en que se había enterado de la muerte de su hija Elizabeth por su culpa. Ella había comprendido que James se estaba abandonando a sí mismo, se estaba preparando para morir.

Y así era en efecto, James estaba dispuesto a abandonar la vida que él mismo había echado a perder. Su orgullo no le permitía quitarse la vida, para él suicidarse era inaceptable, pero confiaba en darla por una causa noble, morir, por lo menos, como un héroe.

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de llorar, de derramar alguna lagrima por Jacky, Elizabeth o por él mismo, ahora simplemente se había resignado a su destino y esperaba pacientemente a la tan buscada muerte, y tal vez, cuando ya habría limpiado todas sus culpas en el purgatorio, sólo así podría reunirse con Jacky para postrarse a sus pies y pedirle disculpas por lo que le había hecho.

¡Qué mal que le había resultado todo! Su plan de recuperar su honor y al mismo tiempo deshacerse de Isabel para ayudar de alguna manera a Jacky aún a expensas de su propia seguridad le había salido fatal. Jamás había creído que el Kraken existía en verdad y que ella y Elizabeth morirían por su ataque. ¡Eso jamás se le hubiera se lo hubiera deseado para ninguna de las dos! Pero ahora era ya demasiado tarde para creer… ya todo estaba hecho…

Apoyando la frente sobre el vidrio de la ventana de su despacho, James Norrington cerró los ojos y murmuró quedamente:

—Mi amada Jacky…, estoy tan cansado de todo esto… —se llevó la mano derecha al pecho—… El corazón me duele tanto que ya no lo puedo soportar… Esta angustia crece más y más con cada día que pasa y es una tortura saberme culpable de tu muerte…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un par de lágrimas asomaron por sus pestañas.

—… Mi querida Jacky… No existe perdón por lo que he hecho y sé que merezco con creses este suplicio… —alzó la vista hacia el límpido cielo azul, la añoranza y la súplica en su semblante—. Muy pronto todo esto se terminará y seré libre de alguna manera…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el interior del salón de la Prueba Sagrada, Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan caminaba sigilosamente por la oscuridad junto a sus hombres, sosteniendo la única antorcha que habían encontrado en el camino.

A medida que iban avanzando, comenzaron a notar que aquel lugar distaba mucho de ser un salón, pues comenzaba más a parecerse a una cueva fría, oscura y cavernosa, cuyas paredes de hielo eran ya de un azul muy oscuro, casi negro. Ninguno de los piratas se animó siquiera a rozar aquellas extrañas paredes por temor a quedar convertidos en una horrenda estatua de hielo, ni tampoco a retroceder, temerosos de morir clavados por una aguja de hielo.

El silencio que reinaba en aquel sitio era igual de aterrador que la oscuridad que los rodeaba, hasta que, paulatinamente, comenzaron a escuchar una especie de resoplido muy tenue en dirección al fondo de la cueva, erizándoles los vellos de la piel.

—Que raro… —comenzó a decir uno de ellos—. ¿No hacía mucho frío hace un rato? Ahora siento mucho calor…

—Quizás sea por la brisa caliente que sopla por delante —opinó el otro.

Siguieron caminando hacia adelante, temblando de pies a cabeza pensando en el incierto peligro que los esperaba. Morgan no demostraba ningún otro sentimiento más que la férrea determinación de conseguir lo que había venido a buscar, dispuesto a pasar la prueba que aquella odiosa mujer le había propuesto.

Pronto llegaron al final de la cueva, atravesaron un enorme portal y se adentraron a una enorme bóveda oscura, muy oscura, pero había un sonido que los alarmó y advirtió que ellos no eran los únicos en aquel lugar: un resoplido muy caliente se dejaba escuchar rítmicamente en algún lugar del gran salón con el aire extrañamente viciado, caliente y fétido.

—¿Q-qué es eso? —quiso saber uno de los aterrados piratas, tratando de mirar en vano a través de aquella profunda oscuridad.

—No lo sé —le contestó el otro, mirando muy nervioso hacia todas las direcciones posibles.

—¡¡Shiiittt!! ¡Cállense ya si no quieren que les arranque la maldita cabeza! —les advirtió su capitán, quien poco a poco comenzó a caminar en medio de la oscuridad ayudado por la débil llama de la antorcha, pero, de repente, un fuerte resoplido la apagó, aterrorizando a todo el mundo, quienes profirieron un grito aterrador.

—¡¡Cállense ya, maldita sea!! —gritó "Sangre Negra" sólo para escuchar un segundo después un fuerte gruñido que inmovilizó y enmudeció a todos.

Y así, para el horror de los piratas, un enorme monstruo se levantó del suelo en donde había estado durmiendo, gruñendo furioso por haber sido despertado.

—¡Qué demonios es eso! —gritó uno.

"Sangre Negra" nada dijo, pero supo de inmediato que aquella era la prueba que tenía que atravesar si quería ser el portador de la espada sagrada.

De pie frente a la gran puerta por donde Morgan y sus hombres habían entrado, Elrun dijo:

—Allí está tu prueba, cruel humano. Deberás derrotar al otro guardián de la Sagrada Espada de Odín: el poderoso dragón Fafnir.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Por fin a aparecido el temible dragón guardián Fafnir, tan dispuesto a defender la espada como Morgan de obtenerla, ¿cómo lo logrará? También apareció nuestro querido Norry, ya dispuesto a morir por alguna causa noble que lo libere de su sentimiento de culpa… ¿pero cambiará de opinión cuando sepa lo de Jacky? ¡Muy pronto lo sabrán!**

_**Querida Reli: Je, ni la pobre Jacky sabe lo que tiene… XD ¿Qué hará cuando sepa en el lío en el que se metió? XP El primer encuentro entre Jacky y Norry será muy esporádico pero impactante para el pobrecillo, pero en el segundo encuentro será muy… ¿intenso? ^o^ ¡Me encanta crear personajes! No me gusta hacerlos perfectos, como verás, je ^_^ ¿Y bien? ¿Te pareció triste lo de Norry?**_

_**Querida Harisha: Je, je, je… **__**No había pensado en eso de los nombres "ambiguos" respecto al "sexo" del personaje… Es una idea genial ^_^ Alrun es una mujer elfo muy fuerte, tuvo que pasar por mucho y aún le faltará pasar por más para oponerse a los que la obligaron a separarse de su hijita, ¡valor, Alrun! Lo siento, pero, según el título del fic, Morgan TIENE que pasar la prueba X( pero… ¿cómo? Je, creo que a Jacky no le gustará ni pizca la rima del doctor XD Creo que Jacky tomará la noticia muy a su manera, en cuanto a Norry, bueno, creo que lo hará tremendamente feliz ^_^ Pero me pregunto se Jacky lo perdonará por eso… je, je, je… XD Sí… ¿cómo pasa el tiempo, verdad? Me acuerdo cuando publiqué mi primer capi de esta trilogía, temerosa por no saber cómo la iban a recibir… ¡y ahora estoy escribiendo el último fic! ¡Ah, la nostalgia!**_

_**Querida León Dorado: me gusta escribir y me gusta que me den sus opiniones, ¿qué más me podría hacer feliz? ^_^ ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Tan obvio resultaba que Jacky tenía que quedarse embarazada? XD Bueno, creo que era algo que tenía que suceder, ¿no? Así hace las cosas más interesantes ^.^ Ese ENCANTAR sonó a sarcasmo… je… yo también pienso que Jacky va a tener otro motivo más para ahorcar a Norry XP No creo que Seagull y Alwine tendrán que seguir bancando por más tiempo a Sangre Negra y la prueba que él tendrá que pasar será bastante difícil, como habrás leído : ) ¡Se lo merece! Como me contó un amigo mío, las historias nordicas están plagadas de tragedias… pero tal vez Alrun y Alwine escapen a eso, ¿no?**_

_**Querida CeledrianMoon -Kampanita-: sip, empecé pero ya lo sabés, je ^_^ ¡Yo también estoy muy feliz de leerte de nuevo! Mmm, yo no tengo tantas cosas qué hacer, pero estoy aún tan desorganizada que es como si lo estuviera… XP Je, tal vez esos síntomas indiquen que un Norrycito venga en camino, ¿quién sabe? XD **_

_**Querida Akainu23: ¡Bienvenida a mi fic! Espero que se siga gustando ^_^ ¿Así que te registraste en Fanfiction sólo para dejarme un mensaje? ¡Me siento tan honrada! ^_^ Deberías animarte a publicar tu propio fic, ¡te llena de satisfacción cuando te escriben los lectores! Mmm, creo, si mi memoria no me falla, que había una sección en esta página en donde uno podía publicar historias originales, pero creo que ya la sacaron porque no la encuentro… Vos igual fijáte por las dudas : ) Podés también intentar buscar algo con Google o algún buscador acerca de publicar historias orginales, pero personalmente yo te recomiendo que comencés por escribir fics y luego tus propias historias, para mejorar tu escritura y así publicás en serio, un libro de verdad, ¿no te parece? Yo espero hacer eso algún día ^_^ Sí, vos lo dijiste, va a tener que sufrir mucho para que se quede con Jacky… ¿Acaso uno no debe sufrir para darse cuenta de que necesita cambiar y hacer lo correcto cuando se está equivocado? (Aunque esto no se aplica con Isabel, je) Ya verás cómo terminará todo esto, no te arrepentirás de haber invertido tu tiempo en esta historia ^_^ **_

_**Querida xxsweetxbloodxx: Je, todo el mundo espera que Morgan y Beckett reciban su bien merecido final, pero no te preocupés que en este fic sí o sí lo tendrán, ¡y con creces! ^_^ Y en cuanto al rencor de Jacky… confío en que finalmente perdone a Norry… ¿crees que lo hará? Cuando Jacky y Norry vuelvan a encontrarse será una experiencia muy traumática para él, pero en la segunda será muy diferente, te lo aseguro ^_^ Leer libros, sobre todo novelas de ficción son la mejor inversión que se puede hacer y los libros clásicos no están exentos de eso ^_^ Ahora las novelas están generalmente ligadas a la magia o a la fantasía, pero la mayoría de las novelas clásicas son más "normales". La literatura inglesa, francesa, norteamericana y rusa del siglo XIX (1800) son muy buenas, podría recomendarte todas las novelas de Jane Austen (Orgullo y Prejuicio, Emma, La Abadía de Northanger, etc), las novelas de las hermanas Bronté (Cumbres Borrascosas, Janes Eyre, etc), esas son raománticas, después podés hacerte de las novelas de Julio Verne (La Vuelta al mundo en 80 días, 20.000 leguas de viaje submarino) que son de aventuras igual que las de Dumas (El conde de montecristo, Los tres mosqueteros, el jorobado de Notredame) y las de detectives son muy buenas, como las de Sherlock Holmes de Artur Conan Doyle. ¡Ah! ¡Hay tantos más! Luego te los iré pasando ^_^ Bien, ahora estás en el bachiller y tenés muchas cosas para hacer… ¡Imaginate lo que será la uni! O.O **_

_**Querida Yrazemita: ¡Hola, amiga! ¡Feliz de leerte otra vez! ¿Cómo han estado vos y tu baby? Sabí que te iba a gustar la idea de que Jacky está embarazada ^_^ Alwine y su madre aún tendrás que seguir luchando para permanecer juntas y a salvo del temible Morgan… ¡Pero aún falta lo mejor!**_

_**Querido Outis00: ¡Oh, no! ¡A mi me gustó más la tercera parte de Piratas que la segunda! Está mejor hecha ^_^ pero aún sigo prefiriendo la primera ^_^ Y mi infiero para Jack será también todo un cliché, pero más oscuro que el de la peli… O.O (Podés acusar a Saint Seya por eso, je XD) Mmm, en cuanto a Isabel… busco y rebusco en su interior y no encuentro alguna manera de que demuestre su humanismo otra vez… ¡es como si por fin demostró su verdadera forma de ser! Pero ya veremos si el efecto "Jack Sparrow" hace algo por devolverle la piedad… (cosa que no creo, pero ya veremos ^_^ tal vez Isabel se está mintiendo a sí misma después de todo) Como habrás notado, mi versión de las sagas nórdicas es muy libre, para ajustarla a mi historia de alguna manera, je, pero igual espero que lo disfrutés ^_^ Nah, ya conocés cómo es Jacky, seguramente terminará por perdonarlo no sin antes darle su merecido por dejarla embarazada, je XD Mmm, estoy de acuerdo con vos, Norrington debe ser sincero consigo mismo y dejar de actuar como un militar, sino dejarse llevar más por sus sentimientos. ¡Me encanta cómo comprendés a mis personajes sin necesidad de que yo los esté explicando! XD ¡Muchas gracias por tu información y te estaré eternamente agradecida por los ánimos que me mandás! ¡Cómo me hace falta escuchar algo así! Sos lo más, amigo mío ^_^ Espero poder conectarme con vos otra vez alguna vez, je XP ¡Sólo teneme paciencia! **_

_**Querida aridarck: ¿Ya se te pasó el shock por la noticia del embarazo de Jacky? ¡Imagínate cómo se pondrá Norry cuando lo sepa! En cuanto a Jack, bueno, no sabría decir si sería un buen padre o un buen tío, je ^_^ XD Lamentablemente Morgan debe obtener la espada, pero también recibir su merecido, ¿no? Alrun ahora está dispuesta a luchar por su hija, ya lo verás ^_^ Sip, Jacky saldrá libre, como siempre, je XD ¿Pero cómo? : (**_

**No recuerdo mucho las pelis que he visto, pero igual ya no tengo tiempo de contarles… ¡En menos de media hora tengo que ir a clases de inglés y no he repasado nada por empecinarme a terminar de escribir el capi!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos en una semana!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	4. Una Peligrosa Sociedad

**Capítulo 3: Una Peligrosa Sociedad **

Isabel Jacobson, antes conocida como el invencible almirante Jacobson de la Royal Navy, jamás habría imaginado que James Norringon, su viejo ex mejor amigo y reciente ex prometido, hubiera sido capaz de traicionarla y entregarla a manos del inescrupuloso y aborrecible Lord Cutler Beckett, quien la había hecho encerrar en una de las más oscuras y húmedas mazmorras. Resultaba irónico que aún vistiera en aquel lugar su hermoso traje de novia, ahora rajado y sucio, con el que había soñado usar en su tan esperada boda y que ahora odiaba con toda su alma tanto como al hombre que la traicionó. ¡Cómo deseaba retorcerle el pescuezo! Sí, quería verlo morir en sus manos pero prefería antes hacerlo sufrir tanto como pudiera… ¡Que satisfactorio sería eso! Soñaba con la idea de torturarlo tanto física como sicológicamente y, además, acabar con la vida de esa maldita pirata frente a sus propios ojos, ¡eso sería la frutilla de la torta!

A pesar de que disfrutaba de una mejor comida que Jacky, un candelero para iluminar su oscura celda, una cama algo dura para dormir, un jarro de agua con una palangana para el aseo y una bacinica para sus necesidades, Isabel se veía privada de su tan acostumbrada y gloriosa libertad encerrada en aquel deprimente lugar. El carcelero que le surtía los alimentos apenas sí le dirigía la palabra de vez en cuando, siempre evitando abrir la puerta y pasándole la bandeja de comida y las velas a través de la ranura de la puerta de hierro, pues sabía muy bien que ella era una mujer muy peligrosa. Él era la única persona que ella había visto en todo su tiempo como prisionera de Beckett, pues éste no había aparecido en ningún momento desde que había ordenado su encierro en aquel lugar sin ningún juicio previo. Isabel sabía que Beckett se traía algo entre manos, ¿pero qué?

Furiosa se levantó de la cama en donde había estado sentada y comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá como una leona enjaulada. ¡Cómo detestaba aquellas cuatro paredes! ¡Cómo deseaba volver a ver el mar, sentir la brisa marina sobre su rostro y ejercer su puesto de almirante! Durante aquel tiempo de encierro había comprendido que lo que más le gustaba era el poder y la libertad de hacer lo que se le antojara, nada más. Poco a poco la idea de hacer justicia por la infortunada muerte de su familia había comenzado a perder todo su color, volviéndose cada vez más gris. Por supuesto que ella quería eliminar a "Sangre Negra" para vengarlos, pero su corazón y su alma se habían corrompido tanto que aquella idea había perdido toda su ideal, convirtiéndose solamente en algo pendiente por realizar. Lo que ahora realmente le importaba era salir de allí como fuera y vengarse principalmente de James y de la capitana Sparrow, a quien quería verla sufrir horribles dolores frente a su amante. Por supuesto que el mismo Lord Beckett no estaba exento de algún posible castigo de su parte.

Isabel sonrió, pensando que aquella iba a ser la mejor tortura para james, ver a su querida pirata retorcerse de dolor en sus manos. Pero mientras siguiera encerrada en aquel sucio calabozo, sus deseos jamás se harían realidad.

—¡Maldición! —gritó golpeando la pared con sus dos puños—. ¡¿Hasta cuándo demonios tendré que quedarme aquí?! ¡¡Necesito realizar mi venganza!!

—Sólo saldrá de aquí cuando acepte mis términos, señorita Jacobson —se oyó la flemática voz del mismísimo Lord Cutler Beckett detrás de la puerta.

—¡Bekett! ¡Maldito gusano! ¡Sácame de aquí inmediatamente o juro que me las pagarás todas juntas! —lo amenazó abalanzándose como un animal salvaje sobre la puerta.

El increpado guardó silencio por algunos segundos hasta que por fin volvió a hablar.

—Se lo diré otra vez, señorita Jacobson: solamente podré dejarla salir si acepta una provechosa propuesta que tengo para ofrecerle —insistió, siempre con voz tranquila y arrogante.

—¿Una propuesta de tu parte? —replicó a la defensiva—. ¿Y de qué se trata esa propuesta? Le advierto que no aceptaré nada indecoroso, Beckett.

Cutler no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—Tranquilícese, señorita Jacobson, mi propuesta no tiene nada de indecoroso pero sí mucho de provechoso.

—Habla claro de una vez —replicó fastidiada—. Y más le vale que sea algo que evite su muerte por mis propias manos.

Beckett sonrió triunfante, por fin había llegado el momento de poner a aquella poderosa bestia de su lado. No en vano la había encerrado durante todo ese tiempo, preparándola para aceptar la libertad a cualquier precio pero evitando a la misma vez que ella le guardara demasiado rencor otorgándole ciertos privilegios de los que no gozaba Jacky, quien se encontraba encerrada unos metros más allá sin que Isabel lo supiera.

—Como verá, su verdadera identidad fue descubierta y expuesta ente mí gracias a la traición del almirante Norrington, algo que usted sabe muy bien, pero lo que no sabe es que ni el almirantazgo ni nadie más que yo, Mercer y unos pocos más saben acerca de usted porque le he mantenido oculta durante todo este tiempo para que nadie más lo supiera.

Isabel frunció el entrecejo, sabía muy bien que aquel sujeto oportunista no había ocultado su secreto en vano, seguramente quería algo a cambio.

—Has hecho todo esto por alguna razón, Beckett —dijo—; me gustaría saber qué es lo tramas. ¿Acaso quieres que me una a ti?

—Su privilegiada inteligencia siempre me ha impresionado, señorita Jacobson, es justo lo que deseo de usted.

—Llámeme almirante Jacobson, Beckett, pues aún lo soy puesto que el almirantazgo no sabe nada de mi verdadera identidad y que aún no me ha sustituido.

—Como usted guste, almirante Jacobson… —sonrió ponzoñosamente, sin siquiera intentar oponerse a ella porque sabía muy bien que no le convenía.

—Bien, puede continuar con lo que me estaba proponiendo —concedió con su habitual grandeza y seguridad en sí misma. La prisión no la había doblegado, y si la propuesta de Beckett no era de su agrado estaba dispuesta a declinarla costara lo que le costara.

—Quiero que usted sepa que no he revelado su identidad a nadie para no comprometerla y proponerle que sea mi socia en esta gran e importantísima cruzada para acabar con la ya inútil piratería, acrecentar las arcas reales y, de paso, las nuestras también. Considero que hacer arrestar y encerrar a una mujer de tanta importancia y habilidad como usted es un completo desperdicio, por eso le propongo que sea mi socia como el ya conocido y respetado almirante George Jacobson. Le aseguro que usted podrá moverse y actuar en completa libertad sin que yo, mis hombres, la Compañía de las Indias orientales, el almirantazgo o la misma realeza intervenga, pues tengo el agrado de comunicarle que puedo hacer que le otorguen el grado máximo en la Armada Real convirtiéndose en un miembro más del almirantazgo.

Isabel se le quedó mirando a través de la rendija de la comida, sorprendida con semejante propuesta pero al mismo tiempo desconfiando de tana libertad y poder que Beckett decía poder proporcionarle. Seguramente había gato encerrado en todo eso. La credulidad no era parte de ella, aquello era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—¿Usted dice que tendré completa libertad de acción? No creo que nadie pueda tener semejante poder. Dígame cuál es la trampa en todo esto.

—¿Trampa? No hay ninguna trampa en lo que le propongo, almirante, solamente le pediría que cuidara celosamente mis intereses, ¿comprende? Le soy completamente sincero al decirle que todo mi porvenir depende pura y exclusivamente de usted. Me conviene más que sea mi aliada que mi enemiga… Sé que a usted no le interesa demasiado las riquezas económicas, cosa que a mí sí, pero sí el poder por el que estoy dispuesto a compartirlo con usted con tal de que cuide de mis intereses. Todo esto es para nuestra mutua conveniencia, nada más. —Le explicó con una malévola sonrisa, sabiendo que ella ambicionaba el poder tanto como él. ¡A los dos les gustaba estar por encima de los demás seres comunes y corrientes! Por primera vez en su vida, estaba siendo sincero.

—¿Cuidar de sus intereses? ¿Es que tiene algún enemigo que realmente le sea peligroso? —preguntó intrigada.

—Así es, almirante Jacobson, y usted lo conoce muy bien… —hizo una pausa para crear más misterio—: el capitán Bartolomé "Sangre Negra" Morgan.

La prisionera abrió grandemente los ojos al escuchar el nombre de aquel tipo a quien odiaba con toda su alma, sintiendo que otra vez la ira y el rencor volvían a dominar su corazón y, golpeando fuertemente su puño contra la pared, exclamó:

—¿¡Ese maldito perro sucio, vil y cobarde!? ¡Cómo quisiera partirlo en dos con mi espada tanto como a esa infeliz pirata!

Beckett sonrió, estaba seguro que Isabel estaba casi lista para aceptar sin pestañear su propuesta, sus deseos de venganza y poder eran los que dominaban su existencia y su razón de ser y vivir.

—Tengo entendido que ese hombre partió en la búsqueda de una mítica espada que le proporcionará un poder inigualable sobre este mundo. ¿Eso es verdad, almirante? Tengo entendido que usted es una incansable coleccionista de raras antigüedades… —había un dejo de preocupación en su tono de voz que no era injustificada, pues si realmente existía semejante arma todos sus esfuerzos por ser el hombre comercialmente más poderoso del mundo conocido jamás se realizarían si Morgan iba a marchar en su contra con un arma tan poderosa, que era lo más probable.

—Lamentablemente para usted eso es verdad, Lord Beckett, y si yo sigo encerrada en este antro también será mi perdición.

—¿A menos que…? —inquirió ansioso.

—A menos que sea verdad su ofrecimiento de poder y movimiento ilimitado… Morgan cree que ésa es la única espada poderosa que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra pero yo tengo el conocimiento de muchas más a parte de esa y podré hacerle frente sin ningún impedimento cuando llegue el momento del gran duelo. Un duelo pendiente ente él y yo.

El codicioso pero preocupado hombre se quedó unos momentos sumido en sus propios pensamientos, so pesando los pros y los contras de aquella situación. Si le otorgaba el poder que le ofrecía a Isabel él también tal vez correría el riesgo de ser derrotado por ella en el futuro. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso ahora con lo que haría a continuación, si cerraba el trato o no.

Isabel, astuta y perspicaz como era, se dio perfecta cuenta de lo que preocupaba a su captor pero igualmente posible libertador, así que decidió aligerar el peso de sus preocupaciones, no por simpatía pero sí por necesidad.

—No debe usted afligirse por mí, Lord Beckett, yo no soy tan ambiciosa como parezco. Tan sólo deseo tener el poder de acción sobre mí misma sin tener que responder a nadie acerca de mis actos, eliminar a quienes se me antoje (especialmente a Morgan y a Jacky Sparrow) y vengarme de la traición de James Norrington, es lo único que necesito para estar satisfecha conmigo misma. Jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza actuar en su contra sabiendo que usted fue el que me entregó semejante poder —explicó son una perversa pero satisfecha sonrisa, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción de la expectativa de poder disfrutar libremente de su venganza sin temor a represalia alguna. Alzó la vista, atravesando a Beckett con una mirada terriblemente fría y perversa

—¿En dónde está James Norrington?

El aludido sonrió, le encantaba la profunda maldad y crueldad que anidaban dentro de Isabel, y sobre todo que parecía no sentir ningún arrepentimiento al respecto de sus actos.

—Ahora es almirante y está bajo mi zapato. Me divierte muchísimo su desdichada existencia.

—¿Por qué? Yo creí que el rango de almirante era lo que él más deseaba —preguntó intrigada.

—Por supuesto, pero al saberse culpable de la muerte de Elizabeth Swann y Jacky Sparrow a quedado completamente destrozado.

—¿Cómo? ¿¡Esa maldita pirata está muerta!? ¡Yo quería tener la satisfacción de acabar con su vida! —se quejó golpeando fuertemente la pared, frustrada.

—Bueno, eso es lo que cree él —le reveló misteriosamente.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Explícate ahora mismo! ¿Acaso ella está con vida? —se abalanzó ferozmente contra la puerta, que si no hubiera estado cerrada abría agarrado a Beckett por el cuello.

Éste sonrió satisfecho con su propia perversidad.

—Escasamente con vida, diría yo. La tengo prisionera en este mismo lugar.

—¡Acepto tu trato, Beckett! —exclamó de inmediato sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, deseosa de tener entre sus garras a la mujer que le había arrebatado el amor de James Norrington—. ¡Entrégame a esa imbécil y me haré cargo personalmente de Morgan!

—Con gusto accederé a lo que me pide, almirante, ¿pero no sería preferible que tomara un buen baño y se cambiara esas ropas por otras más adecuadas? El que Jacky Sparrow la vea en ese estado sería una satisfacción para ella y no perdería la oportunidad de burlarse de usted, es mejor que el mismo almirante George Jacobson tenga la dicha de ejecutarla antes que una prisionera envuelta en sucios harapos, ¿no le parece?

Isabel hizo chirriar los dientes, la furia y la ansiedad la envergaban completamente, pero supo contenerse gracias a su orgullo porque realmente no quería que esa asquerosa pirata la viera en aquel estado tan deplorable para darle un motivo de burla.

—Está bien, Becket —dijo—, usted tiene toda la razón. Ahora libéreme como me lo ha prometido y le prometo que seré paciente hasta que llegue el momento en que me presente a la prisionera.

Entonces, el poderoso hombre de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales sonrió triunfante, por fin aquella peligrosa pero necesaria mujer había accedido a su pedido de auxilio y a su jugoso ofrecimiento de poder casi ilimitado, así que le ordenó a Mercer, su mano derecha, que abriera la puerta y la dejara salir.

Luego de algunos segundos de duda, Mercer obedeció las órdenes de su jefe.

Y así, luego de meses de confinamiento, Isabel Jacobson quedaba en libertad, abriéndose ante ella la puerta que la separaba del anonimato y de la venganza. Y volviendo su rostro hacia Beckett, le dijo:

—No se preocupe, yo me ocuparé de derrotar a Morgan, tengo el arma perfecta para enfrentarlo siempre y cuando usted cumpla la parte del trato de entregarme a Sparrow y hacer lo que se me antoje con Norrington… —Alzó el puño y lo contempló llena de perversa determinación—. ¡Quiero verlos sufrir en agonía para que paguen por todo lo que me han hecho!

—¡Perfecto! —festejó el conspirador—. ¿A cuál de los dos prefiere ver primero?

Isabel sonrió, brillando sus ojos con maliciosa depravación, saboreando el momento.

—A James Norrington… Quiero ver su expresión de terror cuando me vea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en los congelados límites entre Midgard y Asgard, Alrun, la hechicera guardiana había decidido que ya era hora de que su hija Alwine conociera sus orígenes.

—Acércate, hija mía —le dijo, extendiendo lentamente la mano para que ésta la tomara—. Ha llegado el momento de hablarte sobre su padre.

—¿M-mi padre…? —repitió la pequeña niña, atónita.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada: **

**¡Isabel está libre! ¡Y para colmo Beckett le dará un poder ilimitado! (No sabe en lo que se mete, en fin…) ¡Pobres de Jacky y Norry cuando se enfrenten a su ira! Y Alwine pronto conocerá la triste historia de amor de sus padres, ¡qué emoción! ^_^ ¡Oh! Hace unos días perdí mis anteojos y por eso demoré en terminar el capi, pero afortunadamente la directora del instituto de inglés los encontró y me los trajo, ¡hurra!**

_**Querida **__**NaYaTo**__**: ¡Bienvenida a mi fic! Y espero que te siga gustando como los otros ^_^ Je, ¿así que floja igual que yo? ¡Qué se le va a hacer! XP Por lo menos ahora estás intentando reivindicarte XD Je, siempre estoy tratando de mejor mi escritura para algún día escribir mi propia novela con estilo más o menos aceptable ^_^ "El Libro del Destino" me fue bastante difícil de escribir al tener que realcionar las escenas de la peli con el fic, ¡pero creo que valió la pena!, ¿no? ^_^ Y sip, uno de los inconvenientes de tener relaciones es que la mayoría de las veces te quedás embarazada, je XD Y porsupollo que Jacky está embarazada de su tan odiado Norry, porque le es fiel a su manera, je XD Sip, justo ahora que están tan peleados… : ( pero no te preocupés, todo se arreglará al final pero tendremos que sufrir bastante para volver a verlos juntos ^_^Jacky es Jacky, ella lo perdonará tarde o temprano, lo difícil es que él llegue a perdonarse a sí mismo : ( No importa lo mucho que quierás escribirme en los reviews, ¡adoro leerlos a ustedes! ¡No hay nada que me haga más feliz! :D Mmm… Lamentablemente los problemas son inevitables en esta vida complicada que llevamos los seres humanos, pero tené por seguro que sí o sí siempre seguiré escribiendo hasta terminar la historia ^_^Ojalá algún día pueda leer lo que escribís^.^**_

_**Querida **__**León Dorado: Je, Morgan se ha metido en un bonito lío y parece que por fin Seagull y Alwine están libres de su pestilencia XD La única posibilidad de que Norry salga de esa depresión y su terrible sentimiento de culpa es que Jacky lo ayude, ella es la única que puede volver a hacerlo feliz… ¡pero ahora ella lo odia! X( Je, creo que ya me contaste lo de tu profe alguna vez XD ¡Qué bueno sería verlo, ja, ja, ja! Ya era hora que Alwine tenga una felicidad, y a mi también me encanta su madre, es una mujer… no sé… digna de respeto… ¡es imponente! Pronto vas a saber sobre la historia de Alrun y su hija Alwine, creo que será en el capi siguiente ^_^ **_

_**Querido **__**akatsuki juan: estás disculpado, con tan sólo saber de vos de vez en cuando es suficiente para más ^_^ ¡sólo que no te desaparescás por mucho tiempo! XD ¡Ah! ¡Los estudios! Yo hace tiempo que terminé la secundaria y por boba no seguí estudiando una carrera… : ( Ahora ya no tengo posibilidades y estoy muy arrepentida por eso X( ¡Así que poné garras y aprovechá ahora de estudiar ahora que podés! Ya sé que es un embole estudiar, pero es para tener un buen futuro bien asegurado ^_^ ¡Animo a Capitana Lina! : D Ustedes tomensé todo el tiempo que quieran para leer el fic y de vez en cuando me escriben, ¿ok? Sip, Sangre Negra se va a quedar con la espadita, pero creo que Alwine se va a quedar con su mami y Seagull por fin se verá libre ^_^ ¡Y Smith! Te aseguro que él tendrá su lindo castiguito, te lo aseguro XD ¡Y el dragón Fafnir le pondrás las cosas difíciles a Sangre Negra! XD Si… Norrington tendrá la sorpresa de su vida cuando vea a Jacky con vida… ¡pero también le tocará vivir uno de los peores momentos de su vida! X( Sip, quería que a su manera, Jacky sufriera una especie de infierno en su confinamiento sin necesidad de cosas fantasiosas… ¡a cualquiera le podría pasar algo así! XP Beckett tendrá su merecido, sí señor ^_^ (y sé a lo que te refieres, jeXD) En fin, las tareas son inevitables y los profesores un mal necesario… qué se le va a hacer ^_^**_

_**Querida **__**Kanaid Black**__**: ¡Bienvenida a mi fic! ¡Espero que te siga gustando! ^_^ Sip, la tercera y última parte por fin ^_^ y sip, Jacky con la panza XD y sip, son de esos parásitos, males necesarios, je XD ¡Y me encantaría que herede los ojos verdes de Norry! ¿Y vos? ^_^ **_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: ¡Oh, no! La pútrida sangre de Morgan no tenía que ser derramada, por el momento, sobre el sagrado suelo del temlo, je XD (Aunque más bien me parece una excusa, je) Sip, James, Jacky e Isabel están en el mismo fuerte, ¡quién lo hubiera imaginado! XD así que se van a reencontrar de un momento a otro O.O ¡Cómo me gustaría leer ese libro de Vikingos! ¿Me podés decir su título? A lo mejor me lo consigo de alguna manera, je ^_^ Bueno, la posible muerte de Morgan devorado por unas morsas asesinas es muy tentador, pero creo que tendré que prescindir de tan maravillosa y jocosa idea porque aún lo necesito, je XD sorry… XD**_

_**Querida **__**Akainu23**__**: Hay una página que se llama… Triond, en donde podés publicar tus historias originales y también te pagan. ¿Por qué no intentás con esa? ^_^ Yo comencé a leer y a dibujar a una edad muy temprana, hacía historietas como a los 8 años o menos, y se me dio por la escritura como a los 14 años ^_^ Ser una escritora profesional es algo muy difícil de realizar a pesar de que parezca fácil, ¡sólo hay que ser constante y tenerse mucha confianza en lo que se escribe! Afortunadamente para mí mi vida no se ve reflejada en mis historias, ya que es como si mis personajes tuvieran su vida propia, apartada de la mía ^_^ ¡Es como si fuera un mundo diferente al mío! Mis más sentidos pésames por tu papi, es una lástima que lo hayás perdido tan pronto… yo aún tengo el mío, lo quiero, ¡pero cómo me gustaría que él nos quisiera la mitad de lo que lo queremos nosotros a él! Querida Akainu, nada vale la pena el suicidio, solamente lo justifico cuando se padece una enfermedad horrible. Yo también pensé en el suicidio cuando iba al colegio y mis padres vivían peleando y yo recibía el desprecio y frialdad por parte de mi papá, nunca me sentía realmente amparada por mi mamá así que siempre fui una chica solitaria, ahora intento todos los días de darle un sentido a mi vida y dejar de culpar a los demás. El suicidio también es una especie de egoísmo, pero tenés que pensar en tu madre, quien es la persona que más está sufriendo por la muerte de tu papi… ¡Fue ella quien lo conoció en su juventud y se enamoró de él! Sus recuerdos son más intensos que los tuyos, así que apoyala en todo lo que podás porque ahora debe sentirse muy sola y desamparada, así que sos vos lo único que le quedó de él. Cambiaste porque tuviste que vivir una situación terrible, así que es comprensible que seas, en algo, diferente a los demás chicos de tu edad… Como que crecíste de golpe… No te arrepientas de las decisiones que tomaste y seguí adelante, podés llegar a ser una buena psicóloga o orientadora vocacional, ¿quién sabe? ^_^ Sólo tenés que estar bien con vos misma que es lo que importa. No te preocupes por Norry, que el final todo estará bien para él ^_^ ¡Sólo es que necesita seguir su corazón y no su cabeza! Yo también soy igual que vos, se me dá bien escribir, pero en cuando a relacionarme como amiga soy un desastre porque nunca me doy tiempo para ellos : ( ¡No te pierdás demasiado tiempo y escribime de vez en cuando que la historia siempre va a estar aquí! ^^**_

_**Querida **__**Reli: Je, como verás, creo que describir las emociones de los prota es lo que mejor se me da XD ¡Oh! ¡Tantos halagos que me voy a volver vanidosa! Espero leer tu historia alguna vez, me intriga mucho ^_^ Bueno, Morgan tendrá sus dificultades para derrotar al dragón Fafnir, je XD, pero finalmente lo derrotará : ( está escrito en su destino : ( Mmm, Norry se enterará del embarazo de Jacky más o menos a la mitad del fic… ¿cómo reaccionará? ¡Estoy segura que llorará! **_

_**Querida **__**: ahora sí que no actualicé rápido, je XD pero trataré de no atrasarme mucho ^_^ Y yo también te lo digo, sea niño o niña, va a tener los ojos verdes de su padre ^_^ La miseria de Norry durará hasta el momento en que Jacky lo perdone y él mismo también se perdone, sólo así podrá estar tranquilo consigo mismo : ( Y no te preocupés por Jacky que muy pronto saldrá de prisión ^_^ ¡y de qué forma! XD Y sip, al que quiera celeste que le cueste, y a Morgan le costará bastante derrotar al dragón para poder conseguir la espada XD porque creo que al podre dragón le dará una indigestión si se lo come, je XP ¡Me encanta eso de "La Dama del Templo! Le queda genial ^_^ Alwine es feliz y Egmon es un encanto ^_^ ¡Pronto escribiré la creación de su personaje! Me lo imagino tipo anime, ¡qué guapo! XD Si… Jacky es una ignorante… ¿Qué dirá cuando sepa que está embarazada la muy bestia? XD**_

_**Querida **__**aridarck: Si, a pesar de todo Norry se merece por haber sido un poquitín malvado, ahora tendrá que pagar por las consecuencias de sus actos X( Sí, el terminará por valorar a Jacky por lo que es, pero ella también terminará valorándolo a él por lo que es, ¿cómo? ¡muy pronto lo sabrás! ^_^ Sí, yo también espero que el final de Morgan sea espectacular, digno de él, je ^^ ¿O ridículo? Ya veremos ^_^**_

_**Querido **__**Outis00**__**: sip, te tocó primero, pero como la vida es tan injusta, ¡te tocó último para responderte! XD Bue, creo que las introspecciones es lo que mejor se me da, je XD Por lo menor Norrington comprendió el precio que tuvo que pagar por dejarse llevar por la ambición, sólo nos falta Isabel que comprenda eso… (como va, la muy bestia va a tardar bastante en comprenderlo…) Espero que finalmente se comprenda a sí misma de una vez y deje de fingir lo que no es antes de que realmente se convierta en lo que es ahora, una mujer cruel y calculadora : ( Me gustó mucho tu idea de Odín, veré si me conviene incluirlo en este historia ^_^ Mil gracias por tus aplausos, y teneme paciencia que en un día de estos me conecto al msn… ¡pero tenía que terminar de escribir este fic a tiempo! ^^ **_

**Una de las pelis que vi de nuevo es El reino prohibido, con Jacky Chan y Jet Li ^_^ Ahora estoy leyendo Vivir la Historia en el Egipto de los Faraones y coleccionando el manga de Dragon Ball. Sigo descargando el anime Detective Conan y la serie The Office ^_^**

**¡Un millón de gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos en una semana!**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**¡Los quiero mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	5. El Padre de Alwine

**_Nota de la Autora: Capi dedicado a todas las mamis, ¡Feliz Día de la Madre!_**

**Capítulo 4: El Padre de Alwine**

—Tu padre se llamaba Philippe Deneuve y era un habitante de la tierra Midgard —le reveló con voz sosegada mientras caminaban hacia el altar en donde la sagrada espada permanecía suspendida en el aire por un poder misterioso.

—¿U-un habitante de… de… qué? —quiso saber Alwine sin lograr comprender del todo a su madre.

Alrun se detuvo y la miró cariñosamente.

—De Midgard, querida; la Tierra de los Humanos en donde tú has vivido hasta ahora.

—¿La tierra de los humanos? ¡Entonces mi papá era un humano! —exclamó con los ojos abiertos de par a par, tan contenta como sorprendida.

—Así es, querida; él fue un ser humano maravilloso y debes sentirte orgullosa por ser su hija.

—¿Y qué pasó con él? —quiso saber el capitán Seagull Hood, siempre inclinado hacia el sentimentalismo y la curiosidad.

La interpelada alzó la vista, una hermosa mirada llena de tristeza y rencor.

—Él murió para salvar la vida de Alwine y mi honor.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, impactados con aquella inesperada revelación.

—¿Pero cómo pudo suceder algo así? —insistió Seagull.

—Porque así lo dictó el Sagrado Consejo de elfos de _Alfheim_ al enterarse del fruto de mi unión con un humano, lo cual me estaba absolutamente prohibido por ser la guardiana sagrada de la espada de Odín y un ser superior a los humanos. —Todo esto lo había dicho con un tono frío e insensible, ocultando su furia y dolor tras una serena y pálida máscara—. Para ellos mi acto de amor era degradante y vergonzoso, algo que sería muy mal visto y hasta sería objeto de la burla de todos los reinos de _Yggdrasil_ y debía ser castigado con celeridad…

Haciendo una breve pausa, las delgadas cejas de Alrun se arquearon, dejando salir una voz casi ronca de su garganta.

—El castigo por mi sacrilegio fue que Philippe se ofreciera a sí mismo como sacrificio en honor al dios Odín para que perdonara nuestro pecado. Si Philippe aceptaba suicidarse, el Consejo perdonaría la vida de Alwine (que aún no había nacido) y yo seguiría siendo la guardiana de la espada prometiendo que jamás volvería a poner un pie fuera de este templo que sería mi prisión para el resto de mi vida. Si Philippe se negaba a dar su vida por nosotras, podría marcharse hacia su país y entonces nosotras seríamos las que hubiéramos tenido que sacrificar nuestras vidas.

—Pero él optó por la primera opción, ¿verdad? —soltó Seagull, reprimiendo la rabia que sentía por aquella injusticia.

Los ojos de Alrun brillaron.

—Sí. Él se lanzó valientemente desde lo más alto de un precipicio y Alwine fue apartada de mi lado apenas nació y condenada al exilio en Midgard. —La miró llena de tristeza mientras acariciaba su cabecita—. Yo siempre recé para que algún alma caritativa que cuidara de ti… ¡La culpa de saberte desamparaba me rompía el corazón y me llenaba de angustia! ¡Oh, Alwine! ¡Hubiera dado hasta mi vida por haberte evitado todo el sufrimiento que viviste!

—¡Mamita! —exclamó la niña, arrojándose sobre ella para abrazarla con todas las fuerzas de sus bracitos, llorando desconsoladamente.

—¡¡Insensatos!! —gritó el pirata, enfurecido por tanta injusticia, golpeando la helada pared con su puño—. ¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles? ¡Aún cuando Philippe haya dado su vida por ustedes esos malditos tipos del Consejo siguen castigándolas!

—La vida está llena de injusticias, capitán Seagull —replicó Alrun, siempre manteniendo sus sentimientos bajo control—, pero también está llena de pequeños gozos que valen la pena vivirlos…

Y con esto miró tiernamente a Alwine, acariciándole la cabecita mientras la niña seguía aferrada fuertemente a ella.

—Tu padre llegó a estas remotas tierras un día de verano a bordo de un barco militar. Ninguno de su tripulación pudo ver este templo porque yo me había encargado de ocultarlo con mis poderes tras un espeso manto de niebla. Me llamó la atención el hecho de que luego de unas semanas todos se marcharan de estas costas excepto tu padre, que se quedó viviendo en una cabaña que él y sus compañeros habían construido. Aquello me pareció muy extraño y tanto Egmon como yo estuvimos vigilándolo desde una distancia prudencial, pues no queríamos que él supiera acerca de nuestra existencia.

Ahora voy a describirte cómo era tu padre tanto en su personalidad como en su apariencia, hija: él era alto, bastante alto; de casi dos metros, su cabello era de un castaño oscuro, largo y ondulado que siempre sujetaba en la nuca con una cinta negra; sus ojos eran del color de la miel, de mirada intensa e inteligente; su nariz era larga y recta; boca ancha y algo fruncida, demostrando que era un hombre terco. Era esbelto pero con buena forma; su piel, antes blanca, era para entonces morena, tostada bajo los rayos del sol. Cuando caminaba era como si fuera capaz de llevarse todo por delante, era un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo y una persona que le gustaba mucho la soledad, pero rodeado por la naturaleza a la que tanto quería. Para ese entonces tendría más de 30 años.

Solía encontrársele sentado en alguna roca o algún tronco, escribiendo en unos cuadernillos algunas veces o mirando el mar en otras. Sintiendo gran curiosidad por lo que él escribía, un día utilicé un hechizo sobre mí misma y me disfracé como una humana, presentándome ante él como una habitante más de aquella región, huérfana de padre y madre y descendiente de los vikingos.

En un principio él pareció molestarse un poco con mi presencia, pero al enterarse que yo era descendiente de verdaderos vikingos quiso saber sobre los mitos y leyendas que supuestamente habían pasado de generación en generación en mi "familia".

En un comienzo creí que él andaba por detrás de la Sagrada Espada, pero pronto me enteré que él era una especie de historiador de la tierra de Midgard y que ahora se encontraba escribiendo un libro sobre los vikingos y sus creencias.

Al saber sobre el verdadero motivo de su presencia en los límites entre Midgard y Asgard, me tranquilicé y no creí que él fuera un verdadero peligro para nosotros, sobre todo cuando me contó que permanecería en estas regiones durante un año, fecha en la que sus amigos vendrían a recogerlo.

Era una locura para cualquier habitante de Midgard permanecer siquiera un mes en tierras tan remotas e inhóspitas como lo eran éstas, pero tu padre era un hombre decidido y ya había vivido en los sitios más peligrosos de su mundo por el sólo hecho de recopilar información acerca de la historia de su propia raza, así que, por la fuerza, él también era una especie de aventurero y explorador además de historiador, por lo tanto sabía mucho acerca de la supervivencia en regiones peligrosas.

Cuando terminé de relatarle todo lo que yo supuestamente sabía acerca de las raíces vikingas de mi familia, decidí retirarme y no volverlo a ver nunca más, manteniendo el templo siempre oculto a su vista… —Alrun sonrió—. Pero en cuanto le di la espalda, él me dijo: "Espero poder verla otra vez, madeimoselle; su presencia me resultó muy gratificante a pesar de que yo no se lo haya demostrado".

No me dijo nada más, simplemente volvió su regio rostro hacia el mar, con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Pasaron días antes de que yo me decidiera a verlo nuevamente, pues había algo en él que me atraía irremediablemente y creo que era porque tenía un aire a misterio en su distante personalidad. Siendo Philippe una persona tan áspera, me sentí muy especial cuando él me pidió verme de nuevo. Aunque tu padre nunca demostró sus verdaderos sentimientos desde un principio, pudo demostrar a cambio un enorme conocimiento acerca de la historia y costumbres de Midgard, además de los estudios que hacía sobre la naturaleza sabía muchas historias ficticias. Éstas eran mis favoritas y él siempre me las relataba con una voz llena de calidez, contrastando con su personalidad aparentemente distante.

Tu padre no era un hombre amargado ni mucho menos antisocial, solamente era una persona seria y muy madura tras haber visto lo mejor y lo peor del ser humano durante sus continuos viajes y expediciones alrededor de su mundo. Una vez, él me había dicho que era una especie de científico: un enciclopedista. En un principio no supe muy bien a lo que él se refería, pero pronto comprendí que era algo así como un hombre ilustrado, uno que siempre está estudiando o investigando para aportar sus conocimientos y descubrimientos a la humanidad, y aunque él parecía ser una persona insensible, se volvía muy apasionado cuando encontraba algo que le interesaba.

Durante todo un año continué visitándolo, acompañándolo en sus expediciones algunas veces y en sus sesiones de caza en otras, puesto que sus amigos le habían dejado una buena provisión de pólvora, un arma, un cuchillo y una caña de pescar. Pero la mayoría de las veces lo ayudaba a anotar sus observaciones, dibujar y escuchar sus historias sentados al abrigo del fuego, afuera viendo las estrellas o adentro de la cabaña cuando hacía mucho frío. Philippe nunca me preguntó en dónde vivía yo, cosa que me intrigó y preocupó muchas veces porque me hacía dudar si él sabía o no acerca de mi verdadera identidad, pero siempre descartaba aquella posibilidad por creerla muy poco probable, ¿cómo podría él conocer mi verdadera identidad? Llegué a pensar que su egoísmo no le permitía pensar en las personas que lo rodeaban. Pero todo eso cambió cuando, luego de un año, el barco militar francés que lo había dejado en estas tierras apareció en el horizonte con las claras intenciones de venir a recogerlo.

Yo me encontraba de pie a su lado, mirando junto con él aquel diminuto puntito que lentamente se hacía cada vez más grande a medida que se aproximaba a la costa. No comprendía por qué, pero me sentía muy triste al pensar que ya nunca más volvería a ver la serenidad de Philippe ni a escuchar sus maravillosas historias. ¡Su sola presencia significaba mucho para mí! No sabía si él sentía lo mismo, dudaba de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí y eso me mortificaba considerablemente.

Ya no pudiendo soportar aquella dolorosa situación, decidí marcharme antes de verlo abordar aquel barco. "Ya me voy. Que tengas un feliz retorno a tu hogar", le dije, volviéndole la espalda mientras trataba de reprimir las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, haciéndome sentir como la más grande de las idiotas; pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando él me tomó firmemente por la muñeca y me dijo con voz segura pero un tanto trémula:

"¿Por qué me abandonas antes de revelarme tu verdadero nombre?".

Aquella inesperada pregunta me dejó paralizada, pálida y boquiabierta, pero logré dominarme y responderle con lógica, sacudiendo inútilmente la mano para que la soltara.

"No comprendo lo que quieres decir. Ya te dije mi nombre".

"Me dijiste el nombre de una joven que no conozco, pero no me dijiste el nombre del ser sobrenatural del cual me enamoré".

Con los incesantes y rápidos latidos de mi corazón golpeándome furiosamente el pecho, no me atreví a volverme para mirarlo a la cara. Aquella sorprendente revelación de su amor por mí me había dejado sin fuerzas para nada, pues comprendía que yo también estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. ¿Cómo había pasado semejante cosa? ¿Cómo una de las elfos más respetadas y poderosas del reino de Alfheim, Guardiana Sagrada de la Gran Espada Balmung, se haya enamorado de un mortal? ¿De un habitante de Midgard? ¿Cómo había sucedido? Tal vez sucedió gradualmente, poco a poco, sin darme cuenta fui enamorándome de él, de su forma de ser, de su presencia, de sus silencios cuando ambos contemplábamos las estrellas y, aunque nunca me demostró lo que sentía verdaderamente por mí más allá de su amable caballerosidad, siempre me sentí de alguna manera cobijada bajo un manto de ternura, seguridad y tranquilidad cada vez que estaba a su lado.

Pero también comprendí al instante que lo nuestro iba a ser imposible ya que estaba absolutamente prohibido para mí, pues yo tenía un deber muy importante qué cumplir, mucho más que enamorarme, así que, envalentonada y endurecida por aquella dura realidad, tuve el valor de volverme y mirarlo a los ojos, dispuesta a mentirle o a decirle la cruda verdad si era necesario, rompiendo con seguridad nuestros corazones. Pero él lo comprendió todo antes de que yo dijera nada; Philippe siempre había sido un hombre muy inteligente, intuitivo y observador. Me dijo que no le mintiera, que desde un principio había sabido que yo no era un ser humano y que solamente había sido cortés conmigo para aprender más sobre mí y así poder escribir su libro, pero que poco a poco fue enamorándose de mí, casi sin darse cuenta.

"Siempre creí que el amor era simplemente una reacción química del cerebro" me dijo, "¿Cómo pude ser tan insensible? ¡Este sentimiento es realmente maravilloso y estoy dispuesto a pagar un alto precio con tal de amarte y ser amado por ti!".

Él siempre había permanecido ante mí como un hombre frío y distante, y ahora que él me mostraba por fin sus sentimientos más íntimos, era yo la que debía permanecer dura e insensible como una roca, aunque mi interior estuviera muriendo de dolor.

"Olvida ya ese tonto sueño" le dije, "Aunque yo también te amara lo nuestro sería imposible. Vete con los tuyos y olvídate de mí".

Pude ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro, pero traté de permanecer firme en mi decisión.

Philippe no era un soñador, era un hombre muy realista y comprendió de inmediato el por qué de mi negativa y no insistió más, soltándome por fin la mano.

Alrun se miró la mano, como si el recuerdo de aquel momento se hubiera quedado impreso en las líneas de la palma.

—En el mismo instante que tu padre soltó mi mano —la guardiana continuó con su relato—, sentí como si una inmensa soledad me rodeaba por completo y una infinita tristeza atravesaba mi alma y mi corazón; y cuando él me dio la espalda fue como si mi razón de vivir también me diera la espalda. Cuando comenzó a alejarse de mí sentí deseos de gritarle que no se marchara y que se quedara conmigo, ¿cómo podría seguir con mi vida luego de haber permitido que se marchara el único ser que había amado en mi vida? Pero no tuve el valor pero sí la suficiente determinación como para no hacerlo…

Alrún hizo una corta pausa, poniendo a todos más ansiosos de lo que ya estaban.

—…Nuestra historia hubiera terminado allí mismo si Philippe no hubiera vuelto su rostro hacia mí para decirme:

"Dime tu verdadero nombre; solamente te pido eso… ¿No comprendes que la única manera de sobrellevar esta soledad es conocer el nombre de la mujer que amo y repetirlo hasta mi muerte?".

Yo me quedé atónita, pues comprendí que yo también me sentiría muy sola cuando él ya no estuviera a mi lado, cuando ya no lo viera nunca más porque su vida sería mucho más corta que la mía así que, con el corazón hecho pedazos, le revelé mi verdadero nombre y mi verdadera apariencia.

"Mi nombre es Alrun, la Sagrada Guardiana que custodia los límites entre Midgard y Asgard".

Philippe estaba muy sorprendido, pero, como siempre, supo dominar muy bien sus sentimientos, permaneciendo sereno.

"Gracias, Alrun. Nunca te olvidaré".

Había un dejo de tristeza en su voz que me conmovió, y cuando él me dio la espalda e inició su marcha hacia la playa, alejándose lentamente de mí, me di cuenta que lo amaba más que cualquier cosa y que no podía dejarlo marchar así. ¡No me importaba lo que sucediera después conmigo! Tomada ya mi decisión, le grité que me detuviera. Él me obedeció enseguida, pero no se volvió hacia mí, así que corrí hacia él para pedirle que se quedara conmigo…

Y aquel tierno momento volvió a la mente de Alrun, que rememoró en su corazón aquel atesorado recuerdo en vez de revelárselo a los demás.

Ella se había acercado a él por la espalda, abrazándolo amorosamente por la cintura y apoyando suavemente la frente sobre su ancha espalda.

—No te vayas; quédate conmigo… —le pidió mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su hermoso rostro—… Yo también te amo…

Philippe no dijo nada, simplemente se volvió hacia ella, la observó con enorme ternura y, tomándola suavemente del mentón, la besó.

Seagull y Alwine intercambiaron sus miradas, extrañados por el repentino silencio de la elfo, quien se había quedado mirando hacia la nada con las mejillas arreboladas. Carraspeando, el capitán intentó volverla al presente.

—¡Ejém! ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó después?

Avergonzada pero ocultándolo muy bien, Alrun continuó con su relato, cuyos ojos violáceos comenzaron a encenderse por una inmensa furia contenida, los puños crispados, las delgadas cejas arqueadas a medida que iba hablando.

—Durante un año mantuvimos nuestro romance en secreto con la ayuda de mis poderes, pasamos momentos maravillosos encontrándonos en la cabaña que pasó a ser mi segundo hogar, dando tranquilos paseos por la playa junto a tu padre, escribiendo historias, conversando y acompañándonos en nuestra soledad… Pero un frío día de invierno los miembros del Sagrado Consejo de Elfos aparecieron sorpresivamente ante nosotros para sentenciarnos por nuestras acciones, como ustedes ya saben.

Yo llevaba dos meses de embarazo y tu padre no cabía en sí de tanto gozo, ¡te adoraba antes de que nacieras, hija!, así que no dudó un instante en aceptar su terrible destino… ¡Philippe demostró cuán grande era el valor de su alma sacrificándose a sí mismo para salvar nuestras vidas!

Nuevamente Alrun se perdió en aquellos lejanos y dolorosos recuerdos del pasado, acordándose del momento en que ella, los miembros del Consejo y Philippe se encontraban en la sima de uno de los más altos picos helados, al borde de un profundo y oscuro abismo, lugar en donde él debía lanzarse hacia el vacío para dar su vida por ellas.

—Ve y cumple con tu destino —le ordenó el más viejo de los elfos.

Philippe asintió, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna clase de sentimiento, pero antes de cumplir con su sentencia se acercó a Alrun y acarició lenta y suavemente su dorado cabello y su mejilla, con los ojos vidriosos al igual que los de ella.

No pudiendo soportar ya tanto dolor, Alrun tomó desesperada aquella rústica pero cariñosa mano, tratando de mantenerla más tiempo sobre su mejilla mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse sobre ellas.

—Sé fuerte, mi amor, como siempre lo has sido —le pidió él, sonriéndole afectuosa y valientemente—. No te culpes por esto; no me arrepiento el haberte conocido porque por fin he conocido la verdadera felicidad gracias a tu amor. Dile a mi hijo o a mi hija que su padre lo amó tanto que estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por él…

Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, Alrun se sorprendió al ver una lágrima deslizarse por el rostro de Philippe.

—… Lo único que lamento es que no podré volver a verte nunca más… —logró decirle para luego besar caballerosamente la esbelta mano de su desconsolada amaba, soltarla y caminar sin vacilar un instante hacia el precipicio.

Alrun permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar, conteniendo las lágrimas mientras veía impotente al hombre que amaba detenerse al borde del abismo, girar su cabeza para mirarla por última vez y despedirse de ella con una sonrisa. Un segundo después, el valiente humano que se había atrevido a desafiar los designios de los dioses para amar a un ser inalcanzable, se lanzó hacia el vacío, encontrando la muerte por los seres que amaba.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Por fin logré publicar un capi nuevo¡ Perdónenme, sin querer me he tomado un mes de descanso por cuestiones personales, cansancio y bloqueo literario… pero creo que ya todo está bien ^_^ ¡Lamento haberlos preocupado¡**

**Nos leemos en una semana¡**

**Cuídense¡**

**Gabriella Yu**


	6. En el Armario de Davy Jones

**Capítulo 5: En el Armario de Davy Jones**

Muchas veces el capitán Jack Sparrow se preguntaba en dónde estaba y cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba en aquel espantoso lugar, pues éste parecía salido de una horrible pesadilla de la que no podía despertar por más que lo intentara o deseara.

Su mente ya no podía razonar con la extraña lógica con la que había funcionado toda su vida, llegando a creer que había perdido completamente el juicio, así que ni él mismo podía explicarse la situación en la que se encontraba. Solamente lo mantenía el recuerdo de la dolorosa traición de su querida Elizabeth y la lejana esperanza de recuperar su vida anterior mientras su hermana Jacky siguiera existiendo en el otro mundo.

Pero aquel infierno en el que se encontraba, el armario de Davy Jones, era tortuoso, extraño; el doloroso suplicio por el que tenía que pasar una y otra vez era sencillamente insoportable.

Jack abrió los ojos de repente, encontrándose tendido sobre la ardiente arena, sintiendo una sed abominable, la boca amarga, un hambre terrible y un padecimiento tan intenso en el estómago que lo hacía retorcerse de dolor y exclamar quejidos que nunca antes había soñado proferir.

Nuevamente, como tantas otras veces, sentía que se moría de sed, hambre y dolor.

Se sentó penosamente, llevándose las manos a su adolorida cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cuántas veces había ya muerto de hambre y de sed? ¿Una vez? ¿Dos veces? ¿Diez veces? ¿Cincuenta veces? No importaba cuantas veces había muerto ya y vuelto a vivir otra vez sólo para morir de nuevo, únicamente importaba aquel terrible trance entre la vida y la muerte por el que tenía que pasar una y otra vez: el horrible sabor a muerte en la boca y el insoportable dolor que hacía crujir sus entrañas hasta la muerte.

Morir desesperado, volver a la vida desesperado; vivir desesperado, volver a morir desesperado. Moría tan sólo para volver a vivir un día más y volver a morir rodeado del dolor, la desesperación y la locura. ¿Acaso aquel era el infiero que el cruel Davy Jones lo había condenado por su incumplimiento con el trato que habían hecho por el _Perla Negra_?

—… Si hubiera sabido que era esto lo que me esperaba, mejor me habría conseguido una carretilla tirada por asnos… —susurró aún con la cabeza entre las manos, inclinado sobre sus rodillas, respirando dificultosamente a causa de su escualidez.

Pero Jack amaba al _Perla Negra_ a pesar de todo; amaba la libertad que le ofrecía sin que nada lo atara a tierra. ¿Cómo odiar lo que tanto se ama?

No sólo el hambre, la sed y el dolor físico trastornaban su existencia en aquel lugar, también era acosado por alucinaciones tan reales que lograban conducirlo hacia una locura definitiva. Cuando Jack Sparrow alzó la cabeza, se quedó estupefacto al reconocer lo que tenía frente suyo, no muy lejos de él.

—¡El Perla! —exclamó.

En efecto, su adorado barco pirata se encontraba a tan sólo unas cuantas leguas de distancia de la playa de la desértica isla en que la que jack se encontraba confinado. Aquel mismo barco que flotaba suavemente sobre las aguas, le ofrecía sin duda alguna la tan anhelada libertad

—¡El Perla! —repitió, levantándose penosamente del suelo para comenzar a correr torpemente hacia la playa, desesperado por volver a poner sus manos sobre el timón de la única cosa que le importaba en la vida. ¡Sólo así podía liberarse de su cruel destino!

Pero las cosas no le iban a dar como tanto deseaba, pues el feroz infierno en el ahora que se encontraba, siempre se encargaba de borrar aquellas endebles esperanzas de salvación con bromas crueles, porque aunque corriera con todas sus fueras, Jack nunca podía alcanzar la playa a pesar de que ésta parecía estar a tan sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia. Cansado y desesperanzado, Jack se dejó caer nuevamente a tierra, derrotado, luego de haber utilizando las pocas energías que tenía, mirando triste y angustiosamente hacia la inalcanzable _Perla Negra_ que permanecía meciéndose cómodamente sobre las olas, pareciéndole que lo invitaba a abordarlo amistosamente algunas veces o burlándose cruelmente de él en otras.

—… Creo que está fuera de mi alcance… —dijo, pretendiendo inútilmente ser gracioso para animarse un poco.

—¿Qué pasa, hermanito? ¿Se te escurre algo de las manos? —le preguntó una voz que él conocía muy bien.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, hermanita —le replicó, volviendo su rostro hacia su otro yo, la capitana Jacky Sparrow, quien permanecía de pie a su lado con el semblante cruel y burlón.

—¿Que no? —rebatió ésta con cierta satisfacción, sonriéndole maliciosamente—. Pues creo que tu asunto es _muy_ mío porque _yo _soy el capitán del Perla Negra, hermanito, y solamente yo puedo capitanearlo, ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—Deja de decir incoherencias, especie de mujer. Bien sabes que el verdadero capitán Jack Sparrow soy yo, _savvy?_ Un hombre, no una mujer —le sonrió a su típica manera atractiva e irónica a pesar de su cadavérico aspecto, admirando las voluptuosas formas redondeadas de su hermana.

—¡Ah! ¿Eso crees? Pues observa y muérete de la envidia, hermanito —replicó siempre sonriente, tirándole un pequeño beso con la mano para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la playa, acercándose al mismísimo Perla Negra que Jack no podía alcanzar por más que lo intentara.

—¡No! ¡No te atrevas a ponerle tus sucias pero sensuales manos encima! —gritó, corriendo como un desesperado hacia la misma dirección que ella, algo inútil, puesto que no lograba alcanzarla por más que extendiera el brazo. Ella avanzaba, pero él no.

—¡Maldición! ¡Ojalá el ron se te haga agua, hermanita! —exclamó deteniéndose de golpe, furioso.

—Cuál, ¿éste? —le replicó sin volverse y sin dejar de caminar, mostrándole una apetecible botella de aquel precioso líquido tan preciado por los piratas y que Jack no había probado una sola gota desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Llevando la botella a sus labios, Jacky exclamó:

—¡Mmm! ¡Qué delicioso elíxir! A mí esto no me parece agua, ¿_savvy_? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Jack se quedó sin saber qué decir, puesto que recordó que no había probado siquiera una sola gota de agua desde que había despertado en aquel horrible lugar. ¡Nunca en su vida había tenido tanta sed! ¡Hasta el agua le parecía ya atractiva!

Sorprendido, se percató de que cerca de él se hallaba el pico de una botella sobresaliendo de la arena. ¿No lo engañaban sus ojos? ¿Aquella era en verdad una botella de ron? ¿Acaso por fin aquel infierno iba a comenzar a recompensar todo su sufrimiento? ¡Milagro!

Ansioso por probar su delicioso contenido, se lanzó presuroso sobre el pico y desenterró una auténtica botella de ron.

—¡Por la virginidad de William Turner! ¡Es ron de verdad! —exclamó lleno de alegría luego de haberla destapado para oler su interior—. ¡A mi salud, hermanita!

Y se llevó la botella a la boca para saciar la terrible sed que tenía sólo para quedar atragantado con nada más que arena y más arena en vez de ron.

—¡¡¡Waaarggghhh!!! ¡Maldita sea la justicia poética! —se quejó mientras escupía, tosía y maldecía a su hermana y a su suerte.

—Siempre supe que usted era el peor pirata que había conocido, señor Sparrow —le dijo otra voz flemática muy conocida por nuestro protagonista, quien con muy poca simpatía se volvió lentamente hacia él.

—Capitán Jack Sparrow, comodoro Norrington —le aclaró.

—Ya no más, señor Sparrow. Jacky Sparrow es la única capitana del _Perla Negra_, y yo, yo soy ahora el almirante James Norrington.

—¡Ah! ¡Por eso nos traicionaste, maldito engreído! ¡Rata sucia! —exclamó Jack, furioso, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente para tomar a su enemigo por el cuello de la casaca de oficial.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Quíteme sus sucias manos de encima ahora mismo! —le exigió, lanzándolo al suelo de un bofetón—. ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo lo traicioné, Jack Sparrow? —le dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras alzaba lentamente el pie para colocárselo sobre la espalda—. ¡¡¡Usted y yo jamás fuimos compañeros en nada!!! ¡¡¡Siempre lo he odiado, maldito pirata!!! ¡¡¡Solamente te utilicé para mi beneficio!!!

Y comenzó a patearlo brutalmente sin compasión alguna y sin que Jack pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo debido a su debilidad física, antojándosele los golpes que aquel cruel sujeto le propinaba como si fueran terribles y dolorosos martillazos.

—¡¡Sufre, maldito; sufre!! ¡¡Te haré pagar por todo lo que me hiciste pasar!! ¡¡Jah, jah, jah, jah , jaah!! —Norrington reía cruelmente mientras lo golpeaba y escuchaba sus gritos de dolor—. ¡Gracias a tu estúpida ingenuidad logré robarte el corazón de Davy Jones, mandarte al infierno, convertirme en almirante y arrebatarte el _Perla Negra_ para entregárselo a Jacky! ¡¡Jah, jah, jah!!

—… ¡Ma… maldito…! —Jack apenas pudo decir, puesto que la agonía del hambre, la sed y el dolor comenzaban a debilitarlo rápidamente, dirigiéndolo lentamente hacia la muerte.

—¿Qué pasa, hermanito; necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó su sonriente otro yo, quien se encontraba ahora de pie frente a él.

—… ¡Ja… Jacky…! ¡A… ayúdame a salir de aquí…! —le pidió, extendiendo su temblorosa mano tanto como pudo.

—¡Jamás! —exclamó, pisándosela con desprecio, refregándole encima el taco de la bota, haciéndolo gritar de dolor—. ¿Acaso me crees tan estúpida como tú? ¡Siempre me menospreciaste por ser una mujer! ¡Jah! ¡Dime quién es el inútil ahora! —Le dejó el pie encima mientras Norrington dejaba de castigarlo—. Sé muy bien que me empujaste de las fauces del Kraken porque sabías que ya no habría escapatoria para ti y necesitabas que yo permaneciera con vida para que tú tuvieras una chance de regresar al otro mundo… —Lo miró con desprecio, sonriéndole maliciosamente—. ¡Tonto egoísta! ¡Ahora que ya le has pagado tu deuda a Davy Jones yo me quedaré con nuestro adorado _Perla Negra_ como su única capitana! ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, jaaa!!

Y volviéndose hacia Norrington le sonrió candorosamente y le dijo:

—¿Qué te parece si subimos a bordo de _nuestro_ navío, mi querido semental?

—Me parece magnífico, querida; no hay nada aquí por el que valga la pena quedarse.

Y luego de decir aquellas desdeñosas palabras, Norrington le ofreció el brazo a la pirata y ésta se lo tomó con una gran sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos se dignó a volver el rostro hacia el angustiado Jack Sparrow, quien seguía tirado en el suelo, mirándolos.

—… ¡N…no …! ¡No se atrevan a poner sus asquerosos pies sobre la cubierta de mi _Perla_…! —exclamó, volviendo a extender la mano mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Jacky y Norrington se detuvieron, pero no se volvieron, dándole deliberadamente la espalda.

—Púdrete en el infierno que tú mismo creaste, hermanito —le dijo para luego marcharse junto con Norrington hacia el _Perla Negra_; pero desaparecieron en la playa como si ambos fueran fantasmas.

Al escuchar semejante sentencia tan llena de odio, Jack se dejó caer sobre la arena, acabado. De pronto, Elizabeth fue quien esta vez apareció frente él, vestida como un pirata y aferrada al brazo de su prometido.

—Elizabeth… —murmuró Jack al verla, su semblante lleno de esperanza y tristeza.

Pero al contrario de nuestro protagonista, el rostro de la joven demostraba frío desdén.

—¡Elizabeth…! —repitió, extendiendo la temblorosa mano hacia ella, pero ésta se la apartó de un manotazo.

—¡No me toques, pirata!

—¡Ja! Mira quién lo dice… —replicó con ironía—. Creo que el verdadero pirata es otro…: un traidor o, mejor dicho, una traidora.

—Eso no me importa, Jack —rebatió Elizabeth fríamente—. Lo que realmente me importaba era engañarte haciéndote creer que te amaba para poder salvarnos —Sonrió despectivamente—. ¿Realmente creíste que yo podía llegar a amarte, pobre diablo? ¡Fuiste un ingenuo al caer en una trampa tan fácil! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

A Jack se le rompió el corazón al escuchar aquellas hirientes palabras, pero trató de sobrellevar el dolor lo mejor que pudo, tapándolo con su excéntrica personalidad a pesar de que se sentía morir por dentro.

—No pienses que no me había dado cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones, Elizabeth —fingió una débil sonrisa—, solamente aproveché la maravillosa oportunidad que me ofreciste para besarnos, _savy?_

Pero la chica no perdió su rostro risueño, aquellas palabras no la afectaron en absoluto.

—Di lo que quieras, sucio pirata; pero yo logré mi cometido y salvé a mi querido Will de la muerte que tú le habías echado encima… —y besó apasionadamente a su prometido, lastimando aún más el corazón del capitán del _Perla Negra_, quien no pudo evitar desviar la mirada. Elizabeth le sonrió cruelmente.

—Tonto infeliz —dijo—, ¿cómo pudiste pensar que una dama como yo podría enamorarse de un patético pirata muerto de hambre como tú? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Will también comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de él, burlándose de su ingenuidad, su corazón roto y su infortunio.

Humillado, frustrado y adolorido, Jack no pudo seguir soportando aquella burla y golpeó furioso el suelo con ambos puños.

—¡¡Ya basta!! —gritó, y entonces, en un segundo, todo desapareció a su alrededor, siendo ahora rodeado por una profunda oscuridad que llegaba a penetrar tanto su alma como su corazón.

—… Estoy solo… —murmuró, poniéndose penosamente en pie, pues su debilidad era tal que siempre estaba mareado, sufriendo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—… Solo… —repitió, sintiendo un indescriptible sentimiento de soledad como nunca antes lo había sentido, pues nuevamente había sido traicionado por las personas en las que había depositado toda su confianza, rompiéndole el corazón, sintiéndose abandonado.

—¿Qué te pasa, hermanito? ¿Las cosas no te salieron como lo planeaste? —le dijo Jacky, apareciendo suspendida en medio de la oscuridad.

—… Cállate… —rebatió entre dientes, furioso, los puños crispados y la quijada bien apretada.

—Tan sólo es uno más del montón; no tiene nada de especial —dijo Norrington con un tono de profundo desdén.

—Cállate…

—¿Quién podría amar a un pirata tan patético y lunático como tú? —inquirió Elizabeth, punzante.

—Cállate.

Pero en vez de callarse, los tres comenzaron a girar alrededor suyo, señalándolo con el dedo y gritando.

"¡Mediocre! ¡Patético! ¡Das lástima! ¡Nadie te quiere! ¡Eres despreciable! ¡Perdedor!".

—¡Basta! —exclamó al borde del histerismo, llevándose desesperado las manos a los oídos en un vano intento de evitar escuchar aquellos insultos. Pero en vez de parar, seguían atacándolo despiadadamente.

—¿Realmente crees que alguien vendrá a rescatarte cuando ya me tienen a mí como su capitana, hermanito? ¡Pero que iluso eres! ¡Nadie se tomará la molestia de venir por ti! ¡Nadie!

—¡Mentira! ¡Vendrán por mí! ¡Estoy seguro!

—¡Cállate, pirata estúpido! ¡Nadie vendrá por ti porque los piratas se extinguieron! ¡Tu época de ociosa libertad terminó! ¡Ya todo está perdido para ti!

—¡¡Mentira!! —gritó, apretando aún más las manos sobre sus oídos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Acéptalo, Jack!; ¡estás acabado! ¡Nadie te quiere!, ¡Y ES POR ESO QUE TODOS TE TRAICIONAMOS!

—¡¡¡NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! —gritó, llevándose desesperado las manos a la cabeza que parecía querer estallarle de un momento a otro. No quería aceptar el hecho de que las personas en las que él había confiando, lo habían traicionado, especialmente Elizabeth, a quien siempre le había tenido un cariño muy especial desde que la había conocido… ¿Cómo habían podido ser tan cruel con él? De pronto, en medio de la angustia que lo estaba agobiando, sintió un intenso y punzante dolor en el pecho; llevándose la mano al corazón que se había detenido, se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo un frío mortal que recorrió su cuerpo en un segundo. Su mente se sumió en una terrible oscuridad, sus ojos se nublaron repentinamente y sus piernas comenzaron a flaquearle, cayendo pesadamente de espaldas sobre el suelo, muerto.

Oscuridad…

Lo primero que escuchó fue el murmullo de las olas chocando contra la costa; al abrir lentamente los ojos los fuertes rayos del sol quisieron cegarlo. Sintiendo que se moría de hambre y de sed, Jack Sparrow a duras penas logró sentarse sobre la arena blanquecina, percatándose que se encontraba en una isla desierta y que a lo lejos se encontraba varado cerca de la playa su amado _Perla Negra_, su única esperanza de salvación. Ilusionado, se puso en pie y comenzó a correr con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hacia el barco, pero para su desilusión, se dio cuenta de que por más que corriera, nunca lograba llegar a la playa.

Bufó desesperado y cayó sentado al suelo, derrotado.

—¿Qué pasa, hermanito? ¿Acaso perdiste algo? —se burló Jacky, apareciendo de repente frente a él e iniciando nuevamente la tortuosa cadena de sufrimiento a la que el capitán Jack Sparrow estaba condenado a vivir para siempre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el fuerte de Port Royal, el flamante almirante James Norrington se encontraba revisando unos papeles cuando fue interrumpido por unos tímidos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Adelante —concedió con voz apagada, inmerso en su trabajo, único medio de escape para su dolor.

No se molestó siquiera en alzar la vista, por lo que no se dio por enterado quién había ingresado a su despacho.

—¿Qué es lo que desea?

—… Castigarte.

Con los ojos bien abiertos de par en par, el aterrorizado oficial alzó poco a poco su tembloroso semblante hasta que vio a la mismísima Isabel Jacobson parada al fondo de la habitación, mirándolo fijamente con un brillo cruel en sus ojos celestes.

—¡Isabel! —exclamó horrorizado.

—Así es, maldito ingrato. He venido para tomar revancha de tu traición.

Pálido como un muerto y temblando como una frágil hoja, James comprendió inmediatamente que su hora había llegado al fin.

**Breve Nota de una autora descuidada:**

**por alguna razón se edita mal el capi. Es la segunda vez que lo cambio. No escribiré mucho ahora por las dudas...**

**Gaby ^_^**


	7. La Crueldad de Isabel Jacobson

**Capítulo 6: La Crueldad de Isabel Jacobson**

La primera reacción de Norrington fue instintiva; como militar, le habían enseñado a estar preparado para actuar a la menor demostración de peligro, por lo que, veloz como un rayo, tomó la empuñadura de su espada, preparado para utilizarla al menor movimiento de su enemigo; pero toda su disposición a la batalla desapareció en un segundo tras reordenar sus ideas y comprender lo inútil de sus actos, por lo que la presión de su mano sobre el mango de la espada se aflojó considerablemente.

—Isabel… —murmuró aterrorizado, todo el color de su rostro había desaparecido al percatarse de que su ex amiga llevaba puesto su impecable uniforme de almirante. Algo no andaba bien allí—… Tú… Tú hiciste algo, ¿verdad? ¿Con Lord Beckett?

—No eres tan estúpido como aparentas, James —replicó la aludida, comenzando a acercarse aterradora y lentamente hacia él—. A pesar de que tu rendimiento en la academia fue menor al mío, siempre superaste al de los demás cadetes.

—¿Acaso hiciste un trato con él? —insistió, tratando de no recordar aquellos días de colegio en los que Isabel y él habían sido tan amigos.

—Eso resulta muy obvio, ¿no te parece? Si no, no llevaría puesto de nuevo mi uniforme.

James retrocedió un paso, comprendiendo que ahora estaba a merced de la furia de Isabel. Muy pronto pagaría por su traición. Su hora había llegado. Ella, al notarlo tan nervioso y atemorizado, sonrió satisfecha. ¡Cómo iba a divertirse con él!

—¿Cu-cuál fue el trato que hicieron? —hizo esa pregunta en un vano intento de posponer tan sólo unos segundos más el castigo que veía venir en contra suya.

—No tengo por qué responder eso —le sonrió con una crueldad tan intensa que el oficial no puedo hacer otra cosa más que retroceder aterrorizado hasta chocar de espaldas contra la pared, pareciéndose aún más a un animalito acorralado que temblaba ante su cruel predador.

—Yo…

—Guarda silencio —lo interrumpió con crudeza—. No quiero escuchar el motivo por el que te atreviste a traicionarme porque ya lo sé—. Siguió caminando lentamente hacia él, regodeándose de puro placer al notarlo tan asustado. Le encantaba inspirar ese terror sobre James.

Evitando el escritorio, se detuvo frente al atemorizado hombre, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Acercando su rostro al de él, tomó ambos brazos, aferrándose a ellos como si fueran garras poderosas. Con el corazón queriéndosele salir por la boca, Norrington cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el aliento de ella sobre su oído derecho.

—… Y por esa misma traición vas a sufrir como nunca has sufrido en tu vida, mi querido amigo...

Pero James quiso defenderse antes de que ella le hiciera daño, tratando de desenvainar la espada, pero Isabel fue mucho más rápida que él y le propinó un bofetón tan fuerte y repentino que lo lanzó contra una maseta que se encontraba en una de las esquinas, haciéndola mil pedazos.

—¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a levantarme la mano, infeliz! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo! —lo señaló con el dedo, furiosa—. ¡Tú fuiste el traidor, no yo!

—¡Eso no es cierto! —replicó Norrington más por desesperación que por valentía—. ¡Tú traicionaste nuestra amistad primero! ¡Me pediste algo imposible y me humillaste!

Furiosa, Isabel se acercó a él tan veloz como un rayo y lo tomó fuertemente del cuello, hincándose ante él para poder mirarlo al rostro.

—¡Lo que yo siempre sentí por ti fue amor, no amistad! —lo soltó con desprecio y, poniéndose de pie, se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas para mirar hacia afuera a través de los cristales, sonriendo con maliciosa satisfacción.

—¿Por qué no te acercas a ver por la ventana? Te tengo una sorpresa que ciertamente te gustará muchísimo.

James ni siquiera se atrevió a levantarse del suelo, pues estaba simplemente aterrorizado, paralizado por miedo que recorría todo su ser.

—¿¡Qué te sucede!? ¡¡Ven aquí de inmediato!! ¡¡Obedece a tu superior!! —gritó furiosa.

El oficial no supo cómo logró hacerlo, pues aquellos instantes jamás existieron para él, pero pronto se encontró al lado de Isabel.

—Muy bien. Ahora quiero que mires hacia allá —le indicó hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el cadalso en dónde eran ejecutados los prisioneros.

Nervioso, Norrington obedeció e intentó enfocar su vista hacia la dirección que Isabel le señalaba; observó uno por uno a cada pobre desgraciado que estaba a punto se ser ejecutado por el verdugo hasta que se dio con tres personas que él conocía muy bien, sobre todo una de ellas.

—¡Madame Foubert! —gritó indignado, apoyándose sobre el cristal.

En efecto, la mujer francesa quien había sido su niñera e institutriz se encontraba entre aquellos que muy pronto iban a morir ahorcados, acompañada por la joven Elena y el pequeño Billy.

James pensó que quello no podía ser verdad, ¡tan sólo una hora antes los tres se encontraban sanos y salvos en casa su casa de Port Royal!

La pobre Elena, muerta de miedo, no dejaba de sollozar sabiendo que su hora llegaría muy pronto.

—No llores —le dijo la siempre arrogante pero valiente francesa—. Tienes que ser valerosa hasta el último segundo de tu vida.

—Para usted es fácil decirlo —replicó la impertinente muchacha—, ya vivió casi toda su vida. ¿Qué más le da morir ahora? ¡Yo apenas tengo 16 años y apenas he conocido el amor! —entonces, a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de un joven muchacho de cabellos oscuros y rostro moreno, aquel joven pirata de carácter fuerte que le había prometido regresar a Tortuga para liberarla de su prisión y que luego había recibido la dolorosa noticia de que él se había casado con la hija de un pescador.

—Por lo menos tú conociste el amor —le confesó Annete con una triste media sonrisa—. Yo nunca tuve el valor ni el interés de amar a nadie y cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo perdí al único hombre que logró desestabilizar todo mi mundo…

Elena la miró llena de tristeza, sintiéndose muy culpable por el dolor de aquella mujer que se había comportado durante los meses anteriores como la madre que nunca había conocido.

—Lo siento, madame Foubert; no debí haberlo traicionado… ¡El doctor fue una persona tan buena conmigo y yo fui tan injusta con él! —bajó el semblante y nuevamente comenzó a llorar, arrepentida por lo que había hecho.

—No, querida; tú no tuviste toda la culpa —negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole tristemente mientras que de sus bellos ojos celestes comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de dolor, pues recordaba el sombrío momento en que aquella muchacha le había revelado su terrible secreto. En un principio Annete la odió con todo su corazón y la había tratado peor que a un asesino, pero pronto se dio cuenta del sincero arrepentimiento y el dolor de la chica y la había perdonado sin demora—. Tuviste una vida muy dura llena de gente abusiva y nada confiable que te hicieron creer que todos eran así y que solamente querían aprovecharse de ti… Estoy segura de que Monsieur Christian estará muy contento al saber que por lo menos logró que ya no siguieras pensando de esa manera…

—¿Entonces él no estará enojado conmigo por lo que le hice? —quiso saber Elena con los ojos velados por las lágrimas pero igualmente esperanzada.

—Claro que no —le sonrió—. ¡Estoy segura de que él ahora nos está esperando en el Cielo!

—¿Usted cree que el Cielo existe de verdad? —preguntó llena de ilusión.

—Por supuesto que sí, madeimoselle Elena —su rostro demostraba fuerza, seguridad y determinación a pesar de las lágrimas, transmitiendo valor a la muchacha—. Allí seremos felices y nada ni nadie volverán a lastimarnos.

Entonces, Elena volvió su moreno rostro hacia el cielo azul y dijo en un susurro:

—¡Entonces quiero ir al Cielo para disculparme con el buen doctor! —entonces miró hacia Annete y le sonrió llorando—. Lo único que lamento es que ya no volveré a ver a mi pequeña ratita…

La mujer francesa le devolvió la sonrisa y dirigió entonces su atención hacia el pequeño Billy, quien estaba parado al lado de Isabel, tan asustado como un animalito acorralado. Como el chico era sordo, madame no podía llamarle la atención, pero el sexto sentido de Billy, más desarrollado que el de los demás, le hizo volverse hacia ella y recibir así una cálida sonrisa reconfortante en un intento de transmitirle valor y seguridad para el terrible momento que ya casi estaba sobre ellos.

Mirando ella también hacia el cielo, Annete rezó por la salvación de su querido pupilo a quien amaba como al hijo que nunca había tenido:

"Por favor, Señor; otórgale a mi niño la felicidad que siempre ha anhelado… ¡Hazlo fuerte frente a esta dura prueba al que lo estás sometiendo!".

El verdugo ya estaba listo para ejecutarlos junto a los demás desgraciados.

Desesperado, James se volvió hacia Isabel, implorante.

—¡Isabel! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No los ejecutes! ¡Hazlo por nuestra antigua amistad!

La aludida, cruzada de brazos, negó con la cabeza, disfrutando enormemente todo aquello.

—Eso no es motivo suficiente para que los salve.

Norrington se quedó paralizado por algunos segundos, confundido. Debía hacer algo de inmediato para salvar a los suyos, lo que fuera. Ya había perdido demasiado como para seguir perdiendo aún más… Eso ya no podría soportarlo.

—¡E-entonces tómame a mí! ¡Yo soy al que realmente quieres, ¿verdad?! ¡Estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo con tal de salvar sus vidas! ¡Seré tu esclavo! ¡Haré lo que me ordenes, pero por favor, no los mates!

Isabel sonrió con crueldad, llena de placer. ¡Cómo disfrutaba verlo rebajarse de aquella manera!

—¿Sabes qué? Tú ya no me interesas más en lo absoluto; ni como hombre ni como amigo —fue la terrible respuesta que dejó a James completamente perplejo. Sólo le quedaba hacer una cosa más: humillarse. Cerró los puños con gran determinación, haciendo chirriar los dientes.

—¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Perdona sus vidas! —exclamó, postrándose a sus pies, implorando piedad—. ¡Toma mi vida a cambio! ¡Haz de mi lo que quieras pero salva sus vidas!

Los ojos de Isabel brillaron llenos de maldad, embriagada por el poder.

—Demasiado tarde —fue la terrible réplica.

James la miró asombrado e inmediatamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia la ventana tan sólo para ver cómo los prisioneros eran fríamente ejecutados, quedando colgados de las sogas atadas alrededor de sus cuellos, oscilando como un peso muerto. Todo había acabado para ellos, ya no había nada qué hacer.

—¡¡¡NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! —gritó, lleno de impotencia y frustración. Furioso y con los puños crispados, se volvió inmediatamente hacia Isabel. Sus ojos verdes brillaban por las lágrimas que los velaban—. ¡MALDITA! ¡ESTO NUNCA TE LO VOY A PERDONAR! —y diciendo esto, desenvainó velozmente la espada y la atacó con un poderoso golpe vertical—. ¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!!

Pero Isabel, sonriendo condescendientemente, evitó aquel ataque con absoluta facilidad haciéndose a un lado y propinándole un poderoso golpe de puño en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire y obligándolo a caer de rodillas.

—Nunca podrás derrotarme, James —le dijo, mirándolo despreciativamente—. Tus esfuerzos son inútiles; nunca lograste hacerlo en la academia… Yo siempre fui mejor que tú en el combate de espadas…

—¡¡¡Ya cállate de una vez y saca tu maldita espada!!! —la interrumpió, poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a vengar a sus seres queridos y perder la vida en ello.

—Bueno, bueno. Como tú quieras —y desenvainó su arma como quien cree que es una pérdida de tiempo.

Encolerizado por aquel desdén, Norrington volvió a atacarla, esta vez con un rápido y poderoso sablazo diagonal, pero desafortunadamente Isabel lo esquivó con destreza, colocándose justo detrás de él para propinarle su propio ataque, cortándole la espalda y haciéndole gritar de dolor.

—¡Ups! Creo que arruiné tu hermoso uniforme de almirante —se burló ésta, llevándose afectadamente la mano a la boca, riendo despectivamente.

—¡Cállate y pelea! —replicó, volviendo a arremeter contra ella, esta vez con la intención de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, con estocadas de esgrima. Pero Isabel reaccionó rápidamente y, con una velocidad increíble, pasó como un rayo al lado de él, cortándole el estómago con un solo corte.

James apenas profirió una queja, pero cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la mano izquierda en la herida y la otra aún sosteniendo su sable.

—Ríndete ya —le dijo ella, dándole la espalda, sonriendo victoriosa—, jamás podrás vencerme luchando de esa manera tan patética conmigo.

—Jamás me rendiré… —replicó él, poniéndose penosamente de pie para volverse lentamente hacia su enemiga, mirándola con enorme determinación y rencor—. ¡Prefiero morir luchando que soportar por más tiempo el infierno en el que me has metido! ¡No descansaré hasta haber vengado la muerte de los demás!

Isabel no pudo evitar reírse con desprecio.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Pero qué ser tan patético y repugnante resultaste ser! ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de ti? Qué mal gusto tengo…

—Y yo me pregunto cómo una pareja tan buena y amorosa como tus padres llegaron a tener por hija a un ser tan despreciable y sanguinario como el pirata que los asesinó… ¿Acaso ésta es tu idea de otorgarles el descanso eterno? No lo creo… Ellos deben estar muy decepcionados de ti… Tan sólo eres una pobre niña confundida y asustada… Me das lástima, Isabel.

Isabel quedó considerablemente impactada por algunos segundos a causa de aquellas palabras llenas de compasión por parte de su "amigo", pero la vergüenza y la humillación que sintió al escucharlas pronto cambió por una incontrolable ira llena de frustración. Con los puños crispados, se volvió hacia él, furiosa.

—¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!!! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ALGO ASÍ?! ¡¡¡TÚ ERES EL QUE DA LÁSTIMA AQUÍ!!!

Y sin que James Norrington lograra reaccionar a tiempo, Isabel le atravesó el hombro izquierdo con la espada, dejándolo clavado contra la pared, gimiendo de dolor y obligándolo a soltar definitivamente su propia espada.

—¿Acaso creíste que lograrías que yo te matara diciéndome esas palabras, maldito infeliz? —le preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, no queriendo admitir que lo que él había dicho era la pura verdad—. Te mantendré vivo y a mi lado y me encargaré de hacer tu existencia tan miserable que desearás morir todos los días sin poder conseguirlo jamás…

Trató de besarlo, pero él giró la cabeza para evitarlo. Aquel frío rechazo hirió aún más el orgullo de Isabel, por lo que decidió vengarse de inmediato.

Sonriendo cruelmente mientras acariciaba su mejilla, le dijo:

—¿Sabes qué? No quería decírtelo, pero tu querida prostituta está viva, y si no quieres que me desquite con ella, más te vale que te comportes conmigo, ¿sabes?

—¿Jacky está con vida? —inquirió volviendo su rostro hacia ella, con los ojos bien abiertos de par en par. ¡Por fin sentía que una pequeña lucecita de esperanza aparecía de entre toda la oscuridad que rodeaba su triste existencia! ¡Su amada Jacky estaba viva!

—Sí, pero depende de ti el que ella siga con vida… —le advirtió, tomándolo del mentón para así evitar que él no volviera a evitarla, acercando labios a los de él.

Comprendiendo lo que ella quería hacerle entender, el acorralado oficial no tuvo otra alternativa, así que cerró los ojos y se preparó para ser besado por la mujer que él consideraba como a su propia hermana, su mejor amiga. Ansiosa por ejercer su poder sobre él, Isabel capturó sus labios con una ferocidad insaciable, cruel, provocando un dolor indescriptible en su amigo, rompiéndole una vez más el corazón.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por todo su rostro a media que sentía cómo Isabel comenzaba a recorrer su tembloroso y adolorido cuerpo con sus ansiosas manos. Tal vez, si su mentalidad fuera otra, James hubiera disfrutado en cierta manera aquellas caricias, pero como tenía un gran sentido del honor y la moral, no podía evitar sentirse humillado y angustiado por ser tratado de una manera tan ultrajante por la persona que él aún consideraba su mejor amiga.

De pronto, una poderosa explosión se escuchó por todo el fuerte de Port Royal, provocando que las paredes temblaran y poniendo a todo el mundo alerta.

—¡¡¡Nos atacaaan!!! —se escuchó gritar a uno de los vigías. Furiosa y frustrada, Isabel se apartó de Norrington y le sacó sin ningún cuidado la espada del hombro, lastimándolo aún más.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpirnos? —y salió inmediatamente de la oficina, dejando que endeble James Norrington cayera al suelo cuan largo era, derrotado, avergonzado y adolorido.

Pero unos segundos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de desmayarse, James recordó que Jacky aún estaba con vida, por lo que, con renovadas fuerzas, se levantó como pudo y recogió su espada del suelo para dirigirse directamente hacia los calabozos del subterráneo, que era el lugar en dónde encerraban a los prisioneros más importantes y peligrosos. Aquellos a los que no convenía ejecutar por su gran valía.

Sosteniéndolo la esperanza de volver a verla, James trató de no pensar en el dolor de sus heridas tanto físicas como emocionales, tratando de mantenerse fuerte ante la adversidad, abriéndose paso entre los soldados que corrían despavoridos a su alrededor mientras el ataque del desconocido enemigo continuaba. James siempre había sido un hombre testarudo, y ahora era cuando más necesitaba de aquella "cualidad" para encontrar a su amada a pesar de que sus fuerzas poco a poco comenzaban a disminuir.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del fuerte, navegando cerca de sus escabrosas costas, los inesperados barcos árabes seguían atacando con sus balas de cañón y flechas incendiadas a sus enemigos con un solo objetivo, entrar al fuerte y rescatar a un prisionero en especial: la capitana Jacky Sparrow.

Parado en la cubierta del barco insignia, ataviado con ropas completamente negras, el joven y apuesto líder de aquella flota se encontraba observando hacia el fuerte con el catalejo con una mirada llena de determinación. Pronto llegaría el momento de enfrentar a los ingleses en su propio terreno.

—Muy pronto te verás libre de esos ingleses sin corazón, capitana Sparrow —declaró—. Yo, Nefud Yidda, prometo que así será. Lo juro.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Como verán, este capi salió bastante rápido y confío que el próximo también para que recuperemos el tiempo perdido ^_^ ¡Hay que aprovechar ahora que el genio está ardiendo! XD ¿Es verdad que Annete, Elena y nuestro querido Billy están muertos? ¿Cómo pudo Isabel ser tan insensible? ¿Podrá James escapar de alguna manera a su terrible venganza? ¿Nefud Yidda logrará rescatar a Jacky? ¿Norry y ella lograrán encontrarse? ¡Muy pronto lo leeremos! **

_**Querida Harisha**__: __**sí, feucho el capi, al igual que éste, ¿no te parece? X( Sip, quise cambiar el infierno de Jack por otro, uno que fuera un verdadero castigo para mi gusto X) ¡Qué perversa soy! Como verás, James no pudo escapar de Isabel, y estoy seguro de que si se escapara a Singapur, ella lo encontraría tarde o temprano : ( ¡Pero ahora él sabe que Jacky está viva! ¡Y apareció Nefud Yidda! Todo mejor por aquí, como si nada hubiera pasado. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, amiga; no lo olvidaré jamás ; ) Gracias por echarle un vistazo a mis dibujitos; sé dibujar como animé si me propongo, pero ése es mi propio estilo : )**_

_**Querida Akainu23: sip, todo está bien por fortuna ^_^ Lamento haberlos preocupado tanto, prometo ser más fuerte la próxima vez y seguir a pie puntillas sus consejos. ¡Da gusto saber que tengo amigas y amigos tan sabios como ustedes! :D Bueno, yo simplemente escribo cómo actúan mis personajes y, como verás, Isabel hizo de las suyas… ¡y de qué manera! Jacky es la única persona que puede ayudar a Norry, y en cuanto a Isabel… bueno, ya veremos lo que le sucederá el final ^_^ Ahora apareció Nefud Yidda para salvar a Jacky… ¿Logrará Norry reencontrarse con ella?**_

_**Querida Barby princess: sep, todo está arreglado con mi papá ^_^ ¡muchas gracias por interesarte en mí, amiga y desearme tantísima suerte! Espero que hayás disfrutado este capi, y por las dudas… ¡¡Bienvenida a mi fic!!**_

_**Querida Reli: Espero que tu compu esté lista muy pronto ^_^ Las cosas se han solucionado, afortunadamente, y espero que sigan así por mucho tiempo ; ) Bueno, ya leíste lo que sucedió entre Isabel y Norry… ¡Terrible! Pero él ahora sabe que Jacky está con vida… ¿Crees que lograrán verse antes de que Nefud Yidda intente rescatarla? Me da gusto volver a saber de vos, amiga ^_^**_

_**Querida NaYaTo: si, yo también estoy muy contenta que ya todo esté bien ^_^ La verdad es que no sé si papá y yo habremos arreglado nuestras diferencias (cosa que dudo por su mal comportamiento y mi forma justa de ser), pero mientras nos toleremos la cosa va viento en popa XD Bueno, la verdad es que soy una persona muy alegre que de vez en cuando cae en estados muy depresivos, (desfortunadamente), pero siempre trato de pensar en que "mañana será un mejor día" ^_^ Oh sí, le cambié el infierno a Jack Sparrow por uno más trágico y cruel… Uno que le recuerde lo mal que lo trataron los demás y todo lo que ha perdido por culpa de ellos… ¿Logrará sobreponerse a eso cuando lo rescaten? : ( Y en cuanto al pobre de James, Isabel es muy mala con él por el sólo hecho de haber sido rechazada… Tal vez, al final, comprenda su gran error… ¡Espero que te hayan gustado los dibujitos y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!!**_

**Por el momento todo va bien en mi casa y mi mamá llegará muy pronto de sus vacaciones en Chile ^_^ ¡La extraño tanto! Muchas gracias por el apoyo que todos ustedes me dieron, eso jamás lo olvidaré y estaré eternamente agradecida. Cada vez que pase por un mal momento, pensaré en ustedes para ser fuerte, no rendirme y seguir adelante ^_^ ¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!! Poco a poco iré contestándoles personalmente los mensajes que me mandaron, así me tome todo el resto del año ^_^**

**Una de las pelis que he visto fue Por Siempre Cenicienta. Vi también el primer Live Action de Detective Conan y otro capi de la serie documental, Roma, auge y caída. Sigo leyendo la historieta de Mafalda y el libro Vivir la Historia en el Antiguo Egipto. Sigo viendo los anime de Detective Conan y Sailor Moon. Muy pronto volveré a publicar mis notas de creación de personaje. ¡No olviden visitar mi sitio para ver mis dibujos!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Los quiero mucho a todos!**

**Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!!!**

**Gabriella Yu ^_^ **


	8. La Venganza de Jacky Sparrow

**Capítulo 7: La Venganza de Jacky Sparrow**

Las explosiones se sucedían una tras otra en todas partes del fuerte de Port Royal, cuyos soldados, tomados por sorpresa, corrían desorientados y llenos de pavor hacia todas direcciones. Algunos, más capacitados, lograban controlarse y contestar al ataque del enemigo, pero otros, menos lúcidos, evidenciaban que necesitaban la dirección de sus superiores. Aquello era el deber que le correspondía al almirante James Norrington, pero éste estaba mucho más interesado en encontrar a la capitana Jacky Sparrow, la prisionera más importante de lord Cutler Beckett.

Por primera vez en su vida a James no le importaba la seguridad del fuerte ni la de Port Royal, solamente en su mente cabía la idea de encontrar a la mujer que amaba y que había creído muerta durante meses, pero, una súbita explosión que destruyó parte de uno de los muros del ala oeste, lo obligó a detenerse y cubrirse para no ser golpeado por los escombros. Ya estaba a punto de continuar cuando el teniente Gillette apareció de repente frente a él, interponiéndose en su camino.

—¡Almirante Norrington! ¡Por fin lo encuentro!

—¡Hágase a un lado, teniente! ¡Tengo prisa!

Hizo a un lado al sorprendido muchacho con la intención de seguir adelante, pero apenas pudo dar unos cuantos pasos cuando el desesperado teniente se volvió hacia él y exclamó:

—¡Pero, almirante! ¡Necesitamos urgentemente de sus órdenes! ¡Los enemigos árabes están ganando terreno! ¡Tomarán Port Royal y asesinarán a todos sus habitantes si lo logran!

James se quedó quieto de repente, en su mente se encendió una alarma que presagiaba peligro y que, como militar, debía acudir raudamente a su llamado: su misión era proteger a su gente costara lo que costara, aún si eso significaba posponer su tan esperado encuentro con su querida Jacky Sparrow. Ya le había fallado a Port Royal una vez y no volvería a fallarle de nuevo.

Y así, actuando en contra de su propio corazón como casi siempre solía hacerlo, el almirante James Norrington se forzó a sí mismo a girar sobre sus pies y a enfrentar la realidad por más dura que ésta fuese.

—Lléveme inmediatamente a la atalaya principal y póngame al tanto de la situación, teniente Gillette.

—¡A sus órdenes, almirante! ¡Como usted desee! —replicó esperanzado, haciendo una venia. ¡Sabía que podía confiar en él!

Ya se dirigía hacia una de las escaleras de piedra que los conduciría hacia arriba cuando se percató de algo que le había llamado la atención cuando se encontró con su superior. Volviéndose lentamente hacia él, le preguntó luego de observarlo detenidamente:

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido, almirante? ¿Está mal herido?

Norrington se quedó perplejo, sorprendido por la pregunta de Gillette, pero supo responderle con celeridad:

—Estallaron las ventanas de mi oficina cuando una de las balas de cañón impactó cerca, teniente. No se preocupe por estas insignificancias y cumpla con lo que le ordené.

—¡Sí, señor! —volvió a hacer una venia

Y mientras subían escaleras arriba hacia la atalaya principal, la capitana Jacky Sparrow había logrado percibir algo de lo que ocurría en el exterior, comprendiendo enseguida lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Un ataque! ¡Es un ataque de los enemigos! —se puso de pie muy excitada, golpeando con sus puños la maciza pared de piedra—. ¡Si logran llegar hasta aquí, seré libre al fin!

Pero enseguida se lo pensó mejor y se apoyó dificultosamente de espaldas sobre la incómoda pared, pensativa.

—Me imagino que, siendo enemigos de los ingleses, serán, por lógica, amigos míos… Pero, si son enemigos míos y, además, enemigos de los ingleses, entonces, por lógica, serán españoles o franceses, y eso, por lógica, querrá decir que son mis enemigos y que en vez de liberarme me mandarán a la horca, pero, como soy mujer, tal vez se compadezcan de mí y me dejen ir…

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una repentina explosión seguida de un fuerte temblor la lanzó al suelo, poniéndola de muy mal humor.

—¡Como vamos, no creo que logre salir con vida de este apestoso lugar si se me cae el techo encima!

Ajeno a las quejas de la mujer que venía a rescatar, el bandido Nefud Yidda se dio cuenta de que sus continuos ataques sobre el ala oeste del fuerte habían dado sus frutos cuando una gran parte de su muro se había derrumbado hacia el acantilado, dejando entrever una maravillosa oportunidad para entrar por allí.

—¡¡¡Zona liberada al oeste!!! ¡¡¡Al ataque, zorros del desiertooo!!! —gritó, alzando la espada curva sobre su cabeza, por lo que sus hombres comenzaron a gritar llenos de furor, lanzándose eufóricos al ataque embarcados sus chalupas.

De un salto Nefud abandonó el barco insignia y aterrizó sobre la cubierta de otro de los botes, cuyos remeros comenzaron inmediatamente, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia la costa, directo hacia el fuerte de Port Royal.

Mientras tanto, en dicho fuerte, todos los soldados trataban de organizar la defensa y el contraataque lo más rápido posible, a sabiendas que tanto la vida de ellos como la de los habitantes del pueblo pendían de sus habilidades estratégicas y marciales. El almirante Norrington, ya al tanto de todo, trataba de organizar un frente contra el enemigo, disponiendo a sus hombres en lugares estratégicos, ignorando por completo que el verdadero objetivo del enemigo era liberar un prisionero y no invadir Port Royal.

—¿Cómo demonios lograron tomarnos por sorpresa? —murmuró furioso.

Mientras fuera se libraba la batalla, un par de soldados rasos que observaban todo desde la abertura del muro de la zona este y que habían ingresado al servicio de Su Majestad hacía dos meses, se dieron cuenta de que los botes árabes habían comenzado a dirigirse hacia el oeste y el de su líder hacia el sitio en donde ellos se encontraban.

—Llegó el momento —dijo uno de ellos.

—Sigamos con la fase final del plan —concluyó el otro, sonriendo mientras guardaba entre sus ropas el eslabón con el que había encendido la mecha de los barriles de pólvora que habían hecho explotado para destruir el muro unos segundos antes del ataque.

Diez minutos después, Nefud Yidda logró llegar hasta el acantilado que se encontraba debajo de ellos, tomando la punta de la soga que le habían lanzado desde arriba, comenzó a subir hábilmente por ella.

Mientras tanto, James Norrington no paraba de pensar en el verdadero motivo por el que aquellos árabes los estaban atacando tan lejos de sus tierras; aquello no tenía sentido, ¿qué ganaban con ello? Hubiera sido mejor para ellos atacar alguna región más cercana a sus dominios.

—¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de estos salvajes? —quiso saber.

—Los vigías me dijeron que unos segundos antes del ataque solamente habían observado barcos mercantes en la costa, y que luego, estos mismos barcos resultaron estar camuflados porque fueron éstos los que comenzaron a cañonearnos; por ese motivo nos tomaron por sorpresa, señor —explicó Gillette.

James gruñó furioso mientras sacaba su catalejo dorado del bolcillo de su casaca. ¡Esos malditos lo habían hecho quedar en ridículo!

—¡Teniente Gillette! ¡Mande un regimiento a la región oeste! ¡Están concentrando su ataque en ese sector! —le ordenó mientras su cerebro seguía trabajando a toda velocidad, observando la batalla a través del catalejo. De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño: el enemigo parecía estar intentando enfocar su acometida únicamente hacia la zona oeste, como si quisieran desviar su atención.

"¿Por qué concentraron su ataque especialmente en la zona oeste cuando en la zona este también se derrumbó parte de la fortificación aunque en menor escala? ¡También podrían haber intentado ingresar por allí para tomar el fuerte! ¿Por qué no lo hicieron? ¿Acaso realmente quieren desviar nuestra atención de su… verdadero objetivo? Si su objetivo no es tomar el fuerte, entonces es… " —cavilaba mientras dirigía la mira de su catalejo hacia la zona este, en donde divisó al mismísimo Nefud Yidda trepando por el acantilado junto a dos de sus hombres, directo hacia el único orificio que había en el muro oriental.

—¡El bandido árabe! —exclamó, reconociéndolo en el acto—. ¿Pero por qué él nos está atacando…?

De pronto, una repentina idea cruzó por su mente, otorgándole la claridad del conocimiento, abriendo sus ojos verdes desmesuradamente.

—¡Los calabozos! ¡Jacky!

Y ante el desconcierto de Gillette, James abandonó su puesto para volver sobre sus pasos, retomando el camino que había abandonado hacía media hora, rumbo a los calabozos. Esta vez nadie le impediría llegar hasta la celda en donde su amada Jacky se encontraba prisionera. Sospechaba que Yidda había venido a liberarla, enterado de su encierro, pero no quería que ella se marchara antes de que él pudiera pedirle perdón por su traición y decirle que aún la amaba.

Mientras esto ocurría, la capitana Jacky Sparrow se encontraba tironeando con ambas manos una de las cadenas que la mantenían sujeta a la pared, colocando un pie contra el muro para poder utilizar todas sus fuerzas. Ya había logrado liberarse de una de ellas tras muchos días de afanosa labor excavando la piedra en la que estaba fijada la base de la cadena utilizando un puntiagudo pedernal que había encontrado milagrosamente entre la oscuridad. Pero a la otra cadena le faltaba un poco más para estar lo suficientemente suelta, por lo que Jacky tuvo que utilizar toda la poca energía que le quedaba para liberarse de ella lo más rápido posible.

—¡Vamooos! ¡Vamooos! ¡Aflójate ya o juro que…!

De repente, los tornillos que fijaban la base de la cadena cedieron, y Jacky, por su propia fuerza, cayó sentada al suelo dándose un buen golpe.

—¡Uf! ¡Eso dolió…! —se quejó, refregándose el trasero mientras se ponía penosamente de pie, debilitada por tanto tiempo de encierro y la mala alimentación—. Bueno, ahora hay que pensar en la manera de abrir esa puer…

No terminó de completar la palabra cuando escuchó que alguien trataba de abrir la cerradura de la puerta. Tan rápido como pudo, la capitana Sparrow corrió hasta el lado de la puerta y esperó a que ésta se abriera. Cuando lo hizo, un sujeto entró y se quedó quieto, pareciendo algo desconcertado. Aprovechando aquel desconcierto, Jacky se le trepó encima de un salto, poniendo la cadena alrededor del cuello del extraño para comenzar a ahorcarlo inmediatamente. Tomado por sorpresa, el atacado comenzó a girar desesperadamente en un vano intento de quitarse de encima a su atacante.

—¡Esto te enseñará a no mantener encerrada a una fina dama como yo en un lugar tan apestoso como éste, patán!

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! —gritaba el pobre anónimo vestido de negro, tratando de quitarse de encima a aquella gata salvaje—. ¡Soy yo, capitana Sparrow: Nefud Yidda!

—¿Nefud Yidda? —repitió la aludida, dejando de ahorcarlo bastante perplejo, bajándose de su espalda para observarlo mejor—. ¿Eres el mismísimo Nefud Yidda, el bandido del desierto que me secuestró para desposarme en contra de mi voluntad?

El joven y atractivo árabe que siempre llevaba un turbante le sonrió encantadoramente.

—El mismo, capitana Sparrow. He venido a rescatarte.

—¡¿Para obligarme a casarme contigo otra vez?! ¡Ni por todo el ron del mundo! —exclamó muy ofendida, pero enseguida se lo pensó mejor y agregó—: Bueno… Tal vez sí por todo el ron del mundo…

—No, capitana Sparrow. Simplemente vine a rescatarte porque nos enteramos de que un despiadado e impío cerdo inglés llamado Beckett te había aprisionado en este lugar —fue la inesperada réplica.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Quiénes "nosotros"?

—Pues Beatriz* y yo.

—¿Beatriz? ¿Entonces ustedes dos se casaron al fin? —abrió los ojos cuán grandes eran, sinceramente sorprendida… y traicionada…

"¡Qué especie de mujer más traicionera!" —pensó furiosa—. "¡Luego de prometerme que tendríamos una noche inolvidable de sexo apasionado cuando yo volviera a ser un hombre, se atrevió a casarse con éste tipo que se atrevió a romper la propuesta de matrimonio que me hizo para casarse con esta especie de mujer traicionera para tener muchas noches de inolvidable sexo apasionado! ¡Y no me invitaron a su boda en donde iba a haber ron en todas partes en una inolvidable noche se sexo apasionado! ¡¡Aaargggghhh!!".

Nefud arqueó las cejas al ver las extrañas gesticulaciones en el rostro de Jacky.

—Capitana Sparrow —le dijo, tratando de llamar su atención—, tenemos que marcharnos de aquí antes de que los soldados se den cuenta de lo que está pasando y vengan por nosotros.

—¡Ah, claro! ¿Esa es tu tonta excusa, verdad? ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! ¡Piratas! —se cruzó de brazos muy ofendida, dejando al pobre de Nefud bastante perplejo al igual que sus hombres.

Dándose cuenta de que aquella era una charla de tontos y sordos, el árabe revolvió los ojos y agarró a Jacky de la muñeca y se la llevó a rastras de allí, soportando sus interminables quejas sin sentido.

Mientras corrían a través de los pasillos, que a veces se parecían a un laberinto, Jacky vio a varios guardias tirados en el suelo, seguramente derrotados por Nefud Yidda y sus hombres. A todo eso, el comodoro Norrington corría a toda la velocidad que podía debido a las heridas que le había provocado Isabel, acompañado por varios fusileros que le servirían como apoyo.

"¡Jacky! ¡Jacky! ¡No te vayas! ¡¡Quiero verte!!" —pensó con desesperación.

Pero cuando ya se encontraba cerca del agujero que los árabes disfrazados de soldados habían abierto en la pared, se quedó completamente paralizado al ver a la mismísima Jacky corriendo junto a Nefud Yidda y sus hombres, dirigiéndose hacia la salida improvisada.

Lleno de emoción, el alma y el corazón de James parecieron revivir en aquel momento. Todo el padecimiento tanto físico como espiritual parecieron desaparecer en un segundo al ver de nuevo a la mujer que amaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ¡después de todo era cierto que Jacky estaba con vida!

—¡¡Jacky!! —gritó.

La capitana Sparrow se detuvo de golpe al escuchar aquella flemática voz inglesa muy conocida por ella. Lentamente volvió su rostro hacia el lugar en donde el mismísimo James Norrington se encontraba parado, cruzando su mirada con la de él.

Por un segundo todo el mundo pareció detenerse para ellos, ningún otro ser vivo existía más que ellos dos; ni el tiempo ni el espacio. Jacky sintió como si un enorme peso de encima hubiera desaparecido en un instante tan sólo para ser sustituido por un agradable y cálido sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad en su ser. Ya no estaba sola.

—Jacky… —repitió James, extendiendo su temblorosa mano hacia ella ante la atónita mirada de sus hombres, quienes se habían detenido junto con él—. Jacky… —Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, comprendiendo que por fin todo sufrimiento pasado había quedado atrás. ¡Por fin iban a estar juntos!

Pero el semblante de sorpresa de Jacky pronto cambió por uno frío y lleno de rencor al recordar todo lo que había sufrido por él. ¡Por culpa de la traición de ese hombre había perdido a su querido _Perla Negra _y a su amada libertad! ¡Se había burlado de ella robándose el corazón de Davy Jones! ¡Ella como una tonta había creído en sus mentiras y se había acostado con él! ¡James Norrington no era más que un aburrido cerdo inglés y traidor como todos los demás!

—Maldito embustero… —murmuró, dejándose cegar por el odio—. ¿Crees que voy a caer de nuevo en tus engaños?

Gobernada ahora por el deseo de tomar revancha, Jacky le apuntó sorpresivamente con un arma que le había quitado a uno de los guardias, dejando a James completamente anonadado.

—Jacky… —susurró, incrédulo.

—Adiós, almirante Norrington —le sonrió…, y disparó.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**El pobre de James va de mal en peor… ¿Realmente Jacky es capaz de hacerle daño? ¿Qué hará él si sobrevive, sabiendo que lo ha perdido todo? James necesita un milagro para tener fe y seguir viviendo, al igual que Morgan para obtener la espada de Odín… Aunque claro, preferimos el primer milagro, ¿no? XD**

_**Querida Harisha: menos mal que ya se te arregló el lío con fanfiction, a mí me publica mal los documentos… a veces me salen palabras GRANDES XP Isabel tiene que ser demasiado mala para ejecutar a unos inocentes, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, vos ya sabés lo tramposa que soy para escribir y a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen ^_^ Je, los tiempos en que Isabel se sentaba con James para tomar té y charlar de la vida ya pasaron… ¿Pero volverán? Muy difícil… U.U Ya me lo veía a James escapando por la ventana para mandarse a mudar en un barco a Singapur, je XD La llama recién encendida en James parece que Jacky se encargó de apagarla… ¿qué sucederá con él ahora? Nefud Yidda apareció pero sorprendentemente está casado con Beatriz, ¿qué sucederá cuando ella y Jacky se encuentren?**_

_**Querida NaYaTo: Bueno, no actualicé muy rápido esta vez, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena ^_^ ¿Realmente murieron Elena, Foubert y Billy? ¿O alguno de ellos se salvó o tal vez todos? ¡Con lo bien que le vendría a Norry tener un hombro en donde llorar ahora su pena! ¿Podrá él soportar tantas desilusiones juntas?¡Que alguien lo ayude! La cosa empeoró para Norry y para colmo no pudo llegar antes que Nefud Yidda para ver a Jacky… y ahora que sabe que ella lo odia, y si logra salvarse del ataque… ¿qué hará? : ( Yo también me imagino todo como si fuera un anime, ¡me encanta!**_

**Las pelis que he visto son Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer, Legalmente Rubia 1 y 2, y Los Simpson, la Película. Sigo leyendo Vivir la Historia del Egipto de los Faraones y la historieta de Mafalda. Sigo viendo los anime Detective Conan, Sailor Moon y Dragon Ball. Ahora comencé a ver la nueva serie de Glee en Fox al igual que Los Simpson y Futurama. Además, sigo descargando los capis del anime Están Arrestados.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

**¡Los quiero mucho!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

***Beatriz Greenbille: véase La Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera; capítulo 5, En el "Cazador de Doncellas".**


	9. Jacky Toma una Decisión Terrible

**Capítulo 8: Jacky Toma una Decisión Terrible**

Una fina gota de sangre se deslizó lentamente por la sien del almirante Norrington. Aunque la bala le había rozado la cabeza, la intención de asesinarlo le había dado justo en el corazón.

—¡Maldición! ¡Fallé! —se quejó la asesina, decepcionada, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su victima, quien seguía de pie completamente aturdido, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡Debemos irnos ahora! —exigió Nefud Yidda, tomándola del brazo y obligándola a seguirlo un segundo antes de que los fusileros comenzaban a disparar sus armas en contra ellos.

Mientras que los fugitivos desaparecían por el hueco de la pared y los soldados corrieron en vano para detenerlos, James Norrington, con el rostro lívido, los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y la boca entornada, se llevó lentamente la crispada mano al corazón y apretó su pecho; incrédulo, dolido… Poco a poco se llevó la temblorosa mano izquierda a la sien, ignorando la herida de su hombro, mucho más profunda pero antojándosele menos dolorosa que el rasguño que Jacky le había provocado en la cabeza; tocó con sus dedos la sangre que corría por su cabeza para luego bajar su mano y contemplar horrorizado su propia sangre, la sangre que provenía de la herida que _ella_ le había hecho adrede.

A duras penas podía caer en la cuenta que Jacky, la mujer que aún seguía amando con toda su alma, era quien le había disparado. Era ella la que ahora deseaba su muerte. Ya no lo amaba, lo aborrecía; quería verlo muerto. James había notado la dura y fría expresión de desprecio y odio en el rostro demacrado de la pirata, no había notado ni una pizca de amor en ella…

Finalmente y por culpa de sus errores, él había perdido al amor de su vida… Había perdido a Jacky para siempre… Ya nada tenía sentido, no había nada por qué seguir viviendo… El amor que siempre había anhelado, lo había perdido para siempre y jamás volvería a recuperarlo, escapándosele de las manos.

Con el corazón destrozado y desbordado por la desesperanza, temblando de pies a cabeza y con la mente en shock, James Norrington cayó de rodillas al suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza que comenzaba a sentir muy pesada, el intenso dolor que apretujaba su corazón era ya insoportable. Estaba a punto de perder la razón y quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas su desgracia, su presente y su futuro perdidos.

De pronto, James sintió cómo alguien lo sacudía fuertemente por los hombros, obligándolo a salir de su oscuro retraimiento y volver a la dura realidad. Molesto y desesperado, abrió los ojos y miró al infeliz que había osado en tratarlo de esa manera.

—¿Qué dem…?!!!

Se quedó mudo, con los ojos fijos, clavados sobre el moreno rostro juvenil que le sonreía alegremente a pesar que en su semblante se podía leer un profundo pavor.

—¡Billy! —exclamó James, incrédulo—. ¡Billy! ¡Billy! ¡Billy! ¡Billy! ¡Estás vivo!

Y lo abrazó por la cintura con todas sus fuerzas, llorando entre la desesperación y la alegría, como si temiera que aquella pequeña conexión con los pocos días de felicidad que había pasado al lado de Jacky, desapareciera de un momento a otro. El chico lo abrazó de igual forma, ocultando la cabeza de su tutor entre sus brazos y apoyando la barbilla sobre ella, sollozando también.

Arrodillado frente a aquel pequeño muchacho, aferrado fuertemente a él y ocultando su cabeza en su pecho, el frío y severo almirante James Norrington se quebró al fin, tratando de sofocar sus gritos y sollozos en el pecho de Billy, sin mucho éxito.

—¡Mi Jacky me disparó! ¡Mi Jacky me disparó! ¡Ella me odia! ¡Me odia!

Había perdido todo por su desmedida ambición y por perseguir la aprobación de su padre: su dignidad, su paz, su felicidad, su vida, a su querida Elizabeth, al paternal gobernador Swann, a su maternal institutriz, a sus criados…, y a Jacky, su amada Jacky Sparrow. La minúscula esperanza que lo había impulsado a buscarla se había hecho pedazos al contemplar el odio visceral en su rostro femenino, haciendo trizas su corazón y volviendo jirones su ya endeble alma.

Ya nunca nada volvería a ser como antes. Nunca más. Ni siquiera él.

—P-pero, almirante Norrington… —murmuró el sorprendido teniente Gillette, deteniéndose al lado de su superior, sin poder comprender del todo aquella escena pero conmovido por el intenso dolor que expresaba aquel hombre que siempre se había mostrado duro e impasible.

Percatándose de que todos los fusileros que se encontraban allí también estaban observándolo todo y que cuchicheaban entre ellos el motivo del desmoronamiento de uno de sus superiores, el joven oficial decidió llevarse de allí al almirante antes de seguir exponiéndolo a la humillación. A duras penas logró convencerlo de que se pusiera en pie, y con la ayuda de Billy lograron llevárselo a su oficina, cada uno sosteniéndolo un brazo, pues el pobre hombre apenas podía sostenerse de pie debido al shock emocional que lo había afectado.

Si Billy no hubiera aparecido en aquel momento, habría sido seguro de que James hubiera perdido la cordura, pero, a pesar de aquel pequeño respiro para su espíritu, en sus apagados ojos verdes ya no había vida, esperanza ni alegría.

Oculta en las escaleras, Isabel lo había visto todo desde el momento en que James y Jacky habían cruzado sus caminos. Se sentía extraña, ella creía que iba a disfrutar enormemente el sufrimiento y la caída de su ex amigo, pero en vez de eso no podía evitar sentirse un poco… ¿culpable?

—¿Alguna vez ha observado a un espectro caminar entre los vivos, almirante Jacobson? —la sorprendió el mismísimo lord Cutler Beckett, parado detrás de ella, hablándole casi al oído—. Pues allí tiene a uno. La capitana Sparrow lo ha despreciado, y aunque él desee quitarse la vida, deberá mantenerla para cuidar del muchacho… Ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor. Lo felicito, almirante Jacobson, ni siquiera yo hubiera sido tan exitoso en destruir la vida de alguien.

—Se equivoca, lord Beckett, no dejé a ese chiquillo vivo con esa intención —replicó, volviéndose a él, ofendida—. No tenía motivos para ejecutarlo, él no puede hablar y nunca podrá revelar mi verdadera identidad como las otras dos que hice ejecutar, por eso tenía sentido matarlo... Solamente quise darle una lección a James haciéndole creer que también ahorcarían a su querido chico mudo.

Beckett le sonrió siniestramente, todo aquello le resultaba muy divertido.

—Créame cuando le digo que esa fue una lección que el almirante Norrington jamás olvidará, almirante. ¿Sabe? Usted y yo somos personas muy parecidas: nos gusta el poder y ejercerlo sobre los demás, decidiendo quién vive y quién muere… ¡como los césares o los mismos dioses!

Isabel se le quedó mirando entre pensativa y sorprendida, hasta asqueada. ¿Acaso aquel horrible y petulante hombrecillo era el resultado de su propio reflejo? ¿La crueldad que él mismo profesaba era también la suya? De pronto, a su mente vinieron aquellas palabras que James le había dicho cuando ella lo había atacado en su oficina:

"… _me pregunto cómo una pareja tan buena y amorosa como tus padres llegaron a tener por hija a un ser tan despreciable y sanguinario como el pirata que los asesinó… —_le había dicho_—. __[…] __Ellos deben estar muy decepcionados de ti… Tan sólo eres una pobre niña confundida y asustada… Me das lástima, Isabel"._

"¡Bah! ¡El que da lástima eres tú, James! —pensó, negándose a aceptar la verdad que comenzaba a descubrirse frente a sus ojos—. Ahora te has convertido en un ser patético, en una marioneta del destino. ¡Mira en lo que has acabado por negarte a casarte conmigo, amar a la mujer equivocada y traicionarme! Dime ahora quién es el que da lástima, James…".

En su mente se formó la imagen de un joven y radiante James Norrington de 13 años, sonriéndole amistosamente.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo no lo he visto sonreír así? —pensó la joven mujer—. Ahora tiene una mirada tan triste y perdida… ¡No! —sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, cerrando los ojos—. ¡No debo pensar en eso! ¡Él se merece todo esto por haberme defraudado!".

Entonces, una pequeña vocecilla en su interior quiso hacerse escuchar por primera vez desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, aprovechando que la dura pared de insensibilidad que ella había construido a su alrededor parecía que comenzaba a agrietarse.

_¿No eres tú la que ha defraudado a todos, incluyéndote a ti misma, Isabel?_

Isabel se quedó boquiabierta, con los ojos completamente abiertos, impactada por la voz de su conciencia a la que no escuchaba hacía ya mucho tiempo. Pero rápidamente su corazón volvió a cerrarse, negándose a sentir cualquier cosa más que odio. Los sentimientos eran para los débiles, y ella no podía darse el lujo de ser débil.

—Discúlpeme, lord Beckett, pero debo ir a ver cómo va la batalla contra esos árabes y recuperar a la prisionera… —Lo miró sonriéndole maliciosamente—. ¿O acaso estaba en sus planes que ella escapara?

—Ciertamente no era eso parte de mi plan, almirante Jacobson —replicó, tratando de ocultar toda su rabia y frustración tras una falsa sonrisa—. Aún quería seguir divirtiéndome con ella; pero si a usted se le presenta la oportunidad de volver a capturarla, le aseguro que se sentirá plenamente vengado cuando la vea sufrir en mis manos.

—Si es que no la mato yo antes —rebatió para luego darle la espalda y marcharse de allí, alejándose del hombre en cuyo horrible ser podía reflejarse el monstruo en el que ella se había convertido.

Luego de haber sorteado con éxito los cañonazos del enemigo, la chalupa que llevaba a Jacky Sparrow, Nefud Yidda y a sus cuatro hombres, llegó hasta la nave insignia a la que abordaron para luego darse a la fuga antes de que los ingleses los persiguieran.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Nefud—, van a tardar bastante en poner sus naves a punto, puesto que algunos de mis hombres estropearon sus timones antes de iniciar el ataque.

—Veo que pensaste en todo para venir a rescatarme, Nefud… —dijo la pirata, apoyándose en la barandilla, cerrando los ojos y elevar el mentón para poder recibir de lleno en su sucio rostro la suave brisa marina que hacía varios meses que no sentía sobre ella. ¡Por fin volvía a ser libre!

—Oye, Nefud, respóndeme una cosa —se volvió hacia él, sonriéndole pícaramente—. Supongo que no viniste a rescatarme para tenerme como tu amante, ¿verdad? Aunque eres muy guapo, eso lo admito, y que me parece que estás bien equipado, eso lo admito también, prefiero ser la amante de tu mujer… o, "el" amante.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de volver a ser un hombre —fue la sorprendente respuesta.

Se podía leer una fuerte determinación en sus ojos. Ella ya había tomado una decisión. Debía olvidarse definitivamente de Norry y alejarse de aquel pasado en el que había jugado a ser una mujer. Jacky quería dejar de ser Jacky y volver a ser el orgulloso y despreocupado capitán Jack Sparrow, y para eso debía conseguir la manera de volver a unirse con su otro yo; sólo que había un pequeño problemita… Jack estaba en el armario de Davy Jones.

—No creo que sea conveniente que vuelvas a ser un hombre ahora, Jack —la sorprendió una voz femenina que ella conocía muy bien.

Al volverse, Jacky vio a una hermosa mujer morena ricamente vestida e inesperadamente embarazada.

—¡Beatriz! ¿Eres tú?

—Pues claro que soy yo, tonto —le sonrió, acercándose seductoramente hacia ella, acariciando su barbilla—. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

—Lo mismo digo… —la observó lascivamente. Había olvidado lo sensual que era—. Deberíamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿savvy?

Ella acercó sus seductores labios carmesí a los de la pirata, como si quisiera besarlos, pero cuando Jacky hizo el amague de hacerlo, Beatriz la esquivó y se fue directo a su esposo, tomándolo del brazo y apoyando cariñosamente la cabeza en su hombro.

—Lo siento, Jack, pero mi cuerpo y mi corazón le pertenecen enteramente a mi querido esposo: "El León del Desierto", como lo ha nombrado su tribu; ya no tienes ninguna oportunidad conmigo. Además… —bajó la vista y llevó su mano sobre su vientre, observándolo amorosamente—, estoy esperando un hijo…, como tú.

—¡¡¿¿QUÉ DIJISTEEE??!! —exclamó la pirata, sorprendidísima—. ¡Yo no estoy esperando un hijo! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡El capitán Jack Sparrow no puede quedarse embarazado! (Qué raro sonó eso…) ¡Estás loca, especie de mujer! ¿Qué se hace pensar en esa tontería?

Beatriz le sonrió condescendientemente.

—¿Es que no te diste cuenta, jack? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Se nota que no naciste siendo una mujer! En ese estado lamentable en el que te encuentras sería imposible que tuvieras esa "pancita". Dime… ya te has acostado con alguien, ¿verdad? ¿Es que no te diste cuenta de que podías quedarte encinta? —la miró maliciosamente—. Espero que nos digas quién es el afortunado padre, futura mamá…

Jacky no dijo nada, estaba tan atónita que no podía pronunciar palabra, pues había recordado todos aquellos síntomas típicos de las embarazadas que él había tenido en su encierro. No cabía duda, estaba embarazada, o embarazado… ¡y justo ahora que había decidido volver a ser un hombre! ¡Aquello no era justo! ¡No era justo!

"¡Estoy esperando un hijo de ese maldito inglés! —pensó llena de furia y rencor, humillada—. ¡Maldito Norrington! ¡Arruinaste mi vida! ¡Que lástima que no logré acabar con tu miserable y vil existencia! ¡Ja! Pero no creas que te vas a salir con la tuya… ¡No te daré el gusto de conocer a tu hijo!".

Miró a Nefud Yidda y a su esposa con los ojos llenos de determinación.

—No pienso tener a este pequeño bastardo, encontraré la manera de volver a ser un hombre sea como sea. Jack Sparrow volverá a ser uno sólo, único e inigualable.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien ^_^ Es sorprendente lo lejos que puede llegar una persona cuando está cegada por el odio… ¿Será cierto que Jacky quiere deshacerse de su pequeño bebé? ¿Acaso tendrá la suficiente sangre fría como para hacerlo? No lo creo, pero si se le presenta la oportunidad de volver a ser una sola con su "hermanito", la cosa se pondrá peligrosa… : ( La primera y efímera reunión entre Jacky y James a terminado en un rotundo fracaso… La segunda vez que se encuentren, a bordo del Holandés Errante, será la última oportunidad de Norrington de volver a ser feliz… ¿pero Jacky estará dispuesta a perdonarlo? ¡Billy! ¡Cuida de James como alguna vez se lo prometiste a Jacky!**

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: sí, le disparó. Medio que le dio pero sí, le disparó : (  
le... le disparo? No lo habrá matado físicamente, pero emocionalmente lo mató al pobre… : ( ¿El alma podrá tener gusanitos? O_O Pobre James… ¿cómo puede Jacky pensar siquiera en deshacerse de su propio hijo? Je, por las dudas, dejé a James vivo XD**_

_**Querido **__**Outis00**__**: Lo que el odio puede llegar a hacer, ¿verdad? : ( ¿pero realmente Jacky odiará de verdad a Norrington? Isabel se está dando cuenta poquito a poco en el monstruo en el que se ha convertido, ¿pero aún así pensará en seguir comportándose como tal? Je, yo siempre tomo otros rumbos XD, además, aún no comencé con la trama de la peli : ) Creo que para eso aún faltan unos cuantos capis ^_^ Me gustó el apodo que le diste a Nefud, y, en tu honor, le puse el apodo ^_^ Sip, conozco la historia de Anne Bonny, lo ví por el canal The History Channel hace ya bastante tiempo ^_^ ¡Pero no me acordaba de lo de Roberts! XP Creo que eso no lo dijeron en el documental ^_^**_

_**Querida **__**: Sí, lamentablemente siempre hay problemas en la familia, especialmente cuando uno de ellos es bastante difícil de tratar por sus arranques de "doble personalidad", snif : ( Sé que mi papá me quiere mucho a pesa de todas las tonterías que dice, ¡pero cómo quisiera que dejara de hacernos la vida imposible! Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿verdad? ^_^ Sí, sigo siendo perversamente cruel con el pobre de James, pero ten por seguro que semejante sufrimiento no será en vano, tendrá su recompensa ^_^ En cuanto a Jacky, bueno, se está dejando llevar por la ira, la venganza y la frustración… ¡espero que no llegue lejos con eso de "no quiero tener a este bastardito". Beckett está manejando a todos como si fueran una marioneta, ¿es que Jacky no se ha dado cuenta de eso? : ( Je, Nefud tiene por mujer a una desvergonzada, ¡pero una desvergonzada que lo ama muchísimo! XD Isabel se está dando cuenta de lo terriblemente malvada que está siendo con James, pero ella también tendrá su némesis que la bajará del pedestal al que se subió y le dará su merecido, tené pro seguro eso ^^**_

_**Querida **__**León Dorado: La vida a sido muy cruel con el pobre de Norry, ¿pero finalmente le dará una medalla? No se murió, pero parte de él sí lo hizo… : ( No hay problema con los reviews, con que podás aparecer de vez en cuando, me sentiré muy feliz ^_^ Jacky es una tonta atolondrada, ¡que no pierda esa inocencia cometiendo la estupidez de evitar que su hijo nazca!**_

_**Querida **__**NaYaTo**__**: No, el tiro sí lo alcanzó, pero el odio de Jacky fue lo que lo mató… ¿podrá seguir soportando tanto dolor? X( Seeehhh, soy mala… pero por lo menos Norry tiene a Billy para sostenerlo… ^^ Y como vos decís, ahora James sabe que Jacky está viva, y ella, aunque sigue sientiendo algo por él, quiere vengarse de cualquier manera… ¡qué camino largo le queda a los dos por recorrer! XP **_

_**Querida Barby!!!: sí, actualicé y lo volveré a hacer, je XD Gracias por el abrazo ^_^ Sí, Jacky tiene que perdonar a James, y él perdonarse a sí mismo… ¿Pero las cosas podrán darse así? ¡esperemos que sí!  
**_**He vuelto a ver la peli de Dragon Ball Evolution, y sigue sin parecerme del todo mala, ¡espero que haya una continuación! Aunque lo dudo mucho porque los fans y los críticos la masacraron por completo… : ( También vi la peli Rec, que es una peli española de terror (que por cierto es muy buena y da miedo de verdad, no como la mayoría de las pelis de terror que he visto durante todos estos años). En un mes tendré el examen final de ingles de tercer año, así que dejé de lado algunas cosas para poder estudiar más (y por esa razón los capis son más cortos), ¡espero aprobar! ¡Ups! Mañana es el cumple de mi papá… ¡habrá una rica torta de chocolate como regalo! ^_^**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	10. Sangre Negra Vs el Dragón Fafnir

**Capítulo 9: Sangre Negra Vs el Dragón Fafnir**

El inmenso dragón de color verdoso azulado se incorporó cuán grande era, rugiendo furiosamente ante los aterrorizados intrusos que permanecían petrificados ante semejante bestia, sin esperanzas de salvación. Su saliva maloliente comenzó a escurrirse de su dentado hocico, goteando sobre aquellos infelices aterrorizados rufianes que apenas pudieron moverse para evitar aquel asqueroso líquido espeso, excepto uno, que recibió de lleno sobre su cabeza la saliva del monstruo.

Gritó desesperado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza que comenzaba a fundirse como si fuera una vela de cebo expuesta al fuego; cayó de rodillas al suelo con un grito ahogado, bañado en sangre y piel derretida para finalmente caer sin vida sobre el suelo, con la cabeza deshecha.

Sus compañeros quedaron sobrecogidos, tan pálidos como fantasmas, temblando de pies a cabeza, muertos de miedo.

—¡¡¡Vamos a morir todos!!! –gritó uno de ellos, lleno de pánico.

Morgan también se había quedado impresionado por lo que había sucedido, pero al mirar hacia el dragón notó alarmado que los luminosos y amarillentos ojos de reptil se fijaron sobre ellos, llenos de maldad.

—¡Muévanse ahora mismo, malditos cobardes antes de que esa bestia nos devore! —les grito mientras se hacía rápidamente a un lado, justo a tiempo para evitar que la pesada pata delantera del dragón callera sobre él y los otros piratas. Nuevamente uno de ellos no reaccionó a tiempo, encontrando la muerte bajo la pata del monstruoso guardián, aplastado.

El dragón rugió estruendosamente, haciendo retumbar toda la enorme cueva ubicada en las más oscuras entrañas del templo. Ante los atónitos ojos de los piratas, el dragón Fafnir extendió sus alas cuan grandes eran mientras rugía estruendosamente.

—¡Tenemos que matar a ese maldito bicho como sea antes de que nos mate a todos! —exclamó Morgan poniéndose de pie.

—¿Pero cómo lo haremos, capitán? ¡Jamás podremos matarlo sin nuestras armas! —se quejó uno de sus hombres.

Por toda respuesta, "Sangre Negra" lo tomó del cuello con un solo movimiento de sus fuertes manos, apretándoselo hasta dejarlo casi sin aire.

—¡No necesito a un cobarde entre mis hombres! ¡O peleas contra ese monstruo o te acabaré yo mismo, maldita gallina! —exclamó fríamente ante la atónita mirada de los demás.

Pero no tuvieron más tiempo para seguir discutiendo, puesto que el dragón les lanzó una bocanada de fuego alcanzado justo al pirata que Morgan había amenazado de muerte. Envuelto en llamas, el pobre hombre comenzó a correr desesperadamente sin rumbo fijo mientras daba horribles alaridos de dolor, cayendo más allá al suelo, muerto también. Ya eliminado otro de los intrusos, el dragón se dirigió bufando humo hacia el resto, con claras intenciones de continuar con su exterminio.

Solamente quedaban dos de los cinco piratas que habían entrado a aquel lugar, resultando ser presa fácil para Fafnir. El pirata que quedaba estaba aterrado, pero su capitán no había perdido su sangre fría y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a la enorme bestia, a presentarle batalla por más imposible que pareciera derrotarlo.

—¡¡Corre!! —gritó al darse cuenta de que el dragón volvía a arremeter contra ellos esta vez utilizando su propia cola armada con un filoso espolón.

Rodando sobre sí mismo para alejarse de su ataque, "Sangre Negra" se detuvo sobre una de sus rodillas y volvió a ponerse de pie, desafiante.

—¡¡Ven a enfrentarme, maldita bestia del infierno!! ¡¡Juro que te haré pedazos!!

Fafnir se le quedó mirando, hasta podría decirse que su boca se torcía en una casi imperceptible sonrisa. De pronto y asombrando a los dos hombres, el dragón comenzó a reírse; una extraña risa cavernosa y grave.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Pobre mortal! ¿Crees que es tan fácil derrotarme? ¡¡Yo soy el poderoso dragón Fafnir!! ¡¡El guardián de la Sagrada Espada de Nibelungo!!

—¡Ha-habla! —exclamó sorprendido pirata más joven.

Morgan no dijo nada, pero supo de inmediato que el dragón poseía inteligencia y que eso tornaba las cosas más difíciles que antes.

Fafnir gruñó satisfecho y comenzó a acercarse a ellos mientras caminaba pesadamente, moviendo su cola como un péndulo. Cayendo en la desesperación, el otro pirata tomó un pesado pedernal afilado y se dirigió corriendo hacia la bestia blandiendo su nueva arma, clavándosela directamente sobre la cola, pero con tan mala fortuna que no logró atravesar la dura coraza, siendo luego barrido brutalmente por aquella extremidad , lanzándolo de golpe contra la pared, matándolo.

—¡Maldición! ¡Esto es imposible! —gritó ya histérico el capitán Morgan. Solamente quedaba él con vida de los cinco que habían entrado allí.

Ninguno de ellos había presentado ningún peligro para el poderoso dragón guardián Fafnir, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por ese monstruo.

"¡Maldita bestia! —pensó, haciendo rechinar los dientes—. ¡Pero no creas que lograrás matarme como a esos imbéciles! ¡Ya sé cómo derrotarte!".

* * *

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Alrun se acercó a la gran puerta de dos hojas por donde los piratas usurpadores habían entrado para enfrentarse con su destino. Su pálido y hermoso semblante permanecía imperturbablemente serio, pero sus ojos tenía un brillo especial, esperanzador.

El capitán Seagull Hood se acercó a ella.

—Ahora que usted se ha reunido con su hija, ¿qué piensa hacer? Ya sabemos que no puede mantenerla en éste lugar; sería muy peligroso para ella —le advirtió.

La mujer sonrió.

—La única forma en que mi hija y yo podamos permanecer juntas, es que yo falle en mi deber como guardiana.

—¿Q-qué quiere decir con eso? —le preguntó perplejo.

Alrun posó su penetrante mirada sobre él, sin perder aquella sonrisa tan misteriosa.

—Sólo debo permitir que alguien se lleva la espada para que yo me vea obligada a salir de aquí.

—¡Oh!

Sinceramente sorprendido, Seagull volvió su rostro hacia la puerta mientras Egmont miraba muy preocupado a su señora.

**Notas de una Autora Estudiosa:**

**Corto el capi, ¿verdad? Afortunada o desafortunadamente estuve estudiando toda la semana pues tengo examen escrito de inglés el primer lunes de Diciembre (el oral es el sábado 12), y como soy una cabezota, estoy esforzándome por estudiar el doble de lo usual. Confío en que me vaya bien. ¿Qué planeará hacer Morgan? ¿Y Alrun? ¿Qué sucederá con Jacky y con James? ¡Lo sabrán en el próximo capi! (Los capis serán un poco cortos hasta que rinda el examen) sinf…**

_**Querida **____**: Sí, por fortuna Jacky falló y Billy está vivo : ) Lamentablemente Annete y Helena no corrieron con la misma suerte y el pobre de Norry se puso muy mal… : ( Sip, parece que el témpano de Isabel comenzó a derretirse… ¿qué tan bueno será? Lo que pasa es que Jacky está muy enojada y dolida con Norry porque cree que la traicionó, lo único que necesita para perdonarlo a él y al bebé que es saber toda la verdad y todo lo que él sufrió por ella : ) Je, sí, Beatriz será una desvergonzada, pero ama sinceramente a Neffud, (yo pienso lo mismo que vos, je :D) Como querías, escribí un poco sobre los demás protagonistas en el lejano límite entre Midgard y Asgard : ) Lo único que no me gustó de la peli de Dragon Ball fueron Piccoro (me encanta el del anime), el dragón Shenron (me hubiera gustado que sea más imponente y que hablara, como en el anime), y otras pequeñeces.**_

_**Querida **__**NaYaTo: creo que Jacky se está dejando llevar por sus sentimientos traicionados… ¡Debería escuchar a Norry! Sip, ese bebé será muy lindo ^_^ ¡Sería imperdonable que Jacky se deshiciera de él! (Eso no se hace, mala bestia) A James, que le ha tocado sufrir tanto, espero que el destino por fin comience a sonreírle, por lo menos tiene a Billy. ¡Oh sí! ¡Imaginarse una escena así es muy dolorosa! : ( Sé que cuando él sepa que será papá, será la felicidad más grande de su vida ^_^ y sabrá que no habrá sufrido en vano : ) ¿Jacky entrará en razón? ¡Alguien tiene que hacerla cambiar de opinión! ¡Escucha tu corazón de madre!**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: No, realmente no hacen ni un bien con su amor… ¿pero será realmente así? ¿Qué pasará más adelante? Todo terminará bien, yo también lo sé : ) (y no me hace falta "gusalmitos", je XD). Tal vez Jacky no quiera deshacerse de su bebé realmente, pero es demasiado orgullosa (de su perdida… masculinidad) y no permitirá que nadie se burle de ella. En cuanto a mis dibujos… ¡ya tengo un par más para hacer! uno de ellos es muy gracioso :D Isabel parece que está a punto de caer en la cuenta de lo mal que ha actuado últimamente o durante toda su vida… No hay sombras sin luz… Yo que tú, seguiría confiando en ella… ^^ Mientras me escribás, no importa si tus reviews sean cortos. ¡Hay tantos lectores que dejaron de leerme o dejarme reviews que extraño tanto! Sip, Billy está vivo, pero las otras dos… : (**_

_**Querida **__**León Dorado: Sí, Billy safó, James safó (en cierta manera), Jacky quiere vengarse de a cualquier costo e Isabel parece que por fin comenzó a comprender en lo que se convirtió. Jacky debe perdonar a James, ella es la única que puede hacerlo feliz de nuevo, realmente feliz. Sí, Isabel y Beckett (el enano mala honda), son un terrible par diabólico X( La que está llena de odio ahora es Jacky… : ( ¿Hasta dónde llegará? Ella es la única que puede revivir a Norry tanto física como emocionalmente, además de salvar al bebé. ¡Será mejor que respire profunda y que aclare su mente antes de empeorar las cosas! Yo tampoco creo que ella sea capaz de semejante estupidez, estoy segura de que cambiará de parecer, creo… ^.^**_

_**Querido **__**Outis00**__**: Je, es que Jacky me parece que es un poco bestia, je XD Yo tampoco creo que haga perder al bastardito; no sé si será por instinto maternal o qué, pero no creo que lo haga. Nunca le ha matado a alguien que no se lo mereciera, ¿por qué empezar con su propio hijo? De nada, me gustó el mote y por eso lo puse; claro que también lo puse por vos ^_^ Me gusta muchísimo chatear con vos a pesar de las contadas ocasiones en las que me conecto para chatear, me gusta cómo pensás porque me hacés acordás a mí cuando iba al colegio ^_^, además de los ánimos que me dás para confiar más en mí misma ^^ No creás que sos el único que apoya a Isabel, Harisha, otra lectora más, también cree en ella : ) Isabel tiene un buen corazón, pero como escribiste una vez, lo dejó sepultado bajo una máscara de rencor. ¿Permitirá ella que alguien la ayude? ¿O será ella quien ayude a otro? Sí, me dí cuenta que sos un romántico como pocos, eso, te aseguro, valorarán muchísimo las chicas que te conozcan y tu futura esposa, ¡no lo pierdas nunca! Yo no seré muy romántica, pero sé que soy muy cariñosa y quiero muchísimo a cada persona que conozco ^_^**_

**Las pelis que he visto, (a medias, claro) son: Ben 10, El Efecto Mariposa, Perfume: la Historia de un Asesino, Taxy: Derrape Total, Yentl, Cementerio de Animales, Serenity y El Código Da Vinci. No leo otra cosa que inglés, y gracias por las buenas ondas para el examen ^_^ ¡No veo la hora de rendirlo!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Los quiero mucho!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capi,**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!!!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	11. El Despertar

**Capítulo 10: El Despertar **

Una hora después de que la flota árabe se hubiera marchado luego del inesperado ataque al fuerte de Port Royal, Isabel decidió ir a visitar a Norrington para saber sobre su condición, pues, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía muy preocupada por él. No habían podido capturar a los bandidos árabes, así que ya no tenía que ocuparse de ellos habiendo mandado uno de los navíos para vigilar el horizonte y así evitar otro ataque sorpresivo.

Cuando se detuvo delante de la habitación de Norrington ubicada en el fuerte, aspiró profundo y golpeó la puerta; pero no llegó a finalizar su acto, puesto que la puerta se abrió de repente, mostrando a un sobresaltado teniente Gillette.

—¡Almirante Jacobson! —exclamó, recomponiéndose rápidamente—. ¿Viene a ver al almirante Norrington, señor?

—Así es, teniente Gillette. ¿Cómo se encuentra el almirante? Supe que… está malherido —no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, puesto que sabía muy bien que ella era la causante de sus heridas.

"¡Tonta!", pensó indignada. "¿Por qué te preocupas por él? ¡Te traicionó! ¡Se merece todo lo que le pasó!".

Pero como su subordinado seguía hablando, ella se obligó a sí misma a prestarle atención.

—… según el doctor, las heridas son lo de menos; logrará recuperarse si toma las precauciones debidas para ello, pero… —preocupado, miró hacia el cuarto y, volviéndose luego hacia su superior, le comentó con un tono casi confidencial—. Perdone mi intromisión, almirante Jacobson, pero noto algo muy extraño en el almirante Norrington.

—¿Extraño? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? Explíquese de inmediato, teniente.

—Bueno, señor, yo… Yo hace tiempo que conozco al almirante y nunca lo he visto tan… tan distinto. Diferente… No sé lo que le pasó en los calabozos, pero creo que fue algo muy duro para él…

Isabel frunció el entrecejo, James seguía siendo un sentimental debilucho. ¡El muy tonto seguía llorando por esa sucia pirata!

—Puede retirarse, teniente Gillette, yo me encargaré del almirante Norrington. Él debe comprender que no puede darse el lujo de desmoronarse frente a sus hombres. Ante todo él es un militar y tiene que comportarse como tal.

—Sí, señor —asintió, marchándose enseguida. Había algo en la mirada de aquel hombre que lo asustaba.

Alejado el estorbo, Isabel entró lentamente a la habitación. Ésta estaba amoblada en forma sencilla, tal vez con un poco más de comodidades que las barracas de los soldados, así que no era tan austera del todo: había cortinas en las ventanas, un escritorio con un pequeño reloj, una cama y una pequeña biblioteca. El cuarto se encontraba sumido en la penumbra, iluminado apenas por una candela y las cortinas de las ventanas corridas, así que Isabel tuvo que aguzar el sentido de la vista para poder distinguir mejor su interior hasta que pudo localizar la figura de un hombre sentado en el pequeño sillón y también la de una persona más pequeña a su lado, apenas alumbrados por la tenue luz de la llama de la candela que se encontraba apoyada sobre el escritorio.

"Esos deben ser James y ese chico sordomudo", pensó, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia ellos.

Percatándose de la presencia de Isabel, Billy se interpuso rápidamente entre ella y su tutor, mirándola directo a los ojos, amenazante.

La joven se detuvo y parpadeó varias veces, sinceramente sorprendida por el valor de aquel muchachito.

"Si no fuera sordomudo, éste crio podría haber llegado a ser un gran soldado", pensó, pero enseguida volvió a concentrarse por el asunto por el que había venido.

—¡Vaya! ¿Así que el pequeñito quiere resguardar a su protector? ¡No me hagas reír, pequeño tonto! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —se burló con una actitud bastante fingida.

Billy apretó con fuerza los puños, furioso, pero James, sentado de espaldas, lo tomó de la mano y le hizo comprender que quería que él saliera unos momentos afuera porque quería hablar a solas con Isabel. El muchachito obedeció a regañadientes, así que pronto ambos adultos quedaron a solas.

Luego de algunos momentos sumidos en un incómodo silencio, con su vieja amiga parada a su lado, James por fin habló, oculto tras las sombras y sin mirarla a la cara.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó, su voz sonaba muy dura y demasiado fría, tomándola por sorpresa ya que nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera. Aunque aquello le resultó extrañamente doloroso, trató de imponerse, como siempre, demostrando toda la seguridad posible.

—Vine a ver cómo estabas.

El aludido guardó silencio, por lo que ella continuó hablando, casi burlándose de él.

—Te dije que esa pirata iba a hacerte un daño irreparable, James. Mira cómo has quedado, estás completamente acabad…

—¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme? Si no tienes otra cosa más importante qué decir, será mejor que te marches de aquí —la interrumpió con el mismo tono que antes, dejando a Isabel muy perpleja y sobrecogida.

Pero pronto aquella sensación de incertidumbre dio paso a la frustración y luego a la ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mequetrefe a hablarle con ese tono tan irrespetuoso?

—¡Maldito! —gritó furiosa, tomándolo con rudeza por la solapa de la casaca, obligándolo a mirarla a la cara—. ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mí de esa manera tan engreída?

A pesar de la penumbra que reinaba en aquel lugar, Isabel pudo notar un frío destello de luz en los vacíos ojos verdes de James, como si un rayo hubiera pasado a través de ellos, pudiendo comprender enseguida que él ya no le tenía miedo, sino que la despreciaba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—¿Quieres matarme? ¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez? —la desafió—. Ya te saliste con la tuya y has destruido mi vida por completo, ¿qué más puedo perder? Ya nada me importa; tú ya no me importas. No seguiré perdiendo el tiempo tratando de salvarte del infierno en el que tú misma has caído. Nuestra amistad se acabó hace ya mucho tiempo y francamente me importa un comino lo que te suceda.

Isabel se quedó boquiabierta, estupefacta; nunca había imaginado que aquellas duras palabras salieran de la boca del que antes había sido su mejor amigo, al que había reducido a la estupidez más absoluta. Una rabia incontenible se apoderó de ella y alzó la mano para golpearlo, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó, ni una pizca de temor en su semblante. La aborrecía con toda su alma.

—Vamos. Golpéame. ¿No es eso lo que quieres hacer? —volvió a enfrentarla con voz sibilante pero controlada—. Ya no te tengo miedo, Isabel; tus golpes ya no significan absolutamente nada para mí. Tú ya no significas nada para mí, así que ya nunca más volverán a herirme ni tus golpes ni tus palabras. Te has quedado sola, Isabel, completamente sola —Su fría mirada la atravesó, estremeciéndola—. Dime: ¿hace cuanto tiempo no tienes a alguien por quién arriesgar tu vida?

Isabel se quedó atónita. Aquella pregunta solamente tenía una sola respuesta: nadie. Últimamente ni siquiera su tío había sido lo suficientemente importante para ella.

Frustrada, dio un pequeño rugido de furia y lo soltó con muy poca delicadeza, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta con la intención de huir de allí para no seguir escuchando aquellas palabras que lograban herirla de alguna forma; pero James aún no lo había dicho todo, habían muchas cosas más qué aclarar.

—Huye todo lo que quieras de mí, Isabel; pero esta equivocada vida que has escogido la tendrás siempre sobre tus espaldas y jamás lograrás escapar de ella. El día que la voz de tu conciencia despierte, tu existencia será un infierno —clavó sus ojos en ella, advirtiéndole—, y te aseguro que esta vez no tendrás a nadie a tu lado para que te ayude a soportarlo ni que te defienda de tus demonios interiores.

Rechinando los dientes, Isabel se volvió con los puños apretados, pero la gélida mirada de James Norrington la paralizó. Había algo en él que había cambiado, ya no era el mismo de antes… Era como si algo en él se hubiera apagado para siempre; tan sólo era una pieza rota o una cáscara vacía de lo que había sido antes. Había vivido cien años en menos de dos años y pasado por el sufrimiento de mil batallas. El haber visto cómo Jacky había intentado asesinarlo, había sido más de lo que él hubiera podido soportar.

A pesar de su acentuada frialdad, James poseía ahora la dura resignación de su cruel destino y la profunda madurez que el sufrimiento le había otorgado. Ya no inspiraba lástima, sino un profundo respeto que Isabel no estaba dispuesta a demostrarle, así que intentó hacérselo comprender. James jamás sería más que ella.

Rápida como un rayo, se dirigió hacia él y le dio una terrible bofetada, lanzándolo de bruces al suelo, donde James se quedó sentado sobre sus piernas, con la mano en la adolorida mejilla y dándole la espalda a su antigua amiga, quien se regodeaba de placer por su propio poder, dándose cuenta de que no lo había perdido del todo sobre él. Pero Isabel no estaba preparada para escuchar lo que vendría a continuación, algo que iba a afectarla profundamente, removiendo su pasado y su alma.

—Respóndeme esta pregunta, Isabel —comenzó el almirante sin ninguna inflexión en la voz y sin volverse para mirarla—: ¿Sabes realmente quién eres bajo ese disfraz? ¿Lo sabes?

Isabel se quedó dura como piedra, quedándose sin habla por primera vez en su vida. Norrington sonrió.

—Lo sabía —volvió su rostro hacia ella—. No tienes idea de quién eres. Pobre, pobrecita niña; has vivido una mentira toda tu vida, fingiendo ser una persona que jamás fuiste ni quisiste ser en verdad…

—Ya basta —pidió, los puños crispados, llena de angustia, temblando de pies a cabeza; pero él la ignoró.

—Dime quién eres —insistió.

—Ya basta.

—¿Es que no sabes quién eres? Porque yo no creo que seas "eso" que estoy viendo frente a mí.

—Ya basta… —Isabel estaba a punto de explotar; James la estaba empujando al límite de su frágil cordura.

Él se puso penosamente de pie, acercándose a ella, desafiándola.

—¡Vamos! ¡Dime ya quién eres realmente!

—¡No! ¡Ya basta! —histérica, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tapándose los oídos, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, pero James la tomó por las muñecas y la obligó a bajar los brazos, obligándola a escucharlo.

—¡Mírame!

—¡No! —sacudió la cabeza con energía.

—¡Mírame y dime quién eres! ¡Dime si era esto lo que realmente querías ser cuando eras niña! ¡Cuando tus padres vivían!

—¡No! ¡Ya basta! —quiso soltarse, pero era inútil, por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy débil.

—¡¡Dímelo!! ¡¡Dime quién demonios eres!! —James siguió insistiendo.

—¡¡NO!!

—¡¡DIME QUIÉN ERES!! ¡¡DÍMELO YA!!

—¡¡NO!!

—¡¡DÍMELO!! —la sacudió.

—¡¡NO PUEDO!!

—¡¡POR QUÉ!! ¡¡DIME POR QUÉ NO PUEDES!!

—¡¡¡PORQUE NO LO SÉ!!! —le confesó, con los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas.

Norrington se le quedó mirando, bastante sorprendido, por lo que Isabel logró volver a tener tan sólo un poco de dominio sobre sí misma, así que, avergonzada y desestabilizada emocionalmente, lo empujó violentamente y huyó despavorida de allí, rumbo a su propio cuarto.

Asustado porque Isabel casi lo había atropellado en su huida y preocupado por la salud de su tutor, Billy entró al cuarto justo a tiempo para sostener a Norrington, casi desvanecido por el herculino esfuerzo que había hecho.

Abrazado al muchacho y antes de perder el sentido, James pensó que por fin había logrado darle su merecido a Isabel, pero no se dio cuenta que el resultado de aquel ataque iba a ir más allá de un mero desquite. Parada delante del espejo, Isabel se contemplaba en el espejo, temblorosa. ¿Quién era la persona que se veía reflejada allí? ¿Quién era ella en realidad? ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos deseos? ¿Sus temores? ¿Sus gustos? ¿Sus sueños? De pronto, ella cayó en la cuenta de que no se conocía a sí misma, que no era más que una pantomima, un personaje que había creado nacido del oído y de nada más…, pero… ¿qué quedaba de ella cuando quitaba aquel sentimiento? Nada. No quedaba absolutamente nada, sólo un profundo vacío que la aterrorizaba. ¿Cómo podría llenarlo si no tenía con qué? Aquel sujeto que veía en el reflejo del espejo no era ella, desconociéndose por primera vez en su vida.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era la persona que estaba detrás de esa máscara? ¿Quién? Lentamente se llevó la mano al sombrero y se lo quitó, haciendo lo mismo con la peluca, dejando caer sus bucles dorados sobre sus hombros pero…, al mirar hacia su propio rostro, no logró reconocerse. Aquel rostro de mujer era completamente desconocido para ella.

Desbordada por el pánico, la desesperación y la demencia, Isabel cayó en la cuenta de que había asesinado a inocentes para preservar una identidad que jamás había existido. Nunca antes había cometido un acto tan egoísta y cruel como ese. ¿En qué momento de su vida se había convertido en un ser brutal y déspota? ¡Su sueño de niña siempre había sido convertirse en una escritora de cuentos infantiles! ¡Eso era lo que realmente había querido ser! …y como una idiota lo había olvidado, dejándose llevar por el odio, la venganza y la amargura… Ahora se dedicaba a asesinar personas y a regodearse de poder, ¿qué le hubieran dicho sus padres al verla convertida en una asesina despiadada?

Profiriendo un grito enloquecido, con la voz de su conciencia recién despertada reprochándole a gritos por su mal proceder, por haber errado su destino y haber provocado tanto dolor a los demás, Isabel golpeó el espejo con su puño, rompiéndolo. Fuera de sí por primera vez en su vida, comenzó a tirar frenéticamente todo lo que encontraba sobre los muebles: arrastrando los libros, rompiendo la platería, desgarrando las cortinas y su propio traje. El triste semblante de su madre y el de desaprobación de su padre, a quienes había olvidado durante tanto tiempo, caían sobre ella como una inmensa montaña de piedras, exasperándola, enloqueciéndola.

Cayendo de rodillas al suelo, Isabel se llevó las manos a la cabeza, encogiéndose sobre sí misma mientras profería un enorme grito espeluznante.

—¡Tío! ¡Tío! —exclamó desesperada—. ¿Cuántas veces trataste de hacerme ver lo equivocada que estaba y yo me negaba a escucharte? ¡Ahora estás muerto y ya es tarde para volver mis pasos hacia atrás!

Comenzó a llorar amargamente.

—¡Perdóname, querido tío! ¡Perdóname! ¡Me he convertido en lo que tanto odiaba! ¡Asesiné a la mujer que tanto amabas!

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**Parece que Isabel por fin comprendió en el monstruo en el que se había convertido, ¿pero será suficiente como para hacerla cambiar? ¿O enloquecerá aún más? ¿Qué será de la felicidad de James? ¡Muy pronto lo sabremos! La predicción de Tía Dalma sobre él resultó cierta… ¿podrá Jacky revivir su alma?**

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: la última en dejarme review y la primera en responder, ¿qué cosas, no? ^_^ Nooo, los azotes y la lapidación son cosas que quedaron atrás (espero…). Por lo menos "reviwaste" más vale tarde que nunca^^ Fafnir es demasiado poderoso y orgulloso como para ser destruido por un humano tan miserable como Morgan, así que, yo que tú me quedaría tranqui : ) La liberación de Alrun es un arma de doble filo (una espada, je), pero es un riesgo que debe correr y una buena oportunidad de Morgan para destruir a sus enemigos… ¿qué pasará? :O Bajá la velocidad, que te podés estrellar, ^^**_

_**Querido**__**D4rK Sid3**__**: Sip, te perdiste la "premier", je XD Pero bueno, nos volvemos a encontrar ^_^ Más vale tarde que nunca ^_^ Como habrás leído, las cosas siguen tal como quedaron, de Elizabeth no sabrás nada hasta que la veamos junto a Barbossa y a Will en… ¿Singapur? ;P (debo ver la peli de nuevoXP) con Shao Feng. Ahora Isabel se encuentra en un abismo del que le será muy difícil encontrar la salida, su destino es tan ambiguo que solamente al final de la historia sabremos lo que ocurrirá con ella. Jacky siempre demostrará su fortaleza a su manera, pero me temo que a Norrington se le acabaron las fuerzas para seguir luchando… ¡Necesita ayuda urgentemente! Je, el embarazo de Jacky va a ser muy divertido, sobre todo cuando lo sepan Will y Elizabeth, y los graciosos efectos "colaterales" en Jack XD Jacky deberá tomar una decisión muy importante más adelante: ser uno solo con jack, o quedarse como mujer para siempre. Pasé bastante tiempo pensando en una buena historia romántica pero trágica (como las historias nórdicas), por lo menos me siento satisfecha por lo que escribí ^_^ Lo de Fafnir fue parte investigación y por otra parte inspiración. No todo tiene que ser tan exacto, ¿verdad? ^^ Me da gusto que hayas vuelto a escribir tu fic, me gustaría leer tu versión del infierno para el pobre de Jack. ¡Yo también tengo un montón de historias qué escribir y qué terminar! Puede que haiga otro capi con Jack en su infierno, ya veremos^^ **_

_**Querida **__**xxsweetxbloodxx**__**: en verdad que hace tiempo no te leía, ¡me alegra mucho saber de vos de nuevo! Te extrañaba tanto como a Jenny Flint y D4rK Sid3. Yo también estoy prácticamente de vacaciones, terminaron felizmente mis clases de inglés y, aunque las de computación aún no terminaron, ya me siento completamente libre para volver a escribir ^_^ Mmm, si Alrun quiere verse libre para estar con su hija, tendrá que permitir que el malvado pirata se lleve la espada… : ( En cuanto a Alwine y Seagull, por el momento creo que están a salvo, je XP Jacky e Isabel están pasando por un momento muy decisivo para sus vidas, ¿cuál de ellas tomará el camino correcto? Eso lo sabremos bastante más adelante, y si Isabel por fin logra "humanizarse" un poco, tal vez Seagull tenga la oportunidad de hacerla cambiar de vida ^_^**_

_**Querida **__**NaYaTo: Sip, Fafnir es genial, ¿no? ^.^ ¡Menuda lección les dio a esos cochinos piratas! Alrun es una señora con mucho poder mágico y sobrenatural, por lo que sabe tanta o mucha más cosas que la misma Tía Dalma. ¿Qué tanto estará dispuesta a hacer para quedarse con su hija? :O Yo también hecho de menos las peleas entre Jacky y Norry… ¡eran tan divertidas pero tan románticas a la vez! Tan sólo necesitan encontrarse a solas y poner las cosas en claro para volver a ser felices el uno con la otra. ¡De ellos depende el futuro de su hijo! Creo que dicho encuentro será a la mitad de esta historia. Quiero conseguirme el libro de Perfume, ahora que no tengo que pagar el instituto de inglés, invertiré mis pesos en comprarme ese libro y el de El Cuaderno de Noah. Gracias, mi estilo de dibujo es una mescla entre Dragon Ball, Sailor Moon, las Aventuras de Tintín y un toque personal. Ahora estoy dibujando uno bastante gracioso : D Lo publicaré en cuanto lo termine.**_

_**Querida** ____**: El dragón fafnir no les dio ninguna tregua a los piratas, ¿verdad? ^_^ Es muy difícil que Morgan tenga miedo alguna vez, está bastante loco o engreído para sentirlo : ( Egmont tiene que ver en algo muy importante en la vida de Alrun y que muy pronto te enterarás :O Lamentablemente vi la última media hora (o menos) de la peli de Ben 10, pero me pareció bastante bien y vale la pena verla (a pesar de que no veo el cartoon a pesar de que me parece bastante atractivo).** _

_**Querido **__**Outis00**__** alias Alex XD: Fafnir debería hacer algo heroico y morfarse al dichoso piratita, ¿verdad?, pero ahí se nos terminaría lo interesante de la historia : ( Esteee… ¡espero que concretés tu idea! Debe ser genial, como siempre :D**_

_**Las pelis que he visto son: El Regalo Prometido, Diario de una Pasión (El Cuaderno de Noah), Molly: el Triunfo de una Niña, Capitán de Mar y Guerra, Gladiador, Tintín y el Toisón de Oro, etc. Como ya aprobé exitosamente los exámenes de inglés, por fin puedo volver a mi lectura de Vivir la Historia del Egipto de los Faraones. Sigo coleccionando la historieta de Mafalda y comencé con la del Manga de Dragon Ball. También sigo viendo la nueva serie musical Glee, Los Simpson, Futurama y Comisario Rex.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**_

_**¡Cuídense y gracias por mandarme buenas ondas para los exámenes!**_

_**Sayunara bye Bye!!!**_

_**Gabriella Yu**_


	12. Resurrección

**Capítulo 11: Resurrección**

Enfrentados uno contra el otro, hombre y bestia no estaban dispuestos a ceder de ninguna manera, lucharían hasta que solamente quedara uno de ellos ya que el destino de la humanidad, para bien o para mal, iba a decidirse con el triunfo de cualquiera de ellos.

—¿Crees que podrás derrotarme, pobre mortal? —preguntó desafiante el dragón Fafnir, alzando su hocico con arrogancia.

Morgan gruñó furioso, aquella era la peor batalla que le había tocado pelear, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por aquel horroroso monstruo, estaba dispuesto a ganar a cualquier precio.

—Ya verás cómo acabaré contigo, maldita lagartija maloliente. Jamás olvidarás la paliza que te daré —sonrió con sus podridos dientes amarillos, tomando un pedernal afilado del suelo—. ¡Ven a atacarme, maldito monstruo! ¡Aquí te espera el único capaz de partirte en dos!

Fafnir gruñó furioso, detestaba que lo llamaran "lagartija maloliente". Agitando las alas y la cola con enorme fuerza, se inclinó sobre el pirata, dándole una dentellada que por poco acaba con su victima, quien logró esquivarla por un pelo gracias a una rápida vuelta de campana, pero aquello no había evitado que igual saliera lastimado.

Hincado en el suelo, Morgan se tomó el brazo lastimado que sangraba profusamente: una larga cortada desde el hombro hasta la mano, muy dolorosa e insoportablemente, le ardía como los mil demonios. Rechinando los dientes, oteó furioso hacia el dragón, determinado a seguir con su plan para derrotarlo.

Profiriendo un poderoso grito de guerra, el que siempre utilizaba para aterrorizar a sus víctimas tanto en los saqueos en el mar como en tierra, se levantó y corrió velozmente hacia encuentro de la bestia, clavándole el pedernal justo debajo la uña de la pata delantera, provocándole un agudo e inaguantable dolor. Gruñendo como un loco, Fafnir comenzó a agitarse violentamente de un lado a otro, era como aquel león que se había clavado una astilla en la pata; era poderoso, pero al mismo tiempo era débil ante la sencillez de la naturaleza.

Aprovechando aquella única oportunidad que se le ofrecía, "Sangre Negra" alzó una de las antorchas del suelo –de las que no se habían apagado- y le incrustó un pedernal en una de sus puntas, transformándola en una especie de lanza. Tomándose un segundo para admirar su obra, el pirata volvió su atención hacia el enorme dragón y gritó:

—¡¡Esto es para ti, maldita lagartija del infierno!!

Y le arrojó la lanza, clavándosela justo en el ojo derecho, por lo que Fafnir comenzó a dar terribles alaridos de dolor, zarandeándose con más violencia que antes, golpeando su cuerpo contra las paredes de la cueva, con tanta intensidad y fortaleza, que comenzó a agrietarlas, provocando gigantesco derrumbe sobre él y "Sangre Negra", quedando ambos sepultados bajo enormes rocas pesadas, permaneciendo aquella inmensa bóveda sumida en la oscuridad más profunda.

Mientras tanto, en el salón de Nibelungo, la Sagrada Espada de Odín, la guardiana Alrun permanecía muy atenta, centrando toda su atención en la batalla que el malvado pirata sostenía con el dragón Fafnir. Los demás la observaban algo intrigados y preocupados, por lo que no pudieron evitar sorprenderse cuando ella se volvió repentinamente hacia ellos, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su pequeña hija Alwine, hincándose ante ella y besar cariñosamente su frente.

—Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte, hija mía —le dijo, observándola con enorme ternura—. Desde ahora en adelante tú y yo estaremos juntas y nada ni nadie nos separarán jamás.

Alwine la abrazó, apoyando su cabecita sobre el pecho de su madre, con sus hermosos ojos celestes cubiertos de lágrimas.

—Gracias, mamita… —y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la gran seguridad que emanaba de su madre, embargándose en un mar de tranquilidad al que solamente el buen doctor Christian Jacobson había sido capaz de transmitirle.

Al recordarlo, el inmenso dolor que le provocaba su injusta muerte volvió a estrujar su dulce corazoncito, volviendo sus lágrimas amargas, llenas de tristeza. Alrun se había percatado de inmediato del terrible sufrimiento de su hija.

—Sé lo que te pasa, hija mía —le dijo, sorprendiéndola.

Alwine se apartó un poco de ella y la miró entre una mezcla de nostalgia y anhelo.

—É-el fue muy bueno conmigo, mamá… —le dijo, enjuagándose las lágrimas con sus manitas, hipando—. Se murió por salvarme la vida…

Alrun le sonrió cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba suavemente su largo y dorado cabello ondulado, compartiendo aquel dolor, ya que ella sentía lo mismo en su corazón por la pérdida de aquel hombre que había amado con toda su alma.

—Te entiendo, hija mía, y es por eso que yo… —comenzó a decir mientras Egmon volvía su rostro hacia ella, muy preocupado.

—¡No, mi Señora! —exclamó, acercándose rápidamente a ella, suplicante—. ¡No puede hacerlo! ¡Una cosa es dejar que la joven Alwine pise de nuevo éste lugar sagrado, pero otra es ir en contra del designio de los dioses!

—Es suficiente, Egmon, sé muy bien a lo que me enfrentaré si hago esto —replicó, poniéndose de pie y cerrando los puños con gran determinación, ceñuda—. Estoy cansada de ir en contra de mi corazón para satisfacer los caprichos de los dioses… ¡He sacrificado lo que más he amado en toda mi vida por acatar sus órdenes!

Se calló, tratando de volver a controlar su temperamento; perder el control no era algo que debía darse el lujo de perder. Volviéndole la espalda a su afligido protector, volvió a hablar, pero con más calma.

—Sé que cuantas más reglas rompa más cerca estaré de que el gran dios Odín me castigue con la peor de las condenas… ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Estoy dispuesta a aceptar la terrible sanción que se me podría aplicar por mi rebeldía —miró a la niña—, pero no estoy dispuesta que ella vuelva a estar sola en un mundo corrompido por la crueldad y la ambición. Si yo desaparezco alguien tiene que quedarse para protegerla… Una persona indicada para hacerlo…

Entonces se alejó de todos ellos, aproximándose lentamente al altar en donde permanecía suspendida la Sagrada Espada, contemplándola detenidamente por algunos instantes mientras los demás la miraban intrigados, era como si Alrun estuviera pidiéndole perdón o permiso por lo que haría a continuación. De repente, ella se volvió, su mirada estaba llena de determinación mientras extendía los brazos hacia el cielo.

—¡A pesar de que el destino quiso arrebatarlo de las manos de la vida para entregarlo a las frías manos de la muerte, yo, Alrun, la Sagrada Guardiana de la Espada de Nibelungo, desafío a la muerte otorgándole la vida al mortal que responde al nombre de Christian Jacobson!

—¡Oh! —exclamaron Alwine y Smith al unísono, pues ambos conocían muy bien al dueño de aquel nombre. Seagull Hood estaba atónito y hasta confundido, pues él nunca lo había conocido; en cambio, Egmon estaba muy preocupado por las consecuencias que acarrearía aquella decisión.

—Mi señora… —murmuró, sin apartarse un centímetro de la puerta que conducía hacia la morada del dragón Fafnir.

De repente, una luz blanca brilló intensamente en el estilizado vitral que se encontraba en lo alto del altar, cegando a todos los que no eran de la raza de los elfos. Cuando la luz se volvió menos penetrante y los encandilados pudieron volver a ver, lograron divisar con enorme asombro una oscura silueta femenina en medio de aquella luz, montada sobre otra silueta que tenía la forma de un caballo alado.

—¡Qué rayos! ¡Qué demonios es eso! —gritó Smith, pero finalmente logró reconocer a la recién llegada, lo que lo asombró aún más—. ¡¡E-es, es una valkiria!!

Y así era en efecto, era una valquiria, una mujer de imponente presencia, vestida con armaduras vikingas y portando una lanza, lista para la batalla. Su cabello dorado estaba recogido en dos largas trenzas, con la cabeza coronada por un casco adornado con un par de pequeñas alas que se alzaban impertérritas hacia el cielo. Aquel extraño ser era simplemente impresionante.

—He traído al que me has pedido del mundo de _Helheim_, el reino de los muertos —habló la mujer, su voz era tan imponente y decidida como la de Alrun, pero desprovista, al parecer, de todo sentimiento.

—Bien. Entrégamelo —pidió, extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Mientras observaba todo aquello, Alwine no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pues apenas podía dar crédito a la idea de que muy pronto, aquel a quien ella había llorado tanto, estaría a su lado.

Respondiendo al pedido de la guardiana, la valquiria sacó una pequeña botellita de cristal azul con la extraña forma de un diamante y se la envió suspendiéndola suavemente por el aire, viajando cómodamente a través de él hasta que llegó a las seguras manos de Alrun.

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber Seagull.

—Es la esencia; el alma del hombre a quien pretendo devolverle la vida.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó muchísimo más sorprendido que antes.

—¡Eso es mentira! —exclamó Smith, tan incrédulo como molesto, enfrentando a la guardiana—. ¡Es imposible revivir a los muertos!

Furiosa, Alrun le dirigió una terrible mirada de advertencia, enmudeciéndolo de terror, por lo que vio obligado a apartarse de su camino.

Ignorándolo, la guardiana caminó hacia un pequeño cuarto que se encontraba a la izquierda del salón de la espada. Uno por uno todos terminaron por seguirla, intrigados por lo que ésta iba a hacer, menos Egmon, quien seguía vigilando la puerta del dragón, aún en completo desacuerdo con lo que su ama iba a hacer, pues sabía que a los dioses de Asgard no les iba a gustar aquello y estarían dispuestos a castigarla. Temía y sufría por ella, y no deseaba que le sucediera nada malo.

La pequeña Alwine detuvo de repente su marcha al divisar un cuerpo tendido sobre una tarima de hielo. Estaba muy asustada, pero a la vez muy emocionada, pues había reconocido a su querido Christian en aquella figura cubierta por las sombras.

—Cuando sentí la muerte de éste mortal y el inmenso dolor que le provocó a mi hija, decidí que debía traerlo a la vida de nuevo, así que ordené a una de las valquirias que rescatara su cuerpo y que recuperara su alma, haciéndome cargo yo misma en concederle de nuevo la vida —explicó la devota madre.

Se detuvo frente a la plataforma, observando detenidamente el cadáver que yacía allí, inclinándose sobre él, destapó la botellita y vertió su extraño y etéreo contenido celeste pálido en la boca y, por último, lo besó en los labios unos segundos, dándole el aliento de la vida.

—Te ordeno que vuelvas a la vida —susurró.

Dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, se preparó para recibir al resucitado ante la estupefacta y atenta mirada de los demás, expectantes ante lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Entonces, para la sorpresa de todos, poco a poco Christian Jacobson comenzó a abrir los ojos, que brillaron con la luz de la vida, sus mejillas volvieron colorearse y su sangre volvió a correr por todo su cuerpo. Sintiendo que podía moverse, se irguió lentamente hasta quedar sentado sobre el tabernáculo, mirando a su alrededor bastante confundido hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de la pequeña y llorosa niña, reconociéndola en el acto. Quiso hablar, pero las palabras se negaron a salir; lo intentó de nuevo, y esta vez logró decir su nombre lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ésta lograra escucharlo.

—¿A-Alwine?

La niña, al reconocer la voz de su querido amigo en el cuerpo de aquel joven muchacho, rompió a llorar y corrió a abrazarlo llena de alegría.

—Alwine… —repitió él, rodeándola cariñosamente con los brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho.

Nuevamente volvían a estar juntos, e intentarían que esta vez fuera para siempre.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Algo corto el capi, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^_^ ¿Sorprendidos? ¡El doc volvió a la vida! ¡Y joven! ¿Pero a qué precio? La pelea entre Fafnir y Morgan a llegado a un punto muerto, ¿qué habrá ocurrido con ellos dos tras el derrumbe? ¡Muy pronto lo sabremos!**

_**Querida NaYaTo: sí, a veces Fanfiction tiene algunos problemas que te joden la existencia : ( Tenés razón con eso de que Isabel olvidó por completo la razón por la que había comenzado a vivir como George : ( Norry le dijo la pura verdad y eso le hizo abrir los ojos al fin, ¿pero logrará mantenerlos abiertos? -.- Y sip, Norry se convirtió en una obsesión, ¿pero podrá volver a verlo como su amigo? Ya lo leeremos más adelante ^_^ ¡Ejem! No sé si no lo pusiste o se te editó, pero no sé a quién más te referís con eso de que "Alwin sea hija de ambos", ¿te referías a Egmon o a Seagull? XD Aún así, es realmente difícil (pero no imposible XD) de que ella se enamore de otro. El dolor de Norry es casi indescriptible, está bastante perdido el pobre : ( Oh sí, parece que los sagitarianos tenemos cierta facilidad para describir los sentimientos y tribulaciones de los personajes de ficción ^_^ ¡Que Jacky le dé 1000 años de felicidad por cada uno de sufrimiento a Norry! Ojalá hicieran alguna peli basada en esta historia, ¡eso me llenaría de emoción! Sería genial XD pero lamentablemente es una marca registrada y se hace prácticamente imposible… X(Tsubasa Reseivor Chronicle está en mi lista de pendientes ^_^ en cuanto termine de descargar los anime que me vi antes, recién comenzaré con los que nunca he visto =)**_

_**Querida **__**xxsweetxbloodxx**__**: espero que este capi también te haya dejado con la boca abierta ^_^ Ahora que la voz de la conciencia de Isabel se despertó, dudo mucho que sus días de tranquilidad regresen. Tal vez, después de tanto sufrimiento, Norry reciba el premio que se merece, ¡todo está en manos de Jacky! "Perdonar y olvidar" tendría que ser su máxima, ¿no? : ) Puede que haiga algunas posibilidades de que Seagull pueda contribuir para que Isabel cambie completamente, pero tampoco es una seguridad : ( ya lo veremos. ¡Que vivan el final de las clases y las bien merecidas vacaciones! XD**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: te salió anónimo porque parece que Fanfiction no anda muy bien que digamos : ( Volví a actualizar rápido, ¿no? XD Claro que la cosa se va a poner mejor con el derrumbamiento de Isabel, apenas es el principio ^_^ No sé si Norrington está deprimido, creo que ya a tocado fondo y ya no puede sentir nada más : ( Y claro, Jack seguirá pasándola "bien" en su infierno, nada más que la cosa se repite una y otra vez… y rescatarlo de eso no será tan fácil como en la peli XD No creo que debás temer por la vida de Billy, encuentro muy difícil que algo malo le pase : D ¿Acaso fue lo de arriba el desenlace de la batalla entre el dragón y Sangre Negra? ¡Muy pronto lo sabrás! XD Creo que a ninguno de mis lectores les gusta la idea de que Jacky y Jack vuelvan a unirse, yo tampoco lo quiero XP**_

_**Querida León Dorado: Gracias, y espero (y sé) que a vos te irá tan bien como a mí con tu exámen de FCE ^_^ ¡Lástima que hay que esperar tanto para el resultado! : (  
Norry le ha dado en donde más le duele a Isabel, je XD, ¡y no tiene a nadie para que la consuele! Tal como él le dijo… Yo también creo que ella puede llegar a… alterarse de alguna manera, para mal o para peor, pero creo que el lío será en su cabeza y ya no volverá a hacerle daño a nadie más, creo… ^.^ Pero sé que por más jodido que sea el camino que James a comenzado, todo terminará bien siempre y cuando Jacky lo perdone ^_^ **_

_**Querida **__**Kanaid Black**__**: je, yo también vi Mulán, muy buena la peli, una de las pocas que he visto de Disney :D Espero que este capi también te haya sorprendido ^_^ En cuanto a Isabel, pronto la veremos iniciar un camino de transición que la llevará hacia la salvación o la perdición :O Sip, edité algunas partes de mi anterior fic, pues lo considero un "tantito" fuerte y picante XD**_

**Como he publicado tan rápido, no he visto gran cosa de películas, solamente me acuerdo de Barbanegra y Rehenes. Sigo leyendo Vivir la Historia en el Egipto de los Faraones y comencé a leer el primer libro de la colección de Capitán de Mar y Guerra. Terminé de coleccionar los tomos de la historieta de Mafalda pero sigo con la de Dragon Ball… ¡recién voy por el tomo 10 y faltan como 30 más! Ya terminé de descarga el Live Action de Sailor Moon y ahora sigo descargando el anime Zenki.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Los quiero mucho!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!!!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	13. Sangre Negra Obtiene la Espada de Odin

**Capítulo 14: Sangre Negra Obtiene la Sagrada Espada de Odín**

Alrun sonrió enternecida comprendiendo que había hecho lo correcto. Egmon también tuvo que admitirlo a pesar de sus dudas.

—Bienvenido a su nueva vida, doctor Jacobson —lo saludó la elfo, siempre impecable.

Los hermosos ojos celestes del joven hombre se fijaron en ella, su boca se entreabrió pero ninguna palabra pudo salir de ella, cosa que lo angustió sobremanera, llevándose la mano a la garganta.

—No se preocupe, pronto volverá a controlar su propio cuerpo —le sonrió dulcemente para tranquilizarlo—. Supongo que aún debe estar muy confundido, pero confío que a medida que el tiempo pase, comprenderá usted que es la única persona indicada para cuidar a mi hija Alwine, ya que ella le ha tomado un gran afecto. Sé que una terrible maldición pesa sobre su apellido, cuyos miembros son siempre perseguidos por las desgracias, pero le aseguro que con esta oportunidad que le di para seguir con la línea de su familia, aquella maldición jamás volverá a perseguirlo ni a usted ni a su descendencia. Ése es mi obsequio a cambio por haber cuidado a mi hija cuando estaban prisioneros en aquel barco, y también su juventud.

Christian, asombradísimo, miró sus manos ahora rejuvenecidas, tocó su rostro y no encontró ninguna arruga en él. Su cabello ahora era de un bello castaño claro, algo largo y muy liso, sujeto con un listón negro en la nuca. Sus ropas eran las mismas que siempre había llevado, ¡hasta había encontrado sus pequeños anteojos guardado en uno de sus bolcillos! Con pulso tembloroso volvió a colocárselos, dándole un aire intelectual a su rostro de ángel y su expresión de pícara rebeldía.

Tan emocionada estaba Alwine de volver a tener a su querido amigo a su lado, que no había comprendido el significado real de su presencia, aquella que Alrun apenas había hecho alusión. Volviendo su emocionado rostro hacia su madre, exclamó:

—¡Mira, mami! ¡Él es el amigo que me ayudó a escapar de esos malvados piratas! —pero enseguida cambió de expresión y agregó un tanto pensativa, confundida por la juventud de su antiguo protector—: Sé que es él… No sé como, pero lo es… Creo… —Pero su preocupación desapareció como había venido, sonriendo de nuevo esplendorosamente—. ¡Mi papá por fin ha regresado!

Alrún se quedó pasmada al escuchar aquella sentencia, sabía que la niña lo quería muchísimo, pero no tanto como para llamarle "papá". Enamorada como aún estaba de Phillipe, no le cayó demasiado bien aquel bautismo, pero supo comprender que Alwine jamás había conocido a su verdadero padre y que era muy natural que buscara por sí misma a alguien que la hiciera sentir tan amada como una verdadera hija.

—Sí es él, hija mía, yo también lo sé —asintió, sonriéndole cariñosamente, pero repentinamente cambió su semblante de tranquilidad por uno de gran preocupación, girando en dirección hacia la puerta por donde Morgan y sus hombres habían ingresado para pasar la gran prueba.

Egmon también se puso alerta, apartándose un poco del umbral de la misma puerta que estaba vigilando, poniéndose a la defensiva, preparándose para lo que venía. En ese momento la puerta de abrió, dando paso al mismísimo capitán Bartolomé "Sangre Negra" Morgan, quien milagrosamente había salvado su vida tras el derrumbe de la cueva, no así el dragón Fafnir, que había quedado sepultado bajo un montón de escombros.

Con un brazo y una pierna heridos, "Sangre Negra" comenzó a cojear dificultosamente hacia ellos, su horrendo rostro sucio por la mugre y la sangre, con la mano izquierda sosteniendo su antebrazo derecho bañado con su propia sangre y la manga de la camisa hecha jirones.

—Derroté a esa asquerosa lagartija del infierno… —dijo—, exijo que me entreguen lo que vine a buscar… ¡Ya mismo!

Fue entonces cuando el elfo guardián comprendió todo al fin, era imposible que un hombre como ése hubiera derrotado al poderoso dragón Fafnir. Era evidente que su ama Alrun le había pedido al guardián que se dejara ganar para que aquel hombre repugnante tuviera derecho a portar la espada sagrada. ¿Hasta dónde era capaz de llegar su señora con tal de quedarse con su hija?

—¡¡Te dije que me entregues esa condenada espada, maldita bruja!! —exigió el pirata, deteniéndose al lado del altar en donde se encontraba el objeto tan largamente buscado por él.

—¿¡Otra vez te atreves a insultar de esa manera a mi señora, mortal!? ¡Pagarás caro tu osadía! —gritó Egmon, desenvainando su espada.

—No —suave pero enérgica, Alrun lo tomó del brazo, deteniendo su avance—. No debes pelear con él, mi querido Egmon; él ha derrotado al gran dragón y tiene derecho a pedir lo que le corresponde.

—Pero… —el elfo quiso protestar, estaba seguro de que Fafnir se había dejado vencer por pedido de su señora.

—Egmon, por favor —lo miró directo a los ojos, entre ruego y advertencia.

Cohibido, el guerrero bajó la mirada y aflojó la tención de sus músculos, obedeciéndola al fin. Ya no se interpondría en sus planes si era eso lo que ella quería, aún si eso acarrearía su propia muerte.

Alrun sonrió agradecida.

—Perdóname, Egmon; pero prometo que pronto te explicaré todo esto.

El aludido alzó de nuevo la cabeza, sus ojos oscuros brillaban intensamente, dejando traslucir una especie de intensa culpa en el interior de su alma.

—Yo no tengo porqué perdonarle nada, señora mía; más bien soy yo quien debería pedirle perdón a usted.

—Egmon… —murmuró, desconcertada.

—¡¡Menos charla y más acción, fenómenos del demonio! ¡Denme la maldita espada ahora mismo!! —exigió el impaciente pirata, cansado de tanta palabrería cursi.

Furiosa, con sus ojos claros encendidos por un rayo, Alrun se volvió hacia él, casi amenazante, grandiosa.

—Puedes tomarlo tú mismo, capitán Morgan —le respondió, manteniendo la calma a pesar de lo difícil que le resultaba hacerlo, pues odiaba con todo su corazón a aquel horrible sujeto.

Ahora fue el turno de "Sangre Negra" para desconcertarse, tomado por sorpresa por aquella réplica inesperada. Pensaba que era esa mujer la que tenía que darle la espada, no tomarla él mismo de aquel altar tan extraño. Sobrecogido, no pudo evitar sentir cierto temor al mirar dicha arma suspendida en el aire. Aquello era brujería y era bien sabido entre los marineros que no se podía confiar en las brujas.

—¿Y por qué debo ser yo quien tenga que sacar esa maldita cosa de allí, eh? ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —inquirió nervioso.

—¿No me digas que el sanguinario pirata Bartolomé "Sangre Negra" Morgan le tiene miedo a una simple espadita? —se burló el capitán Seagull Hood.

—¡¡Cierra el pico, maldito infeliz, si no quieres que te parta en dos!!

—¿¡Así como lo hiciste en Tortuga!? —ironizó.

—¡¡Maldito puerco!! —y se abalanzó sobre él, dispuesto a quebrarle el cuello, pero Alrun lo detuvo.

—¡Detente! —exclamó, interponiéndose valientemente—. ¡Si una sola gota de la sangre de un mortal cae sobre el piso de este templo sagrado, tanto tú como los demás serán condenados de por vida como árboles vivientes en el _Helheim_ sin importar que te hayas ganado el derecho de portar la espada sagrada de Nibelungo! ¡Recuérdalo!

Morgan se detuvo en seco a tan sólo algunos pasos del valeroso Seagull Hood, maldiciendo aquella sentencia, volviéndose entonces hacia la guardiana, furioso, humillado y frustrado.

—Más vale que eso sea cierto, bruja, o te juro que me la pagarás todas juntas.

—Yo no miento, capitán Morgan —replicó sin temor alguno, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Ahora, si quiere la espada, tómela con sus propias manos… si se cree capaz de hacerlo.

Escupiendo al suelo con desprecio, el pirata la fulminó con la mirada y caminó hacia el altar dispuesto a hacer suyo lo que le pertenecía por derecho propio. Ahora no era tanto el miedo lo que le hacía temblar, sino la expectativa de tener entre sus manos aquel objeto de inmenso poder. Con los nervios de punta, se detuvo frente al altar, tomó mucho aire inflando los pulmones, como si sintiera que la valentía de la que tanto se ufanaba quisiera escapársele de un momento a otro. Extendiendo las manos trémulas y sintiendo la poderosa aura que irradiaba la santa espada, finalmente la tomó luego de haberle parecido una eternidad los escasos centímetros de distancia que había habido entre él y ella.

Instantáneamente un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo, como si un rayo hubiera caído sobre él. Una energía extraña pero intensa invadió cada molécula de su cuerpo y su alma, sintiéndose entonces el hombre más poderoso de todo el mundo, una especie de inmortal, casi un dios.

Balanceando suave y magistralmente la espada Nibelungo frente a sus ojos, Morgan no cabía en sí de tanto gozo, comprendiendo que nada ni nadie sobre la Tierra podría cometer el sacrilegio de vencerlo en batalla ni mucho menos quitarle la vida.

Alrún sigilosamente dio un paso hacia atrás y luego otro, siempre con la mirada puesta en aquel sujeto terriblemente peligroso, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Egmon tampoco le quitó la vista de encima, pero, a diferencia de su señora, él mantenía empuñada su propia espada con la mano derecha, preparado para utilizarla si la situación así lo requería.

—Capitán Hood —le dijo Alrun en cuanto estuvo cerca del mencionado pirata—, hágame el favor de ayudar al doctor a levantarse y márchense afuera con mi hija.

El angustiado tono de voz de la elfo alarmó al pícaro bandido. Christian y Alwine también se sorprendieron.

—¿Y usted?

—No te preocupes por mí, pronto los alcanzaré —respondió sin quitarle la vista de encima al otro pirata.

—¡No, mamá! —gimió la pequeña niña, lanzándose sobre ella para aferrándose frenéticamente a sus largas vestiduras—. ¡No quiero perderte!

Sonriéndole cándidamente, su madre se puso en cuclillas frente a la desesperada niña y la tomó suavemente por los hombros para mirarla fijamente a los llorosos ojos.

—No te preocupes, Alwine, no me perderás, te lo prometo —Le dio un dulce beso en la frente y se puso de pie, dirigiendo nuevamente su atención hacia el lugar en donde el cruel pirata se encontraba contemplando embelesado la espada.

—Capitán Hood, llévese inmediatamente a mi hija y al doctor —insistió.

—¡¡No!! —se quejó otra vez la pequeña obstinada, sujetándose fuertemente a ella.

—Vamos, Alwine; tienes que obedecer a tu madre. Vámonos de aquí —le pidió el pícaro y apuesto pirata, con una deliciosa sonrisa compradora en los labios, pero la chiquilla seguía llorando desconsoladamente, negándose a soltar a su mamá.

—¡¡No me iré!! ¡¡No quiero!!

La sonrisa de Seagull desapareció como por arte de magia, desconcertado, pues hasta ahora ninguna mujer se había resistido a su encanto personal.

Viendo que su hija no iba a obedecerla por las buenas, Alrun decidió actuar con rudeza a pesar de que su corazón no lo deseaba, así que apartó bruscamente a Alwine de su lado, que cayó en los brazos del sorprendido Seagull.

—¡¡Llévatelos ahora mismo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!! —le advirtió, ya al borde del nerviosismo.

Seagull Hood asintió y, echando a la furiosa y llorosa Alwine al hombro, ayudó a Christian para que se pusiera de pie colocando el brazo sobre su hombro y sujetándolo por la cintura, encaminándose entonces lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida del salón, con la pequeña pataleando a más no poder. Smith, en cambio, simplemente se quedó en donde estaba, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué huir ahora que su jefe había logrado hacerse con la espada? Él también deseaba formar parte de aquel inigualable poder.

Cuando Seagull, Christian y Alwine estaban a punto de cruzar el umbral, Morgan se dio cuenta de lo que intentaban hacer para el horror y la preocupación de Alrun y Egmon.

—¡¡¡CUIDADO!! —les advirtió el elfo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, el malvado pirata se desplazó a una velocidad increíble hasta quedar frente a frente con los escurridizos, dejándolos petrificados de terror.

—¿A dónde creen que van? Necesito probar el filo de mi nueva espada con alguien —les dijo, sonriendo repulsivamente mientras alzaba amenazadoramente la filosa arma sobre sus cabezas.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡No! ¿Qué sucederá ahora con Alwine y compañía? ¡Sangre Negra piensa acabar con ellos! Ahora que él es prácticamente invencible, ¿podrán Alrun y Egmon hacer algo para salvar a los demás? ¿No les pareció demasiado fácil para Morgan el haber derrotado a Fafnir? ¿Será todo como Egmon sospecha? ¿Hasta dónde es capaz de llegar Alrun? ¿Qué quiso decirle él a su señora? ¡Todas estas cosas las leerán en el próximo capítulo!**

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: je je je… cuando se pierde la fidelidad, puntualidad y responsabilidad, uno no sabe hasta dónde se es capaz de llegar… ¡¡¡Ja, ja, ja!!! (Risa diabólica) XD No, mentira ; ) Yo que vos me dejo un rato librada al azar hasta volver a la rutina de la responsabilidad :D ¿No te pareció que Morgan derrotó demasiado fácil a Fafnir? Mmm, creo que sería una muy mala idea enfrentar a Morgan ahora que tiene la espada, no te lo recomiendo : ( Cierra los ojos y dá un profundo suspiro, así volverá tu inspiración "insultonsa". :D ¡¡¡Si!!! ¡¡¡Doc está vivo!!! ¡¡¡Que viva Alrun!!! Es una capa XD …pero como vos decía, nada es gratis, y habrá repercusiones… : (**_

_**Querida NaYaTo: ¡¡Tan ta taaan!! Menuda sorpresa, ¿verdad? XD Ni yo me lo esperaba, en serio; tenía una leve sospecha, estaba entre hacerlo revivir o no, pero bueno, la cosa de dio así ;D Alrun no se puso sonrojada cuando Alwine le dijo papá al doc, pues aún ama a su querido Phillipe… pero, ¿tal vez los sentimientos puedan cambiar con el paso del tiempo? Gracias por lo que me escribiste, la verdad investigué un poco sobre las leyendas vikingas, pero también es cierto que le puse mi propio toque personal, que es lo que hace original a la historia ^_^ A mi también me gustaría muchísimo conectarme con vos por email o msn, sólo te pido que me tengás paciencia, ok? Ya te mandaré un mail ^_^ Realmente es necesario para la historia que Morgan tenga la espada, lo siento, pues muchas cosas buenas y malas saldrán de todo esto O.O Siempre me gustaron las obras de Clamp ^^, y en cuanto termine de descargar las series de mis recuerdos, veré las que nunca que visto, entre ellas Tsubasa. Ya te agregué a mis contactos, ¡pronto me comunicaré con vos! :D**_

_**Querida **____**: esta vez me demoré en actualizar, ¿no? Bueno, con las preparaciones de las fiestas y todo eso, me mantuvo fuera de combate por un tiempo XP ¡Así que te dí tiempo para reviewar el anterior! ¡ja, ja, ja! XD ¡Sí! ¡El doc está VIVO! Era algo que no me decidía a hacer, pero creo que es algo que hará felices a la mayoría de mis lectores ya que aún faltan muchas cosas malas por suceder… X( Muchísimas gracias por tu altar y tus galletitas de animales (¡ñam!) ofrecidas a mi persona ^^ Pronto veremos los efectos de las palabras de Norry sobre su amiga, ¿será para bien o para mal? O.O No te preocupes, al final de la historia, todo estará bien ^_^ Las cosas empeoraron para nuestros aventureros, ¿lograrán escapar de las garras de Morgan? ¿Realmente Fafnir fue derrotado? Me fue muy bien en inglés, me saqué un ocho en las pruebas oral y escrita ^^ ¡Gracias por preguntar! En cuanto a la peli de Ben 10, mirala cuando quierás, no te dejés llevar por el consejo de nadie, ni siquiera el mío. Es tu opinión la que cuenta : ) El anime de Naruto me parece bastante interesante, ¡pero dejo de verlo cuando aparece el protagonista! Me cae tan pesado… : ( pero si decis que tiene historias que se sacan lágrima, intentaré ver aunque sea un capi completo XD**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: medio dura tu crítica pero está bien, no a todos se le puede dar el gusto ^^ Pero espero que más adelante, cuando finalice la historia, comprendás por qué hice esto : ) Tal vez te guste o tal vez no ^^ Sí, al doctor le espera una realidad terrible, pero no es la única vez que le pasa algo así, sólo que ahora la responsable es su propia sobrina : ( ¿Realmente crees que Fafnir puede ser derrotado de esa manera tan simple? XD**_

**Bueno, las pelis que he visto son… mmm… Duro de Matar, Vuelta Equivocada 3, Náufrago y… ¡no me acuerdo de más en este momento! Qué memoria tan precaria… : ( Pero sí me acuerdo de lo que leí: El Diablo en la Botella, de Stevenson. Ahora estoy leyendo El Extraño Caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, también de Stevenson. Sigo leyendo Vivir la Historia en el Egipto de los Faraones. Decidí ver dos capis de Sailor Moon por día y dejar los de Detective Conan para cuando la termine. Ahora estoy descargando el anime de Los Super Campeones J (Capitán Tsubasa J). ¡Oh! Y también vi un documental muy interesante por National Geographic: Zumo Infantil. "Auge y Caída del Imperio Romano" por The History Channel y un video en Youtube llamado "Día de Pánico", filmado por un joven director uruguayo, gustó tanto este cortito ¡¡¡que Hollywood le pagó una millonada para hacer una peli!!! ¡¡¡Suertudo!!!**

**Quiero viajar… ¡me muero por viajar! ¡Mis hormonas sagitarianas me lo piden a gritos! ¡Ja, ja, ja! XD**

**Espero que hayan pasado una Navidad hermosa y… ¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO 2010!!!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayournara Bye Bye!!!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: cierto que ya están haciendo la cuarta entrega de Piratas del Caribe, ¡pero sin Orlando ni Keyra! Bueno, esos son los rumores… ¿Cómo será? **

**PD2: ¡Ya comenzó de nuevo el Rally Dakar 2010 Argentina Chile!!!**


	14. Escape del Templo Sagrado

**Capítulo 15: Escape del Templo Sagrado**

—¿A dónde creen que van? Necesito probar el filo de mi nueva espada con alguien —les dijo el temible pirata, sonriendo repulsivamente mientras alzaba la filosa arma sobre sus cabezas.

—¿No sería mejor probarla con un buen pedazo de queso, señor Morgan? Sería más saludable para todos, sobre todo si comparte los trozos —fue la inesperada réplica del mismísimo doctor Christian Jacobson, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Morgan hizo chirriar los dientes, aquel joven impertinente le hizo recordar a la sarcástica forma de hablar de aquel viejo doctor que siempre lo había hecho rabiar desde que lo había conocido.

—No tengo idea de dónde saliste tú, maldita rata fastidiosa, pero te cortaré esa maldita lengua de víbora que tienes.

—Mejor analogía sería la lengua de loro —corrigió el porfiado doctor, crispando los nervios de "Sangre Negra", poniéndolo realmente furioso.

—¡¡¡Cállate de una vez, maldito perro!!! —gritó, atacándolo con un movimiento de espada vertical, dispuesto a partirle la cabeza, pero afortunadamente Seagull reaccionó rápido, previendo el ataque, empujando al doctor a un costado y lanzando bruscamente a Alwine al suelo, intentando al mismo tiempo bloquear el golpe de Morgan con su propia espada, pero ésta se partió en dos como si fuera mantequilla apenas fue tocada.

Rápido y afortunado como era, Seagull pudo evitar que el mismo golpe cayera sobre él haciéndose a un costado, pero instantáneamente recibió de lleno una poderosa patada en el estómago, viéndose lanzado hacia el otro extremo del salón, chocando contra la pared, quedando desmayado.

"Sangre Negra" estaba maravillado por el inmenso poder que emanaba de la espada, envolviéndolo con su aura sagrada, volviéndolo invencible. Su sed de sangre y muerte se apoderó de su espíritu corrupto con más intensidad que antes. Volviendo su horrible rostro hacia el mismísimo Christian Jacobson, quien aún permanecía tirado en el suelo, se dirigió hacia él con la intención de ensartarlo con su nueva espada.

Dándose cuenta de las malvadas intenciones de aquel sanguinario pirata, Christian intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas aún no le respondieron como él quería y volvió a caerse, así que trató de alejarse como pudo, arrastrándose con la ayuda de sus brazos. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejarse matar otra vez, no ahora que tenía la oportunidad de reiniciar su vida, reencontrarse con Annete y convencer a su sobrina Isabel a cambiar su vida. Pero su esfuerzo era inútil, Morgan ya estaba sobre él.

Pisándole los faldones de la casaca negra, el pirata puso fin a su huída.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, cara bonita? Aún no termino contigo —se burló.

Pero fresco como una lechuga, el doc volvió su sonriente rostro hacia él, con una tranquilidad excelentemente fingida a pesar de su profunda preocupación:

—¿Ya nos llevamos así, señor Morgan? Me siento muy halagado por su piropo, pero me siento con la obligación de advertirle que prefiero a las mujeres y no tengo ninguna inclinación de la clase que usted pretende sobre mí, así que lamento mucho frustrar alguna ilusión romántica que se haya hecho sobre mí, señor Morgan.

Ni con insultos habrían logrado dejar tan perplejo a "Sangre Negra", quedándose muy lívido y con la boca bien abierta, ¡hasta sonrojado!

—¡¡¡YO TE VOY A CERRAR ESA MALDITA BOCA DE UNA VEZ, MALDITO INFELIZ!!! —gritó terriblemente furioso, atacándolo inmediatamente con la espada para el horror de la pequeña Alwine, quien también permanecía tirada en el suelo, con el cuerpo entumecido por el terror que le inspiraba aquel sanguinario pirata.

Afortunadamente Egmon intervino a tiempo; utilizando sus habilidades de arquero le lanzó una flecha que fue a alojarse certeramente entre las costillas del maligno pirata, hiriéndolo gravemente. El elfo, a pesar de que no era tan bello como la mayoría de los de su raza, poseía en sus facciones una atractiva mezcla de rudeza y delicadeza. Su porte era elegante, delgado pero bien formado, vestido con oscuras ropas. Bien asentado sobre el suelo, su semblante serio, una mirada de terrible advertencia y aún sosteniendo el arco entre sus manos, resultaba ser sencillamente majestuoso.

Pero, a pesar de haber sido un golpe certero, Morgan no estaba mortalmente herido ni jamás lo estaría mientras siguiera siendo el elegido para portar la fabulosa espada sagrada. Sacándose la flecha de su cuerpo como si fuera una simple astillita, comenzó a reírse con desprecio, haciendo vibrar las paredes del salón.

—¡¡¡Jwah, jwah, jwah!!! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme con una simple flechita, maldito anormal?! ¡¡Jamás lograrás matarme mientras tenga esta espada!! ¡¡Yo soy invencible!!! ¡¡¡Jwa, jwa, jwa!!!

Y así, olvidándose por fin del doctor, "Sangre negra", enceguecido por su poder y su sed de sangre, caminó hacia Egmon con intenciones de asesinarlo. El elfo, sin inmutarse, sacó otra flecha de su aljaba, la tensó con su arco y se la lanzó. El pirata, como el mejor de los esgrimistas, en menos de un segundo hizo a un lado la flecha con su espada, a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro. Y así ocurrió con cada flecha que Egmon le iba lanzando a medida que iba avanzando acercándose a él.

Fastidiado porque sabía que aquel sujeto lograba evadir sus ataques gracias a las habilidades que le otorgaba la espada, Egmon finalmente volvió a desenvainar su espada, preparado a hacerle frente cuerpo a cuerpo como el valiente guerrero que era.

Morgan sonrió burlonamente, sabiendo de antemano que todo esfuerzo por derrotarlo por parte de aquel extraño sujeto sería sencillamente inútil.

Los ojos de ambos hombres se cruzaron, determinados a enfrentarse.

—¿Qué intentas hacer, maldito? ¿Vencerme? —le preguntó con sarcasmo, parado frente al elfo a pocos centímetros de distancia, con la espada descansado a un costado.

—Sabes muy bien que no podré hacerlo mientras tengas la Sagrada Espada de Nibelungo en tus manos, humano, a la que obtuviste sin merecerlo siquiera. Estoy dispuesto a luchar contra ti para evitar que asesines a seres inocentes con tu brutalidad, y también estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ello.

La enorme determinación y bravura de Egmon eran innegables así como también la temeridad y la obstinación de Morgan. El silencio del preludio de la inminente batalla gobernó todo el lugar, dejando a todo el mundo expectante; nadie se atrevía a mover un sólo dedo, temerosos de que cualquier movimiento que hicieran, por más insignificante que éste fuera, provocaría el enfrentamiento de aquellos dos.

Súbitamente, ambos combatientes gritaron casi al mismo tiempo que entrechocaban sus espadas, dando así un repentino inicio al combate, trenzándose en una lucha encarnizada con el valiente Egmon llevando todas las de perder mientras Morgan siguiera portando la espada de Odín entre sus manos.

Egmon era muy ágil, casi acrobático en sus movimientos, esquivando, brincando e interceptando con su espada cada ataque que el pirata descargaba sobre él. En contra partida, "Sangre Negra" era muy fuerte y bestial en la pelea, y su nueva espada le otorgaba además una victoria segura sobre su enemigo por más hábil que éste fuese.

Y así como estaba escrito y predicho, la espada del elfo pronto fue partida en dos de un solo golpe por la santa espada, siendo herido en el pecho y lanzado de bruces al suelo. El pirata estaba eufórico, ¡qué poderosa arma era la que tenía ahora! Lentamente fue acercándose el guardián herido, regodeándose con la victoria que había conseguido sin esfuerzo alguno y la perspectiva derramar más sangre.

Viendo que su hora de morir se acercaba, el valeroso Egmon se puso dificultosamente de pie dispuesto a seguir luchando como fuese con una pequeña daga. ¡Que nadie dijese que él era un cobarde!

Al ver aquel diminuto cuchillito, Morgan se rió a carcajadas con gran desprecio.

—¿Crees que podrás hacerme daño con esa navajita, maldito idiota? ¡¡Pronto te sacaré esa estúpida idea de la cabeza arrancándotela de los hombros!!

Y para el horror de todos, el sanguinario pirata descargó un poderoso golpe sobre el indefenso elfo. Alwine, que estaba con el doctor, se refugió entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y cubriéndose aterrorizada los oídos para no escuchar el horrible grito de agonía de la víctima. Pero, segundos después, ningún sonido llegó hasta ella, así que alzó la vista, sorprendiéndose con lo que vio.

Su madre, la poderosa guardiana de la Espada de Odín, se había interpuesto valientemente entre Morgan y Egmon, tomando por sorpresa al primero. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, la elfo colocó velozmente la palma de su mano a unos cuantos centímetros del estomago del pirata y una espacie de diminuta esfera de luz apareció en ella, creciendo rápidamente hasta tener el tamaño de una pelota mediana, haciéndola explotar en un inmenso destello de luz y energía, lanzando al sorprendido pirata muy lejos de allí, haciéndolo atravesar el enorme muro de hielo endurecido, provocando un boquete y del que él no volvió a aparecer.

Todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto, pero la Dama sabía que no había tiempo qué perder.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí de inmediato; él regresará muy pronto —les dijo mientras Egmon se ponía en pie con la mano en la herida, mirándola con una mezcla de admiración y vergüenza.

—¿Por qué? ¡Lo derrotaste! —replicó Seagull, que ya había recuperado el conocimiento justo a tiempo para poder presenciar semejante demostración de fuerza.

—No. Nadie lo derrotará mientras él porte la Sagrada Espada de Nibelungo —rebatió—. Debemos marcharnos antes de que él despierte.

—¿"Marcharnos"? ¿Es que mi Señora piensa irse con ellos? —preguntó Egmon, tan sorprendido como preocupado—. ¡Eso no hará más que agravar aún más su imagen ante el Sagrado Concejo de los Elfos!

Al escuchar eso, ella se volvió y lo miró con dulzura, pero sus ojos seguían mostrando una gran determinación.

—Lo siento, Egmon; pero acompañaré a mi hija a la tierra de Midgard. Está decidido.

El guerrero guardó silencio por unos segundos, animándose luego a reafirmar sus sospechas.

—¿Usted le pidió al dragón Fafnir que se dejara derrotar por ese pirata para que pudiera reclamar el derecho de portar la Sagrada Espada, verdad?

—Sí —asintió, y su semblante pareció entristecerse un poco—. Perdóname, Egmon, pero yo quería tener un verdadero motivo para poder salir de este lugar y pasar un tiempo con mi hija por más corto que éste fuera. Creerás que todo esto es una locura descabellada, ¿pero alguna vez has podido imaginarte el terrible dolor que padece mi corazón al verme separada de las personas que amo y condenada a un encierro permanente? Extraño a Fhillipe cada segundo de mi vida y lo mismo me pasa con mi hija y ya no lo puedo soportar. No puedo soportar toda la crueldad con la que los Altos Elfos me han tratado, ni al confinamiento solitario y eterno al que me han condenado, alejada de mi amada niña. ¿Qué más puedo perder ya?

—Podría morir… —respondió casi en un murmullo. Las lágrimas se negaban a salir de sus ojos.

—¡Oh, Egmon! ¡Tú no entiendes! —exclamó compasivamente, colocando su blanca y delgada mano sobre la mejilla de su guardián—. Pero te comprendo. Jamás lograrás entenderme si antes no te has enamorado y tenido tu propio hijo. ¡No te imaginas el vacío y la soledad que puede habitar en un corazón lleno de tristeza!

Egmon abrió la boca para responderle, pero un horrible rugido de furia se escuchó desde el sitio en donde el pirata había sido lanzado, haciendo estremecer todo el lugar.

Bartolomé "Sangre Negra" Morgan había despertado y estaba dispuesto a vengarse.

—¡Ya es demasiado tarde para escapar! —exclamó Alrun llena de angustia pero tan alerta y serena como siempre, girando sobre sí misma hacia el lugar en donde había arrojado al malvado pirata. Podía detenerlo un poco más, pero Morgan ya conocía de lo que ella era capaz y sería mucho más difícil derrotarlo, corriendo el riesgo de ser herida con la espada. Tuvo miedo, pero al volver su mirada hacia su hija, supo que debía hacer hasta lo imposible para que aquel sujeto no la lastimara.

Dando un paso hacia adelante, con la mirada fija en el mismo Morgan que ya emergía del hueco, declaró:

—Váyanse. Yo me ocuparé de detenerlo ya que todo esto ha sido por mi culpa y debo hacerme responsable de mis actos.

—¡¡No, mamá!! —gritó Alwine, corriendo toda llorosa hacia ella para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡No quiero que te mueras!

—Doctor, llévesela de aquí de inmediato —pidió con voz grave, tratando de permanecer indiferente al dolor de su hija y al de ella misma.

Comprendiendo el gran esfuerzo y sacrificio de la mujer por separarse de su hija además del inminente peligro que se cernía sobre ellos, Christian actuó sin demora y apartó, no si esfuerzo, a la sollozante Alwine de su madre.

—¡¡¡Mamá!!! —gritó desesperada, pataleando a más no poder.

Alrún volvió su triste semblante hacia su hija, sonriéndole cariñosamente.

—Recuerda que siempre te quise, Alwine, y también tu padre. Te ruego que me perdones por esto y cuida siempre de tu padre adoptivo.

Luego de decir esto e ignorando el desconsolado llanto de su hija, se volvió hacia el sanguinario pirata dispuesta de defender con su vida a su hija Alwine y los demás para darles una oportunidad de escapar.

—¡¡¡Juah, juah, juah!!! ¿Así que quieres enfrentarte e mí, perra? ¡¡No volverás a tomarme por sorpresa con tu maldita magia, bruja!! —una sonrisa siniestra y lasciva apareció en su asqueroso rostro—. Cuando te derrote te demostraré lo que es estar con un hombre como yo… ¡¡¡JUAH, JUAH, JUAH!!!

Alrun frunció el entrecejo, enfurecida, con las manos crispadas por la insolencia de aquel hombre. Egmon seguía en el mismo lugar, tan aterrorizado como desesperado. Y mientras Christian intentaba llevarse a rastras a Seagull Hood y a Alwine porque éstos intentaban ir en su ayuda, él comprendía muy bien que nada podían hacer para ayudarla. Mirando cada tanto hacia esa mujer que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por ellos enfrentándose a semejante monstruo, su admiración por ella fue creciendo más y más.

Y así, dispuesta jugarse el todo por el todo, Alrun comenzó a caminar hacia Morgan dispuesta a enfrentar su destino, pero alguien la tomó repentinamente del brazo, deteniéndola. Ella se volvió muy molesta, sabiendo inmediatamente de quién se trataba.

—¡Egmon! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Tú debes ser el guardián de Alwine, no lo olvides! ¡Ahora ve con ella, ¡¡te lo ordeno!!

El elfo negó lentamente con la cabeza, dejando traslucir un inmenso sentimiento de culpa y dolor en su rostro, pero también uno gran determinación.

—¡No, mi Señora! ¡La que debe ir con ella es usted!: ¡su madre! Yo soy quien debe quedarse aquí a enfrentar a ese monstruo porque que yo… ¡porque yo fui quien los delató a usted y al señor Phillipe frente al Consejo Sagrado!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó incrédula, con voz lívida. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos—. T-tú, fuiste tú el que nos traicionó… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Egmon bajó la mirada, le daba vergüenza tener que mirarla a los ojos.

—Porque… Porque fui un tonto… Yo creía firmemente que era una blasfemia y una deshonra permitir que usted, un ser de su categoría, se mezclara con un humano, un ser inferior y repugnante… Pero cuando hice la denuncia inmediatamente me di cuenta de que había cometido una estupidez; y mayúscula fue mi culpa cuando presencié el valeroso suicidio del señor Phillipe por usted y su hija —Alzó de nuevo el rostro, estoico y frío, pero muy decidido a pagar sus culpas—. Por ese pecado que cometí contra ustedes dos estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida sin dudarlo, mi Señora—. La soltó y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a pagar con creces su terrible error—. Espero que algún día me perdone.

Las lágrimas de la bella elfo recorrieron sus suaves y pálidas mejillas mientras lo veía marchar, sentía una mezcla de furia y dolor en su corazón por la verdad recién descubierta. Pero ella no era una mujer rencorosa y sabía perdonar, pero también comprendía que iba a tomarle bastante tiempo perdonar a Egmon. Si él quería lavar su pecado entregándose a sí mismo como sacrificio, ella estaba dispuesta a permitírselo por más que no le gustara, así que ella también se volvió de espaldas y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los otros, tratando de ignorar todo lo que iba a suceder detrás suyo. Egmon, comprendiéndolo todo, sacó las espadas gemelas cortas que portaba en su espalda y se dirigió con paso firme y decidido hacia el mismísimo pirata, quien lo estaba esperando con ansia.

—Tu sacrificio será en vano, maldito. Cuando te arranque la garganta iré por esa bruja y le daré su merecido.

—Eso jamás lo permitiré —replicó Egmon, empuñando con firmeza ambas espadas e inmediatamente soltó un grito de guerra y se arrojó valientemente en contra de su enemigo, por lo que ambos comenzaron a luchar sin tregua alguna.

Alrún trató de endurecer su corazón, a hacer oídos sordos al sonido de la batalla; apretó los puños, se mordió los labios y se unió a su hija, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas en un intento de encontrar algún tipo de consuelo para su dolor.

—No te preocupes, Alwine: aquí está tu mamá.

La niña también la abrazó y Alrun la levantó en brazos y miró a los otros dos. Una mirada llena de decisión y sufrimiento.

—Debemos irnos de inmediato, que el sacrificio de Egmon no sea en vano.

Seagull y Christian asintieron, y luego de echarle un vistazo al valiente guerrero (no sin sentir impotencia uno y admiración el otro), salieron rápidamente por la puerta. Alrun, a pesar de que se sentía traicionada y defraudada por Egmon, el dolor que le provocaba al pensar que seguramente él encontraría la muerte a manos de aquel sanguinario pirata, se volvió para dedicarle una triste mirada de despedida antes de desaparecer por detrás la puerta.

—¡¡No escaparán!! —gritó el malvado, corriendo detrás de los fugitivos, pero el elfo se interpuso rápidamente en su camino.

—¡Yo soy tu contrincante ahora, Morgan! ¡La lucha es conmigo! ¡¡¡Aaaaaahhh!!! —y otra vez se lanzó en contra de su mortal enemigo con una velocidad y agilidad asombrosas, casi danzando con las espadas gemelas, girando sobre sí mismo como si fuera un torbellino.

Toda aquella demostración de habilidades dejó estupefacto a "Sangre Negra", ni siquiera el almirante Jacobson –el único que lo había derrotado– había demostrado semejante agilidad. Tan asombrado estaba que el elfo logró clavarle ambas espadas en el estómago, quedado ambos frente a frente, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, pudiendo sentir las respiración del otro sobre sus propios rostros.

—¿De verdad crees que me hiciste daño con eso? —preguntó el pirata, sonriendo burlonamente.

Egmon, sorprendido, abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran. ¡Todo estaba perdido para él!

En un segundo Morgan lo tomó del cuello con su poderosa garra y lo levantó del suelo, estrangulándolo. El elfo llevó sus manos a la de su atacante en un vano intento de liberarse, pero nada podía hacer, aquel pirata era demasiado fuerte para él. Soltando una estruendosa carcajada, "Sangre Negra" lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo rebotar en ella para luego caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, dejándolo casi sin sentido.

Sacándose ambas espadas del estómago, Morgan caminó tranquilamente hacia su víctima.

—Deberías saber que esa espada me hace prácticamente invulnerable, maldito demonio —le dijo, deteniéndose a su lado y mirándolo con crueldad.

Y sin nada más qué decir, Morgan le propinó un pisotón tan terrible a la pierna del guerrero, que se la quebró, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

—Con eso bastará para que no te me escapes —declaró, pasando la lengua sobre sus labios, regodeándose en su maldad—. Los hombres de tu raza parecen muy femeninos... Me pregunto si cuando te someta gritarás como una mujer. ¡Juah! ¡Juah! ¡Juah!

Ante semejante amenaza, Egmon, tan furioso como aterrorizado, comenzó a arrastrarse de espaldas en un inútil intento de escapar de aquel sujeto lleno de crueldad y perversión, pero éste lo agarró del pie y lo arrastró hacia él, fracturándole el tobillo de la otra pierna con un poderoso codazo. Egmon gritó de dolor al mismo tiempo que se volvió y sacó otro cuchillo que escondía en una de sus botas para clavárselo en el cuello. Segundos después de derramar abundante sangre de su herida, Morgan comenzó a reírse otra vez; tomando fuertemente la muñeca del elfo, le dijo mientras se la retorcía.

—Te dije que jamás me harás daño con tus malditos juguetitos, maldito estúpido. Basta ya con tus sorpresitas, es hora de que sepas en el maldito lío en el que te has metido por hacerte el héroe…

Egmon estaba aterrorizado, era la primera vez en su vida que alguien lo derrotaba de esa manera tan humillante. ¿Es que acaso todo estaba perdido para él? ¿No había nada más que hacer que sufrir semejante humillación por parte de aquel depravado? Sonrió, después de todo, se lo merecía por haber traicionado a su Señora.

"No lo hice solamente porque no estaba de acuerdo con su relación con aquel humano, mi Señora —pensó tristemente—, lo hice también porque siempre la he amado con toda mi alma y mi corazón":

Mientras tanto, Seagull y todos los demás habían llegado a la costa, una barrera infranqueable hacia su libertad y seguridad.

—¿Cómo vamos escapar si no tenemos ni un miserable bote? —se quejó el capitán, casi histérico.

—No te preocupes por eso —le dijo Alrun con admirable tranquilidad mientras metía la mano en su alforja y sacaba de él un diminuto barquillo que cabía cómodamente en la palma de su mano—. Nos iremos en esto.

—¿Cómo? ¿Esa cosita? ¿Y cómo vamos a caber en eso si no tenemos el tamaño de una hormiga?

—Tal vez crezca… —se arriesgó el doctor, tan sereno como siempre.

—¡Sí! ¡Es un barquito mágico! —saltó Alwine, llena de alegría con la idea.

—Bueno, admito que he visto muchas cosas raras últimamente, pero eso sería ya demasiado —se quejó Seagull, rascándose la cabeza.

Murmurando un conjuro mágico en un idioma extraño, Alrun lanzó el barquito a las aguas del mar y éste creció inmediatamente de tamaño, dejando a todos completamente anonadados.

—Es una magia basada en _Skidbladnir_, el barco plegable de nuestro dios Freyr. Subamos a bordo —explicó, pero nadie entendió a lo que se refería con eso.

Una vez que estuvieron todos a bordo, el barco de aspecto vikingo comenzó a alejarse de las costas que Alrun conocía muy bien. Abrazada a Alwine, ella mantenía la mirada fija en el templo al igual que el doctor Jacobson.

—¿Podrá soportar la pérdida? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Sí —asintió sin apartar la mirada. Estaba segura de que así sería mientras siguiera pensando que perdía más a un traidor que a un fiel servidor—. Pero estoy muy preocupada por la suerte que pueda correr Egmon con ese hombre cruel.

Se volvió hacia él un tanto angustiada.

¿Sabe de lo que ese pirata es capaz de hacer, doctor?

El aludido asintió.

—Es capaz de lo peor…

Con el corazón oprimido, Alrun volvió su rostro hacia el templo que iba alejándose cada vez más y más, confundiéndose poco a poco en el horizonte helado. De pronto, un tremendo y furioso rugido se escuchó con tanta fuerza que pareció partir el cielo en dos, seguido por una ensordecedora explosión, sobresaltando a todo el mundo. Volviendo sus miradas hacia el templo, que era de donde había provenido semejante alboroto, vieron con gran asombro cómo un enorme dragón emergía del mismo templo, haciéndolo pedazos.

—¡Es el guardián Fafnir! —exclamó la hechicera, aferrándose con fuerza a la baranda del barco.

Con mirada trémula, todos observaron cómo la gigantesca bestia comenzaba a luchar, posiblemente contra Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan. Mientras el barco se alejaba cada vez más y más de la costa, rumbo a los mares de Midgard, Alrun rezaba porque Egmon por fin encontrara la paz que tanto necesitaba luego de haber sufrido en silencio durante tantos años por la traición que había cometido en su contra.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¿Qué habrá pasado realmente con Egmon? ¿Habrá muerto? Por fin ha terminado la primera parte de esta historia y en el capi siguiente comenzará por fin mi propia versión de la tercera peli de Piratas del Caribe : ) Perdón por la demora, intentaré no demorarme tanto la próxima vez…**

_**Querida **__**Akainu23**__**: La que debería disculparse soy yo, ¡demoré tanto esta vez en publicar el capi nuevo! Espero que ya estés mejor de salud y que todos tus exámenes hayan salido bien : ) Sí, soy una escritora perversa… ¡me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes! Pero también otorgo buenas recompensas por sus sufrimientos ; )**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: sí, Alrun le pidió a Fafnir que perdiera contra Morgan para que éste pudiera tomar la espada para sí… ¡Que loca arrojada! XP Y no, como creías Fafnir no está muerto, ¿pero Egmon lo estará? ¿Habrá aparecido a tiempo para salvarlo? Algún día lo sabremos… : ( si tomaron té o lo asesinaron : ( No creo que sean malas las consecuencias ahora que el doc está vivo, más bien podría ser algo… ¿beneficioso? Ya lo veremos más adelante… ¿?**_

_**Querida **____**: Mmm, aún no entiendo por qué se borra tu nombre, Isa : ( ¡Qué misterio! Sí, Bart es un pesado con eso de "quiero matar a todo el mundo", pero ten por seguro de que pronto le darán su merecido, sí señor : ) Y el doc, como siempre, lo saca de las casillas, je XD Bueno, en un sentido Alrun está bien porque ahora se quedará con su hija… ¡pero ahora sabe la verdad de lo que Egmon le hizo a ella y a Phillipe! : ( ¿Ves que todo tiene una razón de ser? ¡Fafnir no es ningún debilucho! ¡Sangre Negra ganó con trampa! En cuanto a los otros enredos, dígase Norry, Jacky, Will, Elizabeth, Isabel y Jack, justamente comenzarán en el siguiente capítulo, o sea, mi propia versión de la película : ) Acerca del doc y su sobrina… creo que hay algo que ustedes olvidaron, je ^_^ Ahora Alwine no estará sola, no señora : ) ¡Y gracias por tus ofrendas de galletitas por capi! En cuanto a la peli de Ben 10, sí, no está mal, y no tiene esos pesados actores de Disney porque creo que la productora fue Cartoon Network : ) ¿Así que el anime de Naruto es bastante interesante? Entonces la veré y me vancaré a naruto pendejo hasta que crezca, ¡hace tiempo que un anime no me hace llorar como lo hacía el de Sailor Moon!**_

_**Querida **__**NaYaTo**__**: Lo mismo te deseo para vos, mi querida amiga, que este año sea maravilloso para vos ^_^ Bueno, de más estaría aclarar que el más guapo de todos mis personajes masculinos es nuestro querido doc, siguiéndole el pícaro de Seagull. Ambos son los más lindos de la historia XD No te preocupés, el doc sabe afrontar muy bien los golpes de la vida, y estoy segura de que estará muy dispuesto a poner en su lugar a su descarriada sobrina. ¿Una novia para él? Bueno… eso ya lo veremos : ) Sip, Alrun ayudó a Morgan para que éste pudiera derrotar al dragón y obtener la espada. Y el pobre Egmon por fin reveló su traición… : ( ¡Y estaba celoso de ellos dos porque la amaba con locura! Las tonterías que cometemos cuando estamos enamorados y no somos correspondidos… : ( Y bueno, Seagull será encantador, pero el pobrecillo también es muy bestia, je XD Sí, Hood, Egmon y Alrun intervinieron… ¡pero fue el pobre Egmon el que ahora se las tuvo que ver sólo con Morgan! ¿Qué habrá pasado con él? Sorry por la demora…**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: Pues ya viste lo que pasó, je XD ¡Pobre Egmon! ¿Se habrá salvado? A veces las cosas se ponen un poco pesadas cuando se quiere hacer algo, ¿no? : ( ¡Espero que muy pronto puedas publicar tu capi! Mmm, tal vez hasta el mismo Odín aparezca, ¿quién sabe? Je, XD En cuanto a Jacobson, puede que aprenda que tiene que tener mano firme para enderezar lo que comienza a crecer chueco…  
**_**¿Las pelis que he visto durante todo este tiempo? La verdad es que no me acuerdo de mucho, a ver… Naked Weapon (hongkonesa…), Rocky 6, Terminator 4…, La Pistola Desnuda 2, la primera peli de Sailor Moon y La Torre con el Tiempo Contado, una peli de Detective conan… Ahora estoy descargando los capis en audio latino de Las Aventuras de Tintín, mi cartoon favorito, y un dorama coreano llamado "Mi Adorable San Soon", una novela de 16 capis romántica y cómica. Recién terminé de escuchar el cd de la cantante china Coco Lee y ahora estoy escuchando el de Jolin Tsai ^^**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!!!**

**(Capítulo dedicado a la memoria de mi querido tío Miguel Ángel Vaca, fallecido a los 71 años el pasado 22 de Enero del 2010 a quien todos extrañaremos por el resto de nuestras vidas, especialmente por mi mamá, su esposa, hijos y nietos). **


	15. Los Piratas de Singapur

LIBRO SEGUNDO: EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO

SEGUNDA PARTE: RESCATANDO AL CAPITÁN SPARROW

**Capítulo 16: Los Piratas de Singapur**

"_Con el objeto de poner fin de inmediato a unas condiciones de vida en deterioro y garantizar el bien común, se declara el estado de emergencia para estos territorios, por orden de Lord Cutler Beckett, el representante oficial de Su Majestad, el Rey. En acuerdo con esta Ley Marcial, los siguientes estatutos quedan provisionalmente enmendados: derecho a asamblea, suspendido; derecho al Habeas Corpus, suspendido; derecho a Defensa Jurídica, suspendido; derecho a veredicto por parte de un jurado, suspendido. Por decreto, toda persona declarada culpable de piratería, de ayudar a una persona culpable de piratería o de relacionarse con una persona culpable de piratería, será sentenciada a colgar del cuello hasta morir."_

Y mientras que bajo esta nueva ley sin sentido y sin justicia, las ejecuciones seguían realizándose en Port Royal bajo las indiferentes insignias flameantes de Inglaterra y la Compañía de las Indias Orientales, aún había personas que anidaban esperanzas de un cambio venturoso y de un futuro mejor… Personas que muy pronto deberían rendir cuentas por sus actos pasados, buscando la redención.

Aquella era una hora oscura para los piratas: mientras la East India Company los perseguía a través de los mares para eliminarlos de la faz de la Tierra, perdonando únicamente a aquellos que optaban por servirles como corsarios e hicieran negocios con los gobernadores de las Américas, Elizabeth Swann remaba por las oscuras aguas de las costas de Singapur a bordo de una vieja chalupa, observándolo todo con ojo avizor y cantando una antigua canción, la misma que las victimas de Beckett cantaban con resignación rumbo al cadalso: "_Hoist The Colours_", una antigua canción acerca de viejos mitos piratas; una misteriosa canción que ella misma estaba utilizando como una especie de llamada para convocar a los piratas chinos que tenían su refugio bajo los muelles de Singapur:

_El rey y sus hombres  
Robaron a la reina de su cama  
Y la ataron en sus huesos  
Los océanos son nuestros  
Y por los poderes  
Y donde debamos rondaremos_

Yo, ho, tiren juntos  
Hizen los colores en alto  
Levanten, ho, ladrones y mendigos  
Nunca moriremos

Algunos hombres han muerto  
Y otros están vivos  
Y otros navegan en el mar  
Con las llaves de la celda  
Y el demonio a pagar  
¡Colocamos al "Fiddler's Green"!

La campana ha sido levantada  
De su acuosa tumba  
¿Escuchas su tono sepulcral?  
Debemos llamar a todos  
Pagar por adelantado la ráfaga  
Y girar la vela hacia el hogar

Yo, ho, tiren juntos  
Hizen los colores en alto  
Levanten, ho, ladrones y mendigos  
Nunca moriremos

Aparentemente desentendidos con aquella lastimera canción pirata, los habitantes del pueblo de Singapur continuaban sus vidas nocturnas alrededor de la muchacha, tratando de llevar sus existencias lo más natural posible a pesar de la presencia de los soldados ingleses que se encontraban merodeando por allí con intenciones hostiles y coloniales, controlándolo todo y a todos.

Vestida con simples ropas orientales, Elizabeth atracó en el puerto y, dejando bien amarrado el bote, ingresó de lleno a aquel mundo irreal al que una jovencita consentida como lo había sido ella debía acostumbrarse por la fuerza si quería que su antiguo mundo en el que había crecido, regresara.

Después de que los soldados de la East India Company liderados por Mercer hubieran pasado, aquellos que podían ser sus aliados contestaron prontamente a su llamada, ocultos bajo las oscuras sombras de la noche.

—Es una canción muy peligrosa para quien no conoce su significado… —le advirtió uno de ellos, un pirata chino acompañado por otros dos. Sonrió maliciosamente ante la sobrecogida joven—. En especial para una dama; y más aún si aquella dama está sola...

—¿Qué te hace pensar que está sola? —lo corrigió el mismísimo capitán Hector Barbossa, bajando por una de las escaleras laterales del muelle, advirtiendo al hombre con la mirada.

—¿Tú la proteges? —replicó el pirata, desafiando al recién llegado.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, Elizabeth se lanzó contra el rufián y lo aprisionó por la espalda, colocándole un cuchillo en la garganta, sin siquiera darle tiempo a sus compañeros de reaccionar.

—¿Crees que necesito protección? —le espetó ofendida, ignorando los arcabuces que apuntaban amenazadores hacia su cabeza.

La situación estaba que ardía y a Barbossa no le convenía para nada en sus planes que comenzara un altercado en ese momento y en ese lugar. ¡Esa tonta jovencita inexperta y su odioso orgullo, siempre lo metía en problemas!

—Tu amo Sao Feng nos está esperando; él nos ha prometido un pasaje seguro, y una muerte inesperada ensombrecería ligeramente nuestra reunión —les advirtió, haciendo entrar en razón a Elizabeth y a los demás, quienes bajaron sus armas, justo a tiempo, puesto que un séquito de vigilancia que pasó muy cerca de allí los obligó a todos a ocultarse entre las sombras del muelle.

Pasado ya el peligro, ingresaron en silencio por los oscuros y húmedos pasadizos subterráneos del muelle que conectaba al sector de una casa de baño.

El pirata Sao Feng quizás le había prometido un pasaje seguro, pero Barbossa era un pirata inteligente y lo bastante desconfiado como para tener a mano una ruta alternativa de escape, por lo que en ese preciso momento, el contramaestre Gibbs y algunos miembros de la tripulación del _Perla Negra_ se encontraban nadando a través de los afluentes que alimentaba el mar y que cruzaban la zona rivereña ciudad, ocultándose rápidamente de los soldados que cruzaban de tanto en tanto los aparentemente frágiles puentecillos de madera con forma de arco: sumergiéndose en las aguas sucias, mimetizándose entre las sombras o protegiéndose detrás de los postes de madera que sostenían el muelle hasta que lograron alcanzar el lugar en dónde seguramente estarían el capitán Barbossa y Elizabeth, pero por debajo de sus pies.

Tenían que pasar a través de una reja que protegía la entrada subterránea de la casa de baño que Sao Feng utilizaba como refugio, debiendo cortar los barrotes con una lima. Afortunadamente para ellos, el sonido de la lima quedó cubierto por las melodías estridentes de un órgano ambulante cuya propietaria era una mendiga que se detuvo justo sobre ellos. Aquella mujer con el rostro cubierto no era otra que la mismísima sacerdotisa vudú que respondía al nombre de Tía Dalma, quien estaba siendo acompañada por el loro de Cotton y el monito Jack.

Mientras tanto, el capitán Barbossa y Elizabeth eran conducidos hacia el escondite de Feng a través de callejuelas inmundas de los barrios bajos de Singapur, repleta de vendedores, compradores y gente sospechosa que seguramente eran piratas bajo el mando del mencionado pirata.

—¿Hay noticias sobre Will? —le preguntó por lo bajo la preocupada muchacha.

—Confío en que el joven Turner ya habrá obtenido las cartas de navegación y que tú sepas comportante en presencia del capitán Sao Feng, o no me atrevería a enfrentarlo yo sólo —le advirtió su compañero.

—¿Acaso es tan atemorizante? —se burló, sonriendo presuntuosa.

—Se parece a mí, pero carece de mi carácter compasivo y mi sentido del juego limpio —le contestó sonriente, burlándose de sí mismo.

Se detuvieron frente a los portones principales de la casa de baño se Sao Feng, entonces el pirata chino que los guiaba llamó a la puerta resguardada por mujeres de apariencia "sospechosa", quienes miraron con curiosidad a los extranjeros recién llegados, ocultando sus rostros detrás de unos abanicos. Una portezuela se abrió y el guía le dio la contraseña fijada a los guardias y estos abrieron las puertas y los dejaron pasar.

A todo eso, Gibbs y compañía ya habían acerrado los barrotes los suficiente como para poder ingresar a los subterráneos de la casa de baño, por lo que entraron con sigilo sobre sus cuatro patas, llevando consigo armas de fuego y un mini cañón, tratando de ignorar las ratas que pululaban a su alrededor. ¡Sería el colmo de la mala suerte si aquellos roedores se atrevieran a atacarlos!

Antes de reunirse con el misterioso Sao Feng, Barbossa y Elizabeth tuvieron que entregar todas sus armas a sus lugartenientes para evitar cualquier intento de traición por su parte. Pero cuando la joven quiso seguir adelante, uno de los guardias de mayor rango la detuvo.

—¿Crees que por ser una mujer no sospecharíamos que pudieras traicionarnos llevando algún arma escondida? —le advirtió, llevando su mirada desde la joven hasta su compañero.

—Bueno, si lo ponen así… —Hector Barbossa asintió sonriendo nerviosamente. Conocía lo suficiente a Elizabeth como para sospechar que había escondido una que otra arma entre sus prendas.

—Despójate de la túnica, por favor —le pidió el hombre de larga trenza negra que parecía ser el edecán de Sao Feng.

Muy fastidiada, la joven Swann hizo lo que le pedían, sacándose la túnica y dejando al descubierto un verdadero arsenal, ¡hasta tenía una pequeña bomba! El pobre de Barbossa, que no sabía nada acerca de eso, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle tontamente al enfadado edecán de Sao Feng.

Pero la cosa no iba a terminar allí, puesto que cuando Elitszabeth quiso seguir con su camino, otra vez el edecán le cerró el paso, sonriéndole lujuriosamente.

—También del resto de la ropa, por favor.

Un rato después, la bella Elizabeth Swann caminaba bastante nerviosa por detrás del capitán Barbossa, vestida apenas con una prenda que apenas le tapaba la parte superior del cuerpo, dejando al descubierto sus esbeltas y bien formadas piernas, llamando la atención de los piratas y bandidos que se encontraban en los baños. Aquel sitio era enorme, con la atmósfera cubierta por vapor caliente y con un ligero aroma a opio; con hombres chinos tomando un descansado baño en grandes tinas circulares de madera, abanicados por las esclavas.

Luego de abrirse paso entre toda esa gente y guiados por los guardias, los dos visitantes llegaron ante el tan buscado Sao Feng, quien se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, ataviado con ropas de mucha mejor calidad que la del resto y flanqueado por dos de sus elegantes sirvientes. El jefe pirata se volvió lentamente hacia ellos, mostrando su calva cabeza, una barba larga e insípida; su rostro estaba marcado por varias cicatrices de diferentes longitudes. Su sola presencia resultaba imponente.

El capitán Barbossa se apresuró a inclinarse ante él, haciéndole señas a Elizabeth para que lo imitara. Una vez que los dos le demostraran su respeto, el poderoso e solemne pirata lo saludó con total tranquilidad:

—Capitán Barbossa, bienvenido a Singapur.

El aludido y su compañera se irguieron tras el saludo de bienvenida.

—Capitán Sao Feng, gracias por concederme esta audiencia —le agradeció, por el momento, parecía que todo iba a ir sobre ruedas.

—Más vapor —le ordenó Sao Fen a una de sus sirvientas.

Ni lerda ni perezosa, la joven tiró de una piedra atada a una cuerda para que una especie de dispositivo de madera, rudimentario pero ingenioso, sonara y diera aviso a los hombres que se encargaban de liberar vapor desde el subterráneo, quienes obedecieron en el acto. Agazapados en un oscuro y angosto pasaje, se encontraban escondidos Gibbs y los demás piratas, observando con preocupación todo el ajetreo que aquellos hombres fornidos realizaban, ataviados con poca ropa, sudando ante el calor del fuego que ellos mismos mantenían encendido con la ayuda de grandes y pesados fuelles. Un enorme tipo obeso se encargaba de alimentar el fuego de un horno de hierro arrojándole carbón con una pala, justo al lado del escondite de los intrusos.

Raggeti, muerto de miedo, trató de huir pegando la media vuelta, pero Gibbs lo detuvo atrapándolo por el brazo.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —exclamó el contramaestre—. ¡Si las cosas no van como lo hemos planeado, solamente nosotros seremos su única oportunidad! —e inmediatamente lo empujó a su lugar, entre sus temblorosos compañeros.

Ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo debajo de sus pies, Sao Feng continuó con el tema de la reunión.

—Tengo entiendo que tienen una petición qué hacerme… —se acercó a Barbossa.

—Más bien plantearle una propuesta que petición. Comenzaré un viaje y me veo en la necesidad de conseguir una nave con su tripulación.

—¡Hum! Qué extraña coincidencia… —el pirata chino se rascó la cabeza con sus largas uñas, aparentemente desconcertado.

—¿Porque tiene de sobra una nave y una tripulación que no necesita? —inquirió Elizabeth, ansiosa.

—No… —negó, caminando apaciblemente hacia un anciano que sostenía un antiguo rollo hecho con tiras de bambú atadas entre sí—. Porque hoy mismo, hace unas horas, no muy lejos de aquí; un ladrón entró al templo más sagrado de mi tío y trató de robarse esto —Tomó el rollo y giró hacia los visitantes, quienes se miraron entre sí, muy preocupados—: las cartas de navegación con la ruta a la Puerta Más Distante. Pero afortunadamente, Jade Feng estaba de guardia y lo detuvo, como lo habrán notado.

Y con una furia muy bien disimulada, lanzó el precioso rollo a las manos de un joven chino vestido como un guerrero, en el que ninguno de los dos había notado su presencia. Decirle joven era demasiado, más bien parecía un niño, uno bastante jovencito.

—Fue todo un placer detenerlo, mi Señor; pero me hubiera gustado que presentara más pelea —dijo, sonriendo burlonamente, haciéndole una reverencia. Elizabeth sintió deseos de estrangular al muchachito engreído.

Asintiendo complacido, Sao Feng se volvió hacia Barbossa.

—¿No crees que sería muy sorprendente si tu viaje secreto te condujera al mundo más allá de éste?

—Eso sería una sorprendente casualidad —le respondió con una sonrisa, pero tan pálido como un muerto.

Sao Feng nada más dijo, solamente se limitó a hacerle una seña con la cabeza a dos de sus hombres que se encontraban a cada lado de una de las tinas, quienes de inmediato sacaron de allí al mismísimo William Turner, casi ahogado y con ambas manos atadas a cada extremo de una vara de metal que cruzaba dolorosamente por sobre su espalda.

—¡Will…! —susurró Elizabeth, llena de angustia.

"¡Haber sido capturado no era parte del plan! ¡Y mucho menos ser atrapado por un niño!" —se quejó Barbossa en sus pensamientos.

—Éste es el ladrón —Sao Feng se detuvo al lado del prisionero y lo señaló—. ¿Su rostro les parece familiar?

Los aludidos, boquiabiertos, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que negarlo con la cabeza, no queriéndose poner en más problemas ni a ellos ni a él.

Feng sonrió maliciosamente.

—Entonces ya no les va a hacer falta… —y sacó de improviso una filosa y puntiaguda arma e hizo el amague de clavársela al aterrorizado muchacho.

—¡No! —exclamó Elizabeth, tapándose la boca al mismo tiempo que daba un paso hacia adelante, confirmando sin querer lo que el jefe pirata tanto sospechaba.

Todos se rieron ante el espontáneo accionar de la joven, pero el joven guerrero no le quitaba la vista de encima, observándola detenidamente.

Ya completamente seguro de sus dudas, Sao Feng guardó su arma y se acercó nuevamente a sus dos visitantes.

—Entran a mi ciudad y se burlan de mi hospitalidad… ¿Cómo se atreven a burlarse así de mí? —se quejó con una extraña calma, aquella que precede a un aterrador tsunami.

—Sao Feng, te aseguro de que no tenía ni idea… —Barbossa quiso excusarse, pero su anfitrión lo interrumpió, gritando furioso.

—¡¿De que lo atraparían?!

Al escuchar a su amo chillar, todos sus sirvientes sacaron sus armas y se acercaron a los temblorosos visitantes, listos para acabar con ellos.

—Tu intención es viajar hasta el dominio de Davy Jones y ahogarte en el mar —continuó diciendo el jefe chino, dándoles la espalda, consiguiendo calmarse un poco—, y no puedo evitar preguntarme:… ¿Por qué?

Por toda respuesta, el capitán Hector Barbossa le lanzó una moneda que Sao Feng atrapó al vuelo. Rápidamente sopló sobre ella y se la llevó al oído, escuchando su extraña pero significativa vibración. Jade observó todo aquello con gran atención.

—No tenemos tiempo —comenzó a decir Barbossa, muy serio—. La canción ya fue cantada; se acerca el momento. La Corte de Hermandad debe reunirse; Debemos convocarla a una asamblea en la Caleta del Naufragio. Como uno de los nueve señores piratas, debes responder al llamado.

Conmocionado, Sao Feng cerró fuertemente su puño con la moneda dentro. ¡La Corte de la Hermandad! ¡La gran reunión de los Señores Piratas! ¡Para unirse siempre debían mostrar un símbolo de mando llamado Pieza de Ocho de la moneda española! Ya no había nada más qué hacer…, el momento de enfrentarse a un gran enemigo, ya había llegado.

—Más vapor… —pidió a sus esclavas—. ¡Más vapor! —volvió a exigir al notar que nada sucedía.

Abajo, en las profundidades de los baños, Gibbs y los demás ya habían reducido a sus enemigos, a quienes habían tomado por sorpresa y no habían representado una verdadera dificultad. Afortunadamente, Raggeti se percató de la segunda llamada que pedía más vapor y le señaló en silencio a uno de sus compañeros de que se encargara de liberarlo para no ser descubiertos.

Tanto la sirviente de Sao Feng como Barbossa suspiraron aliviados al ver que por fin el vapor tan esperado ascendía hacia ellos.

—Hay un precio por nuestras cabezas —comenzó a decir el señor pirata, llamando su atención, paseando lentamente con la mano sobre el puñal de su espada envainada.

—Así es —asintió Barbossa.

—Desde luego, parece que hoy en día el único modo de ganarse la vida u obtener beneficios es…: traicionando a otros piratas —replicó Sao Feng, dirigiendo una mirada significativa hacia el joven prisionero, quien no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomodado, una acción que había llamado poderosamente la atención de Jade.

Abajo, las cosas iban poniéndose más y más tensas.

—Esperen la señal —Gibbs le susurró a sus compañeros mientras tomaban las armas, alistándose a entrar en acción. Ajeno al preparativo, Raggeti había descubierto que podía observar la entrepierna de la incauta Elizabeth a través de las rendijas del piso de madera, llenándolo de lasciva felicidad.

—Es momento de dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias, reunir la Corte de la Hermandad y enfrentarnos al enemigo ahora que nuestro régimen ha sido desafiado por Lord Cutler Beckett —replicó Barbossa muy decidido a convencer a su compañero pirata.

—¿Y qué puede hacer la Corte de la Hermandad contra la Compañía de las Indias Orientales? ¿Qué fuerza tiene la asamblea de Hermanos contra Lord Cutler Beckett? ¿Qué otra alternativa hay? ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? —inquirió Sao Feng, poco dispuesto a semejante enfrentamiento.

—¡Pueden pelear! —intervino Elizabeth Swann, adelantándose hacia él. Un guardia obeso trató de detenerla, pero ella de desasió de él con gran determinación, dejando que el desilusionado de Pintel sea el que terminara viendo la entrepierna de aquel hombre—. ¡Eres Sao Feng, el Señor Pirata de Singapur! ¡Tú mandas en la era de la piratería! ¿Dejarás que esa era finalice mientras tú solo te quedas mirando? ¡Los piratas más grandes del mundo entero se están aliando contra su enemigo mientras tú te ocultas dentro de tu bañera envuelto en una nube de vapor! ¡Deberías saber que los que superan el miedo se convierten en leyenda! ¿Acaso no quieres convertirte en una?

Sao Feng había escuchado atentamente cada palabra que Elizabeth había pronunciado, y cuando la diatriba terminó, se acercó a ella cuan majestuoso era luego de haberle lanzado otra mirada significativa al joven Jade.

Swann se atemorizó al no saber cómo iba a reaccionar aquel hombre, igual se asustado estaba el pobre infeliz que había intentado detenerla.

—¡Orgullosas palabras, Elizabeth Swann! Hay más en ti de lo que parece… ¿no es así? —comenzó a rodearla lentamente, incomodándola, admirando cada aspecto de su ser y provocando la ira en el joven herrero. Tal vez, aquella simple muchacha pudiera ser… —. Eres lista y delicada… Tienes algo que no se aprecia a simple vista, y la vista no queda insatisfecha…

Regresó a la escalinata, pero esta vez se dirigió hacia Barbossa, apuntando amenazadoramente, reprimiendo su furia.

—Más no creas que no he podido evitar darme cuanta de que tú no has respondido a mí pregunta… ¿Puedo saber qué es lo buscan ahogándose en el mar, en el Mundo del Más allá? ¿Qué desean encontrar en los dominios de Davy Jones?

—A Jack Sparrow —Will respondió de inmediato, sorprendiendo al pirata y provocando una risita de burla en las esclavas, a quienes Sao Feng silenció con una terrible mirada de advertencia—. Él es uno de los Señores Piratas, al igual que tú.

—¿Jack Sparrow? —murmuró para el joven guerrero, asombradísimo—. Yo creía que él había muerto…

Y entregando el papiro a su anciano tío, corrió hacia su Señor.

—¡Padre! ¿Por qué me dijiste que Jack Sparrow había muerto? —se quejó, pero Sao Feng levantó la mano en un claro mandato de silencio, y el jovencito acató de inmediato aquella orden, no sin un dejo de desencanto.

—¿E-ese jovencito es su hijo? —Elizabeth apenas pudo decir, tan sorprendida por la noticia como Will y Barbossa.

—El único motivo para desear que Jack Sparrow regresara de la Tierra de los Muertos… ¡sería para enviarlo de vuelta yo mismo! —gritó el enfurecido Sao Feng, dándole una buena patada a una mesita de té. El sólo nombre de aquel sucio pirata lo enloquecía.

—Jack Sparrow tiene una de las nueve piezas de ocho, lamentablemente no pudo entregársela a un sucesor antes de morir, por eso tenemos que traerlo de vuelta —le explicó el capitán Barbossa, tratando de persuadirlo para que les prestara su ayuda.

Pero justo en ese momento, Sao Feng había notado algo extraño: el tatuaje falso de un dragón en el omóplato de uno de sus "guardias", cuya tinta había comenzado a correrse debido al calor del baño.

Frunció la boca, conteniendo su ira.

—Entonces admites que ibas a engañarme… —replicó, molesto por las tretas de los recién llegados—. ¡A las armas!

Y en un segundo todos los hombres de Sao Feng desenvainaron sus espadas, incluyendo a Jade, y se dispusieron a acabar con el enemigo. Viendo que las cosas se habían salido de control, Gibbs decidió que ya era hora de las "negociaciones hostiles".

—¡Armas…! —susurró a sus compañeros, quienes obedecieron de inmediato, preparándose para la confrontación con sables y armas de fuego.

—Sao Feng, te aseguro que nuestras intenciones son de lo más honradas —quiso explicarse el muy nervioso capitán Barbossa, retrocediendo hasta donde estaba Elizabeth, aún rodeados por el enemigo.

Apenas terminó de hablar cuando, de repente dos pares de espadas fueron empujadas a través de las tablas del piso por Gibbs y su tripulación… ¡cayendo justo en sus manos y en las de Elizabeth!

Todos se miraron un tanto consternados y Hector no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír nerviosamente; después de todo, Sao Feng siempre había tenido razón al desconfiar de él.

Viendo que las cosas se habían puesto bastante espinosas, el jefe chino capturó al supuesto guardia con el tatuaje sudado para tener alguna ventaja, pues no estaba seguro si había más espías como ése en su baño.

—¡Suelten sus armas o juro que mato a su hombre! —amenazó, colocando su filosa espada en el cuello del asustado prisionero, mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de ubicar a los demás compinches de Barbossa entre sus hombres.

Éste y Elizabeth se miraron algo confusos.

—Mátalo. Ese hombre no es de los nuestros —declaró el aludido de lo más impasible.

Ahora fue el turno del pirata Sao Feng el estar confundido, y se volvió hacia su rehén, quien lo miraba muy asustado y nervioso.

—Si no es de ustedes ni tampoco de los nuestros, ¿con quién está? —preguntó Will muy preocupado.

Apenas terminó de decir esto cuando un contingente de soldados de las Indias Orientales comandados por Mercer irrumpieron en el lugar, disparando con sus mosquetes a todo aquel que se le cruzara en el camino. En realidad, el traidor era un espía que trabajaba para el propio Mercer.

Tomados por sorpresa, los atacados intentaron defenderse desesperadamente de aquel ataque traicionero, cayendo muchos de ellos bajo las balas del enemigo. Mientras William Turner aprovechaba la confusión para golpear a sus apresadores con los extremos de la barreta, su prometida hacía gala de sus nuevas habilidades con la espada que había aprendido en los meses anteriores, derrotando a varios de sus contrincantes. Uno de los soldados intentó atacar a Will con un ataque vertical de espada, pero éste usó la barreta como escudo y la espada resbaló hacia uno de los extremos, cortando la soga que lo ataba por la muñeca. Aprovechando aquello, el joven herrero utilizó la barreta para golpear a todo aquel que lo atacara hasta que Elizabeth le lanzó una de sus espadas y él también hizo gala de sus habilidades como espadachín, que habían mejorado considerablemente en los últimos meses.

Valiente y leal como era para con su padre, Jade también se dispuso a protegerlo a pesar de que él también era un habilidoso espadachín.

—¡Ve por el rollo, Jade! —le ordenó mientras peleaba contra uno de los soldados.

—¡Pero, padre!

—¡Obedece! ¡Nadie más que tú puede protegerlos!

Muy en contra se su voluntad, Jade Feng se abrió paso entre los combatientes en busca de su tío y el rollo, a veces respondiendo a los ataques y otras veces esquivándolos. En tanto, la batalla seguía su curso con Mercer recién llegado, rodeado por sus hombres para protegerlo de cualquier ataque. Con la frialdad y crueldad que lo caracterizaba, sacó un arma y apuntó directo a la cabeza de Elizabeth, con la intención de acabar con su vida, pero Will se percató a tiempo de su malvada intención y logró apartar a su novia a tiempo para esquivar el disparo, que impactó justo en medio de la frente de una de las sirvientes de Sao Feng, quien, junto a la otra, también habían estado luchando contra el enemigo utilizando sus artes marciales. Al ver a su compañera muerta en sus brazos, la chica sobreviviente juró vengarse.

Minutos después, superados en número y armamento, Will, Sao Feng y los demás fueron acorralados y una cuadrilla se dispuso a fusilarlos a la orden de su oficial superior. Pero los explosivos que Gibbs y los otros llevaron en caso de que tuvieran que ayudar a Barbossa en su escape, ¡se convirtieron en la única forma de detener la ejecución! Antes de que la palabra "¡fuego!" fuera pronunciada por el oficial, Marty encendió la mecha de la pólvora y ésta hizo explosión debajo de los pies de los soldados, salvando la vida de nuestros protagonistas.

—¡Salgan! ¡Afuera! —ordenó Sao Feng, aprovechando el breve momento de confusión del enemigo. Debían llegar a las embarcaciones para tener alguna chance de salvarse.

Todos salieron a tropel por la entrada de la casa de baño, corriendo hacia el puerto entre medio de los confundidos transeúntes y comerciantes, perseguidos de cerca por el contingente de soldados y de las detonaciones de sus armas de fuego a las que debían evitar con presteza. Gibbs y sus hombres salieron de los subterráneos de los baños y se unieron a la batalla en contra de los hombres de Mercer.

Tan grande era la batahola que se había armado, que todo el mundo había tomado un camino diferente, encontrándose en cada esquina a algún enemigo con intenciones hostiles. Varios hombres de Sao Feng estaban cayendo bajo una ráfaga de balas que un grupo de soldados bien disciplinado les estaban disparando desde una distancia segura. El órgano de tía Dalma había quedado abandonado muy cerca de ellos, y, cuando la triste melodía que salía de él se detuvo, hizo una gran explosión en el instante en que los soldados estaban disponiéndose a disparar de nuevo, eliminándolos a todos. La sacerdotisa vudú, oculta entre las sombras, sonrió complacida.

Mercer estaba corriendo a través de los pasajes del puerto cuando la esclava sobreviviente le cortó el paso, dispuesta a vengar la muerte de su compañera.

—¡Maldito asesino! ¡Te mataré! —exclamó en mandarín, amenazándolo con un cuchillo.

En vez de temer por su vida, aquel hombre funesto sonrió malignamente, haciendo flaquear la voluntad de la mujer. Aprovechando su vacilación, sacó su arma y le apuntó, tan frío como la misma muerte.

—Hasta aquí llegaste, patética ramera…

Disparó, la muchacha se había quedado tiesa como una tabla: iba a morir, pero alguien la empujó inesperadamente al suelo, recibiendo la bala por ella.

—¡Jade! ¿Pero qué has hecho? ¿Estás bien? ¡Tu padre me asesinará cuando sepa que lo hiciste por mí! —exclamó asustada, con su impensado salvador encima de ella.

—… No te preocupes, Wai… —le dijo, sonriéndole y giñándole un ojos mientras se agarraba el hombro herido—… Sólo fue un rasguño…

Mercer, sorprendido por aquella imprevista interrupción, decidió acabar de una vez por todas con sus vidas y sacó otra arma para terminar el trabajo, una bala no era suficiente... Wai ayudó a Jade a ponerse de pie, con los ojos fijos en su enemigo, acorralados como fieras. El muchachito, a pesar de estar herido, sacó sus espadas gemelas, dispuesto a batirse a duelo con su sanguinario enemigo. El esbirro de Beckett sonrió divertido, ¿qué podía hacerle aquel pequeñín? Se notaba que la herida lo había debilitado considerablemente.

—Despídanse de este mundo —amenazó.

Ya comenzaba a apretar el gatillo cuando vio pasar a William Turner muy cerca de allí, así que, lanzando una mirada de fastidio a sus victimas, corrió hacia la misma dirección que el joven había tomado.

Al ver que su temible contrincante se había marchado, Jade suspiró aliviado y cayó sentado al suelo mientras la mujer se arrodillaba a su lado, abrazándolo cariñosamente, también muy aliviada por haber escapado de los oscuros brazos de la muerte.

Mientras corría a través de todo el pandemónium que provocaba el enfrentamiento entre los piratas y los soldados de Becket, Will fue capturado por la espalda por el mismísimo Sao Feng, quien lo obligó a meterse a un cuchitril con persianas de bambú para poder conversar en paz, alejados de tanto desastre.

—Qué extraña casualidad, ¿no crees? La East India Company me descubre cuando ustedes arriban a Singapur —le espetó, con el filo de la espada sobre el cuello del joven.

—¡Sólo es una coincidencia! —replicó, sacando velozmente el cuchillo que su padre le había obsequiado para colocarlo amenazadoramente sobre el cuello de su contrincante—. ¡Si quieres hacer un pacto con Beckett, necesitas lo que te ofrecí cuando nos encontramos!

—Traicionaste a Barbossa, estuviste dispuesto a traicionar a Jack Sparrow; ¿por qué serías diferente conmigo? —replicó, desconfiando de sus palabras a pesar de que había seguido paso a paso el plan que habían tramado para engañar a Barbossa y los suyos.

—Necesito el _Perla Negra_ para salvar a mi padre, ya lo sabes… —sacó la daga de su cuello, ya más tranquilo—, ayúdame a conseguirlo. Confía en mí.

El jefe pirata se le quedó mirando bastante desconcertado, le tenía demasiada desconfianza para como para aceptar su trato por más tentador que fuera, pero parecía sincero en sus palabras. Pero la repentina aparición de Jade y Wai lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Ninguno de los presentes se había dado cuenta de que Mercer se encontraba oculto muy cerca de allí, escuchándolo todo.

—Padre, deja que yo acompañe al traidor. Yo me ocuparé de que no te engañe —se ofreció el chico, pues había alcanzado a escuchar el final de la conversación entre su padre y aquel muchacho.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —le preguntó con un semblante áspero y serio a la vez, notando la herida en el hombro de su hijo e ignorando momentáneamente su ofrecimiento.

—¡Oh! Sólo es una rozadura de bala, padre. Nada de qué preocuparse —respondió, alzando los hombros para minimizar lo ocurrido.

Ya más tranquilo, Feng le lanzó una terrible mirada de amenaza a su sirviente.

—Espero que tú no hayas tenido nada qué ver con eso, ¿verdad? Por que juro que te despellejaré viva si fue así.

La muchacha se puso pálida como un muerto y comenzó a retroceder torpemente, aterrorizada. Pero Jade no era alguien que dejaba a otro en problemas por su culpa, así que intervino.

—No, padre, te equivocas, ella no tiene nada que ver. Esta herida mía fue producto de mi torpeza.

Él se le quedó mirando por un instante. Conocía muy bien el buen corazón que anidaba en su Jade. Era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal se salvar a quienes conocía, su lealtad era impresionante.

—¿De verdad quieres arriesgarte con éste traidor? —inquirió finalmente.

Jade asintió con firmeza.

—Ya es hora de que me otorgues una misión de importancia, padre. Me he estado preparando todos estos años para servirte con lealtad y obediencia, demostrándote todo mi valor y mi capacidad.

—¿Acaso ya te crees capaz de realizar una misión así? ¿Lejos de la protección de tu padre?

—Yo atrapé al traidor cuando quiso llevarse las cartas, ¿verdad? ¿No te es suficiente eso?

—Tal vez se dejó capturar… —replicó dudoso.

—O tal vez no —rebatió decidida.

Nada más se dijo entre ellos, Sao Feng desvió la mirada, dubitativo, pero se lo pensó mejor y le dijo a Will:

—Está bien, te ayudaré con lo que me pides, pero… si la traicionas, ¡te corto la garganta! —amenazó furioso, asombrando al joven y llenando de felicidad a Jade.

—¿T-traicionarla? —volvió su rostro hacia el supuesto "hijo" de Sao Feng—. ¿A-acaso es una niña?

—Soy una mujer, tonto, ¿es que no te diste cuenta? —se quejó la aludida.

Will frunció la boca, pues no estaba muy convencido de eso: tenía ante él a una personita bajita, algo "rellenita", de piel un tanto oscura, los cabellos negros cortados en punta y vestida completamente de negro. Su carita redonda era bastante graciosilla, en el sentido de la simpatía, pero no era precisamente una "lindura". Seguramente su edad oscilaría entre los catorce y dieciséis años.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —le preguntó a Sao Feng, curioso.

—Lo suficiente como para cuidarse sola —replicó secamente el aludido—. Si ella no va contigo, no hay trato.

El muchacho se quedó consternado, y luego de mirar a la niña, se decidió.

—Bien, es un trato —extendió la mano para sellarlo, pero el pirata hizo caso omiso de eso y se dirigió hacia su hija, deteniéndose delante de ella con gran solemnidad.

—Recuerda, Jade, todo lo que se te ha enseñado durante estos largos años de entrenamiento, sólo así lograrás vencer.

—Sí, mi Señor —asintió obediente, tratando de imitar la gravedad de su progenitor a pesar de que por dentro se deshacía en lágrimas al darse cuenta de que aquella separación entre ambos iba a ser muy grande esta vez.

—Bien, vete entonces —le dijo, tratando de no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, manteniéndose serio, con los ojos fijos hacia un punto imaginario en el horizonte y cruzándose de brazos.

Ella asintió, pero apenas hizo el amague de irse cuando se volvió rápidamente hacia su padre y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando reprimir un sollozo, sin conseguirlo del todo. Sao Feng, impactado, nada hizo en un principio, pero lentamente llevó su mano hasta la negra y temblorosa cabecita que apenas le llegaba al pecho, colocándola suavemente sobre ella. Así se quedaron por un par de segundos hasta que ella se apartó bruscamente de él y corrió al lado de William Turner.

—Muy bien, padre; estoy lista para partir —le dijo, sonriendo entre lágrimas, tratando de ser valiente, responsable y optimista a la vez.

Sin volverse a mirarla, el Jefe Pirata ordenó:

—Wai, tú la acompañarás en su viaje y le servirás en lo que te pida, ¿entendido? ¡Ay de ti si me entero que la abandonaste!

—C-como usted ordene, Señor —asintió apresuradamente la joven mujer, corriendo al lado de Jade, pues se sentía mucho más segura al lado de la niña que al lado de su violento padre.

—¿Tienes las cartas? —Will le preguntó a la niña.

—Sí, pero no creas que les pondrás las manos encima, traidor —le espetó con cortedad.

"Simpática, la chiquilla…" —pensó fastidiado—. Vámonos ya, es hora de partir.

Y mientras se marchaban, Jade giró hacia su padre, quien seguía dándole la espalda, y le dijo:

—No temas, padre. Prometo que pronto volveré a tu lado y te sentirás muy orgulloso de mí.

A Sao Feng se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Con perder el tiempo no lograrás impresionarme —replicó con aparente dureza.

Conociéndolo muy bien, la niña sonrió y se inclinó ante él antes de salir corriendo por detrás de Will, deseando con toda su alma de que su padre se mantuviera a salvo hasta que ella regresara.

Con los ojos velados por las lágrimas y en completo silencio, Sao Feng le deseó a su hija toda la bienaventuranza posible en su viaje. Tal vez, estando con los otros, ella lograría salvar su vida.

Como consecuencia de esta alianza secreta, Will finalmente logró obtener lo que él sus compañeros tanto buscaban: las cartas, un barco y una tripulación. Todo esto conseguido por las conexiones de la joven Jade. Pero ahora debían escapar con ellos, cosa verdaderamente difícil, puesto que habían demasiados soldados de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales como para poder escapar sin sufrir alguna baja importante, pero, gracias a la buena fortuna, un petardo encendido por el monito Jack fue a parar justo en un depósito de fuegos artificiales, provocando una batahola tan grande, que permitió que Will y los demás se reunieran finalmente en el puerto, sin ningún contratiempo.

—¿Obtuviste las cartas? —le preguntó el capitán Barbossa apenas se reunieron.

—Y más que eso: un barco tripulado —replicó triunfante.

—¿Y dónde está Sao Feng? —inquirió Elizabeth.

Will quiso responderle, pero Jade lo interrumpió, tan orgullosa como su padre.

—Mi padre Sao Feng cubrirá nuestro escape y luego nos verá en la Bahía del Naufragio.

—¿Qué está haciendo este niño aquí? No queremos estorbos —protestó Barbossa.

—"Ella" vendrá con nosotros, Sao Feng lo quiso así —intervino el muchacho antes de que la chica abriera la boca—. Es la encargada de cuidar las cartas y de comandar el barco para evitar cualquier acto de traición o motín.

—¿Este chicuelo es una niña? ¿Y pretende comandar este barco ella sola? ¡Que todos los cielos nos amparen! —se quejó, tan sorprendido como Elizabeth.

—Diga lo que quiera, pero mi padre me puso al mando del _Hai Peng_ y usted debe acatar sus órdenes y también las mías si quiere rescatar al capitán Jack Sparrow —replicó la jovencita con arrogancia, dirigiéndose hacia el interior del barco, imitando a su padre lo mejor que pudo, sólo para tropezar en la plancha un segundo después y caer de cara sobre ella, dejando a todo el mundo más que perplejos.

La pobre Jade Feng se levantó tan colorada como un tomate, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Suban a bordo —dijo—. Debemos irnos antes de que la Compañía de las Indias Orientales nos encuentre.

Mientras subían a bordo, mirándose entre ellos bastante afligidos por el destino ambiguo que les esperaba a manos de la comandancia de una niña torpe e inexperta, Barbossa se quejó otra vez.

—¡No tenías que ser capturado! ¡Y mucho menos por una mocosa inepta! ¡De seguro naufragaremos bajo su comandancia!

—No te preocupes —insistió William—. Sucedió en la forma en que yo quería.

Elizabeth nada dijo, pero había algo en la actitud de su prometido que la preocupaba muchísimo. Él nunca había sido hábil para esconder secretos y su semblante reflejaba uno muy grande, y no era de los buenos.

A medida que iban haciéndose a la mar bajo las sorprendentes y acertadas órdenes de su joven capitana (para la frustración e ira de Barbossa) y se alejaban de las costas de Singapur y sus peligros, Elizabeth fue a reunirse con Tía Dalma, quien estaba apaciblemente de pie cerca de la proa, mirando hacia la profundidad de la noche oceánica.

—Sao Feng ha perdido su escondite y ya no tiene dónde refugiarse... ¿Crees que acuda a la cita? —le preguntó la afligida joven.

—No puedo afirmarlo, pero estoy segura de que no permitirá que nada malo le pase a su hija.... —le respondió, sin apartar la mirada de la oscuridad, como si estuviera observando algo realmente preocupante—. Existe un mal que acecha estas aguas que hasta los más crueles y despiadados piratas han aprendido a temer…

Lejos de allí, una feroz batalla acababa de terminar en los mares del Caribe. El _Holandés Errante_, capitaneado por el monstruoso Davy Jones, había destruido muchos barcos piratas que habían osado en enfrentarlo... Pero había, quizás, un peligro más grande que éste, proveniente de un alma oscura y llena de maldad…

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Jah! ¿Creyeron que se habían librado de mí? ¡Pues no, señoras y señores míos! ¡Soy un bicho muy testarudo y seguiré actualizando este fic hasta que lo termine así tenga que demorarme tres años más! ¡Ja, ja, ja! No, no tanto, espero terminarlo este eño… Bueno, dejando de lado las payasadas XD, en este capi ha aparecido el último personaje inventado de mi historia, una chica cuya fresca personalidad hacía mucha falta a esta historia, creo que tiene algo de ingenua y mucho de honor… ¡además que es una niña de apenas 14 años! ^_^ Espero que con el tiempo les agrade porque va a ser una piedra fundamental para que todo termine bien… Como siempre que me pasa cuando vuelvo a escribir, y encima, reescribiendo la peli, nunca me gusta el resultado final de la narración : ( Y claro, la canción la saqué de Internet porque en la peli casi ni se entiende la letra…**

_**Querida **__**LivvyPoynter**__**: ¡bienvenida a mi fic! Espero que te siga gustando : ) Gracias, yo también considero a mi trilogía como la más loca y arriesgada que he escrito, je XD Pero creo que dio resultado… ¡Quién iba a pensar que gustaría tanto! Ahora que ya te conozco, espero poder seguir leyéndote al final ^^ Siempre voy a seguir esta historia hasta terminarla, no te preocupés, así que pronto verás qué ocurrirá con Norrington y los demás ^.^ **_

_**Querida **__**Shiko-chan**__**: ¡Bienvenida a mi fic! … O.O ¡Pero qué review tan largo! A ver… ¿por dónde vamos a empezar? Bueno, espero que te siga gustando y que me banqués hasta el final, je ;P ¡ja! ¡Sólo a Jack iba a ocurrirle semejante desgracia de convertirse en una mujer! (y sólo a mí tenía que ocurrírseme tamaña idea, je X)) Demasiada zarpada la historia, ¿no? ¡Ocurrieron tantas cosas! Lo de la separación de géneros fue por la maravillosa idea de una amiga mía… ¡Le debo tanto! Lástima que ya no lee esta historia (me dejó por la espectacular serie de Crepúsculo, por eso no quiero ni leer esos libros, snif... : ( y por Facebook, ya casi ni nos comunicamos, me enerva facebook, ¡grrrr!). Haciendo a un lado los celos, ¿cómo demonios pudiste leer tan rápido la segunda parte? ¡Pobres ojos! Yo no me banco ni una hora, je XP James y Jacky son un caso, me gustaba escribir sobre sus "peleas de alcoba", ¡lástima que lo echaron a perder todo! Vamos a ver si arreglan el lío en que se metieron : ) Je, muchos odian y sienten lástima por Isabel; ya leeremos qué pasa con ella ^_^ Está comprobado: Jacky es una bruta. Si no se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada, ¿cómo será como madre? No quisiera ni imaginármelo… XP Bueno, creo que Norrington ya está al borde de los límites de su personalidad y la culpa lo está consumiendo… ¡Tiene que decidirse de una vez si no quiere volverse loco! Ahora Jacky es la que está tomando el camino oscuro, pero… ¿estará en su personalidad odiar así? No lo sé, ya lo leeremos… En cuanto al futuro del hijo de Jacky y Norry, ya lo decidiré más adelante, justamente su idea está entre las tantas que tengo para finalizar con la historia. Cuando el tío de Isabel sepa lo que ella le hizo a su querida novia, vamos a conocerlo, por primera vez, ¡enojado! Se escribe "Beckett" : ) Y diste en el clavo, Jacky se unirá a su padre y éste la reconocerá como su hija sin ningún problema, sobre todo cuando sepa que se "tiró" a un comodoro/almirante, je XD ¡Qué orgullo! ¡Gracias por tu información! Qué hermoso debe ser vivir cerca de un puerto… No sabía eso de la mamá de Jack, ¡hay tantas cosas que no sé! No sé si James sabrá que tendrá un hijo o no porque no sé si morirá o no más adelante, pero… ¿no crees que sería una crueldad hacerlo morir cuando sufrió tanto? Por otro lado, se lo merece por traidor… mmm…**_

_**Querida **__**YIANG**__**: ¡Bienvenida a mi fic! ¡Espero que te siga gustando! :D ¿Te estás leyendo toda la trilogía a la misma vez? ¡Te vas a hacer un lío! ¡Ja, ja, ja! XD Espero que mi ayuda no te haya llegado muy tarde para que publiqués fic de Teen Titans. Primero debés hacerte una cuenta ingresando a la opción Sign Up (que está arriba a la derecha. Llená y aceptá todo y te mandan un email. Luego entrás a Login (al lado de Sign Up) y activás tu cuenta. Cargá tu capítulo en la opción Publish/Document Manager. Crea tu historia en la opción New Story y agregale el capi nuevo y lo publicás. Espero que te haya servido de algo, cualquier cosa, avísame ^_^**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: ¡Sí! ¡Fanfir, vive! ¿Cómo creyeron, incautos, que un dragón tan poderoso cayera ante las manos de un tipo tan asqueroso como Sangre Negra? Tal vez Egmon no murió, pero de alguna forma deberá pagar su traición de alguna forma, ¿no te parece? XP Y como ya escribiste, no es nada barato traer de vuelta a los muertos… Hay algo que Alrun no le ha revelado al buen doctor, ¿qué será? : ( Estoy en completo de acuerdo con vos con eso de la muerte, aunque se me hace raro que él ya no esté, sé muy bien que así es la vida, por lo tanto, mi resignación y aceptación es de lo más natural para mí). ¡Muchas gracias, amiga! :D**_

_**Querida **__**: Hola de nuevo ^_^ ¿Ves? Cosa rara esa de que no aparece tu nombre… : ( No sé a ciencia cierta si Egmon está vivo o no, pero si sé que el pobre se hundía en la culpa y aceptó luchar contra Bart aún corriendo el riego de perder su vida… Era lo menos que podía hacer por el resultado de sus actos… ¡Pero no se merecía lo "otro"! No, no creo que ese cochino pirata haya tenido tiempo para hacerle "eso" porque un gran bichito testarudo llamado Fafnir apareció justo a tiempo : ) ¡Viva el dragón! Sí, el doc es el tipo más apuesto de los alrededores, y la señora Alrun la más guapa de la región, je XD ¡A preparar sus corazones, chicos y chicas! ¡Oh, no! ¡Tía Dalma no será ninguna copia chapucera de Godzilla! He visto suficiente anime y Caballeros del Zodíaco para saber que no hace falta que un dios sea una cosota enorme para demostrar que es un dios : ) Mil gracias por las galletitas de vainillas con forma de dragoncitos ; ) veo que mis esfuerzos no fueron en vano ^_^ Aparte de las metidas de pata de Isabel, hay algo más, otra razón para que ella le tema a su tío, y esa es… ¡está en los primeros capis del segundo fic! ¡Muajajajaja!!!**_

_**Querida **__**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**__**: ¡Por fin me alcanzaste! ¡Felicidades! Ahora se te va a hacer larga la espera, ¿verdad? ^^ No creo que Egmon haya salido ileso de su pelea con Sangre Negra, pero tampoco creo que él le haya hecho "eso" a Egmon… ¡Pobre! ¡Sufrir por un amor no correspondido! : ( y encima los celos le hicieron meter la pata… Como habrás leído, ya aparecieron los demás personajes, ¡y uno nuevo de yapa! :D Sí… seguro que me equivoqué de número de capítulo, ¡mis habituales despistes nunca me abandonan! XD Hay una razón por la que Philippe no puede volver a la vida y una condición por el regreso a la vida del doc… ¡no es gratis volver de la muerte! Alrun hizo un trato con la muerte a cambio de ese pequeño favor y que aún no ha revelado, ¿qué será? :P A mí, la palabra que me dá gracia es "curriculum", je, y no sé muy bien el por qué ^_^ Sí, James está al borde de la locura y sólo Jacky puede salvarlo, ¿pero le interesará hacerlo? … : ( Difícil que Isabel muera, pero no es imposible… pero de verdad se merece un buen castigo la muy desgraciadilla… Es verdad, ya "casi" he matado a James varias veces, ¿pero quién asegura que lo haré en serio más adelante? ¡Muajajajajaja!!! Todo está en Jacky y que algo o alguien evite su muerte… Lo que pasa es que escribo personajes adorables aparte de odiosos, je je je XD Philippe era un encanto ^_^ ¡lástima que murió! ¡Mah! Hay tipos en el poder que son unos estúpidos soberbios sin corazón, siempre llevándose por las reglas en vez del corazón… ¡aprende de eso, Norry! Y Jacky embarazada… ¡qué lío! Y encima la bruta ni cuenta se daba… XD ¡Ahora falta que los demás se enteren y se burlen de ella!!! Ja j aja!!!! XD Me alegra que hayas seguido mi historia, a ver si llegas hasta el final, je ^_^ No te hará falta un boleto para Argentina porque no pienso separar a Will y Elizabeth como lo hicieron los zopencos escritores de la peli, sólo tendré que hallar la manera de evitar que Will sea atacado por Davy Jones, ¡y santo remedio! :D ¡Me sentiría halagada de que me recomiendes a otros lectores! ¡Muchas gracias por tu gauchada, amiga! ^_^ A mí también me encanta leer, ¡muchísimo!**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: ¡A ver cuándo podés publicar un nuevo capi de tu fic! Yo también he estado ocupada y debido por otras razones tampoco podía actualizar mi fic, ¡pero por fin lo logré! :D Sí, por fin Morgan ya tiene su espada y se ha vuelto un ser terriblemente poderoso, aparte de peligroso : ( ¡Es el comienzo de graves problemas! A Jack lo volveremos a ver cuando nuestros aventureros lleguen hasta él… pero claro, será a mi estilo, je ^^ Isabel tal vez esté trastornada, pero ahora sabe muy bien lo que va a hacer y eso lo leerás en el próximo capítulo : ) Y Jacky, bueno, será todo un caso cuando los otros la vean… ¡embarazada! ¡ja, ja, ja!!! XD**_

_**Querida **__**NaYaTo**__**: Sí, el doc es una personita muy especial, ¿no te parece? ^_^ ¡Hace rabiar a cualquiera con sus ocurrencias! XD Y sí, mis personajes nunca la pasan bien, ¿verdad? Pero Egmon, a pesar de su metedura de pata, no merece ser tratado de esa manera tan asquerosa por Morgan. ¿No te da miedo ese tipo? Seguramente muchos querrán verlo muerto… ¡Oh! ¡El amor no correspondido! Nah, no creo que Fafnir muera, pero, con la poderosa espada en las manos de Morgan, la cosa se hace más peligrosa… : ( Lo que pasa es que Egmon, más allá de su error, es un buen tipo, ¿no? ^^ **_

_**Querio **__**Outis00**__**: Sip, en tres capítulos pasó de todo, ¿verdad? Y no creo que sea "gratis" el regreso a la vida del doc, hay algo más que Alrun no ha revelado… ¿Qué será? ¡Las cosas se han puesto tremendas sin el aporte de los hermanitos Sparrow! Je, me dí cuenta con eso de la espada un tiempo después, anotalo en mi larga lista de mis continuas "despistadillas", je XD ¡Me encanta la fantasía medieval! Nunca jugué ese juego de rol, pero siempre me pareció muy interesante… ^^ ¡A ver cuándo me cuentas tus geniales historias! : )**_

**Las pelis que he visto son Street Fighter: La Leyenda de Chun Li; ¿Y Dónde Están las Rubias?; 2012; Vuelta Equivocada 3; Mi Súper Ex Novia; El Diablo Viste a la Moda; Blancanieves: un Cuento de Terror, El Diario de Brigitte Jones, Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal, La Pirámide, Tarde de Perros, Romeo Debe Morir etc. Sigo viendo el anime Sailor Moon y la novela coreana "Mi Adorable Sam Soon". Ahora estoy leyendo Vivir la Historia de la Roma Imperial y la novela Jane Eyre. Aún sigo descargando el anime Los Súpercampeones. Hace mucho que no llega un nuevo tomo del manga de Dragon Ball y creo que me haré de la colección de otros libros de historia. Ya veremos. Además de mi viaje de vacaciones a Salta y el estar sin internet por más de dos semanas, ¡por fin regresé! XD Y por supuesto, estoy muy contenta de que la película argentina "El Secreto de Sus Ojos", haya ganado el óscar ^_^ **

**Estuve en Salta capital el día en que la sacudió un fuerte temblor. No había pasado siquiera una hora que había bajado a pie el cerro San Bernardo cuando todo comenzó a sacudirse, justo cuando yo estaba en la casa de la amiga de mi mamá. Fue un sismo tan fuerte y largo que me dio tiempo a colocarme debajo del dintel de la puerta… A pesar de que mi mamá estaba en el supermercado con su amiga, sentí que ella estaba bien y así fue, sólo que se asustó muchísimo porque no sabía en dónde estaba yo. (Sí, soy una de esas que le encanta hacer turismo y no se queda quieta). ¡Me contó que las mercadería se habían caído de los estantes y que todo el mundo las aplastó cuando corrieron con desesperación hacia afuera! Justo ese día iba a subir al teleférico, pero debido al sismo, lo suspendieron… snif… ¡y justo ese día nos volvíamos a Orán! : (**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu ^_^**

**Dedicado a todas las víctimas del gran sismo que sacudió a Chile en la madrugada del 27 de Febrero del 2010. **


	16. Elección, Sacrificio y Esperanza

**Capítulo 17: Elección, Sacrificio y Esperanza.**

Varios días después, navegando en las cálidas aguas caribeñas, el _Endeavour, _el barco insignia que transportaba a Lord Beckett, se dirigía hacia el lugar de la masacre provocada por el _Holandés Errante_ y el mítico pero muy real Kraken.

Mientras los oficiales de alto rango expertos en estrategias militares ensayaban algunas maniobras marciales con pequeños navíos de guerra, Beckett, complicado por una serie de preguntas luego de haber escuchado el reporte del recién llegado Mercer, dijo mientras atrapaba con la mano una moneda que él mismo había hecho girar como un trompo sobre la mesa:

—Una pieza de ocho… ¿Dices que son nueve?

—Mi nuevo amigo de Singapur fue muy específico, señor: nueve piezas de ocho —aseguró su lacayo favorito, parado frente al escritorio.

—Me pregunto cuál es el significado de este dinar… —miró fijamente la moneda, lleno de curiosidad y preocupación.

—¿Acaso es importante? No hay nadie que pueda vencer a nuestra armada, no mientras tengamos al _Holandés Errante _—sonrió, muy confiado en sus propias palabras.

—Nadie, hasta ahora… —replicó Cutler, no tan seguro como Mercer, borrándole la sonrisa de inmediato—. ¿Y tu amigo… no mencionó dónde se va ha reunir la Hermandad?

—Dijo muy poco, Señor.

—Mmm… Veo que conoce el valor de la información… Mantengamos esto entre nosotros —, susurró, mirándolo significativamente para luego dirigir su atención hacia el mismísimo gobernador Weathervy Swann, quien se encontraba trabajando de muy mala gana en su propio escritorio, al otro lado del camarote, firmando papeles de importancia—. ¿No queremos que nadie se escape a Singapur, verdad? … ¡Ah! ¡Almirante! —exclamó al ver entrar a James Norrington a su oficina.

—¿Usted me llamó, Lord Beckett? —preguntó con voz impasible, deteniéndose frente a él, seguido por su inseparable Billy.

Luego de su enfrentamiento con Isabel, ambos se habían separado tomando caminos diferentes. Él, restableciéndose de sus heridas tanto físicas como emocionales, había decidido seguir con su trabajo, ya que era lo único que le quedaba para seguir adelante luego de haber perdido el amor de Jacky, esperando poder ponerle fin a su existencia de alguna manera menos deshonrosa. Se había traído al joven Billy para que le sirviera como ayudante de cámara y para no dejarlo sólo en la ya muy insegura Port Royal. Isabel, en cambio, luego de haber tenido una reunión secreta con Beckett el día después de su doloroso "despertar", se había marchado hacia algún destino desconocido para James, puesto que ella no le había mencionado nada al respecto y no habían cruzado palabra alguna.

—Sí, lo he llamado —le respondió aquel malvado hombrecillo que tanto odiaba—. Ahí hay un obsequio para usted: una vieja amiga para su nuevo cargo… —le señaló hacia su costado izquierdo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Para la sorpresa de James, un esbelto y alargado cofre de madera se encontraba sobre una mesita: obviamente era un estuche de espada.

Sobrecogido por las significativas palabras de Beckett, James se dirigió lentamente hacia aquel estuche y lo abrió… sólo para encontrarse con el hermoso sable que el joven William Tuner le había hecho por pedido del gobernado Swann para cuando fue ascendido al cargo de comodoro. Aquella simple arma realizada con tanta maestría representaba para él el final de tiempos pasados más venturosos. Tiempos mejores que nunca regresarían, cuando su relación con el gobernador era más que buena, cuando Elizabeth aún representaba el ideal de amor que él siempre había buscado, cuando aún era respetado por los habitantes de Port Royal y, principalmente, cuando su alma no se había corrompido por la avaricia, la culpa y la pena.

—¡Uf! ¿Más órdenes de confiscación? —se quejó el gobernador de Port Royal cuando uno de los secretarios le había dejado otro montón de papeles sobre el escritorio. En ningún momento le había dirigido ni siquiera una pequeña mirada a James.

—No, Señor: una ejecución —le respondió el aludido, sobresaltándolo. ¿A quién más tenía que mandar al cadalso? ¡Habían sido tantos en los últimos meses! Todos bajo su firma… Su sobrecogimiento fue interrumpido por el fino y veloz sonido de un sable desenvainándose. James Norrington había tomado aquella arma tan representativa, mirándola detenidamente.

Lord Beckett había estado observando detenidamente cada movimiento que el oficial había hecho y, al ver que por fin éste había tomado aquella espada, decidió seguir con su conversación don Mercer.

—La hermandad sabe…

—No puedo aceptar esta espada —lo interrumpió el almirante, aún con los ojos puestos en el arma, tan quieto como una estatua.

Cutler Beckett, molesto e intrigado, se volvió hacia él.

—¿Y por qué no, almirante Norrington? No hay otra cosa más apropiada para usted.

Palabras muy certeras…

El aludido se volvió hacia él, una gran determinación se reflejaba en su rostro; determinación que a Beckett no le gustó ni pizca.

—Porque he decidido presentarle mi dimisión, Lord Beckett —fue la sorprendente réplica. Billy lo miró tan sorprendido como Weathervy, que había dejado escapar la pluma de su mano. ¡Norrington por fin iba a revelarse contra un superior!

—¿Su… dimisión, dice? —se levantó lentamente, un destello de ira brilló en sus ojos como un par de relámpagos—. Usted no tiene derecho a renunciar a su cargo que tan amablemente le otorgué, almirante.

—No quiero un rango ganado con traición —James insistió, guardando la espada en su estuche con sumo cuidado, volviéndose luego hacia su superior—. Mi dimisión es indiscutible, señor.

—¿Indiscutible, dice? —sonrió, acercándose a él con paso lento, una sonrisa cruel dibujada en su rostro—. ¿Y cree que seguiría siendo indiscutible si le dijera que de usted depende que la hija del gobernador Swann no pierda la vida?

—¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Mi hija aún está con vida!? —exclamó estupefacto, levantándose de su asiento, frenético—. ¡Pero usted me dijo que había muerto devorada por el Kraken!

—Oh, bueno… —el aludido volvió el rostro hacia él, sonriéndole con sarcasmo—, sucede que acabo de enterarme de que su querida hija está con vida y en compañía del capitán Barbossa y demás tripulación. O sea: su niñita se ha convertido en toda una pirata.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Está con vida! ¡Mi hija está con vida…! —se sentó pesadamente sobre su asiento, feliz por saberlo. ¿Qué le importaba si ella se había aliado con los piratas? Con que estuviera alejada de las garras de Beckett era más que suficiente para ser feliz.

Una sonrisa macabra iluminó el pálido rostro de Lord Beckett.

—Veo que aún no se ha dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, gobernador Swann —dijo—. Su hija ahora es una fugitiva de la ley y, cuando la atrapemos, la condenaremos a la horca junto a sus demás compañeros piratas.

—¡No! ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Fue usted el que provocó todo este desastre! —volvió a ponerse de pie, decidió a defender a Elizabeth con capa y espada—. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho ella? ¿Unirse a usted como una vil traidora? —con eso miró acusadoramente a James Norrington, obligándolo a bajar la cabeza, muy avergonzado—. ¿O tal vez ser su prisionera como lo soy yo ahora para que sea manejada a su antojo? ¡No! ¡Prefiero que esté en compañía de esos desvergonzados piratas que en sus asquerosas manos, Lord Beckett!

—¡Ah! Por lo visto alguien a encontrado un poco de valor en su miedosa alma —se burló Cutler, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el gobernador—. Pero no creo que usted quiera ver a su hija colgada de una soga, ¿no es así? Recuerde que estamos exterminando a todo aquel que se nos interponga y su adorada hija entra también en la lista… —acercó su cara hacia el del tembloroso padre—, y no creo que ella y sus amigos puedan hacer gran cosa contra Davy Jones y su abominable mascota Kraken, ¿no le parece? ¿O me equivoco?

Abatido por aquella amenaza incuestionable, Weathervy Swann se desplomó sobre su asiento, derrotado, con la mano en la sien.

—Seguiré firmando lo que usted quiera, Lord Beckett —dijo al fin con voz apagada—, ya no lo haré por mi vida, sino también por la de mi hija Elizabeth…

—Bien, muy bien. Sabía que usted iba a recapacitar —sonrió maliciosamente, dirigiéndole una mirada triunfante a Mercer para luego volverse hacia el almirante Norrington, quien ya se había repuesto de la sorprendente noticia de que su querida Elizabeth estaba con vida, sintiendo su alma un poco más liberada—. Ahora sólo falta que usted siga jurándome lealtad, almirante Norrington.

—¿Usted quiere decir que también deberé seguir bajo su mando para salvar la vida de Elizabeth?

—Y la de su adorada Jacky también, almirante —se detuvo frente a él—. No olvide que ella también forma parte de este… "juego". Además, le prometo que dejaré ir muy pronto al gobernador de regreso a Inglaterra si usted accede a mis peticiones, ¿qué le parece?

James lo miró sorprendido, pero fue Weathervy el que habló:

—¿Habla usted con la verdad, Lord Beckett? ¿Usted me dejará ir si el almirante Norrington se queda con usted?

—Así es, gobernador. Usted ha entendido perfectamente la condición —se volvió hacia el afligido Norrington—. ¿Y usted, almirante? ¿Ha llegado a la misma conclusión?

—Yo… —tartamudeó, volviéndose hacia el padre de Elizabeth, quien lo miraba con los ojos llenos de esperanza y súplica, comprendiendo entonces que debía seguir sacrificándose por la seguridad de Jacky, Elizabeth y su padre. ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba después de haberlos traicionado de aquella manera? Debía seguir expiando sus culpas por más difícil e intolerable que le resultara. Así que, sintiéndose más abatido que nunca, giró hacia Beckett y asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que decía—: Usted tiene toda la razón, Lord Beckett. Me equivoqué, mi presencia aquí es innegable e indispensable. Le juro que le serviré hasta el final de mis días sin proferir ninguna queja y acataré sus órdenes sin dudar un solo segundo, siempre y cuando usted… —lo miró fijamente a los ojos, una especie de advertencia se pudo leer en ellos— cumpla con lo prometido y no dañe a Jacky, Elizabeth o al gobernador Swann.

—Le prometo que cumpliré fielmente con mi palabra, almirante Norrington —sonrió, era una sonrisa siniestra.

Weathervy debería haber estado muy feliz al saber que lo iban a liberar, pero al presenciar cómo James Norrington se entregaba sin luchar a las maquinales manipulaciones de Beckett sólo para salvarlos a ellos tres, comprendió su sacrificio y el significado de sus palabras: James Norrington estaba listo para dar su vida por ellos en busca de la redención y el perdón de quienes había perjudicado con sus actos pasados.

—¿Por qué le hace esto, Lord Beckett? ¡Todo lo que él hizo le benefició a sus planes! ¿Por qué lo castiga así? —se atrevió a enfrentarlo otra vez, indignado por aquel trato indignante. Aún si James lo había traicionado en el pasado, no podía negar que aún le tenía cierto aprecio, y más aún al verlo sacrificarse de esa manera por él y su hija.

Norrington lo miró sorprendido para luego volver su rostro al de Beckett, cuyo semblante ahora estaba coloreado con un leve rubor de rabia.

—¿Qué por qué lo hago, pregunta usted? —replicó, parecía un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, pero supo contenerse—. Pues resulta que hace más de un año Norrington y esa condenada pirata me humillaron, y por esa humillación voy a hacer que éste imbécil desee nunca haberse atrevido a meterse conmigo—. Furioso, se volvió hacia el objeto de su venganza—. Muy bien, almirante, como ya arreglamos este asunto y ya se ha hablado mucho hoy, no veo inconveniente con que usted acepte el valioso obsequio que le he hecho, ¿no es así? ¿O acaso prefiere que sea la capitana Sparrow la víctima de mi ira?

No teniendo ninguna otra salida, James suspiró derrotado y su mirada cayó sobre el estuche y, dejando atrás todo su orgullo y esperanza de liberación, abrió la caja y extrajo el dichoso sable, símbolo del final de su felicidad e inicio de su decadencia, y juró con toda su alma que la llevaría consigo hasta la muerte, a la que esperaba que viniera a buscarlo muy pronto, pero no antes de haber liberado a Jacky de la persecución del demente de Beckett.

Luego de saborear aquella victoria, Cutler volvió a sentarse en su sitio y, apoyando ambos codos sobre el escritorio, juntando la yema de los dedos, continuó con su conversación con Mercer, aún preocupado por lo que podrían estar tramando los piratas.

—Así que la Corte de la Hermandad ha sido convocada… ¿Dónde se reunirán? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Qué sucederá cuando las nueve piezas de ocho de los Señores Piratas se hayan juntado? —guardó silencio, llevándose el dorso de las manos bajo el mentón, muy pensativo—. La Hermandad sabe que se enfrenta a la extinción… Sólo les queda decidir dónde darán su última batalla…

James y Weathervy lo observaron muy preocupados. ¿Hasta dónde iba a llegar todo aquel asunto?

* * *

Mientras tanto, con la pequeña flota árabe navegando tranquilamente sobre aguas mediterráneas, Jacky Sparrow permanecía tumbada en la cama en completo silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia el techo de la cabina, con las manos acomodadas detrás de la nuca y con las piernas cruzadas.

¿Cómo era posible que el único e inigualable capitán del _Perla Negra_, Jack Sparrow, estuviera embarazado? ¡Qué vergüenza para su popularidad! ¡Qué desgracia! Ahora lo poco que le había quedado de hombría y orgullo masculino habían desaparecido completamente. ¡Cómo se iban a burlar de él Elizabeth y Will cuando se dieran cuenta de su estado! Seguramente sus burlas iban a ser mucho más crueles que aquella vez en que habían descubierto que se había convertido en mujer…

Jacky suspiró quedamente y apoyó su mano sobre su vientre. El embarazarse nunca había estado en sus planes, ni siquiera cuando había imaginado vivir con Norrington como pareja. Habiendo sido un hombre casi toda su vida, jamás había contemplado semejante idea, aún teniendo el cuerpo de una mujer.

No, no podía sentir ningún afecto por el pequeño bastardillo que estaba creciendo dentro suyo, ni siquiera porque fuera de Norrington; es más, el hecho de que una parte de ese desgraciado traidor estuviera creciendo dentro de su cuerpo la irritaba y angustiaba muchísimo más que tener que contemplar la horrible cara de Barbossa todos los días.

—Voy a hacer que ese maldito desgraciado me las pague todas juntas… —murmuró furiosa.

—Una de las consecuencias de hacer el amor, es quedarte embarazada, querida… Pensé que lo sabías —se burló Beatriz, entrando al camarote con una gran sonrisa.

—Se me olvidó ese pequeño pequeñísimo detalle, querida, pensé que lo sabías… —replicó la pirata con absoluta tranquilidad, incorporándose lo suficiente como para sostenerse sobre su codo derecho y apoyar la mejilla sobre la misma mano para poder contemplar detenidamente la salvaje belleza de la morena.

La joven sonrió, se le quedó mirando unos instantes para luego acercarse a la cama y sentarse en una de sus esquinas, contemplando a Jacky con sumo interés.

—¿Aún piensas en deshacerte de él? Tener un bebé no es tan malo, ¿sabes? Sobre todo cuando es el resultado del amor entre dos personas.

—Jack Sparrow no puede pasar por algo tan vergonzoso como esto.

Beatriz se alzó de hombros.

—Tú ya dejaste ser el capitán Jack Sparrow, ahora eres Jacky Sparrow. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez?

—¡Jamás! ¡Nunca en la vida! ¿Acaso perdiste la razón, mujer? —se sentó sobre sus piernas, aparentando estar muy ofendida.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo ser mujer? Tiene sus ventajas, por si no te diste cuenta —insistió lo más campante.

—¿Cómo crees que voy a aceptar tener este cuerpo escultural —comenzó su diatriba recorriendo las curvas de su cuerpo con ambas manos—, estos hermosos senos —se los agarró—, este bello trasero —se los apretó— y este maravilloso rostro de porcelana? —pestañeó con coquetería para luego llevarse la mano al mentón en un gesto pensativo—… Mmm, realmente entiendo tu punto… ¿Quién se atrevería a rechazar este cuerpo increíblemente sensual? ¡Me extrañaría tanto por las noches!

Beatriz torció el gesto. ¡Jacky era tan desvergonzada! Se cruzó de piernas, y se preparó para hacer la pregunta fatal.

—Y… ¿puedo saber quién fue el afortunado que elegiste para hacer el amor?

Jacky se quedó tan pálida y tiesa como una estatua de marfil, pero enseguida se repuso y comenzó por evadir aquella incómoda pregunta. Mirando hacia ambos lados como si estuviera buscando algo.

—¿No has visto por ahí mi botella de ron? ¡Pasé tanto tiempo sin tomar que me horrorizo al pensar que había pensado alguna vez que iba a convertirme en abstemio…! ¡Ah! ¡Allí está! —y se agachó para recoger la botella que se había caído de la cama, dándole la espalda a Beatriz.

—¿No me digas que acaso fue ese tal comodoro Norrington el que te embarazó?

Jacky sintió un fuerte estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo al escuchar aquello. Se quedó quieta por unos segundos, con la mano extendida hacia la botella, sin animarse a volverse y mirar a Beatriz a la cara. Temía que su expresión la delatara.

—¿Ese bodoque odioso? —por fin pudo responder con la mayor naturalidad que pudo—. Tengo mejores gustos que eso, _savvy? _Por ejemplo, el joven Turner no está nada mal…

La joven sonrió y lo interrumpió de inmediato.

—¡Ja! ¿Realmente crees que vas a engañarme, Jacky Sparrow? Yo sabía que ese oficial estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, pero veo que tú nunca le correspondiste de la misma manera, ¿no es cierto? Por eso lo odias tanto… Quisiste divertirte con él y te salió el tiro por la culata… —Se inclinó lo suficiente como para otear el rostro inmutable de Jacky, siempre sonriendo maliciosamente—. ¿Y? ¿Cómo lo hace? Me han contando que los ingleses son muy aburridos en la cama...

No queriendo aceptar que le dolía recordar la única noche íntima que ambos habían pasado juntos y que prácticamente lo había obligado a acostarse con ella, Jacky no pudo evitar sentirse muy ofendida con aquel comentario irrespetuoso en contra del hombre que ella se negaba a admitir que aún amaba con todo su corazón.

—Ciertamente, sinceramente y francamente hablando, no todo lo que dicen por ahí de los ingleses es cierto, _¿savvy?_ —la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¡Entonces es cierto de que él es el padre de la criatura! —se irguió, felizmente sorprendida al saber que había dado en el clavo—. ¡Y encima lo amas! ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? ¡Increíble!

—¿Amarlo, dices? Ni loca sentiría algo así por su sujeto tan antipático y engreído como ese! ¡Lo odio como nunca he odiado a nadie!

—Sin embargo te acostaste con él… "y sí lo amaste alguna vez para terminar odiándolo de esa manera…" —terminó la frase pensando.

—¡Bah! —se cruzó de brazos, girando la cabeza hacia un costado—. Lo usé para mi diversión, sólo que las cosas me salieron un "poquitín" mal.

Esta vez Beatriz no dijo nada, simplemente se reacomodó un poco y tuvo que admitir que aquella explicación tenía grandes posibilidades de ser la correcta, pues encajaba perfectamente con la indecente personalidad de Jacky, a la que tuvo que dar crédito en los siguientes segundos.

—Oye —le oyó decir a Jacky, así que se volvió sólo para darse con la sorpresa de que la estaba observando con la lujuria pintada en su rostro—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que íbamos a pasar una lujuriosa noche de sexo apasionado cuando volviera a ser un hombre?

—Claro que me acuerdo. Eso fue hace como más de un año —se alzó de hombros con indiferencia—. Si fueras un hombre y si yo no estuviera casada ni embarazada, cumpliría con mi promesa —La miró, también con la lujuria pintada en el rostro—. Pero creo que nunca podré cumplir con la promesa, ¿verdad? Es una verdadera lástima…

La pirata sonrió.

—Bueno, considerando, sopesando y replanteando que ése es nuestro problema inconveniente y/o contratiempo, tengo la indiscutible, indecible y aplaudible solución a eso.

Beatriz arqueó una ceja, de por sí a veces le resultaba difícil entender la jerga de Jacky, le resultaba imposible pensar que la maldición del Anillo de la Calavera tuviera una solución para desconvertir a una persona afectada. Nefud Yidda ya la había puesto al tanto de todo aquel asunto intrincado y le había dicho que parecía ser imposible escapar de su poderoso hechizo.

—¿Estás segura de que hay una solución? Nefud me dijo…

—¡Al diablo lo que te dijo Nefud Jidda! Yo no soy de los que hablan por hablar, mi querida Beatriz…

La muchacha lo miró de refilón, por lo que Jacky tuvo que retractarse.

—Bueno…, casi nunca lo hago.

Volvió a mirarla con más intensidad, obligando a la pirata a hablar con la verdad.

—A veces.

Esta vez Beatriz se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de carraspear y de Jacky de corregirse nuevamente:

—Casi siempre.

—¡Ejém!

—¡Está bien! ¡Siempre hablo por hablar! ¿Contenta? —se quejó fastidiada.

—Sí. Mucho, de hecho.

—Me alegro, de hecho: Pero volviendo al tema en cuestión, te dije que ya tenía una solución a mi problema…, digamos…, "femenino". Una vez Tía Dalma me había dicho que una de las soluciones era volver a unirme en cuerpo y alma con mi hermano Jack.

—Pero ni siquiera sabemos cómo y por qué se separaron —replicó, confundida.

—Pero yo sé cómo volver a unirnos —rebatió, sonriendo triunfalmente.

—¿Y cómo lo supiste?

—Por esto —y metió la mano bajo la camisa y sacó un pequeño libro bastante antiguo y ajado.

—¿Un libro? —se quejó Beatriz, incrédula—. ¡Mentirosa! ¿Cómo vas a sacer la solución de allí si tú no sabes leer?

—Aunque supongas lo que supones que suponías que yo no sé leer, he de darte la sorprendente noticia de que yo sé leer y, de hecho, muy bien, por cierto.

Beatriz no estaba muy convencida y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien. ¿Pero qué libro es ése? Porque para contener dentro de él la solución que tanto estuviste buscando, ha de ser uno muy especial…

—Su sólo nombre lo dice todo, mi querida amiga. Este libro es conocido como "El Libro del Destino".

—¿"El Libro del Destino"? ¡Pensé que sólo era una leyenda!

—Pues ya ves que no —y se puso a hojearlo sobre sus piernas. Beatriz, sintiéndose curiosa, se fue acercando poco a poco al libro e intentó tocarlo, pero Jacky lo apartó enseguida de sus manos—. ¡Ah, ah! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo, querida! ¡Éste libro es mío y sólo mío, _¿savvy?_

—¡Maldita mezquina…! —murmuró molesta, y volvió a sentarse y a cruzarse de brazos, lanzándole una terrible mirada de odio a la pirata que ni siquiera se inmutó por ello—. ¿Así que hallaste la solución a tu problema con ese libro, eh? ¿Y cuál es, si se puede saber?

—Es muy simple —le sonrió encantadoramente—: solamente tengo que encontrar el anillo embrujado de vuelta y colocárselo otra vez a Jack, y como él no tiene una parte femenina, puesto que nos separamos, como bien sabes, el mismo poder del anillo se encargará de unirnos para cumplir con su cometido.

—¿Pero entonces no quedarás convertido en mujer al final?

—No si la calavera de la hechicera está destruida… —se alzó de brazos—. Bueno, eso es lo que dice el libro… Lo difícil será saber en dónde está el dichoso anillo…

—Yo sé en dónde está —las sorprendió la voz de Nefud Yidda, quien había entrado al camarote sin que ellas se dieran cuenta—. Al principio nos asustamos mucho, pero cuando uno de mis hombres se puso el anillo, nos sentimos aliviados cuando vimos que no se convirtió en mujer.

La capitana Sparrow se levantó de la cama y caminó decidida hacia el bandido árabe, deteniéndose frente a él para mirarlo con gran seriedad a pesar de la ansiedad que sentía.

—¿Y en dónde está ese anillo?

—Ese anillo volvió a su lugar de origen: el palacio de mi antepasado, el Jeque Alí Yidda.

Jacky volvió a sonreír.

—Entonces iremos allá, y en cuanto encontremos a mi hermano, volveré a ser el guapo y hermoso hombre que era y me sacaré a este indeseado parásito de encima…

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Si Jacky supiera lo que James está haciendo por ella! Pero nadie es adivino ni omnipresente como para saberlo, ¿verdad? ¿Se encontrarán antes de que Jacky cometa el error más grande de su vida? ¿Será cierto que podrá volver a unirse con Jack y ser una sola persona otra vez? ¿Creen que Beckett cumplirá con su promesa? Los momentos más oscuros se acercan a nuestros protagonistas… ¿Podrán salir con bien? ¡Muy pronto lo sabremos! … ¿Y se acuerdan de la humillación que Norry y Jacky le hicieron pasar a Beckett en el pasado?**

_**Querida **__**YIANG**__**: ¡hola! ^_^ De nada. Espero que esta historia te siga gustando para que te subas tooodo el fic ^^ ¿Aún tenés esperanza de que Jacky y Norry se queden juntos? O.O ¡Chau!**_

_**Querida Rely: ¡hola, amiga! ¡tanto tiempo sin leerte! Pero me alegra muchísimo que no te hayás olvidado de mí y que me dejés una notita de vez en cuando ^^ ¡Muchas gracias! : D Supongo que todos están pendientes de lo que pasará con el bebé de Jacky y Norry, y el destino que tendrá Isabel… Pero te prometo que no leerás en vano este fic y que habrá un final muy apropiado para cada uno de los personajes ^^ Algún día contame la historia que tenías para Isabel, ¡muero de ganas por conocerla! ¡Besos!**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: Oh… lástima que no caíste en mi engaño, je XD XP Hacerse la payasa de vez en cuando es muy "liberador" ¿no? XD El nombre de Jade la saqué de la serie de Las Aventuras de Jacky Chan, y suena algo así como "yeidi" en la versión española, en cambio, en la versión latina, suena "jade" a secas. Creo que Sao Feng sabe bien lo que se viene y por eso dejó ir a su hija, y, por sana contestación, aún no tengo idea de quién es la madre de Jade O.O el tiempo dirá, ¿no? ^_^ Sí, supongo que me cuesta escribir las partes de la peli porque no salieron de mi cabeza, pero a medida que voy escribiéndolo se me hace cada vez más fácil hacerlo, una suerte, supongo ^_^ Ya lo notarán cuando mi descripción mejore ^^ Bueno, la verdad es que la zona en donde vivo es bastante sísmica. En Orán hubo un gran terremoto en la década de los 70 y otros tantitos durante la primera parte de la década del 2000. Por supuesto que yo tengo conocimiento de éstos últimos, je XD Aún así, descubrí que tengo la suficiente sangre fría como para reaccionar como se debe ^_^ No tengo palabras como para poder agradecerte por el dibujazo que hiciste sobre Jacky y Norry, la verdad es que me sentí muy halagada y feliz apenas lo ví. La incredulidad fue lo primero, y después la dicha y el agradecimiento. Jamás olvidaré ese hermoso regalito, mi querida amiga, así los años pasen y tengamos que separarnos cada una por su lado. Siempre lo atesoraré en mi corazón… ¡Gracias! **_

_**Querida **__**Lovegood: ¡Bienvenida a mi fic! ¡Espero que te siga gustando! Ya falta poco para el final XD Últimamente me he demorado en actualizar el fic, pero estoy intentando volver a agarrarle el ritmo como antes. Por un día que deje de escribirlo, pasan varios días en que me cuesta volver a agarrar la costumbre a pesar de que por mi cabeza anda rondado la historia ^_^ Sip, Jacky y Jack se parecen mucho pero se diferencian mucho al mismo tiempo, y eso es lo que Tía dalma les advirtió que pasaría si pasaban mucho tiempo separados, ¿te acuerdas? ¡ja! ¡Yo tampoco me imaginé que Jacky se enamoraría de Norry! Nada más me salió y ya, y por esa razón una pequeña historia de humor se convirtió en una laaarga trilogía de líos… ¡Ni yo me lo hubiera esperado! XD La verdad es que no puedo escribir una historia a la que no le falte un poquitín de humor y mucho de aventura, sin importar que sea romántica o no, no lo puedo evitar, je XP Hay muchos fanfics que están mucho mejor escritos que éste, cuyos autores parecen profesionales de verdad… ¡yo también desearía escribir así! Pero cada uno escribe como puede a su manera, ¿verdad? ^^ No te desanimes y sigue adelante con tu historia y ya verás como gusta, ¿ok? : D También te mando muchos abrazos y también espero actualizar más seguido, como solía hacerlo antes ^_^**_

_**Querida **__**: espero que te haya dado otra alegría con mi nueva actualización a pesar de que el capi no es tan alegre, XD Yo sé que muchas de ustedes se entretienen con esta historia, así que nunca dejaré de escribirla hasta darle el final que ustedes se merecen ^^ ¡Lo prometo! Ningún terremoto me va a parar (a menos que se corte la electricidad… je) –Broma de mal gusto…- Esta vez volvimos a ver a Jacky y a Norry tomando caminos diferentes… y la razón por la que Beckett quiere vengarse de ellos… X( Creo que Jade es el personaje más común y corriente de todos porque será la única que tiene… las torpezas más comunes que pueda tener cualquiera XD No sé qué tan afortunada será en la nueva aventura en el que se ha embarcado, pero lo que sí sé es que será una pieza clave para que todo termine con bien en la historia, sobre todo entre Jacky y Norry ^_^ Sí, supongo que Jade representa a las niñas que siempre quisieron estar en las pelis y tener un papel importante, Je. Egmon, tanto como Isabel, pagará por el mal que hizo. No sé si estará muerto o no, pero el que está bien vivillo es el doc Christian y muy dispuesto a romper varios corazones femeninos, je XD La situación de Jacky y Norry es bastante desesperante, pero todo eso se esfumará en cuanto vuelvan a verse, ya lo leerás ^_^ Gracias por darme la lata, je XD Tía Dalma, en mi historia, terminará mucho mejor que en la peli (que me disculpen los fans) porque se me antoja, ja ja ja!!! Qué malvada soy…**_

_**Querido **__**Outis00**__**: primero :D XD Siempre permanezco firme a mi historia aunque a veces no sepa para dónde disparar, je XD porque siento un gran aprecio por ustedes como mis lectores y, en cuanto termine ésta, seguiré con las otras que dejé a la mitad ^^ ¡Promesa de escritora! ¿Te diste cuenta de dónde saqué el nombre, verdad? Jade Chan es uno de mis personajes preferidos, me hace acordar un poco a mí cuando era una niña… ¡qué traviesa era! Hasta quemé un auto sin querer… Pero bueno, esa es parte de otra historia, je XD Me gustaría un buen combate entre Tía Dalma y otro dios, pero ya veremos lo que sale de esta cabeza más adelante… Y el new doctor se las verá con su sobrina muy pronto y con el precio que deberá pagar por su reciente vuelta a la vida… Sé que Sao Feng eligió a Elizabeth como capitana porque creyó que ella era la diosa Calipso, y no me pareció mal eso, pero lo que no me gustó y me pareció una incoherencia eso de que la eligieran como jefa pirata a una perfecta desconocida… Veamos, en mi opinión, yo no elegiría a una chica que apenas hace unos meses dejó de ser una niña de alta sociedad y que apenas tiene un poquitín de experiencia como "pirata" y navegante… estratégicamente hablando, no va conmigo… sorry : ( Y lo del Habeas Corpus… je je je, esa es otra de mis "facultades", primero la puse bien y luego, dudando de mí misma, la cambié… ¡Y eso que aún tengo problemas con la palabra "por favor"! (con lo de la "v"…) XD La imagen de tu foro me dejó sin palabras… ¡está más que genial! Me gusta mucho chatear con vos, siempre me hacés muy feliz a pesar de que me escapo de la idea de chatear… ¡gracias! **_

**Las pelis que vi son Una Pareja Explosiva 3, Avatar, Spiderman 3, Resident Evil, Nanny McPhee… pocas pelis a pesar de todo este tiempo que pasé sin actualizar… Ahora estoy leyendo Vivir la Historia en la Irlanda Celta y la novela inglesa Jane Eyre. Dejé de descargar Los Super Campeones para concentrarme más en los dramas coreanos… ¿Alguna vez vieron uno? Son muy sanos, casi no ves besos y nunca desnudos… ¡tienen una historia muy buena y casi nunca duran más de 20 capítulos! El romance es problemático pero muy bonito… Escalera el Cielo es una historia muy bonita pero tristísima, ¡cómo me hizo llorar! (y eso que es muy difícil hacerme llorar…). Mi Adorable Sam Soon es una historia muy linda y divertida, ¡cómo me hace reír la protagonista! Gordita, treintona, imaginativa, de carácter fuerte y decidido pero siempre optimista a pesar de todo… Y Sonata de Invierno… me enamoré del personaje principal… un chico de anteojos, tranquilo, sabio y siempre sonriente que antes de perder la memoria era todo un patán de buen corazón… Espero ver más de estas novelas dobladas al castellano y que en Argentina comiencen a emitirlas y se dejen de joder con tanta novela interminable llena de sexo, histerismo y violencia… Y también estoy descargando Las Aventuras de Tintín en audio latino... ¡mi cartoon favorito!!!!**

**¡Espero que nos leamos la semana que viene!**

**¡Los quiero mucho!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!!!**

**Gabriella Yu **


	17. Algunos Dudan y Otros Están Seguros

**Capítulo 16: Algunos Dudan y Otros Están Seguros**

Históricamente perteneciente al condado de Lancashire, la urbanización y expansión de Liverpool se debió en gran parte a su condición de ciudad portuaria importante. En el siglo XVIII, el comercio con la Compañía de las Indias Orientales, con la Europa continental y el tráfico de esclavos en el Atlántico, promovió la expansión económica de la ciudad.

La primera dársena de flotación del Reino Unido se construyó en Liverpool en 1715, al que se le añadieron otras tres antes de mitad de siglo.

En 1720 Liverpool aún no se comunicaba con Mánchester más que por el Mersey y el Irwell, pero estos ríos eran poco profundos para tener circulación de barcos cargados, que bloqueaban con frecuencia la navegación; fue cuando el duque de Bridgewater, con ayuda del ingeniero Brindley, abrió una nueva vía bastante importante para satisfacer las necesidades del comercio.

Tal era el ajetreo de esta gran villa que apenas nadie reparó en una hermosa joven vestida con ropas masculinas que había desembarcado de un barco mercante recién llegado. No queriendo tomar ningún carruaje que la acercara hasta su hogar porque prefería caminar antes que llegar prontamente a su destino para poder contemplar con suma atención todo aquel mundo al que apenas había reparado antes a pesar de haber vivido casi toda su vida en él.

Con los cabellos rubios atados en la nuca con un listón azul y un tricornio negro resguardando gran parte de su rostro, la joven y elegante mujer se abrió paso con gran seguridad a través de los pescadores, cargadores, vendedores, comerciantes y compradores que pululaban por ahí, sumidos en sus propios asuntos. No faltaban por supuesto los chiquillos jugando por las calles y los perros y gatos en busca de algún improvisado alimento. Las cargas subían y bajaban de las embarcaciones al igual que los pasajeros. El olor a pescado era tan fuerte como el de la comida callejera recién hecha y, también, como no, el hedor nauseabundo de la putrefacción, la humedad del pantano circundante y el hedor de los excrementos de caballo y otros animales.

Aquel sector era lo suficientemente habitado como para que cualquiera deseara estar en un lugar mucho más tranquilo que ése, la zona residencial, por ejemplo. Y para allí se dirigía la joven, siempre acompañada con pasos tranquilos y seguros, contemplando todo a su alrededor: la gente, las casas, los animales, la vegetación, el hermoso cielo azul… No importaba la brisa fresca que parecía querer meterse entre sus ropas ni le molestaba los vendedores ambulantes que trataban de venderle la mercadería que ofrecían ni el alboroto que armaban los niños, obligando a los policías que los persiguieran para darles su merecido… Nada de eso la molestaba, más bien los disfrutaba imperturbablemente, sabiendo que aquella sería la última vez en su vida que estaría en aquel lugar y lo había asumido con gran resignación.

Aquel tranquilo derrotero la llevó finalmente hasta la zona residencial en donde hermosas casonas al estilo rococó se elevaban entre los árboles y los setos, alcanzando en altura al cielo y mostrando al casual transeúnte la riqueza de sus pudientes dueños. No le llevó demasiado tiempo llegar hasta su propia residencia, cosa que la alivió, puesto que como aquel lugar no era tan poblado como la zona portuaria y comercial de la villa, los residentes que paseaban por allí la habían observado con gran curiosidad, desconcierto y hasta con algo de recelo, obligándola a apurar el paso.

Pero al momento en que atravesó la gran verja blanca, uno de los cuidadores se le atravesó en el camino, impidiéndole seguir adelante.

—¡Alto ahí! ¿Quién es usted y que está haciendo aquí? Si busca a mi señor: al almirante Jacobson, él se encuentra de viaje, así que más le vale dar la media vuelta y retirarse de esta respetable propiedad de inmediato, señora.

La mujer alzó la vista, sus ojos celestes centellaron y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro empolvado pero sin maquillaje.

—Debo admitir, a pesar de la rudeza de sus palabras, guarda Finnes, que cumple fielmente con su trabajo de ahuyentar a los fisgones… aunque éstos fueran mujeres…

El aludido abrió los ojos cuán grandes pudo.

—Esa voz… ¡Almirante Jacobson! ¡Señor!

—Señora nada más, señor Finnes, señora nada más —y siguió su camino hacia la casa, dejando a su empleado tan sorprendido y confundido, que le tomó bastante tiempo asimilar la idea e ir a contárselo a los demás sirvientes.

Lo mismo sucedió con el ama de llaves y las demás servidumbre, a todos dejó completamente anonadados la noticia de que su amo no era un hombre, sino una mujer. ¡Siempre había sido tan cuidadoso que nadie había sospechado nada durante todos esos años! Las únicas sospechas eran que su amo, tal vez por su belleza, su delicada figura y el rechazo sucesivo de damas pretendientes, gustaría de la compañía masculina en vez de la femenina… Ahora todo quedaba explicado.

Parte del servicio, después de aquel inesperado descubrimiento, había acrecentado su admiración por aquella mujer que había logrado llegar a tan alto rango militar en tan poco tiempo y con tanta hazaña; en cambio, otros se marcharon sintiéndose engañados, avergonzados y ofendidos por haber servido a una mujer vestida de hombre.

Poco importaba a Isabel las opiniones o pensamientos de su servidumbre, pues había decidido darle un giro completo a su vida, y eso, incluía, abandonar aquella casa que representaba su falsa vida anterior como el almirante George Jacobson. Pero antes de dimitir a la armada o desaparecer de Inglaterra, Isabel tenía que atender un par de asuntos muy importantes: vengarse de Bartolomé "Sangre Negra" Morgan y poner a Lord Cutler Beckett en su lugar correspondiente.

Entró a la gran habitación en donde guardaba su colección de objetos antiguos que había recogido en sus consecutivos viajes por el mundo y, contemplando detenidamente todo el lugar desde el centro del cuarto apenas iluminado por la tenue luz que entraba por dos grandes ventanales, divisó por fin lo que estaba buscando: una espada.

Isabel sonrió complacida y se dirigió hacia el objeto de su atención que estaba colocado sobre un porta-espadas, encima de una cómoda de roble. Era una espada de los tiempos de la edad media que a simple vista no parecía ser la gran cosa pero, en cambio, podía sentirse que un enorme poder emanaba de ella.

Luego de haberla contemplado fijamente durante algunos minutos, la tomó por la empuñadura con la seguridad de alguien que siempre la había llevado encima. Haciendo unos suaves movimientos marciales con ella, Isabel volvió a sonreír satisfecha. Estaba segura de que con ella iba a poder derrotar a Morgan, aún si éste hubiera conseguido la sagrada espada de Odín.

—Pronto tomaré revancha por lo que me hiciste, capitán Morgan —dijo—. Muy pronto acabaré con lo que he empezado hace más de veinte años y desapareceré con el viento para no ser vista nunca más.

Guardó la poderosa espada en su funda y se sentó en un gran sillón rojo, contemplando muy pensativa un cuadro que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de la habitación, un cuadro en donde estaban ella, sus padres, su hermano y su tío. Una sensación de impertenencia gobernó su corazón, una soledad indescriptible inundó otra vez su espíritu y una añoranza por tiempos mejores se apoderó de su mente, pero también la acosaba una urgente necesidad de redescubrirse a sí misma e iniciar un nuevo camino, una nueva vida, alejada de los engaños, las apariencias y las venganzas.

Suspiró profundamente y se puso de pie, decidida ya a dar el último paso de su plan en aquel lugar al que planeaba no regresar nunca más. Haciendo sonar la campanita de la servidumbre, el viejo criado llegó prontamente ante su presencia.

—¿Me llamaba usted…, señora? —preguntó, ya al tanto de la verdadera identidad de su ama.

—Llama a mi notario y a mi abogado. Diles que vengan de inmediato.

—Sí, señora —y de inmediato se fue a encargarle la imperiosa orden a uno de los jóvenes criados de menor rango.

Para el atardecer de aquel día, luego de la reunión de Isabel con los representantes de la ley, todas las posesiones que ésta tenía en Liverpool, pasaron a manos de sus fieles criados y de la iglesia. Y aquella misma noche, Isabel volvió a partir hacia Port Royal, decidida a poner punto final a ése capítulo de su vida que no le había traído más que desgracias y pérdidas, llevando consigo a la poderosa espada Excalibur con la intención de usarla para derrotar a Morgan en su decidido encuentro final.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las frías aguas del norte, la joven capitana Jade Feng había guiado al _Hai Peng_ y toda su tripulación hasta una zona desconocida por todos, un lugar frío, solitario; de aguas terriblemente heladas, con un gélido viento que calaba los huesos y enormes icebergs que emergían del mar como sólidos islotes y que permanecían impávidos alrededor de le embarcación empequeñecida ante ellos. Cualquiera se hubiera amedrentado ante semejante paisaje sobrecogedor, obligándolo a volver por donde había venido, pero tanto Barbossa, Will y Elizabeth tenían un motivo muy importante para seguir aquella ruta sin dudarlo un solo segundo: rescatar a Jack Sparrow.

Entumecidos por el frío como el resto de sus compañeros, Pintel y Ragetti se encontraban sentados muy juntos sobre unas cajas, tiritando de frío y tratando de entrar en calor, cubiertos por una fina capa de nieve y acompañados por el friolento Jack, el mono mascota de Barbossa.

—Nadie mencionó cuánto frío haría… —se quejó Pintel.

—Estoy seguro de que no sufriríamos así sin una buena razón —replicó su inseparable amigo de un solo ojo.

—¿Por qué esa vieja bruja no revive a Sparrow tal como revivió a Barbossa? —se quejó su compañero, y no sin razón.

—Porque Barbossa sólo pereció y ya —le respondió inesperadamente la mismísima Tía Dalma, caminando hacia ellos, estremeciéndolos más que el frío—. Jack Sparrow se encuentra ahora en cuerpo y alma en un lugar que no es de muerte, sino más bien de tormento. El peor fin que puede sufrir un miserable: ¡una condena eterna! Eso hallarán en el fondo. Lo que les espera en el dominio de Davy Jones.

Y se fue como había llegado, andando sosegadamente a pesar de su semblante lleno de preocupación y su cuerpo aterido por el frío.

—… Ah, esa era la razón… —Ragetti atinó a decir luego de estarse callados por algunos segundos.

En tanto, el capitán Barbossa y los demás miembros de la tripulación del _Perla Negra_ habían demostrado su gran disconformidad al tener que someterse bajo las órdenes de una chiquilla algo atolondrada y bastante orgullosa como lo era Jade, pero, por más que quisieran, no podían iniciar un motín en su contra puesto que los tripulantes chinos del _Hai Peng_ eran sus más fieles devotos al ser ella la hija de su poderoso líder pirata Sao Feng.

Mientras observaban a la jovencita dirigir con plena seguridad a sus hombres después de haber consultado las misteriosas cartas que siempre llevaba encima, Hector Barbossa y compañía seguían debatiendo sobre la "legalidad" de su liderazgo, al que consideraba usurpado.

—Estoy seguro de que esa chiquilla va a llevarnos al infierno —murmuró, asesinando a la aludida con la mirada.

—¿Acaso no es eso lo que queremos que haga? —preguntó Gibbs, algo confundido.

—¿Es que eres tonto o te haces? —se quejó Ana María, propinándole un golpecito bastante sonoro en la nuca—. El capitán Barbossa se refiere que muy posiblemente esta empresa de recate se vaya al diablo por la incompetencia de esa mocosa.

—¡Ah! —Asintió, arqueando una ceja, no muy convencido.

—¿De verdad creen que pueda suceder eso? —Will los interrumpió—. A mí me parece que está haciendo un buen trabajo.

—¿Del lado de quién estás, pequeño traidor? —Barbossa, furioso, desenvainó su espada.

—Si vuelves a guardar tu espada, podré contestare esa pregunta… —replicó un tanto nervioso pero manteniendo la calma.

—Vamos, Barbossa. Tú bien sabes que hacemos esto para rescatar a Jack —intervino Elizabeth, interponiéndose entre el arma y su novio, hablándole con tono tranquilo para calmarlo—. Y cuando lo rescatemos, también iremos a rescatar a la pobre de Jacky.

Todos enmudecieron y bajaron la vista, pues reconocían que habían sido demasiado duros con el "lado femenino" de Jack, prefiriendo a éste más que a ella, dejándola sola, abandonada y sin personalidad propia. Si extrañaban las rarezas de Jack, lamentaban con toda el alma el haber perdido a la incomparable personalidad de Jacky. ¡Los sufrimientos que seguramente ella estaría padeciendo al ser la prisionera más valiosa de Beckett! ¡Qué injustos habían sido con su capitana! Además de haber sido traicionada por Norrington, ellos también la habían traicionado.

Al pensar en ello, Elizabeth se apoyó sobre la balaustrada. En su rostro se reflejaban tanto la tristeza, la preocupación y… la culpa.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Will se apoyó al lado de ella, mirando él también hacia el horizonte.

Elizabeth evitó mirarlo a la cara. Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de los dos se animaba a mirarse directamente a los ojos ni tampoco el hablar con sinceridad. Lamentablemente los oscuros secretos que ambos guardaban en sus afligidos corazones, los había distanciado y su relación tan feliz en un tiempo se había convertido en un anhelo casi inalcanzable.

—Me pregunto si realmente podremos rescatar a Jack.

—Lo lograremos, ya verás.

El silencio volvió a tomar su lugar entre los dos, como siempre lo había hecho últimamente.

—Creo que deberíamos quitarle el mapa a esa mocosa para asegurarnos de que vamos bien —le escucharon decir a Ana María, quien seguía discutiendo con Barbossa.

—Voto a favor por esa propuesta —respondió el aludido—. ¿Pero quién se animará a hacer semejante cosa sin provocar un levantamiento?

—¿Sigues dudando de ella, Barbossa? —insistió William, volviéndose hacia él—. No creo que Sao Feng sea capaz de traicionarnos cuando su hija está a bordo con nosotros.

—Bien. Si eso es lo que piensas, ¿por qué no vas tú mismo a inspeccionar el mapa? Dudo mucho de que te deje echar un vistazo, muchachito —lo desafió con una sonrisita maliciosa y sus ojos brillando de pura malicia.

—Sólo dile que quieres ver el mapa, Will. No hay nada malo en eso —Gibbs lo animó con una palmadita amistosa en el hombro.

Azuzado por sus compañeros, Will se dirigió a paso lento y un tanto dubitativo hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la joven capitana, quien estaba cerca del timón, leyendo las dichosas cartas de navegación. Tan concentrada estaba en su tarea que no se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

Estaba rascándose la cabeza con una expresión de no entender nada cuando su "dama de compañía": Wai, le dio un leve toquecito en el hombro, sobresaltándola y provocando que soltara el mapa, que cayó justo a sus pies.

—¡Por el dragón Shen Lung, Wai! ¡Casi me matas del susto! —se quejó, volviendo su rostro hacia ella.

—Es el joven occidental, ama Feng —ésta le respondió al mismo tiempo que Jade se agachaba para recoger las cartas y Will había hecho lo propio, chocando fuertemente sus cabezas.

—¡Ouch! —exclamó ella, cayendo de trasero hacia atrás mientras que él, manteniendo el equilibrio hincándose sobre el suelo de la cubierta, logró recoger el rollo.

—¡No toques eso que es sagrado, traidor! —gritó Jade al darse cuenta y le quitó de las manos el viejo y misterioso mapa de una manera muy poco educada.

—¿Por qué siempre me estás llamando traidor? —Will se quejó bastante molesto, incorporándose al mismo tiempo que ella.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te llame? No hay otra manera de llamar a un sujeto que es capaz de traicionar a sus propios amigos.

—¿C-cómo dices? Yo, yo no traicioné a nadie —trató de defenderse, pero se había puesto muy nervioso con aquella acusación.

—Haces todo esto por tu padre, pero nada bueno se saca con traicionar a tus amigos. Ya verás que cuando lo logres, será una victoria amarga.

William Turner se quedó sin habla, aquellas sabias palabras lo había impactado.

Jade iba a continuar con el tema, pero al darse cuenta de que Elizabeth y los demás se dirigían hacia ellos, decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Me dirá de una buena vez qué es lo que quiere, señor Turner?

—¿Aún no se lo ha dicho, joven Turner? ¿De qué demonios han estado hablando entonces? —se quejó Barbossa nada más llegar.

Will estaba a punto de contestar, pero la niña se le adelanto y, poniendo los brazos en jarra acompañada de una actitud que rayaba la antipatía.

—¿Decirme qué? ¿Y por qué no me lo dice usted, capitán Barbossa? Mandar a un niño a hacer el trabajo de un hombre no me parece muy profesional de su parte…

—¿Me acusas de no ser profesional en mi carrera como pirata, pequeña estropajo? ¡Ya verás! —e inmediatamente desenfundó la espada.

—No sabía que la piratería fuera una profesión… —le comentó por lo bajo Elizabeth a Will, en un tono marcado de desdén.

—En estos tiempos cualquier persona deshonrada le llama "profesión" a su trabajo… —contestó su prometido con el mismo tono de voz, cruzado tranquilamente de brazos.

Apenas, Barbossa había sacado su espada para darle su merecido a aquella niña insolente, que de inmediato todos los tripulantes chinos del _Hai Peng_ también sacaron las suyas, dispuestos a atacar al insurrecto que se había atrevido a amenazar a su ama.

—Creo que debería pensar mejor su estrategia, capitán —Gibbs le aconsejó suavemente al oído.

El aludido, un tanto más calmado por aquel consejo, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente rodeado, así que se lo pensó mejor y decidió aplazar su ajuste de cuentas para más adelante.

—¡Ejém! Tal vez me exacerbé un poco… —sonrió nerviosamente mientras miraba a su alrededor y envainaba su arma.

Cansada de tana payasada, Ana María decidió tomar el toro por las astas y, haciendo a un lado a Barbossa, dijo:

—La situación es esta, capitana Feng: no confiamos en usted ni en sus conocimientos de navegación para interpretar ese condenado mapa, así que creemos que muy pronto terminaremos cayendo al infierno.

—¡Ana María…! —exclamó Elizabeth, temiendo que semejante sinceridad podría provocar la ira de la joven capitana y el consiguiente lanzamiento por la borda de todos ellos.

Luego de observar de refilón a la atrevida mujer de color, la joven Jade sonrió maliciosa y le extendió el dichoso mapa.

—¿Así que era eso, eh? Bueno, ¿pues por qué no leen las cartas ustedes mismos?

No tuvo que repetirlo otra vez, Barbossa le arrebató el rollo de las manos y lo desplegó ente él, quedándose casi de inmediato, tan duro como una estatua, con la mirada fija en la carta.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dice? —inquirió Will, tomando el otro extremo del mapa y quedarse luego tan estático como su compañero de navegación—. ¡Pe-pero esto está en chino!

—¿Cómo dijiste? —exclamó Ana María, intentando leer el mapa por encima de los dos hombres, sólo para corroborar que tal afirmación era cierta.

—Es curioso —murmuró Elizabeth para sí, entristeciéndose—, si fuera Jack el que hubiera gritado: "¡Está en chino!", yo habría creído que era una de sus tantas bromas de mal gusto…

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Jade, llamando la atención de Will y sus compañeros—. ¿Aún pretenden hacer un motín en mi contra? Voy a dejarles gobernar el barco si pueden leer las cartas de navegación, claro que eso será posible si alguno de ustedes entienden el chino antiguo… ¿Qué dicen? ¿Pueden?

Ana María alzó la vista, estaba harta de la actitud de aquella mocosa engreída, pero si nadie más que ella podía leer aquel entrevero de palabras ininteligibles, no había más remedio que dejarla estar.

Barbossa pareció pensar lo mismo, puesto que enseguida alzó la cabeza y sonrió lo mejor que pudo, quitándose el sobrero cortésmente, con falsa servidumbre.

—¡Perdónenos por nuestras dudas, mi capitana! No volverá a pasar, se lo prometo. Mantendré a raya a estos desvergonzados sediciosos.

—¡Pero tú fuiste quien…! —Elizabeth quiso quejarse, pero él la tomó del brazo al igual que a Will y se los llevó lejos de allí mientras Ana le devolvía el mapa a la niña china para después seguir a sus compañeros.

—Bueno. Creo que ya no volverán a molestarme de nuevo —Jade sonrió triunfante, y volvió su atención al dichoso mapa y se rascó la cabeza un tanto dubitativa—. Bien, y ahora… ¿Cómo demonios se leía esto?

—¿En serio no puede leer lo que dice allí, mi joven capitana? —le preguntó de improviso el contramaestre Gibbs, quien era el único que había permanecido a su lado sin que ésta se diera cuenta, logrando otra vez que se asustara y aventara el mapa por los aires, que fue a caer justo a las manos del sorprendido Hector Barbossa.

—¡Bobadas! ¡Claro que puedo leer esas cartas, irrespetuoso! —se quejó la niña, pero al notar cómo la miraban todos, no pudo evitar ponerse colorada y bajar la vista mientras jugaba con los dedos—… Lo que pasa es que mi maestro no tuvo mucho tiempo para enseñarme…

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Barbossa, acercándose a ellos con el mapa enrollado en las manos y apuntándola acusadoramente con el dedo—. ¡Nos vamos a ir al infierno por tu culpa, muchachita inepta!

—¿Pero no es eso lo que queríamos? —volvió a insistir Gibbs, y Ana María no tuvo más remedio que darle un fuerte manotazo en la nuca.

—¿Acaso no puedes ser más idiota, Gibbs?

—¡Sólo era una broma! —se quejó, sobándose el golpe.

—¡Ya basta de tonterías! —exclamó Barbossa, que a pesar de estar al borde del histerismo, supo controlarse muy bien—. Lo importante aquí es que no tenemos un rumbo seguro qué seguir.

"¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Estamos perdidos!" gritó el loro parlanchín de Cotton, moviéndose sobre sus hombros de aquí para allá.

—No precisamente —intervino Jade con la seriedad poco habitual de alguien de su edad—. Tal vez me sea un poco difícil entender estas cartas —se las quitó de manera muy poco amable—, pero sé muy bien que estamos sobre el rumbo correcto.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso si ni siquiera puedes comprenderlas? —inquirió Ana María.

Jade frunció la cara y extendió la carta ante ella para volver a leerla. Will se colocó detrás para poder leerlo él también.

—Nada encaja. No son tan exactas como los mapas de navegación modernos… —comentó extrañado.

—No, pero te guían hacia más destinos —le explicó la jovencita, y comenzó a revelarles lo que apenas había logrado entender de esas antiguas escrituras—… Caer por el borde del abismo… Dos veces… Por el alba... Un destello verde…

—¿Un destello verde? —el apuesto muchacho frunció el ceño, más confundido que antes, y alzó la vista hacia el otro capitán—¿Lo quieres interpretar, capitán Barbossa?

—Coméntenos si ha visto un destello verde, maestre Gibbs —fue todo lo que dijo, agrandado por la ignorancia de su joven compañero.

—He visto los suficientes —comenzó a narrar con tono misterioso el aludido—. Eso pasa en raras ocasiones: cuando se pone el sol un destello verde se dispara al cielo. Hay quienes pasan su vida sin verlo, y otros afirman que vieron algo; y otros dicen…

—¡Que te anuncia cuando un alma del mundo de los muertos vuelve a éste! —Pintel lo interrumpió, rompiendo todo el pavoroso misterio. Barbossa volvió los ojos hacia arriba y Gibbs lo asesinó con la mirada al igual que Ana María.

—¡Oh! ¡Perdón! —se disculpó.

Haciendo caso omiso a la estupidez de su tripulante, Barbossa se volvió hacia Will y le sonrió.

—Créeme, joven Turner. Llegar a la Tierra de los Muertos no es el problema, sino volver —se volvió para mirar a su joven capitana, encontrándola con la cara pegada en la carta de navegación y rascándose la cabeza en un intenso esfuerzo por entender su significado.

—Claro, si es que llegamos… —agregó con infundada preocupación.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**Isabel está decidida a darle un nuevo rumbo a su vida, pero tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde para reparar todo el daño que le ha provocado a los demás… ¿Logrará torcer su destino? A pesar de los problemas de interpretación de Jade, bien sabemos que lograrán llegar a su destino… ¿O no? ¡Muy pronto lo leeremos!**

_**Querida beatriz gpe: ¡que alegría volver a saber de vos! ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien ; ) Beckett es un tipo que se cree que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, pero ten por seguro que muy pronto recibirá su merecido : ) te lo prometo. En cuanto a la bestia de Jacky… es muy testaruda cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, así que ya veremos lo que pasa con ella y su bebé : ( Sí, Norry merece un buen descanso, ¡pero no es descanso eterno! Jacky es la única que puede salvarlo y la única manera es que vuelva a encontrarse… Yo no confiaría en las promesas de Backett… ¡El padre de Elizabeth y Norry están a su merced! **__**Je je je… Beckett se merecía lo que le hicieron en casa del gobernador… **__**¡lástima que ahora les tiene tanto rencor! Vos también cuidate mucho y pasate de vez en cuando a saludarme, amiga ^_^ ¡Es la única manera de estar comunicadas! XP El doc es fuerte, ya verás cómo va a sobreponerse a ésta… ¡pero deberá darle un escarmiento a su sobrina! X( Bye!**_

_**Querida **__**Evenstar of the Shire**__**: ¡Hola! **__**^_^ Felicidades, tus dos nicknames son realmente muy Buenos! Y en cuanto a los ataques de locura… también soy propensa a ellos… je XD Sí, ya el final, y también yo voy a extrañar todo esto, pero nos va a quedar un lindo recuerdo, ¿no? ^^ ¡La paso genial con ustedes! Como verás, logré actualizar con más rapidez y espero poder hacerlo la semana que viene : ) Sí… se sufre cuando no se puede hacer lo que a uno le gustaría hacer, ¿no? : ( en fin… Hay grandes posibilidades de que Jacky se junte con su "hermanito", pero está el pequeño gran detalle de su "nene"… eso lo hace menos posible… Gracias por tus halagos, y en compensación, deseo de todo corazón que tus historias tengan tanto a más seguidores que las mías ^_^ ¡Abrazos desde… Orán… : ( je XD**_

_**Querida **____**: Je, lo que pasa es que Norry está siempre pasando por un lío u otro… ¡pobre pato criollo! XD pero ya vendrán tiempos mejores para él… espero… Al pobre no le queda otra que someterse a las órdenes de Beckett para salvar a las chicas, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Tal vez con eso el padre de Elizabeth llegue a perdonarlo… ¡le hace tanta falta escuchar eso! Y la bestia de Jacky sigue siendo tan bestia como siempre XD ¡sigue con la idea de eliminar a la belleza! ¿Pero qué pasará si se vuelve a ver con Norry antes? O.O No creo que el bello del doc caiga se deje corromper por Jacky, creo que es el personaje más mentalmente estable de todos… pero… XD De nada, mil besos para vos también : ) Y esa Beatriz es tan pervertida como Jacky… ¿tener a Nefud Yidda y a Norry no les es suficiente? ¡Ja ja ja!**_

_**Querida **__**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**__**: Jacky es una egoísta, como siempre, ¡si supiera sobre el sacrificio de James! Tal vez actuaría diferente… : ) ¡Dale una alegría al pobre de vez en cuando! Sí, Madame y Elena se murieron… y el doc deberá poner a Isabel en el lugar que debería haberla puesto hace mucho tiempo atrás X( Como habrás leído al comienzo, ¡corregí mi error! Pero no me sorprendería si vuelvo a meter la pata, je XD**_

_**Sí, el anillo fue lanzado al mar por Isabel, pero también este dichoso anillito puede volver por sí mismo a su lugar de origen, ¿te acuerdas? Está en el prólogo de la primera parte de la historia ^_^ Cuidate mucho también, y espero volver a actualizar tan pronto como ahora ^_^**_

**Bueno, como ya tengo que ir a bañarme para irme a inglés (y hace un frío horroroso para colmo), no me explayaré mucho esta vez, sólo que sigo leyendo sobre los celtas y la novela de Bronte. Viendo Sailor Moon, Mi Adorable Sam Soom y Las Aventuras de Tintín. (Todas descargadas de internet). Por la tele no he visto ninguna peli, solamente las noticias, los Simpsons y Futurama…**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capi!**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**¡Mil gracias por leer!**

**¡Los quiero mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!!!**

**Gaby**


	18. Última Misión del Almirante Norrington

**Capítulo 17: La Última Misión del Almirante James Norrington**

El _Endeavour_ finalmente había alcanzado la zona de desastre que el _Holandés Errante_ y el Kraken habían dejado tras una feroz batalla, destruyendo muchos barcos piratas que habían osado en enfrentarlos y dejando sus restos esparcidos por todos lados, flotando sobre las azules aguas del mar.

Lord Cutler Beckett y su lacayo Mercer se hallaban sobre la cubierta observando las embarcaciones destrozadas e incendiadas que apenas lograban flotar mientras que los soldados se encontraban en la afanosa tarea de acercarse lo más posible al _Holandés Errante_ para poder abordarlo.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Qué fastidio! ¡No hay nadie con vida! ¡No ha quedado nada! —se quejó el Lord, bajando el catalejo.

—Jones no tiene control, señor —comentó Mercer con su habitual frialdad.

Beckett se quedó pensativo por algunos segundos.

—Ordena que traigan el cofre —dijo al fin, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Y el gobernador? Ha estado haciendo preguntas sobre el corazón…

—¿Acaso sabe algo? —inquirió, quedándosele mirando por algunos momentos y volviendo luego su atención hacia los barcos destruidos—. Pues tal vez el gobernador ya no nos es de utilidad. Además, todo hombre siempre tiene que tener un secreto qué llevarse consigo a la tumba...

El permiso estaba dado, Mercer comprendió que tenía el paso libre para eliminar al gobernador Swann sin más dilaciones.

—¿Y que hay del almirante Norrington? ¿Realmente cree que le seguirá siendo fiel?

—No hay problema. Puedo ordenar que los soldados lo vigilen estrechamente. Él se quedará a bordo del _Holandés_ y protegerá el cofre a cambio de la falsa promesa que le hice de no hacerle daño a Elizabeth Swann y a la capitana Jacky Sparrow.

—¿Pero y si osa hacer algo en su contra como… apuñalar el corazón de Davy Jones? Ese hombre está desesperado por encontrar la paz —insistió.

Comprendiendo su sed de sangre, Lord Beckett se volvió hacia Mercer y le sonrió con crueldad.

—En ese caso, Mercer, tú te encargarás de poner fin a su agonía.

El malvado hombre sonrió y se inclinó respetuosamente ante él. Había conseguido lo que quería.

—Sus órdenes serán tomadas al pie de la letra, señor.

—Perfecto —asintió complacido, y volvió su atención hacia la sombría destrucción que había provocado el poder del _Holandés Errante_.

Todo esto lo habían hablado tranquilamente en presencia del joven Billy porque sabían que el chico era sordomudo y que no podría comprender lo que ellos estaban hablando. Afortunadamente para nuestros protagonistas, éstos no sabían que, además de entender el lenguaje mediante señas, Billy podía leer, casi sin dificultad, los labios.

Asustado y muy nervioso, Billy trató de permanecer lo más tranquilo posible cuando supo que aquellos malvados sujetos habían decidido eliminar al gobernador Swann y hasta a su tutor, llegando a la sabia conclusión de que debía comunicarle de inmediato aquella terrible noticia a éste último.

Como Beckett y Mercer jamás lo habían tenido en cuenta ni como persona ni como sirviente por considerarlo inferior a ellos por su defecto del habla y del oído, no se preocuparon cuando el muchacho se marchó a buscar a Norrington y comunicarle lo que sabía.

Mientras tanto, habiendo escapado sigilosamente de la vigilancia de los guardias, el gobernador Weathervy Swann había logrado introducirse sin ser visto en la cabina principal del _Endeavour,_ que funcionaba como oficina de Beckett y que era el lugar en donde se encontraba el cofre de Davy Jones. Armado con una navaja, el tembloroso hombre se acercó al escritorio del Lord, en donde se hallaba el cofre, con la intención de abrirlo y apuñalar el malvado corazón.

Con mano trémula alzó la tapa e inmediatamente se tapó la boca para ahogar su propio grito de terror tras haber contemplado el horroroso órgano palpitante que se encontraba en el interior de aquella sucia caja, pero pronto su sensación de horror se transformó en decisión cuando recordó a su hija, volviendo a recuperar el valor que necesitaba para actuar.

—Davy Jones no les dio a esos barcos piratas la oportunidad de rendirse —dijo—. ¡Mi hija pudo haber estado en uno de ellos!

Apretó el mango de la navaja, furioso.

—Beckett sólo procuró usar mis contactos políticos para seguir adelante con su causa... Pero apuñalaré el corazón y… ¡Esta abominación terminará! —exclamó, alzando la navaja sobre su cabeza e inmediatamente la bajó hacia el oscuro órgano…

—¡¡No!! —gritó Norrington al tiempo que lo tomaba por la muñeca, deteniéndolo a unos cuántos milímetros de su objetivo—. ¡No lo haga, gobernador! ¡Se arrepentirá!

—¡Suélteme inmediatamente! ¡No me toque! —replicó, soltándose con brusquedad—. ¡Apuñalaré ese maldito corazón y todo esto se acabará de una vez!

—¡Pero si usted destruye el corazón, entonces el suyo deberá tomar su lugar y usted deberá tomar el lugar de Davy Jones! ¡El _Holandés Errante_ siempre debe tener un capitán! ¡Condenará su alma para siempre!

Weathervy se estremeció, pero enseguida volvió a dominarlo la furia y el rencor.

—¿Y usted piensa que le creeré, almirante Norrington? ¡Ya tuve suficiente de sus engaños y traiciones! —e intentó una vez mas arremeter contra el maldecido corazón—. ¡Eliminando a ese monstruo es la única forma de liberar a mi hija!

Pero James volvió a detenerlo. Furioso, el gobernador Swann se volvió y lo abofeteó fuertemente, haciéndole volver el rostro.

—¡No intentes detenerme, muchacho! ¡Y ni siquiera me pongas las manos encima! ¡Mi hija y yo confiamos en ti y nos traicionaste por un miserable puesto militar! ¡¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!! ¡¡Tú le facilitaste a Beckett el poder de destruirlo todo!! ¡¡Arruinaste nuestras vidas y a Port Royal!! —enmudeció. Su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza y sus manos estaban crispadas por la impotencia, la ira y el sufrimiento.

James soportó todo con gran entereza a pesar de que el corazón se le había estrujado por el dolor, herido por las duras pero verdaderas palabras de aquel hombre al que había considerado una especie de padre sustituto durante tanto tiempo.

—Lo que le he dicho acerca del corazón de Davy Jones, es verdad, señor… —comenzó a decir con voz decidida pero apagada—. Pero no he venido únicamente para detener esta locura, gobernador Swann, también he venido a advertirle. Mi protegido Billy ha descubierto un plan macabro ideado por Lord Beckett: su inminente asesinato a manos de su sirviente Mercer.

—¿Cómo dices? —ahora sí que estaba asustado—. ¡Pero Beckett prometió liberarme si usted se quedaba con él!

El almirante sonrió tristemente.

—Pues parece que nos ha engañado, gobernador Swann. Ambos pecamos de ingenuos al creerle.

Swann, dudando ahora de sus propias fuerzas, sintió que su furia era reemplazada por la pena y se dejó caer sobre una silla, soltando la navaja y tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, abatido.

—¡Dios mío! —gimió—. ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora? ¡Pobre hija mía! ¡Qué padre tan tonto y cobarde tienes!

James, conmovido, intentó consolarlo, pero Weathervy apartó su mano de un manotazo.

—¡No intente tocarme de nuevo, despreciable traidor! —se puso de pie—. ¡Ahora más que nunca debo acabar con ese corazón infernal o no podré hacerlo si lo dudo más!

Y en cuanto se inclinó para tomar el cuchillo, Norrington habló:

—Yo lo haré, gobernador Swann. Yo me encargaré de ese corazón en el momento indicado. Ahora usted tiene que tomar un bote y marcharse de aquí lo antes posible.

Lentamente el gobernador alzó su rostro hacia él. Con la sorpresa y la incredulidad pintados en su rostro.

—Pero entonces usted se quedará en el lugar de Davy Jones…

Una triste sonrisa apareció en el demacrado rostro del impasible almirante.

—Ése será la mejor solución y el mejor castigo para mí, gobernador. Estoy listo para aceptar mi destino y pagar por los pecados que he cometido.

Aquella conmovedora declaración había sido dicha con tanta resignación que finalmente logró convencer a Weathervy de la sinceridad de sus palabras y sus actos.

—¡No! ¡No tiene por qué ser así, muchacho! —éste lo tomó fuertemente de ambos brazos, rayando en la aflicción y la compasión—. ¿Por qué no viene conmigo? ¡Sé que ha cometido errores; cualquiera los comete cuando se pierde el rumbo y se halla la desesperación, pero no tiene por qué castigarse de esa manera!

—¡Pero nadie ha cometido errores tan terribles como los míos! —replicó con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos verdes—. ¡Le he dado el poder a Beckett de matar a gente inocente! ¡A la gente que prometí proteger! ¡Todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa! ¡Les he fallado a todos! ¡Usted lo acaba de decir!

Alzó tembloroso las manos para contemplarlas detenidamente.

—Mis manos están cubiertas de sangre inocente, y por más que las lave una y otra vez, la sangre sigue allí, no se va…

—¡Oh, mi querido muchacho! —exclamó Swann, abrazándolo repentinamente, atrayéndolo hacia sí, tal como un padre a un hijo—. ¡No tenía idea de lo mucho que estabas sufriendo! Pero no debes castigarte de esa forma tan cruel, estoy seguro de que no tenías idea de que esto iba a pasar.

James nada dijo, simplemente permaneció quieto, con los ojos bien abiertos por el asombro y los brazos lívidos, sin atreverse a corresponder a aquel reconfortante abrazo. Su propio padre jamás había demostrado siquiera un poco de cariño hacia él, y ahora, aquel hombre que en el pasado iba a convertirse en su suegro, una especie de padre político, lo estaba abrazando paternalmente.

—Eso no es verdad, gobernador Swann —replicó—. Yo sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, y también sabía que estaba actuando con mala intención. Enceguecido por la ira y la desesperación y la codicia, no hice más que actuar a favor mío y en contra de los demás… —Se apartó bruscamente de Weathervy—. ¡Ni siquiera me importó el bienestar de su hija! Le pido que no sienta compasión por mí y que se vaya inmediatamente antes de que descubran que usted está aquí, gobernador.

Swann quiso protestar, pero James lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la cabina, pasaron el corredor y salieron hacia cubierta. Ninguno de los soldados sospechó nada, pues creían que su almirante, bajo las órdenes de Lord Beckett, estaba trasladando el gobernador por la fuerza. Ya en la popa, y asegurándose de que nadie los estaba observando, James destapó un pequeño bote que estaba cubierto con una lona y que estaba colgando al lado del casco de popa, suspendido por cuerdas y poleas, listo para ser lanzado a la mar con rapidez, llevando consigo armas y suministros.

—Suba a bordo, señor. Yo los bajaré.

—¿Nos bajará? ¿Y quién irá conmigo? —inquirió sorprendido.

—Billy, mi protegido —fue la sorprendente respuesta. Y como si el chico hubiera adivinado que lo habían llamado, salió del interior de un barril de manzanas, en donde había permanecido oculto—. Jamás me atrevería a dejarlo partir sólo. Billy será una buena compañía y sus conocimientos en navegación le será de gran utilidad. Además, ya no quiero que permanezca cerca de Beckett, es peligroso, lo mejor para él es marcharse con usted.

Se volvió hacia el muchacho y colocó sus grandes manos sobre aquellos pequeños hombros serviciales, contemplándolo detenidamente con una expresión de tristeza y esperanza en su rostro, y de angustia y decisión en el del chico. No pudiendo contener más la pena que le causaba aquella separación, Billy lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, esforzándose por no llorar, pues lo consideraba indigno de un hombre. James también lo abrazó, pero con menos fuerza y, pasados unos minutos, lo apartó suavemente de él y volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

—Tienes que irte ahora mismo con el gobernador —le dijo, también entre señas—. No debes perder más tiempo o los descubrirán. Dirígete hacia la ruta de comercio que te indiqué y ya verás que muy pronto se toparán con algún barco mercante que quiera llevarlos a tierra firme…

Billy asintió con firmeza a pesar del nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. Utilizando el lenguaje por señas que le había enseñado madame Foubert, le preguntó:

"¿Volveremos a vernos?".

James sonrió melancólicamente.

—No lo sé, Billy, pero prométeme que te convertirás en un hombre de provecho para que yo pueda sentirme orgulloso de ti, esté donde yo esté.

"Te lo prometo…".

Y controlando el impulso de volver a abrazarlo, el chico se llevó la mano a la cabeza para saludarlo al estilo militar y en un santiamén saltó a bordo del bote y se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte, tratando de contener el llanto que luchaba por brotar de su pecho. Sentía que no volverían a verse nunca más y esa sensación le partía el corazón.

Luego de lanzarle una mirada al chico, Swann se volvió hacia el flamante almirante, lleno de angustia.

—¿Por qué no viene con nosotros, muchacho? ¡Usted también corre peligro al permanecer al lado de Beckett!

—No, gobernador, no puedo hacerlo —negó lentamente con la cabeza—. Debo quedarme aquí para crear una distracción para que nadie note su ausencia. Ahora suba de una vez al bote, no pierda más el tiempo o nos descubrirán.

Y lo ayudó a abordar porque el gobernador no era un hombre muy ágil gracias a su edad y torpeza innata. Una vez adentro el gobernador, James refregó cariñosamente la cabeza del preocupado Billy y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, luego inclinó la cabeza al Weathervy Swann en señal de respeto y se dispuso a bajarlos, pero antes de que lo hiciera, éste lo tomó inesperadamente de la mano que estaba apoyada sobre la balaustrada del navío. James lo miró sorprendido.

—Ya te dije que no tienes por qué castigarte de esa forma, hijo —le suplicó con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Ven con nosotros.

—No puedo hacerlo… —le contestó con voz trémula, formándose un nudo en la garganta. El gobernador lo había tuteado, como un padre cariñoso a un hijo querido—. He cometido demasiados errores… Jacky me odia, Elizabeth me odia, usted me odia… He provocado la muerte de cientos de personas inocentes con cada mala acción que he tomado… ¿Cómo puedo volver y hacer como que nada pasó? No, eso es imposible. Debo quedarme y pagar por mis pecados…

—Pero, hijo, yo no te odio.

James se quedó paralizado al escucharlo, pero enseguida volvió a dominarse y sonrió agradecido entre lágrimas.

—Gracias, gobernador.

—Y estoy seguro de que Elizabeth tampoco te odia —insistió desesperado, aferrándose con más fuerza a la mano de su adolorido oficial—. Jacky tampoco te odiará cuando sepa todo lo que estás haciendo por ella y…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió, sobresaltándolo—. No quiero que les diga nada. No quiero que sientan compasión por mí. Sólo quiero ser un recuerdo desvaneciéndose en sus memorias con el paso de los años. Si usted le dice lo que hice por usted y por ellas, se sentirán culpables y muy tristes por mí… Y ése es un dolor que prefiero evitarles… Prefiero que se olviden de mí antes que sufran por mí…

Se quedó ensimismado por espacio de algunos segundos, Swann ya no supo qué más decirle para poder convencerlo que lo acompañara.

—Ya debe irse, señor —James habló de repente, comenzando a bajar el bote lentamente con ayuda de la soga y las poleas.

—Gracias por salvar mi vida, muchacho —le dijo el gobernador.

—De nada, señor. Es mi trabajo —replicó sonriente.

A medida que iban bajando, Billy y Weathervy no le quitaron la vista de encima, con sus rostros cubiertos por el dolor, temieron que aquella sería la última vez que lo verían con vida.

Una vez que el pequeño bote quedó flotando cómodamente sobre el agua, Billy, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo contra sí mismo, tomó los remos y comenzó a remar hacia el oeste. Comenzó a llorar mientras el afligido gobernador se volvió para contemplar al almirante James Norrington alejarse lentamente junto al _Endeavour_ para enfrentarse él sólo contra su trágico destino.

—Buena suerte, hijo; tal vez volvamos a vernos… Sólo tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo y por fin lograrás descansar en paz… —se despidió en voz baja.

Billy se mordió los labios, pues sabía que eso no pasaría jamás puesto que su protector tenía los días contados al lado de Beckett. Aún sabiendo que Mercer podía asesinarlo, él no había querido irse con ellos.

Contemplando cómo el bote comenzaba a hacerse un pequeño puntito negro en el horizonte, James suspiró quedamente y se dirigió hacia la cabina principal, en donde se encontró con Lord Beckett y Mercer, ignorantes de la reciente fuga del gobernador.

—Vamos a abordar el _Holandés Errante_, almirante Norrington. Dígale al gobernador Swann que se prepare para acompañaros —le ordenó el primero con su habitual pedantería.

—Me temo que eso no será posible, Lord Beckett —le respondió lo más frío y natural posible—. El gobernador Swann se marchó a su camarote presa de un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Beckett suspiró un tanto fastidiado.

—Bueno, que se quede allí hasta que el _Holandés_ tenga que marcharse. No quiero a un viejo fastidioso molestándome todo el tiempo. Pero usted vendrá con nosotros —Se volvió hacia Mercer—. Y tú trae el cofre.

Antes de irse, Mercer le dirigió una mirada de sospecha al almirante, pues no confiaba demasiado en él.

—¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer, señor? —preguntó James un tanto alarmado.

—Pienso llevarme el corazón a bordo del _Holandés_.

—¿Pero no sería más seguro que el corazón estuviera bajo su poder, señor? —el carácter marcial y estratégico de Norrington aún era mucho mayor que su propia humanidad y no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

Beckett sonrió.

—Davy Jones siempre hace lo que quiere y eso no me conviene. Pienso que si el corazón está en el mismo lugar que él, pensará mejor sus acciones a que esté lejos y conmigo, pues siempre me enteraré se sus actividades mucho tiempo después de realizadas.

—De todas maneras, no creo que haya alguien capaz de desear apuñalar su corazón y tomar su lugar, por lo tanto, Jones aún puede actuar como se le venga en gana —replicó.

—Pues ésa es la razón por la que usted viajará e bordo de su barco junto al corazón —Rebatió maliciosamente.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —inquirió alarmado.

Cutler se acercó amenazadoramente hacia él hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, notándose entre ellos la gran diferencia de estatura, pues el almirante era mucho más alto.

—Quiero decir con eso que usted deberá apuñalar el corazón de Davy Jones si él no acata mis órdenes.

—¿Y-yo?

Retrocedió un paso, aquello era sorprendentemente inesperado. De buena gana habría hecho eso sin que Beckett se lo ordenara, pero ahora… resultaba desagradable. De una manera u otra, seguiría bajo sus detestables órdenes.

—Sí, usted. Y no creo que me haga falta recordarle que si no me obedece en todo lo que yo le ordene, me encargaré de que Elizabeth Swann y Jacky Sparrow no vuelvan a ver el amanecer.

—Sí, señor… —asintió derrotado. Nuevamente volvía a ponerse bajo los deseos de otros, y todo gracias a su desmedida ambición y sus malos actos del pasado.

Minutos después, Mercer regresó con el par de soldados que transportarían el valioso cofre.

—Bien, ya es hora —decidió Beckett.

Poco después, Lord Cutler Beckett, el almirante Norrington, Mercer, Mullroy, Murtogg y muchos soldados más se dirigieron hacia el _Holandés Errante_ a bordo de dos grandes botes, esquivando los restos de los navíos atacados e ignorando completamente la ausencia del gobernador Swann y Billy, a quienes casi nunca habían tenido cuenta.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del barco maldito, Davy Jones, su condenado capitán, se encontraba tocando con triste pasión su fantasmagórico órgano, utilizando sus propios tentáculos. Y mientras tocaba, se cuestionaba a sí mismo en aquello en lo que se había convertido. Alguna vez su destino fue transportar de este mundo al otro a aquellos que morían en el mar, una tarea encomendada por la diosa marina Calipso… ¡y ahora exterminaba piratas tal como le fuera comandado por la Compañía! Y no se podía negar, ya que Beckett poseía el cofre del muerto que contenía su corazón aún latiendo. Él aún no quería morir, y no se podía dar el lujo de revelarse a las órdenes de Beckett corriendo el riesgo de que alguien fuera capaz de apuñalar su corazón.

Dejó de tocar, atraído por el sonido de la cajita musical plateada con forma de corazón que se encontraba a un costado del órgano. Tomándola con su única y deforma mano, la contempló lleno de tristeza, pues a su mente volvieron aquellos recuerdos de un amor lejano y doloroso. Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro de monstruo y él la recogió con uno de sus tentáculos para poder observarla. Pero pronto, su dolor se convirtió en ira al comprender que no debería estar sintiendo amargura alguna, y aquello significaba una sola cosa: la presencia de lo indeseable, su corazón.

Afuera en la cabina, los soldados de Beckett, ataviados con nuevos uniformes mucho más sombríos que los habituales, habían tomado el control del barco, rodeando amenazadoramente a toda la tripulación del _Holandés_. Murtogg y Mullroy estaban entre ellos y temblaban de pies a cabeza, terriblemente asustados.

—No teman. Manténgase firmes —les aconsejó estoicamente el almirante Norrington al pasar tranquilamente al lado de ellos, parándose frente a la sorprendida y enfadada tripulación del barco fantasma. Davy Jones se unió a ellos unos segundos depués, furioso.

—¡Váyanse! ¡Márchense todos! ¡Y alejen ese cofre infernal de aquí! ¡No lo subirán a mi navío! ¡No lo quiero aquí! —se quejó el monstruoso capitán del _Holandés Errante_.

—¡Ah! Lamento escuchar eso, porque eso es lo que quiero —replicó el mismo Lord Beckett, haciendo su aparición con su petulante vanidad—. Parece ser la única manera de que esta nave siga lo indicado por la compañía.

Y con una leve indicación de su bastón, el almirante Norrington y los dos soldados que llevaban el cofre, ingresaron al interior del barco.

—Necesito prisioneros para interrogarlos, lo cual hago mejor cuando están con vida —continuó.

—El _Holandés Errante _hace lo que su capitán demanda —objetó Davy Jones, reticente a obedecer del todo sus órdenes.

—¡Y su capitán tendrá que hacer lo que le demanden! —refutó Beckett, irascible y prepotente, acercándose sin temor alguno hacia el minimizado capitán—. ¿Qué no te quedó claro cuando te dije que tenía a alguien dispuesto a tomar tu lugar eliminando tu miserable vida apuñalando tu corazón? Ya no me eres tan indispensable, Jones. Este ya no es tu mundo. El mundo de los piratas, las leyendas marinas y de las criaturas maravillosas llegó a su fin para dar inicio a una nueva era gobernada por el poder económico y la razón… y ni tú ni tu criatura y ni siquiera Jack Sparrow estarán en esta era...

A una orden del almirante Norrington, cuatro soldados apuntaron con sus bayonetas hacia el solitario e indefenso corazón de Davy Jones, que aún latía lleno de vida en el fondo del cofre abierto, listos para ejecutarlo a la más mínima provocación. Tal vez así, James se liberaba de tener que apuñalarlo, pero, por otro lado, si llegaba a convertirse en el capitán del _Holandés Errante_, quizás podría ayudar a Jacky poniéndose en contra de Lord Beckett sin importarle las consecuencias.

Ubicado en medio de un inmenso desierto del medio oriente, el antiguo palacio del Jeque Alí Tel Aviv Yidda, se alzaba majestuoso y tétrico ante sus visitantes, cortando el cielo azul con sus torres abovedadas terminadas en una punta. Siglos antes, aquel lugar había sido un hermoso oasis antes de caer bajo el embrujo de la hechicera Jezabel.

Caminando hacia la enorme puerta de oro, los recién llegados no podían negar que aquel sitio era realmente impresionante y sobrecogedor. El aura que lo rodeaba era simplemente maligna.

—¿E-estás seguro que ese Jeque está… muerto? —inquirió Jacky bastante nerviosa, recordando todo lo que ese sujeto le había hecho pasar en el pasado—. Ciertamente ya estaba muerto, pero creo que él no lo sabía, _¿savvy?_

—Él sólo aparecía para reclamar a sus mujeres, pero no creo que aparezca nunca más porque lo destruimos con la daga y la calavera de Jezabel —le contestó Nefud Yidda, deteniéndose ante la puerta de dos hojas y volviendo su mirada hacia ella—. ¿Estás lista para entrar?

—Sí. Digo, No. No sé. Tal vez…—comenzó a divagar.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Nefud finalmente abrió las puertas y entró junto con sus hombres.

—¿No vienes? —le preguntó Beatriz con una sonrisa de burla.

—¡Claro! …Después de ti… —devolvió la sonrisa, pero una muy nerviosa.

Luego de ir de aquí para allá con su habitual movimiento vacilante, sin atreverse a entrar, Jacky entró adentro porque el graznido de un solitario halcón la había asustado.

Como Nefud Yidda ya había estado allí, guió a todos por una escalera de piedra de tipo caracol que ascendía por la torre principal.

—Ten cuidado con tu bebé, querida —Beatriz le advirtió con tono de burla a Jacky.

—Y tú ten cuidado con el tuyo, querida —replicó Jacky con el mismo tono mordaz.

Pronto llegaron frente a otra puerta, una más pequeña y de madera.

—Detrás de esta puerta se encuentra el anillo —les avisó Nefud.

—Y bueno; al mal paso, darle prisa, compañero —sonrió Jacky, y empujó la puerta.

Frente a ellos quedó al descubierto un esbelto altar de mármol, en cuya superficie se encontraba el famoso anillo encantado, apoyado en el centro de un almohadón de terciopelo rojo.

—¡Bingo! —exclamó Jacky al ver la llave de su libertad—. Ahora solo me falta encontrar a mi hermanito y volveré a ser todo un semental.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! Finalmente Jacky encontró el anillo y sigue muy dispuesta a recuperar su "masculinidad" XD ¡Norry salvó al gobernador Swann pero aún no puede salvarse a sí mismo! Prepárense porque en el próximo capi, seguramente aparecerá… ¡Jack Sparrow! ^_^**

_**Querida **____**: Hola otra vez!! XD las aventuras y desventuras están al día en esta historia, ¿no? Will y Elizabeth tendrán que solucionar sus asuntos antes de las cosas empeoren o… ¡todo puede terminar mal! Jade, que es tan honesta, debería ayudarlos : ) Mmm, yo también prefiero a Will si me dan a elegir entre él o Jack, je XD Sí, era hora de que Isabel cambiara su actitud y trate de arreglar un poco todo el despelote que armó… Su tío es un hombre muy calmado, pero también muy correcto… ¿qué pasará cuando se encuentren? O.O No creo que esconderse bajo la tierra alcance… : ( Pronto veremos cómo le sigue yendo a Jack en el infierno en donde está, claro, siempre y cuando Jade logre encontrar el camino, je XD Gracias por tu ofrenda de galletas con forma de cartas de navegación en chino antiguo, ¡muy ricas! :D**_

_**Querida **__**Evenstar of the Shire**__**: Hola!! **__**De nada, compañera de trabajo : ) Pobre nene, tener a una bestia como mamá, ¡el gran favor que le haría si le consiguiera un padre competente! Y ambas sabemos que Norry es el indicado, ¿no? XD mientras no le enseñe a dejarse llevar por la codicia… : ( Bueno, una de mis actividades favoritas es escribir este fic, lo que me quedan son mis obligaciones, a las que les debo tiempo ^_^ y así soy muy feliz XD Jacky es una bruta, la pobre, per está decidida a volver a ser un hombre aún a costa de su propio bebé, y creo que el único que puede hacer que desista, es el propio James Norrington, ¿no? Creo que ya colgaste tu fic, ¿no? ¡Deseo que te vaya muy bien! Saludos desde… Orán… XD**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: menos mal que te diste un poco de tiempo para leer mi fic, amigo ^_^ Qué se va a hacer, uno tiene que trabajar sino no se puede tener plata, snif… Te lo digo por experiencia propia : ( Espero que en Agosto te vaya mejor en le uni : ) ¡17000 palabras el primer capi! Ni yo lo hago tan largo, je XD Leí por ahí que los capítulos de una novela no tienen que ser tan largos o si no cansan al lector… ¡Espero que pronto lo tengás publicado! : D Mmm, no creo que Jack aparezca haciendo algo alocado en mi infierno porque ese lugar es bastante traumático… pero ya veremos XD con Jack nunca se sabe, Je XD Isabel sabe a lo que se enfrenta, pero creo que está lista para desaparecer cuando todo termine, y espero que ella y Jack entrecrucen sus caminos para ver que pasa XD En cuanto a Jacky, está bastante decidida a volver a ser un hombre… Me parece más a una venganza que a otra cosa, ¿no? ¡Ella y Norrington tienen que volver a encontrarse por el bien del bebé! Que estés muy bien vos también, y lee el fic cada vez que puedás, ¿ok? De Argentina, Gaby ^_^ ¡Hasta el próximo capi!**_

**Bueno, las pelis que he visto son La Máquina del Tiempo (de Orson Wells), El Ojo del Mal y Paranoia. Sigo leyendo Vivir la Historia de la Irlanda Celta y Jane Eyre. Ahora estoy descargando la novela coreana Todo Sobre Eva y sigo viendo el anime de Sailor Moon y la novela coreana de Mi Adorable Sam Soon. **

**¡Nos leemos en una semana!**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Sayounra Bye Bye!!!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: quiero escribir las reseñas de los personajes inventados antes de terminar este fic… ¡espero poder encontrar tiempo para hacerlo! **


	19. ¡Es el Fin del Mundo!

**Capítulo 18: ¡Es el Fin del Mundo!**

Empujar al _Perla Negra_ era una tarea bastante tediosa y difícil, por no decir desquiciada, pero si Jack Sparrow quería volver a surcar el mar como un alma libre, Jack Sparrow debía hacerlo una y otra vez hasta lograr que su navío tocara las aguas… sólo que nunca lo lograba.

La dificultad residía en que él sólo tenía que empujarlo hacia la cima de una inmensa duna de arena, en donde al otro lado se encontraba la playa y el mar que tanto anhelaba. No debía dejar de empujar, pues, si se detenía, el _Perla_ retrocedía sin más dilación y lo aplastaba de una manera muy dolorosa, matándolo. Pero como con todo capricho, el maniático testarudo volvía a intentarlo cada vez que volvía a la vida, con la idea de conseguir la libertad como fuera; no había otro deseo metido en su cabeza como tampoco había lugar para la razón.

Pero, por más que se esforzara, cuando apenas llegaba a la cúspide, las fuerzas le fallaban inexorablemente y el barco se le venía encima. Y así comenzaba, una y otra vez, la misma y desesperante tortura a la que estaba condenado a repetir hasta que otra ocupara su lugar.

Aquel calvario no había sido el único que Jack había tenido que soportar, pues también había sido escaldado por una lluvia de sangre hirviendo, y en otras ocasiones, una bandada de cuervos le habían hurgado el cuerpo con unos picos y unas garras que parecían de un hierro al rojo vivo.

Todos aquellos dolorosos suplicios estaba sufriendo nuestro querido pirata a causa de haber roto su trato con Davy Jones, y lo peor de todo, es que aún le quedaba por sufrir mucho más por toda la eternidad. Esa era su condena.

Mientras tanto, ajenos al sufrimiento de su amigo y capitán, Will, Barbossa y el resto de la tripulación, estaban a punto de alcanzar el borde del mundo, siguiendo las instrucciones de las cartas de navegación. Obligados a unir sus habilidades de cabotaje e interpretación para lograr el éxito de un mismo objetivo, Jade y Barbossa habían decidido trabajar juntos como co-capitanes.

Navegando bajo un renegrido cielo estrellado que se reflejaba con increíble exactitud sobre las también oscuras aguas de aquel mar desconocido, confundiéndose como si fueran uno solo, el junco pirata transportaba a una tripulación colmada por la esperanza de la conquista y el temor a lo inexplorado.

Aparte de compartir esas emociones con el resto, Elizabeth Swann debía sufrir en silencio el resultado de su traidor comportamiento contra Jack Sparrow. ¿Cómo podía volver a ser la misma de antes y dirigirle la palabra a su novio cuando ella era la culpable de la muerte de Jack? ¿De haberle dado aquel beso traicionero, engañando no sólo al pirata sino además a su propio prometido? ¡Cuán bajo había caído! ¡Su honor no valía ni un céntimo! La culpa y el dolor la consumía día con día, avergonzándose de sí misma, creyéndose indigna del dulce y leal amor de su querido William.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla mientras contemplaba tristemente el inmenso cielo que se extendía frente a ella, parada en la proa del junco. Tan concentrada estaba con sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le había acercado hacía ya un buen rato y que la había estado observando detenidamente.

—¿Por qué no le confiesas la verdad de una vez? —escuchó que le decían, sacándola repentinamente de sus pensamientos, obligándola a volverse hacia quien le había hablado.

La persona que le había preguntado eso, no era otra más que la hija de Sao Feng: Jade.

—No entiendo a lo que se refiere, capitana —le respondió con una evasiva, sintiendo vergüenza de sí misma.

—Me refiero a que si no eres sincera con tu novio, tampoco lo serás contigo misma. Mi padre una vez me dijo: "Un desvío del tamaño del grosor de un cabello, termina por llevarnos a mil leguas del verdadero camino".

Elizabeth pestañeó perpleja.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que no te olvides el motivo por el que lo hiciste.

La interpelada se le quedó mirando en completo silencio, ensimismada. Jade suspiró un tanto decepcionada.

—Deberían volver a tenerse confianza, ¿no crees? No hay nada peor para una pareja que la falta de confianza y el apoyo mutuo.

—¿Y tú cómo puedes saber eso? Apenas eres un niña —replicó molesta.

—Me eduqué con los mejores sabios de China —Jade puso los brazos en jarra, no pudiendo evitar sentirse ofendida con aquel comentario poco amable—. Y te aconsejo que dejes de sentir lástima por ti misma o ya verás lo mal que termina todo para ti y tu novio. ¿Tan difícil te resulta confesarte con él? La verdad, pensé que eras más valiente… —torció la boca con desprecio—. Resultaste ser una completa cobarde y debilucha mujer.

Furiosa por aquel comentario insultante, Elizabeth hizo chirriar sus dientes mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza.

—¿Cómo te atreves a…?

—¿Seguiremos ignorándonos? —le preguntó Will de repente, tomando por sorpresa a las dos jóvenes. Tan concentradas habían estado con su discusión, que no se habían dado cuenta de que él se había acercado a ellas— ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás sin hablarme, Elizabeth? —insistió.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, pero enseguida desvió la mirada, dubitativa.

—Cuando rescaten a Jack, todo estará bien —replicó, dándole ligeramente la espalda y dejando a Jade con la boca abierta. ¿Por qué no le decía toda la verdad de una sola vez? ¿Por qué seguir sufriendo de esa manera?

Will se quedó un tanto confundido con aquella respuesta. ¿Tanto deseaba Elizabeth volver a reencontrarse con Jack? Aquella vista fugaz del beso entre ella y Jack nunca lo había abandonado, dejándole una semilla de duda y celos en su ser.

Sintió que su ira y frustración crecían aún más en su adolorido corazón.

—Pues rescataré a Jack —declaró, finalmente, decidido a zanjar de una buena vez aquel asunto.

Elizabeth volvió su mirada hacia él, visiblemente herida por la rudeza de sus palabras, y luego de dirigirle una mirada significativa a Jade, se fue deprisa, dejando a Will con el arrepentimiento pintado en su rostro.

Furiosa por el resultado de aquella fugaz reunión, la jovencita se volvió hacia él.

—¡Pero qué bruto eres! —y ella también se fue, dejándolo bastante perplejo y sintiéndose muy mal.

Tan triste como Elizabeth estaba hacía unos momentos, Will se acercó a la proa sólo para contemplar con sorpresa de que al frente, no muy lejos del junco, había una extensa bruma a lo largo de lo que parecía ser… una gigantesca caída de agua. Asustado, corrió a poner al tanto a Barbossa, pero se topó repentinamente con Tía Dalma.

—Por lo que más deseamos —le dijo, observándolo fija e intensamente—, al final siempre el costo que debemos pagar es alto.

William se quedó impresionado por aquellas palabras, sintiéndose completamente expuesto ante aquella extraña mujer. Pero pronto le llamó la atención un extraño colgante plateado, con un rostro grabado en él, que colgaba del cuello de Tía Dalma. Pero la urgencia de su reciente descubrimiento pudo más que su interés por aquel objeto curioso y nuevamente se lanzó a la carrera en busca de Barbossa o la joven Jade, abriéndose paso entre los piratas chinos, llamando la atención de Gibbs.

—¡Barbossa! ¡Capitana Jade! ¡Allí hay algo! —gritó, señalando hacia proa.

—¿Eh? —tomada por sorpresa, la torpe niña soltó nuevamente el mapa, que cayó a sus pies.

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora sí estamos perdidos al fin! —festejó el pirata, desconcertando al joven herrero.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Elizabeth, tan confundida como sus compañeros, rodeando a los dos capitanes.

—Que finalmente enloqueció… —le contestó Ana María con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo dije porque sin duda tienes que perderte para buscar un lugar perdido e inalcanzable, de otro modo, todo el mundo sabría dónde encontrarlo —oscureció más que aclaró con su extraña lógica el sonriente capitán.

—¡Uf! Hablando así ya te pareces al bobo de Jack… —se quejó Elizabeth.

—¡Ganamos velocidad! —declaró el preocupado Gibbs, tras otear por la borda del barco.

—¡Sí! —replicó feliz como una lombriz su capitán, complacido por aquel resultado al igual que Jade, quien ya había alzado las cartas para poder observarlas otra vez.

—Por fin lo logramos —dijo ella al final.

—¿Cómo que "por fin lo logramos", pequeña estropajo? ¡Yo sólo fui quien lo logró! —arremetió enseguida el orgulloso capitán, poniendo los brazos en jarra e inclinándose para enfrentar "cara a cara" a la joven capitana. Pero ella no se le quedó atrás, replicándole inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo dices, viejo bagre? ¡Si no fuera por mis conocimientos en chino antiguo, jamás habríamos llegado hasta aquí! ¡Usted sólo maniobró el timón en las coordenadas que YO le indiqué, así que si no fuera por MI nunca habríamos llegado hasta el fin del mundo!

—¡Que un mal rayo te parta en dos, mocosa del infierno! —se quejó Barbossa, tan furioso como ella y sin ninguna intención de darle la razón.

—¿El fin del mundo? —repitió Ana María, asustada.

—¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Wah! —agregó el loro de Cotton, aportando así su opinión.

—¡El loro de Cotton tiene razón! —exclamó el nervioso contramaestre, señalando con el dedo a la pequeña capitana—. ¡Traer mujeres a bordo es de mal agüero, y más aún si es la que guía el barco! ¡Hay que tirarla por la borda y nos salvaremos de una muerte segura!

—¿Cómo? —intervino Elizabeth, escandalizada, enfrentándose al desatinado Gibbs—. ¡Tienes que estar demente para sugerir que es su culpa por ser mujer, machista ignorante!

—¡Así es! ¡Y si te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo encima, juro que te arrancaré todos los dientes uno por uno! —amenazó Ana María.

Viéndose superado en número, Gibbs decidió que era mejor recurrir a la diplomacia.

—Bueno, yo sólo decía —sonrió estúpidamente, jugando son sus dedos.

Aquella situación se había ido por las ramas, así que Will intentó centrar la atención de todos hacia la aterradora realidad.

—¡Las cataratas gigantes! ¡Todos a sus lugares o vamos a moriiir! —gritó.

Sin más dilaciones, todos los miembros de la tripulación corrieron desesperados a sus puestos en un vano intento de evitar lo inevitable.

—¡A estribor! ¡A estribor! ¡Háganlo girar! —ordenó William, tomando uno de los cabos del velamen.

—¡No! ¡Quietos! ¡Paren todo! ¡Déjenlo correr a su destino! —les gritó el capitán Barbossa, deteniéndolos.

—¿No será mejor "navegar" a su destino? —rebatió Jade, mirándolo de reojo.

—Cállate la boca si no quieres que te lance por la borda, mocosa del diablo —replicó, asesinándola con la mirada.

—Ni modo que me calle las narices —replicó imperturbable.

—¡Agggh! ¿¡Acaso no es suficiente con dos Sparrows y ahora debo soportar la insolencia de una mocosa entrometida y creída! —exclamó al borde de la desesperación, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Mientras los dos capitanes disputaban por cuál de los dos era el más listo, Elizabeth y los demás tripulantes del _Hai Peng_ habían corrido hacia la balaustrada de estribor sólo para contemplar con horror que iban acercándose peligrosamente hacia la inmensa y abismal catarata en donde seguramente encontrarían la muerte.

—¡Barbossa! ¡Nos has condenado a todos! —le gritó la joven.

—¡No! ¡Esa niña fue la que nos ha condenado! —objetó Gibbs, apuntando hacia la muchachita oriental—. ¡Es de mala suerte traer mujeres a bordo!

—¡Uf! ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¡Yo también soy una mujer, tonto! —protestó Ana María, dándole un soberano coscorrón.

—¡Y yo! —secundó Elizabeth—. ¡Nos estás ofendiendo a nosotras también!

—Bueno —se alzó de hombros el acusador—, ¿es que no se dieron cuenta, las buenas señoras, que desde que ustedes pusieron su pie sobre el _Perla Negra_ hemos tenido un sinfín de problemas?

—Y lo mismo le pasó a Jack cuando se convirtió en mujer —agregó Marty.

—Buen punto, contramaestre Gibbs, Marty. Desde que la señorita Swann subió a bordo de mi _Perla_ aquella noche en que ataqué Port Royal, todo me ha ido desastrosamente mal —lo apoyó el mismo capitán Hector Barbossa.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero, pero, pero…! ¡Uf! —Elizabeth golpeó furiosa el suelo con el pie, exasperada.

Barbossa sonrió y, compadecido por la muchacha, se acercó a ella mientras la tomaba por la barbilla.

—No seas tan cruel. No te juzgaré así si tú no me juzgas a mí. Puede que tal vez no salgamos con vida de esto y estas palabras cordiales serán lo último que oigas.

Enfadada, la hija del gobernador Swann se desembarazó de aquella mano repulsiva y le dio la espalda, sólo para contemplar con horror cómo iban acercándose cada vez más y más hacia el mismísimo fin del mundo.

—¡Todos a babor! ¡Traten de sujetarse a algo seguro! —exclamó, corriendo para aferrarse a uno de los tantos cables del aparejo.

Todos obedecieron de inmediato, corriendo desesperados a sujetarse de cualquier cosa que pudiera evitarles ser lanzados fuera del junco llegado el momento crucial.

Mientras William Turner daba órdenes bien sujeto del timón y Jade era asegurada por sus propios hombres, Tía Dalma lanzó sus huesos mágicos sobre una de las cajas, murmurando un conjuro de protección y pidiendo por las almas de todos para llegar a buen puerto.

De pronto, el barco se precipitó hacia el abismo, arrastrado por las torrentosas aguas de la catarata infinita, desapareciendo en la oscuridad abismal bajo la desagradable risotada del capitán Hector Barbossa…, y luego todo fue oscuridad y silencio...

El gobernador Weathervy Swann y el joven Billy seguramente hubieran navegado a la deriva por días, casi sin rumbo fijo, antes de ser encontrados por algún navío gregario. Pero la fortuna, o el infortunio, quiso que un extraño barco los encontrara antes, uno que parecía muy antiguo e irreal, cubierto por una especie de suave neblina que le otorgaba un aura fantasmagórica en aquella fría y oscura noche.

—¿Q-qué será eso? —preguntó muy asustado el gobernador de Port Royal, refugiándose detrás de Billy, temblando como una hoja.

Obviamente el niño no contestó, pero se hallaba igual de aterrorizado que su compañero de viaje. Poco a poco la inmensa y oscura figura fue acercándose hacia ellos, inundándolos aún más en el terror al vislumbrarse una terrorífica cabeza de dragón en lo alto. Las crispadas manos del gobernador se aferraron con más fuerza sobre los pequeños hombros del muchacho, ambos rezaron por la seguridad de sus almas ante el desconocido peligro que se cernía sobre ellos. ¿Sería un barco fantasma o un monstruo marino? ¡Cualquiera de las dos cosas sería terrible!

A pesar de su miedo, Billy recordó la importante misión que su tutor le había asignado, así que rápidamente tomó el mosquete que se hallaba sobre una caja de galletas y se preparó para hacer uso de él, aún si se sentía morir de terror. Amartilló el arma, apuntando directamente hacia el tenebroso mascarón de proa y tragó saliva: ¿qué podía hacer un chiquillo como él con una pequeña arma en contra de un barco fantasmagórico como ése? El sudor perló su frente y recorrió su espalda. Temblaba, pero estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra. De pronto, el gobernador Swann lo sacudió fuertemente para llamar su atención.

—¡Mira! —le dijo, apuntando hacia el extraño navío en cuanto se volvió hacia él.

Obedeció. Grande fue su sorpresa al distinguir a un hombre agitando los brazos a bordo de aquel extraño barco. Aquel hombre era el mismísimo capitán Seagull Hood.

—¡OOOEEEE! ¡NÁUFRAGOS A LA VISTAAA! ¡HECHEN UN BOTE A BABOOOR!

La orden de Seagull fue obedecida de inmediato, así que en menos de quince minutos Weathervy y Billy estuvieron a bordo del drakkar, el navío mágico de estilo vikingo, propiedad de la hechicera Alruna, guardiana de la espada de Odín.

—Bienvenido a bordo, Weathervy Swann, antiguo gobernador de Port Royal —lo saludó ésta con una leve inclinación de cabeza en cuanto estuvieron frente a ella, impresionándolos con su sencilla pero majestuosa personalidad—. Y bienvenido a ti también, Emilio Fontini, a quien todos llaman con el sobrenombre de "Billy".

El asombrado chico abrió sus oscuros ojos cuán grandes pudo y se llevó las manos a los oídos, tapándolos. ¿Acaso había escuchado la voz de aquel ángel? ¿La había escuchado en verdad? ¿¡Había realmente escuchado algo!

—No te asustes, pequeño —le dijo ella, mirándolo con ternura mientras acariciaba suavemente su negra cabeza—. Yo tengo el poder de hacer que puedas escucharme.

Mediante señas, Billy le preguntó si era cierto que su nombre era Emilio Fontini y cómo podía ella saberlo.

Alrun sonrió.

—Podrás comprenderlo cuando me conozcas más, mi valiente muchacho, y también sabrás quienes fueron tus padres; pero para eso tenemos tiempo de sobra y no quiero perder la oportunidad de agradecerte por haber protegido a mi pequeña hija Alwine del malvado pirata Morgan.

Billy, tan tímido y modesto como siempre, simplemente sonrió con las mejillas arreboladas y se llevó la mano a la nuca, bajando la mirada.

—¡Oh! ¡Billy, Billy! ¡Te extrañé mucho! —gritó la pequeña Alwine, corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo muy contenta, llorando de alegría y sorprendiéndolo gratamente. Piloto tampoco perdió el tiempo y lo saludó con sus efusivos lengüetazos.

Alrun miraba embelesada aquella escena, adoraba a su hija con todo su corazón y la colmaba de dicha el verla tan feliz de encontrar a su amiguito.

—Pero… ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Weathervy muy confundido, sin lograr comprender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo—. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué barco es éste? ¿Acaso nos conocemos?

Pero antes de que ella o Seagull Hood pudieran responderle, el doctor Jacobson fue a su encuentro con desbordante alegría.

—¡Gobernador Swann, qué alegría volverlo a ver, mi buen amigo! ¡Joven Billy, venditos los ojos que te ven, muchacho! —exclamó, dirigiéndose hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos, abrazándolos afectuosamente—. ¿Pero puedo saber qué les ha ocurrido?

Mucho más confundido que antes, el pobre y asustado gobernador dio un paso hacia atrás, desembarazándose de las manos de aquel completo extraño que le parecía, a la vez, muy conocido.

—¿Puedo preguntarle, a cambio, señor, cómo es que conoce nuestros nombres si nunca nos hemos visto antes?

El doctor lo miró bastante perplejo por algunos segundos, pero enseguida recuperó su simpática sonrisa.

—¡Oh! ¡Tiene usted toda la razón en no reconocerme, mi viejo amigo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo que pasa es que luzco mucho más joven que la última vez que me vio, en la fiesta de compromiso de su hija; ¿lo recuerda? Fue antes de que Morgan y sus hombres me secuestraran en la playa. Ha pasado tiempo, ¿verdad?

—¡Pe-pero eso no puede ser posible! ¡Usted no puede ser el doctor Christian Jacobson! —negó Weathervy, incrédulo—. ¡Él era viejo, y lo asesinaron! ¡Me lo dijo su sobrino!

—Bueno, eso es verdad, pero… ¿Cómo podría explicárselo? ¡Todo esto es tan irreal! Ni siquiera yo lo comprendo del todo, ¿sabe?

—Yo puedo explicárselo todo mientras le invitamos algo de tomar y de comer, señor Swann; le aseguro que al final no habrá nada de lo que tenga que espantarse —intervino la elfo, siempre con su actitud de tranquila gravedad y gran encanto a la que muy pocos lograban resistirse.

—Y a nosotros nos gustaría que nos pusiera al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido en Port Royal durante todo este tiempo —le sugirió el capitán Seagull.

Swann se le quedó mirando con cara de desaprobación.

—¿Acaso usted no es el bandido que le roba a los ricos y que, supuestamente, le da a los pobres: el capitán Seagull Hood?

—Esa pregunta podría ser respondida con una canción, mi querido gobernador —le sonrió, tan encantador como siempre y, antes de que el padre de Elizabeth comprendiera del todo el significado de aquella respuesta, él comenzó a danzar y a cantar como siempre lo hacía cada vez que se presentaba la ocasión, siempre acompañado por una música de fondo de la que nadie sabía de dónde salía ni quién la tocaba.

Danzando de espaldas en zigzag con unos saltos cortos, su armoniosa voz entró en acción:

_¿Quién defenderá a los pobres?_

_¡Impuestos! ¡Injusticia! ¡Esclavitud!_

_¿Quién protegerá a los pobres?_

_¡Hambruna! ¡Sacrificio! ¡Miseria!_

_¡Ése es Seagull Hood!_

Y mientras nuestro apuesto cantante y danzarín comenzaba a correr a los grandes zancos (siempre con ritmo) por toda la cubierta, saltando sobre los baúles que los navegantes vikingos utilizaban para guardar sus pertenencias y sentarse sobre ellos cuando remaban, demostrando sus habilidades en cuanto al baile se trataba, todo el mundo lo observaba con la boca bien abierta, con un dejo de vergüenza ajena ante la rara y extravagante costumbre musical del capitán Hood.

_¡Él lucha contra los injustos!,_

_¡castiga a los tiranos!, _

_¡y atemoriza a los cobradores!_

_¡Ese es Seagull Hood!_

Siguió bailando, tomando las manos de la pequeña Alwine para bailar, dando vueltas y más vueltas como si fueran un trompo. Dejando a la chiquilla tan mareada como feliz, el capitán del _Intrépido Brabucón_ se dirigió hacia la sorprendida Alrun y la sacó a bailar, haciéndola girar con mucho más cuidado que a su hija, haciendo gala de su caballerosidad y galanteo. Inclinándola delicadamente hacia un costado y sonreírle pícaramente.

Dejándola casi sin aire y roja como un tomate, el atrevido pirata saltó sobre una de las cajas de madera para dar punto final a su presentación:

_¿Quién le roba a los ricos para darle a los pobres?_

_¿Quién es el tormento de los dictadores? _

_¿Quién busca justicia por los indefensos?_

_¿Quién ampara a los desposeídos?_

_¡Es…! _

—¡El capitán Seagull Hood! —intervino la pequeña Alwine, batiendo las palmas con gran regocijo.

—_¡Ése soy yo!_ —finalizó, hincándose ante su auditorio, con los brazos abiertos y con una gran sonrisa llena de encanto.

Un pesado y embarazoso silencio siguió a aquella escena hasta que, el doctor Christian Jacobson, comenzó a aplaudir más por obligación que por agrado, los demás lo imitaron sin mucho convencimiento.

Unos minutos después, Alrun, Christian, Seagull y Swann, se sentaron sobre unos arcones para conferenciar entre ellos y poner al tanto de todo al gobernador. Una vez que Alrun terminó su explicación, Weathervy se quedó unos momentos en completo silencio, con los ojos fijos en la bella elfa hasta que finalmente dio un largo suspiro de asombro.

—Si no fuera porque la estoy viendo, mi Lady, jamás hubiera creído semejante historia —declaró, volviéndose entonces hacia el joven doctor—. Y usted, mi querido amigo, ha sido muy afortunado con la segunda oportunidad de rehacer su vida que le han otorgado al devolverle la juventud.

Christian sonrió agradecido, tan apacible como siempre.

—Pues he de confesarle que mi felicidad sería completa si mi querida Annete me aceptara así como estoy ahora… Me entristece pensar en la posibilidad de que ella llegara a rechazarme inmediatamente debido a mi recién adquirida juventud… Ya la conoce usted, ¡ella es tan conservadora!

Weathervy se mordió los labios al recordar el terrible final de la pobre mujer francesa a manos del cruel almirante Jacobson. Cerró los puños con fuerza sobre sus rodillas, juntando todo el valor necesario para revelar la terrible verdad. Christian tenía que saberlo.

—Mi querido amigo… —comenzó a decir con voz apagada y llena de pesar.

—¿Sí? —lo miró con aquel rostro lleno de bondad. Sus ojos celestes tan limpios como el mismo cielo… ¿Cómo reaccionaría una persona tan tranquila como él a una noticia tan terrible como la que iba a darle?

El pobre gobernador tragó saliva, muy pronto lo averiguaría.

—Yo… Lamento comunicarle que madame Foubert está muerta… Su sobrino George Jacobson la asesinó.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡No! ¡Inesperado! ¡Christian ya se enteró de la muerte de su querida Annete! ¿Cuál será su reacción? ¡Pobrecillo! Nuestro querido Jack sigue sufriendo un sinfín de castigos en su infierno personal… Will y Elizabeth están a un paso de rescatarlo, ¿pero lograrán hacerlo antes de que Jack pierda el juicio del todo? ¿Será el mismo de siempre? ¡Muy pronto lo sabremos! A este capi lo tenía escrito hace ya tres semanas, pero nunca encontraba el momento de corregirlo y contestar sus mensajes… ¿Me estaré cansando? No sé, tal vez, pero también dejé de hacer muchas otras cosas más: dibujar, estudiar, leer de contestar emails… Me la pasé de floja con mi mamá todo este tiempo… tal vez quería darle el gusto de pasar con ella los días, ¡siempre se queja de que estoy todo el día encerrada en mi cuarto y no le doy bolilla!**

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: primero y principal… ¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! ¡Otra vez volví a atrasarme! XD Realmente me pasaba lo mismo que a vos, por una cosa u otra nunca podía corregir este capi : ( Pero espero que con lo que leíste me haya redimido en algo ^_^ ¿James no estará más atrapado que un pulpo en un frasco? (Je, ocurrencia estúpida, ignóresela, por favor… XP) Yo tampoco creo que el gobernador se quede callado, no es parte de su personalidad mantener la boca cerrada… ¡además así lo deja bien parado al pobre de James! Jacky está más equivocada que un político, y si ella y James se dejaran de dar vueltas y más vueltas, ya habrían terminado juntos hace tiempo ya… : ( Y ese Beckett… ¿morirá alguna vez? Yo le daré su merecido final, ya lo verás, y no volverá nunca más a hacer otra de sus maldades XD ¡A mí también me encantaban Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan! Eran tan divertidas y llena de viajes y aventuras :D (Eran doce talismanes que representaban al zodíaco chino ^_^) Los dibujos eran una mezcla, principalmente americano, y las expresiones eran claramente del anime. Bueno, no me sorprendería mucho de una animación hecha en Corea ^_^ Jade también era mi favorita XD ¡Me encantaba cómo hacía rabiar a su tío Jackie! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ella era tan inteligente en sus réplicas ^^ Bueno, el nombre lo saqué de esa serie, pero su aspecto lo copié de una peli, y su forma de ser es casi exclusividad mía ^_^ Le hará salir canas verdes de Barbossa… XD ¡Ah! Con que dibujando en clase, ¿no? Bueno… yo hacía lo mismo en la secundaria… XP ¡Pobrecito mi profe de Micro y Macroeconomía! Por más que se esforzara, la economía me aburría tanto que tenía que dedicarme a otra cosa para no dormirme en su clase… ¡Perdón! Me encantó tu otro dibujito, y he de confesarte que me animó a hacer una especie de "opening" animado de mi fics, ya lo estoy haciendo como tributo a todos mis lectores y pienso publicarlo para cuando termine esta historia, en YouTube. Espero que guste ^_^ Bueno, debo seguir corrigiendo el capi o no lo publicaré nunca, ¡nos leemos!**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: ¡Qué bueno que finalmente publicaste tu fic! Lástima que no podré leerlo… snif… : ( ¡Pero te deseo un montón de lectores! XD Bueno, creo que Norrington ya aprendió su lección, ahora sólo falta que Jacky entre en razón. ¡Espero poder leerte de vez en cuando! En cuanto a la unión, ya lo veremos, je XD Y te deseo que sueñes con muchas "angelitas" cuando vayas a dormir, je X) **_

_**Querida **__**Reli: ¡Que lindo es volver a leerte! ^_^ No sabes lo feliz que me hace sentir el que no te hayas olvidad de mí y te pases un ratito a saludarme a pesar de que no me conecto al msn para chatear. La verdad, es que, aparte de que me cansa la vista, siempre ando dando vueltas como trompo y no me doy tiempo para el chat : ( En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado la forma en que salvé al padre de Elizabeth, creo que quedó bastante creíble, ¿no? XD A Norry le queda mucho por recorrer todavía, pero depende de Jacky y de él mismo para seguir luchando por vivir… ^^ ¡Espero poder leerte de vez en cuando, amiga! XD **_

_**Querida **__**: con atraso, pero aquí tenes un nuevo capi ^_^ Es verdad, Norry es demasiado duro consigo mismo, ¿te acuerdas cuando Jacky se lo dijo aquella vez que se encontraron en Tortuga? No creo que Beckett le haga daño, pues él solito se lo está haciendo al abandonarse a su destino : ( ¡Sólo Jacky puede convencerlo de lo contrario! A veces el gobernador dice cosas muy ciertas, ¿no? ^_^ Antes de salvar a Norry, Jacky debería entrar en razón y aprender a querer a su bebé, ¿no? Lamentablemente, el anillo sirve; afortunadamente, Beckett tendrá finalmente su merecido. En mi historia no quería que el gobernador muriera, así que le dí una segunda oportunidad ^^ Así que, en sus manos está que Jacky sepa lo que Norry está haciendo por ella X) Mmm… la idea de poner a Norry en reemplazo de Davy Jones es muy tentadora… XD ¡Sorry por la demora! **_

_**Querida **__**Evenstar of the Shire**__**: a muchas no les gustó que el gobernador se muera, la verdad, yo no sé qué decir… creo que lo ví innecesario que se muriera. Pero ahora está en sus manos que le revele a Jacky todo lo que Norry está haciendo por ella, para que se lo piense mejor eso de deshacerse del bebé y de vengarse, ¿no? : ) ¡A ver si su corazón de madre puede más que su deseo de volver a ser hombre! Espero que tu fic tenga muchos seguidores, siempre le hecho un vistacito para ver que tal te va ^_^ Te mando muchos saluditos desde… ¡mi cuarto! En donde afortunadamente nunca me pierdo, je XD **_

_**Querida **__**beatriz gpe: Sip, Norry está metido en un buen lío, ¿no? Vamos a ver cómo sale de ésta… si es que logra salir… O.O Beckett hace lo que se le antoja con la gente que está bajo su poder : ( ¿Aún te parece que el gobernador morirá? Bueno, tal vez no estés tan errada… ¡nunca se sabe lo que voy a terminar de escribir! XD Ya veremos lo que Jacky hace más adelante… ¡sólo debe saber lo que Norry será capaz de hacer por ella! : ) No sé si aparecerá el Jeque, pero tal vez pase, ¿quién sabe? En cierto sentido, Isabel cambió, ¿pero qué pasará con su tío ahora que sabe la verdad? XP ¡Me da mucho gusto volver a saber de vos!**_

**He visto un montón de pelis nuevas y viejas durante estas semanas, pero no me acuerdo de todas. A ver…: John Rambo, Rec 2, Jesucristo Superstar (peli veteranísima), Harry o Jack (no me acuerdo del nombre exacto) y la Fábrica de Chocolate (la versión original, o sea, la vieja), Misión Babilonia… Terminé de ver la novela coreana Mi Adorable Sam Soom y ahora estoy viendo otra que se llama Todo Sobre Eva. Sigo viendo el animé Sailor Moon y leyendo Vivir la Historia en la China Imperial. Recién acabo de terminar de ver Prende y Apaga en TN y ahora estoy escuchando openings y endings de Anime en español ^_^ Ya son las 2:30 de la madrugada y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a mi clase de Diseño Gráfico. Una cosa más, para cuando termine este fic, espero tenerles una linda sorpresa en YouTube ^_^**

**¡Nos leemos en una semana! (Espero…)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: ¡fuerza Cerati! ¡Vamos Bono que se puede! ¿En dónde estás, Luis Miguel?**

**¡FELIZ BICENTENARIO PARA TODOS LOS LATINOAMERICANOS!**

_****_**(Capítulo dedicado a la memoria de mi tía Marta –a quien casi no pude conocer- y a Arena, mi gallinita que no podía caminar y a la que cuidé durante 10 meses hasta el día de su muerte. 04/05/10 y 17/05/10).**


	20. Enfrentamiento Entre Christian y Alrun

**Capítulo 19: El Enfrentamiento Entre Christian y Alrun**

El sol quemaba sin piedad sobre la superficie del mar, las olas arrastraban hacia las espumeantes costas los pedazos esparcidos del destrozado _Hai Peng_ y a los sobrevivientes del naufragio. Jadeantes y con las ropas chorreando y hechas girones, todos lograron llegar a la playa, quedando enmudecidos ante el espeluznante y bizarro paisaje que los esperaba.

—Sí que es un lugar olvidado y maldito —comentó Gibbs.

—¿Esperabas otra cosa que no sea un infierno? —replicó Ana María, irónica, aunque tan sobrecogida como su viejo compañero.

Un viento abrazador soplaba sobre las espumeantes aguas de color azul intenso, casi negro; el cielo estaba teñido de rojo, las nubes grises, cargadas con electricidad, viajaban lentamente por aquella endemoniada bóveda, tapando de vez en cuando el palidísimo sol y descargando sus rayos sobre el mar y la tierra, escuchándose luego su horrible estruendo. La arena de la playa era una especie de cortantes piedrecillas tan negras como el carbón, extendiéndose una especie de negro desierto hasta donde llegaba la vista. Pero en ese horrible lugar crecían unas espantosas plantas secas cuyas ramas terminaban en una especie de manos huesudas que sostenían entre ellas los esqueletos de las infortunadas personas que había sido condenadas por Davy Jones a pasar toda una eternidad de sufrimiento y dolor. Aquel sitio era simplemente terrorífico.

—E-están muertos, ¿verdad? —preguntó el asustadísimo Raggety, mirando de reojo a uno de esos esqueletos descarnados, siempre manteniendo una prudencial distancia.

—No están ni vivos ni muertos, simplemente sufren una agonía perpetua —comentó Tía Dalma, su rostro revelaba una gran preocupación.

—¿Y Jack también se encontrará así? —quiso saber la afligida Elizabeth.

La pitonisa se volvió lentamente hacia ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos, como si estuviera leyendo limpiamente el alma de la joven.

—Jack es tan sólo un condenado más, niña. No tiene por qué tener un trato especial aparte de estas pobres almas condenadas.

—¡Oh, Dios! —gimió la pobre infeliz, llevándose horrorizada la mano a la boca mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus enrojecidos ojos. La culpa que sentía ahora era mucho más grande que antes.

A unos cuantos pasos de ellas, se encontraban la hija de Sao Feng y sus hombres.

—Cuando estábamos en el agua, esta isla se veía normal… ¿Cómo pudo cambiar tan de repente? —se preguntó Jade, escudada por sus temerosos pero fieles sirvientes.

—No lo sé, mi ama, sólo sé que este sitio me pone los pelos de punta —comentó Wai, frotándose los brazos, temblorosa.

—N-no te preocupes, Wai. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte —le dijo uno de los piratas, un muchacho delgado y moreno, tan simple que no se destacaba entre los demás pero con la diferencia de que siempre había estado enamorado de ella.

Pero por toda respuesta, la joven le lanzó una mirada muy poco amistosa.

—No digas tonterías, Su Shi; tú debes proteger a nuestra ama, ¿entendido? Y no decir estupideces.

Y le volvió la espalda, despreciándolo una vez más. Su Shi, colorado como un tomate al escuchar las risitas burlonas de sus compañeros, exhaló un largo suspiro de desencanto.

Jade presenció todo aquello en completo silencio, con el gesto torcido. No era la costumbre de un líder meterse en los asuntos de sus esclavos, pero ella no era una líder común y corriente, así que, luego de unos instantes, decidió dar su opinión al respecto, tan seria como siempre y sin mirar a Wai a la cara para no intimar demasiado. Debía mantener su posición como jefe del grupo o le perderían el respeto.

—¿Por qué lo rechazas así, Wai? Su corazón es tan limpio y puro como su amor por ti. No creo que haiga nadie mejor que él para ser tu esposo.

—Lamento si la contradigo, mi ama, pero no quiero por esposo a un pordiosero —replicó lo más cortésmente posible, pero no pudo evitar un dejo de molestia en su voz, no por la intromisión de ama, sino por la insistencia de Su Shi. ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que la venía fastidiando con su estúpida devoción hacia ella.

—¿Sigues con la idea de casarte con un funcionario del gobierno? —ironizó Jade con una media sonrisa.

—Eso sería lo ideal, ama Jade, pero como soy una simple esclava, no pretendo más que un comerciante.

—"El hombre que mira el horizonte no ve la pradera delante de él…" —sentenció la niña.

Wai la miró bastante desconcertada pero en su interior creyó comprender el significado de aquello, pero se resistió aceptarlo.

Mientras tanto, Tía Dalma seguía contemplando con marcada preocupación todo aquel lugar, pues sabía que se encontraban en los dominios del mismísimo infierno y les sería muy difícil salir de allí. Además, no tenía idea de cuál sería el estado mental de Jack, pues estaba segura de que él habría sufrido terribles castigos. Pero lo primero y antes que nada era encontrarlo, sólo así sabrían sobre su verdadero estado. Nada podrían hacer por él si había enloquecido.

—No está Jack… —dijo la preocupada Elizabeth, mirando hacia todos lados junto a Gibbs y Marty—. Aquí no hay nadie más que esqueletos irreconocibles...

—Está aquí —rebatió el capitán Barbossa, caminando junto a William Turner—. Davy Jones siempre conserva lo que adquiere.

—¿Y qué importa? Estamos aquí por ti y por Jack —se quejó el muchacho, mirándolo acusadoramente. Él tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuvieran perdiendo el tiempo en traer de regreso a un pirata entrometido?

—El querido Jack está cerca de aquí, sólo tenemos que buscarlo —propuso la pitonisa con aparente tranquilidad.

—Cómo si eso fuera tan fácil. ¡Este lugar es un infierno! —se quejó Ana María, extendiendo los brazos irónicamente.

Tía Dalma sonrió misteriosamente.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Por qué no me siguen? Muy pronto lo encontraremos… —Su rostro se volvió grave y sombrío—. Pero les advierto que quizás no hallemos al hombre que buscamos…

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —inquirió Elizabeth muy alarmada.

—Sí, eso está muy enredado… —intervino el "sagaz" Raggety—. ¿Lo encontraremos o no? ¿Está o no está aquí?

—Eso lo sabremos muy pronto —respondió ambiguamente, como era su costumbre—. Quiero que solamente algunos de ustedes me acompañen, el resto debe quedarse aquí y no internarse al interior de la isla por nada del mundo, ¿entendido?

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Raggety.

Tía Dalma se volvió hacia él y le traspasó el alma con una mirada espantosamente fría, haciéndolo estremecerse de miedo.

—Porque si lo hacen, puede que ya nunca más regresen al mundo de los vivos —fue la terrible advertencia. ¿Entendiste?

—Claro que este zopenco cabeza dura entendió, mi señora —intervino Pintel, tapando la boca de su imprudente amigo con la mano, sonriéndole estúpidamente.

Todos los demás asintieron sin comprender del todo su advertencia, mirándose entre ellos un tanto asustados. Minutos después, Elizabeth, Will, Barbossa (con el monito Jack sobre su hombro) y Jade (cuyos sirvientes, a regañadientes, apenas dejaron ir) acompañaron a Tía Dalma en la dura y peligrosa travesía de encontrar al capitán Jack Sparrow en aquel lugar tan inhóspito y peligroso.

Con un extraño amuleto apretujado entre sus manos y murmurando un extraño hechizo, la pitonisa intentaba protegerlos de cualquier influencia diabólica. Aunque aquella versión del infierno era propia de Davy Jones, quien lanzaba allí a todo aquel que lo enfrentara, ella no podía darse el lujo de relajarse, pues ellos eran unos intrusos indeseables en aquella isla.

Caminaron por un buen rato por la orilla de la playa hasta que, sorprendentemente, lograron divisar la oscura figura de un barco encallado en la costa.

—¡Es el _Perla Negra_! —exclamó el capitán Barbossa, reconociéndolo en el acto.

—¡Jack! —gritó Elizabeth, y salió corriendo en dirección hacia el recién descubierto _Perla_ con la esperanza de encontrarlo allí a quien tanto buscaba.

A Will le cayó muy mal aquella reacción de su prometida, pues la efímera imagen de ella besando a Jack Sparrow volvió a su mente, acrecentando los celos y el dolor. A la joven Jade aquello no le pasó desapercibido, contemplándolo con gran interés.

—Esa niña está tan desesperada por encontrar a Jack que no mide las consecuencias de sus actos. Es muy peligroso correr así en este lugar —comentó Tía Dalma, sonriendo significativamente mientras caminaba apresuradamente junto a sus demás compañeros.

En tanto, a Elizabeth le había tomado por lo menos diez minutos llegar hasta el despedazado barco pirata que se encontraba encallado cerca de un acantilado, con las olas castigándolo duramente impulsadas con la fuerza de la marea, provocando una especie de gemido lastimero que provenía de la maltratada estructura de la nave. Aún así, el silencio que reinaba aquel lugar era pavoroso.

Cansada y con las botas destrozadas por la filosa gravilla que ya comenzaba a lastimar sus pies, Elizabeth encontró un agujero en el casco del _Perla_ hecho por el Kraken cuando los había atacado en el otro mundo. Asustada pero decidida a encontrar a Jack, ingresó cuidadosamente al interior de la nave, desapareciendo en sus oscuras entrañas. Unos minutos después, llegaron Will y los demás.

—¿En dónde está ella? —inquirió entre preocupado y afligido, mirando hacia todos lados.

—Seguramente entró al _Perla_ —aseguró Barbossa, desconsolado ante el penoso aspecto de su amado barco.

Sin decir más, el joven herrero entró por el mismo hueco que minutos antes había entrado su prometida, seguido inmediatamente por Jade. Tía Dalma, en cambio, esperó unos momentos antes de entrar, quería cerciorarse de que no habría ningún peligro en los alrededores.

Observando detenidamente el infinito e inhóspito desierto que se extendía frente a ellos, dijo:

—Debemos encontrar a Jack y salir de inmediato de esta isla… Tengo un muy mal presentimiento…

—¿Y dejar abandonado en este horrible lugar a mi amado _Perla_? ¡Me niego! ¡Antes debemos repararlo con los despojos del junco chino! —replicó el enfadado y ofendido capitán Barbossa.

La pitonisa se volvió a él y lo atravesó con la mirada, provocando un desagradable escalofrío en todo el cuerpo del viejo pirata.

—Bien, pero regresa tan rápido como puedas con los demás y traigan lo necesario para repararlo. Debemos hacernos a la mar sin pérdida de tiempo antes que nos descubran.

Comprendiendo al fin que el tiempo apremiaba, Barbossa asintió y se fue inmediatamente por donde habían venido.

—¡Ustedes encárguense de Jack Sparrow! —gritó mientras corría.

—De eso no tengas dudas… Pero ya veremos si podremos hacerle recuperar la razón… —murmuró, entrando finalmente el interior del barco.

Mientras tanto, Elizabeth había buscado y rebuscado a Jack Sparrow por todas las cabinas interiores del _Perla Negra,_ sin poder encontrarlo, así que buscó la manera de subir a la cubierta principal con la esperanza de hallarlo en ese lugar. Pronto encontró las escaleras que conducían hacia arriba y, aunque estaban algo estropeadas, logró alcanzar su meta sólo para darse con la escena más aterradora y desagradable de su vida.

—¡Oh, Dios mío…! —exclamó—. ¡Jack! ¿Qué te hicieron?

Como en los barcos vikingos no había cabinas y todo quedaba expuesto a la intemperie, el doctor Jacobson no puedo encontrar ningún lugar que le proveyera algo de privacidad para poder llorar sus cuitas, así que se quedó sentado en la popa, contemplado el cielo estrellado, en completo silencio, recordando con dolor y nostalgia aquellos pocos momentos que había compartido con su amada Annete. ¡Nunca antes había conocido una mujer tan inteligente e interesante como lo había sido ella! ¡Que injustica había sido el ser raptado y asesinado por Morgan y que su propia sobrina la haya matado a ella después! ¿Es que nunca iba a poder formar una familia feliz con una bondadosa mujer a quién amar? Siempre terminaba perdiéndolo todo… Aquello no era justo, para nada justo… ¡Ya tantas veces le había pasado lo mismo! ¿Para qué le servían ahora la juventud y la vida si ya todo estaba perdido?

Mientras Christian se mantenía alejado de todos, nadie se había atrevido a acercarse a él, ni siquiera la pequeña Alwine, quien permanecía tomada de la mano de su madre, con la mirada fija en su antiguo protector.

Comprendiendo finalmente que él estaba pasando por un momento muy doloroso, la pequeña se soltó de su madre y decidió acercársele hasta detenerse justo a su lado para poder poner su manita sobre la del sufrido doctor.

Christian, sorprendido, volvió su mirada hacia ella y enseguida comprendió por qué seguía vivo: ahora tenía una hija por quién luchar. Se sintió un poco reconfortado por ese descubrimiento, pero igualmente no fue capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

Acongojada, Alwine se reclinó sobre su regazo, y permaneció allí muy quietecita y en completo silencio, con la cabecita apoyada sobre uno de sus bracitos, mirando sin mirar hacia un punto imaginario en el casco del barco. El doctor sonrió agradecido, sintiéndose mucho más consolado por la dulzura de la niña y colocó suavemente su mano sobre su rubia cabecita.

Advirtiendo que el joven facultativo parecía haber recuperado parte de su ánimo, Weathervy, Billy y Seagull se le acercaron. La Guardiana se quedó en donde estaba, tratando de aparentar indiferencia cuando en realidad estaba muy interesada por lo que el doctor decidiría hacer respecto a su malvado sobrino…

Como ninguno de los dos adultos se animaba a hablar, el impaciente chico sordomudo le propinó un fuerte codazo al ex gobernador para obligarlo a actuar.

Sobándose las costillas bastante molesto, Weathervy decidió hablar.

—¡Ejém! —carraspeó para llamar la atención de Christian, pero éste ni siquiera se volvió hacia él.

Mirando a sus dos compañeros con cara de desconcierto, Swann volvió a insistir.

—Mi querido amigo, yo…

—Nunca creí que iba a llegar tan lejos —lo interrumpió de improviso, pero seguía sin voltearse.

—¿C-como?

—Que nunca creí que iba a llegar tan lejos —repitió, y finalmente se volvió, con el reflejo de una serena gravedad en su rostro—. Fui demasiado permisivo. Debí oponerme a sus planes desde un principio, así que yo también soy el culpable de la muerte de Annete y Elena.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensa hacer ahora? —quiso saber Seagull, tan serio como su interlocutor.

Antes de responderle, Christian apartó suavemente a Alwine de su regazo y se levantó, volteándose completamente hacia ellos. Ahora sus hermosos ojos celestes denotaban una férrea pero tranquila decisión de hierro. Como todo Jacobson, la tenacidad de realizar lo que debía hacer sin importar el costo, nuevamente había anidado en su alma.

—Voy a hacer lo que hace mucho debí haber hecho: ponerle un alto definitivo.

—¡Pero su sobrino he enloquecido, mi querido amigo! ¡No creo que quiera detenerse! ¡Créame! —le advirtió el preocupado ex gobernador—. ¡Yo fui testigo de todo lo que hizo!

Pasó un segundo de completo silencio antes de que el doctor respondiera, mucho más decidido que antes.

—Entonces alguno de los dos morirá.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar aquella definitiva y cortante respuesta, pero esta vez fue Alrun la que intervino, notándose muy molesta.

—¡No puede hacer eso! ¡No puede desperdiciar así la nueva vida que le he concedido! ¡Usted debe cuidar de mi hija! ¡Es su deber!

Pero a pesar de la terrible mirada de amenaza de la elfo, Christian se mantuvo tan firme, o más, que antes.

—Usted me habrá facilitado nuevamente la vida, madeimoselle, y siempre le estaré eternamente agradecido; pero mi alma le pertenece a Dios y a nadie más, pues fue él el que me la otorgó y no usted, así que mi alma vale más que mi vida y si para entrar al Cielo debo arriesgar mi vida para salvar mi alma, con más razón debo detener a mi sobrino y redimirme de mi negligencia, que fue la que ocasionó que perdiera el rumbo de su vida.

Estupefactos ante la rebelión de Christian en contra de la poderosa guardiana de Odín, todos se volvieron hacia ella, temblando ante la posibilidad de una represalia de su parte.

Se notaba a simple vista el desconcierto de Alrun, y entonces, una pequeña chispa de furia brilló en sus ojos y sus pequeños puños se cerraron. Comenzando una silenciosa batalla de miradas contra el decidido doctor, desafiándose mutuamente. Pero, al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, sorprendentemente, ella terminó sonriendo.

—No me equivoqué en concederle la vida, doctor Jacobson, es usted una persona muy especial.

—No lo creo, madeimoselle. Si fuera así, no habría cometido tantos errores.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, simplemente se quedaron mirándose por algunos segundos hasta que Alrun llamó a su hija a su lado y se la llevó con ella al otro extremo del drakkar, no sin antes lanzarle una misteriosa y significativa mirada al doctor.

Impresionados por aquella silenciosa lucha de voluntad entre Christian y Alrun, Weathervy y Segull volvieron a acercarse a él, cada uno por un motivo diferente.

—Mi querido amigo, con sinceridad le confieso que me parece una muy mala idea el enfrentarse a una mujer de… esa clase. Podría resultar muy peligroso —le advirtió el temeroso ex gobernador.

—Mucho me temo que me haya pasado de la raya, mi amigo, pero no permitiré que una deuda de honor contraída a la fuerza interfiera con mi deber —fue la decisiva respuesta.

Y entonces, la bomba cayó en forma de una asombrosa e inesperada pregunta:

—Tengo entendido que el almirante George Jacobson es en realidad una mujer, ¿no es cierto, doctor Jacobson? —inquirió capitán Hood sin ningún rodeo, tomando por sorpresa a ambos caballeros.

Entonces Christian se volvió hacia él, tan pálido como un fantasma y los ojos tan abiertos como platos, impactado. ¿Cómo podía aquel hombre saber un secreto tan íntimo y tan importante de su sobrina? ¿Cómo había llegado a saberlo?

—¿Eso es verdad? ¿Su sobrino es una mujer? —le preguntó Weathervy a su amigo en cuanto logró recuperar el habla.

Christian no le respondió de inmediato, ni siquiera le prestó atención, simplemente se le había quedado mirando muy fijo al pirata. Su rostro revelaba tanto preocupación como enfado. ¿Acaso había pasado algo entre su sobrina Isabel y aquel hombre? O tal vez, aunque sonara muy poco probable, James Norrington había revelado ante todo el mundo la verdadera identidad de su sobrina. Pero apenas cruzó esa idea por su mente, meneó la cabeza de inmediato, desechándola inmediatamente, pues si ése fuera el caso, su amigo Swann ya estaría enterado.

—¿Y bien, doc? ¿Va a responderme o no? —volvió a insistir el joven pirata. Había un dejo de furia en sus ojos que llamó la atención de Christian.

—¿Quién le dijo eso? —replicó, renuente a revelarle la verdad.

Seagul sonrió. Era evidente que la inteligencia de Isabel era pura herencia de la familia Jacobson. Sabía que el doctor no iba a decirle la verdad tan fácilmente, así que decidió ser más "expresivo".

—Ella misma me lo contó cuando intimamos —fue la sorprendente y descarada respuesta.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Uy! ¿Qué hará Christian cuando sepa que su sobrina perdió la virginidad con el degenerado, pícaro pero atractivo Seagull Hood? ¡Lo sabremos en el siguiente capi! Y también sabremos el estado en que Elizabeth encontró a Jack y de cómo éste volverá a la vida… Pero claro, como siempre, yo les pondré las cosas difíciles, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Pero qué malvada soy! XD**

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: Siempre les tendré paciencia porque sus comentarios siempre me hacen muy feliz : ) y por más que me demore, siempre escribiré esta historia hasta terminarla. ¡Y entonces será el momento de despedirnos! Snif… : ( A menos, claro, que sigamos en contacto de alguna forma u otra : ) / ¡Cómo me gustaría ser famosa por escribir historias y dibujar mangas! Es mi mayor, sueño desde hace ya bastantes años ^^, así que tu comentario para nada será ignorado para mí, je XD Tal vez algún día… suceda :/ ) En cuanto a Seagull Hood… ¡menuda sorpresa le dio a nuestro doc! El tipo es un payaso… pero también un picaflor de buen corazón XD, y Jade es una jovencita muy especial y llena de valores a pesar de su juventud y su… ¿torpeza? XD, je / Sip, Billy en realidad se llama Emilio, y será decisión de él cómo lo llamarán los demás, pero creo que le tiene mucho aprecio al sobrenombre que le puso Jack/Jacky hace tiempo ya, ^^ / Alrun es una elfo que puede hacer tanto cosas buenas como malas, tiene el poder de hacerlo X( según las exigencias, por eso es tan difícil de saber lo que realmente quiere o de lo que es capaz de hacer con tal de lograr su objetivo… ¿pero hasta cuándo le permitirán tanta libertad? Muy pronto lo sabrás, ^^ / No te preocupés, como siempre, el gobernador abrirá la boca en el momento oportuno, además, sabe que si Jacky perdona a James, él por fin logrará perdonarse ; ) / Bueno, no esperes gran cosa del opening estilo anime que haré, será bastante casero y no será tan profesional como a los que estamos acostumbrados a ver, pero espero que igual guste ^^ Bye!**_

_**Querida **__**Evenstar of the Shire**__**: eso, mejor tarde que nunca, así que no te preocupés si a veces no querés o no podés comentar; yo no me hago problema, ¿si?, siempre y cuando no te olvidés de mí XD/ Y sí, Jade es una personita muy especial a pesar de ser un poquitín torpe la pobrecilla XD. ¡No sabe lo que es el miedo! Pero… ¿eso no le jugará en contra alguna vez? : ( / Tenés toda la razón en cuanto al asunto de los elfos, inicialmente no era mi idea, pero sucedió así (como la mayoría de mis ideas, je ^^). La trilogía de El Señor de los Anillos la vi una sola vez y casi no me acuerdo de nada… Pero igualmente escribo a mi ritmo, je :D / No le hagás caso a las críticas poco constructivas, vos escribí a tu manera. Después de todo no estamos escribiendo best sellers, ¿no? ^^ Te dejé un mensajito en tu fic, leelo : ) / Bueno, nunca se sabe cómo reaccionará Jacky, ¿no? Tal vez el nacimiento del bebé la haga cambiar un poquillo aunque sea, ¿no? ^^ ¡Ya veremos lo que opina Jack cuando se entere de su futuro sobrino! XD / Y ahora el doc se enteró de otra cosa, no será tan terrible como la otra, pero como él crió a Isabel… / Espero que pronto aparezca alguien, a de ser posible un elfo, y te lleve a Rivendel o a Gondor para que ya nunca más te sientas perdida ^^ ¡Chau!**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: no te preocupes, con que me dejés un comentario de vez en cuando, seguiré estando muy feliz : ) ¡Menos mal que ya tenés internet! No se puede vivir sin eso, ¿no? XD / Bien, el encuentro entre Jack y los demás no será para nada como en la peli, será puro y exclusivo a mi manera, incluyendo, claro, el pedido de explicación de Elizabeth por parte de Jack. No sé cómo se desarrollará todo, pero dependerá del estado mental de Jack. ¡A ver cómo te sale a vos! : ) / Te entiendo, hay muchos que les gusta más la pareja que hacen Jack y Elizabeth. En cambio, a mí, casi ni me va mi me viene, o sea, me gusta Jack/Elizabeth, Will/Elizabeth ^^ De momento no sé cómo quedarán, pero posiblemente se queden juntos los dos últimos, más porque me parece que en la cuarta peli Jack hace pareja con alguien que por otra cosa. / Yo tampoco creo que Alrun haga algo por Annete, pues, además de no tener el derecho de hacerlo, no creo que le importe lo suficiente… Ella es así ^^ / Je, no creo que me tome estos días a los light ¡ya comenzó el mundial de fútbol! y más bien soñá con la angelitas cuando vos quierás XD ¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Querida **__**Len Dorado: ¡Bienvenida! XD Bueno, ahora ya sabes lo que va a hacer el doc, creo… ¿realmente dijo lo que iba a hacer? ¡Lo sabremos muy pronto! XD Dentro de todo, se lo tomó muy a su manera, pero, claro, el pobre no está para chistes… : ( / Mmm… bueno, me imagino que tal vez perdió el poco juicio que le quedaba, je XD Y si no lo perdió, vamos a ver si seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre O.O / ¡Ja, ja, ja! Seagull es un caso aparte, ¿verdad? ¡Pero qué engreído simpático es! En cuanto a Billy, se merece de punta a punta que Alrun le devuelva el oído y la voz, ¡se lo merece! / ¡Besos!**_

_**Querida **__**Scarleth Draven: sí, ya era hora de que aparecieran así como pronto deberá aparecer de nuevo la alocada Jacky, ¡pero de seguro no se pondrá a bailar y a cantar como el bestia de Seagull, ja, ja, ja! XD En cuanto a Jack, ya están a punto de rescatarlo ^^ ¿pero cómo estará? : ( Y tené por seguro que Christian le pondrá finalmente los puntos a Isabel, ya lo verás : ) / A mí me gustó el final, pienso igual que vos en que fue sencillo y con mucho significado, ¡y optimismo hacia el futuro pasara lo que pasara! Kim Sam Soom terminó inspirándome para realizar mis propias sueños con más esperanza y entereza que nunca ^_^ / ¿"El Mayordomo de Mei-Chan" está subtitulado al coreano? Lo que pasa es que trato de evitar lo más posible las cosas subtituladas para no castigar mis ojos leyendo… ¡Me encantaría verla! / ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Por qué crees que pongo "escritora descuidada"? tengo una memoria desastrosa X/P… / Gracias por dejarme mensajitos de vez en cuando aunque sea, siempre me hacen muy feliz al saber que no te olvidaste de mí ^^ y no te preocupés por las pelis de Piratas, siempre las están repitiendo, je XD ¡Cuidate vos también!**_

_**Querida **__**xsxbx**__**: ¡y yo te doy las gracias por pasarte otra vez por aquí! Me hace muy feliz el saber que no te olvidaste de mí ^^ No importa si por ahí no tenés ganas o tiempo de dejarme un mensaje, mientras que siempre me dejés alguno de vez en cuando, no hay problema : ) / Creí que era necesario para mi historia que el gobernador sobreviviera, y en cuanto a las parejas, me estoy planteando la posibilidad de cambiar parejas, pero todo eso dependerá principalmente en la cuarta parte de Piratas, pues si Jack por fin encontrará pareja allí, pues en éste fic se quedará sólo : ( / Bueno, creo que primero sabremos de Jacky entes que de Norry, y sabremos finalmente de él cuando se reencuentre con su querida Jacky… ¡qué momento! O.O ¡y finalmente el doc ya tomó una decisión! : ( / Sip, ya me dí cuenta de que te cambiaste el nombre de usuario, je XD, pero personalmente me gustaba más el otro : ) / Mil gracias por recordar a mi querida Arena. Puse su imagen en un cuadrito y la tengo junto al cuadro de mi familia ^^ Aunque la sigo extrañando, sé que ahora ya no sufre ^^ **_

_**Querido **__**Pipo Writer**__**: ¡Bienvenido a mi fic! Espero que te siga gustando hasta el final ^_^ Como verás, ahora el doctor a tomado por fin una decisión en cuanto a su sobrina, ¡pero ahora se dio con que Seagull sabe sobre su verdadera identidad! ¿Qué sucederá? O.O Vamos a ver cuándo se van a reconciliar Will y Elizabeth, ¿tendrán alguna ayudita ; ) / Y bueno, antes, los piratas eran muy supersticiosos, je. Además, a alguien hay que echarle la culpa, ¿no? XD / Todas tus preguntas serán respondida en los siguientes capítulos en vivo y en directo y a todo color, je XD ¡Sayounara! (Y gracias por dejar el mensajito ^^). **_

_**Dear **__**Queen Nightshade de Freak**__**: Welcome to my fic! I study English four years ago, too. I am not very good, but I will try better. My spanish writing in this story is very acceptable. I love write ^_^ I am very happy because you like my story. Your Spanish I very good. I understood all ^_^ Bye, bye!**_

**He visto muchas pelis, pero no creo recordarlas todas ahora ^_^ Vemos… "Sin Rastro", "La Abadía de Northanger", "Persuasión", "Una Loca Película Épica", Aliens Vs Depredaror", "Quisiera Tener 30", etc. Se me volvió a dar por las series ochenteras y ahora estoy viendo "La Familia Ingalls" y "La Isla de la Fantasía" y aunque sean viejas, entretienen bastante ^_^ Sigo viendo la novela coreana "Todo Sobre Eva". Ahora estoy Descargando "El Príncipe del Café" y "Sonata de Invierno". Sigo viendo el animé de Sailor Moon. Ahora estoy leyendo "Vivir la Historia de la Inglaterra de Isabel I". ¡Y por supuesto ahora no me pierdo de ver el mundial Sudáfrica 2010! Hablando de deportes, me enteré de que volverán a correr el Dakkar aquí en la Argentina el próximo año. ¡Hurra!**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo,**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**(Capi dedicado a la memoria de mi tía Mercedes que murió el pasado 30 de Mayo). **


	21. Sin Salida

**Capítulo 20: Sin Salida**

Christian y Seagull se miraron desafiantes, tan incrédulo uno como bravucón el otro, pero con dejo de furia en sus ojos.

—Eso es mentira —dijo al final el doctor. Hood sonrió confianzudamente.

—Su sobrina y yo nos conocimos hace unos meses en alta mar. La rescaté de una muerte segura dándole cobijo en mi barco. Y ya sabe usted que no hay mujer que se me resista… por más hombre que se crea.

Aquello último desagradó sobremanera al joven doctor, sintiéndose muy ofendido, y también muy desilusionado por el impensado accionar de su sobrina. Inevitablemente, la ira que ambos sentían entre ellos, fue aumentando considerablemente.

—Espero que usted se haya conducido con propiedad y no la haya forzado a nada de lo que ella no hubiera querido hacer —dijo Christian entre dientes.

La sonrisa burlona de Seagull creció aún más.

—Ciertamente ella no se quejó en ningún momento… Bueno, sí se quejó en cierta manera, ya sabe a lo que me refiero, doctor —y le guiñó el ojo, provocativo.

Furioso, el tío de Isabel cerró los puños con fuerza, haciendo crujir los dientes. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel maleducado sujeto a deshonrar de esa manera la virtud de su querida sobrina? No entendía qué era lo que pretendía Seagull al provocarlo así, pero estaba logrando sacarlo de quicio.

Escandalizado, el ex gobernador se vio obligado a acallar una exclamación de asombro tapándose la boca con la mano. Aquella vergonzosa discusión era todo lo que necesitaba para comprenderlo todo.

Jacobson giró la cabeza hacia un costado, consternado y decepcionado, intentando dominar su furia para no darle gusto al desvergonzado pirata.

—Ella nunca debió permitir que usted conociera su condición, fue una gran imprudencia de su parte…

Al oír aquello, Seagull fue el que finalmente perdió los estribos, ya no pudo dominar su furia y tomó al sorprendido doctor por la solapa de la casaca, obligándolo a enfrentarse cara a cara con él.

—¡Usted fue el que nunca debió permitir que Isabel se convirtiera en el ser insensible que es! ¡Gracias a su estúpida apatía ella no es una mujer normal! ¿Qué demonios le hizo? ¿Por qué no la detuvo? ¿Por qué le permitió llegar a eso? ¡Me ha decepcionado, usted! ¡Creí que era un hombre digno de admirar! —lo soltó, y ya más calmado, agregó:

—Pero veo que me he equivocado una vez más, señor…

En un principio aquel repentino e inesperado reaccionar de Seagull Hood dejó bastante desconcertado al buen doctor, pero pronto éste comprendió la verdadera razón por la que aquel hombre buscaba ofenderlo, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció en un instante.

—Ciertamente creo que debemos arreglar esto con un duelo, señor Hood.

Tanto el desafiado como Weathervy Swann y el joven Billy se sorprendieron con aquella inesperada proposición, pues sabían muy bien que Christian era un pacifista consumado.

—¿Está seguro de eso, doctor? —replicó mordazmente el pirata en cuanto se hubo recuperado de la impresión—. Soy uno de los mejores espadachines que la historia haya dado a luz, modestia aparte.

—Estoy muy al tanto de sus extraordinarios habilidades, capitán Hood, pero eso no me hará doblegar en mi decisión. Lo he retado a duelo y espero que usted tenga la suficiente decencia como para aceptarla…. ¿O acaso me teme?

—¿Yo, temerle? Para nada —declaró, tan decidido y jovial como siempre—. ¿Posee usted algún arma?

—No, pero confío en que alguien tenga la bondad de prestarme una —contestó, sonriendo con confianza.

—Encontraremos, sin duda, a esa alma caritativa —replicó el pirata con el mismo tono de voz.

Si en aquel momento habría un concurso de sonrisas, no se sabría, con certeza, por cuál de los dos votar, pues sus sonrisas eran tan diferentes como muy atractivas a la vez. La sonrisa de Seagull demostraba tanto su picardía como su astucia; en cambio, la del buen doctor rebelaba a alguien muy inteligente e irónico a la vez. Muy seguros de sí mismos, ninguno de los dos pensaba poner en tela de juicio su decisión de enfrentarse a un duelo para ajustar cuentas pendientes… Sea cual fuere su resultado.

Will, luego de buscar por todos los rincones del barco a su prometida, logró encontrar la misma escalera que ésta había usado para subir hacia la cubierta exterior. Pero cuando se dispuso a subir los derruidos escalones de madera, escuchó un repentino sonido a sus espaldas, obligándolo a volverse de un respingo sólo para darse con la joven Jade tendida en el suelo, boca abajo sobre el piso fangoso.

Una vez más, la innata torpeza de la niña, la había traicionado.

—Ay no… ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí? —se quejó, levantándose toda embarrada de nauseabundo lodo y repugnante viscosidad verde que no eran otra cosa que musgo y algas, pero con tan mala suerte que sus manos se resbalaran del suelo y volvió a caer de cara al lodo, ensuciándose todavía más.

Will fue rápidamente en su ayuda, pero la fortuna tampoco estaba de su lado, así que él también se resbaló y cayó sentado al piso, provocando que Jade se destornillara de la risa.

—Sí, sí… Muy gracioso… —dijo él de mala gana mientras se levantaba tambaleante… para luego volver a caer de bruces, embarrándose aún más y dejando a Jade muerta de la risa y, no teniendo otra opción más, comenzó a reírse él también.

Un rato después, ambos subieron a la cubierta principal, encontrándose con Elizabeth Swann parada frente al palo mayor, con el rostro lívido, entonces Will, lleno de preocupación, corrió inmediatamente hacia ella, sin fijarse en lo que había alrededor suyo.

—¡Elizabeth! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió, sacudiéndola desesperadamente. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, le llamó la atención que ésta estuviera mirando fijamente hacia arriba, así que él también hizo lo mismo, sólo para quedarse completamente anonadado con lo que se encontró.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Señor Sparrow! —exclamó al fin Jade, quien se había quedado petrificada en la sima de la escalera, horrorizada ante aquella espeluznante escena.

A unos cuantos pasos de distancia de la hija del ex gobernador de Port Royal y del joven herrero, una terrorífica enredadera, que se parecía más a una arterias palpitantes, crecía desde debajo del mástil mayor hacia arriba, cubriendo a medio camino al mismísimo capitán Jack Sparrow, quien permanecía atado al palo mayor, con los brazos extendidos a lo largo de una de las vergas, como una especie de crucificado. Algunas de las ramificaciones de la enredadera se habían incrustado en las carnes del pirata, bombeando su contenido dentro de él. Su pálido rostro, otrora moreno, estaba sucio y demacrado, parecía que todo rastro de vida había huido de él. Varios pájaros carroñeros de oscuro plumaje y aspecto horripilante, vigilaban en lo alto de las arboladuras del _Perla Negra_, esperando el momento exacto para comer las carnes del desafortunado prisionero.

—Creo que hemos llegado demasiado tarde… —dijo Will, embargado por la tristeza y el abatimiento.

Jade cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la mirada fija en el hombre que alguna vez le había salvado la vida cuando ella había sido apenas una niña pequeña. Abundantes lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Elizabeth ni siquiera había notado la presencia de su prometido, simplemente seguía en estado de trance, aún muy afectada por lo que estaba pasando.

—Jack… Perdóname… —gimió en un murmullo, completamente descorazonada.

Mientras todo eso ocurría en el otro mundo, otras cosas interesantes pasaban en el mundo de los vivos, especialmente a bordo de un barco vikingo.

Luego de que toda la tripulación fuera puesta al tanto del impensado duelo entre Jacobson y Hood, uno de los sirvientes vikingos le entregó al primero. Aunque Weathervy Swann, Billy y Alwine no estaban para nada de acuerdo con aquel combate porque temían que el buen doctor saliera herido, Alrun les concedió el permiso para que ambos se batieran a duelo en un espacio designado que los vikingos habían dejado para tal ocasión en el barco.

Ya con arma en mano, los dos antagonistas se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares, enfrentados a tan sólo dos metros de distancia. Caminando en círculos, sin quitarse la vista de encima como si fueran un par de tigres salvajes a punto de lanzarse uno sobre otro.

La elfo, de pie cerca de ellos, mirando detenidamente a uno y a otro, dijo:

—¿Están seguros de esto?

—Sin duda alguna, madeimoselle —contestó el doctor con una elegante y respetuosa inclinación de cabeza, siempre sonriente y de buen talante.

—Lo mismo digo, mi lady —replicó el pirata, con exagerada inclinación y sonriendo burlonamente, luego se volvió hacia Christian y agregó, dirigiéndose hacia la guardiana—: Usted será testigo de mis extraordinarias habilidades como espadachín cuando le de su merecido a éste tipo incompetente que no supo cómo educar a una inocente niña.

—Muy bien —la sonrisa del doctor ni siquiera menguó con aquella acusación—, ¿qué estás esperando entonces, "mucho ruido y pocas nueces?".

—¿Mucho ruido y pocas nueces? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —inquirió perplejo.

—Es el título de una obra de Shakespeare —contestó el ex gobernador Swann—. Pero creo que con eso le está diciendo a usted que nada más habla y no hace nada.

Esta vez, la sonrisa de Hood desapareció. A diferencia del doctor Jacobson, él era un hombre muy vanidoso y detestaba que lo tildaran de cobarde.

—¿Así que "mucho ruido y pocas nueces", eh? Pues ya verá lo equivocado que está, doctorcito —le lanzó una terrible mirada de puñal, sujetando con mucha más fuerza el mango del sable, dispuesto a darle la paliza que tanto se merecía…. Según su opinión.

—Venga, pues, y demuéstremelo, capitán Hood —Con espada en mano y para la sorpresa de todos, Christian extendió los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como si estuviera dispuesto a recibir aquel castigo tan anunciado sin siquiera oponer resistencia, actitud que hizo titubear a su contrincante.

—¿Qué le pasa ahora? —insistió el doctor al verlo dudar, traspasándolo con los ojos como si leyera a través de él—. ¿Acaso no quería vengarse de lo que le hice a mi sobrina Isabel? Recuerde que por mi culpa ella se ha convertido en lo que es hoy y por eso lo rechazara sin ninguna compasión y sin sentir ninguna especie de cariño hacia usted.

—Maldito… —Seagull hizo crujir sus propios dientes, furioso.

Billy, Alwine y Weathervy se miraron entre ellos, preocupados. ¿Por qué Christian estaba obligando a actuar al pirata si ni siquiera sabía usar una espada?

—¿Y bien? ¿Todavía duda? —siguió burlándose el doctor—. Creo que yo tenía razón al llamarlo "mucho ruido y pocas nueces". Mi sobrina hace bien en despreciar a un "lengua larga" como usted, pues no vale la pena...

—¡Bueno! ¡Esto se acabó! —gritó Seagull, sacado finalmente de sus casillas—. ¡Si querías que alguien le diera una paliza, ése seré yo!

—Pierde usted los estribos prácticamente por nada, señor Hood. Debe aprender a controlarse o cualquiera lo derrotará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—le aconsejó, fresco como una lechuga.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —protestó, los ojos de lince y los músculos tensados—. Ahora veremos quién es el "mucho ruido y pocas nueces", doctorcito.

Y entonces, esbozando una sonrisa siniestra, éste desenvainó la espada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se lanzó contra el indefenso médico, dispuesto a darle su merecido. Sorprendidos y muy asustados, Billy se quedó duro como una piedra mientras Alwine escondía su cabecita entre los brazos de su madre y el ex gobernador Swann emitía un grito de espanto. Sólo Alrun se mantuvo firme de espíritu, observando atentamente el inicio de aquel ajuste de cuentas.

Sin sacar la vista de encima del cuerpo de Jack Sparrow, el joven William Turner se acercó con paso lento y tembloroso, resistiéndose a aceptar la muerte de aquel hombre que siempre lo había impulsado a cometer locuras y a ser sincero consigo mismo. Quería cerciorarse si en verdad lo habían perdido para siempre.

A pesar de que Jack podía proporcionar una amistad un tanto ambigua, sabía hacerse extrañar por todos los que lo habían conocido.

Mientras Elizabeth lloraba en silencio y la hija de Sao Feng seguía sentada en el suelo inmersa en una especie de catatonía, Will acercó su trémula mano hacia la bota del pirata castigado para tocarlo, pero antes de que lo lograra, Tía Dalma hizo su aparición al fin.

—Era lo que me esperaba —dijo con su habitual calma, pero lo bastante seria como para no quitarle importancia a la situación.

Will y Jade se volvieron hacia ella, sorprendidos.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —inquirió el primero.

—El señor Sparrow parece estar muerto —gimió la jovencita—. Todo lo que hicimos para rescatarlo fue inútil.

Se tapó el rostro con las manos, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Él me salvó la vida una vez, y yo prometí hacer lo mismo por él en cuanto lo necesitara… Ahora ya es tarde y deshonré mi palabra…

Al joven Turner le asombró ver tanta lealtad en una jovencita de su edad, quiso abrazarla unos momentos para reconfortarla un poco, pero al notar una especie de picara y esperanzadora sonrisa en el rostro de la pitonisa, se contuvo.

—Creo que no me escuchaste bien, pequeña señorita —declaró ésta—. Dije que era lo que me esperaba.

Jade alzó la cabeza y, con un dejo de anhelo en sus ojos, se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…? —preguntó Will, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo, expectante.

—Que tenemos grandes posibilidades de que nuestro querido Jack Sparrow regrese a nosotros sano y salvo, tanto de mente como de cuerpo —respondió mientras se ponía de pie y dirigía su atención hacia el mencionado pirata.

Al escuchar eso, Elizabeth dejó de llorar, quedándose muy quieta, expectante y sin atreverse a volverse hacia ellos, dándoles la espalda.

—¿Entonces Jack no está muerto? ¿Podemos salvarlo con vida y regresarlo al mundo de los vivos? —preguntó tan presuroso como ansioso, acercándose todavía más a aquella extraña mujer que parecía tener siempre la respuesta a todo.

—Pe-pero parece estar muerto… de verdad… —declaró la dubitativa Jade, dirigiendo su atención hacia el cuerpo del pirata.

—¿Por qué no se fijan mejor? —propuso la pitonisa.

Obedientes, los tres jóvenes se fijaron detenidamente hacia Jack Sparrow, sólo para darse con la sorpresa de que…

—¡Esta durmiendo! —exclamó Elizabeth, tan asombrada como los demás—. ¡No está muerto!

—¿Pero cómo? —Will se volvió inmediatamente hacia la adivina—. ¿Davy Jones no lo mató?

La aludida negó con la cabeza y sonrió nuevamente, esta vez con una mezcla entre picardía y felicidad.

—¿Recuerdas a una alocada pirata llamada Jacky Sparrow? Bueno, debes darle las gracias a ella el que podamos rescatar a Jack con vida y sin consecuencias.

—¿A-a Jacky? —repitió boquiabierto.

—Jack fue muy astuto al empujar a Jacky fuera del alcance del Kraken; él sabía que sólo así podía salvarse de le muerte en vida que le esperaba dentro del armario de Jones. Manteniéndola con vida y completamente cuerda, se aseguró así su regreso al mundo de los vivos… Claro que para que él pudiera regresar, debía confiar en que sus "amigos" quisieran arriesgar sus vidas para rescatarlo.

—¡Y entonces así tendría saldada su cuenta con Davy Jones! —agregó Will, irónico. Al final, siempre terminaban haciendo lo que Jack Sparrow quería.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó su prometida, y se sentó pesadamente sobre el piso de la cubierta, dando un leve suspiro de alivio.

"Tal vez me perdone por lo que le hice… " —pensó esperanzada. Por fin comenzaba a sentir que el peso que había llevado sobre sus espaldas todo aquel tiempo, comenzaba a alivianarse.

—Creí que Jack ya había perdido la razón hace mucho, pero esto me hace pensar que él es mucho más inteligente que nosotros… —comentó el aprendiz de herrero, sonriendo a medias.

—¿Entonces él está bien? ¿Sólo tenemos que sacarlo de ahí? —intervino Jade, poniéndose de pie, decidida y llena de esperanza—. ¡Entonces podré cumplir con mi palabra! ¡Hagámoslo de una vez! ¡Liberémoslo!

Pero antes de que ésta intentara trepar por el palo mayor para soltar las ligaduras del prisionero, Tía Dalma la detuvo inmediatamente.

—Espera un momento, jovencita —dijo—. Es muy peligroso tocar esa enredadera demoníaca, podrías ser atrapada por ella y condenada a vivir un infierno en tu mente y terminar como los pobres infelices que hemos visto en la playa. ¿Por qué no me lo dejas a mí?

Obediente, la chica se hizo a un lado y dejó que la pitonisa se acercara a la misteriosa planta. Luego de observarla detenidamente por unos momentos, sacó rápidamente un extraño cuchillo de entre sus ropas y se lo clavó firmemente e la enredadera que, para el espanto de todos, emitió un horripilante aullido de dolor que resonó como un eco por toda la isla, llamando la atención de los que estaban en la playa, estremeciéndolos de terror.

Interpretando aquel grito como una especie de alarma, el recién llegado Barbossa azuzó aún más a los tripulantes del _Perla Negra_ y el _Hai Peng _para que se apresuraran con los trabajos que les había asignado.

—¡Vamos, bola de inútiles! ¿Por qué se detienen? ¡Rápido! ¡Recojan todo lo que nos haga falta para reparar al _Perla Negra_! ¡Debemos salir de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¿O acaso quieren terminar como estos pobres infelices? —los amenazó, refiriéndose a las antiguas víctimas de Jones que permanecían en los huesos, sujetos a aquellas horribles enredaderas.

Batallando con su gallina interior, los pobres piratas se apresuraron a recoger los restos del junco para transportarlos hasta el _Perla_.

—¿Crees que Jack esté bien? —le preguntó la preocupada Ana María a Gibbs mientras hacían su trabajo

—¿Debo creer, acaso, que estás preocupada por él? —se burló.

—¿Yo preocupada por ése tonto infeliz bueno para nada? —replicó enseguida, poniéndose a la defensiva pero tan roja como un tomate—. Por si no lo recuerdas, ése imbécil me debe un barco, y si está muerto, no podrá devolvérmelo.

—Y eso es algo que no te conviene y te preocupa muchísimo, ¿no?

—Claro que sí, idiota. ¿Y ahora por qué no nos dejamos de hablar obviedades y nos ponemos a trabajar? —y sin decir más, siguió con los suyo, volviéndole el rostro.

—Pero si tú comenzaste… —murmuró Gibbs un tanto consternado.

Mientras tanto, a bordo del drakkar, el doctor Christian Jacobson cayó al suelo tras haber sido golpeado en el rostro por el formidable puñetazo de un furioso Seagull Hood.

—¡Lo tiene de merecido por inepto! —gritó éste—. ¡No soy tan idiota como para enfrentarlo con la espada! ¿Acaso creyó que no me había dado cuenta de que usted es mejor espadachín que yo?

—¿Cómo? —exclamó el asombrado ex gobernador de Port Royal—. ¡Eso es imposible! ¡El señor Jacobson es un empedernido pacifista! ¡Nunca tomó una espada en su vida!

Alwine y Billy estaban igualmente sorprendidos, jamás habían visto al doc usando un sable, y menos atacando a alguien.

—Solamente un experto espadachín como yo puede darse cuenta de eso, señor Swann. Su gran seguridad en sí mismo, su manera de mirar y sus movimientos completamente calculados… Nuestro doctor es un sujeto muy inteligente y precavido, pero demasiado ingenuo e idealista como para ser un verdadero espadachín… Si yo lo hubiera atacado con mi sable como él hubiera querido, sería yo el que en estos momentos estaría derrotado en el suelo.

Al escucharlo, Christian sonrió y se puso de pie con aquella calma que siempre lo había caracterizado. Por fin volvía a ser el mismo de antes.

—Me siento verdaderamente feliz al comprender la razón por la que mi sobrina lo eligió a usted, señor Hood.

—¿Cómo dice? —inquirió desconcertado.

—Desde pequeña siempre ha estado encaprichada con su mejor amigo hasta el punto de querer obligarlo a ser su esposo, pero fue a usted a quien ella eligió para convertirse en una mujer completa —se limpió la sangre de la nariz con su pañuelo, sin perder su característico semblante de tranquilidad—. Tal vez lo haya hecho en forma inconsciente, pero de alguna forma se sintió atraída a usted por su personalidad fuerte y sagaz. Si pone usted más voluntad para convencer a mi sobrina de que realmente está enamorada de usted, sé que finalmente logrará rescatarla del infiero en el que ella misma se ha metido.

—Pero ella me despreció… —objetó con tristeza el pirata.

—¿No se le ocurrió pensar que acaso ella lo despreció por miedo y costumbre?

—¿Miedo y costumbre?

—Por supuesto: miedo a amar y ser amada en verdad; y costumbre por el encaprichamiento que tiene para con su amigo. Sólo usted puede ayudarla si pone más fuerza y voluntad que ella y la supera en cuanto a su personalidad.

—Se parece más a una lucha de poderes —comentó Weathervy.

—Y eso es exactamente —le sonrió amistosamente—. Es la única forma de pensar de mi sobrina Isabel.

—¿Y que hay de James Norrington? Porque él es el amigo de Isabel que usted tanto menciona, ¿no es así? —volvió a preguntar Seagull, con un dejo de celos en su tono de voz—. ¿Por qué no se casó con ella?

—Veo que usted está muy bien enterado… Porque no la ama y la considera como a una hermana. Además, jamás podrían llevarse bien como esposos; él no es tan fuerte de voluntad como usted y, a pesar de que posee un buen corazón, se deja llevar por sus debilidades. Isabel requiere de una persona más fuerte que ella y de una voluntad muy firme, y que no sea tan sentimental. Usted no es una persona verdaderamente sentimental como lo es el almirante Norrington, señor Hood, pero sé que lo es más que mi sobrina. Sé que con el paso del tiempo, si ella se hubiera casado con James Norrington, habría llegado a odiarlo profundamente —se apoyó en la balaustrada, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, perdido en sus cavilaciones—. Por un tiempo pensé que el capitán Jack Sparrow sería el hombre que lograría hacerla cambiar…

—¿Jack Sparrow? ¡Eso es una tontería! —lo interrumpió Seagull, escandalizado.

—Exactamente. Él simplemente no es un caballero y es mucho más sentimental que Norrington… Si Isabel se hubiera quedado con él, lo habría hecho destruido con su desprecio al descubrirlo tan ordinario… —Se volvió hacia Seagull—. Sé que está enamorado de mi sobrina, señor Hood; y yo sé que usted es el hombre indicado para ella, pero lo que no sé, es que si ella está dispuesta a olvidar su viejo amor y sus viejos rencores para convertirse en una verdadera mujer. Hace poco usted me acusó que fui, en gran parte, culpable del destino de mi sobrina.

—¿Lo niega, usted? —replicó furioso.

—No, no lo niego —asintió apaciblemente—. Pero también debería saber que la cordura de mi sobrina dependía en gran parte de esa decisión tan radical que tomó, si yo no le hubiera permitido tal cosa, a estas alturas ella estaría seguramente confinada en un manicomio. Sin embargo, nunca me imaginé que Isabel llegaría a tal extremo de asesinar a gente inocente… —un dejo de tristeza nubló su rostro al recordar a su amada Annete y a la pobre Elena—, hubiera preferido verla convertida en una loca antes que una asesina…

Ninguno se animó a decir nada durante algunos segundos, hasta que el doctor por fin recobró nuevamente su ánimo y declaró:

—Es por eso que debo detenerla como sea, aunque deba enfrentarme a ella y entregar mi vida para lograrlo.

—Christian… —murmuró Weathervy, tan impresionado como los demás. Seagull, en cambio, volvió la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Alrun, observándola detenidamente, suspicaz, ¿acaso había algo más detrás de la resurrección del doctor?

La elfo lo miró también y, a pesar de su frío semblante, sonrió.

El cuerpo aparentemente sin vida de Jack Sparrow cayó pesadamente sobre la cubierta, Elizabeth y Jade corrieron hacia él para asistirlo, tratando de despertarlo con fuertes sacudones y desesperados cachetazos. El pobre Will no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor ajeno.

—No se preocupen, pronto despertará —las tranquilizó Tía Dalma—. Y si tenemos suerte, no habrá perdido la cabeza. Lo importante ahora es que debemos poner a flote al _Perla Negra_ antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Demasiado tarde? —repitió el joven herrero, preocupado—. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

La pitonisa se acercó a la balaustrada, oteando con sus profundos ojos oscuros el lóbrego horizonte isleño. Estaba muy seria, como nunca antes lo había estado.

—No creo que a Davy Jones le agrade que se lleven algo que le pertenece…

En ese precioso instante, en la playa, los cuerpos de las víctimas de Jones que se encontraban atrapados por aquellas monstruosas plantas demoníacas, fueron liberados con el propósito de detener a los intrusos, despertándose como seres poseídos y endemoniados, sacando toda clase de armas estropeadas que se encontraban enterradas bajo la arena.

El capitán Barbossa y toda su tripulación se hallaban en el mismo lugar desde donde éste había divisado el _Perla Negra_ cuando notaron horrorizados el levantamiento de la inesperada hueste de enemigos descarnados que pretendían atacarlos.

Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de los hombres de Barbossa estaban desarmados, pues habían perdido sus espadas y arcabuces en el naufragio. Combatir es esas instancias contraw un enemigo así, era una completa locura.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó furioso Hector Barbossa, volviendo su rostro hacia la lejana silueta de su barco para luego volverlo inmediatamente hacia el enemigo, que iba aproximándose amenazadoramente hacia ellos—. ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer ahora, caballeros? ¿Pelear una guerra perdida?

—¡Es nuestro fin, señores! —reafirmó el pobre de Gibbs—. ¡Prepárense para entregar sus vidas a Dios! ¡El averno no espera!

—¡Quiero a mi mamá! —pidió Pintel, llorando.

—¡Adiós! ¡Adiós! ¡Wah! —se despidió de imprevisto el loro de Cotton, y salió huyendo del hombro de su sorprendido amo, dejando a todo el mundo pasmado.

—¡Ah! ¡Maldito perico traicionero! ¡Desertor! ¡No eres valiente como mi mono Jack! —gritó Barbossa, y se volvió hacia el atribulado Cotton—. A ver si te consigues otra mascota que valga la pena, Cotton.

Pero cuando apenas terminó de burlarse, fue el monito Jack el que también huyó despavorido de allí, dando chillidos de terror y dejando a su dueño con la quijada hasta el suelo.

—¡Que el diablo te lleve, mono pulgoso! —gritó furioso, con el puño en alto.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, mi capitán? No tenemos alas para salir volando de aquí —preguntó Ragetty, espalda con espalda con su amigo Pintel, muertos de miedo.

—¡Pues vamos a morir con dignidad, caballeros! ¡Jah, jah, jah! —rió el desagradable pero orgulloso pirata, sacando las espada de su funda mientras el enemigo comenzaba a rodearlos para asesinarlos brutalmente.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada**

**¡Por fin un capi nuevo! Me he propuesto escribir una página todas las mañanas, corregir todo el capítulo y contestar sus mensajes los domingos. Sólo así podré estar a tiempo como antes : ) Claro que ahora me acuesto más temprano y me levanto más temprano para eso XD ¡Por fin han rescatado a Jack! ¿Pero lograrán derrotar al enemigo y sacarlo de allí? ¡Muy pronto lo leeremos!**

_**Querida Evenstar of the Shire: ¡Hola! No te disculpés por tus tardanzas, ¡mírame a mí! XD Claro, hay que tener cuidado cuando se habla de la hija de Sao Feng… nunca se sabe, je XD La verdad nadie se mete con ella, más bien ella se mete con los demás, je XD **__**Mi historia no será escrita con gran estilo, pero me alegra que inspire a otros a escribir ^_^ ¡Podrías ser una buena guionista y adaptar novelas! ¿No te parece? : ) ¡Ja! ¡Deberías leer los horrores gramaticales y de guión que cometí durante mis escritos! Pero no los corrijo porque no quiero leerlos por la salud de mis ojos. ¡No vuelo a leer mis propias historias! Es por eso que muchas veces olvido lo que escribí en ellas y cometo barrabasadas, je XD Que bueno que encontraste tu brújula, gracias por tus ánimos, los tendré en cuenta ^^**_

_**Querida **__**Reli: mil gracias por no olvidarme, la verdad es que yo también soy algo despistada con las amistades, ¡pero nunca las olvido! : ) Espero que puedás cambiar tu pc, ¿es viejita? Tal ves sólo tengas que agregarle más memoria ram y otro disco duro más. Si tenés que cambiar a otra pc, fijate que se una a la que podás instalarle más ram y disco duro, así te dura más ^^ Mil gracias por ser tan fiel seguidora, sos de las pocas que sigue la trilogía desde el principio. Estoy haciendo una especie de "opening" animado para dar el punto final a la historia. Cuando la tenga hecha, la publicaré en Youtube ; ) ¡Ojalá me animara a escribir un libro de verdad! Soy tan gallina, je X) En cuanto a Norry y Jacky, aún falta un poco para que vuelva a aparecer ^_^ ¡Cariños para vos también, amiga!**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: no, no terminó allí, pero por lo menos no lo puse peor, je XD ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ése Seagull es un caso, ¿no? Pero no es ningún tonto, ¡además tiene la aprobación del doc Christian para ser pareja de Isabel! ¿Pero lograrán convencerla a tiempo? ¿No será demasiado tarde? : ( ¡Veremos qué pasa! Isabel, Seagull y Christian son muy testarudos… En cuanto a Jack, no está tan mal como parecía, ¿no? ; ) Pronto leeremos cómo estará mentalmente y si perdonará a Elizabeth por su traición. Bueno, eso de quedarse corta y concisa, me pasa muchas veces, je XP ¡Pero espero poder leerte yéndote por las ramas otra vez! Mucha suerte para vos también y… mandame un mensaje email para acordarme cuál era el tuyo, je XD ¡Mala memoria!**_

_**Querida **__**: ¡Hola!^^ no importa si no podés o no tenés ganas de dejar algún comentario, mientras lo hagás de vez en cuando, yo seré feliz como una lombriz : D Como verás, Christian se recuperó bastante bien del golpe que recibió, sólo que ahora sí está decidido a detener a Isabel. Alrun se trae algo entre manos, te lo aseguro… -.- Creo que el estado de Jack quedó en un sentido bastante irónico… nada más XD Digamos que fue gracias a Jacky por el que quedó así ^^ No sé cómo se lo tomará con Elizabeth cuando se despierte, tal vez la perdone o no, ya lo leeremos : ) Lo de complicarse la vida por nada, eso es lo que Jade intentó decirles desde un comienzo… : ( ¡Muchas gracias por tu ofrenda! Que por cierto estuvo muy rica y me inspiró un montón ^^ ¿Por qué será que sospechas lo correcto con lo gracioso que será tener tres capitanes en un solo barco? XD Digamos que no sufrí con la muerte de mi tía como la de mi tío, la verdad es que ella estaba ya muy mal. Por lo menos, ya no sufre : ) Lamento lo de tu familiar…**_

_**Querida **__**Akainu23**__**: ¡ey! Estoy muy bien, ¿y vos? ^_^ ¿Así que empezás el veranito, no? ¡Qué cosas! ¡Aquí ya entramos en invierno! Me supongo que ya estás en vacaciones de verano, ¿no? ¿Cuántos meces son? Aquí son cerca de tres meses ^_^ El doc tiene una lengua muy larga, ¡no teme decir lo que piensa! y tampoco teme enfrentarse a su sobrina… No sentí mucho la partida de mi tía, la verdad era que ya estaba sufriendo mucho, merecía descansar : ) Gracias por preocuparte.**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: ¿ya terminaste tu capi? ¡Yo por fin terminé el mío! XD No esperes la gran cosa con lo de el estado de Jack en mi historia porque sé que tu versión será completamente diferente a la mí, ¡y yo también la quiero ver! Creo que la mía fue un resultado de planes hechos a último momento por Jack… XD La verdad no sé cómo se comportará Jack con Elizabeth, y si recibirá un castigo de él o por parte de Will, pero pronto lo sabremos en los siguientes capis ^_^ Acertáste en decir que ya se le iba a pasar a Christian, él es mucho más lógico y maduro que todos y no iba a reaccionar como Norrington o los demás : D ¡Pero Alrun se trae algo entre manos! Me imagino que ya te repusiste de tu gripe, ¿verdad? ¡Tenés que cuidarte! No te desabrigués, ¿eh? ^_^ Al final salió ganando España, ¡viva por ellos! : D Nos leemos, cuidate mucho ^^**_

_**Querida **__**beatriz gpe: ¡Hola! El doc sabe muy bien lo que hace, no te preocupes, ^_^ Isabel, aunque ya se dio cuenta de lo mal que se portó, no creo que sea perdonada tan fácilmente por su tío : ( ¡Ja! ¿Qué te parece? ¡El doc le dio su consentimiento a Seagull para ser esposo de Isabel! ¿Pero ella lo querrá? ¡Ya lo veremos! XD Al final Jack no está tan mal gracias a su plan de último momento; en cuando a Jacky y Norry, aún no tendremos noticias de ello : ( snif… Yo también te quiero, y cuidate vos también, ¿si? ¡Mandame emails cuando quierás!**_**Bueno, finalmente se terminó hoy el Mundial de Fútbol sudafricano y la Argentina perdió horrorosamente ante Alemania, Brasil quedó sorprendentemente afuera también, Uruguay quedó orgullosamente en cuarto lugar, Alemania en tercero, la pobre Holanda quedó otra vez en segundo lugar y ¡la espectacular España ganó por primera vez la copa mundial! ¡Felicidades a todos los españoles! ¡Que viva España! ¡Que viva el pulpo Paul!**

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capi**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu ^_^ **


	22. Jack se Despierta y Jade Habla de Más

**Capítulo 21: Jack se Despierta y Jade Habla de Más**

Mientras Elizabeth y Jade seguían con su ardua tarea de despertar al durmiente Jack Sparrow de su profundo sueño, pues roncaba a más no poder, Will Turner y Tía Dalma se hallaban oteando persistentemente el horizonte en busca de algún acontecimiento extraño. Aunque no lograban divisar nada, podían sentir que los rodeaba una especie de tenebrosa atmósfera que ponía la piel de gallina a cualquiera.

—¡Escuchen, es el lorito de Cotton! —exclamó Jade de repente, poniéndose de pie y mirando a su alrededor con insistencia, buscando al animalito.

—¿El loro de Cotton? —repitió Will, preocupándose aún más, pues sabía que cuando el ave se separaba de su dueño, era porque existía un gran peligro.

—¡Allí viene! —anunció la niña, corriendo llena de alegría hacia el castillo de popa para recibir al animalito entre sus manos.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —lo saludó mientras éste trepaba a su hombro.

Entonces, se escuchó el chillido de un pequeño mono y, segundos después, fue el peludo Jack el que saltó a los brazos de la jovencita, temblando de miedo y acurrucándose en ellos.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tiemblas así? ¿Estás asustado? —inquirió desconcertada.

—¡Nos vamos a pique! ¡Nos vamos a pique! ¡Wah! —explicó el loro a su manera.

—Algo malo pasa con Barbossa… —murmuró el joven herrero, y se volvió hacia la pitonisa, mucho más afligido que antes—. ¡Debemos ir a ayudarlo de inmediato!

—¿Y cómo? —replicó la mujer—. ¿Tienes idea de cómo hacerlo? Porque yo no la tengo, jovencito. Si vamos así sin más, podríamos perecer bajo el poder de Jones.

—¡Pero usted puede usar alguno de sus hechizos! —insistió.

—Estamos en los dominios de Davy Jones, mis poderes aquí son casi inútiles.

—¿Entonces qué haremos? ¿Quedarnos aquí y dejarlos morir? ¡Eso no es justo! —intervino Elizabeth sin atreverse a abandonar al "bello durmiente", quien se encontraba recostado sobre la cubierta con la cabeza descansando cómodamente sobre su regazo.

—¡Yo los ayudaré! —declaró decidida la hija se Sao Feng.

Y antes de que sus compañeros reaccionaran a sus palabras, la chica se sacó de encima a las temerosas mascotas y, con una agilidad sorprendente, corrió velozmente hacia la balaustrada de estribor y la sorteó de un salto, cayendo de pie sobre la arena a varios metros de altura, dejando a sus compañeros con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Jade! ¿Te volviste loca? ¡No sabemos lo que está pasando! —le gritó Will desde arriba, asomado a la balaustrada junto a Tía Dalma y Elizabeth.

—¡Regresa, por favor! —pidió la afligida hija del ex gobernador.

—No se preocupen por mí —les sonrió Jade, girando hacia ellos, —. Sé muy bien lo que hago. Además, nunca me atrevería a dejar desprotegidos a Wai y mis hombres, ni tampoco al señor Barbossa y a sus hombres.

Y poniéndose seria, salió corriendo en dirección hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban Barbossa y los demás… sólo para tropezar más allá con un pedazo de madera y caer de cara a la arena. Avergonzada, la jovencita china se levantó lentamente y miró hacia el _Perla Negra_ en donde Will y las dos mujeres la miraban con cara de preocupación y desconcierto. Tragando saliva, la chica se despidió con una tímida sonrisa y nuevamente emprendió su camino.

—No podemos dejar que se vaya sola. Yo la acompañaré —declaró William sin quitarle la vista de encima a la figurilla que comenzaba a desaparecer en la lejanía.

—Yo también iré contigo —dijo la decidida Elizabeth.

—Y yo también —declaró Jack Sparrow, parado muy campante detrás de ellos como si nada pasara.

—¡JACK! —gritaron ambos jóvenes, sobresaltados—. ¡Despertaste!

—Y no gracias a ustedes, por cierto… —replicó con su habitual sarcasmo, pero enseguida puso cara de desconcierto—. Momento… ¿estaba dormido?

—Estabas soñando la pesadilla eterna, Jack —le contestó Tía Dalma a sus espaldas.

—¡AH! —gritó el asustadísimo pirata, que de un brinco quedó en medio de Elizabeth y Will, mirando a la pitonisa con ojos tan grandes como platos, hasta que la reconoció.

—¡Tía Dalma! —sonrió de oreja a oreja, acercándose a ella con su acostumbrado andar tambaleante—. ¡Felices los ojos que te ven! ¿Vienes de paseo? Tú le das un agradable sentido macabro a cualquier delirio.

Ante aquellas palabras tan ambiguas, la mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír a medias.

—Nos cree una alucinación —opinó el joven herrero, decepcionado.

El capitán Sparrow se volvió hacia él sin perder la sonrisa a pesar de haberse molestado con aquel comentario desdeñoso.

—William, dime algo: ¿no has venido a pedirme ayuda para salvar a una damisela en peligro o… ¿la peligrosa es ella? Lo que sea —concluyó su sarcasmo con un alzamiento de hombros.

—Claro que no.

—No tienes a qué venir entonces. De hecho, no puedes. ¡Tú no estás aquí! —replicó sonriendo.

—Jack —intervino Elizabeth, preocupada, no podía creer que él había perdido la razón—, esto no es una ilusión, es real.

Para sorpresa de la joven, éste se le quedó mirando como si ella fuera una aparición espectral, como si fuera parte de los horrores que él había experimentado en sus pesadillas.

Sin poder formular palabra alguna, el angustiado pirata se acercó a Tía Dalma en busca de alguna buena explicación para el caso.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

—¿Es que no te acuerdas, mi querido Jack, que fuiste devorado por el Kraken?

El aludido alzó una ceja, sinceramente confundido. Su mente no lograba aclararse del todo, sus recuerdos y su memoria se encontraban en un completo caos.

—¿Me confundió con una carnada?

La pitonisa sonrió.

—Algo por el estilo. Ahora estás en los dominios de Davy Jones: en el fondo.

Jack movió de aquí para allá sus ojos oscuros, nervioso y sorprendido.

—Ya lo sé. Sé en dónde estoy. No creas que no lo sé —rebatió con un dejo de duda en su voz pero sin intención alguna de demostrarlo—… ¿Tienes queso?

—¿Cómo? ¿Queso? —repitió, desconcertada.

—Sí, queso. ¿Acaso no lo conoces? Es el producto de la cuajada de la leche, que puede ser leche de cabra, de vaca…, de burra…

—¡Jack, venimos a rescatarte! —insistió Elizabeth—. ¿Acaso no era esto parte de tu plan? ¿No lo recuerdas?

El capitán del _Perla Negra_ giró hacia ella e inclinó la cabeza.

—¿De verdad? Se los agradezco —replicó con marcado tono irónico, aproximándose a ella con su clásico contoneo…

Había algo en él que lograba atemorizarla, tal vez era… ¿un rencor tan grande y frío como un témpano?

Jack se detuvo y miró a su alrededor.

—.Me parece que ustedes ya no tienen una nave, ¿verdad? —aventuró, acercándose un poco más—. Pero como yo sí poseo una y ustedes no, ustedes son los que necesitan rescate, y la verdad no estoy de buen humor ahora.

—Escucha, Jack —lo interrumpió el joven William Turner—. No tenemos tiempo para dar explicaciones. Barbossa y los demás están en peligro, ¿entiendes? Y la hija de Sao Feng acaba de irse para ayudarlos. Ahora nosotros debemos ir tras ella y ayudarlos también.

—¿La hija de Sao Feng está aquí con ustedes? —inquirió entre sorprendido—. ¡Pero cómo se le ocurre meterse en semejante nido de víboras a esa niña! De todos modos parece que no pueden dejar de meterse en problemas sin mí… ¡vamos a ayudarlos! —declaró con su característica impetuosidad, pero cuando apenas dio un paso, cayó de bruces al suelo.

—¡Jack! ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Will muy afligido mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Elizabeth también quiso ayudarlo, pero el pirata la rechazó con un silencioso empujón. Fulminándola con la mirada.

La pobre chica se quedó de una sola pieza, con el corazón rebosante de dolor por aquel desprecio.

—¡Me muero de hambre y de sed! —declaró desfallecido—. Es como si no hubiera probado bocado en meses… Ni ron…

—Es porque en verdad no has probado bocado en meses —le dijo Tía Dalma.

—¡Oh! ¿Pasé meses sin tomar una sola gota de mi amado rona? —fue lo único que atinó a decir el famélico capitán Sparrow, quedándose un momento con la mirada fija en el vacío, tratando de razonar aquella increíble información—. Por causalidad… ¿no tendrán queso?

—¿¡Otra vez con lo del queso, Jack! ¡Estamos metidos en un buen lío! ¡Olvídate del queso! —protestó el muchacho, exasperado.

—¿Entonces no tienen queso? ¿Ni un pedacito?

—¡NO!

—Ah, bueno… —asintió un tanto desilusionado—. Supongo que si hubieran tenido queso, me habrían dado el queso cuando les pedí el queso; pero como no tienen queso, no pueden darme el queso cuando les pido el queso, ¿no?

—¡Y sigue con el queso! —suspiró de mala gana el aprendiz de herrero.

—¡Jack! ¡Debemos ayudar a Jade y a los demás antes de que sea demasiado tarde! —le pidió Elizabeth.

—¿Y cómo piensas ayudarlos, eh? —rebatió el aludido—. Sea lo que sea que los esté atacando, estoy seguro de que ustedes no harán ninguna diferencia, ¿saben?

—Pero…

—¿Por qué no se lo dejan a la pequeña Jade? —les aconsejó con una gran sonrisa.

—¿A Jade? ¡Pero es una niña muy torpe! ¡La asesinarán! —replicó Will muy enfadado—. ¡Estás loco si piensas que me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada y dejarle todo el trabajo a una niña!

Y dicho esto, se dirigió hacia la escalinata, pero no pudo ir más allá, puesto que Jack Sparrow le colocó el filo de su espada en el cuello, deteniéndolo.

—Quietito ahí, potrillo desbocado. Si te digo que dejes a esa niña torpe e idealista hacer sola el trabajo, es porque sé muy bien lo que hago, _savvy?_

—¡Pero, Jack! —se quejó Elizabeth, acercándose a ellos.

—¡Ah, ah! —la detuvo apuntándola con el dedo de la otra mano—. Confía en mí en la medida de lo que no confío en ti y verás que tengo toda la razón.

Elizabeth, desconcertada, no supo cómo interpretar aquella extraña sentencia.

—Mi querida Tía Dalma —volvió a hablar el pirata, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—, creo que deberías encontrar la manera de reparar mi amado navío lo más rápido posible. Solamente dispondremos de muy poco tiempo para hacernos a la mar después del ataque de Jade.

A diferencia de los dos jóvenes, Tía Dalma comprendió claramente al capitán Sparrow y se acercó a la balaustrada de babor y se quedó mirando en la dirección en donde se encontraban Barbossa y su tripulación, lugar a donde iba la hija de Sao Feng.

—Así que la pequeña jovencita guarda una carta bajo la manga…

Para el horror y la desesperación de los piratas, los muertos vivos eran prácticamente interminables; cuando acababan con uno, siempre aparecía otro por detrás. La tripulación del desaparecido _Hai Pang_ se había reducido a un pequeño grupo de piratas occidentales y orientales gracias al frenético y violento ataque se aquellos seres sin voluntad que eran manipulados por la maldad y el hechizo del capitán Davy Jones. Rodeados como estaban, los piratas no parecían tener ni una pizca de posibilidad se salir vivos de aquella isla.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Éste es el cuento de nunca acabar! ¡Corran hacia el _Perla Negra_ y llévense lo que puedan! —gritó el capitán Barbossa a los suyos mientras seguía combatiendo valientemente contra dos de sus enemigos.

—No me lo repetirán dos veces —declaró el contramaestre Gibbs, pero en cuanto quiso poner en práctica lo ordenado, más de esos seres sobrenaturales emergieron de las oscuras arenas para atacarlo a muerte.

—¡No te separes de mí, Wai! —le pidió el joven Su Shi a la aterrorizada muchacha que se mantenía escondida detrás de él.

El chico era de la misma edad de Will, y aunque no tenía el mismo valor y arrojo que nuestro querido herrero, era los suficiente noble y leal como para dar su vida por las personas a las que amaba o servía.

—E-este es el fin, compañero… —dijo el tembloroso Pintel, espalada con espalda con su compañero.

—Fu-fue un gusto conocerte, compañero… —gimió el lloroso Ragetti, tomándose de la mano de su amigo a modo de despedida.

Pero justo en el momento en que uno se los sables de los enemigos estaba a punto de cercenar la cabeza de Cotton, apareció la valerosa Jade.

—¡Quietos ahí, esbirros de mal! —gritó dese lo alto del acantilado. Todo el mundo se detuvo y se le quedó mirando, muy extrañados.

Notando con orgullo que todos habían reparado en su presencia, la jovencita siguió con su discurso de presentación:

—¿¡Cómo se atreven a atacar a unos pobres piratas que llegaron a esta tenebrosa isla con el único y noble propósito de salvar a una persona querida! ¡Nunca les perdonaré el haberse entrometido entre la amistad y el amor! —los apuntó con uno de sus espadas gemelas—. ¡Yo los castigaré en el nombre de Confucio y sus enseñanzas!

Ni una mosca se escuchó luego de aquella retahíla de palabras empalagosas, todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron con la boca bien abierta.

—¡Demonios! —se quejó Hector Barbossa, dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano—. ¡Que el diablo me ahorque y me mande a lo más profundo del averno si tengo que ser rescatado por esta mocosa horrorosamente cursi! ¡Yo no vine aquí con el "noble" propósito de salvar la vida de una persona "querida"!

—Creo que con eso de "haberse entrometido entre la amistad y el amor" fue demasiado exagerado… y cursi —comentó Ana María.

—Siempre mete a Confucio en cosas como éstas… —murmuró la avergonzada Wai.

Al ver que todos comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos, criticándola, la chica se puso furiosa e infló las mejillas, poniéndose toda colorada.

—¡Bueno! ¡Se acabo! ¡Sólo vine a ayudarlos! —Y para el asombro de ambos bandos, Jade se lanzó desde lo alto del acantilado y cayó de pie ente ellos, y apuntando majestuosamente al enemigo con una de sus armas, declaró:

—¡Yo sola acabaré con todos ustedes!

…...

Mientras tanto, momentos antes de que el _Holandés Errante _y el _Endeavour_ tomaran rutas diferentes, el despiadado Lord Cutler Beckett había mandado a llamar de inmediato al almirante Norrington para aclarar algunos incidentes ocurridos hacía poco a bordo del barco insignia.

Suponiendo ya que Beckett había descubierto su participación en la fuga del gobernador Swann, el oficial se dirigió hacia su oficina dispuesto a soportar lo mejor que pudiera las represalias.

—¿Me mandó a llamar, Lord Beckett? —preguntó con frialdad. Despreciaba con todo su ser a aquel hombre cruel y manipulador.

Sentado frente a su escritorio, firmando algunos papeles, el mencionado hombrecillo apenas le prestó atención, su pálido rostro inexpresivo no reveló absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pensando.

—Usted sabe que la traición no tiene cabida en la armada, ¿no es así, almirante? —le respondió sin alzar la mirada, la insensibilidad de su voz era realmente alarmante.

—Sí, señor.

—Y el castigo por cometer traición es la pena de muerte, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor.

Beckett alzó la vista y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa siniestra.

—Bien. Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo con eso, ¿no? —volvió a dirigir su atención a sus papeles—. Procedan.

Y desde las penumbras de la cabina, justo detrás del desconcertado Norrington, emergieron dos hombres enormes para tomarlo prisionero, sujetándolo fuertemente por ambos brazos. Mercer, el malvado esbirro de Beckett, también estaba allí. El prisionero ni siquiera se resistió, seguía mirando con desprecio a su captor.

—Como usted se habrá dado cuenta, almirante Norrington, estamos muy bien enterados de que fue usted el que ayudó al gobernador Swann y a ese mocoso sordo a escapar —dijo Cutler, levantándose de su escritorio con aparente tranquilidad—. ¿Acaso creyó que éramos tan tontos como para no darnos cuenta que usted estaba implicado?

—No, señor. Si el gobernador Swann hubiera desaparecido él solo, no habría suficiente evidencia en contra mía, pero con la desaparición del joven Billy, cualquiera habría adivinado mi implicación en la fuga —respondió con un marcado tono de sarcasmo.

El poderoso hombre de las Indias Orientales lo fulminó con la mirada, furioso.

—¿Por qué demonios sigue aquí? ¿Por qué no huyó con ese patético gordo cobarde?

—¿No sabe usted acaso el dicho que reza más o menos así: "Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca?".

—Así que me tiene como a su enemigo luego de que le otorgué el título de Almirante.

—Un título ganado con la sangre de inocentes no tiene por qué ser agradecido.

Cutler Beckett sonrió otra vez y caminó tranquilamente hacia el flamante oficial, contendiendo a dura penas la ira que sentía ante el desafío de aquel hombre que ya no se dejaba manipular ni por sus debilidades ni por nadie.

—Usted está esperando el momento justo para traicionarme, ¿verdad? Es por eso que no se marchó con los demás, está dispuesto a dar su vida con tal que quitarme de en medio y resarcirse de sus… ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Pecados?

James sonrió despectivamente a modo de respuesta. Ambos hombres de férrea voluntad estaban enfrentados cara a cara a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

—Entonces, no tendrá objeción con que debe recibir un castigo ejemplar por su traición.

—Ninguna. Siempre estoy listo para ver la muerte a la cara.

—¿Y quién dijo que lo castigaré con la muerte? —replicó sonriendo macabramente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —James se alarmó, temeroso de lo peor, temeroso de que Jacky hubiera caído en manos de Beckett.

—Que usted debe recibir un castigo ejemplar, almirante… Uno muy especial. Uno que ni se lo imagina…

El tono de su voz sonó realmente alarmante y terrorífica.

—Jacky… —susurró Norrington, desolado. Ella era su única debilidad.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¿Podrá Jade luchar ella sola contra un enemigo tan numeroso? ¿Por qué Jack confía tanto en ella? ¿Por qué su manía con el queso? ¿Cuál es la carta secreta de Jade? ¿Y cuál será el castigo que Beckett tiene planeado contra James? ¿De verdad tendrá capturada a Jacky o sólo es una idea de James? ¡Muy pronto lo sabrán! **

**Querida ****Harisha****: no, ninguna dama puede resistirse a los encantos de Seagull, siempre y cuando él se lo proponga XD Y sí, tanto él como el doc están sufriendo por lo que Isabel se convirtió… : ( pero ya sabemos que los dos son tan testarudos como ella : ) Mirá vos, yo tampoco suelo caer por el galán de la peli ^_^ Bien, se acabó la siesta de Jack, se despertó e insiste con lo del queso y su desprecio por Elizabeth… pero cuando superen el problema de ahora, veremos que tan raro quedo XD**

ajajam.. respecto a jack era una mezcla de mis ambas supociciones; convengamos que bien no estaba, pero no estaba lo suficientemente mal como para no echarse una siestita XP este hombre siempre nos sorprende. Bueno, cada uno tiene derecho a gustarle o no las cosas, ¿no? A mí no me gustó mucho lo de los multiples Jacks y es por eso que lo cambié ^^ espero no haber molestado a nadie con ese cambio : ) Sí, yo también creo que Jack no perdonará a Elizabeth tan fácil, pero lo hará, a su manera, ¿no? :D Mil gracias por el email, te escribié en cuanto pueda ^^ porque además de despistada, soy una completa desordenada con el tiempo XP Me gusta la gente que habla hasta por loa codos, con las silenciosas me pongo muy nerviosa, je XD

**Querida ****Akainu23****: ¡Dichosa! Como yo ya terminé el colegio (hace ya varios años), no tengo la gracia de disfrutar las vacaciones colegiales, snif… ¡Disfrútalas por mí! XD Aquí en cambio, hace un frío terrible como hace años no hacía… : ( Felicidades por ganar la Primera Copa Mundial de Fútbol ^_^ ¿En serio quieren llevar al pulpo Paul al zoo de Madrid? O.O ¡ja! Nunca había odio eso de "se te ha ido la olla", es gracioso XD No, nunca dejaré de sorprenderlos XD Y Jack tampoco, nunca dejará de tirarse a pancho mientras los demás se preocupan por él :D Mola mucho leer tus mensajes : ) sí señora ;D**

**Querida ****Evenstar of the Shire****: voy a tener que pedir perdón cada dos por tres si sigo demorando así en publicar los capis, je XD**** Gracias por tus halagos, la verdad es que tengo mis propias historias originals para escribir, pero creo que no tengo la confianza suficiente como para publicarlas en verdad, tanto en libro como en comic, snif X( soy una cobarde…**** Bueno, Jack ya despertó pero no creo que perdone tan rápido a Elizabeth, como que la hará sufrir un poco antes, ej XD Besos desde un lugar desconocido, escondido entre las sombras de los deseos.**

**Querida ****: gracias por considerar a mi historia algo especial para vos ^_^ Bueno, el doc es humano, como todos nosotros, y se comporta como tal a veces, je XD además tanto él como Seagull están muy preocupados por Isabel : ) Sí, el doc ya tiene un plan, pero ya veremos si le resulta… Je, sos la segunda que declara que se derrite por Seagull XD Describiste muy bien a nuestro buen pirata atolondrado, le diste en el clavo con su posible relación con Isabel ^^ ¡Felicidades! Ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor : ) Claro que Isabel va a sufrir lo suficiente como para expiar sus pecados, de eso ni te preocupes ; ) Jack es un capo para improvisar planes, ¿no? Lo dedujo todo en unos cuantos segundos, ¡ahora vamos a ver si se recupera de los suplicios que sufrió! Pronto sabrás sobre Jacky y su pancita :D ¡mmm! ¡Me encanta el pastel de limón! ¡Millón de gracias! ¡Y viva el instinto de superviviencia!**

**Querido ****D4rK Sid3****: bueno, la verdad es que al doc se le ocurrió poner a prueba a Seagull, para saber cuánto ama a Isabel y de qué es capaz de hacer. Estoy de acuerdo con vos en que el doc es demasiado confiado, y ése siempre a sido su talón de Aquiles… : ( Las cosas no suelen darse como uno las planea… No te preocupes, aunque ahora Jack no demuestra del todo su odio por Elizabeth porque ahora están en graves problemas, pero espera a que estén solos y ya verás X) Ya ves, ahora estoy como vos, trabajo, estudio y me dio la gripe… ¡ahora me voy a demorar el doble! X( Sé que el árbitro fue un asco, como tantos otros en el mundial, pero creo que el gol de España no fue un offside. Aunque me hubiera gustado que Argentina ganara, soy lo suficiente diplomática como para comprender que hay otros treinta y pico países que también quieren ser campeones del mundo. Cosas del fútbol, ¿no? Se gana o se pierde : ) **

**Querida ****Len Dorado: ¡eso! ¡Tanto tiempo! :D las cosas están bastante feas para Barbossa y su tripulación, pero apareció la valiente Jade para nivelar las cosas, pero… ¿podrá? Como verás, Jack ya se despertó y quiere queso… XD Seagull y el doc Jacobson son las personas más fuertes emocionalmente en mi historia, así que sería muy difícil que lleguen a descontrolarse, te lo aseguro ; ) Bueno, ya te enteraste que Norry la está pasando bastante mal por culpa de Beckett, y seguirá así mientras siga con él : ( De jacky sabrás muy pronto : ) El doc es muy sabio, ¿verdad? ¡Espero que sus predicciones se hagan realidad! :D**

**¿Nada sale como uno lo planea, verdad? Pensé que publicaría este capítulo hace dos semanas atrás, pero me surgió un trabajo (pequeño, pero honesto), una fuerte gripe luego y una conexión a Internet que ahora se corta cada dos por tres… ¡A eso le llamo inesperado! Ya terminé de leer Vivir la Historia en la Inglaterra de Isabel y ahora estoy leyendo Vivir la Historia de la Rusia de los Zares, el último libro de la colección. Por fin me enganché con una serie, una serie alemana policial muy entretenida llamada Alerta Para Cobra 11, cuyos protagonistas son dos policías de carretera. Es una serie que no llega a ser demasiado seria ni demasiado cómica, pero los actores le dan un toque fresco, realista y divertido. Se va al grano en los casos sin enredos sentimentales a pesar de que uno de ellos es casado y el otro soltero. ¡Cada vuelco, choque o persecución son espectaculares! Hoy en el noticiero mostraron a Penélope Cruz como la hija de Barba Negra en la cuarta entrega de Piratas del Caribe que se verá en los cines el 20 de Mayo del 2011, según dijeron. Con eso, ahora sé muy bien cómo terminaré esta historia para Jack Sparrow : ) He visto dos pelis viejas de los años 50 "Viaje al Centro de la Tierra" y "El Jardín Secreto". Vi los documentales "La Revolución Francesa" y "Los Juicios de Núremberg" (no sé si se escribe así). Vi las pelis "Pearl Harbor" "Sunshine" con Ralph Finnes y me compré el libro La Vuelta al Mundo en 80 Días, de Julio Verne. Ya terminé de ver la novela coreana "Todo Sobre Eva" y comenzaré a ver "El Príncipe del Café", también coreana. Ahora estoy descargando la novela "Sonata de Invierno". Todas en español latino. ¡Estoy a una saga de terminar el anime de Sailor Moon! **

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	23. El Fabuloso Poder de las Espadas Gemelas

**Capítulo 22: El Fabuloso Poder de las Espadas Gemelas**

El silencio era estremecedor, un fuerte viento soplaba sobre las oscuras arenas de la isla, meciendo los cabellos y las ropas de todos los que se encontraban en el campo de batalla.

La capitana Jade, de pie frente a un impresionante grupo de hombres títere, estaba preparada para luchar contra ellos y así liberar de una muerte segura al capitán Barbossa y a sus hombres, quienes todavía permanecían rodeados por aquellos engendros, pobres diablos maldecidos por el cruel comandante del _Holandés Errante_.

La tensión que se respiraba era ya agobiante, de un momento a otro comenzaría la confrontación final de la que saldría victorioso el más poderoso.

Sorprendentemente, el menos dispuesto a dejar que aquella niña se enfrentara sola a aquel grupo de seres abominables, era Hector Barbossa, no sólo porque se sentía humillado por ser rescatado por una niña, sino porque de verdad le preocupaba que perdiera la vida. De una manera u otra, a pesar de que siempre se la pasaban peleando y haciéndose la vida imposible, había comenzado a tenerle cierto afecto.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, mocosa del demonio? —protestó furioso, rompiendo el breve silencio que se había hecho desde que Jade había aterrizado frente a ellos—. ¡Vete ya mismo de aquí y deja de estorbarnos! ¡Éste trabajo es sólo para los tipos duros como yo!

—Cierre la boca y observe, señor Barbossa —replicó la decidida y valiente muchacha mientras desenvainaba el otro sable y era rodeada poco a poco por sus agresivos contrincantes—. Mi padre, el poderoso e invencible capitán Sao Feng, no ha criado a una tonta debilucha por hija.

—¿Cómo se atreve a decirle que cierre la boca al gran Hector Barbossa? ¡Mocosa atrevida! —se quejó el mencionado pirata.

—¿Crees que se atreva a usar las Espadas Gemelas, Su Shi? —le preguntó la preocupada Wei.

—Creo que sí —respondió éste, igual de afligido que ella—. No tiene otra alternativa si quiere salvarnos la vida.

—¡Pero su cuerpo es demasiado frágil! ¡No podrá soportar semejante poder!

—Lo sé… —admitió, sintiéndose tan abatido como ella. Si Jade se atrevía a usar el poder de aquellas armas legendarias, solamente tendría una pequeña chance de salvar sus vidas.

Las marionetas de Jones habían rodeado por completo a la niña china, blandiendo amenazadoramente sus armas herrumbradas, dispuestos a acabar con ella. Jade, sin sentir un ápice de miedo, se mantenía tan quieta como una estatua, solemne, con los sables gemelos cruzados frente a ella y con la mirada fija en el enemigo, concentrada plenamente en la batalla que, de un momento a otro, iba a estallar.

De repente, uno de los maldecidos profirió un aullido aterrador a modo de señal, dando inicio a una tremenda arremetida en grupo, abalanzándose contra la jovencita.

Jade sonrió.

—¡ATAQUE DE LUZ Y OSCURIDAAAD! —gritó inmediatamente a la vez que se arrodillaba y clavaba las espadas contra el suelo.

Entonces, para el asombro de todos, dos grandes destellos salieron de aquellas armas, uno de color blanco resplandeciente y el otro de color negro, que chocaron contras los primeros enemigos y los atravesaron inmediatamente para impactar contra otros. Los que eran tocados por la luz blanca, se evaporaban en el aire, en cambio, los que eran tocados por la luz negra, se desintegraban convirtiéndose en polvo. Muchos de ellos fueron destruidos en un santiamén.

—¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué están esperando? ¡Huyan hacia el barco! —les espetó la joven guerrera china al darse cuenta de que sus compañeros se habían quedado completamente anonadados.

Wai, quien ya antes había visto los espectaculares ataques de las espadas, pudo recobrar el dominio de sí misma y comenzó a pedirle a los demás que se dirigieran inmediatamente hacia la seguridad del _Perla Negra_ antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Poco a poco lograron salir de aquel estado catatónico en el que habían entrado y comenzaron a huir hacia la dirección pedida.

—¡Larguémonos de aquí! —exclamó Ragetty, y salió corriendo. Pintel, ni lerdo ni perezoso, lo imitó.

Ana María y los demás también hicieron lo mismo, pero la mayoría de los sirvientes de Sao Feng dudaron en escapar, pues no deseaban abandonar a su Señora por temor a una terrible represalia por parte de Sao Feng, y porque le debían su completa fidelidad a su joven ama.

—¿Qué pasará con la mocosa? —inquirió Barbossa con aparente indiferencia pero reticente a abandonarla.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella cuando ya no pueda seguir luchando —le aclaró Su Shi.

—¿Cuándo ya no pueda seguir luchando? ¿Qué significa eso? —replicó, abalanzándose peligrosamente hacia él, con la espada aún en su mano—. ¡Explícamelo antes de que te arranque el pellejo!

—Las Espadas Gemelas Yin Yang son demasiado poderosas para ella —Wai intervino apresuradamente, temblando de miedo pero deseosa de proteger a su admirador de la ira de aquel hombre peligroso—. El cuerpo de mi ama se debilita enormemente cuando las usa y siempre termina perdiendo el conocimiento al final.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo puede resistir cuando usa esas condenadas espadas?

—Diez minutos —fue la preocupante revelación.

—¡Rayos…! —exclamó el pirata, y tanto él como ella, dirigieron su preocupada mirada hacia la jovencita que seguía aplastando al enemigo con irrefrenable voluntad. Cuando ella ya no pudiera seguir luchando, se verían obligados a rescatarla, ¿pero tendrían el tiempo suficiente como para hacerlo?

…..

Mientras tanto, a bordo del _Perla Negra_, Elizabeth divisó a los primeros piratas que corrían a todo lo que daban hacia el barco.

—¡Jack! ¡Will! ¡Allí vienen! —exclamó señalando hacia los que llegaban.

Los dos hombres se apresuraron a acercarse a la balaustrada.

—Por fin lo lograron —dijo el joven herrero.

—¿Tendrán queso? —inquirió el capitán Sparrow.

Elizabeth y Will lo miraron un tanto fastidiados.

A los huidos les tomó cinco minutos abordar el _Perla_, y pusieron al tanto de lo que pasaba a nuestros cuatro protagonistas, alarmándolos muchísimo por los extraños enemigos que los habían emboscado y el aparente poder oculto de Jade. Y mientras Jack le preguntaba a cado uno de los recién llegados si tenían algo de queso, dejándolos obviamente desconcertados, Will se acercó a Tía Dalma, evidentemente muy preocupado por el destino de todos.

—¿Qué haremos? Si llega a ser cierto que sólo tenemos menos de cinco minutos para escapar de aquí antes de que el resto del enemigo nos alcance, no tendremos el tiempo suficiente para reparar el barco.

—Navío. Se dice "navío", joven Turner; no barco —intervino el inoportuno y aparentemente despreocupado capitán.

—Eso no viene al caso, Jack.

—Claro que sí. Es de mi querido _Perla_ del que se está hablando —replicó fresco como una lechuga.

Fastidiado, William bufó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Era imposible sostener una conversación coherente con aquel hombre.

—He notado que tienes unos compañeros bastante inusuales, Jack —intervino la pitonisa con una media sonrisa.

Éste se le quedó mirando bastante desconcertado.

—¿Te refieres al joven Turner y compañía o a esos odiosos bichos de porquería? —señaló por sobre su hombro hacia un basto grupo de cangrejos negros que merodeaban la embarcación y la playa.

—Ésos últimos.

—¡Ah! Pues en un principio creí que eran parte de mis pesadillas, pero ahora creo que también forman parte de esta pesadilla… Aunque también creo que podía formar parte de mi dieta… —finalizó afirmándose a la balaustrada para poder admirar con verdadero apetito a aquellos crustáceos.

—Fíjense en esto —les advirtió Tía Dalma, y sonriente sacó una pata de cangrejo con varios orificios sobre su hueso de la bolsa que siempre cargaba encima. Llevándosela a los labios, comenzó a tocarla como si fuera una flauta, produciendo una extraña melodía que cautivó inmediatamente a los crustáceos, quienes comenzaron a subir por el casco del barco para repararlo con sus patas, utilizando sus propios cuerpos como parte del material.

—¡Asombroso! —exclamó Elizabeth, mirando todo desde la balaustrada, como los demás.

—¿No podrías decirle a alguno de ellos que suba para servirme de cena? —sugirió el famélico Jack Sparrow a la pitonisa sin sacarle la vista de encima a los cangrejos

—A este paso podremos hacernos a la mar muy pronto —murmuró Will, sintiendo que la esperanza volvía a nacer en su corazón.

Ajena a todo eso, la hija de Sao Feng estaba a punto de realizar su último ataque sobre los pocos enemigos que quedaban. Cruzando los sables sobre su pecho, la decidida jovencita extendió los brazos como si fuera una cruz y gritó:

—¡GRAN TEMPESTAD YIN YAAANG!

E inmediatamente comenzó a girar como si fuera un verdadero torbellino, barriendo y eliminando al resto del enemigo en un santiamén. Aquel era el poder más fuerte que ella podía efectuar, y también el último, puesto que cuando se detuvo, cayó pesadamente de espaldas al suelo, completamente inconsciente.

—¡Ama Jade! —gritó la esclava Wai, y corrió desesperada a su lado junto con Su Shi.

En cambio, el capitán Barbossa miró a su alrededor, sorprendido de que ningún enemigo había sobrevivido a semejante ataque.

—No puedo creer que una niñita así tenga tanto poder… —murmuró, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Pero lamentablemente no tuvo más tiempo para asombrarse, pues con horror notó que nuevos enemigos comenzaron a surgir de las profundidades de la arena. Esta vez eran los esqueletos descarnados de antiguos maldecidos por Davy Jones que aún portaban sus sables.

—¡Demonios! —rugió el pirata y, sin pérdida de tiempo, corrió hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban Jade y sus sirvientes y la alzó entre sus brazos como si fuera una pluma—. ¡Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí antes de que nos rodeen!

—¡Trae las espadas sagradas, Su Shi! —le pidió Wai mientras comenzaba a correr por detrás de Barbossa.

El muchacho, tomado por sorpresa, se quedó mirando unos instantes a esas armas. Era un honor tener en sus manos algo tan sagrado y él no se sentía merecedor de semejante responsabilidad… Además, siempre había corrido el rumor de que esas espadas podían sacar lo mejor y lo peor de cada persona cuando era utilizada y de que sus poderes eran diferentes según quién las utilizara…

—¡Oye, chino estúpido! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —le gritó el capitán, deteniéndose unos momentos para azuzarlo—. ¡Más te vale que traigas esos sables antes de que te desuelle vivo!

—¡S-sí! —asintió con un susurro, y alzó las armas tratando de no pensar en nada y salió corriendo por detrás de sus compañeros con los enemigos pisándole los talones.

Mientras los perseguían, las calaveras proferían gritos espeluznantes, y aunque corrían con torpeza, blandían amenazantes sus espadas en contra ellos.

Para cuando los tres perseguidos lograron llegar cerca del barco pirata, se asombraron al ver a un inmenso grupo de cangrejos cubriendo en su totalidad el casco de la embarcación.

—¡Están atacando a mi _Perla_! —rugió furioso Hector Barbossa.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos? —gimió la llorosa Wai, tomándose del brazo del felicísimo Su Shi—. ¡No tenemos para dónde escapar!

—¡OOOEEEEEH! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO SUBEN DE UNA VEZ! —los sorprendió la voz de William Turner que gritaba desde el _Perla Negra_—. ¡SUBAN ANTES DE QUE LOS ALZANCEN!

—¡ESO YA LO SABEMOS, JOVEN TURNER! —replicó Barbossa bastante enfadado—. ¡ES A NOSOTROS A QUIENES ESTÁN PERSIGUIENDO!

Y luego de este cruce de opiniones, los tres fugitivos siguieron corriendo hacia su salvación.

A una orden de Ana María, Cotton lanzó una escalera de soga sobre el casco por donde Barbossa y los demás subieron en un santiamén hasta llegar a salvo sobre la cabina principal. Uno de los esqueletos que los perseguía quiso subir también, pero la pirata cortó la escalera con un cuchillo y éste cayó pesadamente sobre sus compañeros. Pero los esqueletos no se daban por vencidos y comenzaron a trepar por el casco utilizando a los cangrejos como si fueran una especie de escalones, dando horribles alaridos de guerra mientras trepaban.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Seremos las victimas de éstos monstruos? —se quejó Barbossa en cuanto se reunió con Tía Dalma y Jack Sparrow después de dejar a Jade bajo el cuidado de su gente y haberse asegurado de que ella pronto estaría bien.

—Pues pronto lo verás —sentenció la pitonisa, dedicándole un pícaro guiño y una media sonrisa y enseguida volvió a tocar la extraña flauta.

Tan pronto como recibieron la nueva orden, la oscura comunidad de cangrejos comenzaron a mover el enorme navío, transportándolo sobre sus lomos, otros se dedicaron a desprenderse del casco junto con el enemigo, cayendo juntos al mar.

La tripulación, asombrada, se dedicó a contemplar todo aquel extraño espectáculo desde la seguridad de la balaustrada de la cubierta principal. Poco a poco, la costa de aquella isla extraña y sus peligros comenzaban a alejarse de su vista a medida que iban adentrándose cada vez más y más en las misteriosas aguas del mar del peligroso universo de Davy Jones.

—¿Nos resultará fácil regresar a nuestro mundo? —le preguntó Elizabeth a Tía Dalma.

—Será como en una prisión —respondió—: resulta fácil entrar a ella, pero difícil salir.

—Qué esperanzador… —se quejó Pintel mientras Ragetty ponía los ojos en blanco.

Ajena a esa deprimente conversación, la joven Ana María se encontraba revisando los aparejos de la nave para constatar que todo estuviera en orden para navegar con seguridad.

—¡Ana María! ¡Felices los ojos que te ven, querida! —la saludó un capitán Sparrow exageradamente efusivo, abrazándola de una manera "demasiado" cariñosa.

—¡No me toques el trasero, idiota! —replicó furiosa, dándole una buena cachetada—. ¡Además, ya me saludaste antes cuando subí a bordo, imbécil!

—¡Ah! Pero no había saludado tu hermoso trasero —objetó, fresco como una lechuga.

—¡Agh! ¡Y yo que me había preocupado por ti! —dio un furibundo taconazo al suelo.

—¿En serio te preocupaste por mí? —inquirió con voz dulzona, acercándose de lado a ella, con claras intenciones de seducirla.

Torciendo el gesto, Ana María lo rechazó con una sola mano, apartándolo.

—¿Y qué es lo que te pasa ahora, Jack? Te estás comportando mucho más idiota de lo normal.

—No dirías eso si fueras hombre y hubieras pasado varios meses de abstinencia… Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¿Y por qué no vas a molestar a la niña rica? ¿Qué no te gustaba?

Jack miró hacia donde se encontraba Elizabeth y puso cara de asco.

—Pues debo de haber tenido un pésimo gusto si antes me gustaba esa mujer… —se volvió hacia su extrañada compañera—. No hablemos de gente despreciable, prefiero hablar de queso.

—¿De queso? —ahora sí que estaba realmente confundida—. ¿Por qué quieres hablar de queso?

—¿Qué por qué quiero hablar de queso? ¿Es que acaso hay algo mejor para hablar que no sea el queso? ¿Qué tienes en contra el queso, eh? ¿Te hizo algo el queso? ¿Eh? —replicó molesto con los brazos en jarra.

—Jack Sparrow —lo saludó el capitán Barbossa, acercándose a él.

—¡Oh, Hector! Cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad? —lo saludó con aparente alegría.

—Sí. En Port Royal, ¿recuerdas? Me abandonaste —replicó con tono rencoroso.

El aludido asintió vagamente. Después de todo, no le convenía recordarlo.

—No lo recuerdo… ¿Tienes queso?

—¿Cómo? ¿Queso? ¿Y qué tiene que ver el queso con todo esto? —inquirió fastidiado.

—¿Qué qué tiene que ver? ¡Mucho!

—Escucha, Jack —intervino Will, acercándose junto con su prometida. Su voz denotaba la gran preocupación que lo embargaba—, Cutler Beckett tiene el corazón de Davy Jones, controla su barco y la tripulación.

—Se adueñó del océano y tomó prisionera a tu hermana Jacky —agregó Elizabeth.

—La canción ya fue cantada. La Corte de la Hermandad ha sido convocada —le informó Tía Dalma.

—Los dejo un minuto solos y ya ven lo que pasa… ¡Ya metieron la pata! ¡Todo se fue por la borda! —se quejó el pobre hombre y, girando sobre sus pies, intentó huir de ellos y sus problemas.

—¡Sí, Jack! ¡Todos te necesitamos de vuelta! ¡A ti y a tu hermana! —insistió Gibbs.

—¡Jack! ¡Regresa con nosotros! ¡Yo también los necesito! —exclamó Elizabeth, con lágrimas de desesperación en los ojos.

El pirata se detuvo, quedándose como clavado en el suelo, sorprendido por aquellas palabras tan sinceras por parte de la mujer que lo había traicionado cruelmente y que él tanto había admirado y amado pero que ahora odiaba con todo su corazón.

Will se había quedado mirando a su prometida, impresionado por su súplica, pero pronto se repuso y se acordó del verdadero motivo por el que él estaba allí: su padre. Debía sobreponerse a los celos.

—Jack, no tienes una tripulación y ya una te está esperando —le dijo..

El capitán Sparrow se volvió hacia ellos.

—¿Por qué debería querer navegar con alguno de ustedes? —declaró un tanto molesto—. Cuatro de ustedes intentaron matarme en el pasado, y una ya lo ha logrado… —Y miró fijamente hacia la acusada y ésta se puso muy nerviosa ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

Anonadado, Will se volvió hacia su prometida, quien no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

—¡Ah! ¿No te lo ha contado aún? —preguntó el pirata con un marcado tono de sarcasmo, acercándose a ellos y gozando con lo que había provocado—, entonces tendrán mucho para conversar mientras estén aquí… —Olvidándose por completo de ellos, giró hacia la pitonisa—. Y en cuanto a ti…

—Vamos, Jack, no me digas que no lo disfrutaste aquella vez —lo interrumpió, sonriéndole sensualmente, acariciando su enmarañado cabello.

Entonces el aludido asintió con una resplandeciente sonrisa al recordar aquel inolvidable momento.

—Sí, tienes razón. Estás adentro —y prosiguió con la lista de enrolamiento, parando frente a cada uno de los miembros de la tripulación.

—No te quiero, me asustas —le dijo a Ragetty, desmoralizándolo.

—Gibbs, puedes venir... Marty, tú también... ¡Huggg! —Fue todo lo que pudo opinar del pobre de Pintel.

—Cotton…—y se detuvo ante el dueño del ave traductora, quedándosele mirando un tanto dubitativo—. No su perico, no me convence… Aunque debo pensarlo, porque… no tendría con quién conversar…

Caminó un poco más hasta que se topó con los piratas de origen chino.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Yo soy Tae Wong. Ellos son mis hombres —respondió sosegadamente el contramaestre.

—¿Y de quién eres aliado?

—Del mejor postor.

—Tengo una nave —sonrió triunfalmente.

—Y mi lealtad será para usted… —sonrió también.

—Buen hombre —replicó complacido.

—Ésa sería mi respuesta si no fuera porque ahora le debo mi lealtad a mi gran ama Jade, la hija de nuestro gran amo y señor Sao Feng —rebatió el pirata.

—¡Ups! Eso es un gran impedimento, ¿verdad? Lo había olvidado…

—Así es.

—Bien, en ese caso… —caminó un tanto pensativo con las manos en la espalda, luego se detuvo y se volvió hacia ellos—. ¿No tendrán algo de queso?

—¿Queso? —repitió el pirata y miró a sus compañeros, quienes negaron con la cabeza y se alzaban de hombros, muy extrañados ante ese inesperado requerimiento—. Pues, no.

—¿No? ¿Ni un poquito? Bueno, no importa. Con que lleguemos a algún lugar donde haya queso… — y, esperanzado, sacó su brújula para fijar el rumbo hacia algún lugar en donde hubiera tan ansiado alimento, pero grande fue su desconcierto y preocupación cuando notó que la aguja giraba como loca sin detenerse.

—Oye, Jack —lo interrumpió el sonriente capitán Barbossa con las cartas de navegación en sus manos, a las que previamente le había arrebatado al anciano oriental—, ¿por qué no te olvidas de ese condenado queso y nos dices hacia dónde quieres ir? ¿Tienes idea de cómo salir de este lugar?

El capitán Sparrow frunció la boca, ¿cómo demonios podrían salir con vida del armario de Davy Jones?

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada**

**¿Cómo podrán salir de ésta Jack y los demás? ¿Se encontrarán con más problemas? ¿La manía de Jack por el queso acabará algún día? ¡Muy pronto lo leerán! (Espero…). Creo que en el siguiente capi aparecerá nuestra esperada Jacky Sparrow : ) ¿No creen que las espadas gemelas de Jade podrán hacerle frente a la espada de Sangre Negra?**

_**Querida **____**: Jade es una auténtica heroína frustrada, ¿no te parece? Al igual que el frustrado queso de Jack XD No te preocupes por Norry, ahora está metido en serios aprietos, pero te aseguro que, en cuanto aparezca Jacky otra vez en su vida, las cosas cambiarán para él : ) Pobre Barbossa, aunque no soporte la "honorabilidad oriental" de la pequeña Jade, tendrá que soportarla por muuucho tiempo XD Muchas gracias por tu postre, a ver cuándo puedes pasarme la receta ; ) en cuanto a tu petición, te aseguro que de que es algo que lo des por hecho ^^ Cuidate muchísimo vos también.**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: y Jade pudo nomás, Tía Dalma y Jack no se equivocaron, ¡ella sacó un par de espectaculares armas poderosas de la manga! Aparte de que el queso es riquísimo, Jack tiene un motivo desconocido hasta para él para desearlo tanto :D Así es, la pobre de Jade es demasiado solemne para los demás, ¡a ver cuándo la valoran a la pobre! Ten fe en Jacky, ella es una gorrioncita muy difícil de atrapar ; ) hasta para Beckett. Es feo andar acelerado, vos tranqui, ¿sí? ¡Nos leemos : D!**_

_**Querida **__**Yrazemita: que bueno saber de vos otra vez. ¿Y cómo está tu nena? Espero que tan simpática como debe ser, ¿no? ^^ Espero que ya estés más tranquila, estar estresado es realmente pesado : ( Escucharé esa canción : ) ¡Felicidades, licenciada! Ya que sabés tanto de leyes, ¿por qué no se puede mandar a prisión a los menores de edad que cometen homicidios como hacen en otros países? He visto que la gran mayoría no tiene arreglo y siempre vuelven a cometer otro delito. ¡Me emociona tanto hablar de eso! Me encantan las personas que saben de lo que hablan ^^ Pronto sabrás de Jacky, creo que en el próximo capítulo : D Besos, bye!**_

_**Querida **__**Jeliel M. Darkstart**__**: ¿serás una chica? La verdad es que no me acuerdo de vos, ¿me refrescarías la memoria? ¡Soy un auténtico desastre! XD Tal vez tenías otro apodo… ^^ Namarië!**_

_**Querida **__**Reli: ¡Hola de nuevo, mi querida amiga! :D Vos tranqui, que al final no publico tan seguido como antes : ( así que no te será muy difícil alcanzarme, je XD Por un motivo muy trivial, creo, a Jack se le dio por el queso, y en cuanto al castigo misterioso de Norry, lo sabrás en cuanto éste vuelva a reencontrarse con Jacky. Te aseguro que será un momento inolvidable ^^ Que a vos también las cosas te vayan muy bien en la vida, amiga : )**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: aunque Jack siente algo de lástima por Elizabeth, te aseguro que le pondrá los puntos en cuanto estén solos, sólo que ahora no es el momento… Sólo espera y verás, je ;D La verdad, creo que Norrington jamás podrá estar seguro de que Beckett tiene o no a Jacky bajo su poder, aún así, todo acabará cuando ellos vuelvan a encontrarse. Creo que Norrington ha sufrido demasiado, es tiempo de ponerlo hacia el final de su camino, ¿no? Nos hablamos ^^ **_

_**Querida…? **__**aridarck**__**: ¡ya no estoy segura! XD creo que hace tiempo no nos leemos, ¿no? :D ¿Verdad que fue shockeante la noticia del embarazo de Jacky? Norry ha tenido que cambiar un poco su forma de ser para hacer frente a tanto dolor. ¿Qué te pareció mi versión del infierno de Jack? Quise hacerlo diferente, más macabro ^^ Gracias por tus halagos ^^ me das más ganas de seguir escribiendo :D Creo que Jack y Jacky se encontrarán en el próximo capítulo, no sé si en ese momento decidirán qué hacer con el bebé, será más seguro cuando Jacky se reencuentre con Norry. Te aseguro que Will no se quedará en el Holandés Errante ni que Elizabeth será la reina de los piratas (en mi opinión, ese título no le queda, no porque no la banque, sino porque ella nunca fue una pirata en realidad). El título caerá sobre Jacky o Jade ^^ ya lo veremos en cuanto llegue el momento. ¡Espero poder leerte de nuevo!**_

_**Querida **__**Evenstar of the Shire**__**: extrañamente, el deseo de Jack por el queso es más fuerte que su amor por el ron, ¿a qué se deberá? XD Bueno, lo que pasa con Elizabeth, es que ella decidió sacrificar a Jack para salvarse a ella y los demás… Creo que no tenía otra opción… Ya veremos cuándo la perdona Jack, pero no le sera tan fácil hacerlo : ( Tal vez todo se arregle con un poquito de queso XD En cuanto a Norrington, sólo está pagando por los errores que cometió, tampoco creo que hubiera sido feliz casándose con Elizabeth, creo… Lo que sí creo, es que mantengas la esperanza de que él será feliz algún día ; ) La pobre de Jade parece un muchachito, por eso la confunden a la pobre. ¡Y ahora demostró cuán poderosa puede ser! :D No sé cuándo será el día en que pueda publicar algo original… pero de seguro que será una historieta llena de aventuras ^^ No te preocupes, pronto mejorarás; ¡yo era todo un desastre cuando publiqué mis primeros fics! Pero sé que también me falta mucho, hay gente que escribe mejor que yo ^^ Realmente no sé cómo será la nueva peli de Piratas del Caribe, a mí aún me sigue gustando más la primera… Me será raro no volver a ver a Will y Elizabeth, me hubiera gustado que tuvieran otro final… : ( ¡Nos leemos pronto! Te mando un besazo muy fuerte desde el mundo de la fantasía y los sueños! ^^**_

_**Querida **__**Akainu23**__**: ¿por qué la palabra "vacaciones" entre comillas? ¡Espero que hayás disfrutado esas tres semanas de vacaciones que te quedaban en el paraíso! :D Claro que me gustan tus reviews, siempre me alientan a escribir ^^ Qué gracioso imaginarse a la olla con unas patas y verla corriendo por ahí, ¿no? XD Aunque me precio de buena cocinera, he cocinado muy pocas veces, je XD Seguramente habrán dichos argentinos que los españoles no entiendan, ¿verdad? Y viceversa también XD ¡Qué diferente es el mundo de los europeos! Nada que ver con Latinoamérica… Me encantaría conocer alguna vez la vida de los europeos… y de los asiáticos… ¡De todo el mundo! ¡Me encantaría viajar y conocer mucha gente! :D ¿Un corte cinematográfico? ¡Qué interesante y difícil suena eso! O.O ¿Y qué te pareció la peli del Reino Prohibido? Creo que tanto a Jackie Chan como a Jet Li le venían muy bien sus roles… ¡Jet Li era algo así como una especie de Goku! ¿Y le gustó a tu mamá? ¡Cómo me gustaría que mi mamá viera películas conmigo! ¿Todas tus amigas son de afuera? Por lo menos las tienes, yo tengo tan mala suerte que siempre termino perdiendo el interés de mis amigas por mí porque nunca me hago el tiempo necesario para ponerles atención : ( Ahora Norry está dispuesto a enfrentarse a sus propios demonios, así tenga que enfrentarse a Beckett en su propio territorio. ¡Y Jack sigue traumado por el queso! XD Ese Jack… XD ¡Me despido también! Cuidate mucho ^^**_

**Por fin he publicado este capi, lo tuve casi listo por dos semanas y no encontraba ganas ni energía para corregirlo : ( Pero ahora estoy segura del porqué de mis retrasos: es la computadora. El uso de ésta me está destrozando los ojos, y como sufro de cansancio ocular, alergia a la luz y miopía, me he dado cuenta de que veo mucho menos que antes. He tenido que cambiar la fuente de Times New Roman de tamaño 12 a Arial del mismo tamaño, así puedo leer sin problemas. El cansancio físico es la consecuencia directa de mis ojos, así que decidí reducir considerablemente el uso de la internet a un solo día para recuperarme y dedicarme a enviar los emails atrasados a mi amigos, el dibujo, la lectura, los estudios y la escritura. ¡Qué jodido! Las pelis que he visto son: Los Caballeros del Sur de Bronx, Durmiendo con mi Ex, El Día de la Independencia, Honey: la Reina del Baile, Déjate Llevar, El Despertar del Diablo, etc. Con el descanso permanente de la internet, espero poder actualizar como antes, un capi por cada semana. **

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Cuídense!**

**Mil gracias por leer!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**


	24. ¿Cómo Regresaremos a Nuestro Mundo?

**Capítulo 23: ¿Cómo Regresaremos a Nuestro Mundo?**

Si alguien de la tripulación había pensado que las cosas a bordo del _Perla Negra_ no iban a empeorar más, pronto se dio cuenta de que no sería así, pues cuando apenas se adentraron al mar, se reanudó inmediatamente el terrible conflicto de liderazgo y el derecho de propiedad que sentían los capitanes Jack Sparrow y Hector Barbossa sobre el barco y su tripulación. Ambos capitanes trataban de dar frenéticas órdenes al mismo tiempo a una tripulación muy atareada pero también muy confundida. Lo que decía uno, el otro lo repetía testarudamente:

—¡Arríen las velas! —ordenó Barbossa con su poderosa voz.

—¡Arríen las velas! —repitió Jack de inmediato. Ambos iban y venían por la cubierta principal, tratándolo de controlarlo todo y a todos.

—¡Eleven al viento las brazas y escotas!

—¡Eleven al viento las brazas y escotas!

—¡Echen más las jarcias!

—¡Echen más las jarcias!

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo! —lo enfrentó Barbossa cara a cara, furioso.

—¡Tú qué estás haciendo! —Jack le replicó de inmediato, tan furioso como su compañero.

—¡No! ¡Tú qué estás haciendo!

—¡Tú qué estás haciendo!

—¡No! ¡Tú qué estás haciendo!

—¡Tú qué estás haciendo! —Jack decidió cambiar de táctica, utilizando la lógica—. El capitán de la nave es quien debe dar las órdenes.

—¡El capitán de la nave _ya_ está dando las órdenes! —Hector le rebatió enseguida con la misma viveza, dejando al pobre de Jack bastante confundido, por lo que tuvo que pensar en otra estrategia:

—Es mi nave y eso me hace el capitán.

—¡Las cartas son mías! —replicó, mostrándoselas. Sin ellas, no podrían salir del armario de Jones y eso le otorgaba cierta importancia… Pero del capitán Sparrow no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil…

—Pues eso te convierte en… ¡un cartero!

—¡No! —intervino Jade de repente, interponiéndose entre ellos dos, muy molesta—. ¡Esas son mis cartas y eso me convierte a mí en la capitana de ésta tripulación! —y le arrebató los mapas robados al sorprendido Hector Barbossa.

Entonces los tres se quedaron mirándose entre sí, desafiándose ferozmente y dispuestos a luchar por la soberanía del _Perla Negra_.

—¡Yo soy el capitán de esta nave! —comenzó Jack.

—¡No! ¡Yo soy el capitán! —objetó Barbossa.

—¡No! ¡Yo soy la capitana!

—¡No! ¡Yo soy el capitán!

—¡No! ¡Yo soy el capitán!

—¡No! ¡Yo soy la capitana!

—¿Tienen queso? —fue la inesperada pregunta de Jack Sparrow, sonriéndole estúpidamente a los dos. Jade y Barbossa no pudieron hacer otra cosa que llevarse la mano a la frente y dar un bufido de fastidio.

—¡YA CÁLLENSE! —les gritó Pintel, furioso—. ¡NO QUIERO OIRLOS MÁS! ¡YA ME CANSARON! ¡ES UNA ÓRDEN! ¿¡ENTENDIERON! ¿¡HA QUEDADO CLARO!

Toda la tripulación se le quedó mirando, sorprendida. Furiosos, los tres capitanes lo fulminaron con la mirada, por lo que el pobre tonto comprendió la torpeza de su acto y perdió el valor en un santiamén, empequeñeciéndose.

—Lo siento —comenzó a decir con una sonrisa nerviosa, temiendo a que lo mandaran a caminar por la tabla—, es que creí que como el puesto de capitán estaba en duda, mi nombre sería considerado en candidatura… Lo siento.

No queriendo perder el tiempo con un simplón como Pintel, Jack, Hector y Jade decidieron ignorarlo y se dirigieron a los empujones hacia el castillo de popa. El desventurado pirata no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio.

—Yo votaría por ti —le dijo su amigo Ragetti, acercándosele.

—¿En serio? —lo miró entre agradecido y asustado. Igualmente jamás volvería a atreverse a enfrentarse a tres capitanes al mismo tiempo… Ni siquiera a uno.

Ya en el castillo de popa, el capitán Barbossa sacó su catalejo y lo extendió cuan largo era para poder observar el horizonte, obviamente haciendo gala de su "tamaño" ante los otros capitanes, en especial, ante su compañero masculino. Jack observó aquel catalejo con una sonrisita de burla y él también sacó su propio catalejo y procedió a extenderlo… sólo para descubrir que éste era obviamente mucho más corto que el de su contrincante…

Luego de varios intentos inútiles de alargarlo, Jack se fue derrotado ante la mirada triunfal de su compañero. La pobre Jade se había quedado paradita detrás de ellos, rascándose la cabeza en un vano intento de comprender el verdadero significado de aquella extraña muestra de dimensiones de los catalejos.

Mientras la ridícula pelea de liderazgo seguía su rumbo sobre la cubierta principal, el joven Will Turner había estado buscando a su prometida por todo el barco, encontrándola por fin en la oscura bodega, sentada sobre los escalones de la escalera, tristemente ensimismada, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de aquel pequeño cuarto.

—Lo entregaste al Kraken —le dijo éste en cuanto ella se percató de su presencia.

Elizabeth le desvió la mirada, aún avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

—Eso ya quedó atrás, ya lo hemos rescatado. Olvídalo, se acabó —le dijo, visiblemente incomodada.

Cuando ella lo miró, éste le dio la espalda, claramente molesto.

—Will, no tenía elección —trató de explicarle la chica, poniéndose de pie, afligida por la fría actitud de su prometido.

—Y elegiste no decírmelo —replicó éste.

—No podía. No era justo. No era tu pena, sino la mía. Esa carga no te correspondía.

—Pero al final cargué con ella, ¿verdad? —se volvió y se acercó a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Aunque no tenía idea de lo que era… Creí que…

—¿Creíste que lo amaba? —Elizabeth completó la oración, herida por la desconfianza de su novio. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado en eso cuando ella le había entregado su corazón?

Ofendida, trató de marcharse, pero Will la detuvo tomándola fuertemente por los hombros, obligándola a enfrentarse a él.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no estaban tan cerca ni tan solos como ahora, la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro era aún muy fuerte a pesar de los malentendidos… Por un momento sintieron el impulso de besarse, pero el abismo que se había abierto entre ellos dos durante aquellos meses de separación e incomunicación, había hecho mella de alguna forma en su relación.

—Tomas sola tus decisiones, ¿cómo puedo confiar en tí? —Will le dijo al fin y a Elizabeth se le rompió el corazón.

—No lo hagas, ya no puedes… —ella le aconsejó, y huyó por las escaleras, tratando de alejarse de él y el dolor que le provocaba la forma en que él la miraba.

El pobre muchacho se quedó solo en la bodega, preguntándose por qué debían lastimarse de esa manera si aún se amaban con locura. ¿Cómo podía él atreverse a herirla así? ¿Lograrían alguna vez reconciliarse o estaba ya todo perdido para ellos?

Era ya de noche, y aunque las oscuras aguas se habían calmado, era una calma tensa, poblada de incertidumbre en un mundo desconocido y peligroso en el que ahora se encontraban navegando bajo un cielo teñido de rojo sangre. Nada podía asegurarles un destino seguro hasta que lograran regresar a su mundo.

Mientras el _Perla Negra_ se dejaba mecer por la marea envuelto en una espesa niebla, Pintel y Ragetti se encontraban observando el horizonte. Estaban sentados sobre la balaustrada de proa, cerca del bauprés, cuando vieron, horrorizados, a una gran cantidad de espectros dejándose llevar por la marea, nadando en las aguas del mar y emitiendo escalofriantes aullidos. Vestían ropas largas hechas jirones. Eran muchos, cientos de ellos. Eran las almas de los pobres desgraciados que habían muerto ahogados en el mar.

—¡Qué espanto! ¡Estremecedor! —exclamó Pintel, temblando de pies a cabeza—. ¡Esto es algo totalmente macabro!

—¿Qué crees que les pasaría si de pronto les soltáramos una bala de cañón encima? —inquirió Ragetti, menos impresionado que su compañero pero sí mucho más malicioso.

Ante esta idea malvada, los dos compañeros se miraron, curiosos por saber lo que pasaría si lo hacían. Minutos después, riendo ante semejante travesura, cada uno de los dos volvieron con una pesada bala de cañón en sus manos. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontraron con la mismísima Tía Dalma, quien se hallaba en el mismo sitio en donde ellos habían estado antes, observando ella también el lastimero desfile de espectros.

Al volverse, Tía Dalma les dedicó una terrible mirada de advertencia y los dos bolaños cayeron sobre la cubierta, rodando entre los pies de los traviesos compañeros.

—Sería una falta de respeto, ¿verdad? Muy irrespetuoso, quizá. —terminó diciendo Pintel a su amigo. No convenía enfurecer a la poderosa pitonisa.

—Estas pobres almas deberían estar al cuidado de Davy Jones —comenzó a contarles la extraña mujer, luego se volvió y siguió observando aquella macabra danza espectral. Pintel y Reagetti se le acercaron poco a poco—. Esa fue la tarea que le fue encomendada por la diosa Calipso: transportar al otro lado a aquellos que perecieron en el mar.

Giró su cabeza hacia ellos, un brillo misterioso se encendió en sus ojos oscuros y sonrió.

—Y cada diez años él podría desembarcar en la costa para visitar a quien lo amaba tanto de corazón… —su sonrisa desapareció y ella volvió su ahora triste mirada hacia aquellas almas errantes—… Pero ese hombre se ha convertido en un monstruo…

—Entonces, antes no tenía… ¿tentáculos? —inquirió Ragetti, imitando aquellas extremidades con los dedos de su mano apoyada bajo su barbilla,

—No —Tía Dalma negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar, esta vez por la añoranza y el recuerdo de cosas pasadas—. Él era un hombre tiempo atrás… —y acarició un medallón de plata que siempre llevaba colgado del cuello, uno que era sorprendentemente parecido a la tapa de la cajita musical de Davy Jones.

De pie al lado del palo trinquete, se encontraba la joven e impresionable Jade, inmersa en un mar de silenciosas lágrimas, llorando la desgracia de aquel hombre enamorado que se había convertido en un monstruo. Ella había escuchado todo sin querer.

Pintel y Ragetti se acercaron a la balaustrada, parándose al lado de la pitonisa, observando con los ojos bien abiertos la próxima escena que se aproximaba a ellos.

—Y ahora vienen los botes… —dijo el impresionado y flacucho Ragetti.

Y tal como él había dicho, una gran cantidad de botes tripulados por un espectro, llevando consigo una farola de luz mala para iluminar su camino. Estas eran las almas de las personas que habían muerto a bordo de las embarcaciones.

Alarmados, los demás tripulantes del barco pirata comenzaron a aparecer sobre la cubierta para observar aquella espantosa escena. Gibbs comenzó a cargar su mosquete preparándose para defenderse, pero Will lo detuvo.

—Ellos no nos temen. Creo que no son ninguna amenaza… —le dijo, obligándolo a desistir. Pero él tampoco estaba muy seguro de sus propias palabras—. ¿No es verdad? —le preguntó a Tía Dalma.

—Para ellos solo somos fantasmas —le respondió ésta.

—Es mejor que no los molesten. Hay que dejarlos en paz —les aconsejó el capitán Barbossa.

—¿Tendrán queso? —se preguntó Jack e inmediatamente recibió un buen golpe en la nuca, cortesía de la fastidiada Ana María.

—¡Qué bestia eres! —se quejó ésta.

Poco a poco aquellos botes comenzaron a cruzar a ambos lados del barco pirata, siguiendo su lúgubre viaje hacia un destino desconocido.

—¿Podremos volver a convertir en hombre a ese Davy Jones? —inquirió la siempre sentimental Jade.

La pitonisa la miró llena de ternura.

—Me temo que no, querida.

—¿Y habrá alguna manera de derrotarlo además de apuñalar su corazón? —quiso saber Will Turner.

—No, pero tampoco es así de fácil —le advirtió la mujer en un tono muy serio—. Aquel que apuñale el corazón del capitán del _Holandés Errante_, el suyo deberá sustituir el lugar de éste y pasar la eternidad surcando los mares. El _Holandés_ siempre debe tener un capitán.

Aquella información les pareció muy valiosa tanto a Jack Sparrow como a William Turner.

Nada más se dijo, todos permanecieron en completo silencio, uno al lado del otro, contemplando aquella macabra escena.

Ante la presencia de Elizabeth, Tía Dalma no pudo evitar sentirse algo desconcertada, pues intuía que había algo que no encajaba allí, algo que…

—Aquí hay algo que falta… Lo presiento… —murmuró.

—Tal vez sea el queso —intervino Jack con su jerga incomprensible—. He visto que ninguno de esos fantasmas lleva siquiera un poquito de queso.

La pitonisa lo miró de reojo.

—Ése trastorno tuyo acerca del queso ya comienza a preocuparme, Jack.

—¿Dices estar preocupada? Yo en cambio siento que esta falta de queso ya comienza a preocuparme, _savvy?_

—Voy a matarlo un día de éstos… —murmuro la pobre Ana María.

Al atardecer del día siguiente del viaje, cuando las almas los habían dejado hacía ya mucho tiempo y el sol rojizo comenzaba a ocultarse de nuevo en el horizonte, todos los piratas se encontraban muy preocupados al no tener un rumbo fijo qué seguir para poder salir de aquel horrible lugar… Agregando el hecho de que los pocos víveres que tenían comenzaban a escasear.

—No hay agua… —se quejó el sediento Pintel cuando intentó en vano beber algo de aquel líquido de su vacía cantimplora—. "No se nota, pero el ron se agota…" —repitió el dicho favorito de Jack Sparrow.

—Ya se agotó el ron —afirmó Gibbs, espalda con espalda con su subordinado, contemplando tristemente la botella vacía.

Jade se encontraba dando vueltas por allí, preocupada por el destino de todos hasta que se topó con la triste Elizabeth, sentada en la escalera del castillo de popa. Sintiendo compasión por ella, la niña se sentó a su lado dispuesta a consolarla.

—¿Por qué no le dices de una vez que lo hiciste por él? —le propuso con una gran sonrisa.

La joven la miró entre sorprendida y abatida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es fácil —se alzó de hombros—. Sólo una persona que esté muy enamorada o muy desquiciada puede mandar a alguien a la muerte… Y yo dudo que seas de esas últimas.

Elizabeth volvió a poner su mentón sobre las rodillas.

—Will creyó todo este tiempo que yo estaba enamorada de Jack… ¿Por qué tuvo que desconfiar de esa manera de mí cuando todo lo que hice fue por él? —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. Tuve que traicionar a Jack, no tenía otra opción… Le rompí el corazón… Lo leí en sus ojos… Vendí mi alma al diablo por Will y traicioné al pobre de Jack que confiaba tanto en mí… ¿Cómo podré seguir con todo este peso que llevo encima? Ni siquiera sé si ellos me perdonarán alguna vez…

—¿Y por qué no eres sincera y le cuentas todo lo que sientes? Es la mejor manera de aclarar los malentendidos.

—Eso no es tan fácil de hacer —replicó, alzando la vista hacia la niña. ¡Qué ingenuo podía ser uno a esa edad!

—¿Y por qué no? —la chica volvió a alzarse de hombros—. Sólo ve y cuéntales todo.

Y se levantó y se fue hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Jack Sparrow para ayudarlo a descifrar las cartas. Elizabeth no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada por la sencillez y gran energía de aquella niña.

Volvió a posar su barbilla sobre las rodillas. ¿Realmente tendría el valor de sincerarse ante su prometido y Jack?

Will, luego de contemplar a lo lejos a su triste novia sin siquiera percatarse de lo que pasaba por su mente, volvió su pensativa mirada hacia el mar, parado al lado de Tía Dalma, los dos apoyados sobre la balaustrada de babor.

—Si no dejamos esta zona de calmas ecuatoriales antes de que anochezca, temo que vagaremos sin rumbo fijo en este océano inexplorado entre ambos mundos, condenados por siempre —la pitonisa concluyó su severa y preocupante sentencia sin apartar la vista del sol poniente.

—Si seguimos sin agua, "por siempre" será mucho más pronto de lo que creo —opinó Gibbs, parándose al lado de Tía Dalma.

Angustiado, William caminó por la cubierta hasta detenerse frente al castillo de proa, en donde se encontraba el capitán Barbossa contemplando seriamente hacia estribor mientras Ragetti perseguía al mono que le había robado su ojo de madera.

—¿Por qué él no hace nada todavía? —murmuró el muchacho.

Momentos después, él y Gibbs se encontraban dando vueltas por la cubierta, tratando de descifrar el misterio de las cartas chinas.

—No tiene lógica —dijo el contramaestre.

—"El destello se ve al anochecer, no al salir el sol" —el muchacho recitó la frase escrita en las cartas, deteniéndose junto a su compañero para mirar hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban Jack y Jade, quienes estaban estudiando concienzudamente dichas cartas.

—"Caer por el borde"… ¡Bueno! ¡Yo soy el que está al borde de la locura!—se quejó Gibbs, acerca de lo leído en las cartas según la interpretación de la capitana Jade—. "Las mañanas no anochecen", ¿qué diablos significa eso? ¡No tiene sentido!

—Nada de esto tiene sentido alguno —replicó el muchacho—. Ni siquiera este mundo tiene sentido… —Se volvió hacia su prometida, pero ésta no dijo una sola palabra, seguía sentada en la escalera, con la misma mirada triste y perdida.

Mientras tanto, los dos capitanes se quemaban los sesos tratando de descifrar las extrañas y casi inteligibles frases de las cartas haciendo girar una y otra vez sus partes circulares.

—"Arriba es abajo" —descifró la joven Jade una vez que hizo girar las piezas del mapa.

—Totalmente inservible y exasperante —opinó Jack muy decepcionado y confundido—. Sobre todo si no te dice cómo encontrar queso… ¿Por qué nunca hablan claro?

La hija se Sao Feng lo miró bastante desconcertada. La jerga de Jack Sparrow aún le resultaba muy confusa. Nunca sabía si él estaba hablando en serio o no.

Ignorando aquella mirada, Jack suspiró un tanto cansado y se dedicó a divagar en su interior, conversando con su yo interior acerca del destino que le aguardaba.

"¡Déjate de dudas y apuñala el corazón!", pensó, "¡No lo hagas!", se contradijo, "El _Holandés_ debe tener siempre un capitán". "Eso es más inútil todavía", asintió de mala gana, pero nuevamente comenzó a replicarse a sí mismo: "Surcarías el océano para siempre". Abrió los ojos cuán grande pudo, esa idea sí que le había gustado mucho. "Amo el océano", pensó sonriente, "estar rodeado de agua". Jade lo observaba muy extrañada. Él siguió consumido en sus pensamientos, decidiendo qué hacer.

"¿Y amas el puerto?", se preguntó, "Prefiero el ron y el queso. Sí, me gustan.", se contestó a sí mismo, "Tocar puerto para conseguir ron y queso…, y también mujeres picantes cada diez años", pensó, completando su propia oración. "Pero diez años en un laaargo tiempo", puso cara de preocupación, "… y más cuando escasea el ron…". "Pero más larga es la eternidad" se contradijo enseguida, abriendo nuevas perspectivas ante él. "¿Y cómo la pasaría? ¿Muerto? O no… ¡Sería el inmortal capitán Jack Sparrow!".

—¡Ah! ¡Qué lindo suena! —exclamó alegremente en voz alta, Jade volvió a mirarlo muy extrañada.

—Pero al anochecer ya no importará si estoy muerto… —volvió a murmurar el pirata, bajando la mirada hacia el mapa.

—Claro que sí — le explicó la muchacha, sacándolo de sus divagaciones —. Esto hay que descifrarlo con los ojos de la mente y el corazón.

—¿Los ojos de la mente y el corazón? —repitió él con tono irónico—. Pues lamentablemente mi estadía en aquella condenada isla dejó en muy malas condiciones mi mente y corazón —Se alzó de hombros—. No consigo pensar en otra cosa más que en el queso… Espero que a Jacky le vaya mejor… o peor. Después de todo, ella y yo somos uno y para eso le patee el trasero para salvarle la vida y tener yo una chance de salvar mi pellejo.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó de repente Tía Dalma, sobresaltando a todo el mundo. Su rostro se había iluminado por la alegría y la esperanza—. ¡Ya sé cómo podremos regresar a nuestro mundo!

—¿Cómo lo harás? —quiso saber Will.

Y, para el susto y gran preocupación de Jack, ésta se le quedó mirando detenidamente con una expresión maliciosa en su rostro moreno.

—Solamente necesitamos un poderoso nexo entre este mundo y el otro… ¿Y saben qué? Ya tenemos ese nexo.

—¡Ajá…! —asintió el joven aprendiz de herrero, comprendiendo de inmediato las palabras de la pitonisa, volviéndose para mirar fijamente al nervioso capitán Jack—. Ya tenemos _un_ Sparrow, sólo nos falta la _otra_ Sparrow, ¿no es así?

—Estás en lo correcto, muchacho —asintió la mujer.

Toda la tripulación del _Perla _Negra se volteó hacia el pobre Jack Sparrow y también se le quedó mirando, poniéndolo muy nervioso. Entonces, todos empezaron a reírse maliciosamente y Jack no pudo hacer otra cosa que comenzar a reírse también.

—¿Qué pretenden hacer conmigo? —preguntó al fin, borrándosele la sonrisa.

Tía Dalma se le acercó con un contonear muy sexy y se detuvo frente a él, sonriéndole pícaramente.

—Sólo espera y verás, Jack, sólo espera y veras…

Y el pobre capitán del _Perla_ no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír forzadamente y tragar saliva.

**Notas de Una Escritora Descuidada:**

**¿Qué idea se le habrá ocurrido a Tía Dalma? ¿Dará resultado? ¿En qué ayudará Jacky Sparrow? Todo esto y mucho más lo leerán en el próximo capítulo ^^ ¡Y Jacky sale o sale en él! ¿Cómo reaccionarán Jack y los otros en cuanto le vean la pancita? XD Este capi es el más cambiado de todos hasta ahora, y Tía Dalma lo sospecha, je XD**

_**Querida Yrazema: ¡Guau! Suena muy interesante. No sé si algo así podría hacerse en la Argentina, pero como ni siquiera se les puede meter presos o en cuanto salen de algún internado para menores, los chicos menores de 18 años pueden hacer lo que quieran, incluso asesinar, después de todo, los derechos para los delincuentes, perdón, los derechos humanos, los amparan y ellos lo saben muy bien. Suena algo injusto, ¿no? Pero hasta ahora no he visto que los derechos humanos hagan algo por las victimas o sus familias : ( Vos y yo hemos sido adolecentes alguna vez y sabíamos muy bien los que estaba mal y lo que estaba bien. Hay que hacerse cargo de lo que uno hace, ¿no? ¡Mil gracias por compartir tu valiosísimo saber! ^^**_

_**Querida **__**Akainu23**__**: "Vacacines", je XD muy ingenioso X) El Reino Prohibido es una buena peli, ¿no? Por lo menos entretiene, no es larga y no te desconcentra de vez en cuando como otras mucho más elaboradas y famosas. En la leyenda china se decía que Goku era el espíritu de un Dios Mono que le encantaba meterse en líos, je XD ¡Buena suerte con el corto! ¡Banzai! ;D Por lo menos tienes amigas, cada vez que yo creo que tengo alguna, me abandona… :( Supongo que porque no soy muy entretenida que digamos… XD Ya renuncié a la idea de tener amigos o una mejor amiga y no es algo que deba preocuparte, a veces uno debe aceptarse tal cual es y eso no es del todo malo ^^ Estudia duro para que llegues a ser una gran profesional, yo no tuve esa suerte, pero me encanta cuando alguien que conozco si la tiene y la aprovecha :D Valencia debe ser muy bonito, ¿no? ¡Cómo me encantaría conocerla! Uno de mis sueños más anhelados es viajar por el mundo ^^ Son sorprendentes las diferencias entre Europa y América, ¿no? Muchas veces me he preguntado cómo sería mi vida si hubiera nacido en Europa XD ¡Saludos a tu amiga del Perú! Y dile que a mí también me encanta Dragon Ball : ) ¿A tú mamá no le gusta Jackie Chan? A mí ya no me gusta como antes, pero es un buen tipo además de muy habilidoso. Ahora me gusta más Jet Li ^^ porque sabe pelear muy bien y se le nota : ) ¡Yo también quiero ver la nueva de Karate Kid! Por el momento me quedo con la original, pero hay que ver ésta cómo es ^^ ¿Así que practicabas esgrima? ¡A mí me hubiera encantado hacerlo! Aunque soy bastante torpe además que en mi ciudad no hay nada como eso, je XP El queso para Jack vendrá a su debido tiempo, pero mientras, corre el peligro de que sus compinches lo lancen por la borda XD En el capi siguiente, aparece la tan pedida ¡Jacky! Pronto sabrás por donde anda, en tanto, esperaré tu corto con ansias : )**_

_**Querida : Jade es una verdadera caja de sorpresas, ¿no? ¡Lástima que no la valoran como se merece! Hay que admitir que ella es un poco pesadita, ¿no? XD Sip, pensé que usando los cangrejos sería la mejor forma de reparar el Perla Negra. Nada de facilidades, je XD**__** Me alegra que te haya gustado ^^ Sip, Ana María está en lo cierto, pero pronto se sabrá el por qué de la manía de Jack por el queso, solo espera y verás ;D ¡Lo mismo que el castigo que le espera a Elizabeth! Como verás, logré publicar en la fecha que quería, sólo que Jacky aparecerá sí o sí en el capi que viene y por fin la verás a ella y a su pancita XD ¡Muchas gracias por los brownies! ¡Son deliciosos! Y mucho más si son de chocolate ^^ Un detallazo lo de la bola de helado en honor a las espadas de Jade :D De nada, gracias a vos por leer y permanecer tan fiel como la primera vez ^^**_

_**Querida **__**NaYaTo**__**: ¡qué sorpresa! ¡En verdad que ha pasado el tiempo, amiga! T.T ¿Cómo has estado? Nunca voy a enojarme con ninguno de ustedes porque sé que siempre hay cosas más importantes que esta historia… Claro que me siento abandonada cuando me dejan… : ( Como siempre estoy actualizando, no importa cuánto te demorés en leer los capis, mi historia siempre estará allí ^^ Creo que esa Jade ha conquistado a la mayoría de los lectores : ) ¡y se lo merece! Creo que ella es la más sincera de todos ^^ hasta el pobre Barbossa no pudo escaparse de su… "encanto" XD Te aseguro que las cosas mejoraran para Norry en cuanto vuelva a verse con Jacky : ) ¡ya lo verás! Y nuestra orgullosa pirata deberá pensar muy bien en lo que hará con su bebé : ( También te deseo toda la suerte del mundo y espero que no te pierdas demasiado tiempo^^ ¡porque te extrañaré horrores!**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: gracias, como dices, el personaje de Jade es uno bastante icónico que casi no desagrada a nadie ^^ Jack puede ser muy cruel, como su hermana Jacky… Seguramente está tan enojado con Elizabeth como su hermana con Norrington. Creo que Norrington jamás sabrá en presencia de Beckett que éste no tiene a Jacky en sus manos. Pero a estas alturas el Holandés Errante y el Endeavour ya se han separado, así que Beckett ya no puede manipular a Norrington como antes. Pero ya veremos… nada es seguro todavía ^^ ¡Dulces sueños para vos también y un besito de las buenas noches! **_

_**Querida **__**Shiko-chan**__**: sip, Jack va a ser tío XD… o padre… porque él y jacky son la misma persona… ¡qué confuso! XP Jacky aparecerá de seguro en el capi que viene, y en cuanto a su bebé, sólo un milagro le hará abrir los ojos : ( Sí, el Comodoro quiso castigarse a sí mismo por sus torpezas cometidas, pero… ¿no será ya suficiente? Trabajas con computadoras, ¿verdad? : )**_

**¡Pude publicar en una semana de nuevo! Espero seguir así ^^ mi abstención a la PC está rindiendo sus frutos. Hasta comencé a leer y a estudiar de nuevo :D Las pelis que he visto son "La Mujer de mis Pesadillas", "Taken", "Shaolin Soccer" y "El Ilusionista". Quiero comenzar a leer la novela "El Caso de Styles" y el manga de YuYu Hakusho. Ahora estoy viendo la novela coreana "Otoño en mi Corazón" por el canal Unitel de Bolivia. Como ya no quiero seguir castigando mis ojos, no escribiré nada más, excepto… ¡Arriba el ánimo, mineros de Atacama! ¡Ustedes pueden salir todos vivos de ese pozo! **

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Los quiero mucho**

**Cuidense ; )**

**Sayounara bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	25. Reencuentro de Dos Gorriones

**Capítulo 24: Reencuentro de Dos Gorriones**

_Por más que corría y corría con todas sus fuerzas, jamás lograba alcanzar aquella diminuta luz que podía divisar entre la pavorosa oscuridad que la rodeaba. Podía escuchar que alguien la llamaba con insistencia, pero aquella era una voz débil que comenzaba a apagarse cada vez más a medida que ella creía avanzar en la oscuridad. Sabía que aquella voz llena de tristeza se encontraba dentro de la pequeña luminiscencia que apenas podía divisar; pero hasta esa luz también comenzaba a desvanecerse hasta que desaparecía por completo, abandonándola desesperadamente en la más completa oscuridad, sola._

"_Jacky…" era lo último que lograba escuchar, entonces un dolor indescriptible estrujaba su corazón, haciéndola entender que esa persona que tanto había pedido por ella, había muerto, dejándola sola y desamparada. _

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! —la capitana Sparrow gritó horrorizada, incorporándose bruscamente de la hamaca.

Una fría transpiración le recorría por toda la frente y la espalda, temblaba a más no poder y su respiración era fuerte y muy agitada. Llevándose la trémula mano a la cabeza, se sentó, sintiéndose muy confundida y asustada.

—¿Por qué siempre tengo estas pesadillas? —se quejó—. Desde que Jack fue devorado por el Kraken, no he pasado una sola noche en paz…

Cuando pasó su mano por la mejilla, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había estado llorando mientras soñaba. Había estado llorando por esa persona desconocida en sus sueños.

—¿Por qué me siento tan mal si ni siquiera logro reconocerlo? —se preguntó, presionando su adolorido corazón con la mano.

Suspiró cansada.

—No creo poder volver a dormirme otra vez…

A la mañana siguiente, la pequeña flota árabe liderada por el barco insignia bautizado como _Abbas_ en honor a Nefud Yidda, "el León del Desierto", seguía su ruta hacia el Mar del Caribe en busca del _Perla Negra_ y su capitán.

Honorable y valiente como era, el bandido árabe estaba dispuesto a hacer realidad el deseo de Jacky de encontrar a Jack Sparrow para poder fusionarse con él y convertirse en el que antes era y recuperar su vida de antaño, sin importar que con esto provocaría la pérdida del hijo que esperaba de Norrington.

Nefud se encontraba al mando del timón cuando Beatriz y Jacky se reunieron con él.

—¿Alguna señal de ese completo inútil? —preguntó la primera.

—¿Se puede saber a quién le dices "completo inútil", mujer? —exigió la pirata, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—¡Oh, tienes razón! —le sonrió burlonamente—. Sin ti, más bien ese tonto es un "medio" inútil.

—Ja, ja, qué gracioso… Ya verás cuando vuelva a ser el magnífico e inigualable capitán Jack Sparrow —la amenazó la ofendida Jacky—, voy a darte lo que te mereces y te aseguro que jamás lo olvidarás.

—Yo ya le doy lo que se merece y te aseguro que jamás se lo olvida —intervino Yidda con una sonrisita sarcástica, observando el horizonte a través de su catalejo, siempre acompañado por su amado halcón al que siempre llevaba en su hombro izquierdo.

—Eso es porque no conoció aún al "grandiosísimo" y "sementalísimo" capitán Jack Sparrow —replicó Jacky.

—Eso dices porque no me conociste a mí —le rebatió el bandido. Su blanca sonrisa brilló al igual que sus vivaces ojos negros.

—¡Qué tontería! Estos hombres son todos iguales de patéticos —se quejó Beatriz con aquella pelea de "machos".

—Haciendo a un lado nuestro machismo, (ignora mi exuberante físico femenino), ¿no encontraste señales de mi amado _Perla Negra _ni de mi bobo hermanito?

—Ninguna —le respondió—. No hay ningún rastro de él. Mis hombres rastrillaron los siete océanos y me han informado que nadie lo ha visto ni tampoco a tu barco.

—Se dice "navío", no barco —lo corrigió la pirata.

—Es lo mismo —la corrigió Beatriz.

—¿Bromeas? No es lo mismo.

—Es lo mismo —replicó la terca embarazada, enfrentándose cara a cara con su compañera.

—No es lo mismo —rebatió la igualmente terca pirata.

—¡Es lo mismo! —exclamó histérica.

—¡No es lo mismo!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

Nefud revolvió los ojos, aquella discusión sin sentido lo estaba sacando de las casillas.

—¿Y ya has consultado a tu brújula? ¿No te indica nada? —intervino, tratando de mantener la compostura.

—¿Te parece que indica algo? —le dijo, mostrándole el compás, cuya ajuga daba vueltas sin cesar.

—¿Por qué hace eso? —quiso saber Beatriz, inclinándose un poquito para verla.

—Pues… —Jacky miró el compás un tanto dubitativa, alzándose de hombros—. Tal vez se haya roto, cosa que espero que no; o yo esté un poquitín confundido, cosa que puede ser; o que el bestia de mi otra mitad no esté en este mundo, cosa que es lo más seguro a estas alturas.

—¿Qué él ya no esté en este mundo? O sea… ¿muerto? —previó Beatriz, preocupada.

—Ah, ah, mi estimada embarazada —le negó con el dedo, sonriendo pícaramente—. No creo que mi "hermanito" esté muerto porque me salvó la vida (a su manera) de las fauces del Kraken. Teniéndome a mí con vida, tenía grandes posibilidades de no morir en el Armario de Davy Jones y sólo así podría regresar a este mundo con vida…

Nefud Yidda quiso decir algo, pero Jacky se adelantó.

—… Pero aunque él ahora esté con vida (cosa que seguramente es así puesto que yo sigo con vida), eso no le garantiza un medio para regresar a este mundo.

—¿Entonces sólo hay que ir a buscarlo a ese lugar? —inquirió Beatriz.

—Lamentablemente eso no es tan fácil de hacer, mi querida amiga. No tenemos modo de ir, a menos que…

—¿A menos que qué? —preguntó Yidda, ansioso por entrar en acción como buen aventurero como era.

—A menos que consigamos unas cartas especiales que pueden indicarnos la manera de ingresar al otro mundo.

—¿Y en dónde podemos encontrar esas cartas?

—El dueño de esas cartas es el temido pirata Sao Feng—sonrió maliciosamente.

…..

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo momento pero en otro lugar, Tía Dalma dio inicio a su propio método de retorno hacia el mundo de los vivos.

—¡Atrápenlo y no lo suelten por nada del mundo! —les pidió a los tripulantes del _Perla Negra_.

—¡Eso jamás! —protestó Jack, dispuesto a dar pelea, pero a su manera. Quiso desenfundar su sable, pero lo único que agarró fue puro aire: su arma no estaba allí. La había perdido.

—¡Glups! —miró hacia todos lados, ya estaba completamente rodeado, podía notar el regodeo en la cara de sus captores.

Entonces, decidió pasar a otra de sus tácticas: las negociaciones.

—Este… quiero… ¿Patatas? ¿Paraguas? ¿París? —¡Justo ahora no se acordaba de esa condenada palabra! Will y los demás se miraron entre ellos, extrañados—. ¡Parlei! ¡Eso! ¡Parlei! —recordó al fin, iluminándosele la cara..

—Lo siento, Jack. Esto no es negociable —le avisó Barbossa.

—¿Ah, no? Pues acabo de decir "parlei" y demando hablar con el capitán de esta nave —exigió, y antes de que su compañero o Jade dijeran algo, comenzó con su particular representación:

Poniéndose él mismo hacia un costado, haciendo como que se miraba a sí mismo pero como si existiera dos de ellos, dijo con tono serio, cruzándose de brazos:

—¿Así que exigiste "parlei", eh? ¿Quieres hablar con el capitán de esta hermosa nave, eh? Pues yo soy el fabuloso, hermoso, esplendoroso, candoroso, amoroso, precioso, habilidoso, cariñoso, todo con oso capitán Jack Sparrow. ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar, rata asquerosa?

Rápidamente se corrió hacia el costado contrario, colocándose en el lugar opuesto al que estaba antes. Poniendo cara de perrito regañado, juntando las manos de manera suplicante, dijo:

—¡Oh, fabuloso, hermoso, esplendoroso, candoroso, amoroso, precioso, habilidoso, todo con oso capitán Jack Sparrow! ¡Perdona la vida de esta rata asquerosa que también se considera fabuloso, hermoso, esplendoroso, candoroso, amoroso, precioso, habilidoso, cariñoso todo con oso capitán Jack Sparrow! ¿Cómo puedes permitir que una banda de sucias ratas le pongan las manos encima a una adorable persona como yo? ¡Soy inocente de toda culpa! ¿Y más aún cuando soy el fabuloso, hermoso, esplendoroso, candoroso, amoroso, precioso, habilidoso, cariñoso, todo con oso capitán Jack Sparrow?

Y nuevamente regresó a su papel anterior, adoptando completamente la otra personalidad.

Poniendo los brazos en jarra y achicando los ojos, dijo, ladeando la cabeza:

—¿Así que tú también eres el fabuloso, hermoso, esplendoroso, candoroso, amoroso, precioso, habilidoso, todo con oso capitán Jack Sparrow? Pues, como te habrás dado cuenta, yo también soy el fabuloso, hermoso, esplendoroso, candoroso, amoroso, precioso, habilidoso, todo con oso capitán Jack Sparrow y sólo puede haber un solo capitán Jack Sparrow en esta nave. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada para detenerlos, no me conviene tener más conflictos de liderazgo en mi amado _Perla Negra_.

—¡¿Qué dijiste? —replicó casi al borde del histerismo, ya en su otra personalidad y lugar—. ¡Pero eso no es lo que yo quería! ¡Se supone que estarías de mi lado!

—Nop —se rebatió a sí mismo, terco como una mula, cruzado de brazos.

—¡Esto no lo olvidaré! ¡Pagarás por tu traición! _Savvy? _—amenazó… a sí mismo… Pero enseguida cambió de actitud—. Por esas casualidades… ¿tienes queso?

En un santiamén se colocó del otro lado, negando tristemente con la cabeza.

—No, ni una migaja…

Gibbs y los demás se miraron entre ellos. ¡Qué loco estaba su capitán manteniendo una conversación sin sentido consigo mismo!

—¿Por qué no lo atrapan de una vez? —les pidió la fastidiada Tía Dalma.

Y esta vez, sin darle tiempo a Jack de reaccionar, Gibbs, Cotton y Will lo capturaron entre forcejeos.

—¡No es justo! ¡Yo no hice nada malo! —se quejó este.

—¡Bah! Ya deja de protestar tanto —le advirtió la pitonisa—. Sólo haz lo que te digo y dame tu brújula.

Y se la sacó del cinturón.

—Y ahora dame tu mano.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Te advierto que estoy en contra del matrimonio… ¿No podemos ser sólo amantes?

—Tal vez algún día —le sonrió pícaramente—. Ahora dame tu mano.

Como Jack parecía que no estaba muy dispuesto en cooperar, Tía Dalma le indicó con la cabeza a Gibbs de que actuara. El contramaestre obedeció de inmediato y, en contra de su capitán, le agarró fuertemente de la mano y se la acercó a la pitonisa, entonces ésta le pinchó el dedo índice con un alfiler.

—¡Ouch! ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso quieres matarme? —se quejó el pirata.

—¡Bah! No hagas tanta alharaca por un pinchacito.

—Eso dices porque no es tu dedo… —frunció la boca.

—Silencio —y, girando el dedo hacia abajo, dejó que una pequeña gota de sangre cayera sobre el compás.

—La sangre llama a la sangre —murmuró a su manera tan intensa y poderosa.

Todos miraron alrededor, expectantes, pero pasaron los segundos y nada sucedió.

—¿Para eso me lastímate mi dedito? —se quejó Jack, chupándose el dedo—. Esta vez tus trucos no funciona…

De pronto, un enorme refucilo salió de las oscuras nubes y partió el oscuro cielo en dos, escuchándose luego un enorme estruendo y entonces las aguas del mar comenzaron a arremolinarse rápidamente.

Tía Dalma miró al asombrado Jack y le sonrió triunfante.

—¿Qué decías? —le dijo.

…..

A todo eso, Jacky y los demás seguían debatiendo la manera de encontrarse con Jack Sparrow, sin tener idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar…

—No necesitamos de la ayuda de esas cartas… Miren esto —aclaró Nefud, mostrándoles una pequeña caja de color negro.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió la desconfiada capitana del _Perla Negra,_ mirando de reojo a la caja—. Espero que no sea un anillo de compromiso porque tengo una cierta aversión a los anillos árabes, _savvy?_ Tampoco tengo intención de formar parte de tu harén… —y agregó pensativa—… a menos, claro, que pueda "juguetear" con tus concubinas…

—Abre la caja —le ordenó el bandido, no pudiendo evitar que la idea de cortarle la cabeza a Jacky cruzara por su mente.

Dudosa pero también muy curiosa, la pirata obedeció… sólo para dar un brinco hacia atrás, sobresaltada por lo que había visto dentro de la cajita.

—¡Por el idiota de Barbossa! ¿Qué diablos es eso?

—Es un ojo —respondió la inalterable esposa de Nefud.

—¡Ya sé que es un ojo! —se quejó Jacky—. ¿Pero de quién demonios es?

—No es de nadie pero también pertenece a todos —fue la confusa respuesta del León del Desierto. Jacky puso cara de fastidio.

—Gracias por tu explicación, ahora me quedó todo tan claro como el agua estancada…

—Esto no es un ojo de verdad —le explicó—. Este ojo de cristal es conocido como "El Ojo que Todo lo Ve".

La capitana Jacky Sparrow parpadeó varias veces, asimilando la información, luego se inclinó un poquito hacia la izquierda, con los brazos en jarra, mirando de reojo a aquel extraño objeto oval con la forma de un ojo.

—¿Y qué ve, eh? ¿Ve todo? ¿Absolutamente todo?

—Absolutamente todo —admitió el orgulloso bandido.

Jacky se inclinó esta vez hacia el otro lado, frunciendo la boca.

—¿Y puede ver por bajo de la falda de las damas?

El doloroso manotazo de Beatriz no se hizo de esperar sobre la descuidada nuca de la pirata.

—¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió! ¿Por qué me pegaste, especie de mujer? —se volvió hacia ella, sobándose el golpe.

—¿Y encima lo preguntas? —se quejó su compañera, poniendo los brazos en jarra, muy molesta—. ¡Haces cada comentario estúpido que me dan ganas de tirarte a los tiburones!

—¡Pobres tiburones! Tengo tanto ron en la sangre que de seguro se emborracharían al cenarme y se morirían ahogados los pobrecitos.

Beatriz estaba a punto de replicarle, pero enseguida cerró la boca y se fue a su cabina. Había llegado a la conclusión de que sería totalmente inútil intentar razonar con alguien tan bestia.

En cambio, Jack observó triunfante la retirada de su rival intelectual y se volvió hacia Nefud Yidda.

—¿Entonces puedo encontrar a mi hermanito con esto sin necesidad de ir a arriesgarme con Sao Feng?

—Sin duda alguna. El Ojo que Todo lo Ve te muestra lo que realmente desea tu corazón.

—Eso suena muy cursi, _savvy?_ —se quejó la pirata, luego tomó la cajita entre sus manos y miró fijamente hacia el extraño ojo, concentrándose en él.

Segundos después, sintiendo el intenso poder psicológico que emanaba de aquel órgano artificial, Jacky notó que la pupila negra comenzaba a nublarse hasta comenzar a formarse una imagen… La imagen de un hombre de triste expresión, encerrado en un oscuro camarote.

Aquel hombre no era otro más que el almirante James Norrington.

Impactada, la capitana Sparrow le entregó de golpe la caja a Nefud, furiosa.

—Esta cosa funciona mal —le espetó muy nerviosa, temblando de pies a cabeza—. No muestra nada de lo que prometiste; sólo muestra cosas que no tienen ningún sentido para mí.

—¿Estás segura? Debes concentrarte en la manera de hallar a Jack —inquirió él un tanto confundido.

—Por supuesto —afirmó, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Cómo podía ser Norrington lo que más deseaba su corazón si lo odiaba con toda su alma?

Pero el árabe no era hombre de poco alcance, así que sospechó acertadamente lo que Jacky había visto en realidad en el ojo mágico.

—Quizás te mostró lo que _verdaderamente_ deseas ver con todo su corazón —le dijo, sonriendo burlonamente.

—¿Estás demente? Lo único que quiero ver de ese idiota de Norrington es su tumba, ¿sabes?

—¿Así que es verdad que viste a ese hombre en vez de tu hermano? —sonrió el apuesto Nefud Yidda, muy divertido con su descubrimiento.

—¡Si! ¡Quiero decir: no! —replicó al borde del histerismo.

—El Ojo que Todo lo Ve no falla —rebatió tranquilamente.

—Pues tu "Ojo que Nada Ve" sólo ve estupideces, _savvy?_ —insistió, colorada como un tomate; pero enseguida se quedó desconcertada con lo que había acabado de decir y comenzó a divagar en voz alta, moviendo las manos:

—Pues si es un "Ojo que Nada Ve", realmente entonces nada vería, así que si digo "El Ojo que Nada Ve" y digo que sólo ve estupideces entonces no tiene sentido… Pero si digo "El Ojo que Todo lo Ve" entonces no vendría al caso decir que sólo ve estupideces porque es un "Ojo que Todo lo Ve", pero si digo que es un "Ojo que Ve Estupideces" entonces así sí podría decir que sólo ve estupideces y que entonces sí valdría la pena decir "El Ojo que…

—¡Oh, maldición! ¡Ya basta! —la interrumpió, tapándose los oídos, histérica—. ¡No entiendo cómo se me ocurrió rescatarte!

—¿No será porque te atraigo mucho… físicamente? —le preguntó, aferrándose a su brazo y refregándosele como una gata en celo.

En un principio, Nefud se sorprendió, pero afortunadamente pudo reaccionar rápidamente.

—Ahora entiendo por qué volviste loco a ese oficial inglés…

Acicateada por ese inteligente comentario, la pirata lo soltó, visiblemente ofendida.

—Debemos encontrar la manera de encontrar a Jack, debo unirme a él sea como sea porque sólo así podré sacarme "esto" de encima y eliminar a Norrington.

—Pero no podremos encontrarlo si no puedes utilizar el Ojo que Todo lo Ve —se quejó Yidda.

—No importa —sonrió la capitana—. Consultaré de nuevo mi brújula y ya saldrá algo que nos pueda ayu… ¡Ouch!

Jacky soltó el compás mágico, en su cristal había una pequeña gota de su sangre.

—¿Qué pasa? —Nefud le preguntó al verla mirarse el dedo índice.

—Me pinché… —respondió bastante perpleja. Jamás le había ocurrido algo así en todo el tiempo en que había utilizado aquella brújula.

…

—Con esto será suficiente —declaró Tía Dalma después de haber pinchado la mano del muñequito vudú que representaba a la capitana Jacky Sparrow—. La sangre ha comenzado a correr… —Miró a Jack, quien aún permanecía bastante confundido con lo que estaba pasando.

—Ahora te toca a ti. Debes decir, con la brújula en tu mano herida: "¡La sangre llama a la sangre! ¡Tu sangre llama a la mía y la mía se reunirá con la tuya porque las dos son una!".

—¿Yo?

—¡Claro, tonto! ¿Quién más? ¡Haz lo que te digo si quieres volver a nuestro mundo! —Sonrió—. ¿Acaso no quieres comer queso?

—¿Queso? ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Exclamó emocionado, y, alzando la brújula hacia el cielo, gritó mientras las últimas luces del crepúsculo comenzaron a desaparecer en el horizonte—: ¡La sangre llama a la sangre! ¡Tu sangre llama a la mía y la mía se reunirá con la tuya porque las dos son una!

Un segundo después, un viento fuertísimo comenzó a soplar sobre la nave, atemorizando a toda su tripulación y empeorando mucho más el temporal.

—¡Aseguren todos los aparejos! —ordenó Ana María de inmediato, logrando salir de su asombro a la mayoría de los piratas—. ¡Los vientos no deben romper las velas y las jarcias!

—¡Es cierto! —Gibbs volvió en sí—. ¡Debemos bracear entes de que sea demasiado tarde!

—Me temo que eso no será suficiente, Gibbs —dijo Will, afirmado a la balaustrada de babor, entre asombrado y asustado mirando fijamente más allá de la proa.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Pues ven a ver y lo sabrás…

El contramaestre se acercó apresuradamente y miró hacia la proa sólo para quedarse blanco como el papel, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

—¡Es un embudo marino! —exclamó Jade, quien se encontraba en la balaustrada de estribor junto a Elizabeth y al capitán Barbossa.

En efecto, era lo que la joven capitana había declarado: un enorme embudo había abierto su enorme boca sobre la superficie del mar, reclamado todo a su alrededor con su fuerte correntada, incluyendo al _Perla Negra_, la cual estaba siendo empujada con celeridad hacia su arremolinado centro.

—¡Que el infierno no condene! —sentenció Pintel—. ¡Vamos a morir ahogados!

—¡No! —exlamó Tía Dalma—. ¡Ése es el camino para regresar a casa! ¡Nos llevará directo hacia donde se encuentra la capitana Sparrow! ¡El portal por fin se abrió! ¡Sólo debemos resistir el viaje!

—¿Va directo hacia donde se encuentra mi hermana? —Jack repitió preocupado—. ¡Que Dios nos ampare a todos!

—¡Sujétense de lo que sea! ¡Debemos resistir el viaje si queremos volver a nuestro mundo! —gritó el capitán Barbossa. Su monito mascota se aferró fuertemente a su cuello.

—¡No sé nadar! ¡No sé nadar! ¡Wah! —gritó el asustadísimo loro, por lo que Cotton, su dueño, tuvo que encerrarlo en un cesto de mimbre al que ató apresuradamente a su espalda.

—¡Will! —gritó Elizabeth, asustada, aferrada a unos cables.

Al escucharla, el muchacho corrió hacia ella y la sujetó firmemente por la cintura con el brazo derecho y se sujetó fuertemente del cable con la otra mano, asegurando así a ambos. La chica, apretujada contra el pecho de su amado, se sintió muy segura al sentir los latidos de su corazón y se cuestionó fuertemente a sí misma por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos en los últimos tiempos. ¿Por qué no le había explicado que ella sólo se sentía mal por lo que le había hecho a Jack y no porque lo amaba? ¡Qué tonta había sido!

Frunció el ceño, prometiéndose a sí misma que, cuando lograran llegar al otro lado, le revelaría toda la verdad, le pediría perdón y le diría cuánto lo amaba en realidad.

—Sujétese bien, ama Jade —le dijo uno de sus tantos sirvientes que se encontraban alrededor suyo, protegiéndola empecinadamente para lo que estaba por venir.

La jovencita asintió con la convicción que la caracterizaba. Tenía miedo, sí, pero ella debía poner el ejemplo a sus hombres. ¿Quién iba a seguir a un jefe cobarde?

—¡Aquí vamooos! —gritó Jack, enredando una de sus muñecas a la cuerda que envolvía la base del palo mayor—. ¡Por fin comeré quesooo!

El barco pirata se sumergió en las profundidades del mar con una velocidad asombrosa, haciendo pensar a todos que morirían allí mismo. Poco a poco las aguas comenzaron a calmarse, el cielo se despejó y el sol desapareció para dar paso a una noche oscura en los dominios de Davy Jones.

…..

En el mundo de los vivos, grandes nubarrones negros habían oscurecido el firmamento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, poderosos vientos habían comenzado a soplar con fuerza sobre toda la flota del León del Desierto, arremolinando peligrosamente las aguas del mar y amenazando a cada embarcación con zozobrar.

—¡Qué rayos es eso…! —exclamó Beatriz al ver que un pequeño hueco comenzaba a abrirse en medio del agua a varias leguas de distancia del barco.

—Creo… Creo que es un embudo marino, querida —Jacky respondió, alarmada, parándose al lado de ella en la balaustrada de estribor—. Debemos alejarnos de él antes de que se agrande o nos chupará como un gordo chupa un espagueti.

La joven morena la asesinó con la mirada.

—Linda comparación, querida.

Jacky le sonrió, ladeando la cabeza

—De nada, querida, pero se dice "analogía", _savvy?_

"Un día de estos la voy a estrangular" —pensó Beatriz, fastidiada.

—Debemos alejarnos antes de que la corriente nos arrastre hacia el embudo —dijo el alarmado Nefud Yidda, y con una señal, toda su flota viró hacia una dirección mucha más segura, alejándose de aquel peligro.

Un vez que comenzaron a tomar una distancia prudencial, Jacky Sparrow, quien se encontraba en el castillo de popa, notó algo realmente extraño: la punta del palo mayor de un barco había comenzado a emerger de aquel remolino.

Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a agrandarse, asombrada ante lo que estaba viendo. ¡No podía creer lo que estaba pasando!

—¡Es mi Perla Negra! —gritó, señalando hacia el tempestad.

Tanto Beatriz como Nefud Yidda y toda su tripulación no podían dar crédito ante lo que veían: el mismísimo _Perla Negra_ había emergido del agua con una fuerza grandiosa, como un tapón de corcho sumergido a la fuerza, buscando su camino a través del agua.

—¡Es mi hermanito! ¡Lo encontramos al fin! ¿Qué Ojo que Todo lo Ve y ocho cuartos? —exclamó, feliz de la vida, aferrada desesperadamente a la balaustrada, observando cómo su amado barco terminaba su viaje del más allá.

¡Por fin iba liberarse de ser mujer y llevar la pesada carga de un niño no deseado! Y claro, por fin se vengaría de Norrington.

Al mismo tiempo, en el castillo de proa del barco pirata, la versión masculina de los Sparrow estaba observando con detenimiento a su otro yo a través de su catalejo que chorreaba agua tanto como sus ropas.

—Mi querida hermanita… —dijo—, por fin volvemos a encontrarnos… —Se volvió hacia su remojada y nerviosa tripulación que se encontraba exprimiendo sus ropas y escupiendo agua. Afortunadamente, nadie había perecido a tan traumático viaje y apenas podían creer lo que había pasado

—¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Su otra capitana los está esperando! ¡Vamos a reunirnos con ella!

—¡Sí! —gritaron todos, radiantes de felicidad, apresurándose a cumplir con las órdenes de su capitán.

Jack nuevamente se volvió a observar a su otra mitad. No entendía muy bien el por qué, pero se sentía muy feliz al verla de nuevo… Finalmente volverían a estar todos juntos.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Ahora sí que los hermanos Sparrow volverán a estar juntos! :D Pero el problema es que Jacky ya tiene la manera de volver a unirse a él… : ( ¿Realmente será capaz de hacerlo? ¿Qué significarán las pesadillas que ella sufre? Sólo hay una persona capaz de hacerla dudar en su convicción de desaparecer a su propio bebé… ¡A ver si adivinan quién es esa persona! ¿Y cómo reaccionaran todos cuando vean a Jacky con la pancita?**

_**Querida **____**: Sí, son graciosos esos tres, pero falta Jacky… y Nefud, y Seagull… ¡son muchos capitanes! Pero claro, sólo a Jack, Jacky y Barbossa se les ocurre pelear por un solo barco, je XD Tenés razón con lo de Elizabeth, ella debió ser más… clara en sus actos con el pobre de Will : ( No sé si la forma de volver que hice te pareció más cool, pero quise darle a Tía Dalma más "personalidad" en este historia ^^ y más sentido a las cosas… No sé… je XD El papá de Elizabeth se salvó gracias a Norry, y esa muerte "innecesaria" que no sucedió, llamó la atención de Tía Dalma… ¿Qué más cambiará? ¡Ya lo verás! ;D Gracias por el pastel de queso… en cuanto a Jack, en el capi que viene sabrá el porqué de su afición por el queso XD De nada, escribo más para ustedes que por mí ^^**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: ¡No sabes los difícil que es combinar mi estilo con el de la película! No creo que a todos le guste la idea, pero bueno, no se le puede dar al gusto a todos, ¿no? XD En cuanto a mi error, mil gracias por avisarme :D ya lo corregí ^^ ¿por qué crees que pongo "autora descuidada"? ¡Soy un caso perdido! XD Si no fuera por ustedes, esta historia no habría llegado hasta aquí ^^ y ya hubiera cometido errores garrafales. Sólo corrijo un vez y casi siempre se me pasa algo, je XD En cuanto a la venganza de Jack, la verás en el próximo capi cuando vuelva a reunirse con Jacky… ¡Sí, señor! : ) Bueno, como tengo los ojos delicados y tengo alergia a la luz, pues, la luz de la pc me hace mucho daño a los ojos y, como resultado, tengo la vista muy cansada como para leer, escribir, dibujar o usar la pc : ( Es por esa razón que debo cuidarme un poco… (cosa que no hago, je XP)**_

_**Querida **__**Akainu23**__**: entonces yo soy tu amiga made in Argentina XD Sólo que tendrás que tenerme bastante paciencia hasta que pueda ponerme al día con los emails a mis amistades ^^ Yo también sueño con triunfar artísticamente algún día y poder viajar para visitar a mis amigas de otros países : ) ¡Gracias por incluirme! ^^ Mi mamá, en cambio, no me hace alboroto para viajar, ella sabe que me encantan los viajes :D ¡Espero que tus sueños de gloria se hagan realidad! No importa si te demoras con el corto, soy bastante paciente ^^ Ya no te golpees la cabeza contra la pared, ¡ya apareció Jack! Y esta vez será hasta el final de la historia ;) Mi mamá también tiene ese mismo problema con los actores orientales, yo, en cambio, como siempre me vi las pelis chinas, japonesas, taiwanesas y las novelas coreanas, pues no tengo ese problema XD ¿Así que conoces a Chow Yun Fat? Yo también, me encanta en el Tigre y el Dragón, amén que mi actriz favorita es Michelle Yeoh, la "Jacky Chan" versión mujer XD Ahora tiene sus añitos, igual que Jet Li y Jacky Chan, pero solía hacer (ahora hace menos, pero hace), pelis llenas de acción que ella misma representaba sin dobles ^^ ¡La admiro por eso! También quiero ver Karate Kid, y también la nueva en donde trabaja Jet Li con Stallone y Staham ^^ (No sé si se escribe así, je XP) Son interesantes la leyendas orientales, ¿no? Yo quiero hacer una historieta sobre las leyendas argentinas… ¡a ver si logro publicar! A mí me gustan mucho los deportes, pero también me gusta escribir y dibujar, pues… elijo lo último, je XD Lo más flojo de hacer… je**_

_**Querida **__**NaYaTo**__**: je, el pobre de Jack tiene una manía enfermiza con el queso, ¿no? XD ¡Pronto sabrás sobre la razón de su manía! Je, Jade es más madura que Elizabeth, ¿no? Por lo menos no creo que haría sufrir tanto a Will dándole ideas equivocadas ^^ Jade es una niña común y corriente llena de ideales pero también muy ingenua, creo que es por eso que la quieren tanto : ) Tía Dalma es muy astuta, ¿no? Tenías razón en que iba a hacer un conjuro para reunirse con Jacky de alguna manera… utilizándola como tenía pensado Jack… XD Ya apareció Jacky, pero Norry no va a aparecer hasta dentro de varios capis más : ( Y claro, Becket la pasará muy mal… Todo a su tiempo XD Te puedes comunicar conmigo mandándome un mensaje por medio del Fanfiction, si tienes cuenta ^^ Si quieres, te paso mi email ^^**_

_**Querida **__**Shiko-chan**__**: ¡wow! O.O ¿Trabajas en el Comercio Exterior? ¿Y eres la que decide se los alimentos salen o entran al país? ¡Vaya responsabilidad! ¡Qué interesante! :D Por supuesto que es un trabajo importante… ¡Me encanta saber qué hacen mis lectoras! Conocer a las personas que hay detrás de la pantalla… ¡Qué bueno! ;D Sí, es confuso, pero, la verdad, Jack va a ser una especie de tío… ¡Pero veremos cómo reacciona ante la idea en el siguiente capi! XD **_

_**Querida **__**Evenstar of the Shire**__**: Te entiendo que no tegás tiempo… : ( Yo, aunque creo que tengo más tiempo que vos, no lo puedo organizer… ¡Debo tantos emails! : (**__** Vos tranqui, ok? ^^ ¿y? ¿Acertáste por qué le gusta el queso a Jack? ¿O te imaginaste otra cosa? ^^ ¡Cuenta! : ) Como verás, Jacky no está tan bien, y en el capi que viene veremos qué pasa cuando la vean, je XD Tenés razón, Will y Elizabeth son muy complicados… La mayoría le hecha la culpa a Elizabeth, pero creo que los dos son culpables casi por igual… : ( En cuanto a Norrington, pronto sabremos qué será de él… para bien o para mal…**_

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, este capi resultó un tanto más largo que los anteriores, y como escribo una página por día, me demoré 9 días en escribirlo y uno más para corregirlo y contestar los mensajes. Esto apenas es un esbozo de lo que realmente quería escribir, pero espero que les haya gustado. Como no tengo nada más qué contarles, les dejo otra Nota de Creación de Personajes, ustedes me dicen qué personaje me falta por explicar porque no me acuerdo muy bien, je XD XP**

**Notas de Creación de Personaje: Jade**

**Basada originariamente del personaje principal de una película japonesa llamada "Returner", es parecida físicamente y tiene algo de su personalidad. Al nombre lo saqué de la seria animada de las Aventuras de Jackie Chan. Además, tiene un dejo a personaje de anime de esos que son honorables, valientes pero con sus defectos, como Kenshin Himura de Rurouni kenshin (Samurai X). No sé aún cómo terminará su historia en este fic, pero de seguro jamás se dará por vencida, pase lo que pase…**

**Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Dentro de poco saldré con mi mamá para visitar a mi tía : )**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Nos leeremos pronto!**

**Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	26. Volver a Ser Uno Solo

TERCERA PARTE: ¿DE QUÉ LADO ESTÁS?

**Capítulo 25: Volver a Ser Uno Solo **

Las tripulaciones de todas las embarcaciones exclamaron vítores de alegría en cuanto el _Perla Negra _y el _Abbas_ intercambiaron los cables para unir ambos barcos y así permitir un abordaje mutuo para saludarse entre sí.

—¡Bendito viento del oeste! —exclamó Gibbs lleno de alegría, aspirando el aire puro del mar—. ¡Por fin hemos vuelto a casa!

Will y Elizabeth intercambiaron tímidas sonrisas y miradas entre sí, sintiéndose dichosos por haber vuelto con vida a su mundo, juntos, como debería ser.

–¿Estás bien, muñequita? —le preguntó Barbossa a Jade, disimulando su preocupación con una gran sonrisa burlona.

—Sí… —asintió la chica de mala gana mientras escupía agua y se sacaba algunos pequeños peces de los pliegues de la ropa.

La capitana Jacky estaba radiante por aquella reunión tan esperada, pero en cuanto vio a Jack y a los demás saltar cobre cubierta para venir a saludarla, se acordó de su vergonzosa situación "embarazosa" y escondió rápidamente parte de su cuerpo detrás de un tonel.

Luego se saludarse con Nefud Yidda, tanto al capitán Sparrow como su gente se asombró al encontrar a Beatriz embarazada.

—¡Mujer! ¿Así que por fin te pusieron en tu lugar? —la saludó Jack, abrazándola efusivamente y apretándole el trasero con ambas manos.

—A mí nadie me pone en mi lugar, hombre, y quítame las manos de encima —replicó la acosada, apartándolo inmediatamente pero sin dejar de sonreírle—. ¿Por qué no vas a saludar a tu querida hermana? Ella también tiene una linda sorpresa para ti.

"Espero que te bese Barbossa " —fue el "amable" pensamiento que Jacky le dirigió al escucharla.

Obediente, el pirata giró hacia su otro yo y se acercó a ella con los brazos bien abiertos.

—¡Hermanita! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! ¡Ven a mis brazos, querida!

Pero, para su sorpresa, ella intentó guardar la distancia con él colocando al barril como intermediario entre ellos dos. Para Jack, aquella actitud le pareció muy extraña. Parecía como si ella estuviera evitándolo de adrede.

—¡Hermanito! ¿Cómo has estado? Veo que todos se juntaron para rescatarte... Me alegro por eso. ¿Qué tal la estadía en el Armario de Davy Jones? —le preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa, siempre ocultando disimuladamente media parte de su cuerpo detrás del barril.

—¡Inolvidable! ¿Por qué no vienes a darle la bienvenida a tu hermanito que tanto te extrañço? —le propuso, siempre con los brazos abiertos, insistiendo con acercarse a ella, pero ésta se escabulló detrás del mástil mayor.

—¿Para qué? Me basta con verte. No creas que porque tengo el aspecto de una mujer voy a actuar como tal, _savy?_

—Pues yo sí quiero abrazarte, hermanita —insistió, comenzando a perseguirla.

Y así comenzaron una ridícula persecución por toda la embarcación, siempre ocultándose ella, siempre insistente el otro, utilizando cada cosa o persona como escudo entre ellos dos hasta que finalmente la pirata se ocultó detrás de Nefud Yidda, tomándolo por los brazos y colocándolo entre ella y su otra mitad. Jack, en cambio, se quedó frente al árabe, tomándolo él también por los brazos, comenzando los tres a girar como un carrusel en un tonto intento de huida y persecución.

—Vamos, hermanita, ¿en verdad no quieres saludarme?

—Ya te saludé, ¿lo olvidaste?

—Pero a mí me gustaría que me dieras un fuerte abrazo, _savy?_

—¿Para que me agarres el trasero? ¡Ni loca!

—Veo que me conoces muy bien, hermanita… Pero sé muy bien que tú harías lo mismo conmigo, ¿no?

—Claro. ¿Por qué me negaría a agarrarte el trasero?

—Entonces, abracémonos y saludémonos a nuestra manera, ¿qué te parece?

—No me parece para nada ni tampoco me_ igualese_, compañero. ¿Por qué mejor no guardamos distancia?

—¿Para qué guardarla si ya la hemos encontrado?

Nefud Yidda revoleó los ojos.

—¡YA BASTA! —gritó, tan mareado como furioso, deteniéndose de golpe y obligando que los hermanos Sparrow también se detuvieran—. ¿Quieres saber por qué no quiere mostrarse? ¡Pues está embarazada!

Y de un tirón la mandó al frente, dejando a la vista de todos la pequeña pancita que ostentaba.

—¡Oh! ¡Por todos los dioses habidos y por haber! —exclamó el sorprendidísimo Gibbs.

Barbossa y Ana María se quedaron blancos como el papel, con la boca bien abierta.

—¡Qué adorable! —exclamó Jade, enternecida.

El resto de la tripulación original del _Perla_, incluyendo a Elizabeth y Will, se miraron entre ellos en completo silencio, hasta que…

—¡Jah jaah jaaah! –explotó Will, sin poder contener por más tiempo la risa—. ¡Sólo tú serías lo suficientemente idiota como para que te pase algo así! ¡Jah jaah jaaah!

Elizabeth tampoco pudo aguantar más.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo, casi sin poder respirar— ¡Estás embarazada! ¡A ver si así aprendes a no estar coqueteándole a cada hombre con que te cruzas! ¡jah jah jah!

Los demás piratas tampoco se pudieron aguantar y comenzaron a reírse con todas las ganas.

Y mientras todos se dedicaban a burlarse de una muy ofendida Jacky Sparrow, el único que no se burlaba de ella era su hermano, quien seguía sumido en el silencio por razones obvias, con los ojos clavados en la prominente pancita maternal.

—Lo sabía —murmuró la pirata, muy enojada y cruzándose de brazos—. Por eso no quería que se enteraran, ahora van a estar molestándome todo el tiempo… Como aquella vez que se enteraron de que me convertí en mujer.

—Me imagino que el padre de ese niño es el comodoro Norrington. ¿O me equivoco, hermanita? —fue la repentina pregunta del capitán Sparrow.

Todos enmudecieron y miraron detenidamente a Jacky, esperando su respuesta, incomodándola tremendamente.

—¿Tengo que contestar a eso? —replicó enojada—. Lo importante ahora es que tengo la solución a nuestro problema, hermanito.

—¿La solución a nuestro problema? —inquirió desconcertado—. ¿A cuál problema te refieres? Somos jóvenes, sexys e impresionantemente habilidosos.

—Me refiero a nuestra separación de género… Ya descubrí la manera de que volvamos a ser uno solo.

—¿Volver a ser uno solo? —repitió asombrado—. ¿Estás segura de eso?

—Segurísima —sonrió.

Tía Dalma también estaba sorprendida con esa inesperada noticia, pero nada dijo hasta saber más al respecto, pero fue Elizabeth quien protestó.

—Pero, ¿y el bebé que estás esperando? —intervino, angustiada por el destino de la inocente criatura—. ¿Qué será de él cuando se unan? ¿Desaparecerá?

—¿Qui-quieres matarlo? —preguntó la escandalizada Jade.

—Matarlo es una palabra muy fea, pequeña… —abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. ¡Momento! ¿Tú no eres la hija de Sao Feng? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—¡Eso no viene al caso ahora! —se quejó—. ¡Tú quieres matar a ese inocente bebé!

—¡Bah! ¿Y por qué tanto escándalo si no es de ustedes? —puso los brazos en jarra, molesta—. Al fin y al cabo es _mi_ bebé y_ mi_ cuerpo, así que yo hago lo que se me antoja con ellos, _savy?_

—¡Oh! ¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan ruin? —se quejó Elizabeth, tan escandalizada como la hija del pirata chino.

—Me parece que quiere quitarte el título… —opinó Jack, con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Pero tú estás aquí con vida! ¡Tenías una oportunidad de volver! ¡Pero esa pobre criatura, no la tendrá! ¡Es injusto!

—¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te importa, chiquilla? —intervino Ana María—. Si la capitana no quiere tener a ese niño, está en su derecho.

—¡Pero es un crimen!

—¡Ese nenito no tiene la culpa de nada! —volvió a quejarse Jade.

—Claro que no, pero si una madre no lo quiere, puede abortarlo —Ana rebatió, alzándose de hombros tranquilamente—. En Tortuga es una práctica muy común entre las prostitutas y la gente pobre, ¿lo sabían? Sucede tanto en Port Royal como en Singapur. ¿Por qué no despiertan al mundo real, ¿nenitas?

—¡Pero eso es asesinato! —insistió Jade.

—¿Cómo puede ser asesinato si ni siquiera nació? —intervino Barbossa.

—¡Eso es! ¡Estoy de acuerdo con el viejo chivo! —exclamó Jacky.

—¿A quién le dices "viejo chivo", intento de mujer? —bramó, poniendo los brazos en jarra y asesinándola con la mirada.

La aludida miró hacia todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo.

—¿A ti te parece que hay otro viejo chivo? Yo no veo otro, ¿y tú?

El furioso pirata hizo rechinar los dientes, a punto estuvo de replicarle, pero Elizabeth intervino, volviéndose desesperada hacia Jack Sparrow.

—¡Jack! ¡Debes detener esto! —pidió—. ¡Dile a tu hermana que se quite esa terrible idea de la cabeza!

Enmudeció al ver la terrible mirada que éste le dirigió, helándole la sangre.

—Ni siquiera me dirijas la palabra, mujer traicionera —le espetó, y la hizo a un lado bruscamente y se acercó con su acostumbrado vaivén hacia Jacky.

Luego de mirarla de abajo hacia arriba con una expresión muy seria, le preguntó:

—¿Tienes queso?

Y todos se llevaron la mano a la cabeza, unos fastidiados y los otros estupefactos.

—¡Pero, grandísimo idiota! ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso ahora? —exclamó Ana María, y le propinó un formidable manotazo en la nuca.

—¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió, imitación de mujer! —se quejó, llevándose la mano a su adolorida nuca, volviéndose hacia ella—. ¡Para mí el queso es tan importante como el pequeño bastardillo!

—¿Cómo puede comparar el queso con un bebé? —replicó la joven Jade, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Esperen un momento —intervino Tía Dalma antes de que los Sparrows contestaran, volviéndose hacia la versión femenina—. Dime, Jacky: ¿has tenido otros síntomas habituales aparte de los del embarazo?

Como Beatriz ya le había explicado anteriormente los efectos de estar encinta, la pirata pudo contestar con presteza, no sin sentirse algo avergonzada.

—¿Tener pesadillas es parte de estar embarazada?

—No lo sé. Quizás es porque no deseas ese bebé… ¿Y antojos? ¿Has tenido antojos?

—¿Antojos? No. Ni uno solo —respondió pensativamente, meciéndose la barbilla.

La pitonisa sonrió. Por fin había podido probar su teoría acerca de la extraña manía de Jack por el queso.

—Está claro que tanto Jack como Jacky comparten un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos dos —comenzó a explicar en voz alta para que la escucharan la mayoría de los presentes—. Las secuelas de la estadía en el Armario de Davy Jones no hicieron mella directamente sobre Jack, sino sobre Jacky; pero las consecuencias del embarazo de Jacky sí hicieron mella sobre Jack de alguna manera.

—¡Qué complicado! —se quejó Ragetti, rascándose la cabeza un tanto confundido.

—¿O seas que las pesadillas que sufro son por tu culpa? —inquirió la capitana a su par.

—¿Y este alocado deseo por el queso en vez de mi amado ron, es por tu culpa? —él rebatió a su vez.

—Así es —asintió tranquilamente la pitonisa.

—¿Ves? ¡Con más razón debemos volver a ser uno solo! —insistió Jacky—. ¡Vamos a volvernos completamente locos si seguimos así! Y además podríamos correr el doble riesgo de morir… ¿Quién lo sabe?

—Claro, cuando tienes razón es porque tienes razón, y cuando tienes razón es porque tengo razón, y cuando tengo razón es porque tengo razón, y cuando tengo razón es porque tienes razón, y cuando tienes razón es porque tienes ra…

—Entiendo el punto —lo interrumpió su hermana con cara de fastidio, ¡hasta ella se cansaba de sí misma! ¿O era de él mismo?

—¿Y qué pasará con el chico?

—Pues no lo sé y ni me interesa —replicó, alzándose de hombros.

Elizabeth quiso intervenir, pero se detuvo a una señal de Tía Dalma.

—No creo que sea prudente ahora, Jacky —le dijo—. Ustedes han estado separados por mucho tiempo, han tomado caminos diferentes y por lo tanto sus personalidades han cambiado por las diferentes experiencias que han vivido… Yo no les recomendaría que volvieran a unirse, puesto que corren el riesgo perder la razón por completo.

—Y al bebé también —intervino Jade.

—Pues, si mal no recuerdo, tú también dijiste que si uno de nosotros muere, el otro también podría hacerlo —replicó la capitana, ignorando las palabras de la hija del pirata chino.

—No es una certeza, pero podría pasar… —asintió Tía Dalma.

—Como también es una certeza que podríamos o no volvernos locos si mi otra mitad y yo volvemos a ser uno solo.

—¡Touché! —exclamó Jack, burlándose de la derrotada adivina. Pero enseguida ésta lo asesinó con la mirada y él comprendió que se había excedido y eso era algo que no le convenía.

—¡Ejém! —carraspeo nervioso—. Quise decir… Tachuela… Usaría tachuelas en vez de clavos en la suela de mis botas…

—¿Así que encontraste una manera de volver a unirte con tu otra mitad, Jacky? —preguntó Tía Dalma.

—Claro que sí. Lo leí en el Libro del Destino. Solamente Jack tiene que ponerse el anillo y yo me uniré a él. Como el hechizo consta en convertir a los hombres en mujeres, él no logrará hacerlo porque…

—Porque le falta su lado femenino que supuestamente todos tenemos —completó el astuto Will, acercándose a ellos—. Como logramos destruir la calavera de la hechicera, cuando tú y Jack se unan, no se convertirán en mujer, sino que volverán a ser lo que eran antes: un hombre.

—Dirás: un semental, mi querido muchacho —corrigió Jacky con una sonrisa—. Y dejaremos de correr el riesgo de morir sólo porque el otro muera o que nos trastornemos mutuamente… .

—O sea, todo volverá a ser como antes para nosotros —completó Jack

—Eso tiene sentido —admitió la pensativa pitonisa.

—¡Pero entonces el bebé dejará de existir! —volvió a quejarse Elizabeth—. ¡Eso es injusto!

—La vida está llena de injusticias, quería Lizzy, pensé que lo sabías —dijo Jacky.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? ¡Es tu hijo! ¡Tienes que decírselo a James, él tiene todo el derecho de saberlo!

—¿Estás loca, mujer? Es por esa razón que quiero quitarme este estorbo de encima. Yo soy un hombre, no una mujer, es humillante para mí estar en esta condición —Su expresión cambió a una muy seria y decidida, casi nunca vista en un Sparrow—. Este crio jamás tendrá una vida normal si nace porque su padre no vale un centavo y tiene una madre que no es una mujer y que no lo quiere… ¿Eso quieres para él, eh? Yo soy un hombre y quiero volver a serlo. Ya no me divierte ni pizca ser mujer.

—¿Y quién te dijo que ser mujer es divertido? —Jade le replicó con los ojos brillantes por la furia e impotencia, apenas podía contener su furia, cerrando los puños con tremenda fuerza.

—Dejen en paz a mi hermanita —dijo Jack con una media sonrisa pero con una expresión un tanto triste—. Si ella (o él) quiere volver a ser yo, que lo haga. Yo también quiero eso… Desde que nos separamos, siempre he sentido que me falta algo…

—Pero… —quiso quejarse Elizabeth, pero él la interrumpió secamente.

—Te dije que no me dirigieras la palabra —le clavó la mirada, advirtiéndola—. Sé que es injusto para el bebé, pero más injusto sería dejarlo nacer en un mundo donde nadie lo quiere… Y, además, mi hermanita tiene todo el derecho de elegir.

Jacky miró triunfante a todos los que se oponían a su decisión. Por fin Jack estaba de su lado.

—Pero para que no digan que la decisión fue injusta —siguió diciendo Jack—, vamos a votar.

La capitana lo miró muy sorprendida, al igual que todos los otros. A una señal de Jack, Gibbs inició la votación.

—Que levanten la mano lo que no están de acuerdo con la unió nuestros capitanes —propuso.

Elizabeth, Jade, Will, Tía Dalma y hasta Nefud Yidda y unos tantos otros que no estaban de acuerdo con la idea de hacer desaparecer a la inocente criatura, levantaron la mano; en cambio, Barbossa, Pintel, Ragetti, Beatriz y otros no les interesaba el asunto y no alzaron la mano en ninguna de las dos propuestas; pero cuando Gibbs preguntó por los que estaban de acuerdo, tanto él como Ana María y muchos otros estuvieron de acuerdo porque quería volver a tener a su antiguo capitán tal y como era, completo, sin importar nada más.

Como la mayoría votó a favor de la unión, Jack se quedó un tanto consternado, Jacky muy feliz, y Elizabeth y los que no querían tal cosa, se sintieron terriblemente mal.

—Muy bien —comenzó a decir Jack con un dejo de pesar en su voz—, ya está, hermanita. Ve a traer el anillo. Volveremos a ser un solo al fin.

Llena de felicidad, la pirata obedeció, pero en cuanto se dispuso a bajar al camarote para buscar el anillo, Elizabeth la detuvo por el brazo y la obligó a volverse.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer algo tan horrible, Jacky? ¡Tú no eres capaz de algo así! ¡Te arrepentirás! ¿Por qué eres tan cruel con tu propio hijo? —le reclamó con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

—Odio a Norrington, y odio todo lo que es de él —le respondió, contendiendo a duras penas el dolor, la rabia y la frustración que sentía—… y eso también incluye a este mocoso. Además, ya estoy harto de todo esto…

Y se desasió de la mano de la afligida muchacha y se largó rápidamente a su camarote. Cuando entró a él y sacó el anillo de la cajita en donde lo tenía guardado, se quedó momentáneamente petrificada, con la vista perdida en la nada, sintiendo que su corazón se sumía en un profundo dolor al comprender que muy pronto la pequeña vida que crecía dentro suyo iba a desaparecer.

Una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla, volviéndola a la dura realidad. No podía echarse para atrás, debía volver a ser el de antes y sólo así podría liberarse de lo que sentía por James Norrington.

Y así, endureciendo su corazón otra vez, subió las escaleras hacia su destino.

Mientras tanto, arriba, Will se acercó a Jack, preocupado.

—Jack —dijo—, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? ¡Es una locura! Está bien que quieras volver a ser el de antes, pero no deberías hacerlo a costas de la vida inocente de un bebé.

—Lo siento, chico —le colocó una mano en el hombro, fingiendo indiferencia—, la decisión está tomada, si dejo pasar el tiempo, será cada vez más difícil volver a ser uno solo. Además, sería una crueldad dejar nacer a ese pequeño en un mundo en que nadie lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

—Pero…

—Aquí está el anillo, hermanito —apareció Jacky, mostrándole el dichoso anillo sujetado entre los dedos índice y pulgar.

Jack se estremeció.

—Bien. Hagámoslo de una vez —dijo, acercándose a ella y, tratando de ignorar sus propios sentimientos, extendió lentamente la mano hacia ella para que le colocara el anillo.

Jacky tragó saliva y con mano trémula cercó el anillo hacia el dedo índice de Jack, pero se detuvo.

—Ti-tiene que ser la otra mano… —apenas pudo decir.

—C-claro… —dijo Jack, colocando rápidamente la mano adecuada, terriblemente angustiado.

Will, Elizabeth y los demás se encontraban en completo silencio, observado aquella injusta escena, impotentes.

—Will… —su novia le apretó el brazo, mirándolo suplicante—, esto no puede pasar… ¡Es injusto! ¡Debemos detenerlos!

—Lo sé… —dijo éste, tomando el mango de su espada dispuesto a evitar aquello.

—No lo hagas —le advirtió Gibbs, tomándolo de la mano—. La decisión está tomada por votación. Debes aceptarlo, aunque no te guste.

—Pero…

Jade, quien estaba al lado de ellos, apretó con fuerza tanto los dientes como los puños, furiosa. No estaba dispuesta a permitir semejante crimen, lo evitaría a cualquier precio.

Pero el anillo ya había iniciado su viaje final, pues ya se encontraba en la punta del dedo anular de su futuro nuevo dueño.

Jacky se mordió los labios, estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su objetivo, pero tanto ella como su hermano sentían que el corazón estaba a punto de explotarle y no se sentían para nada feliz con lo que estaban haciendo y de lo que resultaría de ello.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Jacky. Pronto volvería a ser hombre, pero perdería a su hijo para siempre.

—Bi-bien, aquí vamos… —y se dispuso a finalizar de un golpe su acto.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¿Qué sucederá a continuación? ¿Quién intervendrá para evitar esta locura? ¿O quizás alguno de los Sparrow se arrepentirá? ¡O finalmente volveremos a ver un único capitán Sparrow! O.O Muy pronto lo leerán en el próximo capítulo ^_^ ¡Y ya estamos en la penúltima parte de esta historia!**

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: No importa la demora siempre y cuando me escribas, aunque sea de vez en cuando : ) Gracias, quise darle mi toque personal a esa parte del regreso ^^ En cuanto a Jack, no te creas que fue sólo por cobardía, sino que le encanta ponerle peros a los demás, sólo por poner las cosas más interesantes XD ¡No te dejes engañar por este pirata! XD Bien, ella lo sigue amando, pero no quiere dar brazo a torcer… y eso es justo lo que tiene hacer para desistir con la idea de volver a unirse a Jack y aceptar a su hijo : ) ¿Por qué no has dormido durante 2 días? Cuídate mucho, please ; )**_

_**Querida **__**Len Dorado: lamento mucho lo que te pasó, querida amiga, perder al papá es una de las peores cosas que a uno le puede pasar… Me imagino lo terrible que debe hacer sido cuando él se fue… Y lo difícil que debe ser ahora teniendo que vivir con la idea de no tenerlo más a tu lado… ni escuchar su voz… Te entiendo perfectamente aunque siempre me lleve mal con mi papá, yo lo adoro y lo quiero mucho… No concibo la idea de perderlo algún día a pesar de que sé que es algo que debe de pasar… Ánimo, amiga, sé que es doloroso, pero sé también que seguramente él querría que siguieras adelante, ¿verdad? Demuéstrale que eres fuerte ^^ Aún tienes mucho por quién y por qué vivir, tu familia, tus amigos y tu novio ; ) Gracias por contarme algo realmente difícil para ti, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera otra clase de noticia, (no por mí, sino por vos), me doy cuenta de que realmente me tienes mucho cariño y te lo agradezco un montón ^^ Je, a mí también me parece raro ponerlos juntos de nuevo a los Sparrow… ¿Será porque casi nunca lo estuibieron? XD Tienes razón, Jacky no es tan insensible como parece… ¡Debe de querer a su hijo! Sip, las pesadillas significan algo a pesar de que sean un efecto secundario del castigo de Davy Jones… Con la unión, los Sparrows sí pueden perder el bebé, pero la cosa es: ¿realmente desean hacerlo? X( Por el momento, Norry no podrá intervenir : ( ¡Todos se burlaron de la pobre Jacky! Y aunque muchos no están de acuerdo con la unión, jack y Jacky están aparentemente dispuestos a hacerla… : ( Bien, eso de tener su virilidad manchada por una nueva vida creciendo en su interior y ENCIMA DE UN "ENEMIGO", eso es justamente lo que Jacky siente y por eso quiere volver a convertirse en hombre. Yo también te quiero mucho, y espero que esta historia siempre te reconforte ^^ Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por vos ^^**_

_**Querida **__**beatriz gpe: Jacky no volverá a encontrarse con Norry sino a bordo del Holandés Errante… Así que le queda aún un poco más de tiempo para sentirse mal, je XD Como ves, se burlaron de lo lindo de la pobre Jacky : ( y también sabes el porqué del trauma de Jack con el queso, je XD Muchos pensaron en Norry y jack para hacer cambias de opinión a Jacky, pero sos la única que dijo que también podría ser el doctor o Tía Dalma… ¡Ya lo sabrás en el capi siguiente! Mi querida amiga, siempre hay momento en que uno está como en las nubes y no sabe qué hacer con su vida… ¡a mí me pasa tan seguido! El arte está en resistir, encontrar algún significado a nuestra existencia y seguir adelante… Yo aún lo sigo haciendo… Es realmente difícil… O tal vez tu problema sea otro. ¿Por qué no me mandas un email primero? Cuéntame de tu problema con cuidado y ya te diré lo que pienso cuando acordemos un horario para chatear, ok? ^^ generalmente no chateo, pero lo haré por vos, ¿sí? En cuanto a tus faltas de ortografía, yo las mejoré escribiendo en el Word ; )**_

_**Querido **__**NaYaTo**__**: "Oh-my-god"…, je, es la expresión favorita de mi amiga XD Gracias, gracias, ^^ quise darle a Tía Dalma más protagonismo utilizando sus conocimientos. Generalmente, los de mi signo son famosos por su sentido del humor XD Nop, Norry no está encarcelado, está en una situación mucho más difícil, el pobre : ( Jacky está dolida porque tiene su orgullo masculino lastimado… sólo admitiendo que realmente ama a su hijo, no hará semejante cagada… ¿Pero quién la convencerá de eso? : ( Y en cuanto al pobre de Jack, el pobre quiere darle el gusto a su hermana… ¿pero a qué precio? : ( En cuanto a Norry, creo que volverá a aparecer dentro de 5 o 4 capítulos, y sólo ahí sabremos lo que pasará con él. Bueno, mi email es este (separado para que salga aquí): gabriellayu-arroba-hotmail-punto-com. Lamentablemente no me cuido los ojos, pero pronto iré al oculista ^^ ¡Mil gracias por tus consejos, amiga!**_

**Las pelis que he visto, de las que me acuerdo, son La Otra Reina, La Pompadour, Scarface (caracortada), Búsqueda Implacable, etc ^^ Ahora comencé a leer "El Misterioso Caso de Styles" de Agatha Christie. Estoy a poco de terminar de ver el anime Sailor Moon, terminé de descargar los capis del anime Historias de Fantasmas, sigo viendo la novela coreana El Príncipe del Café", comencé a ver "Vals de Primavera" por el canal de Unitel y estoy terminando de descargar el drama coreano "Sonata de Invierno".**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**¡Los quiero mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gaby Yu**

**PD: debería volver a mi afición por el dibujo, mi sueño fue siempre ser una historietista o mangaka famosa…**


	27. Vive y Deja Vivir

**Capítulo 26: Vive y Deja Vivir **

Tanto el tiempo y el espacio parecían haberse detenido alrededor de las embarcaciones, todos los tripulantes permanecían en absoluto silencio, absortos en lo que iba a pasar a continuación con Jack y Jacky. ¿Finalmente se unirían y perderían al mismo tiempo el bebé que la pirata estaba esperando?

William Turner y Jade no estaban para nada dispuestos a que esto sucediera ni tampoco les importaba las reprimendas que recibirían tras impedir aquella unión por muy votada que esta hubiera sido.

Jack mismo tampoco estaba muy dispuesto a que sucediera semejante desgracia, él no era así, no era una persona insensible ni mucho menos injusta… Pero también quería ponerle punto final a todo ese lío que había empezado cuando se puso aquel maldito anillo, costara lo que costare.

Jacky también pensaba y sentía lo mismo que su otra mitad, pero su dolor era evidentemente mucho mayor como la portadora de aquella inocente vida que estaba a punto de rechazar. Después de todo, la pobre criatura no tenía la culpa de nada…

Con el anillo en la punta del dedo de su "hermano", la pirata detuvo su viaje momentáneamente, dudando de sí misma y de su propia decisión. Sabía que no estaba para nada bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero también quería vengarse de Norrington y finalizar su vida como mujer.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, blanca como el papel y transpirando a más no poder, intentó varias veces ponerle en anillo, pero no lograba hacerlo por más que lo quisiera. Algo en su interior se lo impedía.

"No puedo dudar así. Debo ser más fuerte si quiero recuperar mi vida de antes. No importa el precio que deba pagar" —pensó, tratando de infundirse valor a sí misma.

Y, apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño, se dispuso a ponerle el anillo a su hermano.

—¡Will! —exclamó Elizabeth, desesperándose al notar el preocupante cambio en el rostro de Jacky. Aferrándose al brazo de su novio, lo miró suplicante para que interviniera y evitara así semejante injusticia.

El joven dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a sacar su espada, pero Tía Dalma lo detuvo extendiendo el brazo delante de él, como si fuera una barrera.

—¿Pero qué hace? ¡Déjeme pasar! —exigió desesperado.

—No —fue la categórica negativa, clavándole una fiera mirada—. Deja que ellos mismo resuelvan esto y se hagan cargo de las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Pero…

—Hazme caso —fue la terminante sentencia.

El muchacho se impresionó con el tono imperante de la pitonisa y, ofuscado, ya no pudo hacer nada, sólo seguir mirando, impotente.

A Jacky comenzó a temblarle la mano a unos cuantos centímetros de terminar con su cometido, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir casi sin control. ¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a hacerlo? Odiaba a Norrington, ¿pero realmente odiaba a su propio hijo? ¿A esa pequeña criatura que estaba creciendo en su interior? ¿Ella era capaz de hacerle daño en verdad?

Los ojos de Jacky se agrandaron desmesuradamente.

—¡No! —exclamó, sobresaltando a todo el mundo—. ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Y cayó arrodillada al suelo, exhausta por la dura batalla que se había librado en su interior. Jack, en cambio, suspiró aliviado.

Todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento, incapaces de expresar su alivio o su asombro, pero fueron Elizabeth y Jade las primeras en reaccionar, acercándose a ellos para reconfortarlos y decirles que lo que habían hecho era lo correcto.

—¡Elizabeth! ¡Hija! ¿Estás ahí? —se escuchó de repente, quedándose todos bien quietecitos, sorprendidos.

—¿Pa… dre…? —respondió la joven, volviéndose hacia el lugar de donde había provenido aquella voz.

Los demás la imitaron y grande fue la sorpresa cuando vieron al ex gobernador de Port Royal, Weathervy Swann, parado en medio de la cubierta de un extraño barco vikingo.

—¡Padre! —gritó, corriendo hacia la balaustrada de babor con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas—. ¡Padre! ¡Padre!

—¡Hija, mía! ¡Bendito los ojos que te ven, querida mía! —exclamó su lloroso padre, extendiendo los brazos, ansioso por abrazarla.

—¡Coloquen la plancha! —ordenó Gibbs a sus hombres y pocos minutos después el ex gobernador pudo subir rápidamente a bordo del _Abbas _para reencontrarse con su hija.

—¡Oh, padre! ¡Pensé que ya no volvería a verte nunca más! —gimió la joven, lanzándose a los brazos de su querido padre.

—Yo también llegué a pensar lo mismo, hija mía… —replicó, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, llorando de alegría.

Todos los piratas y bandidos se les quedaron mirando en completo silencio, algunos menos emocionados que otros. Jade, por supuesto, tuvo que buscar un rincón para ponerse a llorar a gusto por la buena estrella de Elizabeth, y también porque extrañaba horrores a su propio padre. Will también estaba muy feliz por su novia, pero tampoco pudo evitar acordarse de su castigado padre, por lo que su dicha tenía un toque más bien agridulce. Jack, en cambio, observaba a padre e hija con un semblante muy serio, endurecido.

—Y no vine solo, mi querida Elizabeth —le avisó tanto a ella como a los demás—, también vinieron conmigo varias personas que ustedes conocen.

—De eso ya me di cuenta… —se quejó Nefud Yidda con un marcado tono sarcástico, decepcionado por él y sus hombres que no se habían dado cuenta de la cercanía del extraño barco.

Poco a poco dichos personajes comenzaron a subir a bordo: el capitán Seagull Hood…

—¡El bobo engreído! —exclamó Jack con desagrado.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Otro capitán más no! —se quejó Gibbs, quien ya estaba harto de las peleas de liderazgo a bordo del _Perla Negra_.

Seagull, desconcertado, arqueó la ceja.

Billy…

—¡Billy! —exclamó Jack, sorprendido.

—¿Bi-Billy? —Jacky apenas pudo hablar, poniéndose de pie a duras penas. Si el chico estaba allí… ¿estaría Norry con él?

El chico, al verla, salió corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla, emocionado al encontrarla de nuevo. La pirata lo recibió entre sus brazos, pues le tenía gran afecto, olvidándose momentáneamente de la idea de que Norrington se encontrara con él.

La pequeña Alwine y su madre…

—Es la pequeña elfo… ¿Pero quién es la hermosa mujer que la acompaña? —murmuró Jacky al verlas, pues era la única de toda la tripulación del _Perla _que la conocía.

Y, por último, subió… el doctor Christian Jacobson.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, confundidos. Había algo en ese joven hombre que ellos podían reconocer ambiguamente, pero su juventud los hacía dudar respecto a su verdadera identidad.

—Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar —dijo éste con seriedad, deteniéndose frente a los capitanes Sparrow.

—¿Lo… conocemos? —inquirió Jack, alzando una ceja e inclinando la cabeza, dubitativo.

—Me conocen bastante bien puesto que hemos navegado juntos, capitán Sparrow —sonrió a su manera tan atractiva de siempre—. Soy Christian Jacobson, el tío de George Jacobson.

—¡¿QUÉ? —exclamaron todos al unísono, asombradísimos.

—Definitivamente, tenemos muuuchas cosas qué hablar —Jack afirmó.

"Seguramente encontró La Fuente de la Juventud" —pensó entusiasmado—. "Debo sonsacarle la manera de llegar hasta allí…".

Pero en cuanto todos se reunieron a conversar en la cabina principal del _Perla Negra_ y el doctor les narró sobre su muerte a manos de Morgan, su resurrección a manos de la Guardiana Sagrada, la madre de Alwine y encargada de la Espada Sagrada, su juventud recién adquirida, su misión de convencer a su sobrina Isabel de cambiar su manera de vivir y cuidar a la pequeña Alwine, las ilusiones que Jack se había hecho sobre su tan buscada fuente, se hicieron añicos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Vaya historia! —exclamó Gibbs, echándose pesadamente sobre el respaldar de la silla en donde se encontraba sentado—. ¡Si no lo estuviera viendo con mis propios ojos, juraría que todo es un montón de patrañas!

Nadie notó la profunda y significativa mirada que se dirigieron entre sí Tía Dalma y la Guardiana Sagrada, como si ambas supieran la enorme y secreta importancia que escondían en su interior.

—Bien, ahora me toca a mí contarles algo, compañeros —declaró el capitán Hood, dejando el tarro de ron sobre la mesa y profiriendo un leve suspiro.

Y les contó acerca del combate que se había librado entre él, Isabel y "Sangre Negra" en las playas de Isla Tortuga, la injusta apuesta de estos dos últimos, el cautiverio de él y de la pequeña Alwine a bordo del _Bad Boy_ cuyo capitán era el sanguinario "Sangre Negra", la llegada al Templo Sagrado en los límites entre _Midgard y Asgard_, la obtención del la Espada Sagrada de Odín por parte de Morgan y la precipitada huida del Templo a bordo de la fantástica embarcación vikinga.

—No se olviden de Pirata —pidió la pequeña niña, abrazando cariñosamente al perro de su difunta amiga Elena.

—No, claro que no lo olvidamos —le dijo Christian, alborotando con su mano los cabellos dorados de la niña, sonriéndole tiernamente.

Aquella muestra de verdadero afecto por parte de él hacia su hija, no pasó desapercibido para Alrun como tampoco su actitud pasó desapercibida para Tía Dalma, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima desde el principio.

—Entonces, caballeros —comenzó a decir Barbossa con su tono más serio, de pie frente a la mesa, con los nudillos apoyados en ella para dirigir su vista hacia todos los presentes—, tenemos aquí más de un problema: Beckett y ahora "Sangre Negra" y su maldita espada.

—Tenemos más de dos problemas, mi estimado chivo —lo desmintió el capitán Sparrow, poniéndose de pie un tanto tambaleante con una jarra llena de ron en la mano.

—¿Y cuál es ese problema? —quiso saber Will, preocupado.

—Que hace ya más de una hora que estanos aquí y yo no he conseguido siquiera una migaja de queso.

Todos los presentes se llevaron la mano a la cabeza y suspiraron profundamente. Era ya la enésima vez que Jack insistía con el asunto del queso durante la reunión.

—Debemos conseguirle un poco de queso o juro que enloqueceré en cualquier momento —le comentó el joven herrero al contramaestre.

Elizabeth se encontraba sentada al lado de su padre, ceñida a su brazo, dichosa por no haberlo perdido y no le daba ninguna importancia a las protestas de Jack..

—Escucha, padre, tienes que contarme todo lo que te pasó desde que nos separamos. ¡Estuve tan preocupada por ti!

—Bueno, te lo contaré, hija mía —le sonrió, colocando afectuosamente su mano izquierda sobre la de su hija—. Luego de que escapaste, Mercer, el subordinado de Beckett, me tomó prisionero y me llevó ante su amo —Su rostro se ensombreció y bajó levemente la cabeza—. Lord Beckett me hizo firmar gran cantidad de órdenes de ejecución y confiscación… Muchas familias inocentes perdieron sus tierras y sus vidas para saciar las ambiciones de ese monstruoso sujeto… —Trémulo, cerró los puños con fuerza—. ¡Ése maldito pirata!

Apenas había acabado de decir esto, que el pobre ex gobernador se dio cuenta de que estaba en el lugar menos indicado para un insulto de esa clase. Temeroso, alzó la vista y encontró a todos los piratas contemplándolo con los ojos llenos de furia y las manos en sus respectivas armas.

—Este… No me refería a ustedes… Lo siento —sonrió nervioso, blanco como un fantasma.

—Mejor sigue con tu historia, padre —pidió Elizabeth con tono conciliador—. ¿Cómo fue que pudiste escapar de Beckett?

—Fue gracias al comodoro Norrington, hija. Por él aún sigo con vida y tuve la fortuna de reunirme contigo.

Casi todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar tan inesperada explicación: principalmente Jack, Gibbs y Will, quienes lo conocían bastante bien. Pero fue Jacky la que más aturdida quedó con ello, quedándose completamente inmóvil, pálida y muda.

"Con razón" —pensó Tía Dalma, frunciendo el ceño—. "Norrington fue quien salvó la vida de un hombre que debió morir hace días…" —Se volvió hacia Jacky para contemplarla detenidamente—. "¿Acaso la aparición de esta mujer cambió el destino de todos de alguna manera?"

—¿Fue James el que te ayudó a escapar, padre? ¡No lo puedo creer! Estaba tan cambiado la última vez que lo vi… —comentó Elizabeth un tanto triste.

—Parece ser que está muy arrepentido de sus actos pasados, hija. Ambos nos encontrábamos a bordo del barco de Beckett, el _Endeavour_, casi como prisioneros. ¡Deberías ver cómo ese malvado hombre desquita todo su frío rencor sobre Norrington! Pero él permanece tan impasible como siempre….; esperando su expiación, creo yo. Cuando Beckett quiso devolverle el hermoso sable que tu prometido hizo para su ceremonia de nombramiento, él la rehusó aduciendo que presentaba su renuncia. ¡Y ese sucio de Beckett lo amenazó con asesinarme a mí, a ti y a la capitana Sparrow si él no obedecía sus órdenes! Deberías haber visto el semblante del joven Norrington… Su frialdad se convirtió en terror y aceptó dócilmente aquel infame obsequio… En un principio me asombró su sacrificio, pero aún así no lograba convencerme de su verdadero arrepentimiento hasta que, enterándose de que el infeliz de Beckett había mandado asesinarme, me ayudó a escapar junto con el chico… ¡No sabes lo mucho que le supliqué para que se marchara con nosotros! Pero él se rehusó terminantemente. Quería quedarse al lado de Beckett para esperar una oportunidad de destruir sus planes y rectificar sus errores pasados… aún si debiera dejar la vida en ello… ¡Ay, hija! ¡Si vieras lo cambiado que está! Tiene una mirada de infinita tristeza… Sabes que él nunca demostró sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, pero en el momento de la huida pude sentir todo el inmenso dolor y arrepentimiento que existen en su corazón. Él se culpa de la muerte de todas las victimas de Beckett porque le entregó el poder para hacerlo. Está preparado para morir, no como soldado, sino como un pecador o un delincuente que espera pagar sus malos actos… Hija mía —colocó la otra mano encima de la de ella—, me asombró lo mucho que a madurado ese muchacho. Está muy cambiado a lo que era antes, su soberbia desapareció por completo para dar lugar a una gran sencillez de espíritu… y por eso me pidió que jamás te contara lo que acabo de decirte porque no quería que sintieras lástima por él ni que te preocuparas por su destino… ¡Hija, él te quiere tanto hasta el punto de sacrificar su libertad y poner su vida en manos de ese repugnante de Beckett! Y aún así me pide quedarse en el anonimato, desapareciendo como un vago recuerdo en nuestras memorias… —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos temblaron por la impotencia y la rabia—. ¡Pero eso no puedo hacerlo hija! ¡No permitiré que se sacrifique de esa manera! ¡Tú y todos los demás deben saber que después de todo nunca fue una mala persona sino un hombre cualquiera como todos nosotros, lleno de debilidades! ¡Quiero mucho a ese muchacho casi como si fuera hijo mío, y te juro que viajaré lo más pronto posible a Inglaterra y pondré al tanto a nuestro rey de todas las terribles felonías que Lord Beckett está cometiendo en su nombre y el sacrificio de James Norrington no será en vano ya que todos no hemos equivocado alguna vez en nuestras vidas y todos merecemos otra oportunidad!

Se calló. El camarote estaba tan silencioso que se podía escuchar cómodamente a las olas golpear contra el casco y los hombres trabajando arriba. Elizabeth se había puesto a llorar, abrazando a su padre, y Will, con la cabeza gacha, apretaba los puños con furia, ya que ambos también habían cometido errores. Jack estaba sencillamente impactado al igual que Nefud Yidda, Barbossa, y Gibbs. La joven Jade gimoteaba sin cesar detrás del capitán Barbossa, intentando contener el llanto a duras penas a pesar de que no conocía al protagonista de aquella historia, pero igualmente era poseedora de una gran imaginación y un gran corazón. Sólo Jacky permanecía inalterable al igual que Alrun y Tía Dalma, quien no había dejado de observar a la capitana todo tiempo.

—¿Ciertamente pretende que vamos a creernos toda esa patraña, padre de Elizabeth? —preguntó Jacky, rompiendo el silencio con tono hostil—. Norrington es un traidor y no merece concesión alguna, _savvy?_ Así que déjese ya de tanto victimismo, es realmente pedante y fastidioso.

—Jacky… —murmuró Elizabeth, mirándola muy sorprendida y preocupada.

—No pretendo que me crea de inmediato, capitana Sparrow, pero debe saber que su arrepentimiento es sincero. Por supuesto, yo pensaba igual que usted, aún cuando él mismo rebeló la verdadera identidad de la sobrina del señor Jacobson a Lord Beckett con la intención de quitarla de su camino, capitana Sparrow.

Jacky frunció el entrecejo al igual que su hermano. A ellos no les gustaba ni pizca las traiciones pues ya habían sufrido suficiente con ellas.

—Con esa actitud tan voluble sólo me demuestra qué tan mala persona es ese tipo que es capaz de traicionar hasta a su propia amiga —replicó la pirata.

—Si mal no recuerdo, esa "amiga", como tú dices, no parecía tenerle mucho afecto porque siempre noté que lo trataba muy mal —la corrigió Seagull Hood, quien estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido entre Isabel y James gracias al doctor Jacobson.

—¡Bah! —se quejó, levantándose de su asiento de un salto—. Creo que ya se ha hablado demasiado hoy.

Y se marchó afuera ante la mirada consternada de los demás. Fue en ese momento cuando Christian, Seagull y Billy se percataron del "especial" estado en el que se encontraba ella, así que se volvieron con mirada interrogante hacia el capitán Sparrow, pidiendo una explicación al respecto.

Jack carraspeó antes de contestar.

—Lo que pasa… es que mi hermanita está embarazada… precisamente de Norrington.

—Oh, oh… Con razón lo odia tanto —fue la única opinión de Seagull. El doctor y Billy se miraron muy sorprendidos.

—Creo, señores, que debemos pasar a tratar otras cuestiones mucho más importante que éstas —objetó el capitán Barbossa, llamando la atención de todos.

Nadie había notado que Tía Dalma había salido silenciosamente por detrás de Jacky.

Antes de que Barbossa volviera a tomar la palabra, el ex gobernador se le adelantó.

—Pe-perdone, usted, pe-pero debo marcharme inmediatamente hacia Inglaterra —dijo, temblando de pies a cabeza ya que de por sí su naturaleza era temerosa y enfrentarse a un grupo de temibles piratas, por más "amistoso" que pareciera, no era algo que deseara.

—Pero, padre, pensé que ibas a quedarte conmigo —se quejó Elizabeth.

—¿Quedarte contigo? ¿Es que no vas a venir conmigo, hija mía?

La joven se le quedó mirando un tanto perpleja, pero enseguida se aclararon su mente y su corazón y supo qué hacer.

—Mi deber es quedarme al lado de mi prometido, padre —se volteó un momento hacia el sorprendido William, luego volvió su atención hacia su padre—. Perdóname, padre. Estoy muy feliz de que hayas salido con vida pero no puedo acompañarte a Inglaterra, debo y quiero quedarme al lado de Will y Jack Sparrow para derrotar a Beckett y a su ejército… Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la gente de Port Royal que fue colgada injustamente por ese hombre.

Weathervy se preocupó por unos momentos, pensó protestar, per finalmente la comprendió y sonrió entre lágrimas, acariciando orgulloso la barbilla de su hermosa hija.

—Si tu madre te viera, hija mía… ¡estaría tan orgullosa de ti como yo lo estoy ahora! Has madurado muchísimo. Eres digna hija de un político.

—¡Oh, padre! —lo abrazó muy emocionada.

Minutos después, Elizabeth, Will, Christian, Alwine y Billy estaban en la cubierta principal, despidiéndose del ex gobernador que se alejaba del _Perla Negra_ a bordo de uno de los barcos de Nefud Yidda, rumbo a Inglaterra, con la intención de poner al tanto de lo sucedido al rey en su gobernación del Caribe y pedirle que lo detuviera.

Una vez que la silueta del barco desapareció en el horizonte, una siniestra sonrisa de dibujó en el rostro del capitán Jack Sparrow. Había llegado el momento de su venganza.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¿Qué sucederá ahora con el destino de Elizabeth a bordo del Perla Negra ahora que su padre no está? ¿Will permitirá que Jack concrete su venganza? ¿Y qué decisión habrá tomado Jacky respecto a su venganza y su hijo? Aún el pequeño no está completamente a salvo… ¡Situaciones decisivas han iniciado en esta última historia de Piratas del Caribe! **

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**:**__** quiero publicar los capis como antes: uno por semana ^^. ¿Sacaste buena nota en tu entrega? ¡Tanto trabajo! XP En el capi que viene por fin llega la venganza de Jack, pero no será por mucho tiempo y ya sabrás por qué. En cuanto a Jacky, ella tampoco era capaz de hacerle verdadero daño a una inocente criatura… Jacky ya tiene vida propia en esta historia y dudo mucho que desaparezca ; ) En cuanto a Isabel, de ella no se sabrá por un tiempito más. La razón por la que no me ves conectada es que muy pocas veces lo estoy… ¡Sólo tenme paciencia! Trataré de conectarme el domigo :D**_

_**Querida **__**Isa Lionheart**__**:**__** que raro, ¿no? ¿Será porque lo publiqué más rápido de lo normal? Je XD No creo… Pero igual, a mí me encanta leer tus reviews ^^ Y finalmente Jacky decidió no sacrificar al bebé, por el momento… : ( Sí, ella le hizo muchas cosas malas a Norry, debe disculparse con él y decirle que lo ama de verdad, ¡a él le hace tanta falta escuchar eso! Pobre Jack, pagando el pato por otros… pero de seguro adorará a su sobrinito y le convidará mucho queso XD Sip, faltan aún muchas cosas por pasar con el destino de todos los personajes, pero tomará tiempo, no te preocupes que faltan aún muchos capítulos ^^ Nefud Yidda es un bandido sexy y muy masculino… ¡debe demostrarlo! Je XD En cuanto al bebé… sólo al final se sabrá si es nene o nena, je XD**_

_**Querida beatriz gpe: y Jacky lo pensó bien nomás, el bebé se salvó por el momento : ) Tía Dalma ahora tiene que hablar seriamente con ella acerca del destino de Norry… ¡A ver que decide hacer Jacky! Ya leí lo que me escribiste y te mandaré la respuesta, pero igual quiero que el domingo intentemos conectarnos en el msn para charlar a gusto, ok? A cualquier hora del día y te daré mi opinión, vos tranqui : ) En cuanto a tu historia, lo único que te falta es usar más signos de ortografía, sólo tenés que leer más y ya : ) No te preocupes, Norry tendrá su recompensa al final : ) Nunca vi el Fantasma de la Ópera, pero me gustaría verlo ^^ Diario de una Pasión es una peli hermosa :D Y arriba ese ánimo, amiga, no dejes que otros manejen tu vida y te hagan desdichada con las malas experiencias que tengas de ellos, ten más confianza en ti misma y sigue adelante con la frente en alto, no te encierres en una caja, sé sincera contigo misma y los demás, VIVE y aprende a ser feliz, sólo así tendrás verdaderas personas que te querrán como eres en verdad, aunque sean pocas, serán éstas las verdaderas amistades que necesitas^^**_

**Como no tengo ahora mucho qué contar, aparte de que vi una peli llamada "María Antonieta" (una versión algo "moderna" de Sofía Copola), y que terminé de ver el anime de Sailor Moon, les dejo esta curiosidad:**

**Top de los Chicos más Guapos de este Fic (Los puestos pueden variar según los lectores, je XD)**

**1 Christian Jacobson**

**(Aquí se incluiría a George Jacobson, pero como es mujer…)**

**2 Seagull Hood**

**3 Nefud Yidda**

**4 William Turner**

**5 Philippe Deneuve**

**6 Jack Sparrow**

**7 James Norrington**

**¡A ver si se animan a escribir ustedes su propio top! **

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Los quiero mucho!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gaby**


	28. Un Castigo Para Elizabeth

**Capítulo 27: Un Castigo Para Elizabeth**

Bajo el amparo de la oscuridad que le prodigaba la bodega, se encontraba la capitana Jacky Sparrow, tomando ron a más no poder, sentada en uno de los cajones. En ese momento no quería pensar en nada ni en nadie, simplemente quería emborracharse y nada más.

—Eso podría dañar a tus hijos, querida —le advirtió la inesperada Tía Dalma, apareciendo tan de repente al lado de la pirata, que la hizo sobresaltarse, escupiendo todo el ron que tenía en la boca.

—¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer, especie de mujer! —se quejó, poniéndose de pie, pero enseguida se lo pensó mejor y agregó—: ¿Qué… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "hijos"?

—¿No lo entiendes? Tendrás dos hijos.

—¿Do-os…? —puso los ojos como platos, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre su improvisado asiento, estupefacta—. ¿Dos…?

Estaba impactada, de por sí llevar una vida dentro suyo era ya un gran peso para ella; dos, era simplemente desbastador.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora con él? —quiso saber la pitonisa con una media sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a la futura madre.

—¿Con él? ¿A quién demonios se refiere?

—Me refiero almirante Norrington. ¿Quién más?

Jacky se puso a la defensiva.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga con él?

—Ahora que sabes todo lo que él hizo por ti, ¿no crees que, por lo menos, deberías contarle que será padre de dos criaturas?

—¿Y para qué le voy a decirle eso? Podría hacerlo sólo para despreciarlo después… Sería divertido… Pero, la verdad es que no quiero verlo ni en figurita, _savvy?_

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que "por qué"? ¡Lo desprecio!

—¿A pesar de que todo lo que hizo por ti?

—Precisamente por todo lo que me hizo.

—Si mal no recuerdo, tú también fuiste muy malvada con él.

Jacky se alzó de hombros, soltando un bufido.

—Se lo merecía, y era muy divertido fastidiarlo.

—¿Y no quisieras seguir fastidiándolo más?

—Esos tiempos ya pasaron. Ya no quiero saber más nada con ese sujeto —replicó, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo la cabeza, terca como una mula.

—¿En serio? —la atravesó con la mirada—. Yo te diré la razón por la que no quieres volver a verlo: temes que, si vuelves a tenerlo frente a ti, nunca más lo dejarás ir.

Al escuchar esta conjetura, la pirata palideció y sus mejillas se colorearon con una velocidad asombrosa.

—¡Boberías! —negó con vehemencia, pero Tía Dalma estaba dispuesta a hacerle ver la realidad que escondía su corazón.

—Temes que cuando vuelvas a verlo, no te importará ser mujer toda tu vida con tal de estar a su lado.

—Ya dije que son puras tonterías —insistió, sintiendo que su corazón latía cada vez con más rapidez—. ¿Para qué voy a seguir interesándome por él cuando lo único que quiero es volver a ser el estupendo semental que era antes?

—¿Es que no entiendes que siempre fuiste mujer, Jacky?

—¿Cómo? —la miró entre ofendida y extrañada, pidiendo una explicación.

—Cómo tú misma dijiste antes, ese anillo, además de volver mujeres a los hombres, también es capaz de separar el lado femenino del masculino que todos llevamos en nuestro interior. Tú, querida, eres indiscutiblemente la parte femenina de Jack Sparrow, lo fuiste desde antes de que él se convirtiera en mujer, cuando se convirtió y después cuando te separarte de él. O sea, _siempre_ fuiste y serás una mujer por más que se unan otra vez, sólo que permanecerás oculta tras bambalinas como antes por el predominio del lado masculino de Jack porque él nació siendo hombre.

Jack se quedó bastante desconcertada con esa explicación, pero, quisiera o no admitirlo en voz alta, sabía, en su interior, que esa era la absoluta verdad.

—¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! —replicó, terca como una mula, sin querer admitir la arrolladora verdad.

—Tonterías o no, lo menos que puedes hacer por Norrington, si no quieres volver a ser su novia, es que le salves la vida.

—¿Salvarle la vida? ¡Pues que él sólo se la salve en el menudo lío en el que se metió! —refunfuñó.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices? —sonrió, achicando los ojos con suspicacia.

—Segurísimo —asintió testaruda, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas moviendo impacientemente el pie.

—Bien —dijo la pitonisa con tranquilidad, dándole la espalda—. Como quieras.

Subió lentamente las escaleras rumbo a la cubierta superior, pero antes de desaparecer de la vista de Jacky, agregó:

—Desde mañana no tendrás por qué preocuparte, ya que James Norrington morirá esta misma noche.

Al escuchar aquello, la pirata se quedó completamente inmóvil. ¿Realmente Norry moriría esa noche? Tía Dalma era una pitonisa más que acertada y no cabía duda en su pronóstico, así que era seguro que la vida de Norrington llegaría a su fin irremediablemente… Pero… Tía Dalma también le había sugerido que podía salvarle la vida si quería… La cuestión era: ¿estaría dispuesta a hacerlo? No lo sabía aún, pero ahora comprendía que su realidad fue, era y siempre sería la parte "femenina" de Jack Sparrow, aún si se uniera con él, seguiría siendo lo mismo… La única diferencia radicaría en que ya no tendría la absoluta libertad de actuar como la tenía desde que había tomado una existencia propia, así que, unirse nuevamente a Jack, sería, en fin, una pérdida absoluta de su tan amada libertad y, como la buena Sparrow que era, no era algo de lo que estaba dispuesta a renunciar.

—¡Bueno! —se puso de pié, con actitud decidida—. ¡Seré mujer! ¡Lo acepto! ¡Viva le emancipación femenina! —Alzó el puño con vehemencia, pero pronto lo bajó y comenzó a divagar, como era su costumbre, caminando de aquí para allá, gesticulando con las manos y balanceándose como siempre lo hacía.

—A pesar de que comencé con el pie izquierdo cuando me convertí en mujer, debo admitir, y lo admito, que la pasé bastante bien, lo admito. Y más allá de esto —se tocó la panza con ambas manos—, admito también, que la seguiré pasando muy bien. Sólo que… —Su rostro se entristeció, no llegó a terminar la oración porque a su mente volvió la imagen de aquel hombre de mirada triste al que no podía reconocer, aquella voz que la llamada y a la luz a la que siempre había seguido en sus pesadillas…, ahora comprendía que esa persona, esa voz y ese resplandor, no eran otra cosa más que el odioso de James Norrington, su querido "Norry".

Perdida en estos pensamientos, la pirata dirigió su triste mirada hacia un pequeño rayo de luz que se filtraba a través de una delgada rendija ubicada en la parte de arriba del casco, suspiró quedamente. ¿Realmente podría vivir sin él?

—Mi capitana —la sobresaltó el contramaestre, oteando desde arriba de la escalera—, ¿está usted aquí?

—¿Y en dónde más voy a estar si no es en la bodega, Gibbs? —replicó malhumorada.

El aludido se quedó un tanto pensativo.

—Cierto —dijo al fin.

—¿Qué quieres? Más te vale que sea algo muuuy importante para molestar a una singular pirata como yo que está en la dulce espera, ¿eh? —Se tomó otro trago de ron y se limpió la boca con la manga de su camisa.

—Su hermano mandó por usted porque vamos a tener una reunión muy importante en el camarote del capitán. Tenemos que decidir qué hacer respecto a Beckett y a Sangre Negra.

—¿Ésas alimañas? Con una buena dosis de veneno se soluciona el problema, _savvy?_ Pero igual tendríamos el mismo resultado si los ponemos a ellos en una habitación junto al capitán Hood… ¡la pedantería de ese sujeto los conduciría al suicidio y asunto arreglado! —tomó otro poco más.

Gibbs bajó unos escalones más para poder mirarla mejor.

—¿No le hará daño a su bebé si sigue tomando así, mi capitana?

Jacky bufó fastidiada y lo asesinó con la mirada, bajando de golpe la mano que sostenía la botella.

—¿Qué daño les va a hacer un poco de ron, Gibbs? Más bien les beneficiará. Si van a nacer como hijos de la gran capitana Jacky Sparrow, más les vale que se aguanten este delicioso elixir celestial.

Y dicho esto, subió las escaleras, haciendo a un lado sin mucha ceremonia a su subalterno al pasar.

Éste pestañeó varias veces, desconcertado.

—¿Capitana?

—¿Qué quieres ahora, especie de jamón? —se detuvo, pero sin volverse a verlo.

—Dijo…: ¿"hijos"?

—Claro, bobo —se volvió, sonriéndole pícaramente—. Van a ser gemelos, por lo tanto, son "hijos". Creí que sabías contar.

Y se fue lo más campante, dejando al pobre de Gibbs profundamente consternado.

—Vaya, eso sí que no me los esperaba… ¿Qué diría el almirante Norrington si lo supiera? ¡Gemelos!

Minutos después, Gibbs ingresó al camarote en dónde se estaba celebrando la reunión y en donde Jack ya estaba.

Allí se encontraban todos los demás capitanes de las embarcaciones: Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, Jade, Nefud Yidda y Seagull Hood. También se encontraban allí Will y su novia Elizabeth, el doctor Jacobson y Tía Dalma. Todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa con sus respectivos tarros de ron, menos Jade, Elizabeth y Will.

—Escuchen —comenzó a decir Barbossa, dirigiendo una dura mirada de advertencia a los dos atolondrados hermanos piratas mientras Gibbs se sentaba a la mesa—, La Hermandad se reunirá en la Bahía del Naufragio, y ustedes tienen que estar allí sin discusiones ni protestas.

Jack y Jacky, que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, se miraron.

—Tenemos que discutir y protestar —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—Si van a reunirse, yo apuntaré mi nave a otro lado —aclaró Jack.

—¿Cómo que "tu" nave? También es _mi_ nave, _savvy?_ —Protesto Jacky de inmediato.

—Claro que no es tu nave. Perdiste la apuesta —replicó su hermano.

—¿Dices que perdí la apuesta? ¡Pero sí la gané! ¡El _Perla Negra_ es legalmente mío!

—¡No! ¡Es mío! —insistió Jack, casi pegando su rostro al de su hermana.

—¡No! ¡Es mío! —rebatió, terca como una mula.

—¡No! ¡Es mío!

—¡No! ¡Es mío!

—¡No! ¡Es mío!

—¡No! ¡Es mío!

—¡YA BASTA! —gritó Barbossa, sobresaltando a todo el mundo—. ¡¿De qué endemoniada apuesta están hablando?

—Déjame aclararlo, compañero —se anticipó Jacky—: mi hermano y yo apostamos que si Norrington se entregaba a mí, él me entregaría el _Perla Negra._

—Y si Norrington no se entregaba a ella, Jacky tenía que entregarse a mí _—_concluyó Jack.

—Exacto, hermanito —asintió la sonriente pirata—. Mi hermanito y yo apostamos que si Norrington se entregaba a mí, él me entregaría el _Perla Negra_ y entonces yo no tendría que entregarme a él; pero si Norrington no se entregaba a mí, entonces yo tendría que entregarme a Jack y él no tendría que entregarme al _Perla Negra_, ¿no es así? —lo miró triunfante.

—Eeeh…, sí. Creo que eso fue lo que dije —contestó el capitán Jack Sparrow pestañeando algo confundido y meneando la cabeza.

—Y como él finalmente se entregó a mí, y aquí está la evidencia —señaló con las dos manos el pequeño bulto de su abdomen—, el _Perla Negra_ me pertenece.

—Se supone, querida —la interrumpió Jack, sonriendo también—, que eso lo tenías que lograr en _una semana_, tardaste más que eso.

—Porque _tú_ interferiste, ¿lo recuerdas, hermanito? Fuiste a la casa a deschavetarme para que Norry se enterara de todo ¡y así hacerme perder la apuesta porque sabías que la ibas a perder! —le gritó en la cara, furiosa, de pie y encima de él—. ¡Si no te hubieras entrometido, Norry se habría entregado a mí en menos de una semana y todo andaría sobre ruedas! ¡Tramposo petulante!

Tía Dalma sonrió.

"Se nota que aún lo ama, no puede negarlo del todo aunque no lo diga abiertamente" —pensó.

—No lo creo, hermanita —Jack volvió a sonreír—, en ese caso, la puesta quedaría anulada.

—¡Pero hiciste trampa! ¡Redomado tramposo! ¡Por lo tanto, yo gané la apuesta!

—¡No! ¡Queda anulada!

—¡No! ¡Yo la gané!

—¡No! ¡Queda anulada!

—¡No! ¡Yo la gané!

—¡No! ¡Queda anulada!

—¡No! ¡Yo la gané!

—¡Dios! ¿Cómo pueden apostar algo así? —se quejó Elizabeth, tan escandalizada como Jade.

—¡YA BASTA, MALDITA SEA! —aulló el fastidiado capitán Barbossa, con el rostro como la grana, golpeando la mesa con su puño con tanta fuerza que logró rajarla, sobrecogiendo a todos los presentes—. ¡¿ACASO QUIEREN QUE LOS LANCE POR LA BORDA! ¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

—A los gorriones les encanta pelear —opinó el sabio doctor.

—Tendrás que pagarnos la mesa —adujo Jack con una mezcla entre calma y seriedad, apuntando tranquilamente dicho mueble.

—Eso —apoyó la fresca de Jacky—. Además, no debes hacer esos berrinches de niño chiquito porque podrías hacerme daño… ¡Recuerda que estoy en una situación taaan delicada!

Furibundo, Barbossa rechinó los dientes con una fuerza increíble, su furia era tal, que podía comparársele a un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Jade y Seagull Hood, que estaban sentados a ambos lados del pirata, corrieron las sillas para quedar a una distancia prudencial.

—Ten calma, por favor —le pidió Will a Hector—, no le hagas caso o será peor. ¿Por qué mejor no sigues con lo que estabas diciendo?

—Pero tendrá que pagar la mesa… —insistió Jack.

William puso cara de fastidio, pero, haciendo un gran esfuerzo de su parte, forzó una sonrisa y animó a Barbossa para que siguiera con su discurso, pero Elizabeth se le adelantó, enojada con la actitud displicente del capitán del _Perla Negra_.

—Los piratas tratarán de enfrentar a Beckett, y tú eres un pirata. ¡Debes luchar también!

—No te metas en esto o ya te enterarás de mí, especie de mujer traicionera —Jack le replicó con tanto odio reflejado en sus ojos oscuros, que la pobre muchacha se quedó realmente asustada.

—Déjala en paz, Jack —le advirtió el joven herrero—. Pelees o no, no puedes huir para siempre de Beckett o "Sangre Negra".

—Si nadie lo detiene nos cazará uno por uno y acabará con todo menos a tí —declaró Barbossa, acusando con la mirada a su compañero pirata.

—Eso sería interesante —objetó el acusado con una amplia sonrisa, brillándole los ojos con aquella nueva perspectiva—: "Capitán Jack Sparrow, el último pirata".

—¿Eres tonto o qué? —Jacky se quejó—. Te estás olvidando de mí, cabeza de medusa.

—¡Oh! Perdona mi imprudencia, hermanita —se disculpó con una reverencia—. Entonces seremos "Los hermanos Sparrow, los últimos piratas".

—"Los Últimos y Grandiosos Hermanos Pirata", diría yo —sonrió.

—¡Oh! Eso queda mucho más chic, querida, ¡eres una genio!

—Claro, por algo soy tu hermana, ¿no? —declaró orgullosa.

—¡Se me había olvidado tan importante parentesco, hermanita! —exclamó—. ¡Juntos seremos invencibles!

—Y únicos. ¿Por qué no brindamos por nuestra hermandad, hermanito?

—¡Estás hablando en mi idioma, hermanita! —festejó y, tomando su jarra de ron, la hizo chocar con la que ella tenía en la mano.

—¡Salud! —exclamaron al unísono, y se llevaron la jarra a la boca.

—Un minuto están peleando y al otro están bromeando, ¿quién los entiende? —se quejó Seagull Hood.

—"Hablar no cocina el arroz" —sentenció la sabia Jade, preocupada—. Debemos decidir qué hacer antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—La pequeña sabandija tiene razón —declaró Barbossa mientras la chica lo asesinaba con la mirada—. ¿Acaso quieren enfrentar ustedes solos a Beckett y a "Sangre Negra"? ¿Eso también está en sus planes?

—Aún no lo decidimos, ¿verdad, hermanito? —lo miró con una sonrisa, buscando su beneplácito.

—Así es, hermanita —le sonrió también, y luego se volvió hacia su compañero pirata—. Pero no vamos a regresar al fondo, te lo aseguramos.

—¿Realmente es necesario que vayan ustedes dos a la reunión? —preguntó Will, llamando la atención a todos por aquella pregunta tan extraña.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —quiso saber su prometida.

—Lo que pasa, es que no sé cuál de los dos es el verdadero Señor Pirata.

—¡Cielo santo! ¡Eso es cierto! ¡Tenemos a dos capitanes Sparrow en vez de uno! —exclamó Gibbs.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Si se nos pierde uno, tendremos el otro como repuesto —comentó el siempre jocoso doctor.

Todos lo miraron como si lo estuvieran recriminando por semejante opinión, luego se volvieron hacia los hermanos Sparrow, esperando ansiosamente la respuesta a aquella importante cuestión: ¿cuál de los dos era el verdadero Señor Pirata?

Los dos piratas se miraron entre sí pero fue Jack el que habló primero, señalándoles con el dedo la moneda que llevaba colgada del ribete de su cabeza, aquella que lo representaba como uno de los nueve Señores Pirata.

—Como verán, amigos míos, yo y sólo yo soy el verdadero y único Señor Pirata.

Todos de le quedaron mirando y arquearon una se las cejas un tanto confundidos, mirando a uno y luego al otro Sparrow.

—¡Ejém! —carraspeó Jacky, tratando de llamar la atención de su hermano. Éste se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de esto, hermanito? —le dijo, apuntando con su dedo hacia la idéntica moneda que llevaba en el mismo lugar que él—. ¡Hombre tenías que ser para no haberte fijado en este pequeño pero importante detalle!

Jack abrió los ojos cuán grandes pudo, sorprendidísimo.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Barbossa—. ¡Ahora somos diez Señores Piratas! ¡Esto es inconcebible a todas luces!

—Bueno —Jacky se alzó de hombros, siempre tan fresca como una lechuga—. diez son mejor que nueve, ¿no les parece?

—Y yo creo que diez cabezas piensan mejor que nueve, ¿por qué no dejarlo así? —aconsejó el siempre tranquilo doctor.

—Exacto. Dejémoslo así. Luego decidiremos cuál de los dos irá a la Corte, pero hay algo que no puedo dejar pasar por más tiempo… —declaró Jack, poniéndose de pie y lanzándole una terrible mirada de desprecio hacia Elizabeth—, y es que quiero hacer pública mi acusación hacia esta especie de mujer que fue capaz de dejarme como regalo a las dolorosas fauces del temible Kraken… Claro que con eso pude pagar mi deuda en cierta manera… Pero eso no le quita lo feo que fue todo, sin queso ni nada de eso.

—De modo que era verdad, ¿eh? —dijo Gibbs, mirándola acusadoramente—. Eso se llama traición, ¿lo sabías?

Elizabeth no pudo siquiera articular una sola palabra.

—¿Y sabes lo que le sucede a los traidores? —le preguntó Jack, quien apenas lograba reprimir la furia que sentía en contra de la mujer que tanto había amado y que lo había traicionado—. ¡Pues son obligados a caminar por la plancha o abandonados en una isla desierta!

—Si esto va a votación, me temo que saldrás condenada —advirtió el contramaestre.

—¡Pero yo lo hice para salvarlos a todos! ¡No había otra manera de hacerlo! —se defendió la acusada, terriblemente afligida.

—Por lo menos me lo hubieras propuesto —replicó el capitán Sparrow.

—Tú no ibas a aceptarlo, ¿o acaso me equivoco? —rebatió la chica, dispuesta a hacer valer su punto.

Jack torció el gesto, era evidente que ella tenía razón, pero eso no lo hacía menos reprobable.

—De todas maneras, lo que hiciste fue traición. —No quiso agregar que también le había roto el corazón—. Agregando el hecho de que no la pasé exactamente muy bien en el Armario de Davy Jones, solicito, pido, reclamo, exijo y requiero una compensación. Ya no me interesa una compensación…, digamos… desarropada, pero sí me interesaría otra clase de compensación, _savvy_?

—¿A… a qué te refieres?

Jack la miró fijamente, una mirada vengativa, un poco cruel, pero sí muy resentida.

—De un castigo… Pienso dejarte en una isla desierta, completamente sola, con un arma y una bala, y con la ropa que llevas puesta y nada más, eso último sería desastroso para una mujer.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos cuán grandes pudo. ¡Aquello iba en serio!

—¡Pero, Jack! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Yo también sufrí mucho por lo que te hice!

—Yo también sufrí mucho, _savvy_? Y lo peor de todo es que no se me quita el condenado queso de la cabeza en vez de pensar solamente en mi amado ron. Lo siento, querida, pero ya decidí cuál será tu trágico destino, el apropiado para un ser traicionero como tú.

—Creo que eso no es del todo justo —intervino Jade, poniéndose de pie—. Ella lo hizo para salvar la vida de sus amigos, arriesgando su propia conciencia; luego ella fue a rescatarte, arriesgando su propia vida. Según tengo entendido, usted no hubiera sido capaz de salvar la vida de sus hombres a menos que alguien le diera un "empujoncito" para hacerlo. ¿Le parece justo semejante castigo cuando la señorita Elizabeth sufrió casi tanto como usted?

Todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto con semejante argumento. Jade era, en verdad, una chica muy persuasiva, justa y... también muy ingenua.

Jack tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para seguir con lo suyo.

—Lo siento, pero como yo soy el capitán de esta nave, la decisión ya está tomada y esta especie de mujer se va a quedar en una isla como castigo.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero…! —la acusada quiso replicar, pero Will se le adelantó.

—Yo sé en qué isla podemos abandonarla —dijo, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla a los ojos.

—¡Pe-pero, Will! ¿Q-qué dices? —dijo, con sus ojos cubiertos por las lágrimas.

—Yo también sufrí mucho por tu culpa, Elizabeth. Tengo el derecho de elegir el lugar en dónde te quedarás —la acusó, atravesándole el corazón con la fría expresión de su rostro—. Mereces lo que Jack pide. Tú y yo hemos terminado para siempre.

—Will… —gimió la desconsolada joven, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, con el corazón destrozado.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Will! ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres traicionar a tu novia? ¡Lo hizo por ti! Bueno, se lo merece, en parte…, por hacerlo sufrir tanto. En fin, pasando a otra cosa, pensé en muchas clases de venganza, pero decidí que ésta sería la mejor y la más apegada al estilo de estas pelis y al de Jack. No lo creo capaz de hacerle algo realmente horrible a una mujer, no es de esos. Trata a Elizabeth con desprecio porque es su derecho hacerlo. Se lo merece. ¡Y Jacky! ¡Jacky tendrá mellizos! Al parecer ya los aceptó, pero… ¿salvará la vida de Norry? ¡Lo veremos dentro de cuatro capítulos! :D**

_**Querida Reli: ¡Wow! ¡Eso sí es ponerse al día! Sin saberlo, el gobernador le hizo conocer a Jacky un lado desconocido de James… ¡Ja, ja, ja! Cuando comencé esta historia, que era más una joda, nunca pensé que me iba tomar más de cuatro años escribirla… Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndola, sos de las pocas fieles que sigue haciéndolo… ¡y ya falta poco para que finalice! Mmm, me gustaría que hicieran un anime, je XD Bueno, en mi top, James siempre estará en primer lugar, y Jack en el segundo… Je. Pero lo hice a medida de los más guapos, je XD ¡Cuidate vos también!**_

_**Querida **__**beatriz gpe: Bueno, pues, creo que Norry y Jacky volverán a verse dentro de cuatro capítulos. Billy está muy feliz porque Jacky está embarazada de Norry. Isabel y Morgan volverán a aparecer casi al final. Amiga, ya verás cómo las cosas mejorarán a medida que pase el tiempo y madures, será cuando te darás cuenta de que te preocupaste por casi nada, me pasó a mí. Sé que te hará muy bien el curso de Corte y Confección y que tengas una meta en la vida. ¡Confía en que todo te irá bien! Mas o menos me conecto los domingos por la tarde, a ver si logramos encontrarnos : ) ¡Ánimo!**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: no, Jacky no es de esas frías mujeres inhumanas, y Jack será un tío muy atolondrado para los peques. ¡Él tampoco es capaz de hacerle daño a un niño! Sip, fue repentina, no la preparé de antemano la llegada, pero, como bien sabés, es un barco vikingo mágico… ¡Podía suceder! XD No creo que te haya satisfecho esta venganza de Jack, lo pensé mejor y me dí cuanta de que el Jack de esta historia no sería capaz de hacerle algo realmente malo, no es de esos, pero sí tendrá el derecho de despreciarla con todo su corazón, ignorándola y tratándola mal. De todas maneras, espero poder leer pronto la venganza de tu historia. Por cierto, me conecto generalmente los domingos por la tarde.**_

_**Querida **__**Isa Lionheart**__**: ja, ja, ja XD, es verdad, que bueno es dejar de ser la anónima querida XD ¡No puedo creer que por el punto no salía tu nombre! O.O Y bueno, creo que a Jack le atrae la idea de ser una especie de tío y Jacky de ser una especie de madre… ¡sólo falta el padre y la tía! ¡Y son gemelos! Sip, el barco vikingo no es normalito, por lo que nadie puede notarlo así como así, no señor. Creo que sos la única que se dio cuenta de la pesadez que había en el ambiente, ¿sería porque acababan de atravesar una situación difícil? ¿O porque Tía Dalma y Alrun se reconocen como pares? ¡Ninguna de las dos son verdaderamente mortales! ¿O tal vez Tía Dalma no se cree todo el cuento de Alrun? ¡Muy pronto lo sabrás! ;D Ahora sabes el porqué de que Jacky no quiere ver a Norry, ¡qué orgullosa es! Aunque creo que ya no engaña a Tía Dalma… ¡Tiene que salvar a Norry! Y claro, Jack y Seagull tendrán sus refriegas XD ¡Muchas gracias por tan rico postre! ¡Muy rico en verdad! ¡Ñam! P= En mi personal opinión, por simpatía, yo podría primero a Norry en la lista, sí señor : )**_

**¡Vaya! ¡Son tantos los personajes ahora que me es muy difícil dedicarle siquiera un poco de diálogo a cada uno de ellos! En fin, las pelis que vi con El Regreso a la Laguna Azul, Terminator, etc. Ahora estoy viendo la novela coreana Vals de Primavera y leyendo el libro de Agatha Christie: El Misterioso señor Brown. Pronto comenzaré a dibujar mi corto animado… ¡Espero poder finalizarlo!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu **


	29. La Traición de William Turner

**Capítulo 28: La Traición de William Turner**

Las palabras de Will habían sido dichas con una frialdad tan inusitada en él, que dejó a su pobre novia muda de la impresión.

—Pero… ¿qué dices, Will? —comenzó a decir en cuanto recuperó el habla, aferrándose desesperadamente a su chaquetilla. ¡Aquello no podía ser cierto!—. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡Tú me amas!

El muchacho ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla a la cara.

—Pues ya no —respondió—. Ahora te odio.

Se quedó boquiabierta, pero logró recuperar parte de su ánimo.

—¡Eso que dices es mentira! —insistió, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Yo aún te amo! ¡Tuve que engañar a Jack para salvarnos! ¡Para salvarte a ti!

William emitió un pequeño bufido, haciendo un ademán despectivo con la mano.

—Yo no te pedí que hicieras eso por mí —replicó, girando el rostro hacia el otro lado.

Semejante deprecio tuvo su efecto en el fuerte carácter de la muchacha, por lo que ésta, aún con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, le propinó un soberano bofetón, quedando ambos mirándose fijamente a la cara.

—Te detesto —dijo ella al fin.

—¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Vasta ya de tanto dramatismo! —declaró el capitán Sparrow, levantándose de su silla para dirigirse hacia la pareja discordante—. Gibbs, llévate a esta especie de mujer traicionera de aquí y métela en la jaula; ya la dejaremos en la isla en la que quiere dejarla este buen amigo mío que por fin abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la clase de novia que tenía —le palmeó la espalda, orgulloso de su accionar.

El contramaestre dudó unos momentos, pero al final, decidió obedecer el mandato de su capitán.

—Venga conmigo, señorita Elizabeth —le pidió con amabilidad.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada y se volvió furiosa hacia Will y Jack antes de salir del camarote con paso decidido, seguida apresuradamente por Gibbs. Los demás piratas se habían quedado completamente anonadados con lo que había pasado, mirándose significativamente entre ellos.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Jack, sentándose otra vez en la silla, muy campante—. Sólo debemos ir a la isla que nuestro querido muchacho quiere y abandonar allí a la traidora. Luego nos encargaremos de solucionar el caso urgente de la falta de queso.

Los presentes sólo atinaron a contemplarse entre ellos. ¡Todo aquello había sido tan inesperado!

Mientras Elizabeth permanecía tristemente encerrada en su jaula, lamentando el inesperado y duro final de su relación con Will, Nefud Yidda y su gente se despidieron de los hermanos Sparrow y los demás y partieron rumbo a su país con la intención de regresar con una flota mucho más grande para unirse a los piratas y así poder luchar en contra de la enorme armada de Lord Beckett, Alrun ya había encogido su barco para quedarse junto a su hija, el doctor Jacobson, Billy y Seagull Hood (no nos olvidemos de Pirata), en el _Perla Negra_. Tanto Jacky como Will se pasaron la primera mitad de la tarde caminando de aquí para allá, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones. Ansiosa, la capitana miró hacia el astro rey y comprendió que a James le quedaban ya muy pocas horas de vida. ¿Realmente estaría dispuesta a dejarlo morir si en sus manos estaba la oportunidad de salvarle la vida? ¿Por qué dudaba tanto en decidir su destino? Jacky se afirmó a la balaustrada y suspiró quedamente. Últimamente no había podido evitar recordar todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos… ¡Adoraba hacerlo rabiar! Adoraba la forma en que él la miraba tanto cuando estaba enojado o la perdonaba por alguna travesura. Adoraba la forma en que se sonrojaba cuando ella lo acosaba o le decía algún disparate. Él, a pesar de todas sus debilidades o imperfecciones, era una persona muy segura de sí misma y también muy persistente en sus convicciones, digno de admirar. Jacky podía considerar que ahora se encontraba muy bien a bordo del _Perla Negra_, pero también tenía que admitir que no se sentía del todo "segura", como si estuviera a la deriva, perdida, sin un timón al qué aferrarse y sentirse segura del todo… Y ese timón tenía nombre y no era otro más que James Norrington.

Volvió a suspirar… Faltaban sólo unas cuantas horas para el anochecer y, desde ese momento todo sería cuenta atrás para James.

—¿Cómo lo encontraré si ni siquiera sé en dónde está? —murmuró, pero enseguida se hizo la luz en su mente y, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tomó su brújula mágica para consultarla, pero…

—¡Tierra a la vistaaa! —avisó el vigía, sobresaltándola tanto a ella como a Will, quienes volvieron su ojos hacia el "nido de cuervo".

Elizabeth también había escuchado el aviso y se levantó del suelo para mirar la mencionada isla a través de una pequeña rendija del casco. Con el corazón a punto de estallarle por el dolor que le causaba el desprecio de Jacky y la ingratitud de su amado Will, la chica estalló en sollozos y se cubrió el rostro con desesperación. Por meses había soportado en silencio la terrible culpa que había sentido por lo que le había hecho a Jack, alejándose sin quererlo de su querido Will, dejándole creer lo que él quisiera. ¡Pero jamás hubiera creído que él llegaría hasta el extremo de pensar que ella estaba enamorada de Jack Sparrow! Y ahora estaba pagando con creces las decisiones equivocadas que había tomado en el pasado. Y tal vez se merecía ese terrible castigo… era de esperar que Jack la despreciara de esa manera, pero que Will también lo hiciera, eso era algo que no podía soportar.

Arriba, en la cubierta principal, el capitán Hector Barbossa extendió orgulloso su catalejo para poder observar la isla, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Jack Sparrow apareció y se situó a su lado para extender triunfante un telescopio del doble del tamaño que el de él. Era extrañamente curvo, pero indudablemente más largo. Jack, con su habitual astucia, había unido dos en uno.

Lamentablemente para éste último, la victoria no le sonrió por mucho tiempo.

—¡Ejém! —escucharon carraspear a Seagul Hood, al volverse, se dieron con la desagradable sorpresa de que éste había extendido su propio catalejo, uno mucho más largo, de un hermoso y brillante color plateado.

Pero cuando Barbossa y Jack estaban a punto de protestar, el reinado de Seagull se vino abajo cuando la joven capitana Jade se paró al lado de ellos y extendió su catalejo que resultó ser mucho más largo que el de los otros tres, de un color dorado brillante y que ella apenas podía sostener con sus pequeñas pero insistentes manos.

Aunque los tres sospechaban que la niña no tenía ni idea del sentido real que había detrás de esa masculina competencia de la longitud de sus catalejos, no pudieron evitar sentirse heridos en su orgullo masculino.

Jade estaba sonriéndoles triunfalmente cuando vino Ana María y se la llevó a rastras del brazo.

—¡Niña tonta! —exclamó sonrojada—. ¿Es que no tienes ni una pizca de cerebro? ¡No puedes ser más ingenua!

Media hora después, Jack, Barbossa, Jade, Seagull, Elizabeth, Jacky, Cotton (y su loro), Marty, Pintel, Ragetty, Billy, Christian, Pirata (el perro) y varios piratas chinos habían desembarcado en la isla a bordo de tres botes, llevando consigo a la condenada para dejarla abandonada en el lugar

En un principio Jack sólo iba a obligar a Elizabeth a saltar por la tabla, únicamente vestida con su ropa interior para avergonzarla frente a los demás (y para deleitarse él también), pero tras la insistencia de Jade y del propio Will para que primero sondearan la isla en busca de algún animal peligroso antes de dejarla abandonada, no tuvo más remedio que acceder a sus pedidos y marchar él también hacia la isla acompañado por un buen grupo de curiosos y aventureros que se le unieron sin que él se los pidiera. William no había querido acompañarlos y había aducido que prefería quedarse en el barco junto a los demás. Jack creyó que el chico no quería estar presente en el momento en que abandonaran a su ex prometida, así que lo dejó estar y designó a Gibbs el mando del _Perla Nagra_.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? —le preguntó Tía Dalma al propio Will Turner, atravesándolo con su inquisidora mirada en cuanto los demás se marcharon.

El chico no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

—Ella se lo merece —fue lo único que dijo, tratando de mantener la mirada fija hacia la isla.

—¿En serio? —sonrió la pitonisa y luego se marchó sólo para toparse un poco más allá con la guardiana sagrada Alrun.

Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente, escudriñándose.

—¿Por qué se mete en los asuntos de los mortales? —le espetó la elfo con su voz tranquila pero imperante.

—¿Acaso no has hecho tú lo mismo? —rebatió Tía Dalma sin siquiera bajar la guardia.

—Lo mío es diferente —replicó con la misma actitud.

—Y lo creo. Yo nunca utilizaría a los mortales para mi propio beneficio.

—No lo hice para mi propio beneficio —la guardiana pareció molestarse con aquella acusación—. Yo no saco nada con esto, sólo la seguridad de mi hija en este mundo peligroso.

La pitonisa sonrió.

—Te creo —le dijo—, pero creo que él debería saberlo.

—Lo sabrá a su tiempo —le respondió, con la misma fría y estoica actitud de siempre—, como ellos pronto sabrán tu verdadera identidad.

—Y así será —sentenció la misteriosa adivina.

No hablaron más, pues la pequeña Alwine llamó a su mamá y ésta se fue con ella para ponerse a contemplar la belleza natural de la isla, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada significativa a Tía Dalma.

Mientras tanto, en la isla, ya suficientemente explorada por los Sparrow y sus compañeros, decidieron que ya era hora de dar por zanjado el asunto a pesar de las protestas del buen doctor.

—Bueno, mi despreciada traidora —Jack le dio una palmaditas en las espalda—, hasta aquí llegamos con esta mala relación nuestra y te deseo toda la mala suerte del mundo en este lugar elegido por tu queridito ex prometido.

Cada palabra fue como una cuchillada para la pobre acusada, quien permanecía con la cabeza baja y con las manos atadas, tratando de sobreponerse al terrible dolor que le había provocado el rompimiento con Will. Ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera el evidente desprecio de Jack ni detener los ambiciosos planes de Lord Beckett. ¿De qué servía esforzarse y seguir adelante si no iba a tener a su querido novio a su lado? Ya nada tenía sentido para ella si no existía el amor en su vida.

El capitán Sparrow pareció darse cuenta de lo que sentía Elizabeth y se molestó mucho al comprobar que a ella le importaba más la resentida relación con su novio que la misma sentencia. Debería haberle elegido otro castigo, uno mucho peor, pero él no era de esos… ¡aunque le hubiera gustado serlo!

—Por mayoría de votos, te sentencio a quedarte aquí completamente sola sin siquiera un alma de compañía —sentenció, y luego agregó con tono malicioso—, y por supuesto, sin la compañía ni el amor de tu queridísimo William Turner, querida.

Elizabeth alzó el semblante y lo asesinó con la mirada con los ojos cubiertos por las lágrimas, y lo escupió en la cara.

—¡Te odio! —exclamó con voz sibilante—. ¡Desde que tú apareciste en mi vida sólo me has provocado problemas!

El despreciado se limpió el rostro con la raída manga de su camisa y le sonrió.

—Igualmente, querida… ¡Vámonos de aquí, ya no quiero seguir contemplando por más tiempo a esta especie de mujer despreciable! —declaró, ansioso por alejarse de ella, una de las pocas mujeres que había logrado herir su corazón.

—Yo me quedaré con ella —sentenció el doctor Jacobson, sorprendiendo a Jack y fastidiando a Seagull, pues éste último también había decidido hacerle compañía a la joven, más por razones lujuriosos que caballerosas.

—Escúcheme, "señor yolosetodo" o "señor perfecto" —comenzó a decir el pirata, acercándose cada vez más a él, decidido a hacer valer su punto—, por votación de la mayoría, ella se queda sola, solita, solitita y solterita en ésta isla, ¿comprendido?

—No me importa. Yo me quedo —insistió, siempre sonriente.

—¡Ah! ¿Me desobedece, usted?

—Lo desobedezco, señor.

El pirata entrecerró los ojos, cara a cara con el revoltoso doctor, quien le mantenía la mirada tan fresco como una lechuga. Bufando y girando sobre sus pies, Jack sintió un fuerte cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras apretaba fuertemente las mandíbulas y los puños.

—¡Aaaagggh! —gimió en un murmullo—. ¡No puedo mantenerle la mirada! ¡Es tan atractivamente delicado que me dan ganas de besarlo!... —volteó los ojos de izquierda a derecha—. ¡Rayos! ¡Que raro sonó lo que acabo de decir! Nadie tiene que saberlo, o se pensará mal del gran capitán Jack Sparrow…

Volvió a girarse sobre sus pies, todos sus compañeros lo miraron extrañado. Sonrió.

—Lo siento, mi doc, pero no puedo concederle lo que desea. La sentencia ya está dada y ella se quedará sola en esta isla.

—Entonces yo me quedaré con ella —declaró apresuradamente el capitán Hood, adelantándosele a Christian, quien estuvo a punto de protestar las palabras de Jack.

Éste lo observó displicente de arriba hacia abajo.

—Bueno, como tú quieras. Pero sólo tendrán derecho a un arma y una bala. Vámonos, chicos —y giró otra vez, tambaleándose, como será su costumbre.

Tanto Christian, Elizabeth y Seagull se le habían quedado mirando de hito en hito. ¿Por qué no se había opuesto esta vez?

El capitán Sparrow estaba radiante, mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro al deshacerse también del engreído de Seagull Hood.

—Vamos, chicos. Esto hay que celebrarlo —declaró.

—¡Bien! ¡Ron para todos! —exclamó la dichosa Jacky.

Pero cuando apenas habían dado tres pasos, el loro de Cotton comenzó a gritar y a agitar sus alas con nerviosismo.

—¡Singapur! ¡Singapur! ¡Wah!

Jack y Jacky se volvieron con mirada interrogante hacia la consternada Jade, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que alzarse de hombros. Pirata, el perro, también se encontraba muy nervioso, pues ladraba sin parar hacia la playa.

—¡Hey! —gritó Ragetty desde la costa, llamando la atención de sus camaradas apuntando con el índice hacia el lugar en donde el barco pirata había anclado—. ¡Tenemos compañía!

Y para el desconcierto de todos, descubrieron al junco chino de Sao Feng, llamado _El Emperatriz_, navegando hacia la indefensa _Perla Negra_ con claras intenciones de abordarla. Pero las sorpresas no acababan allí, puesto que los hombres de Jade desenfundaron repentinamente sus armas y apuntaron con ellas a los tripulantes originales del barco pirata.

Mirando de un lado a otro, los hermanos Sparrow comprendieron la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraban. Debían hacer algo al respecto.

—Él es el capitán —dijeron, apuntando por encima de sus hombros al sorprendido Barbossa, quien revolvió los ojos, fastidiado. Sólo cuando había graves problemas, él terminaba siendo el capitán.

El castigo de Elizabeth había quedado anulado para su alivio, pero no para el desilusionado Seagull Hood, quien había imaginado días y noches de sexo desenfrenado.

Los prisioneros fueron repartidos entre los tres botes con varios piratas chinos para vigilarlos y amenazarlos con sus armas.

Casi media hora después, cuando ya estaban a punto de subir a bordo del _Perla Negra_, los prisioneros escucharon alarmados a un gran grupo de desconocidos festejar con sonoros vítores sobre su cubierta.

—Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación sobre esto, pequeña sabandija traidora —le espetó el decepcionado y molesto capitán Barbossa a la joven Jade, quien había abordado el bote junto con él, los Sparrow, Wai, Su Shi y dos chinos más.

—¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto! —se quejó la niña con la cara como la grana, pues siempre había sido muy expresiva con sus sentimientos—. ¡Mi misión era guiarlos hacia el Fin del Mundo y nada más! —Se volvió hacia su doncella—. ¡Wai! ¿Tú sabes qué es lo que está pasando?

—No mi ama, no tengo ni idea… —contestó dubitativamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su ama, quien la atravesó con la mirada, furiosa.

—¡Su Shi! ¿Tú lo sabías también?

El muchacho bajó la cabeza, no podía sostenerle la mirada a su ama.

—Lo siento, mi Señora…

—¿Ustedes lo sabían? ¿Todo este tiempo estuvieron engañándome? —se le llenaron los ojos con lágrimas y apretó los puños con gran fuerza, temblando de pies a cabeza por la rabia que sentía—. Mi padre está detrás de todo esto, ¿verdad?

Los tres capitanes se miraron entre ellos, preocupados. Aquel nombre sólo significaba problemas muy graves.

Minutos después, los tres botes alcanzaron el casco del _Perla_ y sus tripulantes comenzaron a subir por la escalerilla, dándose con la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarse con un gran número de piratas chinos en su cubierta, quienes mantenían prisioneros a los tripulantes originales del barco pirata.

Jade fue la primera en poner sus pies sobre la cubierta, seguida por el capitán Barbossa y los dos hermanos, quienes trataban de ocultarse inútilmente por detrás de éste al percatarse ambos de la presencia no deseada de…

—¡Padre! ¿Qué significa esto? —se quejó la niña, acercándose apresuradamente a Sao Feng, disgustada.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Hector Barbossa la hizo a un lado de manera muy poco ceremoniosa.

—Sao Feng, no te esperaba… —lo saludó con un marcado tono sarcástico y una sonrisa irónica—, ¡tu presencia aquí es sin duda una magnífica coincidencia!

El aludido lo ignoró ya que había divisado algo verdaderamente interesante acurrucado temerosamente detrás del pirata, mordiéndose las uñas y mirando de un lado a otro.

Sonrió satisfecho.

—Jack Sparrow… —le dijo, poniéndose serio—, una vez me dedicaste un gran insulto, ¿no es así?

—Yo no sería capaz —declaró, sonriendo frescamente pero manteniendo a Barbossa como una barrera segura entre él y su temible enemigo—. Además, todos cometemos errores, ¿no es así? Para eso se inventó el borrador.

Hector puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso aún no se ha inventado, Jack.

—¿Ah no? —lo contempló detenidamente—. ¿Y entonces cómo se van a perdonar y/o borrar los errores cometidos?

De repente, el corpulento Sao Feng sorprendió a todos con un velocísimo y formidable puñetazo descargado sobre la nariz del endeble capitán Sparrow, haciéndolo trastabillar.

El adolorido Jack volvió a poner su fracturada nariz en su lugar emitiendo un pequeño ruido nasal, declaró sonriente:

—Ya estamos a mano, ¿no? —declaró, luego pareció dudar un poco y finalmente agregó—: Este… una pequeña pero muy importante preguntita…: ¿por casualidad no tendría un poquitito de queso?

—¿Queso? —Sao Feng enarcó una ceja, perplejo; Barbossa volvió a revolver los ojos.

—Qué idiota… —murmuró Jacky despectivamente. Grave error, puesto que el pirata chino al fin centró su atención sobre ella y la sacó de un tirón de detrás del capitán Barbossa.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —exclamó, contemplando con deleite la figura femenina de Jacky—. ¡Había oído sobre ti, pero jamás me imaginé que fueras tan salvajemente hermosa!

—Eso es lo malo de la primera impresión —sonrió la nerviosa pirata, jugueteando con sus dedos—, sólo se puede hacer una.

Sao Feng ignoró sus palabras, simplemente se dedicó a circundarla lentamente para poder contemplarla palmo a palmo.

—Ya sé cómo puedes pagar tu deuda, capitán Sparrow —dijo.

—Lo que tú quieras —le sonrió complaciente, juntando ambas manos.

—Me llevaré todas las mujeres que tienes a bordo… He podido observar que tienes un buen grupo… —declaró, dirigiendo su lasciva mirada hacia el tembloroso pero furioso grupo femenino. Sus ojos de posaron sobre Christian Jacobson—. ¿Y ése?

—¿Cuál? ¿Ése? ¡Ah! Es un médico muy sabio y hábil, _savvy_? Tan bueno como el pan y tan fresco como una lechuga —Se acercó para susurrarle al oído—. Es muy atractivo, _savvy_? Tiene un rostro angelical pero es muy revoltoso cuando se lo propone… Podría ser un paje encantador, ¿no cree?

—¡Me lo llevo! —declaró.

—¡Excelente! —juntó las manos con entusiasmo. Una malévola idea cruzó por su mente—. También tenemos una fabulosa ganga —señaló disimuladamente con la cabeza hacia el capitán Seagull Hood—, es un tipo muy pesado y creído, pero le puedo asegurar que trabaja como el verdadero asno que es.

—Me lo llevo también.

—¡Muy buena elección, mi estimado Sao Feng! Puede llevárselos cuando guste y no nos veremos nunca más. ¿Trato hecho?

Jacky estaba por protestar y Sao Feng también quiso replicar, pero el desaparecido Will Turner emergió rápidamente de entre los chinos e intervino.

—¡Déjala ir! —exigió, señalando a Elizabeth, quien permanecía aprisionada por dos de los hombres del Señor pirata—. Ella no es parte del pacto.

Todos se volvieron hacia él. A los recién llegados les extrañaba no verlo prisionero al igual que los demás tripulantes del _Perla Negra_.

—¿De qué pacto hablas, muchacho? —quiso saber el capitán Barbossa.

Pero antes de recibir una respuesta de la boca del aludido, Sao Feng se volvió hacia sus hombres y ordenó:

—¡Ya oyeron al capitán Turner! ¡Libérenla!

Y entre las risotadas se burla de sus hombres y la mirada de asombro y consternación por parte de Elizabeth y los demás, ella fue liberada.

—¿El capitán Turner? —murmuró Jack.

—¡Sí! —asintió Gibbs, molesto—. ¡El pérfido traidor se amotinó contra nosotros! ¡Nos ha venido!

—Necesito al _Perla_ para liberar a mi padre —explicó el joven herrero con voz decidida—. Es la única razón de que viniera con ustedes en este viaje.

Y tal como él había declarado, los había traicionado a todos eligiendo la isla, no para dejar allí a su novia, sino porque Sao Feng estaba esperándolo allí en su barco de batalla. Y así, con la ayuda de Will y los piratas chinos que estaban a bordo del _Perla Negra_, Sao Feng había tomado el barco y a toda la tripulación.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar sentirse contrariada y muy molesta. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a engañarla de es manera? Se dirigió rápidamente hacia él.

—¿Por qué no me contaste que estabas planeando esto? ¿No tienes idea de lo doloroso que fue para mí todo esto?

Will le desvió la mirada.

—No es tu pena, es la mía —replicó con un ligero tono apesadumbrado. Su novia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando—. Además, tú tampoco me dijiste nada sobre los tuyos, ¿no es así?

—Entonces ya no tienes por qué criticarme —rebatió dolida—, los dos somos unos miserables traidores.

Will se le quedó mirando.

—Él quiere el _Perla_ —comenzó a decir Jack, señalándolo con el índice—. El "capitán Turner" quiere el _Perla_ —agregó burlonamente—. Tú te sentías culpable —le dijo a Elizabeth—. Tú y tu Hermandad —le espetó a Barbossa—. Y Jade lo hizo porque era su deber… Creo. ¿Qué nadie fue a salvarme sólo porque me extrañaba? —preguntó en voz alta, extendiendo ambos brazos.

Tía Dalma, Gibbs y Ana María revolvieron los ojos. ¡Aquel no era el momento para una queja así! Aún así, para la felicidad del capitán Jack Sparrow, Marty, Cotton, Pintel, el monito Jack y algunos otros piratas levantaron la mano en su apoyo.

—Creo que ya sé con quienes me quedo —declaró con dicha, dirigiéndose tranquilamente hacia ellos.

Pero no logró ir más allá, puesto que el capitán Sao Feng lo detuvo tomándolo fuertemente del hombro, atrayéndolo hacia él.

—Lo lamento, Jack —le susurró—. Pero tengo un viejo amigo que quiere verte antes a ti y a tu hermana.

—No creo poder sobrevivir a más visitas de mis viejos amigos —replicó sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Lo mismo digo —declaró Jacky.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas, tomó del brazo a los dos hermanos y se llevó a la balaustrada de estribor y les dijo:

—Ahora tendrán ocasión de averiguarlo.

Y ante la desagradable sorpresa de Jack y Jacky Sparrow, vieron a un barco que conocían muy bien, era el mismísimo _Endeavour_, el barco insignia de Lord Cutler Beckett.

—¡Rayos…! —se quejó Jack.

—Norry… —murmuró Jacky.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Qué manera de traicionarse! Muy pocos de ellos conocen la lealtad… Jacky cree que encontrará a James en el Endeavour, pero no pensó que encontrarse con Beckett sería mucho más peligroso que caer en manos de Sao Feng… : ( ¡Falta un capi para que James aparezca y se decida de una vez su destino! Creo…**

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: no importa que te hayás demorado, lo importante es que escribiste ; ) Lo primero es el trabajo, luego la diversión (como reza el dicho, creo XD) Sí, Jacky no tuvo más remedio que resignarse a su destino, qué se le va a hacer. ¡A muchos les ha pasado! : ( En cuanto a la venganza de Jack, sí, yo también me imaginé un castigo peor, pero a medida que iba escribiendo, comprendí que al Jack de mi historia, no le quedaba ése papel de hombre terriblemente vengativo. Además de que las cosas me salen más por inspiración que por planeación… XP De todos modos, creo que podré leer la venganza que siempre quisiste en tu propia historia… ¿no es así? ; ) Creo que el castigo de Elizabeth fue más por el lado "sentimental" que otra cosa. Will sí está resentido con ella, si estuviera en una situación normal, la dejaría, pero no creo que quiera dejarla en manos de Sao Feng para que, tú sabes, sea su "sirvienta" XP. Creo que estaré conectada el domingo que viene a la hora esa en que muestra mi msn… ¡Pero no sé cuántas horas de diferencia hay con tu país!**_

_**Querida **__**Akainu23**__**: ¡Por fin nos volvemos a leer! :D No hace daño no tener internet por un tiempo… ¡pero cómo hace falta! XD Si logro hacer el corto animado, no esperés la gran cosa, lamentablemente no soy profesional… : ( ¡Pero lo intentaré! :D Que se te terminen las vacas y que comiences con las clases, es el ciclo natural de la vida, ¿no? Pero de que alguna ves se acaba, se acaba y a uno le toca trabajar como un verdadero adulto… así que… ¡disfrutá lo mejor que puedas esta etapa que no volverá! :D Bien, mi apodo Yu significa entretener, así que animarte un poco es mi deber natural aquí ; ) ¡Jacky y Norry sí que la hicieron en grande! ¿No? Gemelos o mellizos, al final sabremos qué son, je XD Y Jacky al fin parece que aceptó su destino, ¡ahora sólo le falta salvar a James! ¡Guau! Tu pregunta me sorprendió O.O … Este… Fue en la segunda historia… Creo que el capi se titula "Amantes", pero como era muy subidillo de tono, lo edité. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, para Jacky sólo fue sexo sin amor, ¡sólo quiso demostrar quién es el que manda de los dos! (y así le fue…), pero para Norry significó otra cosa a pesar de que al principio se negó a hacerlo… Complicado, ¿no? Norry realmente la ama, ¿pero ella lo ama de verdad?  
**_**Bueno, esta vez no he tenido muchos a quién contestar, y eso sólo significa que esta historia cada vez gusta menos… : ( Pero no importa, yo seguiré escribiendo aunque sólo uno me responda :D No he visto la gran cosa de tele, pero comencé a ver la novela coreana "Un Deseo en las Estrellas" y el animé "Zenki". Siempre doblados al español. No quiero castigar mis ojos leyendo subtítulos XP**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gaby ;)**

**PD: ¡esta semana sacan a los mineros de Chile después de dos meses bajo la tierra! ¡Ánimo, muchachos! ¡Ustedes pueden hacerlo!**


	30. Negociaciones Hostiles

**Capítulo 29: Negociaciones Hostiles**

Las puertas del elegante camarote principal se abrieron para dar paso a los hermanos Sparrow, quienes fueron introducidos en su interior con muy poca delicadeza por parte de los soldados que los había escoltado hasta allí.

—¡Brutos! ¿No ven que espero visitas? ¡Animales! —se quejó Jacky, blandiendo furiosa su puño al aire.

—Entonces deje de beber, hermanita —le aconsejó su sonriente compañero.

La pirata se volvió inmediatamente hacia él, mucho más enfurecida que antes y con los brazos en jarra.

—¿Y tú qué te metes, hermanito? ¡Si Norry ni Elizabeth pudieron convencerme para que dejara el ron, ¿cómo crees que le haré caso a un patético chiflado y borracho como tú?

—Bueno… Yo sólo decía —sonrió nervioso, alzando las manos como escudo—. ¿Por qué estás tan espinosa ahora?

—¿Y me lo preguntas? El sólo hecho de haber puesto mis pies en este mugroso barco y pensar que el apestoso de Beckett está aquí, con mi pobre Norry entre sus cochinas manos, ¡me pone los nervios de punta!

—Entiendo… —Jack se rascó la cabeza, pensativo—. Esta es una situación un tanto… marrana, ¿no?

—¿Así que los rumores eran ciertos, capitana Sparrow? ¿Está usted embarazada? ¡Que pena que no sean míos! —se oyó la odiosa, fría y flemática voz del sujeto odiado en cuestión.

Sorprendidos, Jack y Jacky miraron inquisitivos a su alrededor hasta toparse con la persona que había hablado, quien no era otro más que Lord Cutler Beckett, el despiadado enemigo de ambos. Estaba observando plácidamente hacia afuera a través de una de las ventanas.

—¡Qué afortunado que no sean tuyos! —replicó Jacky, con voz sibilante. Odiaba a ese tipo que lo único que hacía era hacerles la vida imposible tanto a ella como a James.

Beckett ni siquiera se molestó en replicarle.

—Notable. La última vez que vi el _Perla Negra_ estaba en llamas y hundiéndose entre las olas —dijo.

—Cierra los ojos y pretende que es todo un mal sueño —rebatió Jack con su acostumbrada ironía—. Así es como logro superarlo.

—Es curioso —siguió diciendo el hombre de comercio con su habitual y tranquila frialdad—. Sus amigos se ven desesperados. Tal vez no creen que un puñado de piratas caprichosos derrotarán al _Holandés Errante_…

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras arrogantes de aquel odioso hombrecillo, los dos hermanos se dedicaron a registrar toda la habitación con una gran presteza silenciosa adquirida durante años de rapiña. Beckett seguía con su discurso, aparentemente inconsciente de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas.

—… Y como sabemos, la desesperación lleva a la traición… Pero ustedes y yo conocemos mucho sobre traición, ¿verdad?

Sintiéndose aludido, Jack miró la quemadura con forma de "P" que tenía en su muñeca, trayendo a su mente penosos recuerdos. Sólo Jacky seguía afanada en su búsqueda

Beckett se volvió.

—Pueden dejar de buscar, no están aquí.

Jack y Jacky se detuvieron y se volvieron hacia él, cada uno con un semblante diferente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el capitán Sparrow, haciéndose el tonto.

—Dime en dónde está el comodoro Norrington, especie de bacalao inglés —exigió Jacky a diferencia de su hermano, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia, desafiante. Jack la miró sorprendido.

El Lord sonrió y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ellos.

—Es un placer volver a verla, capitana Sparrow —dijo—, pero le advierto que no me gusta nada esa manera que tiene de mirarme… Es la misma mirada que me dirigió el _almirante_ Norrington cuando nos vimos por última vez.

—¿En dónde está? —insistió la pirata.

—Tanto él como el corazón de Davy Jones están a bordo del _Holandés Errante_, así que, Jack —se volvió hacia él—, no puedes usarlo como ventaja para saldar tu deuda con el querido capitán.

—Hasta donde sé —comenzó a decir Jack, paseando tranquilamente por el camarote, deteniéndose para contemplar una reciente pintura del mismo Beckett en actitud majestuosa con la bandera de las Compañía de las Indias Orientales detrás suyo—, esa cuenta ya fue saldada.

—Con tu muerte —replicó Beckett—. Y aún así aquí estás —concluyó con desagrado.

Jack giró hacia él con el costoso bastón de Lord Beckett en la mano.

—Cierra los ojos e imagina que es un mal sueño. ¡Lo hago todo el tiempo! —le aconsejó con una sonrisa, y se volvió hacia el cuadro.

—¿Y si Davy Jones se entera de que estás vivo? —rebatió el malicioso Lord, borrándole la sonrisa en un santiamén.

—¿Y a quién le importa si éste está vivo o no? —intervino Jacky, tan ansiosa como molesta, ofendiendo a su hermano—. Si no tienes nada más qué decirme acerca del almirante Norrington, me gustaría irme afuera para no tener que respirar tu mismo aire, especie de cerdo inglés.

—Está bien —sonrió—. Le permito que salga, ya que su condición así lo requiere, pero le advierto que no podrá dejar éste barco hasta que el capitán Sparrow y yo lleguemos a un acuerdo. ¿De acuerdo?

Jacky frunció la boca.

—De acuerdo —y salió rápidamente del camarote. Jack y Beckett se le habían quedado mirando.

—Discúlpela, pero es que está enamorada además de embarazada —objetó el primero.

—Es la típica reacción femenina, supongo yo… —opinó el Lord.

—Oye. Dime algo —se volvió hacia el comerciante.

—¿Qué quieres? —lo miró visiblemente molesto por su manera impertinente de hablarle.

—¿Tienes queso?

—¿Qué? ¿Queso? —parpadeó sorprendido.

Mientras tanto, las cosas no iban mejor a bordo del _Perla Negra_, pues los hombres de Lord Beckett comandados por Mercer habían comenzado el abordaje de la nave, apropiándosela como suya ante los ojos de la impotente pero furiosa tripulación original del barco pirata. Sao Feng tampoco estaba muy complacido, pues aquello no era parte del pacto que había hecho con Lord Beckett.

—¡Con mi tripulación es suficiente! —se quejó ante Mercer.

—Eso no importa. Tú trabajas para la Compañía, ¿no lo recuerdas? —replicó el aludido.

—¡Beckett estuvo de acuerdo en que el _Perla Negra_ iba a ser mío! —insistió.

—Lord Beckett no cedería el único barco capaz de enfrentar al _Holandés_, ¿no es así? —rebatió, lanzándole una dura y definitiva mirada de advertencia, enmudeciendo al jefe chino.

Y cuando Mercer se marchó, Sao Feng fue finalmente golpeado por la realidad: Beckett no estaba obligado a honrar el Código de los Piratas y, tarde o temprano, ordenaría que lo procesaran como a cualquier pirata.

Entonces, Will decidió intervenir.

—Hicimos un acuerdo, Sao Feng, el _Perla_ debe ser mío.

—Y así era —respondió el malhumorado jefe chino, y con una señal de su cabeza, uno de sus hombres golpeó fuertemente el estómago del joven, siendo inmediatamente aprisionado.

—¡Padre! —intervino la furiosa y decepcionada Jade, parándose frente a él—. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Esto es traición! ¡No es digno!

—No te metas en esto —le advirtió.

—¿Qué no me meta? ¡Pero sí fue usted el que me envió para ayudarles! —lo miró con fijeza, y a pesar de que sus ojos estaban vidriosos, su semblante demostraba toda la madurez y el dolor que sentía en su corazón—. Padre, usted me ha engañado para cumplir sus propósitos… ¿Tal vez debería recordarle un importante dicho por el sabio Confucio que dice: "El hombre honesto contempla las cosas desde el punto de vista de la justicia; el hombre vulgar, desde el punto de vista de su interés"?

Sao Feng torció el gesto con gran disgusto.

—"Las palabras, una vez dichas, son como las montañas" —replicó con la misma sabiduría—. "Si no es sostenido por un tutor, el árbol joven se tuerce fácilmente". Hago todo esto por nuestro bien.

Pero Jade era una niña de pensamiento independiente y no era fácil de influenciar.

—"Donde hay una ventaja, hay necesariamente un inconveniente", mi Señor.

—"Los que tienen la legua demasiado larga se crean una multitud de enemigos" —replicó él y, haciendo una señal con la mano para que uno de sus hombres se acercara, le ordenó que se la llevara al camarote de _La Emperatriz_.

Pero antes de marcharse, fue Jade la que se quedó con la última palabra:

—Recuerda, padre: "Si no tratas bien a los que deberías tratar mejor, no tratarás bien a nadie".

Sin tomarse la molestia de replicarle, el testarudo Sao Feng la vio marcharse y, a pesar de que ella se iba de muy mala, seguía manteniendo su dignidad, cosa que lo llenó de orgullo a pesar del enojo que le había causado su rebeldía.

En tanto, a bordo del _Endeavour_, Jacky se había dedicado a pasear de un lado a otro por todo el lugar, logrando cansar a sus vigilantes, quienes terminaron renunciando a ella y decidieron dejarla en paz, situación que ella aprovechó de inmediato, introduciéndose sin ser vista por el pasillo de la cubierta inferior. Su intención era llegar hasta la cabina de Beckett y escuchar a escondidas lo que allí se decía, pero grande fue su molestia cuando descubrió que dos soldados seguían vigilando la puerta.

Dando un bufido de fastidio, se pegó de espaldas a la pared. ¿Cómo podría librarse de ellos? De pronto, su rostro moreno se iluminó y una sonrisa llena de maliciosa picardía rebeló que se le "había prendido la lamparita". Volteó a ver a los soldados y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Bien, que comience la función —murmuró.

E inmediatamente corrió hacia ellos, tomándolos por la solapa de sus casacas.

—¡Oh, por la gracia de Dios! ¡Deben ayudarme! —suplicó llorosa, sacudiéndolos histéricamente.

—¡Pe-pero, mi señora! ¿Qué-qué le sucede? —apenas pudo preguntar uno de ellos.

—¿Qué qué es lo que sucede? —repitió desesperada—. ¡Estoy en un estado delicado! ¿No se dieron cuenta?

—C-claro, mi señora…, pe-pero no fuimos nosotros —dijo el otro, tan nervioso y sorprendido como su compañero.

—¡Claro que no fueron ustedes, idiota! —se preguntó por qué Beckett tenía hombres tan estúpidos.

—¿E-entonces qué desea de nosotros?

—¡Su ayuda! Me he dado cuenta de que perdí la medicina que una buena matrona me preparó para que no sufriera por mi… condición delicada. ¡Necesito encontrarla!

—Pero estamos de servicio. No podemos ayudarla.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué mal me siento! —exclamó desfalleciente, ignorando aquella excusa y llevándose la trémula mano a la cabeza, dejándose caer melodramáticamente al suelo.

Asustados, los dos hombres se arrodillaron para tratar de reanimarla.

—¡Señora! ¡Señora! —repitió uno de ellos, dándole suaves palmaditas en la mejilla, desesperado—. ¿Qué haremos? ¡No reacciona!

—¡Lord Beckett nos encarcelará si le sucede algo! —exclamó el otro, blanco como el papel y temblando como una hoja.

Jacky sonrió en su interior. ¡Que afortunada había sido al encontrarse con dos soldados tan estúpidos y temerosos como ellos! Gracias a ellos, su plan iba a salir a pedir de boca.

—… Mi medicina… —susurró extenuada—… Deben encontrarla…

—¿C-cómo es? —preguntó un tanto aliviado al verla de nuevo consiente.

—… Es una bolsita color pardo… Encuéntrenla, por favor…

—¡Muy bien, mi señora! ¡Iré a buscarla de inmediato! —y se fue corriendo.

Ahora Jacky debía deshacerse del otro.

—… Ayúdalo… Será más rápido… —le pidió, mirándolos de una manera tan suplicante, que el pobre muchacho no tuvo corazón para negarse.

—Como usted desee, mi señora. No se mueva de aquí —y él también se marchó.

La astuta pirata esperó paciente en el piso hasta que desapareció el sonido de las pisadas, momento en que decidió ponerse de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de la falda.

—Idiotas —dijo con desdén—. ¿Por qué siempre te piden no moverte cuando es obvio que no puedes hacerlo?

Olvidándose de esa cuestión sin importancia, se puso de cuclillas y pegó su oreja en la puerta, concentrándose en las voces que se escuchaban detrás de ella.

Como era de esperarse, Lord Cutler Beckett y Jack Sparrow aún seguían con su reunión para llegar a un acuerdo que los satisficiera a ambos.

—En este momento me perteneces al igual que tu hermana — le decía el líder de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales—, pero te ofrezco un trabajo. Un empleo para la East India Company, trabajando para mí.

Jack lo miró de reojo mientras devoraba su ansiado queso.

—Ya hemos andado por esa ruta anteriormente y ambos sabemos cómo te pones cuando tus avances son despreciados.

—¡Te había contactado para entregar una mercadería a mi nombre y tú elegiste liberarla! —rebatió furioso, golpeando fuertemente el escritorio con su puño.

—¡La gente no es mercadería, compañero! —replicó Jack, igualmente molesto.

Cutler decidió calmarse. No era propio de él perder los estribos frente a un sucio pirata como lo era Jack Sparrow.

—No has cambiado —dijo—. Quizás consideres una mejor alternativa… —se dirigió hacia la mesita de las bebidas y sirvió un par de copillas repletas con whisky—, una que no requiere absolutamente nada de tu parte más que información —se acercó a él y le tendió una de ellas.

Jack estaba observando el mapa del Caribe que estaba extendido sobre la mesa, en cuya superficie de encontraba un ejército de los soldados de plomo formados en fila y también una hilera de nueve piezas de ocho. El astuto comerciante las había conseguido a todas.

Miró de reojo al Lord y tomó una de las copas que éste le estaba ofreciendo.

—Información sobre la Hermandad, sin duda —dijo al fin, arrebatándole la otra copa de las manos y bebiéndosela ante la molestia de su anfitrión

—Lo haré a cambio de una compensación —dijo—: Saldar mi deuda con Jones —se tomó la otra copa—, y garantizar mi libertad.

—Desde luego —se sirvió otra copa—. Es un justo precio.

—Si tengo ánimos de divulgar… —Jack alzó uno de los soldaditos y lo observó detenidamente—… ¿qué esperas que divulgue?

Beckett lo pensó unos momentos.

—Dilo todo —dijo al fin en voz baja, acercándosele—: quién es la Hermandad; dónde será la reunión; cuál es el propósito de las nueve piezas de ocho…

Mientras tanto, a bordo del _Perla Negra_, observando cómo Mercer tomaba el control del barco, Sao Feng comprendió que la única opción que le quedaba era luchar contra la Compañía, mano a mano junto a Barbossa, pero…

El capitán Barbossa advirtió que ese era el momento de actuar y decidió sacar partido en ello.

—¡Ah! Es una pena que Beckett no honre el Código Pirata, ¿no lo crees? —le dijo con un marcado tono de ironía, acercándosele—. Porque el honor no es algo que se vea hoy en día.

Will y Elizabeth, obligados a estar juntos codo a codo, se miraron significativamente al escuchar aquello, reprochándose amargamente entre ellos, en silencio.

—No hay honor en permanecer con quien no ha de ganar —replicó el jefe chino—. Cambiar al bando ganador es sólo un negocio.

—¿Y crees que nuestro bando no saldrá ganador? —sonrió.

—¡Ellos tienen al _Holandés _y ahora al _Perla_! —señaló el barco, furioso—. ¿Y qué tiene a la Hermandad?

—Tenemos a Calipso —le reveló en un susurro, iluminándosele la cara.

Sao Feng se quedó sin habla, y luego dirigió su vista hacia el sitio en dónde estaban las mujeres. Incrédulo, se volvió hacia Barbossa y se burló de sus palabras.

—¡Bah! ¿Calipso? ¡Tan sólo es una antigua leyenda!

—No —negó con la cabeza, sonriendo otra vez—. Tengo a la diosa en persona, en su forma humana. ¡Imagina! ¡Todos los poderes de los mares envistiendo a nuestros enemigos! Pienso liberarla… Pero para eso necesito a la Hermandad —tomó el pequeño objeto que Feng llevaba colgado del cuello y lo miró significativamente a los ojos—. A toooda la Corte.

Mientras, Jack y Beckett seguían con su reunión de negocios, ajenos a lo que sucedía a bordo del _Perla Negra_ e ignorando que Jacky los estaba escuchando a escondidas.

—Tú te quedas con Barbossa —le propuso el capitán Sparrow mientras se abanicaba tranquilamente con un abanico—, el mono cavernícola y su amigo del ojo de madera… Y con Turner. En especial Turner —acentuó esto último con un tono significativo, inclinándose sobre el escritorio de Beckett, en dónde éste estaba sentado—. El resto me acompañará en el _Perla_ y los guiaré a la Bahía del Naufragio. Ahí te entregaré a todos los Señores Piratas en una bandeja de plata y tú me asegurarás mi libertad y no me entregarás a Jones. Magnífico trato. ¿Ta parece?

—¿Y qué será de tu bella y salvaje hermana? —le preguntó, jugando con una de las plateadas piezas de ocho que tenía en su mano.

Jack dejó de abanicarse y sonrió.

—¿Qué interés tienes en ella?

Beckett sonrió perversamente.

—¡Degenerados pervertidos! —murmuró Jacky, enojada con lo escuchado—. ¡Si creen que pueden negociar conmigo, es que no me conocen en verdad!

Mientras tanto, en el _Perla Negra_, Barbossa y Sao Feng estaban a punto de cerrar su propio trato.

—¿Qué es lo que propone, capitán? —le preguntó el chino al compañero de Jack, observando fijamente las mujeres y preguntándose cuál de ellas sería la diosa Calipso.

—¿Qué pago acepta, capitán? —inquirió el aludido, sonriendo.

—Jack Sparrow ya me concedió una especie de pago, capitán Barbossa —volteó hacia él—, prometió darme todas sus mujeres.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamaron al unísono Elizabeth y Ana María, sorprendidas. Alrun y Tía Dalma, en cambio, simplemente permanecieron tan tranquilas como de costumbre, sólo que la Elfo ejerció una suave presión sobre su pequeña hija, a quien tenía abrazada.

El doctor Christian Jacobson y el capitán Seagull Hood se colocaron frente a ellas en un vano intento de protegerlas, sin saber que ellos también entraban en el trato.

Durante unos segundos, Will dudó en defender a su ex novia, pero comprendió que, a pesar de lo que ella le había hecho, seguía siendo una mujer a quién debía defender como el caballero que era, no como un novio.

—¡Elizabeth no es parte de ningún trato! —se quejó al fin.

—¡Eso sin duda! —asintió Barbossa.

—Lo digo en serio —insistió Sao Feng—. Jack y yo hicimos un trato y exijo que se cumpla, sólo así formaré parte de este descabellado plan tuyo, Barbossa.

La hija del ex gobernador se lo pensó mejor y decidió actuar de inmediato.

—Hecho —asintió rápidamente.

Incrédulo, Will se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Qué? ¡Nunca!

—¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! —lo acusó raudamente, fulminándolo con la mirada para luego volverse hacia los dos capitanes—. ¡Si así nos liberan, trato hecho!

—¿Pero cómo te atreves a decidir por nosotras, niña caprichosa? —se quejó Ana María. Quiso decir algo más, pero Gibbs se encargó de taparle la boca con la mano.

—¡Shit! ¡Cállate, tonta! ¡Ya veremos cómo sacarte de ésta, pero por lo pronto debemos tratar de deshacernos de Beckett!

La joven entendió su punto, pero no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello. En cambio, Alrun y Tía Dalma seguían manteniéndose serenas, como si supieran lo que pasaría en el futuro. Christian y Seagull se miraron consternados, ¿es que Elizabeth había perdido la razón al aceptar un trato como ése?

Pero William todavía no estaba de acuerdo con el trato y con la decisión de Elizabeth, y estaba dispuesto a hacer valer su punto.

—¡Escucha, Elizabeth, son piratas! —insistió, plantándose frente a ella, advirtiéndole con la mirada.

—¡Ya tengo suficiente experiencia tratando con piratas como tú! —lo empujó furiosa, con el dolor de la traición reflejado en sus ojos.

El chico se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, incrédulo, pero enseguida su semblante cambió y la preocupación de su corazón fue reemplazado por la ira.

—¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que se te antoje! ¡Como siempre lo has hecho!

—¡Bien! ¡Como tú quieras! —le dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No! ¡Como tú quieras! —replicó con la misma actitud, volviéndose él también.

—Bien. Entonces, el trato está hecho —sonrió Barbossa luego de observar muy divertido todo aquello, volviéndose hacia Sao Feng.

Él y Sao Feng se miraron complacidos.

Entretanto, Beckett y Jack estaban a punto de llegar al final de su conversación.

—Jack —comenzó a decir el Lord, levantándose de su silla ante la mirada desconfiada y alerta del pirata—, ahora recuerdo que tengo la estupenda brújula que me trajiste y que se supone que apunta hacia lo que más deseo… —Sacó el mencionado objeto de su bolsillo—. Pero aún no estoy muy convencido con lo que me señala…

—Apunta hacia lo que más anhelas y no es la Hermandad, ¿verdad? —inquirió el sonriente pirata con su acostumbrada actitud despreocupada y desenvuelta.

—¿Y qué es, Jack? ¿Lo sabes? —le preguntó Beckett, obviamente conociendo la respuesta.

—¿A mí? —sonrió efímeramente—. Muerto, me imagino —aventuró.

—Sí —afirmó Beckett, y le lanzó la brújula a Jack. Ésta la atrapó y se la devolvió de inmediato.

—Aunque… —comenzó a decir el Lord, abanicándose tranquilamente con su abanico—, si te liquido, podría usarla finalmente para buscar la Bahía del Naufragio sin tu ayuda —De improviso, lo apuntó con una pequeña pero peligrosa arma—. Entonces ya no me harías falta.

—Si me asesinas llegarás a la Bahía y encontrarás una fortaleza impenetrable capaz de resistir muchos años sitiada—le advirtió el capitán Sparrow, aparentando tranquilidad mientras rodeaba cuidadosamente a su enemigo con su particular andar oscilante, acercándose cada vez más a él y pensando rápidamente en una solución que le salvara el pellejo— y luego pensarás: "¡Oh! ¡Si tan sólo no hubiera asesinado a Jack seguro los habría convencido de salir!".

Beckett se le quedó mirando un tanto pensativo. No estaba muy convencido de las habilidades negociadoras de su posible socio.

—¿Y eres capaz de lograr eso? —preguntó.

Jack abrió los brazos y se echó para atrás, sintiéndose ofendido.

—¡Vamos, hombre! Puedes liquidarme pero jamás insultarme. ¿Es que no me conoces lo suficiente? —sonrió—. ¡Dime quién soy!

Cutler, confundido, negó lentamente con la cabeza, no tenía idea de lo que debía decir.

—¡El capitán Jack Sparrow…! —respondió el mismo Jack, decepcionado.

—¡Ah! —exclamó el otro, no muy impresionado.

Mientras tanto, afuera del camarote, los dos soldados volvieron de sus infructuosas pesquisas y se sorprendieron al no encontrar a Jacky allí.

—Qué raro —dijo uno de ellos—. ¿En dónde estará?

De pronto, se escuchó un ensordecedor estruendo seguido por una potente silbido y una bala de cañón impactó contra el casco del _Endeavour_, ocasionando una sacudida tan fuerte que lanzó a Beckett contra la mesa de los saldados de plomo, tirándolos a todos. Jack, en cambio, acostumbrado a las oscilaciones, pudo mantener el equilibrio, así que aprovechó el momento y le dio rápidamente la mano al confundido hombre de comercio, quien se le quedó mirando bastante sorprendido.

—¡Trato hecho nunca deshecho! —le dijo, y salió huyendo del camarote como una auténtica liebre en fuga, llevándose consigo el resto del queso y golpeando con las hojas de la elegante puerta a los dos soldados que se encontraban afuera, desmayándolos en el acto. Le extrañó no encontrar a su hermana espiando detrás de la puerta, así que llegó a la veloz conclusión de que ella ya había puesto los pies en polvorosa.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, él también hizo lo propio, saliendo en sólo unos segundos a la cubierta principal que se encontraba sumida en un completo caos y una nube de humo y astillas, con soldados corriendo de un extremo a otro.

El _Emperatriz_ y el _Perla Negra_, reconquistados por Barbossa y Sao Feng, habían iniciado su rebelión en contra del _Endeavour_, disparándoles una andanada de cañonazos.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Se armó el despelote y Jack por fin consiguió su tan buscado queso! Y se lo dio la persona menos pensada… Por supuesto que sabemos que Jack se escapará del barco de Beckett, pero ¿y en dónde está Jacky? Una vez más, Jack la entregó al enemigo para salvar su pellejo, pero no creo que sea algo fácil de lograr, ¿no creen? ¿Qué pasará con las chicas de a bordo? ¡Pronto pasarán todas a manos de Sao Feng! Claro que él buscará a la que cree que es Calipso, pero, ¿Qué sucederá con las demás? La relación de Will y Elizabeth va cada vez de mal en peor… ¿lograrán reconciliarse? ¡En el capi siguiente aparece el tan esperado James Norrington! :D**

_**Querido **__**Kamir**__**: ¡Bienvenido a mi fic! Espero que te siga gustando porque falta poco para el final ^^ Muchas gracias por tomarte tanto tiempo en leer mis tonterías ^^ ¡Pusiste a tus pobres ojos en peligro de extinción! XD Bueno, ya en serio, me tenés que dejar tu email para mandarte el capi que me pides. Me lo podés mandar utilizando la opción de Mensaje de Fanfiction ^^ ¡Espero poder leerte de nuevo! **_

_**Querida **__**Akainu23**__**: Mmm, puede ser, pero creo que el entusiasmo por Piratas del Caribe se enfrió un poquito, je XD por lo consiguiente, también el interés por esta historia XP Pero claro, sé que hay gente que lee en las sombras, y me gustaría muchísimo que dejaran algún mensajito en el último capi de esta trilogía ^^ ¡Sale Norry en el próximo capítulo! Y sip, me suena la frase… ¡Pero no logro recordarla en dónde la escuché! Sip, tengo la cabeza hecha un embrollo… ¡No tengo ganas de pensar! X( Elizabeth la está pasando tan mal como Will, ambos están muy dolidos, ¿por qué no siguen el sabio consejo de Jade? ¡Bobos! Y claro, las frutillitas del postre son los dos galanes de la trilogía: el doc y Seagull ^^, je XD Así es el colegio… ¡te chupa la sangre y el tiempo! XD**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: la verdad, cuando estoy inspirada y llena de energía, escribo rápido, pero cuando estoy desanimada y flojerosa, me retraso un montón : ( como ahora, snif X( Debes entenderlos, Will y Elizabeth metieron la pata hasta el fondo por ir cada uno por su lado… Y en cuanto al castigo de Elizabeth, te parecerá poco porque eres todo un hombrecito, pero te aseguro que ella está sufriendo sentimentalmente (qué cursi XP), y eso resulta mucho más doloroso que cualquier otro tipo de castigo, además del frío rechazo de jack. No sé si Norry y Jacky se encuentren en el capi siguiente, pero sí que él aparece : ) Haré la lucha por conectarme o mandarte un mensaje, pero últimamente me siento tan cansada y deprimida, que no tengo ganas de nada, snif X( **_

_**Querida **__**Scarleth Draven: entiendo eso de perder la costumbre… Lo mismo me pasa a mí porque dejé de responder los emails de mis amistades, actualizar mi blog y hasta a veces de escribir este fic… Supongo que es porque me siento cansada y aburrida… : ( No puedo remediarlo, ¡estoy tan acostumbrada a permanecer en casa! Debo esforzarme por salir más o nunca tendré novio, je XD Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme este mensajito porque ahora sé que todavía sigues al lado mío, tras bambalinas, pero estás allí : ) ¡Muchas gracias! Como habrás leído, por fin Jack consiguió su ansiado queso ^^. En cuanto a Isabel, el elfo y Sangre Negra, sabrás de ellos casi al final del fic, uno más antes que los otros. ¡Y Norry saldrá en el capi que viene! Ya verá Jacky si lo perdona o no, pero de seguro intentará salvarlo : ) tal vez quiera encajarle los gemelos al pobrecito, je XD ¿Soul Eater? No conozco ese anime, pero lo buscaré, hace mucho que no veo algo nuevo en esa materia : ) De nada, yo escribo tanto para mí como para ustedes… ¡la ayuda es recíproca! Esto también me ayuda a seguir adelante cuando me siento sola y perdida ^^ No es obligatorio que me dejes un review por cada capi, con que dejes uno de vez en cuando, será suficiente para mí ^^  
**_

**Algunas de las pelis que he visto son Furia de Titanes, Perfume, Las Dos Reinas, El Ilusionista, Sensatez y Sentimientos, El Día de la Venganza, Sobrevivir (Stay Alive) , Silent Hill, etc. Ya se terminó de emitir la novela coreana Vals de Primavera (se convirtió en mi favorita) y ahora están dando Esencia de Verano y sigo leyendo El Misterioso Señor Brown y viendo el anime Zenki.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos en el capi que viene!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu **


	31. En Manos del Enemigo

**Capítulo 30: En Manos del Enemigo**

Los proyectiles de los mosquetes pasaban silbando muy cerca de la cabeza del capitán Sparrow y lo mismo ocurría con las esquirlas de madera que se desprendían del casco del _Endeavour_ o de las cabinas cuando eran golpadas por las balas de cañón escupidas desde el _Perla Negra_. Todo era confusión a bordo del navío de Lord Beckett, los soldados atacaban al enemigo pero la rebelión inesperada y un misterioso sabotaje a bordo los había dejado casi al borde de la derrota. Pero siendo ellos hombres entrenados para enfrentar situaciones inesperadas, poco a poco comenzaron a sobreponerse al ataque.

Con asombrosa rapidez y agilidad, además de una increíble serenidad, Jack evadía todo los obstáculos que se interponían en su huida con su habitual y extraño andar oscilante, y, mientras pensaba a todo dar en la mejor manera de escapar de allí, miraba a su alrededor buscando a su hermana a la que no podía encontrar por ningún lado.

Lord Beckett también subió a cubierta para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero, a diferencia del pirata, su serenidad era fría como le hielo, calculando velozmente en su mente los pros y los contras de la situación al contemplar la veloz huida del junco de Sao Feng mientras el _Perla Negra_ cubría su retirada.

Entretanto, a bordo del _Perla_, el pobre Mercer se las estaba viendo feas con el capitán Barbossa, quien era mucho más apto con la espada que él. Luego de recibir un soberano puntapié en el estómago, descargó un fuerte sablazo para obligarlo a retroceder, momento que aprovechó para lanzarse el mar y escapar de las habilidades guerreras del pirata. Uno por uno, superados en número y frenesí, los soldados que habían copado el barco también se lanzaron al agua.

Mientras tanto, Beckett subió apresuradamente hacia el castillo de popa, ignorando la batalla que se libraba a su alrededor, y encontró a Jack Sparrow preparando una "alocada" manera de huir con un requesón robado bajo el brazo: lo vio enrollar y atar la punta de una soga a la parte trasera de un cañón ya cargado, lanzar el otro extremo hacia el mastelero de la mesana, haciéndola pasar de largo para volver a sujetarla. Jack le dirigió una mirada tan fresca como una lechuga y se dispuso a encender la mecha del cañón con el chisquero. Cutler, inteligente y despierto como siempre, adivinó de inmediato lo que Jack estaba a punto de hacer.

—¡Estás demente! —exclamó entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

Jack volvió su cabeza hacia él y le replicó con una gran sonrisa:

—Y es una suerte, porque sino seguramente no funcionaría —y encendió la mecha.

El cañón hizo explosión y la bala impactó contra la balaustrada interior del castillo de popa, atravesándola, justo al lado de Beckett, quien afortunadamente (para él), se había lanzado hacia el costado un segundo antes.

Gracias al fuerte impulso retrospectivo del cañón, la soga izó precipitadamente a Jack hacia arriba y fue lanzado por los aires entre alaridos y el humo de la pólvora, volando directamente hacia su querido _Perla Negra_, que estaba ubicado justo al lado del _Endeavour_. Barbossa y el resto de la tripulación, que habían sido testigos de semejante acto insano, salieron corriendo en dirección al castillo de popa en donde posiblemente había caído el desquiciado.

Cuando todos se agacharon sobre la balaustrada para buscar a Jack hecho papilla en el casco de babor, Hector se volvió y se sorprendió al verlo acodado tranquilamente sobre una de las farolas del castillo con un lustroso queso bajo el brazo. La fortuna le había sonreído una vez más al proveerle un seguro descenso sobre un montón de bolsas apiladas y repletas con granos de cereal.

—¡Y eso que lo hice sin una gota de ron! Díganme que no me han extrañado —festejó el sonriente y victorioso capitán.

Barbossa, a diferencia de los demás, maldijo entre dientes la buena suerte de su contraparte y, envainando la espada, se fue a comandar al resto de la tripulación para darse a la retirada antes de que el navío de Beckett se recuperara. Jack, en cambio, se dirigió hacia William Turner quien inmediatamente fue aprisionado por Pintel y Ragetty por razones obvias.

—Lleven al perro llorón, sucio y cobarde a la prisión —ordenó entre enojado y decepcionado—. ¿Has visto a mi hermanita, Gibbs?

—No, Jack —respondió el aludido con cara de extrañeza—. ¿Es que no escapó contigo?

—Claro que no, por eso te estoy preguntando, sino no te preguntaría —desafortunadamente para el contramaestre, su capitán comenzó a divagar—… pero si no te preguntara nada, no me responderías nada porque nada te habría preguntado, así que si te preguntara algo, me responderías algo porque algo te habría preguntado, ¿no?

—Eeeeehhhh… Claro —asintió aturdido.

Jack puso los brazos en jarra y frunció el entrecejo. ¿En dónde diablos estaría su hermana? ¿Estaría quizás a bordo del barco de la Compañía? ¿Viva? ¿Muerta? ¿En manos del repulsivo Lord Beckett? ¿O tal vez se había ahogado en el mar? Por el bien se sus futuros sobrinitos, esperaba que ella estuviera a salvo, como sea.

De vuelta en el _Endeavour_, Beckett ya había trazado una estrategia para volver a capturar los barcos fugados. Había ordenado una búsqueda exhaustiva de Jacky Sparrow, pero nadie la había encontrado por ningún lado, era como si el mar se la hubiera tragado.

—¿A cuál navío seguimos? —le preguntó el capitán de la nave, pues ambos barcos piratas habían tomado rutas opuestas para escapar.

—Avisen al _Holandés. _Ellos perseguirán al _Emperatriz_ mientras nosotros seguiremos el _Perla_ —respondió siempre impasible, sin quitar la vista de encima al barco de velas negras que se alejaba cada vez más de ellos—. ¿Cuan pronto podremos tener al barco listo para la persecución?

—Bien, señor, ya pudimos destrabar el timón y despertar al timonel, así que supongo que…

No tuvo más tiempo para responder, ya que el mástil mayor que había sido alcanzado por la bala de cañón que Jack había disparado, finalmente terminó por partirse por la mitad y caer pesadamente sobre babor ante los ojos incrédulos y llenos de sorpresa del oficial.

Se volvió lentamente hacia Lord Beckett, pensativo y con la boca entreabierta.

—¿Cree que él planea lo que hace o lo inventa conforme a la situación?

Había un ligero tono de admiración en la voz del capitán que obligó al Lord volverse y dirigirle una terrible mirada de furia. Comprendiendo de inmediato su impertinencia, el nervioso oficial se marchó rápidamente para cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Cutler, imperturbable y flemático, volteó hacia el _Perla Negra_ que comenzaba a convertirse en un punto en el horizonte, y maldijo la buena suerte de su enemigo.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, mientras el _Emperatriz _y el _Perla Negra_ navegaban hacia la Caleta del Naufragio siguiendo cursos diferentes, en el junco chino se encontraban prisioneras todas las mujeres del _Perla_ incluyendo a Christian Jacobson y Seagull Hood, quienes habían sido apartados bajo protesta de sus compañeras féminas y encerrados en otra prisión. La misma Jade había sido confinada junto con la pequeña Alwine en su camarote para que no pudiera intervenir en los planes de su padre, habiéndosele prohibido a los guardias no liberarla por más que gritara y golpeara la puerta.

Luego de obligar a las mujeres a formar fila una al lado de la otra, Sao Feng pasó revista, escrutándolas intensamente, desdeñando a las menos atractivas y poniendo mayor interés en las más hermosas hasta que finalmente lo impresionó la misteriosa belleza de Alrun, quien se mantenía distante pero a la defensiva ante él.

—Eres bellísima —le dijo, tomándola suavemente por el mentón—. No hay duda que eres tú a la que tanto busco.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió ella con su fría y helada mirada—. Podrías llevarte una gran desilusión.

La tranquila majestuosidad en su voz no hizo otra cosa que convencer aún más a Sao Feng.

—No lo creo —sonrió, y se volvió hacia dos de sus sirvientes mujeres y les ordenó en su idioma que prepararan a la Guardiana y a la sorprendida Elizabeth para una visita nocturna en su camarote. A las demás, iba a dejarlas como esclavas. También había decidido que el doctor Jacobson iba a ser su médico personal, Alwine una especie de paje para su hija Jade y el capitán Hood iba a ser vendido como esclavo en las minas de jade en el interior de china. Pagarían muy bien por él.

Una hora después, las dos mujeres ya estaban en los aposentos del capitán Sao Feng ataviadas con ropajes chinos elegantes y maquilladas admirablemente al estilo oriental, realzando la belleza de ambas, pero era Alrun la que más destacaba de las dos, haciendo notar su evidente importancia sobre Elizabeth. Fue entonces cuando el Señor chino ingresó pomposamente al salón iluminado por velas bajando por una elegante escalera y recitando un hermoso poema en su idioma natal. Cuando terminó, golpeó las manos y las sirvientas se marcharon con la cabeza gacha luego de hacerle una respetuosa reverencia, pues era costumbre de los chinos cortar la cabeza de la mujer que osara mirarlos a los ojos.

Sao Feng se acercó a una mesita y se dedicó a remover suavemente con una ramita un cazo de oro lleno de agua y hojas de té bajo la vigilante mirada de Elizabeth. Alrun ni siquiera se molestó en prestarle atención.

—Mañana a esta hora, habremos llegado a la Bahía del Naufragio y serás libre… Calipso —dijo el pirata ante la extrañeza de la joven Swann y la aparente indiferencia de la elfo.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió Elizabeth, perpleja—. ¿Crees que ella es Calipso?

Sao Feng nada respondió, se lavó tranquilamente las manos en el cazo y se acercó perezosamente hacia la hija Weathervy Swann… sólo para descargar un terrible e inesperado bofetón sobre su mejilla, derrumbándola sobre el piso. Alrun, a pesar de saberse capaz de defenderse, dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa ente la brutalidad de su captor.

—Deberás aprender a cerrar la boca ante tu nuevo amo, mujer —le dijo él con tono imperante —Luego, manteniendo siempre la calma, se volvió hacia Alrun.

—Sé que no es un nombre que te agrade de los muchos que tienes, pero así te conocemos, Calipso.

La hermosa mujer sonrió despectivamente y le sostuvo la mirada, siempre desafiándolo.

—¿Quiénes me conocen? —preguntó con un ligero tono de burla.

—Lo confirmas —respondió el sonriente y seguro pirata, comiéndose una de las hojas del cazo.

—¿Confirmar qué? Aún no me ha dicho nada.

El jefe chino se acercó a ella lentamente.

—La Hermandad, no yo, la primera Corte ¡a cuya decisión me abría opuesto! —gritó, apoyando furioso la palma de la mano sobre una de las columnas de madera que estaba al lado de la elfo, pero enseguida se tranquilizó y comenzó a deambular lentamente alrededor de ella—, te apresaron en tu forma humana para que los mares fueran regidos por ellos y no por…

—¿Mí? —lo interrumpió con marcado tono irónico. Sao Feng se le quedó mirando de hito a hito, estupefacto. Sus sospechas, después de todo, habían resultado correctas.

—Pero una diosa como tú no debe ser nunca esclavizada… —recitó con serena pasión.

—Bellas palabras para un captor —satirizó—. Más pierden su efecto murmuradas dentro de una prisión.

—¿Me reprochas mi esfuerzo? —dijo, parándose frente a ella para contemplarla con sumo interés—. Todos los hombres se sienten atraídos por el mar por muy peligroso que sea.

—Hay hombres, inmortales y hasta dioses que ofrecen lo que sea en justificación por sus crímenes —replicó con seriedad. Una mirada penetrante y solemne que hizo estremecer al pirata.

—Ofrezco simplemente mi deseo… —dijo éste, retrocediendo unos pasos como si quisiera estar a una distancia prudencial de aquella mujer que irradiaba semejante poder.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —fue la cortante pregunta de la elfo.

—Tus dones, nada más —respondió con ansiedad—… Si deseas dármelos.

Alrun sonrió ante la insinuación de Sao Feng. Lo que él quería, ella jamás se lo daría.

—¿Y si yo no deseo darlos? —el tono de su voz era una mescla entre el desafío y la burla.

—¡Entonces los tomaré por la fuerza y aceptaré tu furia! —explotó, lanzándosele encima como un tigre hambriento, la sujetó por el cuello y la besó por la fuerza.

Tomada por sorpresa, Alrun exclamó un fuerte gemido de asco y su ego de inmortal sufrió un gran golpe, sintiéndose usurpada. Ya estaba a juntando una pequeña bola de poder en su mano para lanzársela al su atacante cuando Elizabeth se lanzó encima del chino, aferrándose a sus fuertes hombros y lo mordió ferozmente en la oreja, lastimándosela seriamente. Furioso y rugiendo como un león herido, Sao Feng se la quitó de encima con un solo tirón, cayendo la joven de golpe al lado de la estupefacta elfo, quien se agachó para auxiliarla. ¡No podía creer que una mortal tan ordinaria como esa chica la había defendido aún a costa de su propia vida sin siquiera conocerla!

—¿Cómo te atreves a intervenir, pequeña puta? —rugió el pirata chino con la mano cubriendo su oreja sangrante—. ¡Ordenaré que te quemen los pies con hierros candentes!

Se acercó a ellas con las manos como garras, bufando furioso y los ojos llenos de ira, Alrun y Elizabeth se quedaron paralizadas por el terror durante algunos segundos hasta que la primera recuperó toda su sangre fría y se colocó delante de Elizabeth dispuesta a defenderla tal y como ella lo había hecho. Con la mano detrás de la espalda y los ojos fijos en su enemigo, comenzó a dar vida una pequeña pero poderosa bola de poder resplandeciente.

—¡Tus dones serán míos al igual que esa mujer salvaje! —exclamó Sao Feng, a punto de saltarles encima.

—¡Padre! ¡¿Qué es lo que cree que está haciendo? —gritó Jade desde el último escalón de la escalera, recién escapada de su camarote con la ayuda de sus espadas gemelas y la temerosa compañía de pequeña Alwine—. ¡Detén ya esta locura!

—Mami… —susurró la asustada niña, mirando anhelante a su madre.

—Alrun… —musitó la preocupada elfo, tomada del brazo de Elizabeth.

—¡Jade! —exclamó el sorprendido Sao Feng, volviéndose hacia ella—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡No debes meterte en mis asuntos! ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Te lo ordeno!

—¡No! —se negó, tan testaruda como él pero con lágrimas de dolor en los ojos tras haber presenciado de la maldad que era capaz de hacer su padre—. ¡No permitiré que cometas semejante locura así tenga que enfrentarme contigo!

Sao Feng se quedó estupefacto, su propia hija, sangre de su sangre, se estaba rebelando contra él para salvar el honor de unas desconocidas. Con el corazón rebosante de dolorosa frustración, cerró los puños con furia.

—¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme, niña estúpida? ¡Soy tu padre!

—¿Eres el mismo padre que me mandó a una misión bajo un engaño? —replicó con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas—. ¿El mismo que ahora encuentro tratando de lastimar a dos mujeres indefensas? ¿Realmente eres tú, padre? Entonces, si es así, tendré que detenerte antes de que sea demasiado tarde para arrepentirse —decidida, sacó las espadas gemelas, una en cada mano, dispuesta a derrotarlo, costara lo que costare.

El pirata se quedó sin palabras, había comprendido que su hija estaba más que resuelta. No sabía si admirar su tenacidad o sentirse defraudado por su traición.

—Bien —dijo éste, desenfundando su espada de hoja oriental y colocándose en posición de ataque, con una pierna y brazo extendidos hacia adelante—. ¿Quieres enfrentar a tu padre? Entonces ven y cumple con el ciclo de la vida.

Jade nada dijo, decidida a detener a su padre, ella también se puso en posición de ataque con las espadas gemelas cruzadas sobre su cabeza.

La atmósfera del lugar se volvió pesada, un silencio extraño los envolvió y una sensación sobrecogedora gobernó el corazón de todos. Una fugaz chispa se encendió en los ojos de los contendientes a punto de enfrascarse en la legendaria lucha de poderes entre padres e hijos.

Entonces, una poderosa detonación se escuchó desde afuera y Sao Feng se abalanzó contra su hija con una velocidad inesperada… sólo para empujarla y recibir él el impacto de la bala de cañón que había atravesado el casco, lanzándolo al otro extremo de la cabina.

—¡PADREEE! —gritó la chica tirada en el suelo.

El _Holandés Errante_ había encontrado a su presa.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Se armó en el barco de Sao Feng! Y como sabemos, uno de los que comandan el Holandés Errante es el almirante James Norrington… ¡Pero nadie sabe en dónde se encuentra Jacky! ¿Quién salvará la vida de Norry? ¿Elizabeth u otra persona? ¿Y morirá el padre de Jade? Lo sabremos en el capi que viene… :D**

_**Querida **__**Evenstar of the Shire**__**: ¡Hola! No me pidas disculpas para nada, no es algo que valga para tanto ^^ ¿Así que tiene problemas? Vaya… O.O Je, tal vez la obsesion de Jack por el queso termine cuando jacky dé a luz… ¿qué opinas? XD No te preocupes, primero prestale atención a tus cosas y cuando tengas tiempo, déjame algún mensajito… ¡Al menos en el ultimo capi! Muchisimas gracias por tu abrazo desde Rivendel ^^**_

_**Querida **__**Kanaid Black**__**: mmm, ¿será por eso que ya casi no me dejan reviews? Evenstar me dijo que no podía dejar mensajes… Mmm… no sé, no estoy segura : ( Pero como verás, siempre que puedo, trato de actualizar todas las semanas : ) Bueno, ahora Jack se robó un gran queso de Beckett y estará tranquilo por un rato… supongo que hasta que se le acabe o que Jacky dé a luz… XD**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: la verdad, antes sabía actualizar una vez a la semana, ahora estoy intentando volver a mi antigua costumbre : ) No te preocupes tanto por mí, a veces caigo en una especie de "depresión artística", pero nada de qué temerse, creo que lo he sufrido desde pequeña, je XD ¿Dormiste bien? : ) En cuanto a esa palabra… je, me da gusto que te de gracia, creo que muy pocos se dan cuenta de eso, je XD  
**_

**Bueno, creo que no tengo mucho qué contar ahora… no he visto ninguna película, pero sigo viendo el anime de Zenki y leyendo El Misterioso Señor Brown y descargando la novela coreana Una Joya en el Palacio.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: en memoria de mi tía Raquel, quien murió el viernes pasado a causa del cáncer, pero yo creo que también murió de tristeza…**

**PD2: no veo la hora de que este año termine… ¡ya han muerto tantas personas y tantas mascotas en mi familia! A esto le llamo mala suerte…**

**PD3: ahora recuerdo que vi la peli El Último Deseo**


	32. La Nueva Señora Pirata

**Capítulo 31: La Nueva Señora Pirata**

La mano del capitán Seagull Hood se resbaló de improviso de la cerradura y lo único que logró fue cortarse la otra mano.

—¡Ouch! —se llevó la herida a la boca para succionar la sangre—. ¡Maldita sea!

—¿Está seguro que lo hizo antes? —preguntó el doctor tranquilamente sentado en una esquina de la celda, contemplando con gran interés los intentos del pirata por abrir la cerradura.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Así he escapado un millón de veces de prisión! —se quejó, volviendo manos a la obra dispuesto a cerrarle la boca a su detractor.

—Es imposible que haya sido un millón de veces —replicó, llevándose pensativo el dedo índice a la comisura de la boca—. ¿Cuántos años tiene usted? ¿30? ¿32? Eso equivale más o menos 11.700 días… y eso contando desde el día en que nació, y la verdad no creo que haya estado usted metido en la prisión en ese momento y escapado solo, ¿no es así? así que deduzco que cuando usted se inició en la carrera de pirata, debió haber tenido un poco más de 20 años, o quizás menos, que suma el total de 3.700 días, lo cual no concuerda con su teoría de que pudo escapar de prisión un millón de…¡¿?

Christian abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¡Seagull lo estaba besando!

—¡Haaaaaaagggg! —exclamó asqueado, limpiándose la boca con la maga de la casaca en cuanto el pirata se apartó de él—. ¿¡Acaso se ha vuelto loco! ¡Es usted un imbécil!

—Eso fue para que te callaras, idiota —replicó el otro, escupiendo hacia un costado para luego sonreírle triunfalmente y volver a su difícil tarea de abrir la cerradura de la puerta.

Su treta había funcionado, ya que el doctor Jacobson, furioso, se había quedado completamente mudo, como un silencioso volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

No suficientemente contento con lo que había hecho, el capitán Hood volvió su rostro hacia él y le dijo con tono burlón:

—Si se pone un vestido, le aseguro que no habrá hombre que se le resista.

Christian, sintiéndose humillado e insultado, decidió que ya era hora de defender su hombría y darle su merecido a aquel atrevido pirata, y se lanzó encima de Seagull para darle una golpiza…, sólo que éste se hizo a un lado y el buen doctor se estrelló contra la puerta con tanta fuerza que terminó de romper la cerradura y la puerta finalmente se abrió, cayendo finalmente al suelo cuan largo era, sorprendido.

—¡Felicidades, doc! ¡Consiguió abrir la puerta! —festejó el capitán—. ¡Vamos a rescatar a las damas! —y salió corriendo de allí, pasando por encima de su compañero sin ninguna concesión, pisándole la espalda y la cabeza.

El doctor Jacobson levantó lentamente su cabeza y la apoyó sobre la palma de su mano, quedándose mirando cómo huía el retorcido pirata.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no le caigo bien? —suspiró profundamente, se levantó, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y finalmente se fue corriendo por detrás, pues debía rescatar a Alwine y a su madre de las peligrosas garras de Sao Feng.

Seagull se había ocultado detrás del umbral de la prisión cuando Christian lo alcanzó.

—Tenemos compañía —le dijo, señalando a los dos guardias—. Éste es el plan: tú los entretienes con tu soez y yo los ataco por la espalda. ¿Entendiste?

Christian lo asesinó con la mirada, y ya estaba a punto de quejarse cuando se escuchó una fuerte explosión seguida de una violenta sacudida que tiró a todos por el suelo. Una vez pasada la primera impresión, los dos guardias chinos se levantaron y corrieron hacia la cubierta superior para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¡Aquello no podía ser más oportuno! así que Christian y Seagull aprovecharon el momento para buscar a sus compañeras.

—Vaya, esos guardias se salvaron de tus encantos —comentó el descarado pirata, guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Qué estará pasando arriba? Parece ser que nos están atacando… —agregó con tono de preocupación.

—No recuerdo haberle hecho algo para que usted me trate así, señor Hood —se quejó el doctor.

—¿Será una respuesta satisfactoria si te digo que con sólo tu presencia siento que te aborrezco?

—Muy satisfactoria… —replicó cansadamente.

Sin más ni más, Seagull lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró tras de sí.

—¿Acaso pensaste que con tu antipática forma de ser le caerías bien a cualquiera? ¡Nada más equivocado que eso! ¡Yo te detesto! Pero debemos estar juntos para rescatar a las chicas y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Christian nada dijo, decidió ser más cauto y no utilizar su acostumbrada forma irónica de hablar con Seagull, pues temía que el tiro le saliera por la culata.

Afortunadamente, encontraron sin querer el depósito de armas, así que pudieron armarse con un sable, una carabina y un poco de pólvora cada uno para poder hacer frente a los posibles enemigos con los que se cruzarían en su camino. Cosa que finalmente sucedió en repetidas ocasiones:

A medida que iban avanzando por el pasillo, debieron enfrentarse a varios piratas chinos que intentaron cortarles el paso. Seagull, como siempre, hizo gala de sus innegables habilidades de esgrima, pero siempre era derrotado por la espectacular destreza del doctor, quien, a diferencia del pirata, no mataba a nadie, solamente los dejaba noqueados en unos cuantos segundos.

—Si se despiertan, nos atacarán —se quejó el pirata.

—No lo creo —sonrió—. Alguien está atacando el barco y por deducción y lógica, cuando estas personas despierten se olvidarán de nosotros y correrán a combatir a un enemigo mucho más tangible y peligroso que nosotros… ¿Cómo alguien, en su sano juicio, ataca primero a un enemigo que le perdonó la vida y no a un enemigo que seguramente lo matará?

El capitán Hood balbuceó un sinfín de palabrotas en contra de Christian. ¡Cómo odiaba su forma de ser! Y lo que era más… ¡odiaba que fuera más apuesto e inteligente que él!

—¿Quieres que vuelva a cerrarte la boca? —lo amenazó.

—Inténtelo y ya verá lo que le sucederá —replicó a la defensiva.

Los dos se quedaron mirando con enorme recelo. La natural antipatía que sentían entre ellos comenzó a transformarse en un odio visceral. Debían arreglar su asunto cuanto antes… pero ahora no era el momento de hacerlo.

—Vamos a buscar a las chicas —dijo el doctor Jacobson al fin.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en encontrar la celda en donde estaban encerradas Tía Dalma y Ana María, quienes, una vez liberadas, se unieron a ellos para encontrar a las demás.

—Le pediré a esa hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados que me de un beso como recompensa cuando la rescate —sentenció el sonriente Seagull Hood mientras corrían hacia la cabina del capitán. Ana María, fastidiada, puso los ojos en blanco.

Christian nada dijo, pero rezaba con todo su corazón porque Alwine y Alrun estuvieran bien. No se llevaba muy bien con la madre, pero naturalmente comprendía la importancia de su presencia para la pequeñita.

Cuando por fin llegaron al camarote de Sao Feng luego de derrotar a unos cuantos chinos en el camino, se dieron con una penosa escena entre un moribundo padre y una desconsolada hija.

—¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¡No se muera, por favor! ¡Le prometo que siempre seré obediente y no protestaré ante ninguna orden que me dé! —gimió la niña, llorando angustiosamente sobre el ensangrentado pecho de Sao Feng (un pedazo de madera se le había incrustado en medio del pecho), con Elizabeth, Alrun y Alwine paradas alrededor de ellos. De las dos, la elfo era la única que no estaba lloriqueando, solamente se limitaba a observarlo con frío desdén.

—¡Es mi papá! —gritó alegremente la pequeña Alwine en cuanto vio llegar al doctor Jacobson—. ¡Él curará a tu papi! ¡Ya lo verás!

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, Christian corrió hacia el herido para auxiliarlo, pero con un solo vistazo comprendió que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para salvar su vida.

Al notar aquella oscura expresión en el rostro del doctor, la destrozada Jade lo comprendió todo en un instante y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente

—¡Hija mía! —exclamó el moribundo, aferrándose fuertemente de la pequeña mano temblorosa—. ¡Perdona al necio de tu padre! ¡Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que esas palabras tan sabias!

—No, padre…

—Escucha, hija mía… —gimió cada vez más débil—… Toma el mando del capitán… Ve en mi lugar a la Caleta del Naufragio…

—No… —negó rápidamente con la cabeza, escondiéndola.

—… ¡Escucha…! —insistió, arrancándose el colgante que llevaba en el cuello—… Con las piezas de ocho… la liberarás…

—¿Co-cómo…? No entiendo… —levantó la cabeza, perpleja. Su mente embotada no pensaba en otra cosa que fuera su padre y en su certera muerte.

—¡Sostenla! —mandó casi con el mismo tono imperante que solía usar para ser obedecido.

La chica dio un respingo y tomó el colgante de un rápido manotazo.

—… Ahora eres la capitana de este barco y una de los Señores Piratas… —continuó, aliviado.

—¡No! ¡Usted vivirá! —gritó su hija, desesperada—. ¡Usted seguirá siendo el capitán del _Emperatriz_ y el Señor Pirata!

Furioso y desesperado, Sao Feng bufó y la agarró fuertemente de la mano que sostenía el colgante y la atrajo bruscamente hacia él, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de ansiedad.

—¡No te niegues! … ¡Ocuparás mi puesto en la Hermandad…!

—¡Capitán! ¡Estamos rodeados! —lo interrumpió Su Shi, bajando desesperado por las escaleras sosteniéndose un brazo herido, pero se paró en seco al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Capi… tán… —murmuró.

Sao Feng volvió lentamente su rostro hacia la impasible Alrun.

—Perdóname, Calipso… —le pidió con todo su corazón, luego volvió su ya endeble atención hacia Jade y trabajosamente alzó su mano para rozar su mejilla—… Hija mía… —murmuró débilmente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos oscuros velados por la muerte—… siempre fuiste… lo mejor…. de mí…

El brazo del pirata cayó inerte sobre el piso. El temible pirata chino, el gran amo Sao Feng, había exhalado su último suspiro.

—¡Nnnnnooooooooo! ¡Padreeeeeeeee! —gritó la destrozada jovencita, estrechando fuertemente entre sus brazos el cadáver de su amado progenitor.

Todos los presentes guardaron respetuoso silencio por recién el fallecido y por el dolor de la niña. Christian, furioso, le lanzó una terrible mirada a Alrun, quien ni siquiera se inmutó por eso. Él sabía que ella podría haberlo salvado con sus poderes, ¿por qué no lo hizo entonces?

—¡Ama jade! ¿Está usted aquí? ¡Oh! —exclamó sorprendida la recién llegada Wai, llevándose la mano a la boca—. ¡Amo Sao Feng!

La repentina aparición de la mujer hizo que Su Shi volviera en sí.

—¿Qué fue… lo que dijo? —preguntó lo que ya sabía, pero aún estaba muy aturdido.

—Acaba de nombrarla capitana… —le respondió Seagull Hood.

Atónita, la pareja le hizo una respetuosa inclinación a su nueva y única ama mientras Christian trataba de convencerla de que abandonara el cadáver de su padre antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tenía que liderar a sus hombres ahora que la necesitaban con urgencia para luchar contra el desconocido enemigo que los estaba atacando.

—Debe honrar el último pedido de su padre —le dijo suave pero firmemente—. Su gente la necesita. ¡Dé el ejemplo y enorgullézcalo!

Hipeando, la triste muchacha se enjuagó las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica y asintió obediente con la cabeza.

—Es verdad. Ahora soy la nueva Señora Pirata y debo comportarme como tal —dijo, irguiéndose con renovadas fuerzas—. Vamos arriba.

Y luego de dirigirle una última mirada de despedida a su padre, la joven oriental subió rápidamente la escalera seguida por todos sus compañeros.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**Como seguro algunos de ustedes adivinaron lo que iba a pasar, ¡Jade es ahora la Señora Pirata y no Elizabeth! ¡Sorpresa! Ahora quedará esperar quién será el Jefe de los Piratas porque no hay que olvidarse de que Jacky está ahora en la puja… XD Seagull y Christian se llevan cada vez peor… ¡hasta el punto de que Seagull le falte el respeto! El doc está enojado con Alrun porque ella no quiso curar a moribundo Sao Feng… Es más que seguro que se lo reprochará más adelante… : ( Pensé que James por fin iba a aparecer en este capi, pero por alguna razón sentí que ya era suficiente y lo dejé tal y como estaba. ¡Pero ahora es más que seguro que Norry aparecerá en el siguiente capi! ¡Hurra! :D**

_**Querida beatriz gpe: bueno, la verdad es que creo que sabemos para dónde va Jacky, ¿pero? ¿Cómo lo hará? Pues parece que no está en el Emperatriz… ¡Acertáste! ¡Jade es la nueva Lord (o Lady Pirata! :D Es una buena decisión se Sao Feng… ¡Veremos si la chica está a la altura de la situación! Bueno, Jack por fin tiene su queso ;D Sí, parece que Una Joya en el Palacio es realmente muy bonita… ¡Pronto comenzaré a verla! Todavía estoy viendo Un Deseo en las Estrellas ; ) No te preocupes, estoy bien por lo de mi tía, sé que ahora ella está en otro lugar y ya no está sufriendo ni física ni sentimentalmente porque ya dejó atrás su antigua existencia : ) Mira, trata de vivir la vida un poco más relajada, déjate llevar pero mantén los pies sobre la tierra, no busques enamorarte tanto y tan seguido, deja que el verdadero amor llegue sin forzarlo, ¡tienes toda tu vida por delante! ¡Y son muchísimos años! :D En cuanto a mis ojos, están como siempre pero creo que mejor : ) ¡Qué pena lo de tu vista! ¿Usas anteojos? Yo siempre los uso… Hazte esa cirugía en cuanto puedas, no esperar a empeorar más… : ( ¡Pues claro que puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras y puedas, amiga! Eres tan bienvenida como todos a mi casa ^^ Bye!  
**_____

**Por alguna razón ahora estoy escribiendo más relejada : ) Las pelis que he visto son Oliver Twist y Dragón Blanco. Ahora comencé a leer Asesinato en al campo de Golf. Me gustaría comenzar a coleccionar el manga de Inuyasha, pero por el momento estoy comprando la colección de Agatha Christie y tendré que aguantarmelá hasta que la complete… ¡Hace años que intento coleccionarla! XP son más de 70 títulos… Sigo viendo en anime de Zenki y descargando Una joya en el palacio.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	33. Un Amor que Nunca Fue

CUARTA PARTE: EL DESTINO DE JAMES NORRINGTON

**Capítulo 32: Un Amor que Nunca Fue**

Jade y los demás subieron a la cubierta principal justo a tiempo para ver a la tripulación de Davy Jones abordando al _Emperatriz_ para poner punto final a la batalla… ¡y encontrar a Norrington liderando el ataque!

—¡Maldito! —gritó la chica, furiosa, desenvainando las espadas gemelas y lanzándose inmediatamente sobre el sorprendido James Norrington.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —exclamó Elizabeth, extendiendo la mano en un vano intento de detenerla.

Todo pasó en un segundo. Nadie pudo reaccionar ante aquel repentino ataque, salvo el capitán Jones, quien afortunadamente detuvo a Jade golpeándola en la cabeza con su enorme pinza de cangrejo, dejándola sin sentido en el suelo ante la mirada atónita de los demás. Sus sirvientes corrieron a auxiliarla.

Molesto, se volvió hacia Norrington.

—Si no fuera porque trabajas para ese maldito de Beckett, ya estarías muerto. ¿Ésa es la clase de preparación que tiene un almirante de la Armada inglesa?

—Sí… —asintió mecánicamente. Apenas lo había escuchado porque toda su atención estaba puesta en la hija de Weathervy Swann.

—Elizabeth… —murmuró aturdido, dando un paso hacia ella—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Oh! ¡James! ¡James! —exclamó con desesperación, corriendo ansiosa para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, actitud que lo sorprendió—. ¡Creí que jamás volvería a verte!

—¡Gracias al cielo que estás viva! —dijo James a su vez, abrazándola también con la misma intensidad que ella, pero el tono de su voz sonaba con una rara mezcla entre la felicidad y la tristeza—. Tu padre se va a alegrar de que estés a salvo

—No, yo soy quien debe darte las gracias por haber salvado su vida —replicó, volviendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia él—. ¡Toda mi vida no alcanzará para agradecerte!

—… ¿De modo que ya se encontraron…? —la soltó lentamente, sintiéndose traicionado—… Le pedí que no se lo dijera nada a nadie…

—¿Cómo pudiste pedir algo así? —replicó ofendida—. ¡No seas tan injusto! ¿No te das cuenta de que todavía hay personas que te quieren de verdad?

—Elizabeth… —se sorprendió. No esperaba esa clase de palabras de parte de su antigua prometida. Alzó el semblante y su mirada se cruzó con la de Tía Dalma, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—¿A qué hombre llaman ustedes capitán? —preguntó Davy Jones de repente.

Ninguno de los prisioneros quiso responder, cosa que enfureció al monstruo.

—¡Respondan o les juro que en un segundo formarán parte de mi tripulación!

Todos se asustaron, pero aún así no estaban dispuestos a poner a la hija de Sao Feng en peligro.

—Yo soy el capitán de esta nave —respondió el valiente capitán Seagull Hood dando un paso al frente ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros.

Elizabeth apretó el brazo de Norrington para llamar su atención.

—Debo hablar contigo —susurró.

James sonrió tristemente. ¡Cuántas veces había deseado que ella se dirigiera a él con tanta familiaridad!

—Llévenselos a todos a la prisión y remolquen el barco —ordenó con su tono de oficial—. Esta mujer será mi invitada.

—Gracias, señor —agradeció la joven mientras el furioso Davy Jones acataba sus órdenes.

—¿Quieres tomar o comer algo, Elizabeth? —James le ofreció con amabilidad en cuento estuvieron instalados en su oscuro y fantasmagórico camarote.

—No… Gracias —se sentó en una silla mientras miraba horrorizada a su alrededor.

El oficial la imitó.

—¿No te parece el lugar más adecuado para un traidor como yo? ¡Quién hubiera pensado que el gran comodoro Norrington terminaría en un lugar como este!

—¡Oh, James! ¡No seas tan cruel contigo mismo! —se quejó, luego pareció entristecerse—. Todos cometemos errores…

Él la miró desconcertado.

—¿Acaso te sucedió algo?

—No —respondió precipitadamente, tratando de sonreír. Era demasiado orgullosa como para hablar de sus propios problemas.

Norrington pareció no haberse convencido del todo y la miró de reojo.

—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas todo?

—¿Eh? —palideció, poniéndose muy nerviosa.

—Cuéntame sobre cómo es que tú y los demás terminaron a bordo del _Emperatriz_ —le aclaró para tranquilizarla.

—Son demasiadas cosas para contar cuando hay algo verdaderamente importante que deberías saber —le aclaró aliviada una vez que los colores volvieron a sus mejillas.

A James se le paró el corazón y su rostro palideció considerablemente.

—¿Jacky…, está bien? —preguntó, temiendo lo peor.

—Ella está embarazada.

Impactado, James cayó se dejó caer sobre una silla, blanco como un fantasma.

—¿Em… barazada…? —apenas pudo decir, su mirada perdida en el vacío.

—¡James! ¡James! —repitió angustiada, levantándose de su silla e inclinándose para sacudirlo por los hombros—. ¿Me oyes? ¡Reacciona!

Lentamente pudo volver a tener el dominio de sí mismo, logrando fijar sus ojos en los de Elizabeth.

—Ahora sé… por qué me odia tanto…

—¡Oh, no, James! —lo abrazó, estrechándolo fuertemente contra ella—. ¡Te aseguro que ella no te odia!

Él también la abrazó, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de la joven, tal y como ella lo estaba haciendo.

—La traicioné y ahora le hice eso… ¿Cómo no va a odiarme entonces?

—¿Es que no estás feliz por la noticia? —, extrañada, Elizabeth se apartó un poco para mirarlo a la cara—. ¡Vas a ser padre!

James sonrió, era una sonrisa muy triste.

—Claro que estoy feliz de saberlo, ¡siempre ha sido mi sueño! Tú lo sabes… Pero no quiero que mi hijo venga a un mundo gobernado por gente como Beckett… —Se puso trabajosamente de pié mientras la hija del gobernador lo seguía con la mirada—. Y es por eso que ahora más que nunca debo hacer las cosas bien.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó con un dejo de temor, incorporándose ella también.

Él se volvió hacia ella con una expresión tan decidida que la sorprendió.

—Ya lo verás. Ahora es mejor que te vayas con tus compañeros.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes —le sonrió tiernamente mientras le colocaba suavemente la mano sobre su esbelto hombro y la miraba con triste nostalgia—. Esta misma noche los liberaré ahora que sé de qué lado estoy.

—¿Pero eso no te pondrá en peligro? —lo tomó ansiosa del brazo. Su preocupación era tan sincera que logró conmover profundamente al oficial, quien, con mano trémula, acarició suavemente su mentón.

—Mi vida a tu lado no significa nada, Elizabeth —sus ojos verdes brillaron como esmeraldas, recordando lo mucho que la había amado en el pasado a pesar de que nunca había sido correspondido—. Pude salvar la vida de tu padre y espero hacer lo mismo por la tuya…, pero nada de eso me absolverá de mis otros errores…

Su mirada se perdió en lontananza, oscureciéndose. El arrepentimiento, el dolor y la profunda y silenciosa amargura reaparecieron en su demacrado rostro, sólo entonces Elizabeth se percató de lo delgado y envejecido que estaba. Tan solo era una triste sombra del gran hombre que había sido antes. Sintiéndose profundamente conmovida, desvió su mirada hacia un costado…, horrorizándose inmediatamente con lo que vió.

—¡James! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? —inquirió, tomándolo desesperadamente de la mano derecha, que estaba ligeramente colorada e hinchada, la dio vuelta y le corrió la manga. En la muñeca del almirante, ahora había una marca hecha recientemente con un hierro al rojo vivo: era la letra P.

—¡Pirata! —exclamó impresionada, tapándose la boca con la mano mientras que con la otra lo sujetaba de la muñeca.

Ahora que él llevaba esa marca tan significativa, nunca más podría volver a Inglaterra con la frente en alto porque siempre sería señalado por todos como un vil pirata y no como el correcto caballero que era. Jamás volvería a ser lo que antes había sido, jamás.

Avergonzado, James retiró rápidamente su mano, dándole la espalda de inmediato.

—¿Ahora comprendes por qué no puedo abandonar esta nave? —le dijo—. Debo vengarme de Beckett aunque me cueste la vida conseguirlo… Sólo así tú, Jacky y mi hijo podrán vivir en paz.

—¡Pero no tienes por qué sacrificarte para eso! —exclamó la chica, desesperada por ayudarlo—. ¡Tu vida vale tanto como la mía!

James sonrió tristemente y se volvió hacia ella. Sus ojos verdes estaban vidriosos.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para mí, Elizabeth. Muchas personas murieron por mi culpa y yo debo pagar por eso… Y ni siquiera dando mi vida podré redimirme de mis pecados… —su mirada volvió a perderse. Elizabeth, destrozada, se vio obligada a aceptar que él nunca más volvería a ser el arrogante pero noble caballero de antes.

Se acercó a él y colocó suavemente su mano en la frente.

—Tienes fiebre… —le dijo con un tono muy suave.

—Es por la quemadura —le respondió con el mismo tono de voz. Era extraño, pero aquella pequeña muestra de afecto lo había aliviado bastante—. Pero no te preocupes, comenzó a ceder desde ayer; pronto pasará y estaré completamente bien.

Elizabeth lo miró con una mezcla de ruego y desesperación.

—Acompáñanos —le pidió, pillándolo por sorpresa—. James, ven conmigo.

Él estaba perplejo, ¡cuántas veces había soñado con esas palabras! Elizabeth se veía tan hermosa como un ángel, como siempre la había visto a través de los años. Ella nunca dejaría de ser un hermoso sueño para él, uno que siempre había sido inalcanzable.

—Debes irte ahora, Elizabeth. Cuando llegue el momento retrasaré el cambio de guardia el tiempo necesario para liberarte a ti y a los demás.

—¿Pero te irás con nosotros? —le preguntó ansiosa.

James guardó silencio por algunos segundos. Finalmente esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—Yo después iré contigo cuando me asegure de que nada los amenace.

Pero Elizabeth se percató de la falsedad de sus palabras.

—No es cierto —replicó.

Él comprendió que de nada servía engañarla, lo mejor era dejar las cosas en claro y despedirse de una vez.

—Nuestros destinos se habrán enlazado, Elizabeth; pero jamás se unieron… —le dijo. Deseaba besarla, pero eso sería traicionar el amor que sentía por Jacky—. Vete ahora.

—No… —negó débilmente, comenzando a sollozar, aferrándose fuertemente de su brazo.

—Será lo mejor para ambos —insistió—. Dile a tu padre que siempre lo he estimado mucho.

—No, James. No digas esas cosas. ¡Tú vendrás conmigo y se lo dirás tú mismo! —llorosa, se aferró enérgicamente a sus brazos, comenzando a desesperarse. ¡Él se estaba despidiendo!

—¡Guardias! —llamó. No quería seguir escuchándola o terminaría por ceder.

—¡No! —gritó entre desesperada y testaruda—. ¡Ven conmigo!

—¡Guardias! —llamó con más fuerza, deshaciéndose bruscamente de ella—. ¡Guardias!

—¡No! ¡James!

—¡Vete! —Angustiado, la tomó por los brazos, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. ¡No hagas esto más difícil para mí, Elizabeth! —Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—…. Yo… siempre estuve enamorado de ti, Elizabeth, y aunque nunca me quisiste siquiera la mitad de lo que yo a ti, jamás me perdonaría si llegara a pasarte algo malo, ¿comprendes?

Ella se le quedó mirando detenidamente con la boca entreabierta y, dejándose llevar por la impresión del momento, lo besó tiernamente en la boca, dejándolo absolutamente pasmado.

Lentamente apartó sus labios de los de él, sintiéndose abochornada y preguntándose por qué lo había hecho.

—Después de Will y mi padre, eres lo más importante para mí —le dijo en cuanto recuperó la voz.

James se quedó estupefacto. En ese momento entraron los soldados.

—¿Sucede algo, almirante? —preguntó uno de ellos, sacándolo de su ofuscación.

—Sí. Quiero que se la lleven. Enciérrenla con los suyos.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —se negó la chica, pero era ya demasiado tarde, los guardias la apresaron sin demora y se la llevaron a rastras de allí—. ¡No! ¡James! ¡No!

Norrington sonrió tristemente.

—Adiós… —se despidió.

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado dejándolo completamente solo, James se dirigió hacia su escritorio, abrió uno de sus pequeños cajones y extrajo de él la misma daga que Weathervy Swann había tratado de utilizar para apuñalar el corazón palpitante de Davy Jones.

La miró detenidamente. Sus ojos brillaron con una rara mezcla de determinación y excitación.

—Llegó el momento de que el _Holandés Errante _tenga un nuevo capitán.

**Notas de una autora descuidada:**

**Norry por fin apareció, pero ahora está más decidido que nunca a sacrificarse para salvar a Jacky y su familia… Pero… ¿Realmente ésa es la única salida? ¿Y en dónde está Jacky? ¡Muy pronto lo sabrán!**

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: sí, ya era hora de que se ponga mejor, je XD ¿Será Jade la Reina Pirata? ¡Hay muchas posibilidades de que así sea! Pero también está Jacky… ¿Cuál de ellas será? O.O Je, al doc no le gustó ni pizca los maltratos desfachatados de Seagull… XD ¡Ya veremos cómo sigue su enemistad! :D**_

_**Querida **__**Isa Lionheart**__**: sip, el mundo real es realmente cruel… : ( ¡No te perdona una! En fin… Por lo visto hacía tiempo que no comentabas, ¡te esperaban un montón de sorpresas! ¿Los gemelos serán niño o niña? Je, a su manera, Beckett es algo… adorable, je XD A ese actor lo vi en una peli inglesa… no me acuerdo su nombre… creo que es "Esposas e Hijas" o algo así, es una miniserie. Muy buen actor ^^. Lamentablemente Will y Elizabeth no andan en buenos términos últimamente… ¡mucha desconfianza! Ya veremos qué pasa con ellos más adelante… Y en cuanto a Alrun, no, no es muy bondadosa… es algo cruel… : ( como todos los seres que viven en otro mundo, no le importan los humanos… salvo dos: su hija y su amado esposo. Ta veremos si cambia su forma de ser o no.  
Sip, la relación entre el doc y Seagull es un tanto "peculiar", jes XD y creo que a todos les gustó eso XD Yo también escojo al doc, pero Seagull también tiene lo suyo, ¿no? XD Seagull es un celoso y envidioso y no se banca que el doc sea "mejor" que él, ¡toda una pareja dispareja! No te preocupes, el capi Hood no se pasará al otro lado, aún así, eso no quita que le encantará cerrarle la boca al doc, ¡ja, ja, ja! XD Jade será una buena señora pirata y una excelente candidata a ser la Reina Pirata, ¿no te parece? Y claro, también apareceré el papaíto de los hermanitos Sparrow… ¡imperdible!**_

_**Querida **__**Shiko-chan**__**: ¡Che! ¡Tu pregunta me dejó fría! Realmente no me la esperaba, je XD La verdad es que pensé que Jacky tendría entre 4, 5 o tal vez seis meses de embarazo… No sé… Jacky es media bestia y espero que no se le adelante el parto… No conviene mucho en esa época… En fin, seguiré tus consejos acerca de los "síntomas" y los pondré en práctica ^^ Será gracioso ver la cara que pone Jacky… je je je XD  
**_

**¡Ups! Como tengo que irme a trabajar y/o dejar a mi mamá con su cuñada de visita, no haré más comentarios por el momento…**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	34. La Decisión más Difícil

**Capítulo 33: La Decisión más Difícil **

—¿Por qué no ayudó al padre de esa niña? Es usted un ser sobrenatural, podría haberle salvado la vida —quiso saber el doctor Jacobson. Su tono de voz reflejaba un dejo de reproche y desencanto.

Alrun lo miró como quien mira a un ser insignificante.

—No tenía por qué salvar la vida de una persona que quiso hacerme daño.

—Entiendo eso, pero hay más grandeza en el perdón que en el odio.

La elfo sonrió.

—Es usted muy sabio, supo cómo dejarme sin palabras —se volvió, dándole la espalda—. Pero eso no hará que lamente mi accionar.

Y se fue, dejando a Christian muy molesto por el desprecio de Alrun hacia la vida de los humanos. Ni siquiera él sabía a ciencia cierta cuáles eran las consecuencias de su propia resurrección ya que tenía entendido que cuando un ser sobrenatural concedía un favor, siempre había un precio qué pagar.

Suspiró cansadamente y se dirigió hacia la desvanecida hija de Sao Feng, quien estaba recostada en un rincón bajo el cuidado de Wai y Tía Dalma. La pequeña Alwine también estaba con ellas y cuando vio que él se acercaba corrió a su encuentro para saltarle encima y abrazarlo llena de alborozo.

Él también hizo lo propio.

—¿Cómo está tu joven amiguita, pequeña mía? ¿La has cuidado con propiedad?

—Sí, papá —asintió rápidamente con su cabecita, luego miró a su alrededor algo atemorizada—. Pero éste lugar me asusta mucho… ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

—Muy pronto —le respondió la misma Elizabeth, interrumpiendo la respuesta del doctor.

Todos se volvieron hacia la recién llegada, quien había sido conducida hasta allí por los hombres de Davy Jones luego de haber sido entregada por los soldados de Norrington.

Mientras abrían la puerta para meterla dentro de la prisión, Elizabeth le preguntó a cada uno de aquellos seres horripilantes si alguno de ellos era "Bootstrap" Bill Turner, el padre de su prometido (si es que aún lo era), pero no recibió otra respuesta que burlas y risas hasta que por fin alguien repitió aquel apodo tan singular. Perplejos, tanto ella como sus compañeros, se volvieron hacia el que recién había hablado.

Con el deforme cuerpo de monstruo marino asimilado en el casco de la nave, se encontraba el padre de William Turner, casi mimetizado con las algas y los moluscos que crecían allí a su libre albedrío. Solamente podía distinguirse su cabeza que ya comenzaba a dejar de ser humana.

—¡Increíble! —murmuró atónito el doctor, acercándose lentamente hacia el embrujado pirata para observarlo detenidamente. Su espíritu curioso y científico se había despertado nuevamente.

—Conoces mi nombre —le dijo "Bootstrap" a la joven.

—Sí… —asintió, estupefacta—. Y también conozco a tu hijo.

El pirata pareció confundido.

—Will Turner —le aclaró Elizabeth.

—¡William! —exclamó, recordándolo al fin.

La chica asintió y entonces "Bootstrap" comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y se "despegó" de la pared, poniéndose de pie. Christian y Elizabeth retrocedieron unos pasos, maravillado uno, asustada la otra.

—¡Escapó! ¡Está vivo! —exclamó sarcásticamente, acercándose a ella muy excitado—. Y ahora te envía a decirme que aún espera rescatarme… ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué tal! ¡Ya viene en camino!

—Sí. Will está vivo —repitió la chica en un tono muy serio, tratando de hacerle entender que la cosa no era para tomarlo a la chacota—, y quiere salvarte.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Bill para dar lugar a una profunda expresión de preocupación mientras Christian intentaba arrancarle suavemente con los dedos uno de los tantos moluscos que estaban pegados en su piel. Como científico, quería estudiarlo.

—No llegará jamás —le advirtió el pirata—. No puede ayudarme.

—Pero eres su padre —insistió la chica.

—Te conozco —la señaló—. Habló de ti… Escucha, no tengo salvación, no lo hará debido a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Eres Elizabeth, ¿no?

—Sí, soy Elizabeth —asintió con firmeza. "Bootstrap" se detuvo a pensar un momento.

—Si Jones fallece, quien le haya dado muerte tomará su puesto… Capitán para siempre.

—Lo sé… —replicó con un hilo de voz, comprendiendo la razón por la que su prometido se había comportado de manera tan extraña últimamente… Pero… ¿realmente Will sería capaz de ocupar el puesto de Davy Jones para liberar a su padre?

—¡La nave debe tener siempre un capitán! —insistió el padre de Will, tomándola por los hombros y sacándola de su ensimismamiento, tratando de hacerle comprender el grave destino que correría Will—. Y si me salva… él se quedará sin ti.

Elizabeth, preocupada, finalmente asintió.

—Entiendo…

El pirata se apartó de ella.

—No me salvará —le dijo—. Yo no me salvaría.

Se dirigió hacia su antiguo lugar.

—Dile que no venga —le pidió mientras se sentaba—. Dile que se aleje, que ya es tarde… Ya soy parte de la nave… y de su gente… —Comenzó fusionarse al amohecido casco, quedándose como antes, sin conciencia, dormido… Como si nunca antes hubiera hablado o existido.

Elizabeth y Christian, extrañados, se acercaron dubitativos hacia él, observándolo detenidamente.

—¿"Bootstrap"? —lo llamó la joven, posando su mano sobre la rodilla del pirata.

—¡Conoces mi nombre! ¡Conoces mi nombre! —repitió éste, sobresaltándolos. La joven y el doctor Jacobson se miraron atónitos. Su mente ya no le pertenecía, estaba completamente perdido.

—Sí, conozco a tu hijo —volvió a decirle la hija de Swann.

—¡William! —exclamó el sorprendido "Bootstrap"—. ¡Él vendrá por mí! ¡Estoy seguro! Lo sé… Lo prometió… —enmudeció, volviendo a formar parte del casco, como si ya no tuviera vida ni voluntad propia.

Elizabeth se quedó completamente horrorizada. Sabía que tanto Will como James parecían querer hacer algo en contra de Davy Jones… ¿Acaso era arrebatarle el puesto de capitán apuñalando su corazón? Si era así, alguno de los dos sería condenado a una vida eterna convertido en un monstruo… ¡Era una sentencia segura!

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo ese cerdo inglés? —quiso saber Ana María—. Olvídate de ese monstruo y dinos de una vez lo que pasó entre tú y ese maldito traidor.

La aludida se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor. Todos la estaban observando con gran atención.

—No le digas así —le espetó, molesta—. Tú no lo conoces.

—¿Es que ahora quieres defenderlo después de todo lo que hizo? —puso los brazos en jarra, furiosa—. ¡Por culpa de ese idiota es por lo que estamos metidos en este lío! ¿Acaso no fue él el que le dio el corazón de Jones al miserable de Beckett? ¿Eh?

—Sí. Y será él también el que nos ayudará a escapar de aquí.

Ana María la miró de hito en hito al igual que todos los demás, incluso Jade, quien recién había vuelto en sí.

—¿Y en verdad le creíste?

—¡Claro que sí! —replicó ofendida—. Él ha cambiado. Ha cambiado mucho. Sé que nos ayudará.

—¡Uf! ¡Pero qué ingenua resultaste ser! —se quejó la morena, alzando las manos las manos al cielo.

—¿Él es ese hombre del que nos habló tu padre? —quiso saber Jade. Todos se volvieron hacia ella.

—Sí —asintió Elizabeth—. Incluso creo que lo castigaron por salvar la vida de mi padre.

—¿Lo castigaron? —intervino el doctor—. ¿Qué le hicieron?

—Lo marcaron con la señal de la piratería.

Todos se quedaron atónitos, mirándose entre ellos.

—¿Y no tuvo complicaciones? ¿No se le infectó la herida? Muchos mueren por infección… —Christian nunca olvidaba sus deberes como médico y Seagull no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—No —le sonrió agradecida—. Él es un hombre muy fuerte.

—Bien por él.

Nadie dijo nada por espacio de unos segundos.

—Si está marcado… ¿eso quiere decir que ya no será un caballero y no podrá vivir como tal? —quiso saber la hija de Sao Feng.

—Sí… —asintió tristemente.

Entonces Jade se puso de pie, orgullosa como era, y dijo:

—Entonces yo confiaré en él.

La jovencita era un monumento a la ingenuidad, la amistad y la razón, impresionando a todos sus compañeros.

—Yo también —la apoyó la pequeña y sonriente Alwine, tomándola de la mano.

Las dos niñas se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y terminaron soltar una pequeña risita amistosa.

—¿Quién más está de acuerdo? —inquirió Seagull Hood.

Poco a poco, uno por uno, fue alzando la mano; salvo algunos pocos que parecían resistirse a la idea de confiar en Norrington, y una de esas personas era, obviamente, Ana María; la otra era Alrun. Por alguna razón, Christian no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesto con esa actitud distante de la elfo. Era como si ella estuviera más allá de los problemas de los mortales.

—Bien, por mayoría de votos, vamos a confiar en ese tipo —sentenció Seagull—. Después de todo, ¿qué podemos perder?

—¿La vida? —replicó la astuta morena.

—Tú no estás enamorada, ¿verdad? —rebatió con fastidio.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —puso los brazos en jarra, enarcando una ceja.

—Porque…

Y ante la sorpresa (y por qué no vergüenza ajena) de todos, el alocado pirata comenzó a bailar y cantar como siempre lo hacía: al estilo Hollywoodense de los años 50…

_¿Cómo puede alguien vivir sin amor?_

_¡El capitán Seagul Hood no!_

_¿Cómo puede alguien vivir sin amar?_

_¡El capitán Seagull Hood dice que no!_

Giró y giró hábilmente sobre las puntas de sus pies, tomando a Ana María de las manos para hacerla girar grácilmente a su alrededor hasta soltarla, siendo Elizabeth la siguiente en ocupar su lugar.

_En cada puerto encuentro un amor._

_¿Cómo puede alguien vivir sin amor?_

_En cada cuento hay una dama y un héroe._

_¿Cómo puede alguien vivir sin amar?_

Ahora fue el turno de la sorprendidísima Alrun el bailar con él, dejando a todo el mundo boquiabierto por la etérea figura de la elfo, puesto que su vestido ondeaba a su alrededor con toda su majestuosidad. La próxima víctima fue la mismísima Tía Dalma.

_El cielo y el mar siempre estuvieron enamorados._

_Bailando en el horizonte eternamente, día y noche._

_¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Sigan el concejo del capitán Hood!:_

_¡Vivan siempre enamorados! _

Y fue por la asustada Jade, quien a pesar de intentar evadirlo, Seagull logró tomarla de la mano y la cintura para obligarla a danzar con él.

_¡Vive para amar! ¡Ama para vivir!_

_¿Cómo puede algui…?_

El capitán Seagull Hood nunca supo cómo de repente se vio tendido de espaldas sobre el suelo cuan largo era. Un segundo antes había estado bailando y cantando con la jovencita oriental hasta que todo giró a su alrededor y terminó mirando hacia el desvencijado el techo.

Medio mareado medio adolorido, logró incorporarse un poco, sentándose y sobándose la aporreada nuca.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —inquirió confundido.

—Muy sencillo —sonrió condescendientemente el doctor, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él—: Jade lo mandó a volar con una de sus técnicas marciales.

—Ah… Creo que no quería bailar…

La mayoría de sus compañeros comenzó a reírse con ganas por aquella ocurrencia como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían, Alrun simplemente sonrió y la pequeña Alwine se unió a la algarabía sin entender muy bien por qué se reían; sólo Elizabeth apenas logró esbozar una triste sonrisa.

La pitonisa, entendiendo su preocupación, posó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven. Ésta se volvió.

—No te preocupes por algo que no puedes cambiar —le aconsejó.

—¿Entonces es lo que sospecho? ¿Will y James quieren tomar el lugar de Jones?

Tía Dalma asintió con la cabeza. La chica se quedó sumida en la más profunda angustia..

—Correrán la misma suerte de Jones, ¿no es así? ¿No puedo hacer algo para evitarlo?

—No. Sus destinos ya están escritos… —Ahora fue su turno el quedarse pensativa.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—aunque tal vez… —Alzó la vista—. Tu padre tendría que haber muerto, pero Norrington lo evitó gracias a la intervención del pequeño Billy, a quien Jack conoció cuando estaba convertido en mujer.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que el destino de todos podría cambiar con la intervención de alguien a quien no tendríamos que haber conocido… Teníamos un camino qué recorrer, pero Jack lo cambió en cuanto se puso aquel anillo maldito.

—¿Entonces puedo mantener la esperanza de que ninguno de ellos dos se convierta en el capitán de este barco?

Tía Dalma volvió a quedarse sumida en sus cavilaciones por unos interminables segundos, finalmente, dijo:

—Puedes mantenerla, pero te recomiendo que no te hagas grandes ilusiones.

Elizabeth asintió, pero, al menos, una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió en su corazón.

Mientras tanto, en el camarote en donde los oficiales Murtogg y Mullroy vigilaban recelosamente el cofre en donde se guardaba el corazón de Davy Jones, entró el almirante James Norrington, sorprendiéndolos.

—Vayan afuera —les ordenó.

—Pero… —quiso protestar Murtogg.

—¡Dije que vayan afuera! —Los dos dieron un respingo—. Obedézcanme si no quieren que los mande a una Corte Marcial —Les advirtió un poco más calmado pero con un tono de voz que no daba ningún tipo de concesión.

Los dos amigos se miraron con una mezcla de extrañeza y temor, pero finalmente decidieron acatar las órdenes de su superior y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

—No permitan que nadie entre —les pidió sin volverse a mirarlos.

—S-sí, Señor —asintió Mullroy, y luego de dirigirle una mirada significativa a su compañero, se marcharon, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

James Norrington, de pie frente al cofre, fijando su determinada mirada sobre él, cerró los puños con fuerza mientras sentía cómo su propio corazón comenzaba a latir con todas sus fuerzas.

Miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera despidiéndose de la vida que hasta ahora había llevado y que muy pronto le podría un final para iniciar otra completamente diferente, llena de soledad y remordimiento.

Suspiró entrecortadamente, con el corazón destrozado, completamente abatido.

—… Y no quería esto… —susurró amargamente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas—… Yo quería una esposa, hijos. Una familia… Quería ser alguien y ahora no soy nada…

Recordando que debía ser fuerte y aceptar dócilmente la condena de sus pecados para salvar la vida de quienes amaba, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su elegante casaca y extrajo la daga de su bolcillo, dispuesto a apuñalar el corazón de Davy Jones.

Abrió la tapa del cofre y allí encontró el negro corazón palpitante de su enemigo. Pronto el suyo iba a tomar su lugar.

Con mano trémula alzó el cuchillo sobre su cabeza y enarcó las cejas. Su rostro se volvió frío y duro como el granito, su determinación ahora era muchísimo mayor de lo que nunca había sido.

—Esto lo hago por ti —dijo al fin, y se dispuso a apuñalar el corazón…

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**Todos (o casi todos) han decidido confiar en Norry… pero solamente Tía Dalma puede especular el destino real de nuestro protagonista, el cual sabremos dentro de muy poco… ¿Realmente apuñalará el corazón? ¿Ustedes qué dicen? XP**

_**Querida **__**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**__**: ¡Me encanta mantener el suspenso! ¡Soy tan malvada! ¡Ja, ja, jaaaaa! XD Y sí, en cierta forma Norry está mejor que antes… ¿más… maduro, se podría decir? No sé… : ( En cuanto al elfo, Sangre Negra e Isabel, ten por seguro de que aparecerán en el momento menos pensado… ¡para bien o para mal de todos! ¿Y en dónde andará Jacky? ¿Qué diría ella si supiera lo que su Norry quiere hacer? ¡Muchas gracias por tu reporte! ; )**_

**Las pelis que he visto son muchas, ¡a ver si me acuerdo de alguna! Spiderman 3, Hostal, El Ilusionista, Vuelta Equivocada 3, Rico o Muerto, La Otra Reina, El Sùper Agente 86, Mi Abuela es un Peligro 2, etc. Ahora estoy leyendo Asesinato en el Campo de Golf y estudiando para las pruebas finales de Inglés y Computación XP. Ahora están emitiendo la novela coreana Perfume de Verano y yo estoy viendo por mi cuenta (y para celebrar el mes de mi cumple) el anime Ai no Wakakusa Monogatari (Mujercitas).**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo : )**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: River y Boca están jugando ahora… ¿Quién ganará?**


	35. La Redención de Norrington

**Capítulo 34: La Redención de Norrington**

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando el _Endeavour_ encontró otra escalofriante "pista" para seguir la pista del _Perla Negra_. Ésta era un rastro hecho de cuerpos atados a barriles… Una idea demasiado morbosa para ser pensada por alguien razonable.

—Nuestro camino de migajas sigue guiándonos hacia nuestra presa —comentó Lord Beckett, observando desde lo alto el cuerpo atado al barril, flotando a la deriva. Era el cuerpo de uno de los soldados que habían fallecido en el combate del día anterior.

—Seguirá así mientras no descubran al traidor… ¿Está seguro de que no es una trampa? —le preguntó un teniente que estaba al lado de Beckett.

—Más bien es una artimaña de un hábil oponente… —replicó tan impasible como siempre—. Dudo mucho de que sea una trampa, las pistas aparecieron casi de inmediato después de que nos separamos del _Perla_… Sólo debemos ser un poco más… "precavidos". Sigan con el curso, teniente; debemos seguir con nuestra ruta antes de que los cuerpos se le terminen a nuestro… aliado.

—Sí, Señor.

Mientras tanto, en el _Perla Negra_, amparado entre las sombras de la noche, William Turner se afanaba en atar otro de los cuerpos a uno de los barriles. Cuando por fin terminó, sacó el cuchillo de su padre y cortó la soga que lo sujetaba con la intención de soltar la improvisada "pista" al mar. Antes de empujarlo, se entretuvo mirando el cuchillo que su padre le había regalado aquella única vez que se habían reunido a bordo del _Holandés Errante_, preguntándose por enésima vez si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

—Escapaste de la prisión mucho más rápido de lo que supuse —le dijo de improviso el capitán Sparrow, recostado tranquilamente sobre el palo de bauprés.

Will se volvió rápidamente hacia él, amenazándolo instintivamente con el cuchillo. Sin molestarse por esa reacción, Jack se levantó y caminó guardando el equilibrio hacia el muchacho a través del palo.

—¿Qué intentarás hacer una vez que hayas revelado la ubicación de la Corte de la Hermandad?

—¡Pedirle a Beckett que libere a mi padre!

Jack sonrió.

—Will —dijo—, ¿no notas algo?

El aludido miró a su alrededor un tanto desconcertado. El pirata decidió ser más exacto.

—O más bien: ¿notas que falta algo que tendrías que haber notado?

—No has dado la alarma —respondió, siempre a la defensiva.

—¿Qué raro, no? …No como eso, claro —señaló hacia el cuerpo atado al barril—. ¿Lo planeaste tú solo sin ayuda?

—Yo solo me dije: es lo que Jack haría —sonrió sarcástico.

—¿Y esto es lo que yo haría? ¿Guiar a Beckett hasta la Hermandad y ganarme su confianza para mis propios fines? Creo que no me conoces bien —replicó con falso tono ofendido mientras seguía con su camino.

Confundido, Will bajó el arma.

—¿Y qué dice tu preciosa dama traidora sobre este plan? —soltó la bomba, el acongojado muchacho bajó la vista y se volvió tristemente hacia la balaustrada a modo de respuesta—. ¡Ajá! No le tuviste la confianza… —Se bajó del bauprés, acercándose a él—. Déjame decirte que te entiendo, ya que ella es una de las peores…

—La pierdo, Jack —lo interrumpió, alzando la vista y posándola muy preocupado sobre el horizonte del mar—. Cada paso que doy hacia mi padre, es un paso que me aleja de Elizabeth.

—Mira, si elijes ocultar tu corazón, seguro la perderás… Y no perderás la gran cosa, te lo aseguro —le dijo, comenzando a pasear tranquilamente por el lugar—Déjame iluminar la oscuridad de tu intelecto: mejor deja todo en paz. Cambia de planes y deja que alguien más acabe con Jones.

—¿Y quién sería ése? —inquirió el muchacho, enarcando una ceja. El silencio que siguió a esa pregunta fue su respuesta, y se volvió hacia Jack, extrañado—. ¿Tú?

El aludido se volvió con una sonrisa imperceptible y se acercó a él tratando de aparentar el menor interés posible.

—Es curioso que la muerte cambie tus prioridades… —comenzó a explicar—: Escucha: abordo el _Holandés Errante_; busco el corazón; lo apuñalo; tu padre es liberado de su deuda y tú te vas con tu hermosa traidora.

—¿Estás dispuesto a sacarte el corazón y unirte al _Holandés_, verdad? —replicó con un dejo de desprecio. Como siempre, Jack hacía todo para su propio beneficio—. ¿Por siempre?

—No, amigo —sonrió entre sueños—. Siempre seré libre. Surcaré los océanos más allá de sus confines sin morir nunca.

—Antes tienes que cumplir, Jack —le advirtió el chico—. Transportar las almas al otro mundo… O terminar como Jones —hizo un gesto con la mano, imitando tentáculos bajo su barbilla.

Un frío estremecimiento recorrió la espalda del pirata. Ésa era una posibilidad no muy remota.

—¡Ugh! No quisiera tener tentáculos… —replicó con cara de asco mientras imitaba el gesto que había hecho Will. Pero enseguida se lo pensó mejor y le sonrió radiantemente—. Pero la inmortalidad tal vez lo valga, ¿eh? ¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidaba! Ten esto —y le entregó la brújula mágica.

—¿Y qué hago con esto? —quiso saber el confundido muchacho mientras la tomaba entre sus manos.

—Sé como yo, lo comprenderás algún día —fue la extraña respuesta del capitán Sparrow y, adelantando un paso, soltó su fétido aliento sobre William, quien, por efecto de la ley de la "causa y efecto", se hizo para atrás instintivamente y cayó por la borda, sumergiéndose en las aguas del mar.

Acto seguido, Jack empujó el barril que estaba preparando Will para que le sirviera como una especie de "salvavidas".

—¡Me saludas a Davy Jones! —se despidió mientras el _Perla Negra_ seguía su curso alejándose del improvisado náufrago, quien ya se había puesto a salvo sujetándose del cuerpo que estaba atado al barril.

—¡No lo soporto! —se quejó, observando cómo el barco pirata iba alejándose cada vez más y más de él. ¿Qué haría ahora a la deriva?

Y mientras Will intentaba mantenerse a flote de sus problemas, el almirante Norrington aún se mantenía firme en su decisión de apuñalar el corazón de Davy Jones. Apretando los dientes con fuerza, se obligó a sí mismo arremeter en contra de aquel negro órgano.

Pero inesperadamente algo lo detuvo: era el amenazante y helado filo de una espada recién colocada sobre su cuello, petrificándolo a unos cuantos centímetros de lograr su objetivo.

¡Malditos soldados! Pensó. ¡Seguramente habían dado la voz de alarma! Pero aquella amenaza a su vida no iba a detenerlo en sus propósitos, así que volvió a arremeter en contra de aquel oscuro órgano palpitante sin importarle la amenaza a su vida.

—Yo no haría eso, Almirante. No mientras tenga la vida de su amiga en mis manos —lo amenazó el mismísimo capitán Davy Jones, presionando aún más la espada, hiriendo levemente el cuello del oficial.

Lentamente James se volvió hacia su enemigo y lo fulminó con la mirada, furioso.

—Maldito…

—Correctas palabras, almirante —replicó con triste ironía.

De repente, Norrington embistió contra del corazón ante la sorpresa de Jones.

—¡Pues muy pronto dejará de serlo!

Todo pasó en un santiamén, uno de los tentáculos de Davy Jones logró detener por muy poco el ataque del oficial, sujetándolo por la muñeca. Rabioso, lo empujó fuertemente con la pinza, lanzándolo contra la pared. Aún con deseos de luchar, James se levantó de inmediato, pero pronto su determinación fue superada por la intromisión de cuatro soldados recién llegados, quienes lo apuntaron con las armas, dispuestos a dispárale.

—Infórmenle a Lord Beckett que su almirante ha cometido traición y deberá ser depuesto en cuanto se reciba la orden —le ordenó Jones a uno de los soldados, quien asintió y se fue.

Davy Jones se volvió hacia el enfurecido Norrington.

—Metan a este traidor en la prisión… con sus demás amiguitos… ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Murtogg y Mullroy asintieron y tomaron a su degradado superior por los brazos y se lo llevaron. Jones, por su parte, le dirigió una mirada significativa a su propio corazón y, luego de dar un bufido de fastidio, cerró la tapa del cofre con un solo y brusco movimiento.

Entretanto, James era arrastrado hacia el calabozo por sus dos subordinados. Se sentía muy frustrado y enfurecido por su propia torpeza. ¿Cómo haría ahora para ayudar a Elizabeth y a los suyos a escapar?

—No se preocupe, Señor —le susurró Murtogg.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, mirándolo sorprendido.

—¡Ssshhhhh! —lo silenció Mulroy entre asustado y alarmado.

Minutos después, el almirante James Norrington era lanzado al interior de la cárcel para el asombro de Elizabeth y los demás.

—¡Oh, James! —exclamó la muchacha, abrazándolo fuertemente—. ¡Creí que nunca volvería a verte!

—De modo que lo descubrieron, ¿no es así, almirante? —se burló el capitán Hood, poniendo los brazos en jarra—. ¿Y ahora cómo escaparemos?

—Con esto —le respondió, mostrándole la llave de la puerta.

Todos se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa.

—¡Pero cómo…! —quiso saber Elizabeth.

James se volvió y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Los soldados olvidaron desarmarme.

Mientras todos festejaban moderadamente su buena fortuna, Alrun no le quitaba la vista de encima al recién llegado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Christian.

Quince minutos después, ocultos bajo la sobra de la medianoche y después de haber noqueado a los guardia cárceles de Jones, los fugitivos marcharon en fila liderados por el almirante Norrington hacia el _Emperatriz_ con la intención de recuperarlo y escapar con él. No hace falta decir que Elizabeth estaba más que dichosa porque James no había podido hacerse con el mando del _Holandés Errante_, pero Tía Dalma aún no podía sentirse tranquila, puesto que en muy pocos minutos el destino de Norrington estaría sellado, para bien o para mal.

—¿Quién es el hombre que viene con nosotros? —James le preguntó con un susurro a Elizabeth mientras seguían deslizándose, guarecidos por las sobras.

—¿El capitán Seagull Hood?

—No. A él ya lo conozco. Me refiero al de cabellos rubios.

—¿Él? Bueno… —enarcó las cejas sin saber muy bien cómo explicarlo—. Resulta que es una historia un poco complicada y difícil de creer al principio, pero sólo puedo decirte que él es el doctor Christian Jacobson, el tío de tu… amiga.

James se detuvo de golpe y se volvió sorprendidísimo hacia ella.

—¿Es el doctor Jacobson? —miró hacia donde se encontraba el sujeto, pero enseguida recuperó su carácter y siguió caminando—. Bueno, ya me lo explicarás luego.

Elizabeth sonrió. James, a pesar de su tristeza, parecía conservar aún sus modos flemáticos y su autocontrol.

—Desde que apareció el almirante Norrington, he notado que no le ha quitado la vista de encima, madeimoselle Alrun —le dijo el doctor a la elfo.

—¿Está usted celoso, señor? —se burló la aludida.

Christian frunció el entrecejo, molesto.

—Claro que no; pero cada mirada suya, palabra o accionar, siempre me provoca una especie de… aversión. No se ofenda usted, pero no puedo sentir nada bueno de parte de usted hacia los humanos.

Alrun sonrió.

—Puede ser, señor; ¿pero quiere que le revele mi interés sobre ese hombre? —Ambos miraron hacia el oficial—. Percibo la sombra de la muerte sobre su cabeza… La guadaña de la que nadie puede escapar está a punto de caer sobre él en cualquier momento…

—¿Qué…? ¡Debemos advertirle! —intentó adelantarse, pero ella lo detuvo agarrándolo por el brazo.

—¡No debemos interponernos en el trabajo de la muerte! ¡Es su destino!

—¡No! ¡Debemos advertirle! —insistió el siempre sentimental doctor—. ¡No permitiré que muera después de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir!

—Yo también estoy de acuerdo —intervino Seagull, quien había oído sin querer la última parte de la conversación.

—¡No! ¡No pueden intervenir en un destino que ya está escrito! Además… —miró hacia el hombre en cuestión. Era una mirada llena de compasión—. ¿No se han dado cuenta de que él ya está muerto? Ha renunciado a su vida hace ya mucho tiempo… ¿No creen que ya es tiempo de que descanse en paz?

Seagull tuvo que admitir que entendía su punto, ya que él también había perdido todo lo que amaba en el pasado, pero Christian, siempre mucho más ingenuo, sabio y optimista, se negó a aceptarlo.

—Todos tienen lo que se necesita para fallar…; para tener éxito es otra cosa… —dijo—. Uno debe aprender de sus errores, mantener la frente en alto y seguir adelante con la vida hasta lograr, aunque sea, uno de nuestros objetivos.

—Bonitas palabras, señor Jacobson, pero no creo que impresionen a la muerte —rebatió la elfo—. Haga lo que usted haga, ella encontrará la forma de llevarse a su víctima.

—Eso lo veremos —replicó testarudamente.

Ya se encontraban cerca de su objetivo y afortunadamente hasta ahora nadie los había descubierto. Norrington supuso que Murtogg y Mullroy debían de tener algo que ver con ello, así que decidió no vacilar en ningún momento con su plan para no perder tiempo valioso y muy pronto llegaron a su destino: el _Emperatriz_.

—¡Vamos! ¡Rápido! ¡Vayan por ahí! —les ordenó James, indicándoles a todos la cuerda por la que debían colgarse para llegar al otro barco.

Uno por uno, los fugitivos fueron cruzando hacia el otro lado.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, doctorcito? —Seagull le preguntó burlonamente, extendiéndole la mano—. ¡Se ve usted tan delicado!

Molesto, Christian se la hizo a un lado.

—No es momento para tonterías, señor —le espetó—. Ayude a Madeimoselle Alrun a cruzar. Yo me encargaré de la pequeña Alwine.

—Como tú quieras, encanto —sonrió maliciosamente—. Tus encantos son órdenes para mí —y le hizo una venia.

El doctor se puso rojo como un tomate mientras que Alwine, Elizabeth, Jade y James los miraban de hito en hito.

Luego de aquella embarazosa escena, Jade se marchó seguida por Christian quien ayudó a Alwine y por Seagull, quien ayudó a Alrun, quedando solamente Elizabeth junto a Norrington a bordo del _Holandés Errante_.

—No vayan a la Bahía del Naufragio, Beckett se enteró sobre la Hermandad —le advirtió—. Debe haber un traidor entre los piratas.

—¿Es que no te irás con nosotros? —inquirió alarmada.

James se le quedó mirando unos instantes, pero su determinación se volvió aún más fuerte que antes.

—No. Debo pagar por mis errores.

—¿Aún insistes en tomar el puesto de Jones? ¡No lo hagas! ¿No sabes lo que puede pasarte?

—Claro que lo sé… —le respondió con voz apagada, bajando ligeramente el semblante., luego, volvió a levantar la cabeza, sus ojos verdes eran como el hielo—. Pero eso no me detendrá—. La miró—. Vete ya. Tú no cambiarás mi forma de pensar.

—Pero…

—¿Y si te lo pido yo? —le preguntó una voz femenina muy bien conocida por todos, sobre todo para James Norrington, quien se volvió lentamente, casi temblando, hacia la dirección de la que recién había hablado y…

…no era otra más que la capitana Jack Sparrow, apoyada cómodamente y con los brazos cruzados sobre el palo de mesana, sonriéndole pícaramente.

James, pálido como un muerto, abrió grandemente los ojos.

—¡Jacky…! —dijo con un hilo de voz. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo… ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco y lo que veía ante él no era otra cosa más que un espejismo?

—¡Jacky! ¡Eres tú! —exclamó Elizabeth, por primera vez dichosa de verla.

—La misma que calza y viste, cariño —y se acercó contoneándose seductoramente hacia ellos—. ¿Es que no estás feliz de verme, mi querido semental? —le preguntó con tono burlón al confundido hombre.

—Yo…

Y sin esperar a que terminara la oración, Jacky lo tomó bruscamente de las mejillas y tiró de él para atrapar su boca con un feroz y hambriento beso, dejándolo prácticamente sin aliento.

Elizabeth, avergonzada, se volvió para no ver aquella escena, pero no cabía en sí de felicidad al verlos juntos de nuevo. Tal vez sólo así James aceptaría irse con ellos.

—Ven con nosotros —le pidió Jacky muy suavemente en cuanto apartó sus labios de los de él.

—Pero… ¿es que ya no me odias? —por fin pudo articular palabra.

—Vine por ti, ¿no te parece una prueba suficiente?

—Jacky… —sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas y sonrió. Una sonrisa triste, pero una sonrisa al fin.

—¿Quién anda allí? —preguntó una voz desde la oscuridad, sobresaltándolos. Uno de los hombres de Davy Jones los había descubierto.

Veloz como un rayo, el valiente almirante se colocó delante de las dos mujeres y desenvainó su espada, poniéndose alerta y a la defensiva, escudriñando a través de la penumbra.

—¡Huyan de aquí! ¡Yo después las sigo!

Jacky y Elizabeth comprendieron enseguida lo que eso significaba, pero fue la prometida de Will la que reaccionó ante esas palabras, puesto que la pirata se había quedado como petrificada, pálida como un muerto.

—¡Es no es cierto! ¿Cómo te atreves a mentirme otra vez?

James, preocupado por la seguridad de ambas mujeres, notando el estado catatónico de Jacky y sabiendo que contaban con tan sólo unos cuantos segundos para escapar antes de que la cabina se llenara de enemigos, decidió de una vez por todas lo que tenía que hacer: sacrificarse.

—¡Elizabeth! —exclamó apurado—. ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! ¿Me comprendes? ¡Mira! ¡Jacky está embarazada! —La tomó por los hombros mientras su rostro se cubría con las sombras de la tristeza y la desesperación—. Te pido que te la lleves contigo… ¡Sálvala a ella y a mi hijo! —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—… Por favor, Elizabeth, concédeme aunque sea ésta última voluntad…

Comprendiéndolo, la sobrecogida joven asintió con la cabeza, puesto que el dolor de la separación eterna no la dejaba hablar. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se volvió hacia Jacky y la tomó del brazo para conducirla hacia la ruta de escape.

—Vamos, Jacky. Ven conmigo —le pidió Elizabeth, pero por fin la pirata pudo reaccionar, deshaciéndose de la mano que la aprisionaba.

—¡No! ¡No me moveré de aquí si él no viene con nosotros!

—¡Pero, Jacky!

—¡No, Jacky! ¡Vete con Elizabeth! ¡Haz lo que te digo! —le ordenó el almirante, volviendo nervioso su cabeza hacia ella.

—¡No! ¡Yo vine a buscarte y te irás conmigo! —replicó, tomándolo del brazo.

—¡No puedo irme con ustedes ahora! ¡Ya es demasiado tarde! ¡Vete ya!

—¡No si tú no vienes conmigo! —no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a recorrer su rostro. El corazón de James se ablandó al notarlo, más no su voluntad que permaneció más firme que antes.

—Ya me perdonaste, Jacky, y era lo único que me faltaba escuchar para poder enfrentar mi destino… Te amé desde la primera vez que te vi y seguiré amándote desde la eternidad… —Acarició suavemente su rostro moreno y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Tienes que irte y cuidar de nuestro hijo… —Su corazón se retorció de dolor al pensar que nunca llegaría a conocer a su propio hijo—. No le cuentes nada sobre mí, no quiero que se avergüence de su padre.

Jacky quiso replicarle, pero en ese momento apareció el que los había descubierto, quien no era otro más que "Bootstrap" Bill Turner. James se volvió inmediatamente hacia él, a la defensiva.

—¡Marino, a tu lugar! —le ordenó con espada en mano.

—Nadie abandona la nave —replicó éste lacónicamente mientras señalaba hacia el _Emperatriz_.

—Aléjate ahora —insistió el almirante—. ¡Es una orden!

—Es una orden… —repitió pensativo, luego, para lo consternación de los tres, "Bootstrap" pareció perder completamente la razón—. Parte de ellos, parte de la nave. Parte de ellos, parte de la nave. ¡Parte de ellos parte de la nave! ¡Parte de ellos parte de la nave! ¡Ayuda! ¡Los prisioneros están escapando! —gritó a viva voz.

—¡Márchense ahoraaa! —les ordenó imperiosamente a las dos mujeres, desenfundando su arma para apuntarla hacia el insurrecto—. ¡Deja de gritar y regresa a tu puesto! —lo amenazó.

—¡Maldición! ¡Los descubrieron! —exclamó Seagull, disponiéndose a tomar la cuerda para volver y ayudarlos, pero, para su sorpresa y la de todos los demás, la asombrosa Jade se le adelantó y saltó encima la cuerda y corrió velozmente a través de ella hacia el _Holandés Errante_, desenfundando sus espadas gemelas.

—¡Parece un mono! —exclamó Ana María, aferrada a la balaustrada.

—Debemos volver para ayudarlos —opinó seriamente el doctor, mirando hacia Seagull. Éste asintió inmediatamente.

—Vamos entonces.

Tía Dalma y Alrun permanecieron en grave silencio, pues sabían lo que muy pronto acontecería.

Mientras tanto, Elizabeth tironeó el brazo de Jacky en un vano intento de llevársela con ella. Debía cumplir con el deseo de James aunque eso significara dejarlo solo con el enemigo.

—¡Vamos, Jacky! ¡Hazle caso y apúrate!

—¡Vete tú si estás tan apurada! —le replicó enfadada, empujándola por la borda.

—¡Jacky! ¿Pero qué has hecho? ¡Debes irte tú también! ¡No me hagas esto! —se quejó James, tomándola rápidamente del brazo para lanzarla a ella también por la borda, descuidándose del padre de Will, dándole peligrosamente la espalda—. ¿No comprendes que no quiero que mueras?

—¡Yo tampoco quiero que tú mueras! ¡Ésta es la noche en la que…! ¡Cuidado! —le advirtió, mirando por sobre su hombro.

James se volvió de inmediato… sólo para recibir una terrible y mortal estocada en el estómago por parte del sable de "Bootstrap".

—¡NOOOOOO! —gritó la pirata, y mientras el almirante caía de rodillas sobre la cubierta, ella tomó el mosquete de su mano y le disparó justo en el pecho al enemigo, lanzándolo de espaldas al suelo, dejándolo sin sentido.

Luego, llorando desconsoladamente, recostó al moribundo oficial sobre el suelo y colocó suavemente la cabeza sobre su regazo mientras era rodeada por los hombres de Davy Jones, quienes habían sido alarmados por los gritos de Turner y el disparo de Jacky.

—Norry… No me hagas esto, por favor… No ahora… ¿A quién fastidiaré si tú no estás? —bromeó entre sollozos, forzando una sonrisa.

Él quiso hablar pero no pudo hacerlo, las fuerzas lo abandonaban progresiva e inexorablemente, dejándolo a las puertas de la muerte. Sólo pudo sonreír débilmente y rozar cariñosamente la mejilla de su amada antes de que sus ojos se cubrieran por el oscuro velo de la muerte y las fuerzas finalmente le fallaran, dejando caer su brazo como si fuera un peso muerto. Una lágrima recorrió su frío rostro mientras su alma se hundía en la oscuridad más absoluta en donde ya no existían el dolor ni el sufrimiento. Los gritos de su amada Jacky llamándolo le parecían ya muy lejanos… Como si fueran parte de un sueño muy irreal…

_Perdóname, querida mía, por dejarte así… Ahora todo lo que quiero es que vivas por mí… ¿Lo harás? Sólo sé feliz… Es todo lo que te pido… Sé feliz como yo nunca pude serlo… _


	36. Una Razón Para Vivir

**Capítulo 35: Una Razón Para Vivir**

¿En algún momento en su vida había sufrido tanto dolor? No, no lo recordaba; tal vez era porque nunca había sufrido así por alguien… ¡Siempre había sido tan egoísta! Pero ahora todo era completamente diferente a lo que había sido su vida en el pasado, ahora tenía a alguien por quién vivir, amar y hasta morir… y eso era algo que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, incluso estaría dispuesta a sacrificar parte de su libertad si fuera necesario.

Jacky suspiró dolorosamente y se hundió más sobre sí misma, la tensión era ya muy grande para ella. Estaba sentada en la cama del camarote de Jade, con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos cerrados, respirando dificultosamente. De pronto, soltó un pequeño quejido y se llevó asustada la mano al abdomen. ¿Es que ellos estaban sintiendo su dolor?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada. ¿Qué podría hacer ella sola con dos criaturas? ¡No tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer! ¡Cómo necesitaba a Norry a su lado!

—¡Oh, Norry! —exclamó—. ¿Qué será mí y de tus hijos si tú no estás aquí? Soy demasiado irresponsable para encargarme yo solo de ellos… Tú eras el único capaz de guiarme por el camino correcto… —No pudo evitar recordar su rostro cuando ella lo hacía rabiar… ¡Se veía tan gracioso y apuesto!—. Norry… ¡Te extraño tanto! Tú eras mi timón y ahora me siento como un barco a la deriva sin ti…

De repente, empezó a reírse como una loca de sí misma al darse cuenta de lo que decía y pensaba. ¡Qué cursi era! ¡Y pensar que no hacía ni medio año que desdeñaba la idea de depender de alguien! Siempre había sido tan independiente con su vida; hacía lo que se le antojaba, pero ahora… Ahora era muy diferente. Estaba enamorada y eso la hacía irremediablemente dependiente.

Su risa comenzó a mezclarse con el llanto y poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un lamento amargo. Tenía miedo, sí. Por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo por otra persona que no fuera ella… ¡Y había hecho tanto para salvar es vida ya condenada!:

Le había robado el barco mágico a Alrun sin que ésta se diera cuenta antes de abordar el _Endeavour_, y con la ayuda del Libro del Destino había aprendido a utilizarlo luego de escapar del enemigo con el sólo deseo de encontrar a James y evitar su muerte… ¿Es que todo había sido en vano?

Unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta la sobresaltaron, y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas del rostro. Aunque ahora era mujer, no le gustaba ni pisca que los otros la vieran llorar.

—Adelante —dijo con la voz lo más neutra posible.

Elizabeth entró. Su rostro estaba completamente colorado por la excitación. Jacky la miró ansiosa.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, temblando de pies a cabeza, con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente.

—Todo terminó ya —le dijo—. El doctor Jacobson lo logró con la ayuda de Alwine.

Y sin esperar más explicaciones, Jacky hizo a un lado a la muchacha y salió disparada por el pasillo rumbo al camarote del capitán. Elizabeth se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, sin siquiera moverse un centímetro, blanca como un fantasma, luego cayo arrodillada sobre el suelo y se llevó las manos entrelazadas hacia el mentón.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Dios mío! —rezó fervorosamente entre la dicha y el alivio.

Seagull, Jade y Tía Dalma se hicieron a un lado cuando vieron llegar a la capitana Jacky Sparrow, dándole paso hacia la puerta del camarote sin quitarle la vista de encima. Pero antes de que ésta la abriera, fue el doctor Jacobson quien lo hizo, sorprendiéndola.

Christian lucía muy pálido y cansado, pero sus ojos revelaban un brillo muy especial. Uno que decía que todo estaba bien. La pequeña Alwine apareció por detrás de él con su aspecto ingenuo e infantil más radiante que nunca.

La pirata y el doctor se miraron en silencio. Era toda la comunicación que necesitaban. Luego, él se hizo a un lado para permitir que Jacky ingresara al interior camarote

—Está dormido —le advirtió—. Déjelo descansar. Ha tenido una noche muy difícil… —Sonrió—. Ha sido una verdadera fortuna tener a la pequeña de nuestro lado, de que la herida no haya dañado sus órganos internos y de que él fuera un hombre tan fuerte… Felicidades.

Jacky asintió entre lágrimas y entró rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

La oscura habitación adornada con motivos orientales apenas estaba iluminada por una vela, pero a Jacky no le interesaba la decoración, sólo le interesaba el hombre que yacía recostado sobre la cama, durmiendo profundamente.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Jacky se arrodilló frente a la cama y tomó suavemente la mano del convaleciente para besarla con cariño, luego se le quedó mirando con tierna alegría, aliviada de encontrarlo con vida.

James Norrington, con los cabellos castaños revueltos, pálido y demacrado, aún seguía con vida.

Durante todo el día siguiente Jacky permaneció fielmente al lado de James sin siquiera separarse de él por un segundo a pesar de que Christian le había pedido que se cuidara debido a su estado maternal. Tanto él como Tia Dalma vigilaban el estado del enfermo todo el tiempo, y su lenta pero continua mejoría los tenía tan contentos que pronosticaron que despertaría antes de llegar a la Bahía del Naufragio.

Era único que ella deseaba, verlo despertarse.

Durante la noche durmió a su lado (con la compañía de una botella de ron introducida clandestinamente) y le habló de cualquier cosa durante todo el día siguiente con la esperanza de que él estuviera escuchándola de alguna manera. Ayudaba al doctor Jacobson cuando debía revisar su herida y a Tia Dalma cuando debía darle algún remedio. Le arreglaba los cabellos con cuidado y siempre lo besaba en la frente o en la muñeca en donde lo habían marcado con la esperanza de que él despertara.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Jacky dormida con la cabeza sobre la cama y sintió que alguien le colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza.

—Jacky… —escuchó a Norrington pronunciar débilmente su nombre.

Atónita, alzó rápidamente la cabeza sólo para darse con la sorpresa de encontrarse a su querido James despierto, mirándola cariñosamente con sus apagados ojos verdes.

No pudiendo contenerse por más tiempo, Jacky comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente y se incorporó para besarlo suave y cariñosamente en la frente, dándole así la bienvenida. Sonriéndole débilmente, él volvió a dormirse.

Al día siguiente, James despertó mucho mejor, más lúcido y saludable a pesar de su estado delicado, y el ver a Jacky a su lado lo hizo tremendamente feliz a pesar de sentirse un poco desorientado, pues había creído que realmente se había muerto y que había visto a Jacky entre los sueños de la muerte. Fue entonces cuando ella se lo contó todo:

Antes de que los hombres de Jones le echaran mano, Jade había llegado justo a tiempo y acabado con la mayoría de ellos, manteniendo a raya a los otros mientras Seagull y Christian llegaban por detrás a bordo de un bote. Éste último le había tomado el pulso y dijo que aún estaba con vida y que debían llevárselo inmediatamente al otro barco para atenderlo si querían salvarle la vida.

La fortaleza de Norrington se puso a prueba durante el difícil traslado en bote, pero finalmente lograron escapar del enemigo ocultos tras una espesa niebla que Alrun había provocado alrededor del _Emperatriz_.

—Si no fuera por los poderes curativos de la pequeñuela, de la pericia del doctor y de que tu herida no había sido tan grave como esperábamos, a estas horas estarías haciéndole compañía a los peces. —Se burló—. Creí que te habías muerto pero realmente te habías desmayado cuando pensé que te habías muerto cuando te habías desmayado, ¿me entiendes?

—… Claro… —sonrió aunque no había entendido nada.

—Te salvaste por un pelito de rana calva, mi querido semental —alzó la mano e hizo un ademán de pequeñez con los dedos pulgar e índice—. ¡Eres un tipo afortunado! _Savvy?_

—No lo creo… —se entristeció, volteando la cara hacia arriba. Jacky torció el gesto, furiosa.

—¿Sabes? Creo que ya me tienes un poquitín cansado con el verso ese de "no merezco estar vivo", "cometí muchos errores", "debo pagar por mis pecados", blah, blah, blah, etc, etc, etc.

—Tú no comprendes… Por mi culpa muchas personas inocentes perdieron sus vidas… ¿Cómo se puede remediar algo así? ¿Cómo puedo seguir viviendo así? ¿Cómo si nada hubiera pasado?

—¿Y por eso querías convertirte en capitán del _Holandés Errante_? Eres un completo estúpido —lo regañó Jacky, sonriéndole maliciosamente pero con un dejo de molestia en su voz—. ¿Cómo te atreviste a cometer semejante bobería sin consultarme primero? ¿Crees que con eso expiarás tus pecados y ya?

—No hay otra manera… —replicó con tristeza.

Jacky se preocupó al verlo tan deprimido, ¿cómo podría devolverle la felicidad? ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo a ser el de antes?

Entonces se incorporó lentamente sobre él y lo besó dulcemente en la boca, tomándolo de ambas manos.

Luego de unos minutos que le parecieron interminables, James, a pesar de que se sentía saltar de la alegría, logró apartar sus labios de los de ella con un poco de esfuerzo.

—Espera, Jacky… —le pidió con mirada triste y suplicante, en su mente aún podía recordar la imagen de ella mirándolo con un odio indecible, disparándole para asesinarlo—. Espera… ¿Es verdad que ya no me odias…?

Jacky soltó una risita nerviosa y burlona.

—¡Claro que no, mi tonto caballero! ¿Cómo te voy a besar entonces?

James no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… ¡Ella realmente lo había perdonado después de todo lo que había ocurrido! No pudiendo soportar por más tiempo el gran sufrimiento de su corazón y el enorme peso que agobiaba su alma tras la muerte de muchos inocentes, estrechó a Jacky fuertemente entre sus brazos, casi llorando de alegría.

—¡Jacky! ¡Mi Jacky! —decía, apoyando su cabeza con la de ella, mejilla con mejilla—. ¡Por fin puedo abrazarte de nuevo! ¡No sabes lo sólo que me he sentido durante todo este tiempo! ¡Te extrañé tanto que a veces creía que me moría de dolor!

Enmudeció, toda la angustia y el sufrimiento salieron por fin a la superficie, visualizándose en su pálido rostro desencajado por el dolor, abrazando con más fuerza a la pirata.

—¡Perdóname por todo lo que te hice! —soltó entre sollozos—. ¡Te hice tanto daño a ti y a tanta gente inocente! ¡He sido tan cruel y egoísta…! ¡Debiste dejar que apuñalara el corazón! ¡Me lo merecía!

—¡Claro que no! —se apartó de él para tomarlo suave pero firmemente de la cara para mirarlo directo a los ojos. Se le partió el corazón al contemplar su desfigurado rostro, comprendiendo al fin que las predicciones de Tía Dalma se habían hecho realidad: su alma finalmente se había quebrado.

Tratando de mantener la calma, le dijo:

—¡Pero qué bestia eres!¿Te crees que voy a permitir que arruines así tu vida? ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar plantada a una despampanante y sensual mujer como yo? ¿Es que no valgo la pena para que decidas seguir viviendo? —Volvió a abrazarlo. ¡Lo sintió tan delgado bajo la camisa! ¿Tanto remordimiento había sufrido que lo había afectado tanto física como mentalmente?

Lo estrechó con más fuerza contra su pecho. ¡Cómo deseaba que él volviera a ser su Norry de antes!: aquel caballero odioso, malhumorado, aparentemente frío pero lleno de pasión, determinación y honor. ¡Cómo deseaba no haber sido tan cruel e insensible con sus sentimientos!

Jacky luchó por no llorar, comprendiendo que desde un comienzo había jugado con él sin importarle sus sentimientos… Hasta ese momento ella no se había dado cuenta de que tenía buena parte de culpa en todo. Fue ella la que lo había instado a perseguir a su hermano bajo aquella terrible tormenta que había acabado con casi toda su flota; fue ella la que lo había convencido de rescatarla de la horca aún a riesgo de su propia vida; fue ella la que lo había humillado como hombre y caballero al obligarlo a romper su promesa de la noche de bodas lanzándolo tras un loco deseo de venganza que finalmente pagó con su alma… Al fin de cuentas, era ella y nadie más que ella la que lo había destruido. Todas las decisiones que él había tomado desde el momento en que la conoció habían sido tomadas por ella y por nadie más, aún cuando él insistía que lo había hecho para vengarse, siempre había sido pensando en ella…

—¡Te amo! —le soltó de repente—. ¡Te amo tanto!

James abrió los ojos cuán grandes pudo.

—¿Qué…?

Jacky se apartó de él para mirarlo nuevamente a la cara. Su expresión era completamente diferente a la de antes, como si por fin la sinceridad de sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos se dejaran ver por primera vez ante él.

—Que te amo, mi querido caballo-caballero —sonrió tiernamente y volvió besarlo suavemente en la boca, transmitiéndole todo el amor y el cariño que realmente le profesaba y la promesa de que todo se arreglaría, devolviéndole la dicha de vivir sin culpas.

—¡Oh, Jacky…! —la abrazó dichoso, atrayéndola contra su pecho—. No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé escuchar esas palabras de ti… ¡Hasta creí que nunca las escucharía…!

Jacky sonrió tristemente, pero se negaba a llorar, lo consideraba una debilidad de carácter. Ella también lo estaba abrazando, pero, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, era más cariñosa, tierna y sincera.

—No me lo escucharás decir muy seguido, _savvy? _—lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó con cariño. ¡Cómo le gustaba besarlo!

—Dime… —comenzó a decir él, casi sin apartar sus labios de los de ella—… ¿Realmente… estás embarazada?

La pirata le sonrió pícaramente, apartándose un poco para mostrándole su regazo a modo de respuesta.

—Elizabeth te puso al tanto, ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo verificas, mi semental?

James bajó la vista hacia el regazo de ella y notó un pequeño bulto insinuante. Temblando de pies a cabeza por la ansiedad y la emoción que se apretujaban en su corazón, alzó lentamente las trémulas manos hacia aquella adorable pancita hasta que logró posarlas suavemente en ella.

—¡Oh, Dios…! —exclamó con un hilo de voz, estremeciéndose hasta la médula al sentir la vida crecer bajo sus manos—. Es… es mi hijo… —musitó, casi incrédulo pero lleno de la felicidad más absoluta.

—Corrección: _son tus hijos_. Son gemelos. Tia Dalma me lo dijo.

Él alzó la vista, mudo de la sorpresa. Una dicha inmensa creció en su interior al sentirse por fin completo como hombre. También estaba muy orgulloso de Jacky.

—¿Gemelos? ¡Oh, Jacky! —exclamó, comenzando a besarla con ternura por todo el rostro—. ¡Soy tan feliz ahora! ¡Nunca sabré cómo recompensarte por esto!

Entonces ella lo tomó por la barbilla, mirándolo seriamente.

—Entonces no cometas otra vez la estupidez de querer convertirte en el capitán del _Holandés Errante_, deja ya de quejarte tanto y trata de vivir no sólo por mí y tus hijos, sino también por ti para poder reparar todos tus errores del pasado. ¿No crees que esa es la mejor manera de resarcirte antes de morir como un mártir?

James se le quedó mirando. Jacky, la persona menos cuerda de todas, le había abierto la puerta hacia un nuevo futuro y una nueva oportunidad de arreglar su desastrosa vida con un renovado punto de vista. No sabía si volvería a ser el de antes, pero sí sabía que pondría todo de sí para volver a sentirse valioso como persona y a alzar la cabeza con orgullo, como un verdadero hombre y caballero. Ahora que por fin alguien creía en él y no lo defraudaría.

Y así, movido por su renovado sentido de la responsabilidad, su determinación de volvió más férrea que antes, con la de un terrier, y extendió la mano para tomar la de Jacky.

—Te prometo que pondré todo de mí para recuperarme, mi querida Jacky. Trataré de sobreponerme a la culpa y no descansaré hasta que juntos acabemos con Beckett y sus ansias de conquista para devolver la paz tanto a los vivos como a los muertos.

—Terminó el tiempo de ser egoístas, ¿no es así?

—Así es…

Ella asintió sin dudarlo y tomó la mano del único hombre al que iba a amar por el resto de su vida.

—Entonces juntos vamos a darle la paliza de su vida con una buena patada en el trasero para que yo pueda fastidiarte por el resto de tu vida.

—Pero sin nada de ron… —replicó con un dejo de su antigua personalidad. Jacky se le quedó mirando bastante molesta, frunciendo el ceño—… mientras estés embarazada —le aclaró, guiñándole un ojo.

Entonces ella sonrió y le dijo:

—Sin nada de ron, entonces, mi caballo-caballero, mientras esté con la pancita.

Y lo besó.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Por fin están justos en mutuo acuerdo! Desde ahora en adelante, Norry y Jacky estarán juntos : ) Como dijo Jacky, Norry se salvó por un pelito de rana calva, por unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y las manitas sanadoras de Alwine… y ya va siendo hora de que sea la última vez, ¿no? ¡Cuantas veces estuvo a punto de palmar por ella! Además, es la última vez que lo "ayudo…". Ahora está en James volver a ser el de antes, y claro, no faltará la "fastidiosa" ayuda de su Jacky XD En fin… superado el capi empalagoso y aliviados los temores de un funeral, estamos llegando a los umbrales del final de esta trilogía… ¡Comenzaremos con la batalla final y la aparición de Isabel y de Morgan está a un paso de nosotros!**

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: nop, Norrington parecía muerto, pero no lo estaba, simplemente perdió la conciencia… je, trampas mías XD y creo que ya lo sospechabas ^^ Y sí, Alrun tiene un papel muy importante al final de la historia al igual que Tia Dalma. En cuanto a la forma en que Jacky consiguió llegar a James, será explicado con más detalle en el próximo capi : ) ¡Suerte en la Uni!**_

_**Querida **__**Scarleth Draven: la falta de notas de autora y el continuará fue una estratagema de la autora, je XD Creo que resultó porque quería darle más dramatismo al capi ^^ ¡Qué malvada que soy! ¡Ejém! Creo que tengo que aclararte que James nunca murió en mi historia, simplemente estuvo al borde de la muerte un par de veces por culpa de Jacky. No creo que tenga la suerte de ser revivido como el doc, y el doc tiene una condición y un precio a pagar por esa vida que le fue concedida y que pronto leeremos de qué se trata ese precio : ( Je, je, je… ese Goku… ¿Cuántas veces revivió? ¡Ojalá existieran las esferas del dragón! Me encantaría pedir un deseo en especial… ; ) **_

_**Querida **__**xsxbx**__**: Y no, no quedó así porque Norry realmente no murió : ) ¡Ahora están los dos juntos sin las trabas del orgullo, el recelo, la mentira y la duda! ¡Viva! XD Se salvó por un centímetro, je, ¡y por la poderosa Jade y las habilidades curativas de Alwine! En cuanto a las criaturas, Norry deberá olvidarse de la idea de dejarlos sin padre y sin que lo conozcan, ni Jacky y ni siquiera Elizabeth lo permitirán. Isabel y Morgan aparecerán muy pronto, sobre todo la primera. Mi querida amiga, ¡la vida ES un caos! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicada? En fin, así es la vida, ¿no? : )**_

_**Querida **__**Len Dorado: no pude revivir a Norry porque… ¡no estaba muerto y solamente se había desmayado! Así que finalmente se salvó del terrible destino que le depararon en la peli... daré un poco más de detalles en el capi que viene. ¿Qué dirá Tia Dalma al respecto? Me da gusto leerte de nuevo, amiga, y espero poder leerte otra vez aunque sea en el capi final ^^ ¿Todo está ya más llevadero en tu vida? Espero que sí y que apoyes a tu mamá… ¡Lamentablemente las pérdidas cambian a la gente! Pero como dice el doc, hay que seguir adelante para cumplir con nuestros objetivos… ¡Suerte en los exámenes y yo también te quiero muchísimo!**_

_**Querida **__**NaYaTo: entiendo, estuviste viviendo tu vida ^^ ¡no tienes por qué disculparte, amiga! Sip, admito que soy muy cruel… ¡pero con ustedes! Les hice creer que había muerto cuando en realidad se había desmayado XP Pero ahora Jacky lo ama de verdad y sin tantos rodeos, ¡por fin! : ) y por supuesto, los gemelitos conocerán a su papá ^^ Je, me encantó eso de "joda lo último" ¡me maté de la risa! ¡ja, ja, ja! XD A mí también me gusta el yaoi pero no sé si podría convertir a Seagull y a Christian en pareja… les atrajo a muchos esta relación extraña que tienen, pero no sé si querrán que se emparejen de verdad… Tal vez deje un final abierto, pues Seagull es un tipo que le viene bien cualquier sexo, pero al doc le gustan las mujeres y de eso no hay duda… pero… las cosas pueden cambiar XD en fin, ya veremos… Gracias por tus deseos, te aseguro que me cuido mucho y siempre traeré capis nuevos mientras tenga en la mente esta historia : ) ¡Felices vacaciones!**_

**Como no tengo mucho qué comentar, estuve investigando sobre mi signo zodiacal y mi número de nacimiento… ¡y vaya sorpresa que me di con lo último! Ahora sé por qué soy amistosa pero distante a la vez… Tengo el espíritu de un artista cuyo mundo gira alrededor de la imaginación y la expresión… No es muy bonito eso de vivir en un mundo aparte, pero no me desagrada del todo… ¡Han habido tantos artistas así en la historia! Degas, por ejemplo ^^ aunque él fue un retratista, ¡pinto cuadros de bailarinas realmente hermosos! El día 28 está ya muy cerca y pronto cumpliré un año más… ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!**

**¡Un millón de gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leeremos en el próximo capi!**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	37. El Regreso

PENÚLTIMA PARTE: LA BAHÍA DEL NAUFRAGIO

**Capítulo 36: El Regreso**

Fue una gran sorpresa para todos el que James Norrington comenzara a recuperarse rápidamente tanto de su estado físico como anémico prescindiendo de los poderes curativos de la pequeña Alwine, pues, orgulloso como era, quería demostrarle a todos (sobre todo a Jacky) lo fuerte y decidido que era para recuperarse. Muy pronto estuvo de pie a pesar de las quejas y consejos del doctor de que permaneciera en cama un tiempo más, pero James estaba ansioso por poner a trabajar su mente en contra de los planes de conquista de Lord Beckett, y cuando supo por Elizabeth que Weathervy Swann había regresado a Inglaterra, entendió que el Rey, a pesar de que ganaba mucho por la mano ambiciosa de Beckett, no le convenía a sus intereses políticos la muerte de tantos inocentes, sobre todo de la clase alta y aristócrata. A Beckett se la había ido la mano y el Rey debía detenerlo. Pero esperar a que esto sucediera tomaría algún tiempo más y el enfrentamiento entre Beckett y los piratas sería inminente, así que James, aunque no le agradaba en absoluto el involucrarse tan activamente con los piratas, no tenía otra opción que unirse a ellos para derrotar a su enemigo en común.

A James también le intrigaba mucho la suerte de su amiga Isabel, pero no le quedaba otra que relegarla en lo más profundo de su mente porque no podía hacer nada por ella. Ahora era Jacky la que lo absorbía por completo, pues esta, a pesar de haberle confesado su amor y de estar embarazada, no había dejado de ser "Jacky", por lo que le salía siempre con alguna de sus ocurrencias, haciéndolo rabiar, pero siempre terminaba perdonándola.

Jacky, a pesar de que no quería admitirlo tan abiertamente a todo el mundo, amaba con locura a ese hombre orgulloso y testarudo, y su mayor ambición era verlo completamente repuesto tanto física como mentalmente, y claro, sus "tácticas" eran las de siempre: fastidiándolo. Pero ahora la diferencia radicaba en que ya no jugaba con sus sentimientos, había aprendido a respetarlo y por nada del mundo quería verlo triste; enojado y molesto sí, pero triste no. Jacky se sentía terrible cada vez que lo pillaba con un gesto de tristeza en el rostro o cuando podía leer en sus ojos verdes una profunda tristeza que provenía de su alma a pesar de su semblante serio o detrás de su tranquila sonrisa. Jacky, sabiendo del porqué de esa tristeza, estaba decidida a encontrar la manera de hacerlo feliz, pero aún no sabía cómo lograrlo…

Ni por asomo Beckett representaba una preocupación para la atolondrada pirata, el primerísimo puesto lo ocupaba su querido James, (asombrosamente, su propio ego pasó a segundo lugar), y el tercer lugar lo representaban sus bebés. A diferencia de ella, aquellos pobres niños eran la mayor preocupación del padre, puesto que Jacky no podía comportarse como una embarazada común y no se quedaba quieta ni por un solo momento. Lo fastidiaba con sus "caprichos" y "antojos" de embarazada, y no solo él debía sufrirlos, sino también todo el resto de la tripulación que no podían negarse a ninguno de sus deseos por temor a que perdiera los bebés… Y esa era una situación que Jacky aprovechaba con gran malevolencia.

Pero tanto Jacky como James era una preocupación constante para el doctor Jacobson, puesto que como su médico, no paraba de aconsejarles lo mejor que pudiera tratando de mantener la calma con unos pacientes tan testarudos. Pero el capitán Seagull Hood era también un gran clavo en su zapato, puesto que éste no dejaba de fastidiarlo cada vez que se cruzaban. No entendía por qué Hood lo detestaba tanto, pero comprendía que no podía utilizar su ingenio para rebatirle, pues corría el riesgo de ser sobrepasado (no de una manera muy agradable) por aquel pirata tan peculiar.

Dando un suspiró de fastidio luego de haber discutido vanamente con James y Jacky pidiéndoles en vano de que se cuidaran, Christian se acodó sobre la balaustrada y posó sus hermosos ojos celestes sobre el firmamento estrellado. Según había predicho Ana María, al día siguiente iban a divisar la Bahía de los Naufragios.

Se estremeció, una brisa fría lo había atravesado y el silencio que lo rodeaba era un tanto sobrecogedor. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie sobre la cubierta. Todos estaban durmiendo ya y parecía que él era el único que estaba despierto, excepto un vigía chino, quien vigilaba el horizonte con el temple de un terrier subido al "nido de cuervo".

Se afirmó nuevamente sobre la balaustrada y dejó que sus pensamientos divagaran a su antojo. Con gran pesar recordó su querida Annete y se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a ver a su sobrina… su querida sobrina… Aunque estaba muy decepcionado y enojado con ella, aún la seguía queriendo como si fuera su propia hija y deseaba salvar su alma como fuera, costara lo que costara.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en ella, ¡no sabía lo mucho que la extrañaba! ¿Y por qué no lo haría? Habían pasado más de 25 años juntos, uno al lado del otro apoyándose mutuamente a pesar de sus diferencias… Después de todo, él la había criado como si fuera su propia hija…

—Isabel… —murmuró tristemente, sacándose los anteojos para enjuagándose las lágrimas con su pañuelo.

De pronto, sintió un leve toquecito en el hombro derecho que lo hizo volverse con un sobresalto hacia ese costado, pero al no ver a nadie, se volvió hacia el otro lado sólo para darse frente a frente contra el mismísimo capitán Hood, quien le sonreía burlonamente.

—¡Capitán Hood! —exclamó sorprendido.

—El mismo que calza y viste, doc.

Había algo en el tono de su voz que alarmó sobremanera al doctor, por lo que éste decidió marcharse inmediatamente pero el pirata lo tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y lo tironeó hacia él. Christian, al estar tan cerca de él, pudo sentir el aliento a ron que salía de su boca y aquello no le gustó ni pizca.

—¡Suélteme ahora mismo, capitán Hood! —exigió, poniéndose muy tenso—. ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

—Trato de consolarte, doc… ¡Te veías tan triste y solitario!

—¿Consolarme? No sé de qué me habla. ¿Podría usted tener la decencia de soltarme de una vez?

—¿Decencia? —sonrió sarcásticamente—. Yo seré el Robin Hood del mar, doc, pero no tengo una pizca de decencia…

Y apretando con más fuerza la muñeca de su prisionero, llevó la mano por detrás de la cintura del doctor y lo atrajo aún más contra él.

—¡Suélteme! ¿Qué es lo que pretende? ¡Yo no soy de su clase! —se quejó, tratando de desembarazarse de él, pero sus esfuerzos fueron vanos, Seagull Hood era mucho más fuerte que él y lo tenía dominado.

—¿Y de qué clase crees que soy, doc?

Christian lo asesinó con la mirada.

—A mí me gustan las mujeres, no los hombres.

Seagull se alzó de hombros.

—¿Y eso qué? A mí también me gustan las mujeres, sino pregúnteselo a su sobrina… Pero tampoco me niego a algunas excepciones cuando éstas valen la pena… —lo miró tan significativamente que Christian no pudo evitar sentirse muy incómodo además de aterrorizado—… y tú eres la excepción más encantadora que he conocido…

Se agachó para besarlo en la boca, pero el doctor volvió rápidamente la cabeza y logró evitar tamaña ofensa. Seagull sonrió complacido.

—Me encanta que te resistas, pero no lograrás evadirme por mucho que lo intentes. Mis encantos son muy poderosos y nadie ha logrado rechazarme por mucho tiempo por más recatada que fuera una mujer o por más hombre que se crea un tipo. ¿Por qué crees que los Sparrow me detestan tanto?

—¿Su amor por mi sobrina es tan efímero como parece, señor Hood? —se volteó y lo atravesó con la mirada, Seagull no pudo evitar torcer el gesto: aquello había sido un golpe muy bajo—. Cuando nos conocimos usted me declaró lo mucho que la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarla… Por lo que veo fueron puras palabras carentes de sentido de un hombre que cree ser honorable.

—¡Maldito seas, doc! —se quejó el pirata, soltándolo de golpe—. ¡Sí que sabes cómo apagar el fuego de la pasión!

—¡Bien! ¡Con eso aprenderá a no molestarme! —se cruzó de brazos muy molesto.

Seagull, acicateado, le dio la espalda para marcharse con el rabo entre las patas, pero, para la sorpresa de Christian, éste se volvió veloz como un rayo y lo tomó fuertemente de la cabeza y lo besó furiosamente en la boca, dejándolo completamente pasmado. Luego lo soltó con brusquedad y escupió con desprecio al suelo antes de irse.

El pobre de Christian se quedó muy quieto, palidísimo y con los ojos bien abiertos. Poco a poco su orgullo masculino comenzó a ser más fuerte que su razón

—¡Pero qué hombre tan impertinente! —se quejó con un furioso taconazo en el suelo—. ¡Va a volverme loco! —y se limpió la boca con su pañuelo—. ¡Señor Hood, exijo una satisfacción!

El aludido giró sobre sí mismo.

—Como tú quieras, encanto —su blanca sonrisa volvió a relucir—. ¿A qué hora quieres que sea el duelo?

—Que sea a la madrugada —respondió muy decidido.

—Muy bien. Tus encantos son órdenes para mí, encanto —lo saludó con la mano en la cabeza.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya váyase a dormir que mañana tendrá que madrugar! —replicó fastidiado.

—Tienes razón. Mejor me voy a soñar con tus encantos. ¡Muero por volver a verte mañana! —y desapareció por la puerta de la bodega soltando una carcajada estruendosa y sarcástica.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —se quejó Christian, llevándose la mano a la cabeza—. ¡Ese hombre es incorregible!

Finalmente dio un pequeño suspiro de cansancio y también se marchó.

Oculta entre las sombras y sin que ninguno de ellos dos hubiera reparado en ella, la capitana Jacky Sparrow se reía entre dientes mientras frotaba malvadamente sus manos, cual mosca en aseo, pensando en lo mucho que podría divertirse con aquella situación.

Al día siguiente, el _Perla Negra_ navegaba tranquilamente cerca de las costas de la Caleta del Naufragio: una isla con altísimos acantilados rodeada por un bellísimo mar azul.

—¡Mantengan los ojos abiertos! —les aconsejaba el contramaestre Gibbs a sus hombres—. ¡No por nada la llaman la Isla del Naufragio! ¡Allí están la Bahía del Naufragio y la Aldea del Naufragio!

—¡Ya lo escucharon! ¡No se duerman! —exclamó Pintel, y todos volvieron a sus puestos mientras Gibbs se dedicaba a seguir al capitán Jack Sparrow en su paseo por la cubierta mientras comía un pedazo de queso.

—Aunque tenemos fama de astutos, nos falta imaginación cuando le damos nombres a las cosas —le comentó Jack un tanto decepcionado.

—Cierto.

El capitán Sparrow se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

—Un día conocí a un anciano que perdió los brazos y parte de un ojo… —le dijo un tanto pensativo.

—¿Y cómo lo llamaste?

—… Larry… —y siguió su camino un tanto contrariado al igual que su confundido contramaestre.

—¡Pequeño Billy! ¡Felices los ojos que te ven! —Jack festejó en cuanto vio al jovencito italiano abrazando a Pirata, el perro color azabache de la difunta Elena.

Lanzándole una feroz mirada, el chico se levantó y se fue rápidamente de allí, dándole la espalda con desprecio, a lo que el pirata se quedó bastante desconcertado.

Girándose un tanto tambaleante hacia Gibbs, apuntó hacia el muchacho por encima de su propio hombro y dijo:

—¿Qué le pasa a éste?

—Descubrió que usted hizo un trato con el capitán Sao Feng haciéndole entrega de las mujeres y del doctor, Jack.

El pirata enarcó la ceja y giró la cabeza hacia el muchacho que se escabullía entre los demás piratas junto con el can.

—Ahora entiendo… Pero no está enojado porque también le entregué al puerco de Seagull, ¿verdad?

—No lo creo.

—Perfecto, entonces.

—¡Maldito seas, Jack Sparrow! —se oyó gritar al iracundo capitán Barbossa. Jack puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Ahora tú también te unes al club "odiemos a Jack Sparrow"?

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, rata hedionda? ¡Quisiera saber por qué demonios tuviste que entregar también a Tia Dalma a Sao Feng! ¡No sé cómo no la vi entre las demás cuando se la llevaron! ¡No lo habría permitido!

—¡Ah! ¿Era eso? —comenzó a pasear tranquilamente por el puente, seguido por su furioso compañero y su curioso contramaestre.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¿Acaso no sabías que la necesitábamos para derrotar a Beckett?

Jack se volvió sonriente hacia Barbossa, casi pegando su rostro al de él.

—¿Y tú no sabías que Sao Feng la llevará al mismo lugar al que nosotros iremos? ¡Da lo mismo, hermano! —extendió los brazos echándose para atrás y ampliando grandemente su triunfante sonrisa.

—¡Eso lo veremos! —gruñó el capitán, haciéndolo bruscamente a un costado para seguir con su camino.

Jack y Gibbs se le quedaron mirando en silencio por algunos momentos.

—Oye, Jack —comenzó a decir el obeso pirata—. Necesitamos nueve Señores Piratas para quitarle el sello a Tia Dalma, ¿verdad?

—Sip.

Gibbs lo miró a la cara, preocupado.

—Con la capitana Jacky sumamos diez Señores Piratas.

Jack lo miró también.

—Cierto. Ése es un pequeño gran problema que pienso que no será gran un problema.

El contramaestre pestañeó un tanto confundido.

Entretanto, el furioso capitán del _Holandés Errante_, Davy Jones, subía a bordo del _Endeavour_ para reunirse con Lord Beckett, quien lo había hecho llamar con presteza ante su presencia debido a los últimos acontecimientos.

—¡No soy un perro para que puedan llamarme cuando se les antoje! —se quejó en cuanto entró al camarote del Lord, empujando sin concesiones a uno de los sirvientes, haciéndolo tambalear.

El hombrecillo calculador lo miró con frialdad.

—Al parecer sí lo es —replicó mientras tomaba tranquilamente una taza de té con una persona sentada frente a él, quien le daba la espalda a Jones mientras tomaba el té él también.

—Ambos ya se conocían, ¿no es así? —dijo Cutler, extendiendo la mano hacia el desconocido.

El invitado se volvió y le hizo un gesto de asentimiento a Davy Jones. Aquella persona no era otro que el recién rescatado William Turner.

—¡Ajá! —se rió el pirata, aproximándosele—. ¿Has vuelto para unirte a nosotros, mozo Turner?

—No a ustedes… A él —le aclaró, señalando a Beckett con la cabeza.

Se llevó la taza a los labios, pero enseguida recordó algo y se volvió hacia Jones.

—Jack Sparrow te envía saludos.

—¿Sparrow? ¡Pero él está muerto! —exclamó confundido, por lo que Will se volvió un tanto intrigado hacia el hombre de la Compañía de Indias Orientales.

—¿No le dijiste?

Por toda respuesta, Cutler prefirió guardar silencio, así que el joven ex herrero decidió ser más explícito.

—Rescatamos a Jack del fondo junto con el _Perla Negra_.

Contrariado y muy molesto por aquella malísima noticia, Jones se acercó a Beckett en busca de más revelaciones funestas.

—¿Y qué más estás ocultándome tú?

—Tengo cosas —respondió calmadamente, tomando su taza de la mesa para levantarse de la silla, dándole la espalda—. Cosas mucho más importantes… —Se volvió—. Dime… ¿Te es familiar el nombre de Calipso?

Jones se le quedó mirando de hito en hito, comenzando a balbucear inteligiblemente.

—No es una persona —logró decir al fin, dominando por fin sus sentimientos—. Es una diosa cruel que se deleita torturando hombres con sus seños y esperanzas para convertirlos en ilusiones vacías… El mundo está mejor sin ella.

—Pues nadie se ha deshecho de ella —replicó Will, tomando otro sorbo de té mientras Jones y Cutler lo miraban intrigados—. Barbossa ha convocado a La Corte de la Hermandad con el propósito de liberarla.

—¡No! ¡Eso nunca! ¡La Primera Corte prometió aprisionarla para siempre! ¡Ese fue el acuerdo!

—¿Tú estuviste ahí? —fue la inesperada pregunta del astuto Lord Beckett, quien le dirigió una mirada bastante significativa. Jones comprendió que se había descubierto solo.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir un tanto incomodado, paseando nervioso por el camarote—… Yo les dije cómo capturarla… Ella no era de fiar… Yo… Eh… No me dejó elección. Debemos actuar antes de que la liberen. ¡Ella nos destruirá a todos si lo logran!

Will se levantó lentamente de su asiento, sorprendido. Por fin había comprendido el motivo del extraño comportamiento de Davy Jones.

—La amabas… —le dijo, Jones se volvió hacia él, boquiabierto—… y después la traicionaste...

—¡Sólo fingió amarme! —replicó lleno de furia y rencor, acercándose al muchacho mientras éste tomaba otro sorbo más de té al igual que el interesado pero tranquilo Beckett—. ¡Fue ella la que me traicionó a mí!

Will se volvió, quedando frente a frente con su enemigo, desafiándolo.

—Tú le dijiste a la Primera Corte cómo aprisionarla, y para eso te arrancaste el corazón.

Furioso, el descubierto e impotente pirata le tiró la taza de la mano con un enérgico manotazo, estrellándose ésta con platillo y todo al suelo. Beckett lamentó la pérdida en silencio. Era una pieza de porcelana china magnífica.

—No juegues conmigo —le advirtió Jones.

—No he terminado —replicó terminantemente y sin temor alguno, haciendo caso omiso a su mirada asesina—. Tú liberarás a mi padre.

Se dirigió hacia Lord Beckett, muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Y tú garantizarás la libertad de Elizabeth junto con la mía —le demandó más que pidió.

—Exiges mucho, joven Turner —le dijo Cutler siempre con su tono frío y tranquilo, preguntándose para sus adentros quién demonios se creía aquel donnadie—. A cambio espero algo valioso —le advirtió con la mirada.

—Sólo hay un precio que aceptaré —los interrumpió el capitán Jones—. ¡Quiero a Calipso muerta!

William enarcó una ceja. Aquello iba a ser más fácil de lo que había creído.

—Calipso está a bordo del _Emperatriz_ —le informó sin asomo de culpa por la traición que estaba cometiendo. Jones abrió enormemente los ojos.

—¿¡Cómo dijiste! —se acercó raudamente al muchacho—. ¿¡Ella está a bordo del _Emperatriz_! ¿Entonces por qué demonios no sentí su presencia cuando los ataqué?

—¿Atacaste al _Emperatriz_? —repitió Will, palideciendo como un muerto, afligiéndose por la suerte que Elizabeth podría haber corrido durante aquel ataque—. ¿Y qué pasó con la tripulación?

—Escaparon —le contestó Beckett, lanzándole una severa mirada al capitán—. Un fallo muy grave de su parte.

Pero Jones no le prestó atención, estaba muy confundido. ¿Por qué no había sentido la presencia de Calipso cuando la tenía justo a bordo en su propio barco? Aquello era algo muy extraño… En su forma humana, ella era mucho más débil y jamás hubiera podido camuflar su presencia.

Will, tranquilizándose con la respuesta de Beckett, decidió confiar en la suerte de su prometida y siguió con el plan.

—Entonces Sao Feng dirigirá al _Emperatriz _a la Bahía del Naufragio.

—Sao Feng está muerto —Jones lo corrigió secamente—, en su lugar tienen a otro capitán.

—Eso no es problema. Estoy seguro que igual se dirigirán al mismo destino.

Cutler Beckett miró de reojo al joven, visiblemente desconfiado.

—Si ya no estás a bordo, ¿cómo piensas llevarnos hasta allá?

Jones se le abalanzó en contra del muchacho en busca de una pronta respuesta, deseando retorcerle el pescuezo si los defraudaba.

Entonces el chico sonrió confiadamente y sacó la brújula mágica que Jack le había entregado antes de lanzarlo al mar.

—¿Qué es lo que anhelas más? —le preguntó a Beckett, y éste sonrió complacido.

—Yo anhelo encontrar al pirata Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan, caballeros —los sobresaltó una inesperada voz femenina muy autoritaria.

Entonces los tres hombres se volvieron hacia la puerta y se encontraron frente a frente con la desaparecida pero muy peligrosa Isabel Jacobson.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Poco a poco avanzamos hacia el final… ¡pero aún quedan muchas cosas qué solucionar! Isabel por fin ha aparecido y Seagull y Christian van a batirse en duelo… ¿Quién ganará? Will está dispuesto a venderle su alma al diablo con tal de liberar a su padre y poner a salvo a Elizabeth (aunque ya no la considere su novia…). ¡En el capi que viene aparecerá el papá de Jacky y Jacky!**

_**Querida Yrazema: ¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo sin leerte, amiga! Por lo que veo estás bastante atareada… ¡Eres toda una mujer de armas tomar! Cómo cambia nuestras vidas en un "tris" ¿verdad? ^^ Creo que ahora por fin podré regresar al estilo romántico-gracioso ahora que Jacky y James volvieron a estar juntos en mutuo acuerdo : ) ¡Nos vemos! :D**_

_**¡Bienvenida a mi fic, **__**Moraine Ledron!: espero que siga gustándote : ) Muchísimas gracias por tu interés, tomaré en cuenta tus nombres, pero creo que sólo uno de los bebés será una niña : )**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: sip, Norrington aparece de nuevo y esta vez será la definitiva : ) y esta vez no se comportará como un fracasado… ¡ahora tiene tres grandes motivos para seguir adelante! Como ya habrás leído, Isabel por fin apareció, pero desafortunadamente te confieso que no sé si Jack y ella tendrás tiempo para… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Socializar más? XD pero eso lo veremos más adelante, después de todo, esta historia se escribe sola XD  
**_

_**Querida **__**NaYaTo: Sip, por fin Jacky y Norry están juntos, ¡y esta vez debe ser para siempre! :D ¿Así que quieres estudiar medicina? ¡Felicidades! Espero que emules al buen doctor Christian y seas tan buena como él, en todos los sentidos ; ) Si el "te amo" de Jacky te hizo chillar de felicidad, espera al último capítulo que te aseguro que encantará tanto o más que éste ^^ James se recuperará muy pronto, ya lo verás… : ) Jacky es una buenaza cuando quiere, ¿no? Y será un pan de Dios con su Norry con tal de verlo mejor, y cuando esté mejor… bueno, se divertirá como siempre con él, je XD En cuanto a Seagull y Christian… ¡se van a batir en duelo por el honor! Ya veremos cómo termina ese duelo… ¡y si finalmente el dichoso pirata logrará conmover el corazón del orgulloso doc! Seagull es un testarudo, te aseguro que no será la última vez que lo "moleste", además, creo saber cómo terminaré las historia de los dos al final, espero que te guste ^^ Je, je, je, si quieres, puedo donarte estos dos personajes para que escribas con ellos la historia que quieras… ¡Me encantaría leerla! XD Leerás más de la extraña y cómica relación entre Jacky y Norry en los pocos capis que quedan… ¡Los dos son tan testarudos! Te prometo que consideraré lo del yaoi, je XD Yo también te quiero mucho : ) ¡y las pinturas de Degás también! ¿Sabes? Se me ocurrió una historieta simpática sobre éste personaje, ya veré si puedo terminarla y publicarla ^^ Je, ni cuenta me había dado que habías puesto tu mensaje en el primer capi Xd ¡Yo también soy una despistada! XP**_

_**Querida **__**Len Dorado: ¿Así que ya estás de vacaciones? ¡Felicidades! ¿Y que ya terminaste el cole? ¡Más felicidades todavía! ¿Sabés ya lo que vas a estudiar? Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que quería estudiar cuando terminé el cole… : ( Me imagino que te fue bien en el examen… ¡Ah! Jacky tiene una manera muy peculiar de ser cariñosa… en éste capi no lo pudimos ver del todo, pero aún nos quedan varios capis más para hacerlo XD ¡Pobre Norry! XD Sí, ese Seagull es un pícaro, ¡pero ahora se batirá en duelo con Christian! ¿Qué pasará? XP James volverá a ser el de antes, (a la buena manera), y ya le tengo bien planeado su destino… :D ¿Dices un uniforme pirata? Je, je, je... ya veremos si se lo quiere poner… XD Ya leeremos lo que tía Dalma tenga qué decirle a los dos… O.O Sí, las fiestas de fin de año que vienen serán bastante difíciles, menos mal que tu mami sabe enfrentar las desgracias… ¡Hay que ser como ella! Besos y mucha fuerza, amiga ^^**_

**¿Qué qué películas ví? No muchas, según recuerdo: Los Indestructibles, Retrato de una Obsesión, Viaje al Centro de la Tierra, Yentl, etc. como ya terminó el mes de mi cumple, vuelvo a ver el anime Zenki y la novela coreana Un Deseo en las Estrellas, que dejé de verlas para ver el anime de Mujercitas. Ya terminaron mis clases de inglés y ahora me falta terminar la de Diseño Gráfico. Además, volví a mis dibujos, y esta vez espero seguir practicando hasta dibujar como lo hacía antes… ¡La práctica hace al maestro!**

**Gracias por leer : )**

**¡Nos leemos en el capi que viene!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	38. El Honor Está en Juego

**Capítulo 37: El Honor Está en Juego**

—¿Almirante… Jacobson? —inquirió Beckett, mirando extrañado a la recién llegada.

Ella no respondió inmediatamente a su pregunta, no hizo falta que lo hiciera, puesto que su sola e imponente presencia era suficiente:

La hermosa mujer llevaba una elegante casaca lila claro de corte masculino, su tricornio era del mismo color al igual que su chaleco y sus calzones. Las medias eran blancas y sus zapatos eran negros como el lazo que ataba sus largos bucles dorados. Su piel marmolea era contrastada por sus intensos ojos celestes llenos de inteligencia y determinación. Cada rasgo de su rostro era hermoso, pero éste era frío y exento de sentimientos.

Además de una pistola y una espada, también llevaba una caja larga de color azul atada con un lazo rojo.

—Mi nombre verdadero es Isabel Jacobson, Lord Beckett, usted lo sabe muy bien.

—Es verdad… —asintió.

Los tres hombres estaban tan absortos ante la belleza que tenían frente a ellos, que no lograron pronunciar ni tres palabras seguidas. Isabel aprovechó aquel atontamiento a su favor y le quitó la brújula de las manos de Will Turner.

—Como les dije hace un momento, caballeros, la mayor prioridad aquí será encontrar a Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan.

—¡Ah, no! —se quejó el capitán Davy Jones, logrando por fin salir de su desconcierto, caminando amenazante hacia ella—. ¡Las mujeres aquí no tienen voto ni capricho qué conceder!

Con un rápido movimiento, Isabel desenfundó su espada y Jones se vio obligado a detenerse cuando sintió la fría punta de aquella arma fija sobre su garganta.

—Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan consiguió la Sagrada Espada de Odín —declaró secamente.

—¡Oh! —fue lo único que dijo Cutler, poniéndose más pálido de lo que era y dejándose caer sobre una silla.

Will miraba de un lado a otro sin lograr comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿La espada de Odín? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que las cosas se están poniendo verdaderamente difíciles —respondió el comerciante.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque esa espada es tan poderosa que podría partir en dos a un navío de un solo golpe —le informó Isabel, apartando la espada del cuello de Jones.

—Eso es imposible —frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza. Ella lo atravesó con una fría mirada de advertencia que el chico no pudo evitar estremecerse de temor.

—Nada es imposible mientras exista lo posible, joven Turner —le advirtió—. ¿Acaso no fue usted el que se topó con un barco pirata llamado _Perla Negra_? ¿No fue usted el que presenció a Jack Sparrow convertido en mujer? ¿Acaso le parece imposible la existencia del _Holandés Errante_ y su monstruoso capitán?

Viéndose superado por aquella larga lista de firmes evidencias, William se dio por vencido y él también se dejó caer sobre otra silla.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, entonces? —preguntó, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, desesperado por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas y el destino incierto de sus seres queridos.

Un pesado silencio y una terrible sensación de incertidumbre gobernaron los espíritus de los tres hombres hasta que una risita de condescendencia los espabiló, volviéndolos a la realidad.

—¿De qué se ríe? —se molestó Beckett, cruzándose de brazos mientras le dirigía una terrible mirada asesina a la joven.

—Me río de la triste incompetencia de los hombres, Lord Beckett. ¡Ciertamente se dejan amedrentar tan rápido con los inconvenientes!

—¡No me parece divertido! —se quejó el capitán Jones, golpeando fuertemente con su puño la mesa.

—¿Acaso tienes un plan? —preguntó Will, siempre más cabal aunque se sintiera ofendido.

—Veo que alguien aquí tiene un poco de sentido común. —dijo Isabel, sonriéndole astutamente, luego de volvió hacia Cutler y le dijo—: Ten cuidado con este chico; es de esos que se mueven con el viento como una veleta.

—¡Oiga! —el muchacho dio un paso adelante, irritado.

—¡Basta! —Beckett lo silenció de inmediato, alzando la mano y advirtiéndole con la mirada, luego se giró hacia la mujer—. Dinos de una vez lo que pretendes, no hay tiempo para adivinanzas.

—Bien, como quieras…

Y ante la curiosidad de los otros, Isabel tiró todo lo que había en la mesa con una sola barrida de su brazo (Beckett puso cara de dolor al ver toda su porcelana rota tirada en el suelo), luego puso sobre ella la caja que llevaba consigo, desató el listón, la abrió y ante el asombro de todos, alzó ceremoniosamente una majestuosa espada envainada.

Jones, Will y Cutler se miraron entre ellos bastante confundidos.

—¿Y qué se supone que es esa espada? —quiso saber Beckett con marcado desdén.

—Esta espada, caballeros, es la famosa y mística Excalibur. La espada del legendario rey Arturo.

—¿Qué? ¡Imposible! —exclamó William.

—Ya te dije que nada es imposible mientras exista lo posible —le advirtió la Jacobson—. Esta espada ha formado parte de mi colección de antigüedades desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Jamás pensé que tendría que usarla y por eso le prometí a la Dama del Lago que nunca la utilizaría para ese fin, pero ahora que ese maldito pirata tiene la otra espada, me veo obligada a romper mi promesa y hacer uso de ella…

Dicho esto, alzó la hermosa espada sobre su cabeza y la desenvainó, deslumbrando a todos con su brillo plateado y asombrándolos con el inmenso poder que emanaba de ella, convenciéndolos así de su legitimidad como la legendaria espada del rey Arturo.

—Es… ¡magnífica! —apenas pudo decir Davy Jones. Los otros dos ni siquiera pudieron cerrar la boca por lo impresionados que estaban.

—Excalibur es la espada de la Soberanía que garantiza el triunfo en cualquier batalla. Su funda impide que su poseedor derrame su sangre en las batallas. —La bajó y les sonrió triunfalmente—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen?

Will y Jones se miraron entre ellos y luego se volvieron hacia Lord Beckett, interrogantes. Éste los miró también y finalmente se puso de pie y declaró tranquilamente mientras sorbía otro poco de té en la única taza de porcelana china que le había quedado:

—Que la batalla contra los piratas se llevará a cabo sin retraso alguno y usted obtendrá su venganza mientras nos ayude a eliminarlos a todos, señorita… Jacobson.

—Que así sea —asintió con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Al amanecer del día siguiente y con la Bahía del Naufragio como fondo, tal y como Christian y Seagull habían pactado, ambos se encontraron frente a frente para poner punto final a sus desavenencias en un duelo con armas. Pero bien pronto descubrieron que la noticia de su enfrentamiento había corrido como un reguero de pólvora por todo el _Emperatriz_, cuyos tripulantes asistieron todos a tropel para contemplar aquel combate con gran interés.

—Lo siento, pero esto es un asunto entre caballeros, no una pelea de gallos (a las cuales detesto). —Les dijo el doctor con una bonita media sonrisa.

—¿Bromea? —replicó Jacky, acercándosele con su característico andar oscilante, sonriéndole pícaramente y extendiendo los brazos—. ¡No sabe la cantidad de dinero que he recolectado con la apuesta!

—¿Apuesta? —parpadeó el perplejo doctor. Seagull simplemente se echó a reír con aquella ocurrencia.

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Basta de charla, amigos! ¡Queremos ver acción! —aplaudió la atolondrada pirata mientras caminaba hacia los demás piratas alborotados y dejaba a los dos duelistas parados en medio de la cubierta principal.

James, vestido como un civil y con la ayuda de un bastón, salió para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—No pueden hacer un duelo si no tienen un testigo, caballeros —les dijo severamente—. Me ofrezco como tal a su propósito.

—¡Pero usted debe descansar! —se quejó Christian.

—¡Nada de eso! —intervino Jacky—. Si él quiere ser testigo de ustedes, él será testigo de ustedes… Además, no necesita estar de pie, ¿no? Con que esté sentado y viéndolo todo será suficiente, ¿verdad?

El doctor Jacobson no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza, derrotado.

—¡Excelente! ¡Pues manos a la obra! Digo… ¡Manos a las armas!

Y tomó a James del brazo y lo ayudó a sentarse sobre un cajón de madera.

—Abre bien los ojos, Norry, las ganancias de las apuestas dependen de ello.

—¡Pero, Jacky! ¡Esto es un asunto muy serio! —comenzó a quejarse, pero ella lo tomó de las mejillas y lo silenció con un enérgico beso, dejándolo boquiabierto. Y mientras Jacky se inclinaba exageradamente ante un auditorio que aullaba enloquecido ante aquella muestra de amor, el rostro de James se puso tan colorado que parecía un tomate.

Seagull sonrió complacido y miró al doctor.

—¿Y qué le parece, doc? Aquellos podríamos ser nosotros dos.

—Ni lo sueñe —replicó, cortándole en seco.

—Soñar no cuesta nada.

—Claro que no, pero procure que no se convierta en una pesadilla —le sonrió maliciosamente.

El pirata torció el gesto, ¡cómo odiaba la inteligencia sarcástica de aquel hombre! Sabía que Christian era más astuto y atractivo que él y por eso su única salida era sobrepasarlo con su poca moralidad, y para eso lo necesitaba cerca, muy cerca de él…

—¿Qué armas prefiere? ¿Pistolas o espadas? —preguntó un tanto molesto.

Jacobson estuvo a punto de contestar, pero Norrington intervino.

—Como juez y testigo de este duelo, propongo lanzar una moneda para decidir quién elegirá las armas.

Y fue la atolondrada Jacky la que rápidamente le entregó una pieza de ocho para que realizara el lanzamiento, despidiéndose de él con un pícaro guiño. James se le quedó mirando un tanto perplejo, pero enseguida se volvió hacia los dos duelistas y les preguntó:

—¿Cara o cruz, caballeros?

—Cara —eligió Seagull.

—Cruz —declaró el doctor.

James se volvió hacia Jade.

—¿No existe ningún impedimento de su parte, capitana?

La chica se alzó de hombros.

—Creo que no. Es un duelo de honor y no hay nada más noble que eso.

—Bien, entonces…

—¡Papi! —gritó de repente la pequeña Alwine bañada en lágrimas, lanzándose desesperada a los brazos del doctor—. ¡No quiero que te mueras! ¡No pelees!

Entonces, el enternecido Christian se hincó y la tomó por los hombros para secarle cariñosamente las lágrimas con su pañuelo.

—No temas, mi niña, no te preocupes, no me pasará nada malo.

—Pero… —hipeó.

—Recuerda que volví para quedarme contigo para siempre y así será.

Alwine sonrió como cualquier otro niño que respondía ante la más mínima esperanza.

—¿Entonces no te pasará nada?

—Ni siquiera tendré un solo rasguño. Pero no lo lograré si no confías en mi, querida Alwine… ¿Confías en mí?

—¡Sí, papá! —exclamó, lanzándose nuevamente a sus brazos pero esta vez llena de felicidad.

Finalmente el doctor se puso de pie y le dijo con una bonita y tranquilizadora sonrisa:

—Entonces no te preocupes y ve a esperarme como una niña buena junto a tu madre, ¿sí?

—¡Sí! —asintió llena de energía y salió corriendo hacia Alrun, quien la tomó de la mano mientras vigilaba atentamente cada movimiento de aquellos dos duelistas.

—¿Así que saldrás de ésta sin un solo rasguño? ¿No es eso demasiado pretencioso? —se burló Seagull.

—Mi pretensión es darle a usted una buena lección, señor Hood.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues también esa es mi pretensión, doc, darle una bueeena lección —rebatió con una mirada tan significativa que obligó a Christian a torcer el gesto, disgustado.

—¿Están preparados, caballeros? —les preguntó James un tanto molesto por las interrupciones y las tardanzas.

—Sí, perdone la demora —se disculpó el doctor; el pirata simplemente le hizo una venia acompañada con una sonrisa burlona.

—Bien. Aquí va —y lanzó la moneda al aire, que fue seguida por los ojos de todos, dio unas cuantas vueltas y cayó pesadamente sobre la palma del que la había lanzado.

—Cruz —reveló—. Será el doctor Christian Jacobson el que escoja las armas.

—Escojo las dos armas: primero la pistola y después, si es preciso, el sable —fue la sorprendente declaración del aludido, asombrando a todo el mundo.

—La quiere hacer en grande, ¿verdad, doc? —replicó el sonriente pirata.

Christian lo miró fijamente.

—No. Lo que quiero es darte una lección para que me respetes.

—Te equivocas. Yo te daré una lección para que aprendas quién es la estrella aquí. Además, ya hemos combatido antes y conozco muy bien tus movimientos.

—No lo crea, apenas ha visto la punta del iceberg, capitán Hood.

Y allí terminó la conversación, pues los dos hombres se miraron entre ellos con gran resentimiento.

—¡Prepárense! —les ordenó Norrington en voz alta—. ¡Tomen sus posiciones! ¡El doctor Jacobson caminará hacia estribor y el capitán Hood hacia babor!

—¡Suban sus apuestas, damas y caballeros! —comenzó a gritar la atolondrada Jacky para el disgusto de James—. ¡Apuesten por el mejor! ¿Cuál de los dos ganará?

Y mientras los dos duelistas tomaban sus respectivos lugares, espalda contra espalda, con las pistolas en las manos y las espadas enfundadas, los piratas gritaban eufóricos por la apuesta y la fortuna que les sonreiría si ganaba alguno de ellos dos. Las monedas tintineaban dentro de la bolsa de Jacky que comenzaba a llenarse rápidamente. Una vez acabada aquella batahola, Norrington intervino.

—¿Ya está? —le preguntó a Jacky con tono de fastidio.

Ella se volvió dichosa hacia él.

—Ya. Y yo me quedaré con el 50 por ciento de las ganancias.

—¡¿QUÉEEE? ¡NOOOOO! —se quejaron los apostadores al escucharla, así la pirata hizo uso de sus habilidades actorales y se volvió hacia ellos con un exagerado gesto de victimismo, llevándose la mano a la frente.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que planean arrebatarle el dinero a esta pobre y delicada embarazada? ¡Pero qué insensibles! ¿Cómo podré mantener a mis bebés? ¡Qué mundo tan cruel en el que vivimos!

—Desgraciada… —murmuró la enfurecida Ana Maria, quedándose, como sus demás compañeros, con las ganas de estrangularla. Tia Dalma y Alrun simplemente sonrieron por la oportunista astucia de Jacky.

James puso los ojos en blanco y prefirió continuar con lo que más importaba.

—¿Están listos?

—Sí —asintieron al unísono los dos duelistas.

—Bien. A la cuenta de diez pasos se volverán y atacarán al otro, ¿entendido? Mucho cuidado hacia dónde disparan… ¡Comiencen!

De inmediato, cada uno comenzó a caminar bajo su propio conteo mientras escuchaban a toda la tripulación gritar a más no poder debido al gran entusiasmo que sentían al presenciar un duelo. (Olvidándose momentáneamente del dinero perdido en manos de Jacky). Ella, por su parte, seguía contando descaradamente sus ganancias recién adquiridas sobre un tonel.

Cuando llegaron a diez, todo se volvió tan silencioso como una tumba, salvo el sonido de las olas, y decenas de pares de ojos se fijaron sobre sus elegidos, quienes giraron sobre sus pies, apuntaron hacia el otro y dispararon.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Wow! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Caerá alguno de los dos heridos? ¡Lo veremos en el próximo capi! Isabel finalmente mostró su as bajo la manga para derrotar a Morgan… ¡será una buena pelea de espadas poderosas! En cuanto a la relación entre Seagull y Christian, he leído que a muchos les gusta y a pocos les disgusta, y como autora de este fic les confieso que no tengo idea de cómo va a terminar esto… Ya saben, siempre soy yo la que pone la punta del hilo, pero son mis personajes los que deciden los pasos que seguirán en la historia, porque si soy yo la que decido y no ellos, es como si no siguiera mi inspiración o no tuviera en cuenta la personalidad o los sentimientos de mis personajes… La cosa es así, qué se le va a hacer… así que les recomiendo que no esperen nada de mí, sino de ellos : )**

_**¡Bienvenida a mi fic, **__**Uzumaki Amy**__**! Y espero que te siga gustando : ) Entiendo eso de no tener tiempo de dejar review… yo misma no me hago tiempo para chatear o escribir emails o reviews… Supongo que es a causa del cansancio que me provoca la computadora : ( En fin. Mil gracias por seguir mi historia : ) En cuanto a Seagull y Christian, bueno, ya veremos qué pasa más adelante con ellos dos, ya sabes, el doc no es de esos gustos… Pero no te preocupes que Seagull es un tipo muy testarudo XD ¡Saludos desde Orán! **_

_**¡Bienvenida a mi fic, **__**WipPo! (espero que seas "ella", je XD) Me encanta tu sinceridad al contarme las veces que leíste y dejaste de leer mi historia ^^ Ya sé que no hay mucho "Love" en ella, pero es que así escribo yo, je, le doy más prioridad a la acentura, la acción y el drama… En fin… La pareja de Jacky y Norry es la preferida de la gran mayoría de mis lectores, pero también veo (con gran sorpresa) que la "supuesta" pareja entre Christian y Seagull también tiene sus fans O.O Je, je, je… Yo creo que los Jacobson tienen personalidades definidas muy Fuertes, con sus fortalezas y debilidades… ¡y admiradores! Creo que tu definición acerca de la "pareja" que forman Seagull y Christian es la más acertada de todas, en verdad ^^ En cuanto a Jacky, solo vio la oportunidad de "sacarle plata" a la gente con las apuestas, por el momento… ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Cómo me haces acordar a mí! Así soy de ansiosa y tengo que hacer o decir las cosas o si no, no puedo dormirme XD Bien, tu teoría me pareció muy acertada e ingeniosa… Podés estar segura de que la tender muy en cuenta : )  
**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ten entiendo, eres un hombre, y como tal, tienes tus gustos (que generalmente prefieren ver cosas entre mujer/mujer), pero he de calmar tus miedos y decirte que este duelo es para poner los puntos en las íes a los ímpetus del atolondrado Seagull. Christian es demasiado orgulloso como para permitirle semejante descaro por más tiempo. Será un hombre de paz, pero no es ningún… Tú ya sabes… XD James jugará un papel importante en la batalla contra Beckett, en cuanto a Jacky, ella saca más provecho económico que otra cosa de su descubrimiento XD Isabel ya tenía que aparecer porque falta poco para la batalla final, y en cuanto a ella y a Jack, bueno, no es algo seguro, pero ya veremos más adelante… ¡Suerte en la uni!  
**_

_**Querida **__**beatriz gpe: ¿Enferma de salmonela otra vez? ¡Tenés que cuidarte más! ¿Lo harás? Sos demasiado jovencita como para andar enferma de esa manera… : ( Paso a explicarte lo de Seagull: bueno… él es bisexual y no siente remordimiento alguno el muy pícaro, y como odia al doc, no le hace nada "molestarlo" XD Isabel está decidida a acabar don Morgan ¡y por fin Jacky y Norry están juntos! Ambos son diferentes personas, pero siguen siendo los mismos, je XD es medio complicado… Sí, ya tengo el nombre de los gemelos : ) No, Norry no es pirata, Beckett le hizo esa marca como castigo y para que no pudiera volver a Inglaterra… ¡allá van a despreciarlo en cuanto vean esa marca! Yo tampoco entendí mucho esa relación entre Jones y Tia Dalma, pero trataré de ponerle un cacho más de sentido en mi historia : ) Mira, está bien enamorarse, pero si eso te provoca mucho dolor, es que aún no estás lo suficientemente preparada para enamorarte en serio. Que se gusten muchos chicos a tu edad es muy normal, no te reprimas pero tampoco te metas de lleno, dale prioridad a los estudios y conviértete en una modista o diseñadora de modas. Para una mujer en estos tiempos, es mejor ser "alguien" para que nadie nos pisotee en el futuro, incluyendo a novios o esposos. Te lo digo así de crudo porque lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Tendrás tu propio dinero y no vas a tener que ponerte a pedir migajas a nadie, te lo aseguro.  
¡Mucha suerte para vos también! ¡Y trata de no preocuparte demasiado! ¡Tómate la vida con más calma! ; )**_

_**Querida **__**NaYaTo: ¡Oh! ¡Pero ahora están decididos a hacer valer sus puntos! La verdad no me esperaba que este "pareja" entre Seagull y Christian tuvieran tantos adeptos… O.O Y como tú lo dijiste, son una pareja muy difícil, sobre todo el doc… : ( Sí, la verdad es que quedan ya pocos capis y será en ellos en donde las cosas comenzarán a arreglarse entre todos los personajes, pero ya sabes, el final creo que será inolvidable :D Te juro que será algo muy raro para mí cuando ya no tenga que escribir nada más sobre esta historia… Muy extraño… XP ¡Han sido tantos años! No, no creo que Isabel se mande otra macana, ya es un poquitín diferente a lo que era antes, creo : ( Como no sé a ciencia cierta cómo terminará la relación entre Seagull y el doc, me gustaría mucho leer tu propia versión de ellos dos como pareja ^^ ¡En serio! En cuanto a mi historieta, ya tengo a los personajes dibujados, pero espero que el proyecto no quede estancado como tanto otros… ¡Ja! ¡Soy como Leonardo Da Vinci! ¡Nunca termino lo que empiezo! ¿Cuándo empezarás a estudiar medicina? Es una carrera muy difícil… : ( ¡pero noble cuando se la hace por los demás y no por el dinero que se ganará!**__**  
**_

**Las pelis que he visto son María Antonieta, El Pianista, La Reina Isabel y Juegos Siniestros y muero por ver La Reunión del Diablo. Sigo leyendo el manga YuYu Hakusho y leyendo Asesinato en el Campo de Golf. Sigo viendo el anime Zenki y la novela coreana Un Deseo en las Estrellas. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**¡Nos leemos en el capi siguiente!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	39. Cuando el Fin Justifica los Medios

**Capítulo 38: Cuando el Fin Justifica los Medios**

Todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto, hasta Alrun, quien siempre hacía gala de su tibieza. A Jacky se le cayeron las monedas de las manos y provocaron un gran estrépito sobre las tablas de la cubierta principal; Jade no podía creer lo que estaba viendo a pesar de que ella se enorgullecía de su propia habilidad con la espada.

Aquello que habían presenciado todos era de por sí increíble y digno de admirar:

Cuando Christian y Seagull se volvieron al mismo tiempo y dispararon con la misma rapidez, el primero había desenvainado el sable al instante mismo en que la bala de su contrincante iba a impactar contra su hombro izquierdo, haciendo que esta rebotara contra la hoja. Sólo le tomó un par de segundos cubrir la distancia que lo separaba de su enemigo y colocar el filo de su espada sobre la garganta de su sorprendido enemigo, quien apenas unos segundos antes, había sido rozado por bala del doctor a un costado de la cabeza.

Christian Jacobson se veía impresionante con su pose marcial. Estaba bien posado sobre la planta de sus pies separados por medio metro, con ambas manos sobre el mango de la espada a la altura de su mentón, parado al lado del pálido pirata, con la mirada concentrada hacia un punto imaginario que se encontraba delante de él.

Su concentración en la batalla era perfecta.

Seagull no podía creerlo. Todo había sido tan monstruosamente rápido que no había tenido tiempo ni de reaccionar. ¡En tan sólo tres segundos, dos veces había estado a punto de morir…! y el doctor le había perdonado la vida… dos veces en un instante…

James Norrington fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¡El doctor Christian Jacobson es el vencedor! —declaró.

Como un resorte todos reaccionaron al unísono con vítores y expresiones de sorpresa, otros, los pocos que habían apostado por el doctor, habían concurrido a Jacky para exigirle su parte en las ganancias. Ella no se negó, pero de todas maneras se las ingenió para sacarle partido a la situación y hacerse quedar más de lo que le correspondía.

El capitán Hood, impresionado y derrotado, se dejó caer sentado sobre la cubierta.

—Pero… ¿qué demonios pasó?

Christian, al escucharlo, envainó la espada y se volvió hacia él, sonriéndole amistosamente.

—Mi sobrina tiene una reputación intachable como la mejor espadachín del mundo, capitán Hood, ¿pero usted sabe quién fue la persona que le enseñó a pelear y que también viajó con ella alrededor del mundo para aprender nuevas técnicas de esgrima para ser su mejor contrincante en un combate? A diferencia de ella, mi puntería con un arma es una de las mejores del mundo.

Seagull lo miró de hito en hito y luego comenzó a reírse nerviosamente.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Es cierto! ¡Muy cierto! ¡Pero qué ingenuo fui al creer que podría derrotarlo! —Se quedó bastante pensativo, con el aspecto de todo un perdedor—… Supongo que tendré que entrenar duro para poder sobrepasarlo algún día…

—Tal vez. Pero antes de eso le pediría que fuéramos amigos y nos dejemos de tanta tontería, ¿qué le parece? —le tendió la mano con la expresión más amistosa y amable que Seagull había visto en su vida.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, ahora admiraba a aquel hombre de apariencia afable, sencilla pero dotado de una gran fortaleza interior y una gran habilidad marcial. Sí, a Seagull le gustaba tanto Isabel como Christian, pero éste último era ya muy difícil (por no decir imposible) de "convencer", así que decidió que si no podía tenerlo como él quería, lo tendría aunque sea como un amigo.

—Ok. Seremos muy buenos amigos, entonces, doc —le respondió tomando su mano mientras se ponía de pie.

—Le advierto que no me gustan ni nunca me gustarán los hombres, ¿eh? —le aclaró con un dejo de advertencia.

—¡Oh! De eso estoy muy enterado, doc —le respondió alzando las dos manos, fresco como siempre.

—Me siento alagado por su… preferencia, pero no soy de su tipo, ¿bien?

—¡Qué lástima! Pero no te olvides que también me gustan las mujeres, ¡y mucho! Podemos ir de juerga alguna vez y…

—Prefiero las relaciones serias —le sonrió, cortante. Comprendía que su idea sobre las mujeres era muy diferente a la de Seagull

—Me es muy reconfortante que ambos hayan llegado a un acuerdo —intervino Alrun, acercándose a ellos—. Realmente temí por un momento que no pudieran superar la prueba.

—¿Qué prueba? —inquirió Seagull, alarmado.

Jacky se recostó sobre el hombro de James mientras observaban detenidamente aquella escena al igual que el resto de la tripulación. Sólo Tia Dalma permanecía serena pero vigilante.

—Debían superar sus personalidades y sus prejuicios para que juntos pudieran cuidar de mi hija Alwine.

—¡¿CÓMO? ¡¿JUNTOS? —exclamaron al unísono, mirándose entre ellos muy sorprendidos.

—¿Pero por qué él? —replicó el preocupado doctor, apuntando al pirata—. ¡Es un mal ejemplo para la niña! ¡Y-y además tiene malas intenciones!

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué yo? ¡Soy un mal ejemplo para la niña y tengo malas intenciones! ¡Soy el peor de los libertinos! Ya sé que soy todo un galán, un héroe para las masas oprimidas… ¡No tengo motivos para permanecer atado a una sola persona! Por más guapa que esta sea…

Y diciendo esto, miró de soslayo al enardecido doctor. Pero la Guardiana ni siquiera se inmutó por aquellas quejas.

—Tú cuidaste a mi niña cuando ambos fueron prisioneros de ese despiadado pirata. La cuidaste tan bien como lo hizo Christian y yo decidí que ambos cuidarán de ella hasta que pueda valerse por sí misma, sólo así se verán libres de su obligación para con ella.

—Usted lo acaba de resumir muy bien, madeimoselle Alrun —intervino Christian muy molesto—: "obligación". Una obligación que usted nos impuso en contra de nuestra voluntad. No necesito tal cosa para cuidar a la pequeña, pues la quiero tanto como si fuera mi propia hija y no necesito que otro cumpla con mi misma labor.

—Se hará como yo he ordenado, doctor Jacobson —rebatió con tono frío e imperante—. Yo le he otorgado la vida y la juventud para que cumpla debidamente su cometido hasta que Alwine sea mayor, así y sólo así usted se verá liberado de su obligación y será libre de vivir su vida como se le antoje.

—¿Pero por qué tiene que ser otro hombre? ¿Por qué no una mujer?

—Porque yo y sólo yo seré la única a la que Alwine llamará "madre", ¿entendido?

—¡Oh! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Eso es una soberana estupidez! —se quejó con las manos alzadas, fastidiado.

A Alrun le centellaron los ojos con furia asesina.

—Tenga cuidado con lo que dice o la vida que le fue concedida se le quitará con la misma celeridad.

Viendo que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, Seagull intervino.

—¿Usted quiere decir que esa… "antipatía" que nos sentíamos…?

—Yo no siento antipatía por usted —aclaró Christian con su habitual serenidad. El capitán Hood lo asesinó con la mirada.

—Pues yo sí. —Se volvió hacia Alrun—. ¿Usted preparó todo esto, no? Lo tenía todo planeado desde un principio.

La Guardiana simplemente sonrió, le volvió la espalda y se fue, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Pues no crea que todo saldrá como lo planea! —le espetó Seagull, furioso—. ¡Nadie utiliza al gran capitán Seagull Hood como si fuera una marioneta!

Luego pasó descaradamente el brazo sobre los hombros del incomodado doctor y le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Entonces seremos amigos y nada más?

—¡Por supuesto! —declaró, sacándose inmediatamente el brazo de encima.

—Muy bien —asintió el otro con envidiable beneplácito y se fue tranquilamente hacia Ana María para probar suerte y seguir con su camino de "Casanova".

Para cuando encontraron el camino que los guiaría hacia la bahía del Naufragio, Seagull Hood ya había conquistado a casi toda la "gente linda" de la tripulación (incluyendo hombres), pues como su atención ya no estaba centrada únicamente en el doctor Jacobson y podía actuar a su antojo y ambición.

Mientras Tia Dalma observaba a la pequeña Alwine jugando amenamente con Christian, ésta se volvió hacia Alrun y le preguntó:

—¿Ésa era la condición a cambio de la vida del doctor? ¿Cuidar a la niña con el otro hombre hasta que ella pueda defenderse sola en la vida? Me parece muy injusto el no permitirle tener una vida normal con una mujer.

—¿Quién dijo que los dos tienen que ser necesariamente una pareja? —replicó la imperturbable elfo—. Fue la retorcida personalidad de ese pirata lo que hizo posible dar una impresión así. Aunque Christian sea capaz de cuidar a Alwine como el mejor de los padres, debo asegurarme que ella no se quede sola si algo llegara a pasarle.

—¿Entonces el capitán Seagull será una especie de "repuesto"?

—Exacto.

La pitonisa torció el gesto, disgustada. Alrun sonrió.

—No soy tan cruel como usted piensa —le dijo—. Como madre, debo hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurar el futuro de mi única hija… Además, era otra clase de precio la que el doctor debía pagar a cambio de su vida.

—Una vida que él no pidió —replicó cortante la pitonisa—. ¿Puedo saber cuál era esa condición?

La Guardiana sonrió.

—Morir cuando Alwine se enamorara de su futuro esposo —y dicho esto, se fue junto a su hija y Christian, dejando a Tia Dalma más que molesta.

—Es por eso que no confío en los seres sobrenaturales —la sobresaltó Jacky, quien había escuchado todo escondida detrás del palo mayor—. Nunca sabes el verdadero precio de lo que tienes que pagar a cambio de tu pedido…—y la miró de reojo.

—Ella y yo somos personas muy diferentes —replicó ofendida y se marchó.

Jacky se le quedó mirando y dijo:

—Claro. Una es blanca y la otra es negra.

Como el capitán Sao Feng le había enseñado todo lo necesario a su hija Jade, ella no tuvo la necesidad de que nadie la guiara hacia la guarida de los Señores piratas. Llena de confianza como siempre, la chica guió al _Emperatriz_ por una oscura y estrecha cueva secreta cuyo nombre era "La Garganta del Diablo" y llevaba directamente hacia la Caleta del Naufragio que estaba ubicada en el centro de la isla. Ésta era de origen volcánico, pero su volcán ya se había extinguido bajo las aguas hacía ya miles de años dejando en su lugar la tan buscada bahía.

Cuando por fin terminaron de atravesar la gruta, grande fue el asombro de todos al encontrarse con cientos y cientos de barcos piratas que se amontonaban alrededor de una enorme torre artificial hecha con los restos de cientos de barcos de cuyos pisos se podían divisar las luces de las farolas y grandes fumarolas grises. Allí era en donde la Corte de la Hermandad debía reunirse tras el llamado de Barbossa.

—¡Son cientos de barcos! —exclamó el asombrado Su Shi, quien junto a la demás tripulación, se encontraba parado junto a la balaustrada, observándolo todo, atónitos.

—Creo que no ha habido una reunión así desde los tiempos de mi padre —opinó Jade.

—Y a todos les debo dinero… —comentó Jacky por lo bajo, frunciendo la boca con preocupación. Norrington la miró reprobadoramente.

—Bueno, ganaste mucho dinero con las apuestas. ¿Por qué no pagas tus deudas con eso?

Jacky se volvió hacia él muy ofendida, con los brazos en jarra.

—¡Blasfemo! ¡Ese dinero será para mis pequeños renacuajos! —luego pensó con una sonrisita picaresca—. "… Cuando ya no esté con la panza, pienso embriagarme con ron hasta las orejas con este dinero…".

—¿Hace cuánto que eres una mujer? —Le preguntó James de improviso—. ¿Un año? ¿En un año te metiste en deudas hasta el cuello con estos… hombres?

—¿Un año? ¿Mujer? ¡Pero claro! ¡Eres un genio, Norry! —y se lanzó encima de él para besarlo efusivamente en la boca (y de paso apretarle el trasero)—. ¡Es Jack el que le debe a todos, no yo! —y volvió a besarlo.

—¡M-mira, Jacky! ¿No es ése el _Perla Negra_? —le avisó mientras trataba de sacársela de encima pues no le gustaba aquellas demostraciones de cariño en público.

Como un trompo la pirata se volvió, olvidándose momentáneamente de él.

—¡Mi _Perla Negra_! ¡Al fin! —exclamó llena de emoción.

James suspiró aliviado, pero Tia Dalma no podía compartir su alivio, puesto que sabía que una vez que pusiera los pies sobre aquella extraña edificación, abandonaría su existencia como ser mortal.

—Ya no podrás protegerme en este lugar, Guardiana Sagrada —le dijo a Alrun mientras miraba fijamente hacia el puerto en donde pronto desembarcarían.

—No permitiré que le pongan las manos encima, diosa Calipso —rebatió fría pero decidida.

La pitonisa la miró severamente.

—Es mi destino —le espetó—. Ya no puedes intervenir en lo que está escrito, ya lo sabes. Además, te ordeno que no intervengas en esto.

Si la elfo estaba furiosa, supo disimularlo muy bien bajo su impasible semblante.

—Será como usted lo desee, diosa Calipso.

Unos minutos después, toda la tripulación del _Emperatriz_ descendía por la tabla para dirigirse hacia el interior del edificio, pero antes de entrar en él se encontraron con el capitán Barbossa y el resto de la tripulación, esperándolos.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Ya era hora de que aparecieran! —les dijo Hector, caminando hacia ellos—… ¿En dónde está el capitán Sao feng?

—Murió —le contestó la joven Jade, encabezando orgullosamente la comitiva—. Ahora yo soy la capitana del _Emperatriz_, la ama de Singapur y la nueva Señora pirata.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Tú eres todo eso, chicuela? ¿No es demasiado para una niña torpe como tú?

—¡Yo no soy torpe! —se quejó, caminando hacia él con paso decidido pero con tan mala fortuna que tropezó con el perro Pirata (que había corrido entusiasmado a los brazos de la pequeña Alwine) y cayó de cara al suelo.

Avergonzados, sus subordinados no pudieron hacer otro cosa que llevarse la mano a la cabeza.

Barbossa sonrió y le tendió la mano.

—Me alegra que estés bien, pequeña sabandija oriental.

La avergonzada niña se le quedó mirando un momento y finalmente aceptó la mano del pirata y se puso de pie para comenzar a sacudirse el polvo de la ropa con las manos, muda como una tumba pero colorada como un tomate.

—¡Jacky! —gritó Jack a viva voz, apareciendo de entre sus hombres, extendiendo los brazos cuan largos eran para correr hacia ella con su modo exagerado de siempre.

—¡Jack! —gritó ella también, ensordeciendo a James y extendiendo los brazos, corriendo aparatosamente al encuentro de su "hermano".

Los dos piratas, que antes habían sido uno sólo, se abrazaron con gran entusiasmo, demasiado...

—¡EY! ¡NO TOQUES AHÍ! —gritaron al unísono, separándose de repente y mirándose de reojo, recelosos.

Hector Barbossa no pudo hacer otra cosa que negar con la cabeza y soltar un bufido de fastidio. Entonces, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de James.

—¿Qué hace ese sucio cerdo inglés en este lugar? —gritó, desenvainando enfurecido la espada.

—Tranquilo, especie de chivo del monte, éste está aquí para darnos una mano y vengarse de Beckett… Además de servirme como semental —agregó la atolondrada pirata.

—¡Oh! Si lo pones así… ¡Je, je, je…! —Barbossa se rió con tono lujurioso mientras envainaba la espada y miraba burlonamente al avergonzado Norrington.

—Veo que tienes algo más qué tocar, hermanita… —le dijo Jack, mirando maliciosamente hacia James Norrington, ruborizándolo hasta las raíces del cabello—. Te felicito. Es un excelente espécimen, exceptuándome a mí, claro.

—Eso es incluyéndote a ti también, hermanito —volvió orgullosa su mirada hacia el oficial—. ¡Lástima que aún no puedo divertirme con él como quisiera! El pobre casi se muere al ayudarnos a escapar de las desagradables pinzas de Davy Jones… Ahora está un poco delicado, pero ya verás cuando se recupere… ya lo verás… —y comenzó a reírse macabra y estrepitosamente, uniéndose luego su hermano, dejando al pobre de Norrington muy preocupado y asustado. Pero pronto se olvidó se sus preocupaciones cuando vio aparecer a Billy de entre la tripulación del _Perla Negra_.

—Mi querido muchacho… —dijo en un susurro, extendiendo los brazos para recibirlo.

Al muchachito italiano se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y su boca comenzó a temblar, ¡había llegado a pensar que jamás lo volvería a ver! Cerrando los puños con fuerza, se obligó a sí mismo a dominarse y caminó como un verdadero hombrecito hacia su tutor y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente como si fueran padre e hijo.

Alwine, felicísima por su amiguito, apretó con más fuerza la mano de Christian, como si quisiera darle a entender que ella también lo quería de la misma manera a pesar de que no era su verdadero padre. A Alrun no le pasó desapercibido aquella muestra de cariño y sonrió complacida.

—¿En dónde está Will? —intervino Elizabeth, deteniéndose frente al capitán Sparrow y su gente.

—Él nos traicionó, pequeña embustera —el pirata le respondió sin preocuparse por ocultar el desprecio que aún le sentía—. El muy pícaro le estaba mostrando el camino de los ladrillos amarillos a Beckett y yo decidí mandarlo a nadar un rato.

La joven Swann se quedó perpleja, ¿por qué su prometido había hecho algo así? ¿Qué había pasado con el joven justiciero e idealista del cual ella se había enamorado?

—Él… ¿estará bien?

—¡Pues, claro, mi despreciable traidorcilla! —le puso el brazo sobre sus esbeltos hombros—. ¡Yerba mala nunca muerte, cariñito! Tú y yo somos la prueba, _savvy?_

—Gracias, Jack —replicó molesta, sacándose de encima el poco apreciado brazo.

—De nada. Estoy siempre bajo tu vestido —y le hizo una venia.

—¡Uf! ¡Pero qué idiota eres! —se quejó, dando un taconazo al suelo.

—¡Bien! ¡Basta ya de tanto encuentro emotivo y sentimentalismos baratos! —declaró el capitán Barbossa—. ¿En dónde está Tia Dalma?

Alrun cerró los puños con fuerza al escucharlo y apretó los dientes para contener su furia. Como sirviente de los dioses, era su deber defenderlos, pero Calipso le había prohibido hacerlo y debía obedecerla aunque lo le gustara.

—Aquí estoy, Barbossa. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —respondió la aludida, abriéndose paso entre los piratas chinos, enfrentando al que la había llamado.

El pirata se acercó a ella, haciendo a un lado bruscamente a la joven Jade.

—No te hagas la desentendida, Tia Dalma, con que tengamos dos que se hagan los tontos es suficiente —Jack y Jacky se miraron entre ellos, sintiéndose aludidos por las palabras de Barbossa—. Tú sabes por qué estás aquí.

—Barbossa —sonrió burlonamente—, ¿no sería mejor dar la orden a los hombres de ir a las armas? Toda la Hermandad está reunida en este lugar, los puedes forzar a hacer lo que quieras.

—Lo que no quiero es hacer el tonto, y lo que me estás sugiriendo es hacer lo más tonto de lo tonto. Estás hablando conmigo, no con los hermanitos Sparrow.

—… Y dale con lo mismo… —murmuró Jack, fastidiado.

—Nunca reniego de un pacto que haya hecho —Hector siguió hablando—. El fin quedó acordado y puedo decidir los medios…

Quiso tocarle la mejilla, pero la ofendida pitonisa le atrapó la mano, furiosa.

—Cuidado, Barbossa —le advirtió, atravesándolo con sus profundos ojos negros—No te olvides que debido a _mi_ poder has regresado de entre los muertos… ¿Entiendes lo que significa si me fallas? —y diciendo esto, hizo que la mano del pirata se volviera huesuda y seca como la de un cadáver para el horror de éste, luego lo soltó con desprecio e intentó retirarse, pero el furioso capitán Barbossa la tomó del brazo y la regresó ante él.

—¡Y tú no olvides por qué me reviviste y por qué tuve que rescatar a Jack de su merecido destino! —le dijo—. ¡Nueve Señores piratas te aprisionaron en el pasado, Calipso, y se necesitan no menos de nueve para liberarte! Hasta entonces, ¡no aceparé órdenes de tu parte! ¡Maestres Pintel y Ragetty! —llamó, y los dos hombres acudieron rápidamente hacia él—. Escolten a este… "esperpento" a la prisión

—Por aquí, esperpento —le dijo Pintel con el mismo tono de desprecio que su capitán, tomándola del brazo, pero ella se desasió de inmediato y le lanzó una terrible mirada de desprecio a Barbossa antes de marcharse con sus carceleros.

La encolerizada Guardiana, al presenciar el vergonzoso mal trato al que era sometida la diosa, comenzó a formar silenciosamente una bola de poder en la palma de su mano para eliminar a los infieles, pero una mirada advertencia por parte de Tia Dalma la hizo claudicar en sus intenciones, dejándola muy frustrada.

La mayoría de los presentes podían entender la razón por la que la pitonisa era llevada a prisión, pero para James, Christian, Elizabeth, Seagull y Jade, no tenían idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo ni lo que pasaría a continuación.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Y entramos de lleno a la reunión de los piratas! Ahora sí que aparecerá Teague Sparrow : ) ¿Qué dirá cuando sepa que ahora tiene una hija? ¿Y que está embarazada de un oficial inglés? ¡Muy pronto lo sabremos! XD Al final, Seagul y Christian quedaron como amigos/enemigos… bajo las caprichosas decisiones de Alrun… Pero… ¿Se dará todo como Alrun quiere que sea? ¡Ya lo veremos! ¡Ah! Y para las que querían y no querían que el doc y Seagull fueran pareja, sólo les diré que en el epílogo tendrán su respuesta :D**

_**Querida Kanaid Black: y sí, si uno lo piensa bien, ¡Jacky es una yaoista! XD Como habrás leído, el duelo fue corto porque el doc es muy ágil e inteligente en la pelea, es muy difícil ganarle, la verdad… Pero… ¡igual tendrá que permanecer junto con Seagul!**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: mira, yo no creo estar tan ocupada como vos y todo eso, pero te cuento mi secreto ^^: la verdad es que me hago la costumbre de escribir una página por noche y en seis o siete días tengo el capi listo : ) ¡Pero nunca falta la noche en que fallo! XD Como dijiste, el doc es un caballero y así terminó el duelo; en cuanto a Seagull… es un mujeriego, pero también es un pervertido XD ¿por qué crees que los Sparrow no lo soportan? XD Pero Jacobson es TODO un hombre hecho y derecho, y lo único que puede hacer es mantener cortésmente a Seagull a raya…  
Sí, Isabel sigue siendo la misma pero diferente a la vez, es como la Isabel que conocimos al principio porque por fin logró dominar su violencia interior… Muchos de mis personajes cambiaron un poco su forma de ser, pero no sé si ella lo logrará al final : ( ¡Un beso para vos también!**_

_**Querida **__**Barby Uzumaki**__**: si te soy soncera, ¡me matáste de risa con tu comentario! XD ¡Ja, ja, ja! En fin… : ) ahora me salió más largo ; )No pasó gran cosa en el duelo, salvo que Seagull le tiene ahora un verdadero respeto al doctor, pero… eso no significa que no seguirá fastidiándolo, ¿no? XD**_

**He visto varias pelis ahora: Hostal, Perfume, Búsqueda Implacable, María Antonieta, Duro de Matar, Mi Pobre Angelito 2 y Lucy. Sigo leyendo el manga YuYu Hakusho y la novela Asesinato en el Campo de Golf. Sigo viendo el anime Zenki y la novela coreana Un Deseo en las Estrellas. Hoy me perdí de ver el delante de la cuarta peli de Piratas del Caribe… No sé cómo será, pero espero que sea tan linda como la primera, que fue la que más me gustó de todas. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capi!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**


	40. La Reunión de los Señores Piratas

**Capítulo 39: La Reunión de los Señores Piratas**

En un gran salón iluminado por enormes candelabros colgados del techo, una buena cantidad de piratas se había reunido en presencia de los nueve Señores Piratas que se encontraban sentados alrededor de una larga mesa de madera bien provista de ron.

Estos nueve Señores Piratas eran los siguientes: el capitán Barbossa, el capitán Jack Sparrow, la capitana Jade, Sri Sumbhajee del Océano Índico, la señora Ching del Océano Pacífico, Ammand el corsario de la costa Barbaria, el capitán Villanueva de España, el capitán Chevalle de la aristocracia francesa y el caballero Jocard, un esclavo convertido en pirata.

Mientras, como tantos otros de menor importancia, Elizabeth, Jacky, James, Billy y Seagull se encontraban mirándolo todo desde un rincón del mohoso y apestoso salón.

Norrington frunció la boca, disgustado. Como defensor de la ley y cazador de piratas, no le gustaba ni pizca aquella reunión ni lo que seguramente tenían planeado hacer… ¡Lo que hubiera dado por poder apresarlos!

Puesto que nadie paraba de hablar, gritar o reír estruendosamente, Hector Barbossa se vio obligado a llamarles la atención golpeando fuertemente la mesa con un eslabón.

—¡Como aquel que realizó la convocatoria —comenzó a decir en voz alta—, doy inicio a la cuarta corte de la Hermandad, presidiéndola como tal!

Ante aquella introducción, sus compañeros los piratas respondieron guardaron silencio y se reacomodaron en sus respectivas sillas, entonces Hector le hizo una señal a Ragetty y éste se le acercó prontamente.

—Para confirmar su señoría y su derecho a ser escuchados, presenten ahora sus piezas de ocho, mis buenos capitanes —declaró Barbossa con grandilocuencia.

Y así, cada Señor pirata dejó caer su "pieza de ocho" en una bandeja que Ragetty iba pasando por cada uno de ellos, recogiendo de esa manera un surtido muy variado de "piezas de ocho": un pequeño cuerno, una carta amarilla, el cuello de una botella rota, una navaja de afeitar oxidada, unos anteojos, una pequeña y vieja copa de metal, etc.

—¡No son piezas de ocho, son pedazos de basura! ¿Pero qué farsa es ésta? —exclamó James, sorprendido.

—La idea original era usar nueve piezas de ocho para capturarla —le explicó Jacky al oído—, pero resultó que nadie llevaba ni una triste moneda.

—¡Entonces usen otro nombre! —se quejó, volviéndose hacia ella.

—¿Cuál? —sonrió—. ¿"Nueve piezas de lo que sea que tuviéramos ahí y a la mano"? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Eso suena muy pirata, mi querido Norry! ¡Muy ingenioso!

—¡Oh! ¡No te burles de mí! —se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

Jack, el verlo en ese estado, no pudo evitar sentirse dichosa y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza y propinarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¡Jacky! ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Estamos en público! —quiso desembarazarse, pero ella seguía tercamente aferrada a él.

—¡Mi querido Norry! ¡Me encanta verte así de molesto! —fue la poco descriptiva respuesta. Al verlo comportarse como antes, le quitaba un gran peso de encima y no podía evitar demostrarle su felicidad.

Entretanto, la recolección de las piezas de ocho seguía su curso y ahora le tocó el turno al capitán Hector Barbossa.

—Maestre Ragetty, le suplico… —Barbossa extendió la mano en cuanto su subordinado se detuvo a su lado con la vendeja en sus manos.

—Desde que me lo dio, juro que lo mantuve a salvo —le respondió con una mezcla de nerviosismo y timidez.

—Sí, los supuse… ¡Y ahora lo quiero de vuelta! —replicó exasperado, dándole un buen palmazo en la nuca que hizo que el ojo de madera se saliera de su órbita y cayera sobre su mano, echándola luego dentro de la bandeja.

—¡Sparrow! ¡Te toca a ti!—grito de repente el capitán Villanueva con su potente voz. Obviamente Jack Sparrow no le era de su agrado.

Todos se volvieron hacia el mencionado pirata, esperando que ejecutara con lo pedido.

Como a Jack nunca le había gustado esa clase de reuniones (y también porque le debía dinero a todos ellos), él se encontraba parado al lado de un enorme globo terráqueo en donde los Señores piratas habían clavado sus espadas, tratando de mantenerse al margen.

Después de tocar levemente la moneda que llevaba colgada de la bandana, se acercó a ellos con su característico andar oscilante.

—Primeramente notarán que un Señor pirata no está y la verdad es que tengo la intención de esperar hasta que la chiquilla se explique.

—¿"Chiquilla"? ¿Cuál "chiquilla"? —preguntó Villanueva, mirando de un lado a otro hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron sobre incomodada Jade—. Yo sólo veo a ese muchachuelo, no a una chiquilla.

—¿Y qué fue lo que dije? —insistió Jack, alzándose de hombros, fue entonces cuando sus compañeros finalmente comprendieron el mensaje y se volvieron sorprendidos hacia ella.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó la señora Ching, poniéndose de pie muy molesta—. ¿Quién eres tú mocosa y por qué tomaste el lugar de Sao Feng?

—Sao Feng, mi padre, está muerto, lo mató el _Holandés Errante_. —Jade le respondió de inmediato con el orgullo y la seriedad que la caracterizaba, provocando un gran murmullo entre los presentes.

Semejante revelación no pudo hacer otra cosa más que alterar a todo el mundo, contorsionándose y balbuciendo nerviosamente. Jade continuó con su declaración, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Escuchen! ¡Escúchenme! —exigió la joven, alzando la voz para ser atendida—. El enemigo conoce nuestra ubicación. Jones está siendo comandado por Lord Beckett y se dirigen hacia acá con la intención de acabar con nuestras vidas.

—¡¿Quién lo ha divulgado? —exigió saber el caballero Jocard, poniéndose de pie, mirando nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

—¡Ninguno de los que están presentes! —declaró Barbossa.

James Norrington, al escucharlo, enarcó una ceja y se volvió hacia Jacky.

—¿En dónde está el joven Turner?

—No está presente —le respondió con un marcado doble sentido, preocupándolo, entonces se volvió hacia Elizabeth y la encontró tristemente cabizbaja.

—Elizabeth… —murmuró afligido. Algo malo había pasado entre ella y su prometido mientras él estuvo ausente.

Ajenos a esas menudencias, los piratas seguían compenetrados en sus propios problemas.

—¿Cómo nos encontraron? Eso y no importa —explicó el capitán Barbossa tratando de tranquilizar a sus compañeros—. La duda es qué vamos a hacer nosotros ahora que lo han hecho.

—¡Pues hay que pelear! —declaró la decidida hija de Sao Feng, golpeando la mesa con su puño para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, pero no logró impresionar a nadie, puesto que todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas por aquella increíble ocurrencia, incluso Jack se rió pero sólo para unirse a la mayoría. Sólo ella y Barbossa no se estaban riendo, miraban consternados aquella escena.

—La Bahía del Naufragio es una fortaleza —dijo la señora Ching—. ¡Una bien abastecida fortaleza! ¡No hace falta pelear cuando ellos nunca lograrán entrar!

Los demás Señores piratas la secundaron, complacidos con ésa opción nada arriesgada.

—Hay una tercera opción —les reveló el capitán Barbossa y todos se volvieron hacia él.

Siendo nuevamente el centro de la atención, el pirata comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa, haciendo uso de su habilidad para la oratoria.

—En otra era, en este mismo punto, la Primera Corte capturó a la diosa del océano convirtiéndola en humana —Todos asintieron—. ¡Eso fue un error muy grande! —negó con la cabeza. Todos se le quedaron mirando—. Tomamos el océano para nosotros, ¡sí! ¡Pero abrimos la puerta a Beckett y su gente! Hubo una vez en que el domino del océano no venía de pactos con criaturas retorcidas, sino del sudor de nuestra frente y la fuerza de nuestra espalda, ¡y ustedes saben que no miento!

Tanto Jade como James se quedaron sinceramente impresionados con aquel discurso lleno de intensidad discurso.

—¡Debió haber ingresado a la política! —opinó Norrington.

—Tienes razón, Norry —asintió Jacky, sentada a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas, abrazada a su cuello—. ¡Es un mentiroso de primera!

—¿Estás muy cómoda ahí? —le preguntó con sarcasmo.

—¡Comodísima! —declaró la incorregible, afirmando su mejilla con la de él, sonrojándolo. Billy, Elizabeth y Seagull los miraron con gran ternura.

Entretanto, el capitán Barbossa caminó de regreso a su puesto, al lado de Jade.

—¡Caballeros…! Señoritas… —le hizo una leve reverencia a la niña—. Les propongo que liberemos a Calipso —fue la inesperada petición.

Para la decepción de Hector, unos segundos después de un profundo silencio, todos los presentes soltaron grandes exclamaciones de desaprobación ante aquella idea inconcebible.

—¡Está loco! ¡Cállenlo! —exigió Ammad, indignado.

—¡Córtenle la lengua! —vociferó Jocard.

—¡Córtenle la lengua y denle un tiro a la lengua! —lo secundó Jack con gran énfasis, pero la mirada del aludido lo hizo cambiar de opinión rápidamente—. Eh… Sólo recórtenle la barba…

—¡Mi padre estaría de acuerdo con Barbossa! —declaró la capitana Jade.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Hector, agradecido por el apoyo de la niña.

—¡Calipso era enemiga nuestra! —replicó Jocard—. ¡Y si la liberamos lo sería de nuevo!

—Y dudo que su humor sería mejor… —opinó el capitán francés.

—¡Yo estaría de acuerdo con Sao Feng! —declaró el decidido Villanueva, colocando su mosquete sobre la mesa en señal de asentimiento y amenaza—. ¡Hay que soltar a Calipso!

—¡Ella es una amenaza, español ignorante! —replicó Chevalle, molesto.

—¡Lo reto a usted, caballero! —exigió el español, apuntándole con el arma, pero francés le dio un cachetazo justo a tiempo y el tiro fue disparado hacia arriba.

Aquello fue el detonante que impulsó a todos pelear contra todos, vociferando, dando golpes de puño y patadas, rompiendo botellas sobre las cabezas de sus contrincantes y lanzándose unos encima de otros, mordisqueándose como perros rabiosos. Muy pocos no se unieron a aquella verdadera batahola: Jack, Barbossa, Jade y sus tripulaciones, quienes contemplaban atónitos aquella insólita y lamentable escena.

—¡Bah! ¡Piratas! ¿Qué más se podía esperar de ellos? —se quejó James con tan marcado tono de desprecio que Jacky no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida, pero ella no podía quejarse del todo puesto que aquel desastre sólo le daba la razón a él.

—Esto está muy mal —opinó Seagull, mirando muy preocupado todo aquel lío—. Si no hay unión entre los Señores piratas, de seguro Beckett nos destruirá.

Jack y compañía también estaban comentando el mismo asunto en la mesa de reunión.

—Es como un circo… —dijo Jade, decepcionada.

—Así es la política —le respondió Jack.

—Mientras, el enemigo nos pisa los talones —replicó enfadada.

—Tal vez lo tenemos ya en casa —fue la alarmante declaración del fastidiado Hector.

¡Y cuanta razón tenía Barbossa! Sin que nadie lo advirtiera, la encarcelada Tia Dalma tuvo una inesperada visita de una persona que había sido muy importante en su pasado y que ahora era su más acérrimo enemigo: el capitán del _Holandés Errante_, Davy Jones.

La apesadumbrada pitonisa se encontraba prisionera a bordo del _Perla Negra_, escuchando la hermosa pero triste melodía que emitía la diminuta cajita musical que llevaba en su plateado colgante. Cuando la cerró, pronto se escuchó la misma melodía, sólo que ésta provenía de otra persona. Sorprendida, se puso de pie y se aferró en los barrotes, divisando una brumosa figura a lo lejos.

—¡Mi dulce capitán! —exclamó llena de felicidad—. ¡Has vuelto por mí!

—¿Ya me esperabas? —le preguntó, deteniéndose en la penumbra, con la cajita musical en uno de sus tentáculos.

—¡Esto es una horrible tortura! —le confesó con enojo, señalándose a sí misma con ambas manos—. ¡Atrapada en esta… única forma! —Luego agregó con tristeza— Alejada del mar y de todo lo que amo… De ti…

Pero Jones parecía estar muy lejos de sentir compasión por su antiguo amor, y así se lo hizo saber cuando se acercó a ella para mostrarse ente la luz como el monstruo que era ahora.

—Diez años cumplí con la orden que me diste —se quejó—. Diez años custodié las almas que morían en el océano… Y por fin, cuando llegó el momento de estar juntos, ya no te encontré —la acusó, cerrando la cajita de golpe, furioso—. ¡¿Por qué no me esperaste?

Con el corazón destrozado, la mujer alzó la vista con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—… Es mi naturaleza —fue su sincera respuesta—. De ser yo diferente, ¿crees que me hubieras amado?

Rabioso, le volvió el rostro y se apartó de ella.

—Yo ya no te amo —replicó, dándole la espalda, pero ella no se dio por vencida.

—Has sido muchas cosas, Davy Jones, pero jamás fuiste cruel —le confesó entre decepcionada y molesta—. ¡Has corrompido tu propósito! …al igual que tu alma, ¡y ocultaste lo que siempre debió ser mío! —extendió la mano hacia el pecho del monstruoso pirata falto de corazón, tocándolo.

Entonces, con aquel simple contacto, Davy Jones volvió a ser el mismo ser humano que había sido antes, dejándolo atónito.

La pitonisa sonrió complacida, él seguía siendo el mismo hombre apuesto al que había conocido.

Atónito, Jones se estremeció al sentir la mano de Tia Dalma sobre su rostro.

—¡Calipso…! —exclamó, toando él también el rostro de la mujer que tanto había amado.

—Dejaré mi prisión —le contó ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—, y cuando sea libre te daré mi corazón. ¡Siempre vamos a estar juntos! … ¡Tan sólo si tuvieras un corazón que darme…! —se lamentó, retirando su mano.

Pero aquel lamento no hizo más que enfurecer al pirata, quien volvió a convertirse en un monstruo, atrapando a la pitonisa por el cuello, y fue entonces cuando Alrun apareció de entre las sombras, un aura blanca la rodeaba por completo, su fría mirada luminosa era como la de un tigre a punto de atacar y en su mano había formado una esfera resplandeciente de poder.

—¡Suéltala! —exigió con una voz extraña pero tajante.

—¡No! —Calipso alzó la mano para detenerla. La guardiana, furiosa, no tuvo otra alternativa que detenerse, pero aún así se quedó allí, apartada de ellos pero lista para entrar en acción si era necesario.

La pitonisa volvió su atención hacia Jones

—¿Entonces para qué has venido a verme? —quiso saber al comprender que ya nada volvería a ser como antes entre ellos dos.

Molesto, Jones la soltó, pero al no pudo sacar su enorme pinza a través de los barrotes, los traspasó como si fuera un fantasma, quedando frente a frente con la inquietada Tia Dalma.

—¿Cuál es el destino has planeado para tus captores? —le preguntó al fin.

—¡Oh, la Hermandad! —exclamó llena de rencor, caminando hacia los barras para aferrarse a ellas, dándose la espalda de Jones—. Lo último que todos verán en esta vida, ¡es de la crueldad de la que soy capaz!

Davy Jones suspiró amargamente y se dirigió hacia el casco de la nave.

—¿Y que hay de tu destino, Davy Jones? —le preguntó de improviso la preocupada pitonisa, volviéndose hacia él.

Él se detuvo y la miró de soslayo.

—… Mi corazón siempre será tuyo… —le respondió con derrotada tristeza y Tia Dalma sonrió complacida, volviéndole la espalda mientras él desaparecía a través del casco.

Alrun se acercó a ella con su andar etéreo y majestuoso, casi como un espíritu irreal.

—¿Está bien que juegue así con él?

—¿Acaso tú no haces lo mismo con ellos? —replicó la diosa.

—Yo no juego con los sentimientos de los que amo y los que me aman —rebatió indignada.

Tia Dalma sonrió.

—Bueno, ésa es la diferencia entre los que son dioses y los que no lo son.

Alrun torció el gesto, disgustada.

—¿Te vengarás de todos ellos?

—No, de todos no —respondió pensativa a la vez que parecía que ya saboreaba el momento—, sólo de la Hermandad… —La miró fijamente—. ¿O es que temes que mi ira caiga sobre tu hija y sus protectores?

La guardiana sagrada no respondió, pero le mantuvo la mirada. Tia Dalma sonrió.

—¿Qué harás si lo hago?

—Te detendré —fue la determinante respuesta de la elfo.

La pitonisa rió divertida.

—¿Crees que podrás derrotar a una diosa?

—Si un grupo de mortales logró encerrarte en el cuerpo de una humana, ¿por qué yo no podría hacerlo?

Ante aquella alarmante réplica, Calipso se puso muy seria y su semblante se oscureció aún más.

—¿Acaso eres capaz de hacer algo así? —le preguntó con voz sibilante.

—Si con eso logro salvar la vida de mi hija; sí, sí lo haré —le respondió sin asomo de duda.

—Bien, eso lo veremos… —dijo la otra, apretando los barrotes con sus manos, furiosa.

Mientras tanto, Christian y Alwine se encontraban en el pasillo de la bodega esperando a que Alrun regresara. La niña se encontraba jugando con su perro Pirata, ignorando la alarmante conversación entre su madre y Tia Dalma, Christian, en cambio, se encontraba muy preocupado mientras observaba jugar a la niña… ¿Cómo iba a terminar todo aquel embrollo? Intuía que la batalla no iba a ser sólo entre los piratas y la Compañía de las Indias Orientales, sino que el enfrentamiento iba a ser también entre grandes poderes capaces de destruir el mundo civilizado.

Entretanto, la pelea entre los miembros de la Hermandad continuaba sin interrupciones hasta que el capitán Barbossa se vio obligado a subir a la mesa para disparar su mosquete al aire, logrando que todos se detuvieran.

—¡La Primera Corte aprisionó a Calipso! —exclamó—. ¡Nosotros debemos liberarla y en señal de gratitud ella nos podrá otorgar favores!

Jack se inclinó sobre la mesa para observar el par de eslabones que Hector aún mantenía colgando de su mano, señal de su liderazgo en la reunión.

—¿Qué favores? ¿Tus favores? —le replicó con desconfianza, enderezándose mientras Barbossa revolvía los ojos fastidiado y bajaba de la mesa—. Una promesa muy engañosa, diría yo.

—Si tienes una mejor alternativa, habla, te escucho —Hector le propuso con sarcasmo.

—Calamares —fue la extraña respuesta—. ¿Eh? ¡Así es, amigos! No olviden a los adorables calamares —comenzó a caminar cómodamente entre los piratas, muy seguro de sus confusas palabras y deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para mirarlos fijamente a la cara—. Son simpáticas criaturitas… Enciérrenlos juntos y se devoran entre ellos, es su naturaleza… humana, ¿sí? O… acuática —se inclinó sobre la señora Ching, posando las manos sobre sus hombros—. ¡Oh, sí! Podríamos encerrarnos con provisiones y armas y en un mes estaríamos muertos —se volvió hacia otro pirata—. Un final muy lúgubre, ¿no lo creen? —Siguió su camino tranquilamente hasta toparse frente a un enorme hombre que esquivó prontamente—, o hacer lo que mi astuto colega sugiere ingenuamente: Liberar a Calipso. ¡Roguemos que ella nos tenga piedad! —se inclinó hacia el compañero del capitán español—. Que yo lo dudo… —siguió caminando alrededor de la mesa, demostrando su punto—. ¡No hay nada más peligroso que la ira de una dama que ha sido golpeada, desdeñada y herida! ¡Es verdad! Sólo nos queda otra opción… —se detuvo—. Concuerdo con, y verán que no es fácil para mí decirlo, la capitana Jade. Debemos pelear.

—¿Tanta palabrería sin sentido sólo para decir eso? ¡Pero qué pérdida de tiempo! —se quejó James, siempre tan práctico.

—Ése es el famoso toque Sparrow, Norry, no lo subestimes —le dijo Jacky—. Es propio de nuestra avasalladora personalidad.

—Ya me he dado cuenta… —replicó con desgano.

Pero el capitán Barbossa no estaba muy complacido con la intromisión de su compañero.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Tú siempre huyes de las peleas! —se quejó.

—¡No es cierto! —replicó Jack, ofendido.

—¡Lo has hecho!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí! ¡Y no lo niegues! —exclamó Hector, casi sin voz.

—¡Que no y son sólo puras calumnias! Siempre he honrado la antigua y noble tradición pirata, y afirmo que aquí y ahora, lo que debemos hacer es eso: ¡Debemos pelear! …Y luego salir huyendo…

—¡SÍ! —exclamó Gibbs, emocionado al igual que los demás piratas quienes comenzaron a vitorear la idea de Jack para el desagrado de Barbossa.

—No olviden el Código —cortó la celebración por lo sano, cruzándose cómodamente de brazos—. Un acto de guerra, y saben que eso es, sólo puede declararlo el Pirata Rey.

—¡Eso lo inventaste! ¿Verdad? —dijo Jack, nervioso. No le gustaba ni pizca la dirección que estaban tomando las cosas.

—¿Crees eso? —replicó, sonriente y luego llamó a viva voz—: ¡Solicito al capitán Teague, el Guardián del Código!

Jack, al escucharlo, sus temores se confirmaron y se quedó completamente mudo, pálido como un muerto.

—Oh, oh… —Jacky torció el gesto, se levantó y se ocultó detrás de James, temblando como una hoja.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién es ése capitán Teague que tanto te preocupa? —quiso saber, girando la cabeza hacia ella.

—… Él es… mi padre… —fue la inesperada respuesta de la pirata, apenas asomando la cabeza por el hombro del oficial.

—¿T-tu padre? —Norrington abrió los ojos cuán grandes puedo, sorprendidísimo. ¡Nunca se había imaginado conocerlo!

Pero los Sparrow no eran los únicos que estaban en desacuerdo con aquel llamado, puesto que la mano derecha del capitán hindú se puso de pie por los insistentes codazos de su jefe.

—¡Sri Sumbhajee proclama que todo es una farsa! —exclamó pomposamente—. ¡Ignoren el Código! ¡Aca…!

No pudo terminar de hablar, puesto que una bala lo atravesó y acabó con él, derrumbándolo de espaldas al suelo.

Atónitos, todo el mundo se volvió hacia la dirección de donde había provenido el disparo: un balcón que se ubicaba justo detrás de Jack Sparrow, en donde se encontraba ahora un misterioso hombre alto y delgado vestido con una casaca roja y un gran sombrero, muy al estilo de los Sparrow.

—El Código es la ley —sentenció el recién llegado, soplando el humo del cañón de su arma recién disparada.

Los nerviosos hermanos Sparrow no pudieron hacer otra cosa que tragar saliva. Pero la preocupación de ambos no era nada comparado a lo que James sentía.

Poco a poco fue levantándose de su asiento, apoyándose sobre su bastón, fijando sus ojos sobre el hombre que ahora sería su suegro… una especie de segundo padre.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Ups! Ya apareció Teague Sparrow, el papá de Jack… de Jacky… ¡y suegro de James! Además de que pronto será abuelos… O.O ¡Ya veremos qué opina de todo esto XD Tia Dalma y Alrun se están desentendiendo, ¿será Calipso capaz de realizar su venganza? ¡muy pronto lo leeremos! Cómo ya estamos en las faces finales de esta historia, por simple curiosidad, ¿me podrían decir, para ustedes, quién resultará el rey o reina de la Hermandad? ¡Vamos! ¡Anímense y cuéntenmelo! XD**

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: y llegáste no más, me alcanzaste… ¡Pero qué tozudez! Creo que nadie se puso las pilas tanto como vos para leer y reviewar por cada capi XD ¡Felicidades por tu determinación! Vas a llegar muy lejos en la vida si te lo propones de esa manera, en verdad : ) ¡Ojalá yo fuera tan testaruda como vos! Será un lástima dejar de leerte por un tiempo luego de haberte leído a diario, je :D ¿Así que habrías apostado por el doc? Igual creo que no ibas a ganar tanto con Jacky como la coordinadora de las apuestas XD Bueno, a Seagull no le gustan las ataduras y a Christian no le gustan los hombres ¿cómo se puede ser feliz así? de todas maneras, ya veremos qué pasa más adelante : ) Creo que para James la cosa es más seria, AÚN sigue siendo un oficial ya que no renunció y todabía no lo despidieron… A los ojos del mundo, ¡todavía sigue siendo el almirante James Norrington! Y a los piratas no les caerá muy bien esto cuando lo sepan… : P Muchas gracias por tomarte tanto esfuerzo por mi fic, para bien : ) je, ¡nos leemos!  
gaby! nos leemos!**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: ¡Noooooo! ¡El duelo no podía ser largo! Seagull no había tomado en serio el duelo y Christian es un hombre que no se anda con rodeos y va directo al grano, además de ser un excelente tirador… XD No te preocupés, estoy reservando los duelos largos para las batallas finales que están a punto de suceder : ) ¡Oh! ¡Los planes de Alrun son muy triviales y egoístas! ¿No creerás que todo saldrá como ella lo planeó, o sí? XD ¡Soy curiosa! ¿Me podrías decir quién podría ser el rey o la reina de la hermandad? ¡Dimelo, please! ; )**_

_**Querida **__**Evenstar of the Shire: sí, Seagull se lo tiene merecido, pero no por eso dejará de fastidarlo, sólo que ahora será un poco más… "precavido", je XD Sí, creo que sos la única que pensó que las cosas se pondrán difíciles en la batalla con Jacky y James juntos… : ( ¿Ya estás de vacaciones? Así podrás descansar de tanto ajetreo : ( ¡Cuidate mucho y hacé algo que te relaje!**_

_**Querida **__**NaYaTo: y bueno, estoy tratando de actualizar cada semana, je XD Creo que varios se dieron con la sorpresita… El doc será pacífico, pero también es un revolucionario a toda ley y por eso en su juventud tuvo que huir de Inglaterra; pero tenés razón en algo, Seagull logra provocarlo y sacarlo de sus casillas y no cualquiera lo logra XD Je, muchos dijeron que debería escribir un libro, pero creo que no me siento lo suficientemente segura como para hacer algo así XP ¿El doc es un dulce, no? ¡Por eso caen tanto a sus pies! Y en cuanto a Alrun, bueno, es una tramadora sin escrúpulos… XD ¡Ja, ja,ja! ¡Me encanta esa escena que me describiste sobre el doc, Seagull y Alwine! Deberías escribir un capi para que lo lea, me sería muy entretenido ; ) Bueno, ésa es mi intención cuando escribo, entretener a los demás y hacerlos sonreír de puro gusto : ) Los Sparrow son todo un caso, sobre todo la desinhibida y ocurrente de Jacky, quien le da un toque especial a este fic, ¿no? XD ¡Nooooo! ¡Me encantan los reviews largos! ¡Los adoro! Así que no pidas perdón por eso ; ) Calipso será pronto liberada y tiene intenciones de vengarse, pero a Alrun no le gusta ni pisca esa idea, ¿qué pasará? O.O Muchas gracias por desearme inspiración y felicidad, cuidate mucho : D**_

_**Querida **__**WipPo: Siii… Seagul es todo un Casanova y tiene de donde elegir… XD Bueno, en cuanto al papa de Jack y Jacky, podras leerlo recién en el capi siguiente, ¡no tuve espacio para meterlo en este capi! : ( ¡Uuuuuh! El doc es un esgrimista muy bueno y Seagull no lo había tomado en serio, y por eso perdió : ( Je, yo soy menos romantica que vos pero eso no significa que no me guste el romance :D**__** aunque me gusta mucho combinarlo con aventuras y acción, es inevitable para mí XD  
**_

**Las pelis que he visto y de las que me acuerdo son La Reunión del Diablo, La Casa de los Espíritus, Creo que Amo a mi Mujer, etc. sigo viendo por mi cuenta el anime Zenki y Un Deseo en las Estrellas, leyendo el manga de YuYu Hakusho y la novela de misterio Asesinato en el Campo de Golf (a veces…) y ahora estoy descargando los capis de la novela coreana Otoño en mi Corazón. También sigo practicando con mis dibujos, tratando de encontrar mi propio estilo. Sin nada más qué decir, sólo me queda decirles… ¡Feliz Noche Buena y Feliz Navidad a todos!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	41. El Capitán Edward Teague Sparrow

**Capítulo 40: El Capitán Edward Teague Sparrow**

Ocho de los nueve piratas volvieron a tomar sus asientos, mirándose gravemente entre ellos mientras el capitán Edward Teague Sparrow se acercaba sosegadamente a la cabecera de la mesa en donde Jack aún permanecía de pie.

—Ése es mi lugar, muchacho —le avisó con su grave, profunda pero tranquila voz.

Obediente, Jack se hizo a un lado, dejándole el lugar a su padre. Una vez en él, Teague se volvió e hizo una señal con la mano a dos viejos piratas que se aproximaron a él llevando entre ellos un enorme y pesado libro, depositándolo dificultosamente sobre la mesa.

—¡Es el Código! —exclamó el sorprendido Pintel.

—… Establecido por Morgan y Bartolomeo… —apuntó Ragetty.

—Sólo son reglas… —murmuró Elizabeth de mala gana, con el mentón apoyado sobre las manos. Para ella era inconcebible que los piratas se guiaran con normas o reglas establecidas. ¡Se suponían que eran libres!

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que el capitán Teague había renunciado a la práctica de la piratería para convertirse en el Guardián del Código Pirata, manteniéndolo con él en la Bahía del Naufragio.

Ya con el libro en la mesa, el pirata sacó una enorme llave del interior de su casaca y abrió con ella el gran candado que lo aseguraba, abriéndolo al instante.

—A ver… —dijo, inclinándose un poco para leer sus líneas mientras las repasaba con el dedo—…Ah… Sí… ¡Ah! Barbossa Tiene razón —declaró calmadamente mientras Hector se hinchaba de orgullo.

—Déjame ver —le pidió Jack, fijándose él también en las mismas líneas manuscritas—: "Será el deber del Pirata Rey declarar la guerra o un "parlay" entre adversarios…". —Se irguió interesado con lo último—. Quién lo diría…

—No hemos tenido rey desde la Primera Corte y dudo mucho que cambie eso —expuso el capitán Chevalle.

—Igual yo —lo respaldó Teague.

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Jade.

—El Pirata Rey es elegido por voto popular y… —comenzó a explicarle Gibbs.

—… Y los piratas sólo votan por sí mismos —Lo interrumpió Barbossa.

Jade bajó el semblante, pensativa, después de todo, ella votaría por sí misma.

Viendo que la cosa iba para rato, el padre de los Sparrow se dejó caer sobre su sillón favorito y tomó tranquilamente su guitarra para sacarle algunas melodías mientras lo observaba todo con fingido desinterés.

—Viendo y considerando el inconmensurable dilema en el que estamos metidos, me veo en la absoluta necesidad de exigir, reclamar y/o demandar una votación —declaró Jack.

Y tal y como el capitán Barbossa había pronosticado, cada uno de los Señores Piratas votó por sí mismo hasta que llegó el turno del capitán Jack Sparrow en votar.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia él, deseosos en conocer su veredicto.

—Yo voto por… Jade Feng —emitió, sorprendiendo a la aludida, quien lo miró con los ojos enormemente abiertos.

—¿Qué? —exclamó.

—Ya sé. Qué curioso, ¿no? Elegí a una niña como Pirata Reina —replicó el sonriente Jack.

—¡¿A esa mocosa? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco, cabeza hueca?—se quejó el capitán árabe y enseguida los demás piratas comenzaron a quejarse a viva voz hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una inesperada declaración:

—Yo también elijo a la capitana Jade como nuestra Pirata Reina y le ofrezco los servicios del almirante James Norrington como consejero militar. Como él es un oficial de la Armada Real, puede sernos de gran ayuda, _savvy?_ —declaró Jacky con la mayor frescura.

James la miró sorprendido y luego de volvió hacia los demás piratas, palidísimo. Jacky había cometido el imperdonable error de revelar su identidad a aquella banda de lobos salvajes que ahora caerían sobre él sin remedio.

—¡¿Cómo? —exclamó Barbossa, se volvió hacia ella—. ¡Tú no puedes decidir eso! ¡No eres una Señora Pirata!

—¡Así es! ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —exijió saber el caballero Jocard.

—¿Y por qué trajiste a ese maldito perro inglés a nuestra guarida secreta? —se quejó el capitán Chevallé, desenfundando su espada mientras los demás piratas lo imitaban, deseosos de abalanzarse contra Norrington y acabar con su vida, pero afortunadamente para él, Jacky Sparrow se interpuso y dijo, siempre sonriente y tambaleante, como si nada grave estuviera pasando:

—Permítanme, damas y caballeros, aclararles éste cuestión verdaderamente peliaguda pero fácilmente explicable —alzó el dedo índice, dando más énfasis a sus palabras—. Primero, y contestando a la infame acusación de Barbossa, yo SOY una de los Señores Piratas y aquí está mi credencial —apuntó la moneda que colgaba de su bandana, todos los piratas la observaron sorprendidos—. ¿Acaso no notaron mi sorprendente parecido con aquella bestia de allá que se hace llamar Jack Sparrow? ¿No escucharon acaso de la maravillosa, inolvidable y admirable leyenda de su hermana gemela, la grandiosa y adorable capitana Jacky Sparrow?

—¿Entonces es cierto de que Jack Sparrow se puso el anillo maldito y se convirtió en mujer? —preguntó el curioso capitán Villanueva.

—Exacto, y después nos dividimos en dos y aquí estoy, para la fortuna de todos. Yo también soy el auténtico capitán Jack Sparrow, nada más que soy su lado… digamos… femenino, así que, visto y considerando, damas y caballeros, mi voto vale tanto como el de ustedes. ¡Prácticamente soy su calco legítimo! ¡Su fotocopia legalizada! ¡La factura original!

Tan confundidos como sorprendidos, todos los piratas se volvieron hacia el capitán Teague para escuchar su opinión, que era la más valiosa de todas por ser el Guardián del Código. Éste seguía tocando su guitarra y les dedicó una corta mirada de atención a ellos y a Jacky para luego volver a prestarle atención a su música.

—Ella tiene razón —dijo.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado por unos segundos, hasta que Ragetty habló:

—¿Entonces ahora son diez piratas en vez de nueve?

—¡Exacto, mi querido amigo! —le colocó el brazo sobre sus hombros—. Tú sí que sabes sumar.

El pirata sonrió por el cumplido, pero enseguida se le borró la sonrisa cuando se lo pensó mejor.

—¡Pero eso no te da derecho meter aquí a un mugroso militar para que sea el concejero del futuro Rey! ¡Es nuestro enemigo y nos enviará a la muerte sin duda alguna! —se quejó Ammand. Sus compañeros lo secundaron con renovada energía pero la astuta Jacky ya lo tenía todo bien planeado para plantarles cara.

—¡Damas y caballeros, su atención por favor! ¿Por qué tanta discriminación? —pidió alzando las manos para calmarlos—. Sí, James Norrington es en verdad un odioso y pedante oficial de la Armada Inglesa y tiene el cargo de nada más ni nada menos que de Almirante, pero eso no significa que no pueda ayudarnos. Él también tiene motivos más que sobrados para detener a Beckett.

—¡Pero eso no le da derecho a estar aquí! ¡Él no es un pirata! —exclamó la molesta señora Ching.

—¡Ah! ¡En eso se equivoca, mi estimada señora y tengo cómo demostrárselo! —rebatió, volviéndose hacia James para tomarlo de la muñeca.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Jacky? ¡Yo no quiero ser pirata! ¡Los odio! —se quejó éste, resistiéndose.

—¡Hazme caso, Norry! ¡Es por el bien de tus hijos y tu honor perdido! Además, debo salvar tu pellejo de estos tiburones hambrientos del lío en que te metí… —susurró.

Norrington la asesinó con la mirada pero finalmente asintió con desgano.

Y así, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Jacky se volvió hacia los demás levantando la muñeca de James y corriéndole la manga de la camisa para mostrarles el sello de la letra "P" marcada en ella.

—¡Es la marca! —exclamó el sorprendido caballero Jocard, desatando una ola de murmullos de sorpresa entre sus compañeros.

—¿Lo ven? Él también es un auténtico pirata autenticado por el auténtico Lord Beckett —declaró la triunfante Jacky.

Nadie dijo nada por espacio de unos segundos, mirándose entre atónitos. Pero cuando la impresión pasó, comenzaron a quejarse de nuevo furiosamente.

—¡Una mocosa no puede ser nuestra reina y un cerdo inglés no puede estar aquí! —decían.

—Insinúan que no quieren obedecer el Código, ¿no es así? —intervino el sagaz capitán Jack Sparrow, provocando que su padre rompiera una de las cuerdas de su guitarra, furioso, dirigiéndole una terrible mirada amenazadora a todos, y éstos, temerosos de su ira, volvieron rápidamente a sus asientos, ansiosos por ganar otra vez su respeto.

—Tú ganas —le dijo la señora Ching a Jacky—. Pero te advierto que si llegas a descuidarte tan sólo un segundo, te seguro que tu protegido recibirá una puñalada por la espalda.

—Y yo te aseguro que si sigues siendo tan avinagrada, ningún hombre se te acercará.

La mujer bufó furiosa y volvió hacia Jade mientras le lanzaba una terrible mirada asesina a algunos de sus compañeros que se reían por la ocurrencia de Jacky.

—¿Qué decides entonces, capitana Jade, Reina de la Hermandad? —le preguntó.

Todos los piratas se volvieron hacia la aludida, mirándola detenidamente, esperando su respuesta y poniéndola muy nerviosa. Jade miró de un lado a otro temblando de pies a cabeza sin poder encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse.

El capitán Hector Barbossa notó la indecisión de la jovencita y decidió darle un empujoncito muy a su manera.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿La niñita de papá no sabe qué decir? ¡Ya decía yo que era una mala idea elegir como Reina a una pequeña sabandija oriental como tú!

La treta funcionó, puesto que Jade se volvió furiosa hacia él para luego girar nuevamente hacia el resto de los piratas. Su gran orgullo no iba a permitir semejante ofensa. ¡Sus ancestros le pedían a gritos la revancha! Llenándose nuevamente de confianza y valor y se aproximó a la cabecera de la mesa, demostrando todo su temple, orgullo y honor que tanto la caracterizaban.

—Preparen todo barco que flote —comenzó a decir—, al salir el sol del segundo día iniciará la guerra con el capitán Barbossa como líder de la flota y James Norrington como el estratega militar. Nosotros los chinos poseemos un armamento muy poco usual para las batallas y podemos hacer uso de él para esta gran batalla que decidirá nuestro destino.

—¿Y qué harás tú? ¿Esconderte bajo la falda de tu mamá? —se burló Chevalle.

Jade lo miró furiosa, pero enseguida dominó su temperamento y le sonrió, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer para ganarse el respeto de todos.

Sólo le tomó un par de segundos desenfundar uno de sus sables gemelos y golpear enérgicamente con él la mesa, partiéndola en dos de una punta a la otra.

A Chevalle se le cayó la quijada de asombro y sus demás compañeros retrocedieron asustados al constatar el enorme poder de su nueva reina.

—Yo acabaré con las armas más poderosas de Beckett: Davy Jones, el Kraken y el almirante Jacobson —fue la asombrosa sentencia.

—Esta chica vuela muy alto —dijo Jack, cruzándose de brazos un tanto preocupado. Realmente esperaba haber hecho lo correcto al haberla elegido como Reina de la Hermandad.

Entonces Sri Sumbhajee se puso de pie para finalizar la reunión.

—¡Y así se inicia la guerra! —declaró con una voz demasiado chillona y aguda para un robusto hombre como él, los hermanos Sparrow alzaron la ceja, sorprendidos.

Al escucharlo, todos comenzaron a gritar llenos de entusiasmo sin notar que Barbossa le hacía una señal con la cabeza a Ragetty y éste escondía la bandeja con las "Nueve Piezas de Ocho" entre sus ropas y se retiraba sigilosamente de allí. Jack, entretanto, se volvió hacia su padre y lo encontró observándolo de reojo.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó, acercándose a él—. Has visto todo y has hecho todo ¡y sobreviviste! Ése es el truco, ¿no? Sobrevivir. ¡Vivir por siempre!

—No es solamente vivir por siempre, Jackie —replicó con calma, dejando la guitarra a un lado para levantarse y acercarse a su hijo—. Lo duro es vivir contigo por siempre.

Sí, el capitán Edward Teague Sparrow poseía un humor muy peculiar además de un rostro moreno surcado de cicatrices.

Jack torció el gesto, disgustado.

—Y… ¿mamá? —se animó a preguntar.

Por toda respuesta, su padre le mostró la poco atractiva cabeza reducida de su madre a la que siempre llevaba consigo colgada del cinturón.

Jack se quedó sin habla.

—¡Sigue tan linda! —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—¿Es verdad que te pusiste el anillo maldito, Jackie? —Teague quiso saber, intrigado.

Su hijo no pudo evitar ponerse colorado.

—Bueno, yo… Es que no tenía idea de su maldición.

El viejo pirata negó lentamente con la cabeza, torciendo la boca con cierto disgusto.

—Sólo tú eres capaz de ponerte un anillo con semejante maldición, jackie, tienes tan poco cerebro como las sardinas.

Jack quiso protestar, pero la intromisión repentina de su "hermanita" no se lo permitió.

—¡Papá! ¡Papito lindo! —exclamó Jacky a viva voz mientras se acercaba a ellos arrastrando a Norrington por detrás de ella—. ¡Por fin volvemos a vernos!

Y abrazó al sorprendido pirata como sólo una hija afectuosa abraza a su padre... pero a su sola manera.

—¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte, mi adorado papaíto!

—Y… ¿Tú quién eres? —le preguntó, sacándosela suavemente de encima.

—¡Oh, papito! ¡Qué cosas dices! ¿Es que no reconoces a tu propia hija de tus propias entrañas? —le dijo con marcada afectación.

—¿Mi hija? No recuerdo haber tenido una…

—No la tuviste —le aclaró la pícara pirata—. Para serte sincera, salí de las entrañas de mi hermanito…

—Eso. Nos separamos —asintió Jack.

—¿Pero entonces no sería Jack tu padre? —opinó Teague, pensativo.

—¡Oh, por Dios, no! ¡Que Dios me libre de semejante catástrofe! —exclamó Jacky con vehemencia. El pobre del capitán Sparrow simplemente negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiado.

Teague sonrió.

—Si Jackie no estuviera frente a mí ahora, juraría que se hubiera hecho travesti al verte…, hijita —dijo.

—Gracias por el cumplido… —replicó Jack de mala gana.

—Lo mismo digo… —lo respaldó Jacky.

Entonces el viejo y flaco pirata miró detenidamente a uno y luego a la otra.

—¿Pueden explicarme lo que pasó…, "hijos"?

Jack y Jacky se miraron y asintieron.

—Ya te enteraste que me puse el Anillo de la Calavera y me convertí en mujer, una escultural y sensual mujer con un buen par de… Tú ya sabes. Ella los tiene al final. —aclaró Jack con cara de libidinoso.

—Luego nos separamos en dos cuando mis amigos trataron de volverme a la normalidad —continuó Jacky.

—Ella es el lado femenino que todos llevamos dentro, según Tia Dalma, y yo me quedé con mi lado masculino, afortunadamente y consecuentemente hablando.

—Así que, papi, ambos somos el capitán Jack Sparrow, pero divididos, o sea, ahora tienes dos hijos, o sea, ahora tienes una dulce hija que responde al adorable nombre "Jacky Sparrow" y que te adora muchísimo, papucho mío —lo abrazó cariñosamente.

—¡Oh! ¡Bueno! ¡Ejém! —Teague carraspeó un poco nervioso. Tener a una hija era muy diferente a tener un hijo, éstas resultaban ser mucho más afectuosas…—. Tener una hija va a ser bastante interesante… ¿Y hace cuanto que se separaron?

—Cerca de un año —le contestó Jack.

—¿Y qué has estado haciendo durante todo ese tiempo…, "queridita"? —quiso saber, entonces ella se separó de él, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

—¡Oh! No mucho, papi churo, metiéndome en líos por ahí… Además, estoy saliendo con un oficial inglés… ¡Te presento a mi queridísimo Norry!

Y arrastró al pobre de James en escena, dejándolo frente a frente con el capitán Edward Teague Sparrow, quien lo miró con cara de disgusto de abajo a arriba.

—No te dejes llevar por su actual "enclenquez", papi, el pobre casi se muere al intentar salvarme.

—Y de aguantarte… —agregó Jack.

—Bueno, yo… —Norrington comenzó a balbucear híper nervioso—. ¡Ejém! Buenas tardes, señor Teague… Es un placer conocerle —le tendió la mano.

El saludado miró la mano con un gesto nada apreciativo y finalmente se decidió a tendérsela fuertemente y enseguida esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—Eres fuerte —le dijo—. Un buen apretón de manos revela el temperamento de un hombre —Se volvió hacia Jacky—. Buena elección, pequeña.

—Sí, sí, los Sparrow sabemos elegir lo mejor, papi. Ya ves, James es muy educado. Un encanto de verdad, ¿he? Un semental de primera categoría, de lo contrario yo no estaría esperando dos vástagos suyos.

—¿Bastardos? —preguntó su malintencionado hermano.

—No, "vástagos", hermanito —lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Pero no estás casada, así que SON bastardos.

Jacky se quedó pensativa y al final asintió alzando los hombros con descaro.

—Tienes razón, hermanito.

—¿E-estás embarazada? —la miró su padre de hito en hito—. Vaya, tú no pierdes el tiempo, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, je, je… La verdad es que fue puro accidente —se llevó la mano a la nuca, roja como un tomate al igual que James.

—¡Oh! ¡"Esos" accidentes! ¿En dónde estarían ustedes si no existieran? —se burló el viejo pirata. Los dos hermanos se miraron algo disgustados, pero Norrington estaba muy sorprendido por la ligereza con que se tomaba las cosas aquel hombre. Su propio padre siempre había sido tan serio…

—Mira, mi querida bebita —pasó cariñosamente el brazo sobre sus hombros y se la llevó a parte, tambaleándose los dos—. ¿Él es bueno contigo?

—Buenísimo, papi. ¡No sabes la cantidad de veces que arriesgó la vida por mí! Aunque no puedo negar que es un poco odioso…

—¿Y no quiere casarse contigo?

—¡Claro! ¿A quién no le gustaría casarse con una despampanante mujer como yo? Pero, como tú sabes, el lado "freedom" de la familia es fuerte.

Teague asintió y se volvió hacia James, enarcando una ceja al contemplar un dejo de profunda tristeza en su rostro.

—¿Y dices que se llama James Norrington?

—Sip.

—¿Por casualidad no es hijo de un tal almirante Lawrence Norrington?

—Creo que sí. Es un viejo muy huraño y severo. ¿Por?

El capitán Teague sonrió complacido.

—¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Él fue el chico que salve hace muchos años atrás.

—¿Eh? ¿El chico que salvaste? —parpadeó desconcertada.

Sin tomarse la molestia de explicarle, Teague se acercó a James con renovado y comenzó a caminar alrededor de él, poniéndolo muy nervioso.

—¿Así que eres el hijo de Lawrence Norrington, muchacho?

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —se sobresaltó..

—¡Ah! De modo que eres tú… Interesante… —se meció la barbilla—. ¿No te acuerdas de mí, verdad?

—¿Acordarme de usted? ¡Es la primera vez que lo veo en mi vida!

—Veo que no dejo una impresión muy fuerte en los niños… —murmuró un tanto decepcionado, pero ese comentario fue suficiente para que James lograra recordar lo que había sucedido muchos años atrás, cuando aún era un niño pequeño que estaba a punto de morir ahogado.

—Usted… —dijo, retrocediendo unos pasos, blanco como el papel—. ¡Usted!

Teague sonrió triunfante.

—¡Ah! ¡Me reconociste al fin!

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¿Ustedes se acuerdan de aquel suceso que protagonizaron James y el capitán Sparrow? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¡Pues los que no lo saben lo sabrán en el próximo capi! Al final los pronósticos fueron certeros y Jade resultó la Reina de los Piratas, sólo que Norrington será ahora su consejero militar por pura ocurrencia Sparrow. ¿Cómo seguirá todo? ¡Falta muy poco para el final de esta historia!**

_**Querida **__**xsxbx**__**: como habrás leído, Teague se tomó las cosas con mucha calma, pero ahora James recordó algo de su pasado que lo incluye… O.O ¿Qué pasará? ¿Se lo reprochará? Vamos a ver… Seeeeh :D Los momentos entre Jacky y James son muy lindos y divertidos, ¿no? Por suerte veremos más hasta el final de esta historia ^^ En cuanto a Alrun e Isable, pronto sabrás de ellos en el capi que viene : ) Bueno, la Navidad la pasé como siempre, ¡aburrida! :P pero por fortuna estamos todos : ) Espero que la hallas pasado muy bien la Navidad ^^**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: je, je, je… Creo que en eso de cabezadura somos iguales, cuando se me mete hacer algo… XD mmm, sip, algo ibas a ligar, muy poquito, ya sabes, no se puede confiar en la supuesta honradez de Jacky… XP Nop, James no pensaba que iba a encontrarse con su suegro, el pobre… :D Oh, bueno, Jacky es una nena de papá… ¡como toda hija! XD Che, re-divertida tu versión satírica del encuentro entre hija/padre, yerno/suegro, ¡ja, ja, ja! XD Me tomé la libertad de usar un poquito de tu creación para este capi, pero claro, no pude tomarme la libertad de hacerlo al pie de la letra porque lamentablemente no queda, je XD ¡Que viva tu grandiosa imaginación! Y Jade nomás fue elegida como Reina de los Piratas : ) ¡Buena elección! Y con las espadas y con James como consejero, tiene buenas posibilidades de triunfar… A menos que Barbossa insista en liberar a Calipso… : ( Por fin me alcanzaste y ahora sólo leerás un capi por semana… No es lo mismo, ¿no? Uno se acostumbra… ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**_

_**Querida **__**Barby Uzumaki**__**: nah! no importa, por lo menos me dejaste en este review alguna opinión tuya acerca del capi pasado ^^ El viejo Teague es un tipo muy calmado y se lo tomó todo a su manera XD ¡Sólo que ahora James lo reconoció en su pasado! XP**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: Bueno, en un principio siempre me resulta mezclar mis personajes con la historia original, pero, por lo que dices, me sale decente XD En cuanto a Calipso, ¡quiero darle más protagonismo a su personaje! Y creo que ya sospechas cómo lo haré : ) Je, je, je sí, pensamos lo mismo acerca de Jade y Norrington, al final, lo dejé tal cual lo había estado planeando hacía tiempo ; )¿Dormiste bien? Fue un mensajito a lo apurado, ya te mandaré uno para Año Nuevo : ) **_

_**Querida **__**Evenstar of the Shire: ¡Semejante libro! En fin XD así son los Sparrow, exagerados XD Bueno, Teague se lo tomó muy tranquil, ¿no? muy a su manera, creo que más bien lo divierte la cosa XD No te preocupes, habrá remolino y boda, eso te lo aseguro : ) Alrun y Tia Dalma están muy dispuestas a todo… ¡ya veremos lo que pasa más adelante con ellas! O.O ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**_

_**Querida **__**Kanaid Black**__**: sip, soy toda un Papá Noel, je XD Che que es largo tu review… ¡pero me encanta! ;D je, je, je… lo que pasa es que cuando vieron el exitazo de lo que fue la 1 peli, a los muy codiciosos de la Disney se le dieron por hacer dos partes más, retorciendo la lógica de la primera peli, es por eso que hay cosas que no encajan muy bien… : ( (A mi entender, la 1 peli fue la mejor, las otras dos, puro negocio XP). Como habrás leído, Teague se tomó todo a la manera Sparrow, ¡sólo que ahora puso su interés en James! Vaya, parece muy interesante ese manga Fake… ¡Cómo me gustaría dibujar uno! ^^ Ya veremos lo que pasa entre Seagull y Christian en el final de la historia : ) je, je, je me gustó eso de "Santa Atroz" XD ¡Salud! Seeeh, se nota la falta de Jacky, ¿no? Je, XD ¡Mirá si en realidad la hubiera creado los guionistas! Por lo menos la disfrutamos en esta historia ^^**_

**Las pelis que vi, según recuerdo, son Matilda, Stargate, la versión de Star Wars de Padre de Familia (la tercera), La Reunión del Diablo, etc. Ya estoy leyendo el 3er tomo de YuYu Hakusho y todavía no puedo terminar la novela de Agatha Christie, Asesinato en el Campo de Golf. Sigo viendo el anime Zenki y descargando ahora Rurounie Kenshin. Sin nada más qué decir… además de contarles que anoche me subí al techo (literalmente) de un vecino para atrapar mi paloma mascota (la crié de pichón) que se me había perdido y estaba asustada y tuve mucha suerte en recuperarla luego de varios intentos (que agradezca que no temo ensuciarme la ropa ni de acobardarme cuando tengo que hacer algo a pesar de que me da terror la altura)…**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**¡Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOO!**

**Que será el último para este fic… : (**


	42. Pecados del Padre, Errores del Hijo

**Capítulo 41: Los Pecados del Padre y los Errores del Hijo**

—¿Qué pasa, hermanita? —Jack se acercó a ella sin quitarle la vista de encima a su padre y a Norrington—. Te veo con cara de desconcierto como cuando no sabemos qué pasó con la última botella de ron que teníamos escondida.

—No sé… Parece que se conocen de hace ya mucho tiempo, hermanito —le contestó, cruzándose de brazos—. Hay algo… Una imagen muy borrosa del pasado que viene y se va en un segundo y que no logro reconocer…

—¡Oh!... —se quedó un rato observando a los dos hombres antes de volverse hacia Jacky—… ¿Me estás hablando con sinceridad, hermanita?

Ella giró hacia él.

—¿Sinceramente hablando, hermanito? Pues con sinceridad te digo que sinceramente es la sincera verdad.

—¡Ah! Entonces, si te soy sincero, te hablo con sinceridad cuando te confieso sinceramente que te creo con toda sinceridad.

—Gracias por tu sinceridad, hermanito —le sonrió.

—De nada, sinceramente.

Gibbs y Ana María estaban detrás de ellos y no pudieron evitar escuchar semejante conversación y revolvieron los ojos, fastidiados.

Entretanto, bajo la preocupada mirada de Jacky, James y Teague seguían conversando sobre aquel momento perdido en el pasado que los había unido irónicamente.

—¿De modo que usted fue el que me salvó la vida cuando caí al agua? —preguntó James, perplejo. Teague sonrió.

—No tuve otro remedio.

Norrington se le quedó mirando fijamente. Aquel pirata tenía el mismo sentido del humor que sus hijos y tampoco podía tomar sus palabras en serio.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

El Guardián del Código soltó una corta ricilla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Es que se necesita una razón para salvarle la vida a un niño pequeño que se está ahogando en el mar?

—¡Y fue por esa razón que mi padre me odia tanto! —replicó frenético, con los puños crispados. Alarmados, los hermanos Sparrow se acercaron para evitar cualquier desastre—. ¡Deberle la vida a un sucio pirata es una humillación! ¡Hubiera preferido la muerte a ser salvado por usted y ser despreciado por mi padre por el resto de mi vida!

—Norry… —susurró Jacky, sorprendida.

—No sabía que Norrington fuera un tipo con conflictos emocionales —dijo Jack, pero, de pronto, lo que su media parte no podía recordar, volvió a él como un golpazo a la cara.

—¡Jacky! —la tomó de la muñeca, volviéndose hacia ella con los ojos como platos—. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó?

—¡Yo no fui! ¡Soy inocente! —exclamó, poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva por las dudas sin tener ida de lo que se estaba refiriendo su "hermano".

—¡No, bestia! ¿No te acuerdas cuando éramos chicos (y éramos uno solo, por cierto) y estábamos en una batalla junto a nuestro padre cuando un mocoso se cayó al agua y él lo rescató?

—¡Oh! ¡Entonces…! —se volvió hacia James pálida como un muerto, con los ojos como platos y el corazón galopándole a toda velocidad—. ¡James era ese niño!

Era un descubrimiento muy impactante para Jacky, pero, por supuesto, lo era mucho más para el verdadero protagonista de la historia, quien estaba verdaderamente furioso.

—¿Quieres vengarte? —fue la inesperada propuesta de Teague a James, dejándolo estupefacto al igual que a los hermanos Sparrow.

Toma —le tendió su propia arma—. Véngate

—¡Padre! —exclamaron los hermanos, adelantándose para parar aquella locura, pero su padre alzó la mano para detenerlos, siempre con la mirada fija en Norrington.

—Vamos, tómala —le acercó aún más el mosquete—. ¿Es que no quieres vengarte? Por mi culpa tu padre te odia, ¿o no?

James bufó lleno de rencor al escucharlo, tomó el arma de un manotazo y apuntó con ella al pirata.

Jacky y Jack estaban palidísimos, los demás piratas se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y desenfundaron sus propias armas para acabar con la vida del traidor, pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de Teague, los hizo desistir en la idea de intervenir.

—¿Y bien? —se volvió hacia Norrington—. ¿No vas a disparar? Puedes vengarte, muchacho, si eso te hará sentir mejor, _savvy?_

James hizo chirriar los dientes, apuntando con mano temblorosa hacia la cabeza de aquel despreciable hombre causante de todas sus desgracias familiares. ¡Cómo deseaba apretar el gatillo y acabar con su mugrosa e inútil vida! Lo odiaba, ¡oh, sí! ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Pero, a pesar de todo… aquel mismo hombre era el que le había salvado la vida…

—Yo… Yo no puedo matar al hombre que me salvó la vida… —Bajó el arma—. Tengo una deuda de honor con usted, capitán Sparrow, y no la deshonraré… —y se derrumbó sobre la silla, abatido por la enorme lucha interior que se había librado dentro de él. Amaba a su padre y deseaba con todo su corazón agradarle, pero sería una injusticia asesinar al hombre que le había salvado la vida, por más que éste fuera un pirata. No era correcto.

Jack y Jacky suspiraron aliviados al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

—El almirante Lawrence Norrington era uno de los más terribles cazadores de piratas de la _Royal Navy —_comenzó a explicar Teague_—_, su odio hacia nosotros es ya legendario y trató de inculcárselo a su propio hijo —Se volvió hacia Jacky—. ¿No recuerdas, pajarita? Un aterrorizado niño de… menos de diez años, cayó por la borda de un barco mientras le libraba una feroz batalla entre piratas y militares. Sin dudarlo un segundo, el capitán del barco pirata saltó al agua y rescató al pequeño niño a riesgo de ser capturado por el enemigo.

—Y luego ese niño fue humillado por su padre cuando éste le dijo que prefería verlo muerto a verlo contraer una deuda con un pirata —concluyó James, levantándose bruscamente de la silla para salir presuroso de aquel lugar bajo la preocupada mirada de Jacky.

—Los pecados del padre alcanzaron al hijo —siguió diciendo Teague—. Los odios heredados son los peores, mi pequeña pajarita, pero el desprecio de un padre puede provocar una de las heridas más grandes que un hijo pueda soportar. Creo que tu novio no tuvo una vida fácil, pajarita, siempre escondido bajo esa apariencia fría y distante… Lo conoces bien ahora, es un hombre sin suerte y siempre será así… ¿Aún quieres seguir con él? Como pirata, te aconsejaría que no; como tu padre, te lo prohibiría; pero como un simple hombre que ha vivido, te diría que sólo tú eres la única capaz de cambiar su fortuna.

Jacky se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, desconcertada, pero enseguida le volvió la espalda y se fue corriendo para buscar a Norrington ante la perpleja mirada de los presentes.

Teague sonrió.

A Jacky le tomó un tiempo encontrarlo, pero finalmente lo halló en uno de los balcones, acodado sobre la barandilla, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ella se acercó a él en completo silencio. No tenía idea de lo que debía hacer o decir para consolarlo, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: hablar.

—¿No te parece una gran coincidencia que nos hayamos conocido en el pasado cuando éramos más jóvenes, Norry? ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Ahora recuerdo que quisiste ayudar a tu padre cuando el mío lo golpeó mientras luchaban, pero creo que te impresionó la apariencia de mi padre así que te asustaste y retrocediste. ¿Recuerdas? Yo te vi y quise detenerte para que no te cayeras por un agujero de la barandilla, pero te asustaste peor y te caíste igual… —Sonrió nostálgica—. ¡Debo de haber tenido un aspecto muy espantoso cuando era adolecente como para asustar a un chiquillo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Claro que si en ese entonces hubiera sido una mujer, no te habrías asustado de mí… Qué raro sonó todo esto último, ¿no te parece, Norry?

Lo miró ansiosa, esperando alguna respuesta de él.

—Me convertí en oficial de la Armada para agradar a mi padre —comenzó a contarle sin volverse para mirarla—, pero nunca nada de lo que hacía lograba complacerlo, siempre encontraba algún pequeño motivo para decepcionarse completamente de mí y rechazarme, siendo mi primo Fitzwilliam el receptor de todas sus atenciones y su completa admiración… Hice todo lo que pude para que mi padre me amara, pero lo único que recibí de él fue sólo humillaciones a lo largo de mi vida desde que fui rescatado por tu padre. Fue por esa razón que odié con toda mi alma a los piratas… Pero yo no soy como mi padre… Muy en mi interior siempre supe lo que era lo correcto y lo que no, pero cometí muchas injusticias por buscar su aprobación, no me importaba si iba en contra de mis principios, estaba decidido a aplastar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en mi camino sin importarme el precio que pagaría al final… —Se dio media vuelta, sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente—… A pesar de ser piratas, tu padre los quiere a ti y a tu hermano… a su peculiar manera. No creo que él prefiera verlos muertos antes que les deban la vida a un enemigo… Tu padre apenas te conoció hoy y ya te quiere, pero mi padre me conoce hace más de treinta años y nunca dejó de hacerme saber lo mucho que me desprecia… ¿Cómo podré ser un buen padre para mis hijos cuando nunca tuve un buen padre?

Enmudeció, bajando la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas. Jacky, conmovida, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, apoyando suavemente la cabeza de James sobre su esbelto hombro.

—Serás un buen padre, Norry, ya lo verás —le dijo, sonriéndole tristemente—, comparado conmigo, cualquiera puede serlo.

James no pudo evitar sonreír entre lágrimas ante aquella ocurrencia.

—Gracias, Jacky… —Se irguió y pasó suavemente su mano sobre la mejilla de la pirata—. Debería agradecerle a tu padre por lo que hizo por mí, pero ni toda una vida alcanzaría para agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

—¡Diablos! ¡Pero qué cursi eres! —se quejó la halagada Jacky, poniéndose tan colorada como un tomate, entonces, ambos comenzaron a reírse con ganas, aliviados.

Ocultos entre las sombras, padre e hijo Sparrow estaban observándolo todo detenidamente.

—¿Crees que él sea bueno para ella? —le preguntó Jack.

—Yo me preguntaría más si ella es buena para él —rebatió con su acostumbrado sarcasmo. Su hijo volvió la mirada hacia él.

—Hablo en serio, viejo. Ella es yo y yo soy ella. Es obvio que me preocupe por mi propio bienestar, ¿no te parece?

Teague volvió el rostro hacia su hijo.

—Tanto él como ella deben sacrificar algo muy importante en sus vidas para poder entregarse libremente el uno a la otra para ser realmente felices, Jackie, si no son capaces de hacerlo, te aseguro que ninguno será lo suficientemente bueno para el otro.

—Ah… —asintió sin tener la menor idea de lo que se refería su padre, y volvió su atención hacia la pareja—. Por experiencia propia puedo decirte que Norrington puede ser muuuuuuy pesado a veces, pero él es una de esas personas que es capaz de entregar su propia vida con tal de salvar a la persona que ama aunque no se lleven muy bien.

—¿Acaso envidias a tu hermana? —lo miró de reojo y Jack se puso como la grana.

—¿Estás loco, padre? ¿Tenerle envidia a esa especie de transformista? ¿Es que acaso me confundiste con un eunuco? ¡Ni por todo el ron del mundo me fijaría en un hombre y menos en Norrington! ¡Ni que fuera ese pervertido de Seagull Hood! … Aunque debo admitir que el doctorcito no está nada mal… —se llevó la mano al mentón con aspecto pensativo—… Le pones un vestido y una peluca y te dan ganas de… Tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero…

—Claro, claro —asintió, y luego de echar un vistazo a su flamante hija, se marchó de allí.

—Creo que tengo antojo de queso… —murmuró Jack, y luego de echarle un vistazo a la pareja, se fue por detrás de su padre—. ¡Diablos que le tomó cariño, el viejo! Yo aún no logro caerle bien del todo…

Entretanto, Christian, Alrun y Alwine se reunieron con Elizabeth, Seagull y Billy, enterándose de lo que había ocurrido durante la asamblea de los piratas y la conversación entre el capitán Teague Sparrow y James Norrington.

—Conozco al almirante Lawrence Norrington —contó el doctor—, sé que es un hombre mucho más frío, calculador y estricto que el joven Norrington. Era su costumbre criticarlo y compararlo de mala manera con los demás… Isabel siempre lo defendía pero no era lo mismo —Se entristeció—… A veces los padres cometemos graves errores con nuestros hijos y luego ellos pagan las consecuencias gracias a nuestra incompetencia como educadores…

Comprendiendo que Christian se refería a su relación con Isabel, Seagull quiso desviar su atención hacia otro lado.

—No te preocupes, dulzura —puso descaradamente su brazo sobre los hombros del rubicundo doctor—, ya verás cómo logramos que tu sobrina cambie el rumbo para bien. ¡No te olvides de mis encantos!

Chris lo fulminó con la mirada, furioso, y se sacó bruscamente el brazo de encima.

—¿A quién le dice "dulzura", señor Hood? ¿Acaso desea que le dé otra lección?

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Otra lección, dices? —puso los brazos en jarra le sonrió maliciosamente—. ¿Y qué si te digo que me dejé vencer?

—¿Qué se dejó vencer? ¡Tonterías!

—¿No me crees? —se acercó un poco más, deteniéndose a unos cuántos centímetros del enfadado médico—. ¿Me creerás si te digo que derroté en combate a tu sobrinita? No te conté eso, ¿verdad?

—Es imposible —replicó incrédulo, tratando de mantener la distancia—. Puedo creerle que ella se entregó a usted, pero ser derrotada… Eso no lo creo.

—Pues créelo —le sonrió pícaramente—. Sé muy bien que te dejaste derrotar la primera vez que peleamos, yo hice lo mismo cuando nos enfrentamos por segunda vez… Aunque debo admitir que tienes un estilo impecable y me sorprendiste…

Christian lo miró de reojo, un tanto receloso.

—Ciertamente no nos hemos tomado en serio o nos hemos tomado demasiado en serio, señor Hood.

—En eso te equivocas, encanto —se arrimó aún más, tomándolo rápidamente de la manga de la casaca para que no se le escapara, dirigiéndole una mirada muy sugerente—… Siempre te tomé muy en serio… como a Isabel…

—¡Oh, pero…! ¡Quíteme las manos de encima! —se quejó, tratando de desasirse de él, pero Seagull Hood era un hombre con mucha experiencia en esas situaciones y tomó velozmente al doctor por la espalda, haciéndole perder el equilibrio para inclinarlo hacia el suelo boca arriba, momento que aprovechó para estamparle un poderoso beso en la boca.

—¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! —exclamó la perturbada Elizabeth, llevándose la mano a la boca.

Alrun nada dijo pero se quedó con la boca abierta por la impresión, por fin comprendió la resistencia de Christian en acatar sus deseos.

—¡Mira, mamá! ¡Ellos dos se quieren! —festejó la inocente Alwine ante su escandalizada madre, obligándola a taparle la boca con la mano.

En cambio, el pobre Billy tenía los ojos como platos, repelido.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te parece que no te tomo en serio? —se burló el pirata en cuanto dejó de besar a su víctima.

—¡Es usted un sujeto endemoniado! ¡Está loco! ¡Suélteme antes de que…! —Christian comenzó a quejarse mientras se retorcía furioso, y cayó repentinamente al suelo de espaldas cuán largo era.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, encanto —le dijo el pícaro pirata, haciéndole un saludo militar con la mano.

Christian Jacobson estaba REALMENTE muy furioso y humillado. ¡Nadie lo trataba así en público! Se puso de pie rápidamente con la intención de propinarle un buen puñetazo en la cara, pero James Norrington apareció cojeando de repente muy pálido y asustado… ¡con Jacky desfallecida en sus brazos!

—¡Doctor Jacobson! —gritó histérico —¡Venga pronto! ¡Jacky se sintió mal y se desmayo!

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada: ¡Ups! Algo malo le pasó a Jacky… : ( ¿Será porque no se cuidaba? Sabemos que James no la pasó muy bien que digamos, pero… ¿podrá resistir otro golpe más si lo hay? ¿Qué pasará con Jacky y sus hijos? ¡Lo leeremos en el próximo capítulo que será el primero de la última parte de éste fic! ¡Comienza la cuenta regresiva para el gran final! OoO**

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: Jade y James son, por el momento, la mejor elección, pero el único riesgo es que Jade es demasiado ingenua y Jack lo sabe muy bien… : ( ¡Ya veremos los que pasa! Si… el encuentro entre yerno y suegro hubiera sido a tu estilo si esta parte de mi trilogía hubiera sido del género "humor/aventura", pero como es "drama/aventura", pues… tuve que hacerle algunos cambios, je XD, claro. Mil millones de gracias por tu especie de "advertencia", la usé junto con alguna poca información que tenía sobre eso y la describí como puede (ya que no leí por mí misma esa historia). Muchos esperan a leer y luego criticar, pero vos preferiste ponerme sobre aviso y darme una mano, ¡sos una amiga de verdad! :D ¡Gracias! Y sí, fuiste tú la que anteriormente me contó un poquito sobre eso ; ) Tenés razón, será triste, pero mientras Fanfic siga existiendo y yo deje de escribir esta historia, muchos más podrán leerla y disfrutarla : )**_

_**Querida **__**Barby Uzumaki**__**: bien, ahora sabes lo que pasó gracias a Harisha quien fue la que me pasó todos los datos y yo los utilicé como mejor me parecían ^^ Sip, Jade era la que mejor quedaba como Reina de los Piratas, ¿no? XD **_

_**Querida **__**xsxbx**__**: gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer el capi y reviwarlo antes de irte, je, XD debes haberte puesto toda ansiosa ^^ ¡Cómo me gustaría ir a pasar el Año Nuevo en otro lugar que no sea en mi casa! ¿La pasáste bien? La verdad es que no quise elegir a Elizabeth porque, realistamente hablando, ella no tenía ninguna experiencia de marinero o militar como para tener una responsabilidad tan grande como esa, así que prefería alguien con esa experiencia pero con el mismo empuje de Elizabeth: Jade XD Por lo menos Teague no sacó corriendo a su yerno con una escopeta, je XD ¡Pero ahora la cosa se puso fea para Jacky! Realmente no tienen suerte… : ( Nosotros cuatro pasamos generalmente solos las fiestas, sólo viene alguien cuando mi papá los invita… XP Te aseguro que habrán más fanfics de mi parte, ¡pero mucho más cortos que éste, je! XD**_

_**Querida **__**Isa Lionheart**__**: y bueno, ya era hora de que se pusiera emocionante, ¿no? :D ¡Ya estamos cerca del final! (Aún recuerdo cuando comencé a escribirlo…). Si… las cosas se dieron al revés en el capi pasado, ¡y te aseguro que Teague aparecerá un poco más en mi historia que en la peli! Hasta puede ser que tenga que pelear… O.O ¡Nah! ¡Teague es un tipo tranqui en mi historia! Por el momento… Justo ahora que las cosas estaban marchando para Norry… ¡le pasa algo a Jacky! : ( Las desgracias del doc con Seagull no se comparan con eso, ¿no? No creo que Alwine salga como Isabel, sus caracteres son muy diferentes entre sí. Bien, ¿recuerdas que Isabel es una coleccionista de antigüedades? Bueno, no fue difícil para ella conseguir a Excalibur :D Como ahora será la batalla final, intentaré darle la mayor emoción y acción que pueda en las batallas : ) Teague saldrá más, te lo aseguro ^^  
**_

**No sé si esta versión que escribí a mi modo estará como en el libro, pero sepan disculpar incongruencias porque no tengo el dichoso libro y tampoco lo leeré por internet por mis ojos : ) Igual espero que les haya gustad ^^ Las pelis que ví son: Originalmente Pirata y El Rey de la Colina. Sigo leyendo el 3 tomo del manga YuYu Hakusho, el comic de Mafalda y ahora comencé a leer de nuevo mi colección de Vivir la Historia y empecé con Egipto de los Faraones. Sigo viendo el animé Zenki, la novela coreana Un Deseo en las Estrellas y descargando ahora Otoño en mi Corazón para ponerle el audio latino.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	43. ¿Parlay?

**Capítulo 42: ¿Parlay?**

La capitana Jacky Sparrow, toda ceñuda, era objeto de la burla de los que ahora estaban con ella acompañándola en su convalecencia acomodada en el placentero lecho de un cuarto viejo pero bien acogedor e iluminado con candelas que se le había otorgado amablemente después de su desmayo.

—¿Permanecer aquí durante todo el resto de mi… (Ustedes ya saben a lo que me refiero) y perderme de la espectacular batalla contra Beckett? ¡Ése doctor está loco! ¡No permitiré que mi hermanito se quede sólo al mando de mi amado _Perla Negra_! ¡No, señor! —y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo graciosos pucheros.

—Bueno, Jacky… —comenzó a decir James con tono condescendiente, de pie junto a la cabecera de la cama e inclinándose ligeramente sobre ella con las manos hacia atrás—… "recordarás éste día como el día en que la gran capitán Jacky Sparrow debió guardar cama gracias a su tozudez".

—¡Bah! ¡No te burles de la desgracia ajena, semental malagradecido!

—Aunque te niegues, debes guardar cama por el bien de tus bebés, Jacky, te guste o no —le aconsejó Elizabeth—. Eres demasiado inquieta y muy descuidada, además… eres peligrosamente adicta al ron.

—¡Pero quedarme aquí sin hacer nada es una tortura que no merezco!

—¿Estás segura de eso? —inquirió la chica, alzando una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Bueno… Tal vez me lo merezco un poquito…

—¡Ejém! —insistió Elizabeth.

—¡Bueno! ¡Me lo merezco! ¿Contenta?

—Contentísima —asintió con una divertida sonrisa. Jacky la miró de reojo.

—La soltería te sienta mal, Lizzy, te pones malvada… Si yo fuera hombre te daría lo que te mereces… —puso cara de libidinosa—, a menos que te guste también hacerlo con mujeres…

—Jackyyy… —le advirtió Norrington, cruzándose de brazos muy molesto. La advertida puso cara de fastidio.

—Bueno, está bien, como tu quieras, Norry —se volvió nuevamente hacia Elizabeth que estaba parada al otro lado de la cama—. ¿Te gustan los tríos, Lizzy? Porque tú, Norry y yo podríamos…

—¡Jacky! —exclamó James, sacado de quicio—. ¡Compórtate!

—¡Pero semental mío! ¿Es que no te gustan los tríos? ¡Un hombre y dos mujeres! ¿Acaso no es ése el sueño de todo hombre? —insistió la incorregible.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —se quejó, sentándose pesadamente sobre la cama, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos, derrotado mientras Elizabeth de destornillaba de la risa.

Con su principal censurador desmoralizado, Jacky siguió con la conversación.

—Y bueno, mi querida Lizzy, ¿por qué no haces las paces con Will de una buena vez? ¡Mira que esta historia está por terminar y ustedes nada!

—¿Cuál historia? —preguntó James, desconcertado, levantando la cabeza, pero Jacky y Elizabeth lo ignoraron.

La joven Swann bajó el semblante tristemente.

—¿Crees que no quiero hacerlo, Jacky? ¡No hay nada más en el mundo que quiera más! Pero últimamente nos hemos distanciado tanto, mentido tanto… No hemos sido sinceros entre nosotros, nos hemos ocultado cosas y ya no confiamos en el otro… —alzó la cabeza—. ¿Cómo piensas que podamos estar juntos de nuevo?

Jacky se alzó de hombros.

—No sé… Pues sean sinceros con lo que sienten por cada uno y ya.

—Eso es lo difícil, Jacky. Y creo que tú eres la menos indicada para aconsejarme una cosa así, ¿o no?

Por toda réplica, la pirata se alzó de hombros y se echó sobre los almohadones de plumas.

—Entonces trágate tu orgullo y sé la primera en ofrecer la rama de olivo, Elizabeth. Si con eso el joven William no se reconcilia contigo, es que no merece la fortuna de ser tu futuro esposo —le aconsejó James.

—Yo… Nosotros no lo hacemos por orgullo —replicó la ofendida joven. Él sonrió como quien ya ha pasado por ello alguna vez.

—En un principio tal vez no, Elizabeth, pero te aseguro que ahora el orgullo de dar el brazo a torcer juega una parte muy grande en este asunto, ¿o me equivoco? —Como la joven nada dijo, Norrington siguió—. Para reconciliarte necesitas una gran dosis de honestidad, humildad y valor. ¿Qué te falta de los tres, hija de Wathervy Swann?

Elizabeth se le quedó mirando unos instantes antes de contestar.

—Ninguno —sonrió agradecida—. Gracias, James.

—Me da gusto escucharte decir eso, Elizabeth —le sonrió, quedándose ambos mirándose muy peculiarmente, cosa que molestó muchísimo a Jacky.

—¡AY! —gritó Norrington de repente, poniéndose velozmente de pie con una mano en el trasero y con los ojos enormemente abiertos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Elizabeth, asustada.

—¡Jacky me pellizcó! —se quejó, volviéndose muy molesto hacia la disimulada Jacky.

Elizabeth sonrió, comprendiéndolo todo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Entonces los dejo solos. Cuídate, Jacky, hazlo por tus bebés. —y cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de ella.

Y apenas ésta desapareció, la pirata tironeó fuertemente la muñeca de James y lo lanzó a la cama para subírsele encima en un segundo.

—¡Jacky! ¡Nuestros hijos!

—Cierra la boca —le ordenó con un destello de celos en sus ojos oscuros, sujetándolo fuertemente de las muñecas—. Dime, mi queridísimo Norrington: ¿qué significa Elizabeth para ti?

James se sorprendió. No se esperaba aquella clase de pregunta por parte de Jacky.

—Jacky… ¿Acaso estás celosa?

—Respóndeme de una vez si no quieres que te deje eunuco —puso la mano entre medio de las piernas, poniéndolo súper nervioso y tan pálido como un papel.

—Es que yo…

—Dímelo con sinceridad —le advirtió, presionando aún más.

—¡Jacky, por favor, te lo diré pero deja de hacer eso que me pones nervioso!

Reticente, ella obedeció, pero volvió a sujetarle de la muñeca.

—¿Y bien?

James suspiró.

—Elizabeth fue tan sólo un hermoso sueño para mí, nada más… —le respondió como sumido en un profundo ensueño, luego fijó sus ojos verdes sobre los de Jacky—; pero tú eres mi realidad, mi única realidad, Jacky, la que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por un sueño.

La pirata frunció la boca y las cejas.

—Qué cursi eres… —le dijo, y lo besó en la boca para luego comenzar a desabotonar rápidamente su camisa—. ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco? ¿Eh?

—¿Estás loca? —se incorporó—. ¡Estás embarazada y debes cuidarte!

—¿Quieres decir que deberé aguantarme hasta tener a los críos? —se quejó, sentándose sobre los talones.

—Eso mismo —comenzó a abotonarse la camisa mientras se salía de la cama.

—¿No haremos "cosillas" sucias?

—No. Ni lo sueñes. Lo ordenó el doctor Jacobson.

—… —Jacky maldijo interiormente al susodicho doctor, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea genial.

—Bueno, no tendremos sexo por un buen tiempo como lo prescribió el doc, mi estimado Norry —dijo, cruzándose de brazos con la picardía pintada en el rostro.

—Bien dicho, Jacky —sonrió triunfante.

—¡Ah, ah! Pero tú deberás compensarme caramente todo este tiempo de abstinencia, ¿está claro, mi semental?

—¡¿EH? —casi se le cayó la quijada al escucharla. El color de su piel cambió de natural a blanco y finalmente rojo.

—Tú sabes, haremos toooooodas las cosas indecibles, sucias, extravagantes, cochinas… Veamos… —comenzó a enumerar con los dedos—: está el "salto del tigre", el "69", el "caballito loco", la "muerte de la tortuga", el "carruaje acelerado", "paloma tomando agua", "pollo al espiedo", el "sube y baja"…

Pero el azote de la puerta cerrándose por detrás del escandalizado Norrington cortó la "inspiración" de Jacky, quien se dejó caer sobre las almohadas con los dedos entrelazados y una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

—Sí, señor —dijo—. Ya vas a ver cuando termine mi abstinencia forzada, je, je, je, je…

Al otro lado de la habitación, James se encontraba apoyado de espaldas contra la pared, rojo como un tomate y temblando como una hoja. ¡Esa Jacky estaba completamente loca! ¡Era una total y completa pervertida!

Suspiró profundamente, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

—¿Qué te pasa, James? —le preguntó Elizabeth, quien regresaba acompañada por Christian, Billy, Alwine, Jack y Teague.

—N-nada. No me pasa nada —trató de recomponerse arreglándose la ropa para disimular su nerviosismo mientras el muchachito mudo se paraba a su lado.

Jack y su padre se miraron significativamente.

—¿Jacky está bien? —preguntó el doctor mirándolo de reojo.

—¡Oh, más que bien! ¡Se lo aseguro!

Semejante énfasis no hizo más que convencer completamente al doctor sobre la salud de la embarazada.

—Bien. Me alegra mucho escuchar eso… Pero de todas maneras deberá guardar cama para evitar cualquier eventualidad, así que he decidido quedarme a su lado mientras se libre la batalla para asegurarme de que no cometa ninguna locura. —Acarició afectuosamente la cabecita rubia de la niña—. Y la pequeña Alwine será nuestra enfermera.

—¡Una gran enfermera! —exclamó llena de jovialidad, levantando su pequeño puño al aire.

—Eso mismo, mi niña —asintió orgulloso.

—Muchas gracias a ambos —James le sonrió agradecido.

—¡Ejém! ¿No será eso más una excusa para no toparse con su galán, doc? —intervino Jack, sonriendo pervertidamente mientras se mecía la barba.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Pero cómo se le ocurre semejante cosa? —exclamó, escandalizado, pero se calmó inmediatamente y, haciéndose el tonto, agregó:

¿A cuál galán se refiere?

—Tarde, doc, tarde… —negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole condescendiente mientras ponía los brazos en jarra—. ¿Ése atorrante lo tiene trastornado, verdad? Su lujuriosidad no tiene comparación, doctorcito, es por esa razón que mi hermanita y yo le rehuimos (agregando el motivo de su pedantería) para que no nos eche el ojo porque sino no nos dejará en paz hasta conseguir lo que busca.

—Yo le ofrecí mi amistad, debería contentarse con eso —replicó con orgullo.

—¡Oh! ¿Quién quiere el envoltorio cuando puede tener su contenido? He notado cómo Seagull lo mira a usted, doc, y está empecinado en… ¿"conquistarlo"? ¿Ésa sería la palabra correcta?

—Pues pierde el tiempo; mi corazón, mi razón y mi interés están en las mujeres, no en los hombres —se volvió hacia la puerta para tomar el picaporte.

—¡Oh! Pero Seagull no quiere esas cosas de usted, sólo su físico.

El doctor Jacobson se volvió muy fastidiado.

—Sepa disculpar mi dureza, señor Sparrow, pero ahora estoy de duelo por madame Foubert y me parece de muy mal gusto estar conversando sobre esta clase de cosas. Con su permiso, entraré a ver a la paciente.

—Entre usted con mi permiso… —Jack pensó que que Christian iba a ser un hueso muy duro de roer para Seagull.

Y así Christian y Alwine entraron a la habitación seguidos por los dos Sparrow restantes que no paraban de murmurar entre ellos, a su muy peculiar manera, dejando solos a Norrington, Elizabeth y Billy.

—¡Ya quisiera ver a los pichoncitos! —se escuchó exclamar a Teague de repente.

—Quieto, viejo, que aún faltan como cuatro meses… —se oyó decir a Jack mientras se cerraba la puerta—. ¿Qué tal, hermanita? ¿Con que se agoniza?

—¡Será tu paquete el que estará agonizando, animal! —se escuchó replicar a la ofendida Jacky.

Avergonzado, James se mordió los labios y volvió a apoyarse contra la pared con las manos hacia atrás, sumido en sus pensamientos.

La joven Swann lo imitó, situándose al otro extremo de la puerta.

Entonces Billy los miró primero a uno y luego al otro, frunciendo el entrecejo un tanto disgustado

Pasaron algunos segundos de incómodo silencio hasta que ella se animó a romperlo con un pensamiento que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza desde el momento en que ambos se habían vuelto a encontrar a bordo del _Holandés Errante_.

—Escucha, James…

—¿Sí?

—… Ese… Ese beso que te di… —volvió la cabeza hacia él—… Te lo di porque te lo merecías…

Norrington la miró estupefacto. Ella siguió:

—Sé que has cometido errores por los que ahora estás sufriendo mucho… Mucho más que todos nosotros. Te he visto cambiar y… ése cambio me da mucha tristeza pero también me causa mucha admiración. Si… Si tú no estuvieras enamorado de Jacky y yo de Will… tal vez, si me hubieras pedido en matrimonio en este momento… yo hubiera dicho que sí tan sólo para verte sonreír de nuevo.

—¡Elizabeth…! —la miró sorprendido. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando... ni tampoco Billy, que lo estaba leyendo en sus labios.

—No me hagas caso, James —le dijo, volviéndose apresuradamente hacia la puerta para agarrar el picaporte sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara—. Sólo estoy diciendo puras tonterías… ¡Es que extraño tanto a Will y me siento tan sola sin él!

Norrington sonrió.

—A veces no es bueno ser orgulloso, Elizabeth. Así como ahora fuiste sincera conmigo debes serlo con él y verás cómo se arreglarán las cosas.

La muchacha le sonrió agradecida con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Gracias, James… De ahora en adelante tú y yo seremos muy buenos amigos, ¿verdad? ¿Nos contaremos todo? ¿Cómo viejos amigos?

—Claro. Siempre.

Elizabeth, ya más tranquila, le dedicó una última sonrisa y volvió a entrar a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y dejándolo sólo con sus pensamientos mientras Billy lo observaba atentamente.

Apoyándose nuevamente sobre la pared, James suspiró largamente lleno de nostalgia, luego puso su mano sobre la negra cabecita del preocupado muchacho y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Billy, mi corazón está ahora en manos de Jacky como el de Elizabeth en las de Turner.

Entonces el chico le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviado.

—¡A ti te quería encontrar! —lo sobresaltó la estruendosa voz de Barbossa, quien venía acompañado de Jade, ambos muy alarmados—. Acaba de llegar nuestro espía y nos ha informado que Beckett está a un día de alcanzar ésta isla.

—¿Trajo información sobre cuántos buques consta su flota?

—Dice que la cantidad es impresionante… No tiene comparación con la nuestra —le respondió la preocupadísima hija de Sao Feng.

—Tal y como tú nos advertiste… ¿Estás feliz con eso? —dijo Hector con un tono de voz muy poco amistoso.

Pero James no lo escuchó, como todo un profesional en su carrera, se concentró en los pros y los contras de la situación y de la manera en que podrían salir victoriosos, militarmente hablando.

—Si tan sólo tendríamos un poco más de tiempo, podríamos trazar un plan que nos aventajaría lo suficiente como para derrotar a Beckett… —murmuró pensativo, meciéndose la barbilla.

—¿Y qué les parece el "_parlay"_? —les propuso el recién reaparecido Jack Sparrow, sacando la cabeza a través de la puerta.

Luego de quedársele mirando unos instantes, los demás se miraron entre ellos, sopesando aquella acostumbrada acción del capitán Sparrow, después de todo, no perderían nada con intentarlo.

—Podríamos probar —dijo James al final.

—¡Bien dicho, mi viejo! ¡Sabía que al final íbamos a terminar trabajando juntos! —le puso confianzudamente el brazo por encima de los hombros, soltando su apestoso aliento sobre la cara del oficial, obligándolo a fruncir el ceño muy disgustado.

—Espero que no tan juntos como ahora, señor Sparrow —se quejó.

—No te quejas con mi hermana, cuñadito —se burló.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo…, cuñado —replicó fastidiado.

Finalmente los piratas enviaron al capitán Hood para hacer las negociaciones pertinentes y el punto de reunión fue fijado a la mañana siguiente sobre un pequeño promontorio de arena que se ubicaba en medio del mar a varias leguas de distancia de la isla del Naufragio y de la inmensa flota de Beckett.

Barbossa, Jack, Jade y Norrington eran los representantes de la Hermandad de los Piratas, en cambio, Beckett, Will, Isabel y Davy Jones representaban a la Compañía de las Indias Orientales. Cabe aclarar que el capitán del _Holandés Errante_ se encontraba con los pies metidos en una gran cubeta llena de agua de mar ya que aún no era su tiempo de "pisar tierra por un día".

Una vez que Jack y los demás desembarcaron, se acercaron con paso decidido hacia el enemigo que ya los estaba esperando en medio del alargado promontorio.

Isabel y James se miraron significativamente.

—¡Tú fuiste el insecto que guió a los lobos hacia nuestra puerta! —le reclamó inmediatamente Hector a Will.

—No culpen a Turner, solamente es una herramienta —le aclaró Lord Beckett con su frío y tranquilo temperamento—. Si desean conocer al gran arquitecto de la traición, está a su izquierda.

Todos miraron hacia la mencionada dirección, incluyendo al fresco de Jack, quien era el último de la fila, luego, sonriendo nerviosamente, el acusado se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

—Mis manos están limpias… —Se las miró—. Figurativamente hablando —Y se mordió las mugrientas uñas ante la acusadora mirada de sus compañeros.

—Actué sólo y para mis propios fines: liberar a mi padre —intervino William sin asomo de culpa—. Jack no tuvo que ver.

—¡Así se habla! —exclamó el dichoso pirata—. Ya lo oyeron, compañeros. Soy tan inocente como una blanca palomita.

—Joven Turner —dijo James—, estuve al mando del barco de Davy Jones y entiendo la pena que lleva pero ya es demasiado tarde para su padre.

—No. No es tarde —replicó terco como una mula—. Ninguna causa está perdida si aún queda algún pobre diablo que quiera pelear por ella.

—Elizabeth será una causa perdida para usted si sigue poniéndola en último lugar, joven Turner —le advirtió. Will se le quedó mirando, muy preocupado.

—Si Turner no actuó de parte tuya, ¿entonces cómo me dio esto? —los interrumpió Beckett, sacando de su bolsillo la brújula que Jack le había entregado a Will antes de lanzarlo al mar. Barbossa, Jade y Norrington miraron sospechosamente a su compañero.

Hicimos un trato, Jack, para que me entregaras a los piratas y ahí están, como lo prometiste —siguió hablando el Lord de manera desdeñosa, lanzando el artefacto mágico a las manos de su dueño—. No seas tímido, acércate y reclama tu recompensa.

—¡Tu deuda conmigo aún debe ser satisfecha! —se quejó Jones—. ¡Cien años de servicio a bordo del _Holandés_ para empezar!

—Esa deuda ya fue pagada con su ayuda —señaló Jack vagamente a sus compañeros.

—¡Escapaste! —replicó enfadado.

—En realidad, yo…

—Propongo un intercambio —lo interrumpió Jade, los presentes la observaron con sumo interés—. El señor Turner se queda con nosotros y usted puede quedarse con el capitán Sparrow. No hay mejor final para Jack Sparrow que ser una rata condenada a bordo del _Holandés Errante_.

El mencionado pirata abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido con aquella inesperada propuesta.

—¡Hecho! —asintió Will de inmediato.

—¡Deshecho! —rebatió Jack.

—Hecho —declaró Beckett.

—Hecho —consintió James.

—Hecho —dijo Jones.

—¡Jack es uno de los Señores Piratas! —se quejó Barbossa, arremetiendo furioso contra Jade—. ¡No tienes ningún derecho!

—¡Yo soy la Reina! ¿lo recuerda? —le aclaró altivamente, y se volvió hacia el capitán Sparrow quien le dedicó una pícara media sonrisa, pero pronto se le borró bajo la seria mirada de la muchacha.

—Haré lo que comande, usted, Gran Majestad —dijo, sacándose el sombrero e inclinándose levemente ante ella como señal de respeto y acatamiento.

—¡TRAIDOR! —rugió Hector, desenvainando inmediatamente la espada en contra de Jack, quien puedo esquivar aquel ataque a duras penas.

Si confiesas algo, yo también tengo mucho qué decir. —le advirtió Barbossa acercándose a él nariz con nariz.

—Que gane el mejor, ¿sí? —fue todo lo que le dijo su compañero, y se dirigió hacia el enemigo, cruzando su mirada con la de Will mientras pasaban uno al lado del otro.

Con una sonrisa de plena satisfacción, Beckett le señaló "amablemente" al capitán Davy Jones, por lo que, Jack, visiblemente desdichado, se paró al lado de su satisfecho captor mientras que Will se unía a los otros.

—¿Temes morir? —le preguntó Jones al oído de su flamante prisionero.

—No tienes idea —respondió con sinceridad.

—¿Tú te quedarás con ellos? —preguntó Isabel por primera vez.

—Así como tú te quedarás con Beckett —respondió James con la misma frialdad. La mujer sonrió con desprecio.

—Entonces te has convertido en un pirata.

—Lo soy tanto como tú de asesina —replicó inteligentemente, borrándole inmediatamente la sonrisa—. Seguramente el gobernador Swann ya llegó a Inglaterra y puso sobre aviso al Rey —Se volvió hacia Beckett—. ¿Está usted seguro en seguir con esto? No creo que a Nuestra Majestad le agrade conocer las "estrategias" de comercio que usted impuso en Port Royal.

—Para cuando el funcionario del Rey llegue a estas aguas, ninguno de ustedes estará vivo para testimoniar en mi contra, almirante Norrington —replicó el enfadado Cutler.

—Eso lo veremos.

Frunciendo la boca de disgusto, Lord Beckett se acercó a Jade.

—¿Usted es la Reina de los Piratas, no es así? Advierta a la Hermandad. Todos morirán si eligen luchar, pero si eligen no pelear, sólo morirán la mayoría de ustedes.

—Usted traicionó a mi padre —replicó la jovencita con la furia pintada en su moreno rostro.

—Él eligió su destino —le rebatió con calma.

—Y usted acaba de elegir el suyo. Lucharemos y usted morirá —le advirtió para luego volverle la espalda y marcharse de allí con paso firme seguida prontamente por Barbossa, Norrington y finalmente Will Turner.

—Tan sólo es una pequeña rata consentida… —murmuró Cutler, saboreando prematuramente su propia victoria.

—¿Te eligieron reina a ti? —le preguntó el incrédulo Will, acercándose rápidamente a Jade.

—De la Hermandad, sí. Cortesía de los hermanos Sparrow. Antes de venir aquí me contaron acerca de sus planes.

—Bueno, tal vez sí tienen idea de lo que hacen.

—¿Y usted, joven Turner? ¿Tiene idea de lo que le está haciendo a Elizabeth?

—¿Es que ahora se mete en nuestros asuntos, señor Norrington? —se volvió furioso, deteniéndose ambos, frente a frente.

—No le respondo como debiera porque no es el momento indicado, señor Turner, pero le sugiero que arregle este asunto cuanto antes con la señorita Elizabeth antes de que la pierda para siempre. ¿O acaso el amor que usted tanto le proclamaba eran tan sólo puras palabras sin sentido? —y pasó de largo, dejando al pobre de Will muy consternado.

Todos los piratas comenzaron a prepararse inmediatamente para la batalla final contra Beckett y su flota en cuanto su Reina regresó a la Bahía del Naufragio y los puso al tanto de la inminente batalla. Apenas hubo tiempo para los encuentros y las despedidas.

Jacky se encontraba sumida en un profundo silencio mientras observaba a James preparando sus armas para la batalla. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, le aterraba la idea de que él no pudiera volver vivo, sobre todo sin su ayuda.

—¿Estás seguro de ir? Aún no te has recuperado del todo —le dijo.

—La joven Alwine se encargará de eso —le respondió con aquel frío tono de oficial que Jacky tanto detestaba.

—¿No quieres que vaya contigo?

Norrington la miró severamente.

—Ya sabes que no debes salir de la cama, Jacky. Te guste o no, debes quedarte ahí.

—¡IDIOTA! —gritó la furiosa pirata—. ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta que tengo miedo de no volver a verte!

Se calló, sintiéndose muy avergonzada por haberse comportado como una auténtica mujer enamorada y se metió bajo las cobijas.

—Mira lo que me haces decir, Norry. Eres muy nocivo para mi orgullo masculino, _savvy?_

James se sorprendió en un principio por aquella inesperada reacción femenina de Jacky, pero enseguida comprendió el verdadero motivo por el cual actuaba así y se sentó en la cama al lado de ella.

—No te preocupes, Jacky, te prometo que regresaré con vida.

—Si no me preocupo por eso… —dijo, emergiendo de entre las sábanas—. Si te pasa algo, ¿a quién fastidiaré y le pellizcaré el trasero?

—¡Oh, Jacky…! —pero la pirata no lo dejó terminar de hablar, puesto que lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lo besó con tanta pasión como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Regresa con vida, ¿me oyes? —le ordenó—. Si te mueres, juro que iré a buscarte al cielo o al infierno para traerte a patadas de regreso.

James no supo qué decir, simplemente balbuceaba incoherencias.

Y dale una patada de mi parte a Beckett —le pidió con una pícara sonrisa, besándolo de nuevo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que el monito de Barbossa había ingresado a la habitación para robarse la "pieza de ocho" que se encontraba entre las ropas de Jacky que habían dejado sobre una silla cuando ésta se había cambiado de ropa.

Una vez afuera, se lo entregó a su satisfecho dueño.

—Muy bien hecho, Jack —lo felicitó, tomando la pequeña pieza entre los dedos para observarla mejor—. Con esto lograremos liberar a Calipso…

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Ahora sí se arma el lío! Sólo tengo una advertencia qué hacerles y es que la batalla será una rara mezcla de combates con espadas comunes, espadas poderosas y poderes especiales. En cuanto esto último, me refiero a la pelea que mantendrán Alrun y Calipso que será algo parecido a los combates del anime Saint Seiya (Caballeros del Zodíaco). Teague estará también muy involucrado peleando contra alguien mucho más poderoso que él… ¿adivinan quién?**

_**Querida WipPo: je, je, je, si Jack hubiera leído esto, hubiera estado de acuerdo con vos con eso de "en publico no pero en privado sí" XD También te deseo un excelente año ^^ Jacky no tiene solución, ¿no? Siempre metiendo en problemas al pobre de James XD Si Teague te encantó así, deberás verlo cuando le toque pelear : ) Bueno, para serte sincera, creo que a Seagull le gusta los dos Jacobson, je XD además que le ENCANTA fastidiar al pobre del doc XP **_

_**Querida **__**YIANG: ¡que agradable sorpresa leerte de nuevo! Veo que has estado muy ocupada con el cole… :P ¡Sí! ¡Por fin Jacky y James están juntos! Ya era hora, ¿no? : ) Disfrutalos ^^ Cuidate mucho vos también, y si podés, dejame algún otro review, aunque sea en el capi final ^^ **_

_**Querida **__**NaYaTo**__**: si… el pobre de Norry no la pasó bien con su padre, ¿no? Por lo menos ahora tendrá una propia familia que lo querrá muchísimo, te lo aseguro :D ¡Ja, ja, ja! Y bueno, es mi forma de escribir, je, bien a lo sagitariano ^^ estilo Jane Austen o Louisa Alcot ^^, mis admiradas escritoras del siglo XIX. Te cuento que Teague tendrá que vérselas él solo con un graaan problema, ya lo verás O.O ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡pobre doc! Hay muchas de ustedes que apoyan las intenciones de Seagull y el pobre doctor se las tendrá que bancar, ja, ja, ja, ja! XD Alwine es un amor, ¿no? ;) como habrás leído más arriba, Chris tiene toda la intención de escapársele a Seagull, pero… ¿irá Seagul a la batalla dejando sólo al doc? Ya lo veremos PX Y claro, ya ves que Jacky está muy pero muy bien, sólo tiene que cuidarse un cachito más aunque no le guste, je XD Muchas gracias por tu devoción, y aunque este fic llegue a su fin, siempre podrás leerlo cuando quieras ^^ ¡Ése es mi obsequio! … ¡y me encantan los reviews largos! :D Los momentos entre Jacky y Norry son muy lindos y divertidos, ¿verdad? Para el epílogo hay una escena muy linda para ellos dos, ¡imperdible! ^^ Y claro, aunque Barbossa no lo admita, le tomó mucho cariño a Jade :D**_

_**Querida **__**Evenstar of the Shire**__**:**__** ¡Noooo! ¡Todavía es demasiado pronto para que nazcan los bebés! No nos conviene… : ( por el momento XD y como habrás leído, Jacky está más que bien XD y los piratas están en las buenas y responsible manos de Jade : )**__** y no en las inexpertas de Elizabeth. Ésa escena del rescate del pequeño Norrington está en uno de los libros de Piratas del Caribe (otro curro más), según me contaron ^^ ¡Mi paloma se mete en cada lío! Nunca me hubiera imaginado que un animalito así sería tan inteligente XD ¡Es una monada! Y yo también le temo a las alturas… bueno, más bien a las caídas : (**_

_**Querida **__**Barby Uzumaki**__**: Alwine es un amor, ¿verdad? ¡No se hace problema por nada! XD ¡Siii…! Ese Seagul se las tiene contra el doc porque el pobre es muy guapo, je XD Estate atenta para los siguientes capis : )**_

_**Q**__**uerido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: ¡pobrecito! Tener que aguantar cosas yaoi : ( pero no te preocupes tanto, el doc no es de "esos" por más que Seagull insista, pero como a las demás lectoras les gusta semejante situación, pues yo la escribo XD Si te soy sincera, a mí me divierte mucho escribirlo :D pero como te dije antes, el doc es todo un hombre hecho y derecho y no tenés de qué preocuparte : ) Menudo lío con los nombres de los Sparrow, ¿no? XD y bueno, James se merece un poco de cariño por parte de Jacky, ¿no te parece? : ) después de todo lo que pasó… : ( Ahora sí, para tu deleite, comenzará la verdadera acción de este fic : ) **_

**Como ya es demasiado tarde, no me explayaré mucho, sólo diré que… ¡me muero de sueño! Me voy a dormir…**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**_**  
**_


	44. La Liberación de la Diosa Calipso

ÚLTIMA PARTE: LA BATALLA FINAL

**Capítulo 43: La Liberación de la Diosa Calipso**

Tal y como lo había planeado, el capitán Jack Sparrow fue llevado a bordo del _Holandés Errante_ y arrojado dentro de una celda húmeda y mohosa en dónde esperaría el momento oportuno para escapar e ir en busca del corazón de Davy Jones para apuñalarlo y convertirse así en el capitán de la nave maldita y navegar para siempre en los mares que tanto amaba. Sólo tenía que esperar a que iniciara la batalla y aprovecharía ese momento para llevar a cabo la última parte de su (según él) magnífico plan.

Entretanto, la improvisada flota pirata partía de la Isla del Naufragio rumbo al punto de encuentro en donde comenzaría la batalla final entre ellos y la poderosa flota de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales.

Con Jack a bordo del _Holandés_, parte del plan ya había sido llevado a cabo; la artillería china había llegado a tiempo y Norrington, utilizando sus conocimientos sobre estrategia bélica naval, había trazado un plan que involucraba a cada uno de los barcos piratas para que pudieran tener éxito en tal empresa. Todo era trabajo en equipo, y Jade, la Reina de los Piratas, lo sabía muy bien e intentaba transmitir a su gente toda la confianza posible como líder para que la siguieran sin dudar de ella un solo segundo. A pesar de que sentía dudas y miedo acerca del desenlace de la batalla que a simple vista le daba la victoria al enemigo por superioridad numérica y armamentista, Jade intentaba permanecer lo más seria y segura de sí misma, pero su habitual torpeza, siempre presente, hacía dudar de su capacidad como líder.

Un grupo de forajidos sin instrucción ni entrenamiento no se podía comparar con un ejército bien armado y entrenado. El primero, obviamente, era más propenso a sufrir deserciones y caídas en pánico que el último.

A pesar del descontento que le había causado el no haber podido despedirse como hubiera querido de su buen amigo doctor porque no había podido dar con él en la isla, la suprema felicidad llegó al capitán Seagull Hood cuando vio aparecer a sus hombres a bordo de su amado navío _El Intrépido Brabucón_ que clamaban a gritos por su amado capitán al que no habían visto por espacio de varios meses desde que "Sangre Negra" los había separado.

El León del Desierto, Nefud Yidda, también reapareció y se incorporó a la flota pirata, agregando un gran contingente de naves árabes abordadas por valerosos hombres ansiosos por entrar en acción.

Cada Señor Pirata comandaba además su propia flotilla, siempre siguiendo, de buena o mala gana, las indicaciones de la nueva Reina.

Y así, con los nervios de punta, Jade y su gente habían partido hacia el campo de batalla bajo la ansiosa mirada de los que se quedaban en la Isla del naufragio, rogando porque todos ellos volvieran con vida y, principalmente, con la victoria.

—Necesito al _Perla Negra_ como insignia —le dijo la capitana Jade a Barbossa—. Los piratas le tienen mucha estima a esta nave y la seguirán hasta la muerte. James Norrington se quedará al mando del _Emperatriz_ y se encargará de que los demás barcos sigan con la estrategia planeada.

—Como tú quieras —le respondió el astuto pirata.

A diferencia de ellos, Elizabeth y Will aún no habían llegado a un mutuo acuerdo de lo que debían hacer.

—No deberías haber venido, Elizabeth. Deberías haberte quedado con Jacky —le reprochó mientras ambos abordaban el _Perla_ desde otro barco junto a Hector y Jade.

—No aprendí en vano el manejo de la espada, Will, iré contigo aunque no te guste y lucharé en nombre de mi padre y la gente de Port Royal —replicó enfadada, olvidándose de los consejos de Norrington.

Su ex prometido frunció la boca, disgustado.

—Como quieras —le dijo, dándole la espalda y rompiendo aún más el corazón de la joven y volviéndola aún más obstinada que antes.

Cuando los barcos llegaron al punto establecido, rodeados por una pesada niebla, los piratas lograron divisar a la nave insignia del enemigo, el _HMS Endeavour_, aparentemente sólo.

—¡EL ENEMIGOOO! ¡AL ATAQUEEE! —gritó el enardecido enano Marty, desenfundando su arma mientras era secundado por los frenéticos gritos de sus compañeros, salvo Jade, Barbossa, Will y Elizabeth.

Pronto la alegría de los ingenuos piratas fue socavada cuando, por detrás del _Endeavour_ y emergiendo de entre las tinieblas, apareció la increíble flota inglesa que superaba con creces a la de los piratas, dejándolos a todos prácticamente anonadados, y peor aún, cuando vieron aparecer el inmenso y terrible Kraken frente a la flota acompañado por el fantasmagórico _Holandés Errante_.

—¡Wah! ¡Abandonen la nave! —gritó el cobarde pero astuto loro de Cotton, dándose a la fuga velozmente hacia la relativa seguridad de la lejana isla ante los ansiosos ojos de los piratas que desearon en ese momento tener alas y volar como aquel perico hablador.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Jade, aferrándose desesperada a la balaustrada. Aún con todos los preparativos, ¿serían capaces de hacer frente a semejante desafío?

A diferencia de su aterrorizada tripulación, Barbossa simplemente sonrió e hizo una seña a Pintel, Ragetty y Marty quienes inmediatamente sacaron a la altiva Tia Dalma de la bodega completamente atada con fuertes sogas y tratada cuidadosamente como si fuera un feroz tigre.

—¡Barbossa, no lo hagas! —le pidió Elizabeth, visiblemente preocupada por las consecuencias que podría acarrear aquello.

—¡Deja que Jack actúe como lo planeamos! —la secundó Will.

Ni bien dijeron esto que pronto fueron rodeados por varios piratas que los apuntaron amenazantes con sus armas. Jade, al ver esto, corrió inmediatamente hacia Hector para pedirle explicaciones.

—¡Capitán Barbossa! ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Decidimos que no llegaríamos a esto!

—Mil perdones, majestad, pero hace tiempo que no controlo mi propio destino… ¡hasta ahora! —le dijo, arrebatándole la "pieza de ocho" de Sao Feng que ella llevaba al cuello.

—¡Eres un traidor! —exclamó llena de rabia y frustración mientras era sujetada de los brazos por un par de piratas.

—Sólo cuido nuestros intereses, pequeña sabandija oriental —le sonrió Hector.

Entretanto, a bordo del _HMS Endeavour_, Lord Beckett pasaba lista a la vez que infundía valor a sus hombres de mayor rango para que actuaran sin vacilaciones ante la importantísima batalla que estaba a punto de estallar.

—…y es por eso que el enemigo a optado por el exterminio —finalizó su discurso y se detuvo ante su oficial mayor quien no era otra que la almirante Jacobson—. Reúna toda la flota, almirante, el momento de la batalla a llegado.

Isabel sonrió, pronto se mediría intelectualmente contra James y se sabría cuál de los dos era el mejor estratega. En los juegos de ajedrez, siempre habían estado casi parejos pero era ella la que finalmente lograba la victoria.

—¡A SUS ESTACIONES! —ordenó con voz potente y sus subalternos corrieron presurosos hacia sus propias naves para comandarlas según el procedimiento militar.

Sintiendo una gran ansiedad, Isabel oteó el horizonte, buscando…

Mientras tanto, a bordo del _Perla Negra_, el capitán Barbossa dejaba caer las dos piezas de a ocho que faltaban en el interior del cuenco con las demás piezas, todo colocado frente al rostro de la pitonisa y sostenido por el fiel Pintel.

—¿Viene acompañado de un rito o un hechizo? —preguntó Gibbs.

—Sí —respondió Hector con la seguridad y arrojo que lo caracterizaban, se volvió hacia el recipiente para colocar ambas manos sobre él, moviéndolas estratégicamente—. ¡"Los objetos reunidos"! ¡Listo! ¡Quemar los objetos…! —exclamó con gravedad como si estuviera recitándolo todo de memoria, extendiendo la mano para recibir por parte de Ragetty una especie de báculo bípedo especial enrollado con mechas humeantes mientras Gibbs derramaba un poco de ron de su petaca en el interior del cuenco para facilitar el fuego— ¡y repetir las palabras: ¡"Calipso, te rescato de tu cuerpo mortal"!

—¿Es todo? —quiso saber Pintel. El astuto Barbossa lo miró de reojo.

—Y se deben repetir como hacia una amante… —sonrió.

Pintel y Cotton lo imitaron estúpidamente. Luego, Barbossa enarboló la antorcha con gran convicción y exclamó en voz alta:

¡Calipso! ¡Te rescato de tu cuerpo mortal! —acto seguido, tocó el interior del cuenco con la punta de la mecha encendida del báculo y… nada ocurrió.

—¿Es todo? —volvió a preguntar el extrañado Pintel.

—¡No, no! ¡Así no se dice, partida de tontos sin cerebro! —se quejó Ana María.

Barbossa se volvió hacia ella muy molesto.

—Y bien, señorita sabelotodo, ¿cómo se hace?

Ella bufó fastidiada, negando con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podían ser tan bestias?

—¡Pues hay que pedírselo gentilmente! ¡Así se trata a las mujeres!

El capitán torció la boca un tanto escéptico, pero… tal vez ella podría tener razón.

—¡Tú! —apuntó hacia Ragetty—. ¡Pídeselo con amabilidad!

—¿Y-yo? —balbuceó temblando de pies a cabeza.

—¡Sí, tú! ¡Hazlo antes de que te saque el otro ojo!

Y así, el pobre larguirucho se acercó temblando de pies a cabeza hacia Tia Dalma.

—Calipso… —le susurró suavemente al oído—, te libero de tu cuerpo mortal.

De repente, las piezas de ocho se prendieron fuego y Tia Dalma entró momentáneamente en una especie de trance, y cuando el fuego se consumió los objetos, una especie de vaho comenzó a salir de los restos calcinados y la pitonisa fue obligada a aspirarlos.

—¡Tia Dalma! —Will quiso liberarse para ayudarla, pero los piratas lo tenían muy bien sujetado y ella no reaccionó a su llamado.

—Los mortales no pueden jugar con los dioses… Son los dioses los que juegan con los mortales… —murmuró la preocupadísima Jade.

—¡Calipso…! —insistió otra vez el joven herrero.

Al escuchar su verdadero nombre, la pitonisa giró repentinamente la cabeza hacia él y el cuenco cayó al suelo, desparramando su endeble contenido, entonces Will aprovechó el momento para hablar con ella ahora que había llamado su atención.

—Cuando te apresó la Primera Corte, ¿ sabes quién les dijo cómo hacerlo?

Temblando de pies a cabeza, ella lo miró fijo.

—¿Sabes quién traicionó tu confianza? —insistió.

—¡Nómbralo! —exigió la mujer.

—Fue Davy Jones…

Entonces, el rostro de la asombrada Calipso comenzó a convulsionarse de dolor al comprender que su amado la había traicionado otorgándoles a sus enemigos la única manera de someterla.

Furiosa y con su poder sagrado recién liberado, ella comenzó a transformarse para la estupefacción de todos los presentes.

Un poderoso halo de luz de color dorado plateado comenzó a envolver su cuerpo, las sogas que la aprisionaba comenzaron a cortarse, emitiendo una especie de energía tan poderosa que lanzó a varios de sus captores hacia el turbulento mar, finalmente, el cielo se cubrió con espesas nubes negras que presagiaban lo peor.

Los temerosos tripulantes del barco pirata comenzaron a retroceder llenos de pánico al sentir a su alrededor un tremendo poder que estremecía hasta sus almas.

James, alejado de ellos con una parte de la flota, miró con gran preocupación hacia el convulsionado cielo, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Hasta el mismo Teague Sparrow, quien estaba en el cuarto de Jacky, se acercó a una de las ventanas para contemplar aquel extraño cambio climático.

—La Diosa Calipso ha sido liberada —reveló Alrun, tratando de ocultar su gran preocupación detrás de su inexpresivo y pálido semblante—. Esos mortales no tienen idea de lo que acaban de liberar… ¡Un dios resentido es capaz de destruir todo a su paso!

Hasta la misma Alwine sentía todo el poder que emanaba de la diosa recién despertada, obligándola a acurrucarse debajo de la mesa, temblando llena de pánico ante el asombrado Billy.

—Pero fue la Primera Corte la que la encerró —dijo Christian, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Jacky—, ¿por qué debería vengarse sobre las personas que nada tuvieron que ver con ellos? ¡No tiene sentido!

Alrun se volvió hacia él.

—Los actos de los dioses nunca tienen sentido —había un dejo de triste resentimiento en su voz.

—Jaque mate… —dijo Jacky de mala gana. ¿Por qué Barbossa tenía que ser tan testarudo y hacer todo a su antojo? Además… ¿estaría bien su Norry?

—¿Qué haremos entonces? —insistió el doctor.

La elfo no respondió y, muy pensativa, se acercó lentamente hacia la ventana. Si la diosa Calipso estaba dispuesta a eliminar a todos con su ira, ella misma se vería obligada a intervenir para evitar que dañara a su hija.

—¿Qué estará sucediendo allí? —se preguntó Beckett muy extrañado al divisar una luz muy rara sobre el _Perla Negra_. Su cuerpo también vibraba ante un poder inexplicable que emanaba desde allí.

Isabel nada dijo, pero intuía que sería algo muy serio.

Cuando la luz desapareció y los tripulantes del _Perla_ recuperaron la vista, grande fue la sorpresa cuando ante ellos encontraron a Tia Dalma con un aspecto completamente diferente al de antes: el tono de su piel y de su cabello eran los mismos, sólo que éste último ya no tenía rastas y ahora permanecía liso y bien peinado, adornado con una pequeña corona de olivo dorada; vestía una larga túnica griega, brazaletes dorados, una larga capa violeta y sandalias. Pero no era su aspecto lo que más impresionó, sino el magnífico poder que emanaba de ella.

Impresionado, el capitán Hector Barbossa creyó que era el momento justo para hacer su pedido a la Diosa, así que caminó hacia ella y se hincó sobre la cubierta mientras los demás lo imitaban imbuidos en una mezcla de miedo y respeto.

—¡Calipso! —comenzó a decir el pirata con la cabeza gacha—. Me presento ante ti como un sirviente humilde y contento —alzó la vista—. He cumplido mi promesa de liberarla y ahora solicito un favor.

Ella nada dijo, sus ojos y su semblante derrochaban desdén y frialdad. Barbossa continuó:

—Perdona a mi barco, a mí y a mi gente, pero lanza tu furia sobre aquellos que se atrevieron a llamarse amos tuyos o… míos.

La Diosa Calipso sonrió, una sonrisa para nada tranquilizadora. Luego, lentamente alzó la mano e inesperadamente envió una fuerte ráfaga de viento contra todos ellos, golpeándolos fuertemente contra la balaustrada y dejándolos muy adoloridos y atontados.

—¿Tú crees que mereces mi ayuda, pobre mortal? —le dijo—. ¡Lo que tú mereces es la muerte!

Entonces, ante la atónita mirada de todos, el capitán Barbossa comenzó a elevarse poco a poco hasta que sus pies quedaron suspendidos en el aire: con un poder invisible, la diosa lo había sujetado por el cuello y comenzado a estrangularlo ante sus aterrorizados hombres que no podían hacer otra cosa que mirar impotentes.

—¡Pagarás por cómo me has tratado!

Hector intentaba liberarse desesperadamente de aquella invisible mano de hierro que estaba quitándole la vida de a poco, pero sus esfuerzos eran completamente inútiles, nada podía hacer un mortal contra un dios.

—¡Barbossa! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! —exclamó Elizabeth poniéndose de pie, pero Will la detuvo aferrándose de su brazo.

—¡No, Elizabeth! ¡Te pasará lo mismo a ti!

—¡Pero…!

—¡ATAQUE DE LUZ Y OSCURIDAAAD! —se escuchó de repente, y ante la atónita mirada de todos, dos grandes destellos pasaron con la velocidad de un relámpago, uno de color blanco resplandeciente y el otro de color negro, e impactaron estruendosamente contra la ex pitonisa, provocando que ésta se desconcentrara y soltara a su victima, quien cayó al suelo casi desfallecido mientras que los temerosos Pintel y Ragetty corrían hacia él para reanimarlo.

Hirviendo de furia, Calipso se volvió hacia la dirección por donde había provenido aquel golpe y se encontró con la temeraria hija de Sao Feng empuñando las poderosas espadas gemelas.

—¡Jade! —exclamó Will.

—¿¡Cómo se atreve a atacar a un pobre anciano quien únicamente tiene el noble propósito de defender a sus amados hombres de la injusticia de un tirano? ¡Nunca la perdonaré por haberse entrometido entre la amistad, el amor y la justicia! —La apuntó con uno de sus espadas gemelas—. ¡Yo la castigaré en el nombre de Confucio y sus enseñanzas!

Al escuchar semejante descargo, todos enrojecieron hasta las raíces del cabello, avergonzados.

—¿P-pobre anciano…? ¿A-amados hombres…? —repitió Barbossa muy ofendido mientras se ponía de pie con una mano sobre su maltratado cuello—. ¡Esa niña es una tonta!

La diosa Calipso sonrió despectivamente.

—¿Dices que me castigarás usando esas armas inservibles? ¡Niña patética! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme con eso?

Y sin darle tiempo a nada, los ojos de la diosa brillaron y Jade fue lanzada directamente contra el palo trinquete, impactando de espaldas contra él para caer sentada en el suelo, atontada y adolorida, entonces Calipso extendió la palma de la mano y le lanzó otro de sus poderes invisibles para acabar con ella.

—¡NO! —gritó Barbossa, interponiéndose entre la diosa y la niña para terminar recibiendo él mismo el impacto, siendo lanzado justo a los pies de su sorprendida protegida.

—¡Señor Barbossa! —exclamó la jovencita, gateando desesperadamente hacia el pirata desmayado.

Calipso sonrió divertida. Su venganza iba sobre ruedas.

—Éste será su final —dijo, volviendo a extender la mano ante el horror de todos, entonces, una extraña energía de color blanco comenzó a reunirse en la palma de su mano, convirtiéndose en una pequeña bola resplandeciente que comenzó a crecer poco a poco hasta que tomó el tamaño de una pelota de fútbol—. Adiós…

Y el poder fue lanzado contra la aturdida tripulación del _Perla Negra_ que no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse allí a recibir la muerte. Will, preocupado por Elizabeth, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas en un vano intento de protegerla.

A unos cuantos metros de impactar contra ellos, el ataque te la diosa fue súbitamente desviado por otro, cayendo los dos en las aguas del mar y explotando con todo su poder.

Furiosa por aquella interrupción, Calipso se volvió hacia la dirección de donde había provenido aquel ataque, encontrándose con la mismísima Guardiana Sagrada de la Espada de Odín, la elfa, Alrun.

—¡La Guardiana desapareció! —exclamó el sorprendido Christian, levantándose de la silla.

—Sí… Es como si se hubiera evaporado en el aire… —comentó Teague, manteniendo la calma a pesar de sentirse igualmente sorprendido.

—Algo muy malo debe estar sucediendo allá… —dijo el preocupado doctor, acercándose a la ventana para mirar a través de ella.

—Tampoco está Jacky —avisó Alwine luego de unos minutos.

—No puede ser, pequeña, ella está en… ¡¿En dónde está? —exclamó sorprendidísimo al girar y encontrar la cama completamente vacía sin rastros de la pirata.

—¡Ups! Creo que quiso extender sus alas —comentó Teague con una calma increíble.

Christian se quedó unos momentos en silencio, suponiendo que la incorregible Jacky se había marchado en busca de Norrington.

—Tenemos que buscarla —dijo al fin—. Si hará lo que creo que hará, será un suicidio tanto para ella como para sus hijos.

Mientras, a bordo del _Perla Negra_, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a interferir en mi venganza, inmunda elfo!

—¿Cómo puedes llamarle a eso "venganza" cuando atacas a gente inocente? —replicó siempre imponentemente seria, parada al otro extremo de la cubierta.

—¿Gente inocente? ¡Ellos fueron los que me encerraron!

—La Primera Hermandad de los Piratas fue la que te encerró, Diosa Calipso, no ellos.

Las dos mujeres se contemplaron en completo silencio hasta que la diosa comenzó a reírse con ganas.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Crees que no lo sé, elfa estúpida? —le dijo—. Esa gente murió hace mucho tiempo, pero eso no significa que no pueda tomarme la libertad de vengarme a mi antojo… Observa esto… —alzó la mano hacia el cielo y una especie de poderosa energía explotó de su interior haciendo que sus cabellos y su ropa flotaran en el aire—. ¡EL CIELO Y EL MAR SON TESTIGOS DE MI SUFRIMIENTO! ¡OTÓRGENME EL PODER PARA VENGARME!

De pronto, un viento muy fuerte comenzó a soplar sobre el mar, arremolinando sus aguas y alarmando a todos los tripulantes de las embarcaciones. Entonces, para el horror de todos, en el espacio que había entre ambos bandos enemigos, comenzó a formarse una enorme tromba marina.

—¿Ves esto? ¡Este es mi verdadero poder! —La miró, sonriendo muy divertida—. ¿Quieres saber algo? Este torbellino comenzará a crecer poco a poco hasta tragarse todo a su alrededor… incluyendo a la Isla del Naufragio, en donde está tu hija, ¿no es cierto?

A la elfo le brillaron los ojos de furia. Calipso siguió:

Si quieres evitar que tu hija sea tragada por el torbellino, primero deberás derrotarme.

—Muy bien —asintió sin dudarlo un segundo—. Lucharemos en la playa y te detendré aunque me cueste la vida conseguirlo.

—Sea —aceptó la diosa y, ante la atónita mirada de todos, ambas desaparecieron instantáneamente.

Entretanto, la fugada Jacky Sparrow llegó corriendo hasta el puerto de la bahía con la intención de robar un bote para dirigirse hacia _El Emperatriz_ y reencontrarse con James y protegerlo del enemigo. ¡Jamás se perdonaría si le pasaba algo!

Comenzó a buscar desesperadamente un barquillo que le sirviera a sus propósitos, pero, cuando lo encontró, su sonrisa desapareció cuando también encontró un obstáculo muy pero muy difícil de evadir.

Allí mismo, ante ella, se alzaba la enorme, horrible y nauseabunda mole de músculos que representaba al pirata más sanguinario y temido de todos: el despreciable de Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan.

—¡Vaya, Vaya! —dijo el pirata mientras Jacky comenzaba a retroceder lentamente, muerta de miedo—. ¡Que suerte tengo al encontrarme contigo, maldita perra! Tengo tantos deseos de probar mi nueva espada…

—¡Ups! —fue todo lo que pudo decir nuestra pálida protagonista.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Ups! ¡Apareció Sangre Negra y en el peor momento posible! ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Quién salvará a Jacky? ¡Ninguno de los que están en la isla podrán hacerle frente! DX Las cosas se han puesto feas entre Alrun y Calipso… ¿En verdad la diosa quiere destruir a todos? ¡Pronto lo veremos!**

_**Querida Yrazema: ¡Qué sorpresa leerte de nuevo! ^^ ¿Cómo has estado? Tuviste razón, Jacky no le hizo caso al doc… ¡pero en el peor momento! O.O Tendrás un epílogo ^^ y depende de la trama de la 4 peli si hago o no fic más : ) ¡Besos! **_

_**Querida **__**Evenstar of the Shire: je, Norry es un dulce, ¿no? sí, Alrun lo tendra bastante complicado al combate… ¡luchará contra una diosa! Supongo que ahora ya sabes contra quién peleará Teague ^^ Yo tampoco tengo esos libros y dudo mucho poder conseguirlos, en fin… : ( ¿Será tu cumple de 15? ¡Felicidades y que la pases re bien! :D**_

_**Querida **__**YIANG**__**: sí, ya era hora de que arme el quilombo, ¿no? XD ¡Uh, no! ¡A mí no me gustan los monos! X( prefiero al loro de Cotton :D Sip, el actor Geofrey Rush tiene cara de nostálgico… ¡además es un actor excelente! Lo he visto en muchas pelis ^^ ¡Disfruta de tus vagaciones!**_

_**Querida **__**Barby Uzumaki**__**: Je, je XD Jacky volverá loco a James con sus insinuaciones, ¿no? ¡El pobre no está acostumbrado a tanta desfachatez! XD Mmm, no creo que lo descubra… a menos que cante Billy, cosa que es bastante improbable… pero si lo descubre, ¡se pondrá muy celosa! XD Como verás, el doc también estará en graves problemas… ¿irá Seagull a su rescate? O.O ¡Y el pobre de Teague también se verá en figurillas!**_

_**Querida **__**xsxbx**__**: je, despistada igual que yo XD… Jacky es una degenerada, ¿no? ¡Pobre Norry que es tan caballero! En fin… :D Jack no le erró tanto puesto que Jacky acaba de entrar en el 5 mes de su tierno embarazo :D Bueno, Will ahora tiene que darse cuenta de lo bestia que es sino… será demasiado tarde para arrepentirse : ( En el próximo capi verás lo que sucederá entre Isabel, Morgan, el doc y Seagull ^^**_

_**Querida **__**NaYaTo: tanto Will como Lizzy necesitan madurar, ¿no? ¡Deben arreglar sus asuntos antes de que sea demasiado tarde! : ( ¡Tienen que aprender de Jacky y Norry! La "pobre" Jacky es una maniática sexual… ¡pobre Norry! ¿será porque es adorablemente tímido que Jacky lo molesta tanto? O.O Bueno, Jade entró en acción y a la pobre la vapulearon un poco : ( ¡menos mal que Hector la salvó! Pero… ¿cómo estará él? :( Y seguramente Teague deberá enfrentarse a Morgan… ¡cosa muy peligrosa! O_O Seagull es un caprichoso, ¿no? ¿Se enterará de que su doc está en peligro? ¿Qué hará? Je, je, je… mis parejas son muy pegadizas, ¿no? XD La pobre de Jacky… queriéndose escapar para ayudar a James y darse con semejante problema… ¡no es justo para sus retoños! Bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta, mi versión del final será completamente diferente al de la peli, para darle más emoción : ) Sí, me encanta hacer referencias de mí misma, je XD ¡Qué descarada soy! También te deseo lo mejor que este mundo te pueda dar ^^**_

_****_**Como habrán notado, estos capis serán bastante diferentes a la versión de la peli y habrán luchas más diversas y muy peligrosas… ¡espero que les guste!**

**Las pelis que he visto son: Molly, Arrastrame al Infierno, El Último Regalo, Pacto con Lobos, Spiderman 3, etc. Ahora estoy leyendo el tomo 5 del manga YuYu hakusho, "El Principito" y sigo leyendo el tomo de Vivir la Historia en el Egipto de los Faraones. Terminé de ver el drama coreano Un Deseo en las Estrellas y comenzaré a ver Una Joya en el Palacio, otro drama coreano. Además, ya estoy en los capítulos finales del anime Zenki.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capi!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**PD: ¡cuenta regresiva al final! ¿4 o 5 capis? **


	45. Inicia la Batalla Final

**Capítulo 44: Inicia la Batalla Final **

Una vez que Alrun y la Diosa Calypso desaparecieron, la tripulación del _Perla Negra_ se acercó a la balaustrada para contemplar llenos de horror el inmenso abismo que se abría frente a ellos y Will y Elizabeth corrieron a ayudar a levantarse a Barbossa y a Jade respectivamente. Ambos parecían estar bien a pesar de las heridas y los golpes.

—¡Al demonio con esa bruja! —se quejó Hector mientras se sobaba la adolorida cabeza.

—No nos ayudó para nada —se quejó el tembloroso Pintel y se volvió hacia su capitán—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Nada… —respondió desalentado—. Al final no hay más esperanza.

—¡No! ¡Aún no termina! —exclamó Jade con gran determinación y todos giraron hacia ella, sorprendidos—. ¡Nos espera un combate!

—¿Estás loca, niña? —se quejó Ana María—. ¡Al frente tenemos toda una armada contra nosotros! ¡Contra el _Holandés _no tenemos esperanza y mucho menos contra el Kraken! ¡Sin mencionar a la diosa que nos ha condenado a muerte!

El resto de los piratas la secundaron. Pelear ahora era una locura.

—¡No! ¡Todavía hay esperanza! —insistió la jovencita, apretando los puños fuertemente a ambos lados de su cuerpo y temblando de pies a cabeza.

El capitán Hector Barbossa, sintiendo compasión por ella pero ocultándolo muy bien, se le acercó.

—La venganza no revivirá a tu padre, jovencita —le aconsejó con firmeza—. Dar la vida por eso no lo vale.

Jade suspiró.

—Usted tiene razón —le dijo y caminó hacia sus hombres antes de girar hacia Hector y mirarlo significativamente—. ¿Pero y qué si vale la pena? ¿Acaso no tengo a alguien más a quién proteger? ¿Una persona que arriesgó su propia vida por la mía?

Por toda respuesta, el aludido se quedó tieso como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos como platos y las sucias mejillas arreboladas. Will y Elizabeth no perdieron el tiempo para burlarse de él.

—Bueno, Barbossa, por lo visto ya tienes a una admiradora —dijo el muchacho.

—Eso es. Deberías estar feliz de que alguien como ella te siga los pasos, ¿no? ¡Qué valiente te viste al tratar de defenderla!

—¡Bah! ¡Ya cállense antes de que los obligue a saltar por la tabla, par de mocosos! ¿Por qué no se ponen a hacer algo más productivo como por ejemplo hacer las paces entre ustedes de una buena vez? —replicó.

Derrotados en su propio juego, la joven pareja no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarse de reojo y permanecer vergonzosamente en silencio.

Jade sonrió y se volvió nuevamente hacia sus hombres, decidida en convencerlos. Como su reina, debía infundirles valor.

—¡Escúchenme! —comenzó a decir, caminando con paso decidido entre ellos—. ¡Escuchen! —intentó treparse sobre la balaustrada de estribor pero su torpeza no se lo permitió al primer intento, pero logró hacerlo ágilmente en el segundo y permaneció teatralmente de pie ente ellos—. ¡La Hermandad aún espera nuestra señal! ¡Espera que el _Perla_ los guíe! ¿Y qué van a ver? ¿Ratas cobardes en un decadente barco? ¡O verán hombres libres y libertad también! ¡Somos hombres libres y lo que el enemigo verá son el fogonazo de nuestros cañones! ¡Escucharán nuestras espadas chocando y sentirán todo nuestro enojo! ¡Por el sudor de nuestra frente! ¡Por la fuerza de nuestra espalda y el coraje de nuestros corazones! ¡Ahora enarbolen nuestra insignia!

Su discurso había funcionado, la tripulación había quedado completamente impresionada a su favor.

—Nuestra insignia —asintió Will.

—Nuestra insignia —repitió Ragetty.

—¡Nuestra insignia! —exclamó Pintel.

—Nuestra insignia —dijo Ana María, orgullosa de su joven reina.

—¡Sí! ¡El viento está de nuestra parte! ¡Sólo eso hace falta! —exclamó el entusiasmado Gibbs a viva voz, contagiando a todos sus compañeros quienes alzaron sus armas hacia el cielo chillando con frenesí.

Jade sonrió satisfecha y se volvió hacia los capitanes de los barcos más cercanos.

—¡NUESTRA INSIGNIAAA! —gritó.

Al escuchar aquella impresionante proclama, tanto los Señores Piratas como sus lugartenientes comenzaron a gritar frenéticamente mientras izaban sus banderas en lo alto de los mástiles, ansiosos por enfrentarse al enemigo costara lo que costara sin importar el remolino o el Kraken. Aquella era la lucha más importante de sus vidas para defender su honor y libertad ante la dominación e injusticia de un enemigo odiado.

La joven Jade, ya en el castillo de popa, estaba observando con gran seriedad todo aquel despliegue de heroísmo que ella misma había provocado cuando el capitán Barbossa, Will y Elizabeth se le unieron.

—¿Quién te enseñó a hablar así, pequeña sabandija oriental?

Ella lo miró.

—Aprendí del mejor.

—¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! —apartó su vista de la de ella para que no notara el orgullo en sus ojos.

—Gracias por salvar mi vida, señor Barbossa —insistió la chica.

—No me lo agradezcas, niña boba. Sólo… me tropecé —se volvió con cara de pocos amigos—. Pero te advierto que si no tienes más cuidado la próxima vez, ni me molestaré en tropezarme de nuevo, ¿entendiste, pequeña sabandija oriental?

Jade parpadeó un tanto confundida, pero enseguida sonrió y soltó un jovial "¡Sí!".

—¡Bah! —volvió a quejarse, mirando hacia el frente.

—¿Por qué Tia Dalma habrá reaccionado de esa manera? —se preguntó Elizabeth más para sí misma que para los demás.

—Ella ya no es Tia Dalma, Elizabeth —le respondió Will—. Ahora es la diosa Calypso y lo único que quiere es vengarse de quien sea como sea.

—Ese condenado de Jack Sparrow tenía razón —dijo Barbossa de mala gana—. Los dioses son muy difíciles de tratar y uno nunca sabe con lo que van a salir…

La joven nada dijo, pero, como todos, esperaba que la Guardiana la detuviera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, puesto que si ganaban la batalla contra Beckett, de nada les serviría si al final iban a ser tragados por aquel enorme tifón.

Mientras tanto, a bordo del _Endeavour_, lord Cutler Beckett se encontraba sentado frente a una mesita en la cubierta, endulzando sosegadamente su té para calmar a sus nerviosos y preocupados hombres que habían presenciado el inmenso poder de la diosa Calipso.

La almirante Jacobson se le acercó regiamente.

—El viento es favorable, Lord Beckett —le avisó.

—Tienes razón —asintió mientras volvía a echar otra cucharadita de azúcar a la taza—. Dile Jones que no dé cuartel. Eso lo pondrá contento —Luego alzó la vista hacia ella—. ¿No temes al poder de Calypso?

Isabel sonrió despectivamente.

—¿Cómo temerle cuando tengo esta magnífica espada? —colocó su mano sobre el mango—. Con ella puedo derrotar hasta a una diosa.

Esta vez fue Beckett el que sonrió complacido.

—Sí, ya veo… Con esa espada ya tenemos la batalla ganada.

—Por supuesto que sí. También sé de muy buena fuente que Norrington está al mando de la otra mitad del contingente pirata y los distribuyó estratégicamente alrededor de nosotros para así dividir nuestras fuerzas en el momento oportuno.

—¿Y ya sabes qué hacer al respecto?

—Claro —sonrió—. Ciertamente le será muy difícil derrotarme en el juego de las estrategias… —sus ojos azules brillaron intensamente—. Siempre leí su mente como la palma de mi mano.

—¡Perfecto! —sentenció gustoso—. Vaya y cumpla con su deber, almirante.

La Jacobson asintió y se marchó. Poco después, uno de los oficiales transmitía las órdenes mediante señales con banderines a los demás barcos de la flota inlgesa.

Mercer estaba al mando del _Holandés Errante_ cuando vio aquellas señas a través del catalejo.

—¡A LAS ARMAS! ¡GUERRA SIN CUARTEL! —ordenó a Jones y sus hombres.

El capitán maldecido se volvió hacia el cielo y contempló las negras nubes arremolinándose rápidamente sobre el enorme torbellino.

—Calypso… —murmuró, y unos segundos después se desató una intensa tormenta acompañada por poderosos rayos caían en el centro del abismo.

Sintiendo sobre su piel de molusco el poder y la ira de quien alguna vez fuera su amante, Jones gritó su furia y su dolor con toda su alma. La batalla de su destino había finalmente comenzado.

Tanto el _Perla Negra_ como el _Holandés Errante_ encabezaron a su correspondiente flota, adelantándose peligrosamente hacia el torbellino del que no podrían escapar por más que quisieran. Aunque muertos de miedo, los hombres de cada embarcación corrían de aquí para allá preparándose para la inminente confrontación contra su enemigo.

—¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Para colmo está lloviendo! —se quejó Pintel, corriendo junto con inseparable amigo Ragetty.

—¡Pero es un mal augurio! —replicó su compañero mientras Gibbs y Ana María se repartían por cada lado para dar las órdenes necesarias a sus hombres para que prepararan los cañones y protegieran la pólvora de la lluvia.

—¿Cómo podremos hacer frente a algo como eso? —preguntó Elizabeth, mirando con preocupación el inmenso abismo que se abría frente a ellos.

—Necesitamos a alguien con gran valentía y pericia… Y también locura —comentó Will. Jade lo miró significativamente.

—¡Usted es un genio, joven traidor! —exclamó dichosa y se fue bajo la mirada molesta del joven.

—¿Traidor? ¿Sigue diciéndome así?

—Bueno, no está del todo errada, ¿no te parece? —replicó Elizabeth, cruzándose de brazos y esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

—Vamos con ella —dijo, molesto pero escarmentado.

Y así la joven pareja siguió a la Reina de los Piratas hasta que se encontraron con el capitán Barbossa contemplando tranquilamente el belicoso "panorama".

—Capitán Barbossa, lo necesito en el timón —le pidió la decidida jovencita.

Él se volvió con una imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción. ¡Odiaba estar sin hacer nada!... y también le encantaba que lo soliciten…

—¡Sí! ¡Debo ser yo! —rugió orgulloso como un león y sacó bruscamente a Cotton del timón para hacerse cargo él mismo—. ¡MÁS ALTAS LAS VELAS, CUCARACHAS INÚTILES! ¡HOY ES UN GRAN DÍA PARA MORIR, PARTIDA DE HOLGAZANES! ¡JA, JA, JA! —gritó a su tripulación mientras Jade, Elizabeth y Will sonreían satisfechos. ¡No había nadie como Barbossa para levantar el ánimo!

Y no había nadie tan diestro como Barbossa para manejar el timón frente a una inmensa boca abierta en el mar dispuesta a tragarlos.

Entretanto, Mercer y Jones también estaban pasando por el mismo predicamento.

—¡VIREEEN! —ordenó el esbirro de Beckett al comprender por fin lo peligroso que era enfrentarse a un salvaje remolino provocado por una diosa.

—¡No nos lastimará! —objetó Davy Jones, arrebatándole el timón al oficial que estaba operándolo—. ¡A toda marcha hacia el abismo!

—¡¿Quiere matarnos? —acusó el nervioso Mercer, tomándolo de la raída casaca.

—¡Ja! ¿Le temes al agua? —se burló.

Y así el temible _Holandés Errante _se metió de lleno a las orillas del enorme embudo con la intención de acercarse a su enemigo.

—¡Atentos todos! ¡El Holandés se acerca! —previno Will al notar la maniobra del enemigo.

—¡Más velocidad! —pidió Barbossa con tranquilo y envidiable entusiasmo mientras hacía girar con energía el timón—. ¡Sigan al viento que ya no hay regreso!

Ambos barcos se metieron de lleno en el remolino, comenzando a girar dentro de él como si fuera un juego mientras los Señores Piratas con sus respectivas naves cargaban contra el resto de la flota enemiga.

—¡Saquen los cañones, ya! —ordenó Jones, y los peligrosos cañones triples emergieron de las toberas y comenzaron a disparar sus pesadas y peligrosas balas que provocaron estragos sobre el _Perla, _destruyendo parte de su casco y matando a varios piratas.

—¡Sácanos ahora! —le pidió Will a Barbossa—. ¡Están demasiado cerca!

—¡No! —replicó terco como una mula—. ¡Iremos más adentro! ¡Un atajo hacia aguas más rápidas!

Al escucharlo, Jade frunció la boca y decidió confiar plenamente en la pericia y experiencia de su timonel elegido, así que, mientras Hector hacía virar el barco, ella se volvió hacia sus hombres.

—¡Prepárense a disparaaar!

—¡Apunten los cañones, prontooo! —exigió Gibbs a los cañoneros que se apresuraron a obedecer sus órdenes corriendo hacia la cabina de los cañones, pues era cuestión de vida o muerte.

—¡Demuestren su valor! ¡Carguen los cañones! —gritó la valiente Ana María.

Y mientras el _Perla Negra_ era perseguido muy de cerca por el _Holandés Errante_ y sus mortales detonaciones, el capitán Jack Sparrow, encerrado en una jaula, caminaba de un lado a otro devanándose los sesos para encontrar la mejor manera de salir de allí hasta que...

—¡Una palanca! ¡Necesito una palanca! —exclamó con una radiante sonrisa al recordar la ya lejana "lección" que William le había dado acerca de los pernos de una puerta cuando estuvo encerrado en Port Royal.

Ni lento ni perezoso, encontró un madero adecuado para su idea y procedió a forzar los pernos de la celda hasta que finalmente logró desencajar la puerta de hierro que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

—¡A volar pajarito! —exclamó, saliendo rápida y sigilosamente en puntas de pie.

A todo eso, los piratas a bordo del _Perla Negra_ seguían muy afanados en sus tareas bajo las enérgicas órdenes de Gibbs y Ana María para evitar los embates del enemigo y atacarlo a la misma vez.

—¡Aseguren las escotillas! —ordenó la contramaestre tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre la cubierta principal mientras Gibbs ingresaba al interior de la cabina de los cañones.

—¡A sus cañones! —les pidió a sus cañoneros entre el alboroto que reinaba allí—. ¡Apunten a los mástiles!

Y la larga fila cañones del _Perla _emergieron de sus toberas, listos para disparar contra el enemigo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Mercer.

—¡Preparen la artillería! —ordenó éste imperiosamente, siendo obedecido inmediatamente y muy pronto los cañones estuvieron listos para disparar.

Por otro lado, los ansiosos piratas volvieron sus cabezas hacia Gibbs.

—¡Aún no! —dijo este—. ¡Debemos estar borde con borde!

Entonces volvieron sus expectantes miradas hacia las aberturas, por donde podían contemplar al _Holandés Errante_ en la lejanía, alineándose poco a poco al alcance y dirección de las balas de cañón hasta que...

—¡FUEGOOO! —ordenó el capitán Barbossa a vivía voz.

—¡FUEGOOO! —repitió Jade.

—¡Fuegooo! —gritó Gibbs al escucharla—. ¡Dispareeen!

—¡FUEGOOO! —ordenó el capitán Jones al mismo tiempo, y los cañones de ambas embarcaciones fueron detonados simultáneamente, alcanzándose mutuamente y provocando graves destrozos y muchas más muertes mientras seguían debatiéndose en medio del torbellino.

—¡Es muy tarde para alterar el curso, muchachos! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —festejó Hector, sintiéndose como en su casa en medio de la batalla.

Entretanto, el afortunado capitán Sparrow había encontrado la cabina de Jones en donde permanecía bajo vigilancia el anhelado cofre con el corazón en su interior.

Los fusileros Murtogg y Mullroy seguían siendo los encargados de su seguridad, sorprendiéndose al ver a Jack Sparrow ingresar cómodamente al lugar.

—¡Alto ahí o disparamos! —advirtió el primero, apuntándolo con su mini cañón al igual su compañero.

Jack se detuvo. Era el momento se usar su ingenio.

—Después —dijo, y se encaminó tranquilamente hacia una mesita amohosada—. Sólo vine por mis armas.

Y mientras se colocaba sus pertenencias sonriendo y pensando a mil por hora, comenzó a hablar como si nada.

—Aunque es admirable de su parte, ¿por qué están aquí cuando podrían huir?

—El cofre se quedaría sólo —respondió el nervioso Murtogg.

—Ya no hay duda —replicó el otro, apuntando el cañón contra el cofre sin darse cuenta, poniendo a Jack bastante nervioso—, a bordo se ha perdido toda disciplina militar.

—Culpo a los "hombres pez" por eso —rebatió Murtogg, apuntando él también hacia el cofre para la preocupación del pirata.

—¡Aaaaah! ¿Entonces los "hombres pez", por el hecho de ser "hombres pez" automáticamente son menos disciplinados que la gente que no es pez? —debatió Mullroy.

—Sólo me parece mucha coincidencia.

—Bueno, es cierto. Pero si no hubiera hombres pez malvados, no habría que vigilar el cofre.

—Y si no hubiera cofre, no tendríamos que vigilarlo —terminó de decir Murtogg, y ambos miraron hacia el pedestal en donde se encontraba dicho cofre… para darse con la sorpresa de que éste ya no estaba.

El astuto Jack Sparrow había aprovechado la discusión para llevarse sigilosamente el cofre sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

Mientras tanto, a bordo del _Holandés Errante_, Davy Jones había decidido que ya era hora de utilizar su mejor arma: el Kraken.

Y así, ante el horror de todos, el enorme monstruo emergió de las profundas y revueltas aguas del mar, rugiendo y contorsionándose salvajemente con la intención de destruir al _Perla_ y los demás barcos piratas.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¡No podremos contra el Kraken! —se quejó la afligidísima Elizabeth, aferrada a la balaustrada al lado de Will.

Al mismo tiempo, justo cuando Isabel estaba esperando a que Norrington iniciara su ataque desde el otro lado del campo de batalla, su catalejo se topó con un misterioso pero bien conocido barco pirata encallado en las costas de la Isla del Naufragio, reconociéndolo en el acto.

—¡"Sangre Negra"! —exclamó.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola a todos! Bien, por fin ha comenzado la batalla entre ambos bandos, especialmente entre el Perla y el Holandés, pero… ¡apareció el Kraken! XP ¿Cómo lo derrotarán? ¡Y también Isabel se dio cuenta de que Sangre Negra está en la isla! ¿Será capaz de abandonarlo todo e ir tras él? ¡Lo leeremos en el próximo capítulo! Este capi casi no tuvo grandes cambios, ¿verdad? ¡En el siguiente veremos luchar a Alrun y a Calypso! Además de que veremos aparecer a alguien más en escena ^^**

_**Querida **__**xsxbx**__**: no, Jacky no se puede quedar quieta y es terquísima como una mula… ¡Le hace falta a Norry para que le dé unos chirlos en el trasero para que aprenda a quedarse quieta! XD Con el asunto de Morgan, creo que lo veremos en el capi que le sigue al que viene : ( No, Isabel tampoco no entiende, pero… ¿qué tiene qué entender? Creció odiando a los piratas y trabajando como una militar, no conoce otra vida pero ya ha hecho arreglos para la siguiente vida que ya ha elegido tener… ¡Ya lo verás! Además, ya encontró por fin a Morgan O.O ¡Y en el capi que viene veremos a Alrun y a Calypso pelear! Y también aparecerá alguien más… ¿adivinas quién? :D Bueno, no creo que les pase algo realmente mal a Jacky o a Norry… o a nadie… Eso creo… XD**_

_**Querida **__**WipPo: mmm, ¿puede ser los dos? ¿Caballeroso y honorable? Pero no conviene decírselo… ¡es demasiado orgulloso! XD ¡Oh, no! Sangre Negra es un cobarde que le encanta meterse primero con los débiles… Sí, últimamente estaba muy inspirada y por eso actualizaba más rápido ^^ ¡Creo que faltan 4 capis para el final! OoO**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: ¡Sí! ¡Jacky debe usar todas sus neuronas para salir airosa de Morgan! Ahora está claro que será Teague el que luche contra él… cosa que será muy peligrosa, ¿no? : ( Je, je, je, gracias, lo hice al estilo anime ^^ (la loca del anime), en fin, me alegro que te haya gustado : ) además, ¡así peleará con Alrun! :D ¡Oh, Barbossa! ¡admite de una vez que le tomaste cariño a Jade! XD En fin, espero que Fanfiction te haya avisado de este nuevo capi… Mmm, la verdad no creo que llegue a aparecer Lawrence, pero quién sabe XD pero me gustó tu idea ^^ ¿Así que te avisaron que publiqué un capi nuevo? ¡Me siento honrada que tengan esta historia en cuenta! ¡Ja, ja! XD Teague es todo un padrazo, ¿no? Raro pero bueno XD Jacky ama a James y James va a ser un buen padre… ¡Eso es seguro! Ese Seagull, todo un mentiroso y Alwine toda una preogresista XD Creo que sabrás de Jacky en el capi que viene o… en el otro, je XD No quisiera que venga a buscarme… DX**_

_**Querida **__**Barby Uzumaki**__**: no, Jacky es una terca y ama profundamente a James XD ¡Seeeehh! Barbossa tiene que admitir que siente un cariño paternal por la niña aunque no le guste, je XD ¡Y Jade lo adora y lo admira muchísimo! ¿La adoptará? ^^ Creo que la pelea entre Isabel y James pasará a segundo término si ella decide ir por detrás de Morgan… ¿será capaz de hacerlo? O.O Sí, menos mal que los piratas ganan en estas pelis, pero como amante de la historia que soy… ¡menos mal que no "ganaron" en la vida real! Isabel y su tío volverán a encontrarse, ya lo verás ^^**_

**Bueno, las pelis que he visto son Destino Final 1, 2 y 3, el Especial 10º Aniversario Live Action de Detective Conan y Asesinos Substitutos. Sigo leyendo el libro Vivir la Historia en el Egipto de los Faraones, el Principito, el 6º tomo del manga YuYu Hakusho y el 7º numero del comic de Mafalda. Sin nada más que decir excepto que se me hace raro que Dark no deje reviews, me despido ^^**

**¡Ya faltan 4 o 5 capis para el gran final!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos en el capi que viene!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gaby**


	46. Furia de Titanes

**Capítulo 45: Furia de Titanes**

Teague Sparrow salió hacia el pasillo junto con los demás y, luego de mirar de un lado a otro, se recostó cómodamente de espaldas contra la pared mientras improvisaba unas notas en su guitarra.

—No tengo idea hacia dónde se fue mi pichoncita —dijo con aparente tono de tranquilidad.

—Creo que tengo una ligera idea de a dónde se fue —replicó Christian un tanto pensativo.

—¿Ajá?

—Mucho me temo que se fue hacia el puerto para tomar un barco y perseguir a Norrington.

Teague se rió suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Esa tonta gorrioncita mía! ¿Cómo espera encontrar un barco cuando todos se fueron a la guerra? ¡Ah, el amor!

El doctor Jacobson estaba por decir algo cuando la pequeña Alwine le tironeó la manga de la camisa para llamar su atención.

—Papi…

—¿Si, pequeña? ¿Qué pasa? —se inclinó sonriéndole cariñosamente.

—Billy se acaba de ir hacia allá —Señaló en dirección al puerto.

—¿Cómo? —se irguió sorprendido—. ¡Ése chico! Me sorprende tanta fidelidad a su edad.

—No hay muchos de esos en estos tiempos —dijo el capitán, apartándose de la pared—. ¿Vamos a buscarlos y los traemos de las orejas?

—Vamos —asintió sonriente, y le tendió la mano a la niña—. ¿Vamos a buscarlos, pequeña mía?

—¡Sí! —asintió llena de felicidad.

Un fuerte viento soplaba sobre la playa de pálidas arenas en donde dos mujeres se encontraban frente a frente a varios metros de prudencial distancia. Sus vestidos y cabellos se ondulaban libremente al compás del viento como si danzaran un baile que nada tenía que ver con las frías miradas llenas de rencor y determinación que tenían ambas mujeres.

La dueña de los cabellos negros sonrió despectivamente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Aún estás decidida a detenerme? Podrías morir…

—Eso no importa —respondió la rubia—. Haré lo que sea para derrotarte, incluso dar mi vida si es necesario.

La diosa Calypso no pudo reprimir una carcajada de burla.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué ilusa eres! —la miró fijamente, sonriendo—. ¿Crees poder derrotar a un dios? A pesar de ser yo una diosa menor, eso no quiere decir que mi poder sea menos que la de una simple elfo mágica. ¿Aún así quieres seguir con esto?

—Sí. Y sé muy bien que te derrotaré.

Aquella aseveración no hizo más que enfurecer a la diosa, borrándosele la sonrisa y frunciendo el rostro.

—¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA IMPERTINENTE! —gritó, alzando la palma de la mano y lanzándole una poderosa onda de energía.

Alrun consiguió cruzar los brazos como si fueran un escudo antes de recibir el impacto que la lanzó hacia atrás cayendo luego al suelo para ser arrastrada varios metros sobre la arena.

Aunque le dolía y temblaba todo el cuerpo, pudo levantarse con sus ojos celestes encendidos con al llama de la determinación.

—No importa lo que me hagas —dijo—. ¡No me rendiré jamás! ¡ATAQUE GLACIAL DE ASGARD!

Al gritar esto, llevó grácilmente sus manos hacia el cielo, cruzándolas sobre su cabeza y comenzó a girar sobre si misma como si fuera una delicada bailarina de ballet, contrastando con su fiero ataque, pues su cuerpo provocó una intensa ventisca helada y casquetes de hielo comenzaron a tapar las arenas hasta alcanzar a Calypso, congelándola en el acto y convirtiéndola en una fría estatua de hielo.

—Por fin lo logré —murmuró Alrun.

Pero apenas terminó de decir esto, notó con horror que el duro casco de hielo que había aprisionado a la diosa comenzó a partirse por todos lados.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendida, entonces la aparentemente capturada diosa Calypso hizo estallar su armadura de hielo, convirtiéndola en bellísimos cristales que comenzaron a caer sobre todo el lugar como si fueran gotas de lluvia.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó la elfo al sentir que uno de esos cristales le había cortado la mejilla, llevándose la mano sobre la herida.

—¿Creíste que ibas a detenerme con ésa técnica tan débil, Alrun? —se burló la que antes había sido Tia Dalma—. Me decepcionaste, pensé que eras más fuerte.

—¡Aún no te he demostrado todo mi poder! —replicó ofendida.

—¿Aún no? ¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo? —su rostro se ensombreció con una sonrisa siniestra—. ¿O acaso esperarás a la muerte de tu hija?

Los dientes de Alrun chirriaron y sus puños se crisparon al escuchar semejante sentencia.

—¡Basta! —gritó, y rápidamente formó una bola azul de energía en la palma de su mano y la lanzó fuertemente en contra de su enemiga.

—¡Bah! Pero qué tonta —dijo la otra y, sin esforzarse siquiera, hizo a un lado la bola de energía de un suave manotazo—. ¿Seguirás insistiendo con éstas técnicas tan débiles? —Sonrió maliciosamente—. ¿Qué te parece si te muestro algo realmente poderoso?

Y sin darle tiempo a nada, Calypso extendió los brazos hacia los costados y exclamó:

—¡Recibe la furia de la diosa Calypso!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el hielo que Alrun había provocado con su ataque anterior, se quebró en millones de pedacitos tomando la forma de grandes agujas de hielo que fueron lanzadas inmediatamente contra la elfo, lastimándola por todo el cuerpo.

Sangrando, con la ropa hecha jirones y temblando de pies a cabeza, Alrun cayó de rodillas al suelo, adolorida.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Ves? ¡Soy demasiado para alguien como tú! —se burló la diosa, luego se le quedó mirando con una mescla de compasión y desprecio—. ¿Por qué mejor no renuncias y recibes la muerte junto con todos los demás? Te aseguro que te será mucho menos doloroso.

—… No me rendiré… —replicó la obstinada guardiana y, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, se puso trabajosamente de pie, tratando de mantenerse así a pesar de que se sentía desfallecer.

Yo nunca me rendiré… Yo tengo por quien luchar… —afirmó, clavándole la mirada.

Aquella mirada llena de lástima colmó de ira a la diosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa ser sobrenatural a mirarla de esa manera?

—¡Quita esa maldita mirada de tu rostro! —gritó, lanzándole una bola resplandeciente de poder que dio de lleno sobre el cuerpo lastimado de la elfo.

Alrun se tambaleo, pero resistió valiente y tercamente al ataque, volviendo a levantar la cabeza para contemplar firmemente a Calypso, encendiendo aún más su furia.

¡Te dije que quitaras esa horrible mirada de tu rostro! —repitió la diosa, comenzando a mover su brazo derecho como si tuviera un látigo invisible, golpeando y cortando el cuerpo de la valiente elfo con invisibles ráfagas de poder.

Cuando terminó el castigo, los cabellos rubios de Alrun estaban alborotados sobre su rostro, su vestido blanco estaba hecho girones y manchado en sangre, apenas podía estarse de pie y no paraba de temblar por el dolor y el esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie.

—… Yo… no me… rendiré jamás… —insistió a duras penas.

—Pobre tonta… —la diosa Calypso levantó la palma de la mano hacia la elfo—. En ese caso deberé acabar ahora mismo con tu sufrimiento… ¿Estás lista para recibir a la muerte, Guardiana Sagrada?

—…Yo… no… me… rendiré…

La ex pitonisa sonrió despectivamente.

—Bueno, te rendirás cuando estés muerta —y lanzó una gran bola de poder desde la palma de su mano, decidida a exterminarla de una buena vez.

"¡Alwine! ¡Mi querida hija! ¡Perdóname! —pensó llena de angustia, cerrando sus humedecidos ojos, preparada para recibir el golpe fatal—. Quise ayudarte y lo único que conseguí fue acortar tu vida… Mi querida niña, ¡pronto nos reuniremos con tu padre en el Valhalla!".

—Espero que no te hayas equivocado con lo que me dijiste, "Pequeño Tom" —le advirtió el capitán Seagull Hood mientras se acercaban a la costa de la Isla del Naufragio a bordo del _Pícaro Brabucón_.

—Juro por mi vida que vi al hermano menor de Morgan dirigirse hacia aquí —insistió el aludido, un hombre grandote y fortachón pero de mirada dulce y bondadosa.

—Me hubiera gustado que me lo contaras antes de haber zarpado —se quejó mientras observaba detenidamente la costa con el catalejo buscando el dichoso barco de "Sangre Negra".

—Lo que pasó… Es que… —se retorció nerviosamente las manos mientras bajaba la cabeza muy avergonzado.

Seagull lo miró y sintió compasión por él, así que le dio unas cariñosas palmaditas en la espalda para calmarlo.

—Ya sé. Ya sé. Te olvidaste, ¿verdad? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Tus olvidos son tan legendarios como tu asombrosa fuerza, "Pequeño Tom"!

Y ambos se rieron con ganas, como los viejos amigos que siempre habían sido.

—¿Herr capitán no ayudará a fraulein Jade? —quiso saber el doctor Adler, no muy de acuerdo con aquella decisión que había tomado Seagull.

—¡Mi querido herr doctor, se preocupa usted demasiado por el honor! —exclamó lleno de energía mientras le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo al igual que al preocupado McGiven—. ¡Quita esa cara, mi estimado contramaestre! No tienen nada de qué preocuparse porque sólo yo me quedaré en esta condenada isla y ustedes regresarán a la batalla para salvaguardar nuestro honor. ¿Qué les parece? —Luego, preocupado, se acercó a la baranda para acodarse en ella con gran pesar (melodramáticamente hablando)—. ¿Qué será de la pícara Jacky, de los inocentes niños, del viejo pirata, de la hermosa elfo y del atractivo doctorcito si no estoy ahí para defenderlos de ese sanguinario asesino? —Giró repentinamente hacia sus compañeros, sobresaltándolos, y agregó con gran ímpetu mientras se llevaba el puño cerrado al corazón como si estuviera recitando un gran discurso—. ¡No es digno del gran y honorable capitán Seagull Hood abandonar a los que lo necesitan!

Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos, comprendiendo de inmediato los motivos escondidos de su capitán: siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando perdía la cabeza por alguien, (cosa que solía ser muy seguido).

—Puede irse tranquilo, capitán. Nosotros seguiremos con la batalla —asintió el cansado McGiben.

—¡Mis estimados amigos! ¡Nunca olvidaré esto! —les dijo, y de un salto cayó dentro del bote que había sido preparado para el desembarque.

—¡Cuídese mucho, herr capitán! ¡Morgan es un sujeto muy peligroso! —Adler le previno mientras Hood bajaba al agua.

—¡Regresa completo y con vida, querido amigo! —exclamó el "Pequeño Tom".

Seagull Hood nada dijo, pero se despidió con la mano, sonriéndoles con gran aprecio. Él también esperada regresar en una sola pieza.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó la diosa, retrocediendo un paso, asombrada.

Su ataque había sido interceptado.

Alrun alzó la cabeza y… ¡no podía creerlo! ¡Allí frente a ella estaba Egmont, su protector!

Y así era, el elfo que siempre la había servido y acompañado durante siglos y al que ella había creído muerto, estaba valientemente de pie frente a ella haciendo de escudo ante el ataque de Calyso, siendo él el que había recibido el ataque con su espada. Su largo cabello negro atado en la nuca con una cina azul también bailaba al compás del viento, sus ropas, otrora igual que las de su Señora, ahora eran otras, hechas para la batalla: botas, calzones ajustados, un blusón, un cinto, una capa que caía sobre sus hombros, muñequeras y un peto de plata que protegía su pecho.

—¡Egmont…! —exclamó, entre incrédula y aliviada.

—No tema, mi Señora —le dijo el elfo sin volverse, manteniendo los ojos fieramente puestos sobre la diosa—, estoy aquí para protegerla, como siempre.

—… ¿Pero cómo… llegaste hasta aquí…?

—Pude llegar a tiempo gracias al dragón Fafnir, mi señora. Salté de su lomo justo antes de que la diosa Calypso lanzara su poder.

Esbozando una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción, Alrun miró hacia arriba y creyó ver al legendario dragón volar entre las nubes, como si los estuviera esperando para regresar juntos hacia las heladas y solitarias tierras de Asgard. ¡Al final Morgan no había podido acabar con ellos!

Suspirando aliviada, Alrun se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

—Terminó la pantomima, ¿verdad? —Calypso llamó su atención.

—¿A qué se refiere? —quiso saber el elfo, siempre a la defensiva.

—Sé que prepararon todo esto para que esa mujer permaneciera un tiempo al lado de su hija. Dejaron que ese pirata tomara la espada de Odín para así tener la excusa perfecta para salir de los límites de Asgard. ¿O me equivoco?

Alrun y Egmont se le quedaron mirando con la rabia pintada en sus rostros.

—¿Y eso a usted qué le importa? —replicó el valiente elfo, enfureciendo a la diosa.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera, criatura impertinente! ¡Toma! —gritó, alzando ambos brazos hacia el cielo—. ¡FURIA DE CALYPSO!

Entonces, una fuertísima ráfaga de viento cortante se dirigió hacia Egmont y Alrun para acabarlos, pero el elfo creó rápidamente una especie de campo de energía transparente con la mano izquierda mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo la espada, defendiendo valientemente a su señora, quien aún se encontraba escudada detrás de él.

—¡Bah! ¿Crees que con eso lograrás evitar mi castigo? ¡AH! —exclamó, aumentando más y más la potencia de su ataque.

Egmont sintió el cambio casi de inmediato, pues comenzó a ser arrastrado lentamente por el poder de la diosa. Aún así, no deshizo el capo de energía y se mantuvo firme en su deber como protector de Alrun.

Calypso sonrió divertida y aumentó más y más el poder de su ataque hasta que comenzó a atravesar poco a poco el escudo de defensa del elfo, pero éste seguía presentándole batalla recibiendo él mismo las pequeñas ráfagas de viento cortante que lograban introducirse por su campo de energía, cortándole la piel y las ropas.

—¡Egmont! —dijo la elfo, preocupada por el bienestar de su compañero.

—¡N-no se preocupe, mi señora! —le contestó éste—. ¡Estoy aquí para defenderá aún a costa de mi propia vida!

—Egmont… —repitió en voz baja, conmovida por sus fieles palabras llenas de pasión.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Así que estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por esa mujer, elfo? —se burló Calypso—. ¡Bueno! ¡A ver qué te parece esto!

Y aumentó tan alto la fuerza de su poder que hizo trizas el campo protector, levantando a la pareja por los aires y lanzándolos fuertemente de espaldas contra la pared de un risco, cayendo luego de bruces al suelo, adoloridos, heridos y semiinconscientes.

—Bueno, creo que llegó el momento de poner punto final a esto —declaró la poderosa diosa Calypso, alzando la mano para ejecutarlos con un último poder mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ellos.

A duras penas Egmont volvió su cabeza hacia la desmayada Alrun y recordó lo mucho que la amaba, todo el dolor que le había provocado al traicionarla y que, principalmente, era el responsable de su bienestar. Entonces, para la sorpresa de Calypso, él reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y comenzó a levantarse lenta y temblorosamente hasta que logró ponerse de pie, aún con la espada en su mano, terco como una mula.

—N-nunca permitiré que le hagas daño… —dijo—. ¡MORIRÉ POR ELLA SI ES NECESARIO!

—¡E-egmont…! —exclamó la débil Guardiana Sagrada, volviendo dificultosamente el rostro hacia su protector.

Dando un feroz grito de batalla, el decidido elfo dio un enorme salto hacia la diosa, atacándola fieramente con la espada dando varios golpes en diferentes direcciones que desafortunadamente Calypso logró interceptar sin ningún esfuerzo utilizando simplemente las muñequeras doradas como escudo.

—¡Bah! ¿Eso es único lo que puedes hacer después de todo lo que dijiste? —se burló.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, atónito ante el inmenso poder de aquella diosa.

No tuvo más tiempo para sorprenderse, puesto que Calypso le lanzó un poder con la palma de su mano, golpeándolo en el estómago y lanzándolo nuevamente contra le pared del risco, incrustándolo en él como si fuera un meteorito.

—¡Egmont! —gritó Alrun desde el suelo, pero él no respondió.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —se rió la ex pitonisa—. ¿Se dan cuenta de que no pueden derrotarme? —Su rostro se volvió extrañamente maligno, apuntándolos con el dedo—. ¡Tú y tu guardián morirán junto con todos los demás!

Y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, Alrun comenzó a llorar silenciosamente al sentirse completamente impotente al no poder ayudar a su hija y también a… él.

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta del verdadero fin que siempre tuviste al haber revivido a Christian Jacobson, Guardiana Sagrada? —le reveló la diosa Calypso, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Q-qué…?

—No te hagas la inocente. Soy una diosa y veo todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor —la penetró con la mirada—, incluso las segundas intenciones que se esconden en los corazones de las personas… Incluyendo al tuyo.

—¡Oh!

Egmont, quien recién había recuperado el conocimiento, apenas pudo escuchar las últimas palabras pronunciadas por la diosa, pero fue suficiente como para tratar de prestar toda la atención que pudo.

—¿A-a qué te refieres? —quiso eludirla la elfo.

—¿Aún insistes con los mismo? Tal vez necesitas que te refresque la memoria… —sonrió maliciosamente—… sobre tu pasado y también sobre el hombre que alguna vez amaste con todo tu ser.

Al ver que Alrun nada decía, Calypso siguió:

—Sé que reviviste a Jacobson no sólo para que cuidara a tu hija Alwine, sino también para que el alma de Philippe Deneuve viva dentro de su cuerpo y tenga la oportunidad de estar junto a su hija.

Egmont abrió grandemente los ojos al escuchar aquello. Desde un principio él había estado en desacuerdo cuando Alrun decidió revivir a Christian Jacobson porque ella podría ser castigada por el Sagrado Consejo de Elfos, pero al haber revivido también a escondidas al hombre que había sido ejecutado por el Consejo, no haría otra cosa más que empeorar su situación, pero… Pero eso no era todo, lo difícil era aceptar que ella le había mentido al ocultarle la verdadera razón de la resurrección de Jacobson y que también lo había utilizado, poniendo su vida en peligro.

—Dime, Guardiana Sagrada de Asgard: ¿no es verdad lo que acabo de decir?

Acodada sobre el suelo, Alrun agachó la cabeza.

—Sí… Al revivir a Jacobson, también reviví a Philippe junto con él. Ése era mi verdadero objetivo desde un principio… ¡Yo soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él! —gritó entre sollozos—. ¡Murió por mi culpa! ¡Mi culpa!

Y rompió a llorar amargamente, golpeando impotente el suelo con sus puños y conmoviendo el corazón de Egmont a pesar de que éste se sentía traicionado por ella.

—… M-mi señora… —murmuró.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Bueno! ¡Por fin empezó la batalla entre Alrun y Calypso! Sé que tal vez pueda resultarles algo raro este capi a las/los que nunca vieron anime, pero consideré que este tipo de lucha era la mejor para ellas debido a sus orígenes fantásticas ^^ ¡Y ahora nos venimos a enterar de que Alrun también revivió a Phillippe! Pobre Egmont… : ( ¡Seagul! ¡Tegue! ¡Christian! ¡Lleguen a tiempo para rescatar a Jacky! (Debo admitir que este capi me hizo acordar cuando escribía fics de YuYu Hakusho^^)**

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: sseeeee, la pobre Jade y su exagerada honradez XD ¡ahora hasta Barbossa le tiene afecto! Bien por la chica porque cuando todo esto acabe, pues por fin caerá en la cuenta de que su padre no está : ( Sí, James cambió pero Isabel también cambió :D, pero claro, eso no quiere decir que pueden saber al dedillo lo que el otro quiere hacer, ¿no? XD Y ya aparecerá James, no te preocupés ^^ ¡Oh, no! La pobre Jacky se tiene que cuidar de Bart… Es un tipo que tiene cierta tendencia a divertirse con el sufrimiento ajeno, ¿te acordás de la primera vez que se cruzaron con él? Si no fuera por Isabel, todos habrían muerto… : ( ¡Saludos a tu amiga!**_

_**Querida **__**YIANG: La pobre Jade necesitará de alguien que la apoye cuando todo esto termine cuando caiga en la cuenta de que ya no tiene a su padre : ( ¡y para eso deberá estar Barbossa! (aunque no quiera admitirlo, je XD) Mmm, si querés aprender oratoria, nadia mejor que el gran maestro en ese arte: el capitán Hector Barbossa, ¡Ja, ja, ja! XD Creo que también haría ese curso… ¡me salvaría de tantos quilombos y convencería a tanta gente! :D**_

_**Querida **__**NaYaTo**__**: bueno, en este capi apareció un poquito el buen capitán Hood y su extravagante verborragia, je, XD y además sus hombres se dieron cuenta de que anda por detrás de alguien, je XD ¡Sí! A todos les gustó el afecto que Barbossa le agarró a Jade, je :D ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? ¡Ni yo! XD XP aunque se haga el tonto, se nota que le agarró cariño, je : ) ¿Y quién no? Es una chica admirable ^^ La mente se Isabel es todo un misterio, ¿no? ¡A ver quién la descifra! Ya veremos lo que pasa en el capi siguiente… mientras no se meta con James : ( ¡Y creo que él también aparecerá! Y como verás, ya viste al doc y lo verás bastante en el capi que viene, sí señor :D ¡Y tal vez a Seagull también! ^^ ¡Felicidades a tu mamá! **_

_**Querida **__**xsxbx**__**: claro, ¡siempre quise que Beckett utilizara mejor al Kraken! Me voy a desquitar en este capi ^^ Sabrás de Jacky en el próximo capi, ya lo verás : ) En cuanto a Isabel, ella tendrá el final que se merece, ya lo verás : I Lo tengo todo planeado ya :D Pobre Barbossa tener que bancar las burlas de Will y Lizzie ^^ ¡Son despreciables! ¡Ja, ja, ja! XD Bueno, por lo menos Barbossa conquistó el tierno corazoncito de Jade, je :D **_

_**Querida **__**Barby Uzumaki**__**: ese Barbossa, ¿cuándo admitirá que le tomó afecto a la buena de Jade XD Ese Hector es todo un negrero, ¿no? Hace trabajar a cualquiera XD Bueno, para serte sincera Jacky no la pasará muy bien que digamos con Sangre Negra, ¡alguien tiene que ir a ayudarla! OoO Ahora Egmont también se unió a la batalla para defender a la que tanto ama… : ) ¡Sí! ¡Will y Elizabeth SIEMPRE están burlándose de las desgracias ajenas! ¡Desde el primer fic! XD Son muy malos, je XP  
**_

**Bueno, la única peli que he visto fue Ángeles de Hierro. Ahora estoy leyendo Vivir la Historia en la Grecia Clásica, otra vez Asesinato en el Campo de Golf y el 6 tomo de YuYu Hakusho. ¡Ahora me estoy haciendo de la colección manga de Fushigi Yugi! Me demoré con la publicación de este capi porque estuve re decorando mi habitación, ¡quedó re linda! :D**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capi!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: ¡faltan más o menos 3 capis para el final!**


	47. Desesperación

**Capítulo 46: Desesperación**

La capitana Jacky Sparrow, otrora el capitán Jack Sparrow, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, muerta de terror al contemplar a aquel sanguinario y repulsivo hombre dispuesto a gozar con el sufrimiento ajeno. ¡Tenía que aparecer en el momento menos indicado!

—¡Ho-hola, Bartito! ¿C-cómo te ha tratado el mundo? ¿Bien? ¿Q-qué te trae por aquí? ¿Alguien te debe? ¡Te juro que yo no te debo nada! ¡Fue mi hermano! —comenzó a hablar atropelladamente, luchando con su natural instinto de salir corriendo (por el momento).

—Vine a visitar a mi perra favorita —le respondió.

—¡Ah! Entonces estás en el lugar equivocado. Deberías ir a Tortuga… ¡no sabes la cantidad de "esas" que hay allí!

Sangre Negra sonrió maliciosamente.

—Tú eres mi perra favorita, perra.

—Mucha "perra", diría yo…

—¡Cállate, maldita mujerzuela! —gritó de repente, haciendo brincar a susto.

—G-gracias por cambiar de… ¿Se dice "adjetivo" o "sustantivo"? —replicó con frescura, enfureciendo aún más a Sangre Negra, quien, sin más ni más, le dio un terrible bofetón que la mandó de golpe contra el suelo, dejándola muy aturdida y adolorida.

Escupiendo sangre, Jacky quiso ponerse de pie, pero un dolor agudo en el abdomen le hizo quedarse arrodillada, llevándose asustadísima la mano a la panza. Por primera vez en el transcurso de su embarazo, sintió verdadero miedo por la salud de sus bebés.

Pálida como un fantasma, insistió en levantarse, pero otra dolorosa punzada la obligó a arrodillarse otra vez, aterrándola aún más. Entonces, con el único y desesperado deseo de alejar a sus hijos de aquel impiadoso asesino, comenzó a gatear en un vano intento por escapar.

—¡Jwah, jwah, jwah! —se rió el desalmado al presenciar aquello—. ¿Qué pretendes hacer, mujerzuela? ¡Ven aquí!

Jacky, desesperada, quiso apresurarse, pero el temible pirata la atrapó por el cuello y la alzó del suelo, dejándola con los pies al aire, comenzando a apretar poco a poco su esbelto cuello. Desesperada, quiso desasirse de aquella callosa y enorme mano, pero sólo consiguió agotar inútilmente las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban gracias al estrangulamiento. Muy a su pesar, la cabeza había comenzado a darle vueltas y lo único que podía ver era la siniestra sonrisa de su atacante.

—¡Norry…! ¡Norry…! —llamó en un susurro, recordando la primera vez que él la había salvado de las manos de Morgan poniendo su propia vida en peligro por ella. Ahora sabía muy bien que James no iba a aparecer, no, ahora él estaba muy lejos como para ir a su rescate.

Jacky se desesperó aún más cuando sintió que comenzaba a faltarle el aire. Cuando James regresara (estaba segura de que regresaría), iba a encontrarla muerta tanto a ella como a sus hijos, y eso terminaría por romperle completamente el corazón. ¿Qué sería de él entonces? Aún a pesar de haber mostrado una mejoría en su ánimo, sabía que en su interior todavía se encontraba librando una fiera batalla con sus errores pasados. ¿Se hundiría de nuevo en el lado oscuro y condenaría su alma al infierno?

Pero Jacky ya no pudo seguir pensando, pues sintió que sus fuerzas fallaban y sus manos, que anteriormente habían estado insistiendo en su liberación, cayeron finalmente inertes al vacío.

—¡Jeh, jeh, jeh…! ¡Cómo disfrutaré el ver la cara de tu noviecito cuando vea tu cuerpo! —se burló "Sangre Negra", y luego agregó con malevolencia—: Cuando regrese, pienso terminar lo que empecé con él en Tortuga… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Aquello último enfureció a Jacky, despertándola de su letargo. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel engendro ponerle las manos encima a _su_ Norry? Nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía derecho a hacerle daño.

—¡Yo soy la única que tiene derecho a ponerle la mano encima! —gritó, desenvainando la espada con un rápido movimiento circular y cortando el abdomen de su sorprendido atacante, obligándolo a soltarla.

Jacky cayó sentada sobre suelo mientras Morgan aullaba de dolor, furioso.

—¡Maldita perra! —gritó, abalanzándose contra ella—. ¡Ahora verás! ¡Te haré sufrir como a un cerdo antes de asesinarte!

La pirata intentó incorporarse con el arma en la mano para defenderse, pero "Sangre Negra" le dio un fuertísimo manotazo en la mano y mandó la espada al agua. Jacky, viendo que las cosas se estaban poniendo muy negras para ella, se dio media vuelta y trató de gatear lo más rápido posible para escaparse de él pero Morgan la atrapó por el cabello y la arrastró hacia él, dándola vuelta, sujetándola fuertemente por las manos.

—¿¡A dónde crees que vas, maldita!

—¡Cuidado, animal! ¿Qué no ves que estoy con la panza? —Y puso cara de cachorrita desamparada—. A una mamá en espera no se le dan estos tratos, Bartito, _¿savy?_

—¿Y tú crees que eso me detendrá, perra? —Lamentablemente era la respuesta que ella esperaba escuchar—. ¡Abusar de perras preñadas como tú es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer! ¡Jwah, jwah, jwah!

—Ciertamente tienes gustos muy malos en lo que respecta a la diversión —replicó con el corazón en la boca, aterrorizada por aquella amenaza.

Viendo que ya no podía evitar aquel desenlace con más diálogo, la desesperada pirata intentó escapar dándole una soberana patada en la entrepierna de "Sangre Negra", pero grande fue su estupor cuando, en vez de un quejido, escuchó una risotada monstruosa.

—¿Crees que con eso vas a detenerme, maldita perra? —le dijo, tomándola fuertemente por el cuello, apretándoselo poco a poco mientras acercaba su horrible y sucio rostro al de ella—. Ahora poseo un arma que me hace prácticamente invencible…, puedo soportarlo todo… —Lambió con su asquerosa lengua el rostro de Jacky, asqueándola—. ¡Así que ahora puedo hacer lo que se me antoja! —exclamó, rompiéndole la camisa con la otra mano, Jacky quiso gritar para pedir ayuda, pero la fuerte presión sobre su cuello le quitaba todo el aliento.

Sintió terror y repulsión al sentir la mano de aquel repugnante monstruo manosear su busto. ¿Es que en verdad iba a pasarle semejante desgracia? ¿Acaso sus pequeños hijos iban a morir antes de nacer? Pensó en James y en la promesa de volverse a ver… Recordó sus hermosos ojos verdes y su triste sonrisa y eso le estrujó el corazón. ¡James se moriría de la desolación si ellos desaparecían de su vida!

"¡Norry! —pensó desesperada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar su rostro—. ¡No quiero que sufras más! ¡No mereces esto!".

XOX

Mientras tanto, en el flanco trasero de la flota de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales, uno de los navíos recibía un invitado inesperado: James Norrington.

La mayoría de la tripulación lo conocía muy bien, tanto por haber servido bajo sus órdenes o haber escuchado historias sobre él, se hicieron a un lado cuando lo vieron subir a bordo, atónitos. ¿Realmente aquel implacable perseguidor de piratas, hijo del archiconocido almirante Lawrence Norrington, se había convertido en pirata? Y si así era, ¿por qué había pedido audiencia al capitán de la nave?

James ni siquiera se inmutó por aquellas miradas inquisidoras ni que un par de fusileros se habían apostado amenazadoramente a ambos lados para apuntarlo con sus fusiles, sólo se limitó a esperar lo más calmadamente posible, confiando en que su plan diera resultado.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, puesto que el capitán al mando apareció inmediatamente con el rostro desencajado: era el teniente Gillette.

—¡C-comodoro! ¡A-almirante! —exclamó, no sabiendo muy bien cómo debería dirigirse hacia su… ¿ex superior?

—Demuestre su carácter como oficial al mando, teniente Gillette —le aconsejó con su ya legendaria impasibilidad.

—¡Sí, señor! —respondió más por costumbre, poniéndose bien derecho, pero una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Norrington lo hizo pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Ejém! —se aclaró la garganta llevándose la mano a la boca mientras miraba disimuladamente a sus hombres—. Ahora usted es mi prisionero, eeeeeehh… señor Norrington. ¿Puedo saber el motivo por el que decidió usted entregarse? ¿Acaso se arrepiente de sus actos?

—Sí —fue la sorprendente respuesta.

XOX

Entretanto, en el puerto anónimo de la Isla del Naufragio, "Sangre Negra" continuaba estrangulando a Jacky para su sanguinaria y sádica satisfacción mientras seguía manoseándola impúdicamente.

—… ¡S-suéltame, c-cerdo…! —gimió furiosa.

—Ahora veremos cómo chillas, maldita… —dijo el pirata, ignorándola mientras se preparaba para arrancarle la falda.

De repente, alguien cayó sobre su espalda y le colocó un hierro al rojo vivo sobre el lado derecho de su cara, haciéndolo aullar de dolor, obligándolo a soltar a la casi desfallecida Jacky.

"Sangre Negra", furioso, llevó los brazos hacia atrás y atrapó al usurpador, lanzándolo contra un montón de cajas que habían en un rincón, destrozándolas.

—¡Billy! —exclamó la capitana Sparrow al reconocer al jovencito valiente que la había salvado.

El chico, lejos de amedrentarse por la brutalidad del pirata, se puso de pie ignorando el corte que se había hecho en la pierna, dispuesto a defender a Jacky con su vida.

Y como a todos, Morgan se sorprendió por su valentía.

—Lástima que no estemos del mismo lado, pequeño perro —le dijo mientras apretaba el puño con una sádica sonrisa—. Te atreviste a enfrentarme sin ninguna posibilidad de vencerme… ¡Mereces una muerte rápida!

Con un solo paso logró estar a unos cuantos centímetros del sorprendido muchacho. Soltado una risa estruendosa, Morgan lo sujetó firmemente por el cuello.

—¿Has visto cómo se rompe el cogote de a una gallina, mocoso?

Como era de esperarse, Billy no respondió, pero en su rostro se pudo leer el horror que le había provocado aquellas palabras y el áspero y frío contacto de los dedos de Morgan alrededor de su cuello.

—Despídete de este mundo… —dijo el pirata, disponiéndose a romperle la tráquea.

—¡Ni siquiera te atrevas, puerco miserable! —gritó Jacky, lanzándose sobre su espalda para comenzar a tirarle de los cabellos con fuerza.

—¡Quítate! ¡Ya te tocará a ti! —exclamó fastidiado, sacándosela de encima tomándola por la ropa y lanzándola al suelo sin nada de cuidado.

Semejante golpe hizo que Jacky volviera a sentir el mismo dolor que había sentido antes, obligándola a permanecer de rodillas sobre el suelo, abrazando su propio abdomen.

Riéndose con desprecio, "Sangre Negra" se volvió hacia el chico que había comenzado a forcejear inútilmente contra la garra que lo tenía prisionero.

—Sólo por esa intromisión vas a morir con lentitud, rata miserable —declaró—. Voy a arrancarte el pellejo como si fueras una sucia víbora, ¡Jwah, jwah, jwah!

Pero el pequeño y sordo italianito no lo escuchó y seguía retorciéndose, empeñado por liberarse de su captor.

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, las sucias uñas de Morgan se clavaron en el brazo del chico, atravesando la tela de la camisa y la piel, arrancándole un pedazo del tamaño de una moneda pero lo suficientemente doloroso como para hacerlo chillar de dolor.

—¡Suéltalooo! —gritó Jacky dese del suelo, desesperada al no poder hacer absolutamente nada por el niño que siempre había estado ahí para ayudarla.

Pero "Sangre Negra" no le prestó atención y se dispuso a volver a atacar al muchacho, presa de una satisfacción morbosa.

Entonces Jacky y Billy cerraron los ojos por instinto, esperando lo peor.

De pronto, el pirata gritó de dolor y sus dos victimas, atónitas, abrieron grandemente los ojos al ver cómo una espada le había atravesado el pecho.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño a mi pajarita, mastodonte infernal? —fue aparentemente calmado reproche del Guardián del Código Piratas, el capitán Edward Teague Sparrow, quien era el que lo había atacado por la espalda.

XOX

Mientras tanto, a bordo del _Endeavour_, Beckett recibía una muy mala noticia.

—¿Cómo puede ser que el almirante Jacobson haya desaparecido en un momento como éste? ¡Es inexcusable! —se quejó, poniéndose de pie, furioso.

—Lo sé, señor —el teniente asintió muy nervioso —Ya lo hemos buscado por todas partes. Simplemente desapareció.

Entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Cutler descargó su ira contra la inocente tetera, estrellándola de un manotazo contra la cubierta, dejando a sus hombres completamente boquiabiertos. Miró a su alrededor, rabioso. Luego trató de controlarse, todavía tenía su enorme flota, el _Holandés Errante_ y, sobre todo, el invencible Kraken. No necesitaba a Isabel.

"Ya me las pagará cuando la encuentre" —pensó, crispando los puños—. ¡No importa! —dijo, volviéndose hacia sus oficiales de alto cargo—. Aún tenemos los planes de batalla, ¿verdad? ¡Continuarán con el plan tal y como el almirante Jacobson lo trazó! ¿Entendido?

Todos respondieron con un enérgico "¡Sí, señor!", y corrieron a cumplir con sus órdenes mientras Beckett volvía a sentarse en la silla para tomar otra taza de té. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la tetera de porcelana china que había destruido y lamentó el haber perdido los estribos. Arrellenándose en la silla, se preguntó en dónde demonios podría esta la Jacobson.

XOX

—¡P-papi churo! —exclamó su "hija" llena de felicidad—. ¡N-nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de verte! ¡Ouch! —gimió de dolor, volviendo a encogerse sobre sí misma.

—No se mueva tanto, por favor —le pidió el doctor Jacobson, hincándose a su lado para comenzar a revisarla.

El rostro de Christian no revelaba otra cosa más que pura inquietud.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —quiso saber la pequeña y asustada Alwine, paradita al lado del doctor, jugando con sus propios piecitos y luchando contra su natural miedo hacia Morgan, su antiguo carcelero.

—Claro que sí, pequeña mía —asintió con una bonita y tranquilizadora sonrisa—. Pon tus manitas sobre su estómago y concéntrate en sus bebés. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—¡Sí! —asintió llena de felicidad, arrodillándose junto a la capitana Sparrow para comenzar a curarla con su propia energía.

Luego de acariciar la rubia cabeza de la niña, Christian se puso de pie y volteó su cabeza hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban Teague, Morgan y Billy.

El chico estaba sentado sobre el piso, con la mano en su adolorido cuello y los ojos fijos sobre el enorme victimario que se había convertido en víctima. El capitán Teague aún permanecía detrás de Morgan, empuñando firmemente la espada que lo había atravesado en medio del pecho.

Christian sonrió satisfecho, nadie podría resistir un ataque de esa clase.

Desafortunadamente para los chicos buenos, poco le duró el alivio, puesto que el enorme pirata agarró la hoja de la espada por detrás y la quebró en dos para el asombro de todos. Liberado de aquel estorbo, se dio media vuelta, soltando una desagradable carcajada de triunfo al ver el rostro atónito del padre de Jack que miraba boquiabierto el mango de su espada rota.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tiene el gran Guardián del Código Pirata? —se burló—. ¡Qué decepcionante! —gritó, descargando un formidable puñetazo sobre la cabeza del hombre, derrumbándolo sobre el suelo.

—¡Pa-padre…! —susurró Jacky, contemplando impotente a su padre con la cabeza rota y recordando el momento en que James también había sido tumbado de esa misma manera.

A pesar de aquel formidable golpe, Teague comenzó recuperar la conciencia, pero "Sangre Negra" no le dio tiempo para recuperarse, pues le descargó una terrible patada en el estómago, dejándolo sin aliento.

—¡Ma-maldito cobarde! —dijo el pirata caído—. ¡Atacas cuando uno está en el suelo!

—¡Ja! ¿Y quién dijo que esta es una pelea justa, viejo gato? —se burló, disponiéndose a patearlo otra vez, pero justo cuando su pie ya estaba apunto de hacer contacto contra su víctima, ésta desenfundó rápidamente una daga en su bota y se la clavó en el tobillo, provocando una terrible alarido de dolor por parte de su atacante.

¡Maldito perro! ¡Te arrepentirás de esto! ¡Voy a destriparte como a una maldita liebre! —gritó, ciego de la ira, desenvainado la poderosa Espada de Odín.

—¡Padreee! —gritó Jacky, poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Billy y Alwine, en una inútil intento de ir en su ayuda.

Teague Sparrow, por instinto, se cubrió con el brazo en un inútil intento por parar el ataque.

—¡MUEREEE! —gritó Morgan, bajando la espada.

—¡BASTAAAAAAA! —gritó Christian, desenfundando velozmente el sable de Jacky para lanzarse contra el malvado pirata y colocarle sorpresivamente el filo del arma sobre su mugriento, venoso y grueso cuello, deteniéndolo en el acto—. ¿¡Por qué tiene que ser así! ¡Ya basta! ¿Qué daño le hemos hecho nosotros para que nos trate de esta manera?

Lentamente el pirata giró la cabeza hacia el doctor, sonriéndole sádicamente.

—Es mi naturaleza sangrienta, ¿qué más? —le explicó—. Me gusta asesinar y regodearme en la sangre de mis victimas… sobre todo cuando se parecen a una bonita zorra como tú…

—¿Eh? —aquello lo desconcertó, cosa que Morgan aprovechó inmediatamente con un ataque horizontal que el doc pudo esquivar con agilidad, retrocediendo con un salto.

—Así que la belleza no es ningún "donnadie", ¿verdad? ¡Jwah, jwah, jwah! —se rió, caminando hacia él con la espada en la mano. Lo miró fijamente a la cara—. Nos hemos visto antes en ese castillo de hielo, lo recuerdo muy bien… ¡Eres la maldita puta que se burlaba de mí!

—¡Oh! De verdad nunca pensé que mis burlas le crearían problemas psicológicos, señor Morgan —se atrevió a decir, fresco como una lechuga mientras que Jacky, Billy y Alwine corrían hacia el capitán Sparrow para socorrerlo.

—¿¡Sigues burlándote de mí, maldito! ¡Te voy a partir en dos y no será precisamente con la espada! —lo amenazó, pero Christian ni se inmutaba.

—¡Ssshhh! No debería decir esas cosas cuando hay niños presentes, podrían aprender muy malas costumbres, ¿sabe?

—¡ARGH! ¡Ya cierra esa maldita boca, puta! —gritó muy fastidiado.

—¡Señor! ¡Por favor! ¡Qué lenguaje tan ordinario usa usted! —replicó escandalizado.

—¡AAARRRGGGHHH! —con los nervios crispados, finalmente lo atacó.

Christian, obviamente superior a su enemigo en el arte de la esgrima, bloqueó el ataque y contraatacó, hiriendo al pirata en el antebrazo. Sorprendido y furioso, "Sangre Negra" se miró la herida, sintiéndose humillado.

—No se sienta mal por ese pequeño rasguño, capitán Morgan —se burló el doctor, llevándose cómodamente la espada sobre el hombro—, yo me preocuparía más por heridas de más importancia.

El aludido le lanzó una mirada terrible y, por alguna razón, a Christian no le agradó nada aquella mirada.

—Yo seré quien ría al último, putita —sonrió escalofriantemente, estremeciendo al doctor hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

Y sin que éste se lo esperara, Morgan lo apuntó con la espada de Odín y descargó sobre él una poderosa descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y dejando atónitos a los demás.

Al borde del desmayo y con el cuerpo humeante, Christian soltó la espada y cayó… sólo para ser atrapado por el mismo pirata, quien, con un solo movimiento, lo dio media vuelta, colocándolo de espaldas contra su pecho y poniéndole la enorme mano sobre su rubia cabeza mientras que con el otro brazo lo sujetaba por la cintura.

El hermano menor de Morgan era enorme y Christian apenas le llegaba al pecho.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién ríe de último? —se mofó el pirata, agachándose para colocar su barbuda mejilla al lado de la del atontado tío de Isabel—. No te esperabas ese ataque, ¿no es así, perra? —Apretó el cráneo lentamente hasta que le arrancó un pequeño gemido de dolor—. ¿Duele? Eso me gusta… ¿Sabías que puedo desnucarte sin ningún esfuerzo? Pero no te preocupes, no lo haré… todavía; primero quiero divertirme contigo… —Le arrancó el pañuelo, dejando su pálido cuello desnudo—. ¿Te gusta burlarte de mí, no es así, maldito? —bajó su mano hasta el cuello, apretándolo lentamente—. Te aseguro de que no te quedarán ganas de hacerlo después de esto… —Acercó su asquerosa boca llena de dientes negros y podridos al oído del doctor—. Desde ahora, tú serás mi condenada putita y serás mía cada vez que me apetezca…

Al escuchar semejante amenaza, Christian entró en pánico y quiso desembarazarse desesperadamente de las asquerosas pinzas de aquel impiadoso pirata, pero estaba demasiado débil y adolorido como para lograrlo con éxito.

Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan soltó una terrible carcajada divirtiéndose con los inútiles intentos de liberarse de su nuevo juguete, pero pronto cambió de expresión cuando descubrió a la pequeña Alwine curando las heridas del capitán Teague Sparrow mientras la recuperada Jacky le pedía que se apresurara y Billy esperaba ansiosamente su turno.

—¡Ni siquiera lo intenten, condenadas ratas! —gritó, apuntándolos sorpresivamente con la espada y descargando sobre ellos una fuerte descarga eléctrica, dejándolos muy adoloridos en el suelo, casi en la inconsciencia—. Bien… —sonrió triunfante, bajando su mirada hacia el doctor—, ¿en dónde estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! Estaba por enseñarte mi otra arma… ¡Jwah, jwah, jwaaahh!

Christian, asqueado, intentó apartar su cabeza del fétido aliento del pirata y, cómo última esperanza, pisó fuertemente el pie lastimado de su enemigo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

—¡Quédate quieto, maldito perro! —exclamó el recuperado Morgan, descargando un formidable puñetazo sobre la cabeza del doctor, derrumbándolo cuan largo era sobre el suelo, inconsciente.

El malvado pirata sonrió lascivamente, aquel joven atractivo se veía aún más atractivo desmayado. A pesar de llevar un traje sobrio, podía distinguirse su cuerpo delgado pero bien formado, una piel suave y blanca… Todo un dulce para saborear.

—Bien… —comenzó a decir "Sangre Negra", desabrochándose el cinturón—, quiero escucharlo gritar como a una perra… ¡Será música para mis oídos!

Desesperados, Jacky y su padre intentaron ponerse de pie para ayudar a su amigo, pero el ataque anterior los había dejado muy vapuleados y volvieron a caer al suelo de rodillas.

—¡Ma-maldición…! —Jacky golpeó el suelo con el puño—. ¡S-si no hacemos algo…, e-ese pervertido hará realidad el sueño del antipático de Seagull!

Teague enarcó la ceja un tanto disgustado.

—¡Vaya…! —dijo—. N-no es por nada, hi-hija, pero no me gu-gustan ni pisca los… "raritos"—Volvió su rostro hacia el joven doctor—. ¡Y-y no per-permitiré que ese estúpido le ponga las manos encima a e-ese muchacho…!

Y diciendo esto, volvió a pararse con gran dificultad pero no con menos decisión, empuñando fuertemente la espada de la capitana Sparrow, dispuesto a salvar a Christian aún a costa de su propia vida, comenzando a caminar pesada y lentamente hacia el enemigo.

—¡Pa-padre…! —exclamó sorprendida, admirando su testarudez y arrojo.

—¿Por qué no deja a los jóvenes hacer el trabajo de los viejos, viejito? —fue la sorpresiva presentación del valeroso, raro e impredecible capitán Seagull Hood, quien estaba afirmado cómodamente sobre una viga de madera, con los brazos cruzados y un palito en la boca.

—¿V-viejito…? —repitió el ofendido pirata, mirándolo con odio.

—¡S-Seagull Hood! —dijo Jacky con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Por qué él estaba allí? ¡Se suponía que estaba luchando contra Beckett!

—El mismo que calza y viste, preciosura —la saludó con una venia para luego poner definitivamente su atención sobre "Sangre Negra" y luego sobre el desmayado Christian—. ¡Uf! ¡Qué suerte que llegué a tiempo! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño a una ricura como esa, maldito pervertido? ¡Te haré picadillo! —exclamó rabioso, desenvainando la espada para apuntarlo amenazadoramente con ella.

—¿"Ricura"? Definitivamente es un rarito… —arguyó el abatido padre de Jack, meneando la cabeza con disgusto.

—¡Jwah, jwah, jwah! ¿Realmente crees que me harás picadillo, condenado perro? —se abrochó el cinturón y desenvainó la espada—. ¡Yo seré quien te hará picadillo por entrometerte con mi diversión!

—¡Lo mismo digo yo, mastodonte descerebrado! —replicó el elegante pirata, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Ambos se miraron con un profundo odio y, de repente, exhalaron un feroz grito de batalla y se lanzaron uno contra el otro.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Apareció Hood justo a tiempo para salvar al doc! :D ¿Pero realmente podrá hacer algo contra Sangre Negra? ¿Y James? ¿Cuál será su propósito para subir a bordo de un barco enemigo? ¡Muy pronto lo sabrán! XD**

_**Querida YIANG: Oye, tus mensajes fueron muy parecidos, je XD ¿Qué tal es cole? ¡Espero que te haya ido muy bien! ¿Tienes nuevos compañeros? ^^ /¿Podrá Alrun olvidar un poquito a Phillippe y amar a Egmont? ¡Espero que encontrés uno así para vos XD!/¡Oh, Inuyahsa! ¡Me encanta! Tengo un par de ideas para escribir cobre ese lindo anime, pero primero tengo que terminar algunos que dejé inconclusos, je XP Me gustaría ver Ouran High Host Club ^^ (Sip, soy fana del anime XD).**_

_**Querida NaYaTo: ¡Sí! ¡Egmont no podía morir de esa manera! Es demasiado poderoso para eso… ^^/En cuanto a Phillippe y Christian, pronto tus dudas serán aclaradas, pero no por eso serán menos tristes… : ( / ¡Oh! ¡Adoro Inuyasha! ¡Me encanta! :D… ¡Ejém! Sí, pobre Egmont, encima que está muy difícil poder derrotar a Calypso, tiene que escuchar también que Alrun sigue enamorada de Phillippe : ( ¡Pero, ánimo! ¡Tal vez haya esperanza para el final! :D / **__**Tenés razón y yo ni cuenta me había dado… ¡Seagull se parece un poco al monje Miroku! XD … cosa rara, ¿no? XD / Y apareció el valeroso Seagull no más… ¿pero podrá hacerle daño a Morgan? X( / Yo tampoco puedo creer que falte poco para terminar después de tanto tiempo escribiendo esta historia… O.O Pero igual trataré de darle un final digno para todos ^^ / ¿Te pegó fuerte la parejita Seagull/Christian, no? XD ya veremos qué pasa con ellos más adelante… : ) **_

_**Querida **__**Barby Uzumaki**__**: Je, gracias, me costó un poco porque hacía muuuuuuuuuucho que no escribía una pelea de esa clase XD Creo que en el próximo capi vas a saber lo que pasa en la batalla entre Alrun y Calypso… ¡y Seagull y Sangre Negra! O.O**_

**Las únicas pelis que vi fueron Las Ruinas, V de Venganza, Saw 1 y 2… Por el momento dejé de leer mis cosas para estudiar para el examen de inglés, pero no por eso dejé de descargar completamente el anime de Las Guerreras Mágicas y ahora estoy descargando Rurouni Kenshin y viendo Los Súper Campeones y Estás Arrestado ^^ **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: creo que faltan entre 2 o 3 capis para el gran final…**


	48. Lucha a Muerte

**Capítulo 47: Lucha a Muerte**

—¿…E-es verdad…? ¿E-es cierto lo que dijo la diosa Clypso…? ¿Usted revivió a ese hombre en el cuerpo de esa persona…? —preguntó Egmont, aún sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

—… Sí, es cierto… —asintió la elfo, bajando la vista y apretando puños con fuerza.

—¡Pero, mi Señora! ¡Si el gran dios Odín o el Sagrado Consejo de Elfos llegan a saberlo, la castigarán con la muerte!

—… No importa…

—¿Eh?

La hermosa comenzó a llorar amargamente.

—¡No importa lo que me pase! ¡Él se merece otra oportunidad aunque sea vivir en otro cuerpo! —alzó la cabeza con una mezcla de ira y tristeza en sus ojos—. ¡El Consejo fue muy injusto con Philippe y Alwine! ¡Ellos no hicieron nada malo! ¡Sólo yo fui la culpable de todo!

A pesar de tener todo el cuerpo lastimado y magullado, la maltrecha pero decidida Alrun se puso trabajosamente de pie, mirando fijamente a la diosa Calypso.

Decidí darles una segunda oportunidad arriesgando mi propia vida —declaró—. El alma de Philippe fue condenada por el Consejo a vagar por una perpetua oscuridad en _Helheim_, el Reino de los Muertos, así que tuve que burlar al gigantesco perro Garm, que custodia la entrada, y sacar el alma de Philippe… Lamentablemente una persona muerta no puede volver a la vida, así que lo único que pude hacer fue facilitar al alma de Philippe reencarnar en el cuerpo de Christian Jacobson, quien había muerto hacía poco y su alma aún conservaba los recuerdos de su vida pasada…

Se volvió hacia Egmont, quien aún permanecía incrustado en la piedra y la miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y decepción.

Me aproveché de la muerte de ese hombre, Egmont. Vigilé a mi hija desde el momento en que fue desterrada de Asgard, esperando a que apareciera alguien que me sirviera como receptáculo para el alma de Philippe… Esperé desesperadamente durante varios años hasta que por fin encontré a Christian, un humano muy parecido a Philippe. Su repentina muerte me fue muy beneficiosa así que combinar sus almas no me iba a ser difícil y podría engañar a los miembros del Sagrado Consejo dándole la prioridad al humano recién muerto. Como dije antes, una persona muerta no puede volver a la vida como la persona que había sido antes, solamente puede reencarnar sin los recuerdos de su vida pasada… Guardé los recuerdos de Jacobson y esperé el momento para revivirlo junto con Philippe y darle a ambos la oportunidad de vivir otra vida junto con mi pequeña Alwine. El primero se liberaría de una antigua maldición impuesta a su familia varias generaciones atrás, y el segundo tendría la oportunidad de vivir junto a su hija una vida normal… —Sonrió amargamente—. Ahora que sabes la verdad, mi querido Egmont, puedes hacer lo que te plazca y vengarte de mí por haberte ocultado esto durante tanto tiempo. Yo comprenderé.

—No —fue la esperada réplica del elfo—. ¿Cómo puede pensar que yo haría algo como eso? Comprendo muy bien el motivo por el que hizo todo eso aunque no estuviera bien porque yo… ¡Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo por usted!

—¡Oh! —exclamó, con los ojos bien abiertos de par en par. Ella sabía que él la amaba, pero nunca había pensado que la amaba tanto como ella había amado a Philippe.

—Eso que hiciste fue muy cruel —los interrumpió la diosa Calypso—. Como tú misma dijiste, tanto Philippe como Christian nunca más volverán a ser los mismos porque murieron y un muerto no puede volver a la vida, sino renacer como otra persona. Sólo Christian parece ser él mismo sólo porque capturaste sus recuerdos. Es lo único que aún lo hace ver como lo que había sido antes. ¿No te parece cruel, eso?

—¿Te parece cruel darles otra oportunidad cuando sus vidas terminaron trágicamente? Ambos vivieron una vida cargada de infortunio… ¡No tiene nada de malo darles otra oportunidad cuando la esencia de ambos aún exista sobre este mundo!

—Entonces, cuando dijiste que ese doctor iba a morir en determinado momento, era mentira, ¿no es cierto? Supongo que la condición acerca Hood también fue mentira.

—Lo hice para desconcertar al Concejo… Para que no se dieran cuenta de que yo había revivido a Philippe a sus espaldas… —Sus ojos brillaron intensamente—. Pero supongo que con tanto enredo que provoqué, todos mis esfuerzos serán en vano si ellos están vigilándome en este momento…

Calypso nada dijo y Alrun apretó los puños con fuerza, temblando incesantemente.

Borré totalmente la memoria de Philippe para que pudiera comenzar de nuevo junto a Alwine… Él nunca me recordará… Jamás volverá a sentir nada por mí… y podrá tener una vida normal con la mujer que él elija… —Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus calenturientas y lastimadas mejillas—. ¡Christian y Philippe dejaron de existir en el momento en que murieron! —Gritó con el corazón rebosante de dolor—. ¡En ese cuerpo que rejuvenecí sólo habita un alma que contiene dos esencias! —Comenzó a sollozar amargamente y se cubrió el rostro con ambos manos—… Era lo único que puede hacer por Philippe…, lo único…

—… M-mi señora… —murmuró Egmont, con los ojos vidriosos, impactado. Alrun, quien tanto había amado a Philippe, había renunciado a él para siempre con la intención de otorgarle una segunda oportunidad, aunque esta solución fuera imperfecta.

Aquel beso que ella le había dado a Christian en el momento de revivirlo, era un beso de despedidia.

—Bien —dijo la diosa—. Ya basta de tanta cháchara que el tiempo se está acabando para los tuyos, Guardiana Sagrada de Odín —Señaló hacia el embudo de agua que amenazaba con tragarse a ambos bandos contingentes—. Si no me derrotas, ese torbellino crecerá hasta tragarse completamente a esta isla… ¿Te gustaría eso, Guardiana? Tanto tu viejo amor como tu hija morirán cuando eso pase… —Se volvió, sonriéndole maliciosamente—. Así que… ¿estás dispuesta a sacrificar tu vida por ellos?

Alrun la atravesó con la mirada, decidida.

—Ya estoy condenada por lo que hice —dijo—, no tengo nada qué perder.

—Que así sea, entonces —asintió con una sonrisa alarmante.

Egmont volteó desesperado hacia su amada elfo.

XOX

Tanto Seagull como "Sangre Negra" se cruzaron como un relámpago, atacando al mismo tiempo para luego caer cada uno en el lugar en donde había estado el otro, dándose la espalda.

Seagull Hood sonrió sin volverse.

—Eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente para mí.

—¿En verdad crees eso, asqueroso perro?

Y para el horror de todos los presentes (los que estaban consientes), Seagull escupió sangre. Incrédulo, llevó su mano hacia el estómago. ¡No se había dado cuenta de que aquel sucio pirata lo había cortado! Sus ojos se agrandaron. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado eso? ¡Él siempre había sido mejor espadachín que "Sangre Negra"! Es más, estaba seguro de que él también lo había tocado…

Se puso de pie con la mano aún en la herida y giró hacia su enemigo, y lo encontró de pie, sin ningún rasguño, mirándolo perversamente.

—¿C-cómo es posible? —dijo—. ¡Estoy seguro de que lo herí!

—Es esa espada —le avisó Teague mientras Jacky intentaba despertar a Christian luego de haberlo hecho con Billy y Alwine—. Parece ser que esa espada le otorga un poder misterioso.

—¡Ah! Con que era eso, ¿eh? ¡Eso es trampa, desgraciado! ¡Estás usando la espada sagrada que te robaste! ¡Usa una normal y pelea como un verdadero hombre! —apuntó con su sable hacia el otro pirata.

A modo de respuesta, Morgan soltó una estruendosa y socarrona risotada desagradable.

—¡Jwah, jwah, jwah! ¿Realmente crees que con decirme eso dejaré de usar esta magnífica espada, insecto? ¡Jamás! ¡Les cortaré la cabeza a todos ustedes con ella! —sonrió maliciosamente—… Pero primero me divertiré torturándolos un rato muy largo para poder escuchar sus divertidos gritos de dolor…

—Qué creído… —sonrió el atractivo pirata brabucón—. Primero deberás pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

—No hay problema —dijo, y lo apuntó con la espada, descargando una sorpresiva y poderosa carga eléctrica sobre el sorprendido Hood por un tiempo más largo que los demás para escuchar sus gritos de dolor y disfrutar con ello—. ¡Jwah, jwah, jwah! ¡Sufre, perro! ¡Sufre!

—¿De dónde diablos habrá sacado esa espada? —quiso saber Jacky, sin inmutarse siquiera por lo que le estaba pasando al pobre del capitán Hood.

—… Es la Sagrada Espada de Odín, Jacky… —murmuró Christian, quien descansaba la cabeza lastimada sobre la falda de la pirata mientras Alwine estaba curándole las heridas—… ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Se los conté cuando nos encontramos la primera vez…

—¡Je! ¡Es cierto! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —sacó la lengua un tanto avergonzada, llevándose la mano a la nuca.

El preocupado doctor volvió su rostro hacia su desafortunado compañero.

—… Aunque no nos caiga bien, él nos ayudó… Alguien debería ir a ayudarlo también…

Apenas terminó de decir esto que Billy fue inmediatamente a auxiliar a Seagull Hood, impresionando a todos con su valentía una vez más.

—Si ese chico no tiene cuidado, jamás llegará a ser un adulto. Voy a echarle una mano —declaró el capitán Teague, recién curado, encaminándose hacia una pelea que seguramente no podría ganar.

—¡Ten cuidado, viejo! ¡Y dale una patada de mi parte! —le pidió su preocupada hija, deseosa de entrar ella también en acción, pero sabía que le era imposible porque pondría en riesgo la vida de sus hijos.

"Sangre Negra" se estaba divirtiendo a granel escuchando los terribles alaridos de dolor que profería el pobre Seagull Hood mientras lo ejecutaba con el poder de su magnífica espada hasta que Billy volvió a lanzarse encima de él en un vano intento por detenerlo.

Fastidiado, el pirata se lo sacó inmediatamente de encima, golpeándolo contra el suelo y dejándolo bastante atontado. Pero el muchacho había logrado su cometido: hacer que Morgan dejara de atacar al capitán Hood, quien cayó al suelo sin sentido, humeante y muy herido.

—¿Otra vez tú, mocoso del infierno? —le espetó el horrendo pirata, furioso—. ¿Acaso quieres morir antes que los demás? ¡Pues cumpliré tu maldito deseo!

Alzó la espada con la intención de ensartarlo en ella, así que Billy, muerto de miedo, se cubrió inútilmente con los brazos.

Afortunadamente para el chico, "Sangre Negra" no logró su cometido porque Teague intervino a tiempo, descargándole un certero disparo en medio de la espalda.

El atacado pirata emitió un horrible alarido de dolor, pero como había pasado en los ataques anteriores, la poderosa aura de la espada lo curó casi de inmediato.

—¡Eh! ¡Eso es trampa! —se quejó el padre de Jack.

—¡Maldito perro roñoso! ¡Acabaré contigo! —Gruñó el sanguinario pirata, desenfundando su propia arma—. ¡Voy a meterte un plomo en medio de tu asquerosa cabeza!

Y ése habría sido el final del gran Guardián del Código si no fuera porque Christian intervino con la velocidad de un rayo, lanzándole un taco de madera contra la mano, obligándolo a soltar el arma, disparándose esta contra el suelo.

—¡Dije que ya basta! —exigió el doctor.

—Maldito puerco… —murmuró el ya muy irascible pirata, empuñando con fuerza la espada, hinchándosele todas las venas de la frente, el cuello, los brazos y las manos—. ¡Acabaré con todos ustedes de una maldita vez!

Y se lanzó contra el doctor con la intención de partirlo verticalmente en dos con la espada, pero Teague desenfundó su sable y contraatacó al temible pirata. Christian, aprovechando la situación, alzó la espada de Seagull y corrió a unirse a la pelea, siendo finalmente dos contra dos.

Era evidente que Morgan había comenzado a jugar con ellos porque éste solamente se limitaba detener sus embistes con su poderosa espada, retrocediendo y adelantándose según cómo se diera el caso, cosa que enfurecía a sus atacantes.

Aprovechando aquella situación, Alwine corrió hacia el desfallecido capitán Hood y comenzó a curarlo lo más rápido que podía hacerlo con la imposición sanadora de sus manos para que éste también se uniera a los otros dos. Tal vez la unión haría la fuerza…

Afortunadamente para Teague y Christian, Seagull se les unió muy pronto mientras que Alwine se reunía con Jacky y Billy para observar la gran pelea de tres contra uno.

A pesar de que los tres eran excelentes espadachines (posiblemente más que su contrincante), no podían hacer nada contra el poder de la Espada Sagrada de Odín y "Sangre Negra" lo sabía muy bien, aprovechándose completamente de la situación. Giros, volteretas, técnicas, ataques cruzados, saltos; nada de esto funcionaba contra él.

—¡Maldición! ¡A este paso vamos a terminar por cansarnos! —se quejó el capitán Hood pero sin bajar la guardia, atacando al malvado pirata.

—¡Evidentemente tendremos que quitarle la espada! —declaró el doctor, saltando por delante de Morgan para caer detrás de él y atacarlo.

—¡Ja! ¡Como si eso fuera tan fácil! —replicó Teague, bloqueando y atacando después.

XOX

—¡MAREMOTO TIÁNICO! —gritó la diosa Calypso, con los brazos extendidos hacia delante y las palmas de las manos abiertas, lanzándole un enorme e intenso poder que atacaba varias veces, como el golpe de una enorme ola tras otra que golpeaba incesantemente contra su contrincante.

Alrun se vio obligada a reunir toda la fuerza que le quedaba para crear un campo de energía para bloquear aquel ataque. Cuando por fin la diosa terminó de atacarla, la elfo llevó sus manos hacia un costado, palma contra palma, y formó una pequeña bola resplandeciente de energía azul que luego triplicó su tamaño y poder, cambiando su color a un naranja intenso.

Frunciendo el ceño, gritó mientras extendía los brazos y las palmas hacia su enemiga:

—¡CREPÚSCULO MORTAAALLL!

Entonces la esfera se convirtió en un poderoso y grueso rayo anaranjado resplandeciente, impactando con todo su poder contra la desprevenida Calypso.

—¡Sí! ¡Bien hecho, mi ama! —exclamó Egmont, entusiasmado—. ¡Pronto nos libraremos de ella y de su maldición!

Apenas terminó de decir esto cuando escuchó horrorizado la risa burlona de la diosa. Y así, para la desesperación y desconcierto de ambos, Calypso levantó la mano con la palma abierta hacia el interior del poder que la estaba atacando.

—¡AH! —exclamó, y en un santiamén disolvió el ataque de la elfo, dejándola completamente perpleja y, antes de que ésta reaccionara, soltó otra ráfaga de viento, lanzándola fuertemente contra la pared del acantilado, golpeándola rudamente.

¡Qué decepcionante! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Guardiana Sagrada de Asgard? —se burló mientras la observaba caer sentada sobre la arena, completamente cansada—. ¡Vamos! ¡Ponte de pie y pelea!

Alrun quiso levantarse, pero las fuerzas le flaquearon y volvió a caer al suelo.

—Bueno, veo que ya no te quedan fuerzas, Guardiana. En ese caso… ¡Morirás! —sentenció, levantando la mano hacia ella y juntando una energía mucho más intensa que las anteriores con la obvia intención de cumplir su cometido.

Ya estaba por lanzar aquel poder cuando Egmont gritó con todas sus fuerzas, explotando la energía plateada de todo su ser, destruyendo la dura roca que lo había atrapado, liberándose completamente.

El decidido elfo cayó en la arena bien parado sobre sus pies, sacó su arco y una flecha de su carcaj y apuntó contra la diosa.

—¡ATAQUE INFINITO DE LA CONSTELACIÓN DE SAGITARIO! —gritó, disparando no sólo una flecha, sino una infinidad de ellas que aparecían en su mano como por arte de magia. A todas estas flechas las cubría un aura luminosa, convirtiéndolas en haces de luz cuando eran disparadas, cual cometas que atravesaban la galaxia.

Aquel era el ataque más poderoso de Egmont y él había puesto todas sus esperanzas en él, pero éstas fueron hecha trizas cuando Calypso encendió su ki dorado, desintegrando cada una de ellas antes de que éstas la tocaran.

—¡Oh, no…! —se quejó el elfo, bajando los brazos, derrotado.

Entonces la diosa Calypso sonrió maliciosamente y alzó la palma de su mano, disponiéndose para atacar.

—Ya me aburrieron. Es hora de que mueran —se despidió, disparando una poderosa ráfaga de poder contra la misma Alrun. Un ataque tan fuerte que era seguro que la elfo, en su estado, no lo resistiría.

Alrun, atónita al contemplar a la muerte venir sobre ella, no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse completamente quieta, pálida, y con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos. Si no se movía, era seguro que iba a morir.

Egmont… Es ahora o nunca.

—¡MI SEÑORAAAAAAAA! —gritó, corriendo desesperado hacia su amada, interponiéndose valientemente entre ella y el ataque mortal, con los ojos fijos en su enemigo y los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

El poder chocó contra él un segundo después, impactándolo con tanta fuerza que lo arrastró sobre sus pies, pero Egmnot, lejos de amilanarse, aún sabiendo que iba a morir, soportó todo lo que tenía que soportar con gran entereza a la vez que sentía que su armadura se rompía, sus ropas se rasgaban y su carne era desgarrada sin piedad.

Cuando por fin terminó el duro ataque, el elfo, con los ojos en blanco, el cuerpo humeante y lastimado, cayó pesadamente sobre la arena, cubierto de sangre ante la mirada atónita de la Guardiana Sagrada.

—Egmont… —murmuró, saliendo poco a poco de su estado catatónico—. Egmont… ¡EGMOOOOOOOONT! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, saltándole las lágrimas de los ojos.

¿Qué sería de ella ahora que él ya no estaría a su lado nunca más?

XOX

"Sangre Negra", cansado ya del juego, decidió que ya era hora de terminarlo de una vez, así que, de un rápido e inesperado movimiento, ensartó su espada contra Christian, atravesándolo por el hombro y haciéndolo gritar de dolor; luego se volvió veloz como un rayo, y cortó profundamente el estómago de Teague, obligándolo a arrodillarse de dolor. Seagull levantó horizontalmente el sable con la esperanza de interceptar su arma, pero el pirata descargó un golpe tan poderoso que rompió la hoja de la espada y lo hirió gravemente en el pecho.

—Bien, bien, bien… —murmuró Morgan, observando el reguero de sangre y a sus víctimas tiradas en el suelo, quejándose de dolor—. ¿Quién sigue ahora? —Y levantó su oscura mirada hacia los temblorosos Jacky, Alwine y Billy, quienes estaban agazapados detrás de unas cajas de madera.

—C-creo que de esta no nos salvamos, chiquillos… —dijo Jacky, abrazándolos contra su cuerpo.

"Sangre Negra" saboreando el momento en que los tendría a los tres ensartados en su sable como si fuera una brocheta, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, amenazante. Jacky y los dos niños estaban tan asustados que ni siquiera atinaron a huir. Alwine lloraba desconsoladamente por su tutor caído y Billy estaba desesperado por interponerse entre las mujeres y su atacante. Morgan se rió burlonamente de ellos y alzó la espada sobre sus cabezas, dispuesto a cortárselas.

Las tres victimas ocultaron sus cabezas y cerraron fuertemente los ojos, temblando como conejos asustados.

"¡Norry! ¿Quién te fastidiará ahora?" —muy preocupada, Jacky le dedicó aquel último pensamiento a su querido caballo caballero.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú —se escuchó una voz extraña, ni femenina ni masculina, sólo demasiado neutra y muy fría.

Todos se volvieron hacia el lugar que provenía aquella extraña voz, sorprendiéndose al ver a la mismísima Isabel Jacobson parada en medio del muelle, empuñando un bellísimo sable europeo.

—Vine a vengar la muerte de mis padres, Bartolomé "Sangre Negra" Morgan, y a dar mi vida en éste, nuestro último enfrentamiento.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Por fin volvió a aparecer Isabel! ¡Y se enfrentará a una última y mortal pelea contra Sangre Negra! … ¿Egmont murió? OoO ¿Qué pensará ahora Alrun de él? Y en cuanto a la "resurrección" de Christian y Philippe, me basé en el mago Clow que murió y renació como Eriol y el papá de Sakura en el anime Card Captor Sakura. ¡En el próximo capítulo finalizarán las tres batallas! **

_**Querida **__**Kanaid Black**__**: nop, no escribiste bien esa palabra, es "absorbió" XD Antes de preguntarme eso deberías ir por el diccionario y sacarte las dudas por ti misma (Sí, sé que es un embole hacerlo…), pero así se aprende mejor, je, además, lee esto que me ayudó mucho, es un proverbio chino: "Pregunta, y serás tonto cinco minutos. No preguntes, y serás tonto toda la vida". Está bueno, ¿no? ; ) ¿Saliste bien en el examen?/Je, yo me confundo muy fácilmente (como habrás notado en mis escritos) XD Y le acertaste nomás con lo de Isabel, ella apareció, pero Seagull y Christian están heridos y no se dieron cuenta de su presencia : ( ¡Pero ten por seguro que lo harán! (Menos más que esto es más interesante que la novela de las ocho… No me gustan las novelas… Salvo las coreanas, je XD)/Respondiendo a tu pregunta de hacer una continuación… mmmnnose… Primero debo terminar otros fics y, según la trama de la peli, veré qué se me ocurre ^^/¿Rent? Trataré de ver la peli para ver a la actriz que se parece a Jacky Sparrow, ¡parece interesante!/Pues sí y no, las almas se combinaron en una sola y no creo que puedan separarse como los pasó a Jacky y Jack… ¿Pero quién sabe? ¡Todo puede pasar en este fic! XD**_

_**Querida **__**Barby Uzumaki: el pobre de Seagull no pudo hacer gran cosa en la pelea… : ( ¿Y quién podría cuando Morgan tiene semejante espada? Pero ahora apareció Isabel y seguro que las cosas se pondrán a un mismo nivel : )/, sip, James tiene un grandioso plan al entregarse así… ¡y ya verás cuál es su plan en el capi siguiente! :D/Sip, ahora faltan dos capis para que todo esto termine, pero como dijiste, aquí estará la historia, esperándote para cuando quieras leerla de nuevo ; ) aunque no será lo mismo como cuando se estaba publicando, ¿no?**_

_**Querida **__**YIANG: je, a mi me pasó lo mismo una vez con los mensajes XD/¿Te cambiaron de salón? ¡Vaya! ¿Y qué tal son tus nuevos compañeros?/Bueno, ya viste para donde fue Isabel, je XD ¡Y justo a tiempo!/¡Ja, ja ,ja! ¡Sí! ¡Es par de piratas son unos degenerados! XD Pobrecito Christian… /Bien, cuando termine de ver los anime que veía en mi época de cole, pasaré a ver los que nunca vi antes y Ouran estará entre ellos ^^  
**_

**No, no he visto ninguna película ni e leído nada, ¿la razón? Pues estoy como hormiga que le taparon el hormiguero… : ( ¡Por fin la están remodelando mi cuarto! Seguramente quedará muy bonito ; ) Además claro, que estuve muy entretenida creando mi blog en Blogger ^^ ¡Ya falta muy poco para el final! ¡Sólo dos capítulos para el gran final! **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capi!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	49. Estrategias de Guerra

**Capítulo 48: Estrategias de Guerra**

Isabel, aún vistiendo su traje de alto oficial de la Armada Inglesa, parecía ser la sombra de lo que había sido antes. A pesar de su porte majestuoso, había perdido su brillo; aquella luz provista de piadosa humanidad había desaparecido completamente de su ser, asemejándose más a una especie de ser insensible. Daba miedo, sí, pero tampoco podía dejar de inspirar lástima.

—Vaya, vaya… Pero miren quien está aquí… —dijo el sonriente "Sangre Negra", girando de lado hacia ella—. ¿Viniste a batirte en duelo conmigo como me lo propusiste aquella vez, no es así, maldita perra inglesa?

—Ahora el destino de muchos está en nuestras manos, Morgan —replicó—, y también tomaré revancha por las muertes de mis padres y mi hermano —Desenfundó la espada de Excalibur y lo apuntó con ella, produciendo un sonido muy parecido al rugir de un poderoso trueno—. ¡Iniciemos la Batalla del Siglo!

—¡Perfecto! ¡Comencemos! ¡No veo la hora de enseñarte a ser una puta! —replicó, volviéndose completamente hacia ella mientras Jacky y los demás suspiraban aliviados.

—No sé si le tengo más miedo a ella que a él… —murmuró la pirata.

Alwine, desesperada por ir a ayudar a Christian y los otros, se levantó de inmediato, pero Jacky la agarró por el bracito, deteniéndola.

—Ve cuando esos dos estén peleando, para que ese estúpido pirata no te haga nada —le aconsejó. La niña, comprendiendo que tenía razón, decidió hacerle caso de muy mala gana.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, puesto que los dos viejos enemigos jurados, comenzaron a pelear en ese preciso momento.

—¡Lamentarás haberte convertido en pirata y cruzarte con mi familia! ¡Aaaaaahhh! —gritó, atacándolo diagonalmente, de arriba hacia abajo, de derecha a izquierda.

"Sangre Negra" pudo reaccionar rápido bloqueando aquel ataque con su espada. El choque de aquellas armas tan poderosas provocó un estallido de energía y una gran ráfaga de viento que hizo ondear sus cabellos y los pliegues de sus ropas.

—¡Por tu culpa no pude tener una vida normal, maldito! —exclamó llena de ira, volviendo a atacar pero esta vez con un movimiento horizontal de derecha a izquierda.

—¡Me da gusto saber eso! —replicó el pirata, volviendo a bloquear el ataque, pero esta vez respondió con el mismo movimiento que Isabel, pero dirigido mucho más abajo, hacia las rodillas.

La ágil mujer saltó en el momento justo, y volvió a atacarlo, esta vez con varios movimientos verticales de un lado a otro, obligándolo a defenderse y retroceder al mismo tiempo.

Y mientras estos dos seguían combatiendo encarnizadamente, Christian abrió los ojos poco a poco mientras Alwine lo estaba curando, fijando sus ojos celestes sobre su querida sobrina, a la que hacía mucho tiempo no veía.

—… Isabel… —susurró, lleno de tristeza—… ¿Por qué sigues con esto…?

XOX

—He venido a abrirles los ojos entes de que sea demasiado tarde, teniente Gillette, como lo es ahora para mí —le aclaró Norrington.

—¿A abrirme los ojos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, señor? ¿Podría usted explicarse mejor? —le pidió, sintiéndose muy confundido al igual que sus hombres.

—Por supuesto, señor Gillette. Lo haré con mucho gusto… —Giró lentamente sobre sus pies, clavando su mirada sobre cada uno de los que estaban allí.

Ustedes saben que Lord Cutler Beckett a cometido muchas injusticias en Port Royal, demasiadas —les dijo—. Ha mandado a asesinar a muchas familias prestigiosas con excusas increíbles para poder hacerse con sus tierras y yo fui quien le otorgó ese poder.

Todos murmuraron entre sí, sorprendidísimos. James siguió con su explicación:

Yo fui quien desató semejante desastre y estoy profundamente arrepentido por ello… Mujeres, niños y hombres respetables fueron condenados injustamente por ese hombre cruel e inescrupuloso. Además, estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes perdieron a alguien en esa "limpieza", ¿no es cierto? ¿Acaso les gusta estar al servicio de un asesino que fue capaz de mandar a la horca a tanta gente inocente? ¡Deberían renunciar a su mando y unirse a mí!

—¡Pero eso sería ir en contra de la Corona! ¡El Rey nos castigaría! —replicó uno de los fusileros.

—Además, usted se convirtió en pirata, almirante Norrington —le dijo uno de los oficiales de alto mando, desconfiando de sus palabras.

—No, yo no me he convertido en un pirata —rebatió un tanto ofendido—. Yo sigo siendo el comodoro James Norrington, al servicio de la Corona y eso jamás cambiará.

—¿Entonces cómo explica su deserción? —quiso saber otro de los soldados.

—He desertado a las despóticas órdenes de Lord Beckett a favor del gobernador Weathervy Swann, quien iba a ser ejecutado en secreto la noche en que lo ayudé a escapar.

Un murmullo de asombro corrió como reguero de pólvora entre los hombres, no sabiendo ya en qué creer. James aprovechó la confusión para seguir con su explicación.

El gobernador está ahora rumbo a Inglaterra para poner al tanto a nuestro Rey sobre todo el desastre que Lord Beckett ocasionó en Port Royal… ¿Saben ustedes quiénes serán entonces los traidores? Nuestro reino gana mucho con el comercio, pero no gana nada con el asesinato indiscriminado de gente inocente, sobre todo la de la clase alta. Sé que Beckett les prometió riquezas —se dirigió hacia los oficiales de alto mando—, pero les aseguro que también tienen el cadalso asegurado por parte de la justicia de nuestro reino.

Esta vez nadie dijo nada, simplemente se miraron entre ellos, asustados. James Norrington siguió:

He venido aquí para ponerlos al tanto de las intrigas de este hombre codicioso y cruel con la esperanza de evitar un inútil derramamiento de sangre —les dijo a todos—. Yo no estoy de parte de los piratas, pero debo advertirles que están muy bien armados, mucho más que nosotros aunque no lo crean. Como su superior, soy responsable de sus actos y sus vidas, y realmente no puedo tolerar verlos al mando de un déspota sanguinario y no soportaría verlos hechos pedazos por las armas de estos piratas. ¿Qué deciden? ¿Seguirán al mando de Lord Cutler Beckett para ganar riquezas y esperar que luego la horca del Rey caiga sobre sus cuellos o prefieren volver a estar bajo mi mando en la segura representación de la Armada Inglesa y detener al verdadero enemigo de la Corona?

A pesar de su flema inglesa, su pasión en aquel discurso había sido tal, que sus hombres habían quedado impresionados.

—¿Entonces sólo lucharemos contra Beckett y no al lado de los piratas? —quiso saber uno de ellos.

—Nosotros no somos piratas, señor Bailey —le aclaró Norrington, quien conocía el apellido de cada uno de sus hombres como buen superior—. Nosotros somos soldados de la Corona Inglesa y luchamos contra los piratas. Si vamos todos juntos contra Beckett y lo derrotamos, dejaremos ir a estos piratas en paz para luego continuar con nuestra caza en contra de ellos, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Ése es el trato que pude hacer con su Reina Pirata a cambio de evitar un inútil derramamiento de sangre y la unión de nuestras fuerzas contra un mal común. ¿Y bien? —miró penetrantemente a cada uno de ellos—. ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Están con su antiguo comandante o no?

—¡SÍ, SEÑOR! —gritaron todos al unísono, poniéndose bien derechitos mientras lo saludaban a la clásica manera militar.

—¡Muy bien, caballeros! ¡Entonces quiero que transmitan inmediatamente mi petición a cada una de las embarcaciones! ¡Mientras más rápido lo hagamos, más nos aseguraremos la victoria!

—¡DE INMEDIATO, SEÑOR!

Y mientras todos los hombres se ponían en marcha, la mecha de la rebelión se encendió a través de toda la flota de Beckett, provocando que la gran mayoría se uniera a su antiguo líder.

—¡Señor, ha llegado un mensaje urgente! —le dijo el capitán del _Endeavour_, corriendo hacia Lord Cutler Beckett con un papel en la mano que había sido lanzado con una flecha entremedio de la tempestad.

El aludido, fastidiado, tomó el mensaje y lo leyó, destruyéndolo luego con una furia indecible.

—¡Maldito traidor! —exclamó, volviéndose inmediatamente hacia sus hombres—. ¡Aniquilen a todo aquel que se atreva a traicionarme! ¡Hundan sus barcos! ¡Bórrenlos del mapa!

Todo el mundo se apresuró a obedecerle, aunque no de muy buena gana, pues eso significaba asesinar a sus propios compañeros.

—¡Se van a arrepentir de esto! —se quejó Cutler, afirmándose a la balaustrada mientras miraba al enorme Kraken abalanzarse contra el _Perla Negra_—. ¡Yo seré quien salga victorioso! ¡Aún tengo al _Holandés Errante_ y su mascota!

Y mientras la tropa de los piratas era engrosada con la unión de decenas de naves militares, el ejército de Beckett, ya muy reducido, se vio en figurillas al verse superado en número y en artillería, puesto que, gracias a la inventiva china, el enemigo poseía armamento sofisticado como ametralladoras de flechas, bombardeos desde grandes cometas, bazookas cargadas con fuegos artificiales, misiles marinos cargados con pólvora y flechas que impactaban contra el casco de las naves inglesas, etc, que los diezmaban sin problemas.

XOX

Mientras tano, las cosas parecían muy negras para la tripulación del _Perla Negra_, quienes debían enfrentar al terrorífico _Holandés Errante_ y al peligrosísimo Kraken, que ya había envuelto al barco pirata entre sus fuertes y gigantescos tentáculos, atrapando a varios de sus tripulantes y engulléndolos en el acto.

—¡Nos asesinará a todos! —gritó la angustiada Elizabeth, agazapada bajo la protección de Will y la lluvia de la tormenta.

—Si no hacemos algo, todo terminará mal como la última vez que lo enfrentamos —dijo él.

Barbossa y los demás también estaban preocupados y muy asustados con la presencia de aquel monstruo invencible. ¿Cómo podrían derrotar algo así? ¡El Kraken era capaz de destruir toda su flota sin siquiera poder hacerle ningún rasguño!

Pero una jovencita que estaba parada en medio de la cubierta principal, recibiendo sobre ella el viento y la lluvia, permanecía con la vista clavada sobre el monstruo.

—¡Yo acabaré con ese monstruo! —declaró la valiente reina Jade, desenfundado las espadas gemelas, lista para atacar al Kraken.

—¡No! ¡Ya las usaste hace poco! ¡Podrías morir, sabandija oriental! —le advirtió el capitán Barbossa, a su manera.

—¡Eso no importa! —replicó la testaruda hija de Sao Feng, preparándose para atacar—. ¡Debo salvar a mis hombres aunque me cuesta la vida! ¡Soy su reina y soy la responsable por las vidas de todos!

—¡Mocosa impertinente! ¡Muerta no servirás para nada! —rebatió el pirata, corriendo hacia ella para detenerla, pero con tan mala suerte que el Kraken lo atrapó por la pierna con uno de sus tentáculos y lo jaló hacia arriba, dispuesto a darse un festín con él para el espanto de todos sus hombres.

Semejante desgracia, no hizo más que poner a Jade en acción utilizando un tercer poder, que era el más fuerte de todos.

—¡PURIFICACIÓN CELESTIAL DE LOS CIEN MIL DIOSEEES! —dio un gran salto hacia el calamar gigante, clavándole las iluminadas espadas en su carne, haciéndolo chillar de dolor.

Rápidamente la luz incandescente de los sables gemelos cubrió todo el cuerpo del Kraken, desintegrándolo en unos cuantos segundos. Lo había derrotado, pero Jade perdió el sentido y cayó al agua como un peso muerto, pero Hector Barbossa, quien también había caído al agua, fue a rescatarla ante los vítores de sus hombres, felices por haber derrotado a algo tan difícil de vencer… Sólo esperaban que su joven reina hubiera sobrevivido a su propio poder…

XOX

Para el capitán Jack Sparrow las cosas, por el momento, habían marchado sobre ruedas tras haberse robado el cofre que contenía el corazón de Davy Jones que Murtogg y Mullroy habían descuidado tontamente. Ahora solamente le faltaba conseguir la llave para abrirlo, la llave la tenía el mismísimo capitán del _Holandés Errante_: Davy Jones.

Ante la inesperada destrucción del Kraken, Jones, enfurecido, había reiniciado el ataque con otra fuerte andanada de sus cañones contra el _Perla Negra_, pero estos, a pesar de los grandes destrozos provocados sobre su barco, respondieron con igual fiereza bajo el mando de Gibbs y Ana María mientras Barbossa ponía a salvo a la inconsciente pero valiente Jade, quien había inspirado valor sobre todos sus hombres tras acabar con el calamar gigante.

Sin embargo, el poder del barco maldito era mayor que el de nuestros protagonistas, y pronto logró superarlo, momento en que el fiel lugarteniente de Beckett, Mercer, decidió aprovechar.

—¡PREPÁRENSE A ABORDAAAR! —ordenó una vez que ambas naves se aparejaron.

Tan concentrado estaba en esto, que no se dio cuenta de que el barco estaba a punto de ser impactado por una bala de cañón en pleno castillo de popa. Pero Jones sí lo notó y se abalanzó contra él justo cuando cayó la bala, haciendo pedazos todo a su alrededor, dejando muchos heridos y destrozos.

Cuando Jones y Mercer lograron incorporarse, éste último estaba demasiado cerca del primero, frente a frente, y los guardias que lo protegían estaban tirados en el suelo, quejándose muy adoloridos. Sin mediar palabra alguna, el pirata lo tomó fuertemente por el brazo y lo miró de una forma que hacía entrever sus oscuras intenciones. De nada valdría alguna amenaza por parte del lacayo de Lord Beckett.

Mercer no tuvo tiempo para nada, Davy Jones cubrió su rostro con sus tentáculos, introduciéndolos dentro de su boca hasta hacerlos salir por la nariz mientras que los demás tentáculos apretaban su cuello. Las ahogadas quejas del hombre pronto fueron acalladas cuando el malvado pirata le quebró el cuello con morbosa satisfacción, arrebatándole la llave del cofre que llevaba colgada al cuello.

Jones sonrió mientras observaba la tan anhelada llave, ¡por fin era libre y ya no respondería bajo el mando de nadie!

Luego de dirigirle un gesto de desprecio a su fallecido carcelero, se dispuso a acabar de una vez por todas a su enemigo y bajó por las escaleras del castillo de popa sólo para toparse sorpresivamente con el mismísimo capitán Jack Sparrow, quien recién había salido sigilosamente de las cabinas con el valioso cofre en las manos.

—¡Ajá! ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? —se burló el feliz Jones, mientras se acercaban sus hombres—. ¿Un ave perdida? ¿Un ave a quien nunca enseñaron a volar? —se burló con mal disimulada rabia, desenfundado la espada mientras se aceraba amenazadoramente hacia él.

—Es mi gran desgracia… —replicó el nervioso pero descarado pirata, retrocediendo a la misma vez que gesticulaba con el brazo libre—. ¡Pero…!

Y con un movimiento rápido se subió a la balaustrada de babor, aferrándose disimuladamente a uno de los cabos mientras que con la otra mano sostenía el mango del cofre.

¡Jamás es tarde para intentarlo! —exclamó, rompiendo el chicote del cabo con el cofre, siendo impulsado inmediatamente por los aires (aferrándose fuertemente al cabo suelto), pataleando y gritando como loco hasta caer parado sobre el mastelero del palo trinquete ante el pasmo de su enemigo, Manteniendo dificultosamente el equilibrio por las oscilaciones del barco y los fuertes vientos de la tormenta, Jack por fin logró dominar su cuerpo y, sonriendo triunfalmente, procedió a seguir su camino sobre el mastelero. Pero grande fue su sorpresa y decepción cuando vio al mismísimo Davy Jones caminando hacia él sobre el mismo palo. ¿Acaso era un brujo?

—¡El cofre! ¡Entrégamelo! —le exigió con espada en mano.

—¡Dejaré de ser hombre libre! —replicó, desenvainando su sable.

—¡Yo perdí mi libertad hace años! —rebatió el otro, abalanzándose inmediatamente con la espada en salto sobre el capitán Jack Sparrow—. ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh!

Ambos se trenzaron en una encarnizada lucha por la obtención del cofre, midiendo sus fuerzas mientras sus habilidades eran puestas a prueba por las terribles condiciones climáticas que había provocado Calypso y las peligrosas y bruscas oscilaciones del _Holandés Errante_ a causa de esto último o por las sacudidas provocadas por la feroz batalla con cañonazos que estaba manteniendo contra el _Perla Negra_ luego de haber sido frustrado el primer intento de abordaje en medio de la tempestad. Poco a poco las naves fueron acercándose otra vez hasta que por fin se volvió a dar la orden de abordaje y los monstruosos hombres de Davy Jones se lanzaron al ataque contra la tripulación del _Perla_, quienes también se habían lanzado al abordaje, cruzándose ambos contendientes entre sí, momento que algunos aprovecharon para abatir a su enemigo con la espada o con los mosquetes mientras que otros llegaban a su destino y eran recibidos a su vez por parte de la tripulación que se había quedado a bordo.

Con ambas embarcaciones abordadas por sus respectivos enemigos, comenzó una reñida batalla con el afán de tomar el poder de las mismas. Mientras Will tumbaba a uno de los piratas monstruosos con un certero disparo, Barbossa, que había vuelto al mando del timón luego de haber puesto a Jade en un lugar seguro, atrapó el brazo de su espinoso atacante con el timón y le propinó un formidable puñetazo.

Pero las cosas estaban muy lejos de finalizar y un nuevo grupo de enemigos logró abordar al _Perla_, poniendo las cosas aún más difíciles, exponiéndolos a todos a una muerte segura. Es en esos momentos en que las personas puestas en peligro al igual que sus seres queridos logran por fin ordenar sus prioridades y darle importancia a las cosas que verdaderamente importan. Y eso fue lo que William Turner comprendió en el acto: lo que siempre había importado de verdad, era su amada Elizabeth, más allá de las elecciones equivocadas que cada uno de ellos había tomado y que los había distanciado entre sí.

—¡Elízabeth! —la llamó ansiosamente mientras se afanaba en derrotar a uno de los tripulantes del barco maldito que le estaba estorbando.

Ella se encontraba luchando codo a codo junto a él contra otro enemigo y, luego de derrotarlo, se acercó a Will, ayudándolo a acabar con su enemigo, ensartándolo en el pecho con su sable al mismo tiempo que él.

—¡Elizabeth! —la detuvo por el brazo cuando esta estaba disponiéndose a seguir atacando—. ¿Serías mi esposa?

La joven Swann se quedó completamente anonadada. ¡Jamás se hubiera imaginado semejante proposición en aquel momento! Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir abrumada, pues ambos fueron atacados por nuevos enemigos, separándolos

—¡Ahora no hay tiempo de hablar! —exclamó, bloqueando el ataque de uno de ellos con su espada para luego agacharse justo a tiempo para esquivar otro ataque de otro enemigo.

—¡Tal vez no podamos después! —rebatió el muchacho luego de cortar el estómago de uno de sus contrincantes y seguir luchando contra otro más.

Cuando por fin ambos lograron derrotar al mismo tiempo a sus enemigos, que eran soldados de Beckett vestidos con una oscura casaca, volvieron a acercarse el uno al otro.

—Te amo —le reveló Will a su novia, volviendo a tomarla por el brazo, acercándola contra él.

Elizabeth sonrió llena de felicidad. Todo lo dicho y hecho en el pasado, había quedado pisado y olvidado en un segundo con aquellas simples palabras. Todo el dolor que habían sentido tras haberse separado por estúpidos malentendidos, había quedado atrás.

Nuevamente fueron separados por otro ataque, y luego de derrotar a los impertinentes que los habían interrumpido, volvieron a reunirse, tomándose los dos del brazo de cada uno.

—Ya tomé mi decisión —le reveló el sonriente muchacho—. ¿Tú que dices?

La respuesta de la hija del gobernador no se hizo esperar.

—¡Barbossa! —llamó, y ambos novios volvieron sus rostros hacia el castillo de popa—. ¡Ven a casarnos!

—¡¿No pueden esperar un momento? —replicó el fastidiado pirata, blanqueándole los ojos mientras seguía luchando contra varios enemigos cerca del timón que Cotton tuvo que tomar. Will y Elizabeth no tuvieron otro remedio que seguir luchando, puesto que los hombres de Jones seguían llegando a tropel para acabar con sus vidas.

—¡Barbossa! ¡Yaaa! —pidió el desesperado William mientras seguía peleando contra el enemigo. Si iban a morir, tenían que morir como marido y mujer.

—¡Bueno! ¡Ya! —contestó el aludido, obligando a uno de sus enemigos le clavara la espada a uno de sus compañeros.

Tras aquella afirmación, Will y Elizabeth pusieron todo de sí para acabar con cuanto estorbo se le cruzara mientras el capitán Barbossa se afanaba en hacer lo mismo para poder subirse al escritorio del timón.

—¡Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido hoy… —comenzó a recitar elocuentemente con la mano izquierda en el corazón al mismo tiempo que la pareja se reunía en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo—… para reunirlos en sagra…! ¡Perro sarnoso! —exclamó furioso al ser interrumpido por otro intruso al que derrotó con una buena patada en la cara

Will y Elizabeth se le quedaron mirando algo confundidos y volvieron a separarse para seguir combatiendo contra el enemigo hasta que nuevamente lograron reunirse otra vez, tomándose de las manos y mirándose seriamente al rostro, aprovechando el poco tiempo que tenían.

—Elizabeth Swann —comenzó a decir el joven novio—, ¿me aceptas como tu esposo?

—¡Claro! —respondió dichosa.

—¡Genial! —exclamó, radiante de felicidad.

Nuevamente se vieron obligados a separarse por el ataque se varios enemigos y, en cuanto pudieron, volvieron a tomarse apresuradamente de las manos mientras se mantenían alertas a su alrededor, deteniendo cualquier ataque con la ayuda de sus sables.

—¡Will Turner! ¿Me tomas… —pero fue interrumpida por uno de los piratas malignos que ella pudo acabar rápidamente y seguir con su discurso— como tu esposa?

Los enemigos los rodearon rápidamente, pero ellos no se separaron, tomándose firmemente de las manos mientras seguían combatiendo cada uno por su lado, intercambiando lugares como si estuvieran danzando, formando una concordancia perfecta.

Finalmente se separaron, pero eso no impidió que la boda siguiera su curso.

—¿En la salud y la enfermedad? —siguió diciendo la joven mientras él la tomaba por la cintura para ayudarla a bloquear el ataque uno de sus contrincantes para luego él mismo darle una estocada—. ¡Más enfermedad que salud! —agregó Elizabeth, empujando a su enemigo con una patada en el trasero.

Y mientras ellos continuaban con su combate interminable con una gran sincronía entre los dos, el capitán Hector Barbossa, quien aún estaba parado sobre el escritorio, demostraba sus habilidades y experiencia agachándose y haciendo pasar su espada por entre sus piernas y clavándosela en el pecho a uno de los soldados.

Cuando por fin tuvieron un momento de respiro, los novios volvieron a reunirse, mirándose cara a cara.

—Claro que sí —asintió Will, llenando de felicidad a su novia para luego agacharse ambos al mismo tiempo para evitar recibir un golpe enemigo.

—¡Como capitán, ahora los declaro…! —exclamó Hector, aún parado sobre la mesada del timón y balanceando su espada de izquierda a derecha, luchando contra dos contrincantes al mismo tiempo. En el minuto siguiente, Will, Elizabeth y él acabaron con sus enemigos simultáneamente, los primeros con una estocada y el último con sus propios puños—. ¡Puedes besar…! ¡Ah, jah, jah, jah! —le pegó un tiro en la cabeza a un profano que quiso atacarlo.

Aquello fue suficiente y Will tomó a su joven esposa entre sus brazos y la inclinó un poco hacia abajo para besarla y sellar su compromiso. Desafortunadamente para ambos, uno de los soldados de Beckett los interrumpió, obligando a William a bloquear su ataque con la espada para luego éste ser atacado furiosamente por la frustrada y joven esposa.

—¡Puedes besar…! —insistió el capitán Barbossa, bajándose de la mesada luego de patear a otro combatiente y recibir luego a otro inmediatamente.

La joven pareja acabó cada uno con su enemigo entre el frenesí de la batalla, volviendo instintivamente hacia el otro lado para chocar sus propias armas entre sí, ambos quedándose mirando a la cara como tontos.

Hector acabó con otro soldado más y, antes de seguir con otro de los hombres de Davy Jones, dijo:

—¡Bah! ¡Sólo háganlo de una vez!

Y, ni lerdos ni perezosos, nuestra joven pareja se besó apasionadamente, sellando definitivamente su compromiso de amor eterno y perdonando y olvidando sus errores pasados. Y claro, también olvidando sin querer que estaban en medio de una batalla de vida o muerte.

Y mientras ellos olvidaban por un momento la dura realidad, la sangrienta batalla entre las tripulación del _Perla Negra_ y el _Holandés Errante_ seguía su cruel curso en ambas embarcaciones, habiendo tanto vencidos como triunfadores en ambos bandos mientras los capitanes Jack Sparrow y Davy Jones seguían combatiendo encarnizadamente entre ellos sobre el mastelero, siendo sus fuerzas y sus habilidades demasiado iguales como para que se declarara un vencedor rápidamente.

—¡Sin la llave no podrás hacer nada! —le dijo Jones a Jack, aprovechando el momento en que bloqueaba uno de sus ataques.

—¡Pero sí tengo la llave! —replicó sonriente, tan seguro de sí mismo que por un momento hizo dudar a su contrincante de sus propias palabras.

—Eeeeh… ¡No es cierto! ¡Ja, ja! —la sacó de su cuello con uno de sus tantos tentáculos, mostrándosela ingenuamente.

—¡Ah! ¡Ésa llave! —replicó, haciéndose el tonto y sorprendiéndolo con un rápido movimiento con la espada, rompiendo su defensa, momento que aprovechó para rebanarle el tentáculo que sostenía la llave, que cayeron hacia la cubierta del _Holandés_ mientras su dueño aullaba de dolor.

Furioso, Jones quiso descargar un espadazo sobre su contrincante, pero perdió la espada con el golpe y Jack aprovechó esto y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara con el cofre para luego bajar su sable contra la cabeza de Jones, pero éste logró atrapar la hoja al vuelo y la partió cómodamente en dos con su poderosa pinza.

El capitán Sparrow miró perplejo su espada estropeada y no le quedó otra alternativa que comenzar a retroceder dificultosamente con el furioso Davy Jones acercándosele peligrosamente. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora que estaba desarmado contra la mortal pinza de su enemigo? Afortunadamente para nuestro protagonista, la tempestad había arreciado y el huracán había comenzado a arrastrar a las dos naves hacia el centro, inclinándolas hacia adentro y dificultando el pilotaje del pobre de Cotton, que no pudo evitar que los mástiles de los dos barcos chocaran entre sí, provocando que Jack perdiera el equilibrio y cayera con cofre y todo.

—¡Noooooo! —gritó Davy Jones, arrojándose de pecho sobre mastelero, logrando enganchar la manija contraria del cofre, quedando el capitán Sparrow suspendido en el aire, aferrado al otro lado del cofre, suspendido sobre la inmensa boca del abismo.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Will, luego de haber derrotado a un contrincante, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en lo alto del mástil del _Holandés Errante_, y comprendió que aquella era su oportunidad de recuperar el cofre, apuñalar el corazón y liberar a su padre de una vez por todas.

Entretanto Davy intentó izar el cofre hacia arriba, pero debió desistir de esa idea al encontrarse con el despreciable y sonriente rostro de Jack, por lo que decidió arrancar el problema de raíz y, con un enorme impulso de su brazo, mandó por los aires al pirata, quedándose finalmente con el cofre.

Para fortuna del capitán Sparrow, uno de los hombres de Jones se cruzó en su trayectoria aérea y chocó contra él, aferrándose a la cuerda y quitándole el mosquete del cinturón.

—¡Oye! ¡Es mi pistola! —le dijo, golpeándolo con el mango en la cabeza para que se soltara del cabo.

Una vez liberado de aquel estorbo, Jack se impulsó hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Davy Jones y le disparó certeramente al tentáculo que le funcionaba como mano para que soltara el cofre, cosa que hizo.

El cofre cayó sobre la cubierta, cayendo sobre la cabeza de uno de los monstruos marinos, hundiéndosela en al cuerpo y mandándolo directo al arremolinado mar. Fue en ese momento en que Will cayó sobre la cubierta del _Holandés_ después de columpiarse desde el _Perla Negra_ y que, al ver el cofre, lo tomó en sus manos y corrió a través de la cubierta sorteando explosiones y enemigos, a quienes golpeaba con el cofre para sacárselos de encima. Desafortunadamente para nuestro joven y apuesto protagonista, fue interceptado por su propio padre, quien, con un par de golpes en la cara, lo mandó directo al suelo, obligándolo a soltar el cofre que fue a parar hacia otra dirección.

Entretanto, el furioso capitán Jones bajó a la cubierta de un salto, asesinando al soldado que había osado levantar su espada del suelo para después comenzar a abrirse paso por entre sus propios hombres y enemigos hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el cofre que contenía su corazón.

A todo eso, arriba en los mástiles, Jack seguía columpiándose sujeto de la soga, tratando de dominarla entre los ataques de algunos furtivos enemigos que se le cruzaban fugazmente por encontrarse en las mismas condiciones "climáticas" que él.

Para Will las cosas tampoco estaban bien, puesto que se había visto obligado a pelear contra su propio padre utilizando las espadas. El pobre muchacho no podía comprender el porqué del extraño accionar de su progenitor; era como si no pudiera reconocerlo.

—¡Espera! —le pidió desesperado, bloqueando el último ataque—. ¡Soy Will! ¡Tu hijo…!

Por un momento, Bill pareció reconocerlo, extendiendo su temblorosa mano hacia la cabeza de su hijo, pero sorpresivamente lo tomó del cabello y lo lanzó de espaldas contra la pared del castillo de proa, atacándolo luego con una firme estocada de su espada a la que Will pudo evitar haciéndose rápidamente a un costado.

Mientras tanto, justo en el momento en que Davy Jones se encontraba a unos pasos de conseguir el tan anhelado cofre, Jack cayó del cielo, de pie entre su enemigo y el objeto de sus deseos, sorprendiéndolo.

Disponiéndose a luchar por el dichoso cofre, Jack Sparrow desenvainó su espada… dándose con el desagradable recuerdo de que ésta tenía la hoja rota, convirtiéndolo lisa y llanamente en un puñal.

Jones se rió del infortunio de su enemigo e inmediatamente se abalanzó contra él blandiendo su sable en perfectas condiciones, por lo que Jack no tuvo más remedio que correr como un desesperado hacia la enorme palanca que anteriormente le había servido a Jones para llamar al desaparecido Kraken y utilizarla como una medianera entre él y el capitán del _Holandés Errante_.

Luego de varios amagues inútiles para atrapar a nuestro escurridizo protagonista, Davy se sintió como un tonto al seguirle el juego y decidió utilizar sus poderes como monstruo para fusionarse con la palanca, avanzando así directamente contra el sorprendido Jack Sparrow, quien, ni lerdo ni perezoso, tomó con ambas manos dos de los manubrios de la palanca giratoria y lo hizo dar vueltas como a una calesita. Diversión que le duró muy poco cuando la palanca se detuvo y tanto Jones como él se quedaron enfrentados cara a cara. Entonces, con un horrible chillido y con sus tentáculos contorsionándose como víboras, Jones espantó a Jack, quien salió corriendo despavorido.

Mientras tanto, Elizabeth había tomado la decisión de seguir a su esposo sin importar las consecuencias, así que se aferró a una de las cuerdas y se columpió entre la tempestad hacia el _Holandés_ mientras Jack y Jones volvían a enfrentarse el uno contra el otro, el primero utilizando un madero que había sacado de la palanca y el segundo su propia pinza.

A pesar de poner toda su fuerza, destreza y voluntad en el combate, el madero de Jack fue detenido con la tenaza de Jones para luego arrebatársela y golpearlo con la misma pinza, lanzándolo de espaldas al suelo, desmayándolo. Habiéndose quitado aquel molesto estorbo de encima, Davy Jones se volvió hacia el cofre pero fue Elizabeth quien esta vez se interpuso entre él y aquel objeto, cayendo parada justo en medio de los dos luego de haberse columpiado desde el _Perla Negra_.

—¡De mí no esperes nunca compasión por ser una mujer! —le advirtió lleno de rabia, fastidiado por las interrupciones.

—¡No quiero tu compasión! —replicó la valiente pero ingenua muchacha, desenvainando el sable de su vaina, dispuesta a luchar contra tan formidable enemigo. Pero, obviamente, su fuerza no era nada comparada a la de espectacular enemigo, quien muy pronto le demostró su superioridad tanto con la espada como con la fuerza física tras unos cuantos cruces de espada y un bofetón que la lanzó casi sin sentido sobre las escalerillas.

En ese mismo momento, Will había logrado con un par de ágiles movimientos de espada, quebrar la hoja del sable de su padre, inutilizándolo contra la pared y poniéndole la espada sobre el cuello tras haber escuchado el grito de Elizabeth.

—No voy a hacerte daño —le dijo, sacando el cuchillo que su padre le había entregado la primera vez que se vieron—. Te había hecho una promesa —y clavó el cuchillo sobre la balaustrada, al lado del desconcertado Bill Turner, y se marchó para ayudar a su esposa, a quien Jones estaba a punto de asesinar.

Su intención sólo quedó en eso, puesto que el valiente muchacho lo atravesó por detrás con el sable, logrando detenerlo a tiempo.

—Muchacho… —le dijo Jones sin volverse—, ¿ya lo olvidaste? ¡En mi no hay corazón! —exclamó, doblando la hoja de su enemigo con la pinza, dejándola con la forma de un gancho.

El joven Turner trató inútilmente de desembarazar su espada del cuerpo de Jones, pero no lo logró, agachándose justo a tiempo para evitar recibir un veloz espadazo horizontal de su enemigo. Varias veces Davy Jones intentó herirlo con la espada, pero Will aprovechaba el enorme cuerpo de su enemigo para escudándose por detrás. La táctica no le duró mucho tiempo, pues el pirata le dio una formidable patada giratoria en la cabeza, mandándolo de espaldas contra la balaustrada, medio atontado.

Entonces Jones se abalanzó contra él con la intención de acabar con su vida, pero le llamó la atención la expresiva mirada que se lanzaron entre su victima y la muchacha.

—¡Ah! —exclamó sonriendo despectivamente al darse cuenta de lo que había entre ellos dos—. ¡Amor! ¡Un error fatal!

Se volvió hacia el asustado William Turner.

Uno que se destruye con facilidad… ¡Dime, William Turner! —le colocó la punta de la espada sobre la garganta—. ¿La muerte te asusta?

—¿Y a ti? —lo interrumpió el reaparecido capitán Jack Sparrow, obligándolo a volverse para ver que éste tenía su corazón amenazado con la espada rota.

Sorprendido, Jones miró hacia el cofre que Jack había abierto sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta. Will y Elizabeth se miraron llenos de felicidad. ¡Jack los había salvado de una muerte segura! ¿Qué había ocurrido? Pues mientras Davy Jones perdía el tiempo luchando contra la hija del gobernador, Jack había vuelto en sí justo a tiempo para ver pasar frente a él el tentáculo con la llave que le había rebanado a Jones

Es extraño sostener una vida en la mano, ¿no lo crees? —le dijo Jack, sonriendo triunfalmente

—¡Eres un despiadado, Jack Sparrow! —se quejó el malvado pirata.

—Eso depende de la perspectiva —replicó con la mirada muy seria.

—¿Tú crees? —y de un solo movimiento, se dio media vuelta y le enterró la espada en el pecho de Will ante el horror de Elizabeth y Jack, dejándosela ensartada antes de volverse hacia los otros dos, riéndose burlonamente ante la agonía del muchacho.

XOX

Alrun permaneció en completo silencio con la cabeza gacha, arrodillada frente al cuerpo de su valiente custodio, llorando desconsoladamente hasta que la diosa Calypso intervino.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Ya se te acabaron las fuerzas, Guardiana Sagrada de Asgard? Me lo imaginaba… Si no pudiste salvar la vida de tu protector, mucho menos podrás hacerlo con las de tu hija y tu amante… —y luego agregó con crueldad—: Eres una inútil como guardiana, inútil como amante e inútil como madre… ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que tú serás la única culpable de la muerte de tus seres queridos? Si no pones todo tu corazón, tu alma y tu vida en esto, ten por seguro que lo perderás todo, inútil elfo… —Sonrió maliciosamente—. Realmente no sé qué diablos vieron ese humano y ese elfo en ti, eres realmente patética.

La Guardiana dejó de llorar, el desesperado gesto de su rostro había cambiado completamente por una de mucha rabia, dolor y determinación. Se levantó lentamente con los puños crispados hasta mirar a la diosa a la cara. Sus ojos azules brillaron intensamente. Alrun era ahora otra persona.

—Vaya… Hasta que por fin despertó —sonrió la diosa.

—¡ATAQUE FINAL DEL GUARDIÁN SAGRADOOO! —gritó la elfo, explotando su dorado ki sagrado por todo su cuerpo y e impulsando todo tu poder en contra de su enemiga.

—¡¿CREES QUE PODRÁS VENCER A UNA DIOSA, ELFO PATÉTICA? ¡TE DEMOSTRARÉ QUE NO ERES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA PARA MÍ! —exclamó Calypso, encendiendo ella también su ki sagrado, recibiendo de lleno el ataque de Alrun—. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera puedes tocarme! ¡Yo soy una Diosa y tú una simple elfo!

Furiosa, Alrun no se dejó intimidar otra vez por esas palabras, simplemente apretó los dientes y puso todo su ser en aquel ataque, pues sabía que la vida de su hija dependía de su determinación para ganar.

"¡Hija! —pensó—. ¡Ganaré esta batalla aunque tenga que dar mi vida a cambio!".

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! —gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho, poniendo su propia alma en aquel ataque, intensificándolo extraordinariamente.

—¡Es inútil! ¡Jamás podrás derro…! ¡! ¿¡QUÉ! —la diosa Calypso sintió como aquel insignificante ataque había crecido repentinamente en tamaño y poder, rompiendo su defensa para finalmente impactar contra su cuerpo, arrasándola si piedad.

¡No puede ser! ¡Una simple elfo no puede derrotarme asíiiiiiii! —gritó, desapareciendo dentro del poder, desintegrándola en un instante como si fuera un papel arrojado a las brasas.

Finalmente, Alrun había vencido.

La Guardiana Sagrada sonrió débilmente y, sintiendo que la energía la abandonaba al igual que la vida, cayó pesadamente sobre la arena cuan larga era, dedicándole su último pensamiento a su pequeña hija.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Uy! ¿Realmente Will terminará siendo el capitán del Holandés Errante? (la clave de su destino está en uno de los fic anteriores). ¿Isabel podrá derrotar a Sangre Negra? ¿Y qué fue de Alrun y Calypso? ¡Y Beckett ni se imaginaba la astuta estrategia de Norrington! :D**

_**Querida **__**Evenstar of the Shire**__**:**__** ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado la combinación ^^ porque a algunas no les gusto mucho que digamos : ( pero es que, para mí, era la major manera de hacer pelear a las dos, je XD / Sí, las guerrar son tristes… crueles y sin sentido, ¿no? : ( / Para que Teague, Seagull y todos los demás sigan con vida, Isabel tiene que ganarle sí o sí a Sangre Negra : ( / ¡Qué lindo! ¡Me hubiera gustado mucho ver a las Sparrow con el monito! ¿No tendrías una foto por ahí? ; ) /**__** ¡Espero que te vaya bien en los exámenes! Además, te cuento que deberás leer con más tranquilidad lo que publique porque faltan dos capis para terminar con esta historia O.O**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: Sip, Fafnir estaba vivito y coleando, como Egmont, je XD Todo era una treta de Alrun : ) / Y sip, parece que Egmont palmó y Alrun venció a Calypso, ¿pero a qué precio? ¿Calypso murió? ¿Tendrán todos un final feliz? Los dioses son muy impredecibles con sus intenciones… tal vez necesitaríamos una buena explicación, ¿no? : ) Y esa Alrun es muy astuta, ¡lástima que Calypso le descubrió el juego! O.O / ¡Isabel tiene que ganarle a Sangre Negra sí o sí! / Suerte para vos también, amiga ^^**_

_**Querida **__**Kanaid Black**__**: wow, se ve que el exámen estaba bastante difícil, ¿no? : ( ¡Espero que para la próxima te vaya major! / Bueno, Alrun había preparado todo ese lío para confundir al gran cosejo de elfos, quienes supuestamente la están vigilando, de ahí su accionar contra el doc para disimular la cosa ^^ La cosa más bien fue al estilo de Card Captor Sakura, pero al revés ^.^/**__**Bueno, después de este capi sabrás quién será el capitán del Holandés y lo que pasará con Segull y Christian XD / Je, esta vez no puede actualizar como todos los lunes, el capi me salió casi el doble de largo XD/Je, en cuanto a Alrun y la Reina Blanca… ¿me creerías si te digo que nunca vi las pelis de Narnia? Miento… sí la primera, pero no me acuerdo de nada XP**_

_**Querida **__**YIANG: ¡me encanta el sufrimiento! Je, nop, pero me gustan los finales felices ^^ ¿Y qué habrá pasado con Egmont? : ( **_

_**hola! cuanto sufrimiento!**_

_**Querida **__**beatriz gpe: feliz día de la amistad atrasada para vos también, amiga ^^/Morgan es un loco muy peligroso, ¿no? ¡a ver si Isabel lo detiene!/En cuanto a Calypso, ya sabrás por qué se comportó así^^/¡Isabel tiene tantas cosas de qué enterarse!/Alrun se sacrificó tanto por sus seres queridos que no se merece un mal final, ¿verdad? ¡Y también Egmont!/¡Ya verás lo que le pasa a Beckett! ¡Tendrá su merecido, te lo aseguro!/Sip, ya falta muy poco para el final, pero te aseguro que será un buen final ^^/Bueno, ahora están remodelando mi habitación, estuve enferma estos días y seguiré escribiendo con seguridad^^/Y no son tonterías lo que escribes porque cada palabra tuya es parte de ti, así que no te menosprecies de esa manera amiga… ¡y espero que sigas decidida en los proyectos que me contaste! :D**_

_**Querida **__**Jenny Flint**__**: ¡Jenny! ¡Qué sorpresa volverte a leer! Hacía mucho que me convencía que no iba a volver a hacerlo ^^ Un poco rara tu intro, pero, como siempre, me hizo reír XD Obviamente no voy a responder a todo lo que me escribiste, pero trataré de hacerlo en algunos puntos : )/Tu cabeza de haber andado en cosas más importantes que estas menudencias, ¿verdad? Lo bueno es que regresaste y no te olvidaste de esta historia a pesar del tiempo pasado ^^/Las cosas empezaron mal para Norry y Jacky, pero mejoraron bastante como habrás leído ^^/En cuanto a Isabel, tuvo un cambio muy dentro suyo, casi imperceptible/je, curiosamente, como vos dijiste, Isabel y James forman una pareja ideal, muy destructiva, por cierto XD/En cuanto al asunto de Alrun, bueno, es una historia muy a lo… Caballeros del Zodíaco o leyenda mitológica en donde nada tiene sentido XD/¡Oh! ¡Perdé cuidado de que el dios Odín sabe muy bien lo que está pasando!/Jade es una mezcolanza entre los personajes de una peli Japonesa llamada Retuner, Misao Makimashi de Rurouni Kenshin, además el nombre lo saqué las Aventuras de Jackie Chan ^^/ Me encanta la historia, pero tampoco tengo que ser tan minuciosa con los detalles para escribir un fic, como bien dijiste, ¿no te parece? XD Me daba bastante flojera de ojos mirar un mapa XD/¿Qué si vi las Aventuras de Jackie Chan? ¡Mujer! ¡Es mi dibu preferido americano! (me imagino que no te diste cuenta de que lo escribí en mi profile^^/Con tal de tener queso, Jack es capaz de aceptarlo hasta del mismísimo Satanás XD/Hay que admitir que Alrun es muy orgullosa, ¿no? XD/¡Gracias por tu singular ranchera!/ De nada, la gran mayoría me agradeció el hecho de descartar a Elizabeth como la diosa Calypso XD/¡Ah! ¿Podés crees que apenas vi la primera peli de el Señor de los Anillo y que apenas me acuerdo de ella? Varias lectoras compararon a Alrun con Galadriel o la Reina Blanca, ¡pero nada que ver! XD/pobre Elizabeth, no le cae bien a la gran mayoría ^^/Jacky ama a Norry y Norry ama a Jacky, ¡qué lindo es el amor! XD/Sip, la parejita Barbossa/Jade (papá adoptivo/hija adoptiva) les gustó a todos y eso me llenó de alegría ^^/¡Ojo con las lagunas mentales! ¡Que no se hagan mares! XD (mal chiste…)/Seagull es un degenerado adorable, pero el doc no tiene nada de gay, eso te lo aseguro. Sé que muchas se ilusionaron con ellos dos juntos, pero esa no era mi intención y ni lo es, ya lo veras XD/Sip, sé que mejoré en la escritura y espero mejorar más, pero dado a mis acostumbradas metidas de pata, nunca seré una escritora profesional XD/De verdad que Alrun es una manipuladora, ¿eh? XD odia y ama a los humanos, ¿quién la entiende? Y… ¿quién entiende a los humanos? Cosas de la vida, je XD/La verdad vi Caballeros del Zodíaco una sola vez y hace muuucho timpo, pero creo que me pegó algo de su estilo, ¿no? XD En cuanto a la pelea, fue el estilo que se me ocurrió porque, desde un principio, lo pensé así cuando cree a Alrun ^^/Si te referís a lo de la división de Clow, sip, era verdad y está en el mismo manga O.O (yo también me sorprendí)/En fin, te felicito, me alcanzaste en un tiempo record XD**_

_**Querida **__**Barby Uzumaki**__**: ¡La pelea de Isabel y Morgan la leerás en el capi que viene! Ni por asomo iba a caber en esta XD ¡Isabel tiene que ser la vencedora!/¿En verdad Egmont murió? Mmm, ya veremos lo que pasa en el capi siguiente ^^/Y sip, Elizabeth y Will se casaron nomás, pero… ¿realmente él se convertirá en el capitán del Holandés Errante? ¡Lo sabrás en el capi que viene! ^^**_

_**Querida **__**Isa Lionheart**__**: y bueno, al final me salió otro capi más así que siguen faltando dos capis más para que esta historia termine XD y… ¡qué gusto volver a leerte! : )/y sip, el mundo real es cruel, muy cruel con su realidad : ( /Alrun no se da cuenta del pedazo de elfo bueno que tiene a su lado, ¿verdad? La pelea entre Alrun y Calypso la planee casi desde un principio, al estilo anime (mezcla Saint Seiya o Dragon Ball, je, je). / y en cuanto a Calypso, pronto sabrás por qué se comportó así, como todo dios arrogante y vanidoso XD /Sangre Negra debe recibir su merecido, y quien más que Isabel es la indicada para darle una soberana patada en el trasero, ¡sí señor!/No temas, ella también se bajará de las nueves de un buen golpazo en el suelo, te lo aseguro, y lo hará ella solita ¡Y de las cosas le falta por enterarse!/A mi tampoco me gustó mucho la idea esa de matar al Kraken tan tontamente, por eso lo hice aparecer de nuevo, aunque la cosa me salió bastante corta… : ( /Sip, tenías razón, tuve que hacer un capi más además de este y… ¡ya verás lo que pasará en el epílogo! :D / concedido el deseo de ver a Barbossa casando a los novios, je XD / En el capi que viene se resuelven algunas cuestiones importantes, y, en cuanto a Fafnir, no, la verdad no tiene por qué intervenir y muy pronto sabrás por qué ^^/¡Teage es lo mejor!**_

**En verdad creí que la pelea entre Jade y el Kraken iba a ser más larga, pero no fue así. Ésta será una de esas partes de las que nunca estaré satisfecha… : ( Al final, me salió otro capi más, así que, luego de este, quedan sí o sí, dos capis más y nada más.**

**Realmente no tengo mucho qué contar, salvo que siguen remodelando mi habitación y la única peli que vi fue El Planeta de los Simios y de que me enfermé de gastroenteritis… que mucho me temo que sea de la nerviosa a causa de mi papá… : (**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos en el capi que viene!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: sip, estoy cansada y convaleciente… **


	50. El Final de la Gran Batalla

**Capítulo 49: El Final de la Gran Batalla**

La suave pero algo afligida voz de Egmont resonaba dentro de la cabeza de Alrun como un eco lejano que poco a poco fue volviéndose más y más potente, hasta que logró regresarla al mundo real.

Parpadeó débilmente un par de veces hasta que logró enfocar su vista sobre su querido protector.

—¿E-Egmont? ¿E-eres tú en verdad? —murmuró débilmente.

—Sí, mi señora —le respondió éste, apoyando suavemente la cabeza de su ama sobre sus rodillas. Ella se le quedó mirando un tanto desorientada.

—Creí que habías muerto…

—Yo también, mi señora; pero resulta que sólo me había desmayado.

La Guardiana Sagrada sonrió aliviada, sintiéndose muy afortunada como hacía mucho no lo sentía. Pero, cuando recordó lo que había pasado antes de desmayarse, miró lentamente hacia ambos lados:

—¿Qué pasó con la diosa Calypso?

—Aquí estoy —respondió la aludida, sobresaltando a la elfo.

—¡Usted! —exclamó, sentándose lo más rápido que pudo con la ayuda de Egmont—. ¿Entonces… he fallado? ¿Le fallé a mi hija y a Philippe?

—No —sonrió la ex pitonisa, acercándosele—. No fallaste. Lograste salvar sus vidas arriesgando la tuya… y eso era lo que yo quería que hicieras.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quería que yo arriesgara mi vida por ellos? —se sorprendió tanto como Egmont.

—Era la única manera de obligarte a contemplar tus propios sentimientos acerca de los humanos —le explicó—. A pesar de que amas y amaste a dos de ellos, nunca te diste completamente y mantuviste cierta distancia, manteniéndote fría ante el cariño del que los humanos son capaces de dar. Dime, Guardiana Sagrada, ¿por qué no te opusiste con todas tus fuerzas al Sagrado Consejo de los Elfos para evitar la muerte de Philippe y el destierro de Alwine? No lo hiciste porque seguías apegada a las rígidas reglas de los Guardianes, manteniéndose siempre al margen de las cosas mundanas y de lo que no tenía que ver con tu deber. Pero al pasar el tiempo comenzaste a sentir más y más dolor y nostalgia por el humano que murió por ti y su hija; y luego de que te separaron de ella, sentiste todo el dolor y sufrimiento que puede sentir una madre humana, así que ideaste una intrincado plan para darle una oportunidad a Philippe y a su hija para que pudieran vivir juntos, arriesgándote a la ira de tu gente y de tu dios. Pero te faltaba algo: sentir verdadero amor por los humanos arriesgando tu vida por ellos. Para eso, debías hacer un cambio muy profundo en tu ser y por eso puse a tus seres amados en verdadero peligro de muerte —Un dejo de tristeza pareció nublar su mirada—. Amar a un humano no tiene que ser necesariamente una tortura para nosotros… Ellos son muy especiales, sobre todos cuando expresan su amor… —Su rostro volvió a iluminarse, obligándose a sí misma a dejar su pasado atrás—. Ahora sabes amar y arriesgarte por ese amor, y ése es el regalo que quise hacerte, Guardiana Sagrada de Odín.

Alrun guardó silencio, sumida en profundas cavilaciones. Sí, a pesar de que seguramente recibiría un castigo por parte del Consejo Sagrado, no se arrepentía de sus actos al sentir ahora en su interior una gran liberación y calidez que nunca antes había sentido. Ahora se sentía tan libre y liviana como una pluma suspendida en el aire.

Se puso de pie con la ayuda de su fiel Egmont.

—Le agradezco su regalo, diosa Calypso. Creo que llegó la hora de despedirme de mi hija y regresar a Asgard con la espada de Odín —Alrun conocía de sobra las raras maneras que tenían los dioses de "hacer entender" las cosas a los demás, así que decidió no quejarse por nada porque sería un atrevimiento de su parte—. ¿Qué sucederá con la tormenta? —Se volvió un tanto preocupada hacia la tempestad.

Calypso la imitó.

—No te preocupes, muy pronto se detendrá.

XOX

Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan, el sanguinario hermano menor del gran pirata Bartolomé Morgan e Isabel Jacobson, antes George Jacobson, hija menor de los fallecidos Mary Ann Livsey y Steven Jacobson, hermana del fallecido George Jacobson y sobrina de Christian Jacobson, se encontraban luchando fieramente sobre uno de los puentes de madera del puerto de la Isla del Naufragio. Cada uno poseía una espada legendaria sumamente poderosa y unas habilidades marciales tan igualadas que hacía parecer que la lucha iba a durar toda una eternidad.

Dobleces, cruces, giros, saltos, bloqueos, puñetazos y patadas… Todo era válido para conseguir la tan buscada victoria para coronar al gran vencedor.

Sangre Negra tenía un tamaño impresionante, en cambio Isabel era menuda, casi del mismo tamaño que el capitán Jack Sparrow, su fuerza no era nada comparada a la de su enemigo, pero aquella falta que parecía grave la compensaba con su agilidad, velocidad e inteligencia, igualándose y hasta superando a su rival.

Con un rugido Morgan descargó un poderoso sablazo sobre la joven a la que había arrinconado contra la barandilla del puente, pero esta se hizo a un lado y la espada fue a clavarse sobre la madera de la barandilla, partiéndola en dos y provocando que el endeble puente comenzara a desmoronarse poco a poco.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tiene, capitán Morgan? —se mofó la joven—. Pensé que esta lucha sería entretenida.

—Entretenido será el momento en que te convierta en mi perra, maldita puta —contestó el otro, comenzando a descargar golpe tras golpe sobre Isabel, de izquierda a derecha, de arriba hacia abajo, golpes que ella bloqueaba con destreza pero se veía obligada a retroceder mientras él avanzaba—. ¡Bien! ¿Qué te parece mi nuevo poder, perra?

—¡No me impresiona en lo más mínimo! —replicó, siempre concentrándose en cada movimiento como siempre lo hacía en cada combate.

Ambos siguieron haciendo lo mismo con el puente temblando bajo sus pies hasta que finalmente no pudo sostenerlos más y se desplomó sobre el agua, cayendo los dos contrincantes al agua junto con los viejos maderos, alzando una nube de polvo que bloqueó la vista de los que estaban presenciando aquel combate.

—¡Isabel! —Christian corrió hacia la orilla del muelle junto al recién curado Seagull Hood para averiguar lo que había ocurrido con su sobrina.

—¡Iré a rescatarla! —declaró el pirata, disponiéndose a tirarse al agua, pero el doctor lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

—¡No lo haga! ¡Esta es la lucha de mi sobrina!

—¡Pero podría estar ahogándose, encanto!

—¡No me diga "encanto" y sea hombre de una vez! —replicó fastidiado—. ¿No entiende que ésta pelea es muy importante para Isabel? ¡La estuvo esperando durante toda su vida! ¿Cree usted que un poco de agua la detendrá antes de completar su venganza?

—¿Venganza? ¿Y qué demonios ha conseguido con esa estúpida idea de venganza? —rebatió furioso—. ¡Tan sólo consiguió arruinarse la vida! ¡Usted debió obligarla a seguir otro camino cuando aún era una niña!

—¿Y cree que no lo pensé? ¡Isabel estaba tan obstinada y traumada que era más que seguro que iba a dejarse morir si me negaba! —Su semblante se entristeció—… Creí que con el tiempo cambiaría de idea, pero su determinación creció conforme ella iba cumpliendo años… —Volvió a alzar la vista, una mirada de sabia y triste resignación—. Mi esperanza es que, después de que derrote a Morgan, ella vuelva a ser la niña dulce y soñadora de antes.

—El pasado es el pasado, encanto, y nada vuelve a ser como antes. Pero espero que, si Isabel le patea el trasero a ese granuja, por lo menos se dedique a ser una verdadera mujer.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos segundos hasta que Teague, también recién curado por Alwine, les llamó la atención.

—¡Ya salieron del agua!

Y tal y como él había anunciado, Isabel y Sangre Negra habían salido del agua uno detrás de la otra. Aprovechando la ventaja de que estaba debajo de la almirante, el pirata quiso rebanarle un pie con la espada, pero afortunadamente ella fue más rápida y pudo evitar semejante desgracia, retirando el pie a tiempo.

Los dos combatientes volvieron a ponerse de pie, uno frente al otro, empapados pero con la misma determinación que antes. El agua no había podido apagar el fuego del infierno que ardía en sus espíritus.

Luego de contemplarse largamente con un recíproco e intenso odio, ambos exhalaron un grito de guerra y se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque, blandiendo sus poderosas armas que, cuando chocaron entre sí, emitieron un estruendoso sonido y una luz incandescente. Ambos chocaban sus mitológicas espadas con una fuerza suprema que éstas le otorgaban, pero tampoco se hizo de esperar un formidable puñetazo en la cara de Isabel por parte de Morgan y una poderosa patada giratoria en el rostro de su enemigo por parte de la oficial, comenzando a golpearse mutuamente sin detenerse.

—No sabía que ella podía hacer esa clase de movimientos… —dijo Seagull, sinceramente sorprendido.

—Se entrenó con los mejores maestros del oriente —le contó Christian, sin perder de vista un solo movimiento de su sobrina.

Luego de haberse tomado un breve descanso para tomar aire y reponerse de los golpes y las heridas, los combatientes volvieron a trenzarse en su feroz batalla de esgrima, cruzando sus sables una y otra vez con igual fuerza. De pronto, Sangre Negra volvió a propinarle un tremendo golpe de puño en el rostro de la joven, lanzándola de espaldas al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo. Antes de que ella pudiera levantarse, el malvado pirata se le lanzó encima, sujetándola fuertemente por el cuello con una de sus grandes manos, comenzando a ahorcarla con crueldad. Isabel se debatía desesperada para poder liberarse de esa garra monstruosa, pero la había atrapado en una posición muy desventajada para ella, comenzando a asfixiarla.

—¡Tenemos que ayudarla! —exclamó Seagull, abalanzándose sobre ellos.

—¡No! —dijo Christian, tomándolo fuertemente por la muñeca, deteniéndolo—. ¡Ni siquiera se atreva a interferir!

—¿Qué dices? ¿No ves que ese imbécil va a matarla? —se volvió furioso.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo veo! —replicó con un dejo de desesperación a pesar de que trataba de permanecer sereno—. ¡Pero ésta es su lucha personal y no debemos interferir aún si su vida estuviera en peligro! ¡Es _su_ vida! ¡_Su _lucha! ¿Entiende? ¡No debemos entrometernos aunque eso signifique su muerte!

El capitán Hood quiso seguir protestando, pero sintió el temblor en la mano del doctor, comprendiendo que él también quería ir a ayudarla pero se obligaba a sí mismo a no hacerlo. Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Christian, cuyos ojos reflejaban toda la desesperación, dolor y fuerte determinación que lo invadían en ese momento.

—Esta es una lucha de vida o muerte para mi sobrina… Es aquí en donde se decidirá su destino y debe hacerlo ella sola, ¿entiende? Cada uno es responsable de su propio destino.

Seagull no dijo nada, pero se volvió muy preocupado hacia los dos combatientes que seguían en la misma posición en que los dejó.

—¿Es que nadie va a ayudarla? Ese mastodonte la va a matar —dijo Jacky, sentada sobre una caja de madera al lado de su padre y los dos niños.

—No lo creo —replicó Teague, concentrado en cada movimiento de Isabel y Morgan—. Ella no perderá, porque si pierde, eso significará que toda su vida fue todo un fracaso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

El viejo pirata giró su cabeza hacia ella.

—No he vivido en vano todos estos años, mi pajarita —y volteó para seguir observando la pelea.

—Ah… Eso lo explica todo... —dijo Jacky, no muy convencida.

Y tal como lo dijo Teague, Isabel logró hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas y levantó Excalibur contra el vientre de su atacante, cortándolo de un solo tajo, obligándolo a brincar hacia atrás mientras exhalaba un horrible quejido de dolor.

—¡Maldita perra! ¡Te partiré en dos! —exclamó furioso, colocando instintivamente la mano sobre el estómago, con los ojos inyectados en sangre mientras que con la otra mano blandía su espada contra ella, pero Isabel era rápida y pudo esquivar el ataque con un salto hacia atrás, pero tuvo la mala fortuna de tropezar y trastabillar, descuidándose un segundo, segundo que Morgan aprovechó para clavar la hoja del sable en su abdomen.

—¡Isabel! —gritó Christian.

—¡Maldición! ¿No se lo dije? ¡Debimos intervenir! —se quejó Seagull, desenvainando su espada para ir en su auxilio. Pero se quedó como piedra cuando escuchó reír a la joven.

—Morgan, Morgan, Morgan… —repitió Isabel, tomando la hoja de la espada de Odín con la mano, sonriendo burlonamente ante el sorprendido rostro del pirata—. Eres un ignorante… ¿Acaso no sabías que mientras yo posea a Excalibur no puedo desangrarme?

En efecto, "Sangre Negra" bajó la vista hacia el abdomen atravesado de la mujer y se encontró con que no salía siquiera una sola gota de sangre de él.

Al tener tan próximo, Isabel aprovechó esto para volver a clavarle la espada en el estómago de "Sangre Negra".

—Ahora los dos estamos en la misma situación, imbécil —le dijo, sonriendo astutamente.

—¿Lo crees, puta? ¡A ver qué te parece esto, perra! —gritó, descargando una formidable descarga de rayos sobre Isabel, provocando que ella gritara como nunca antes lo había hecho—. ¡Jwah, jwah, jwah! ¿Qué te parece, zorra? ¡No te esperabas esto, ¿verdad? ¡Jwah, jwah, jwah! ¡A ver cuál de los dos resiste más!

Isabel se obligó a sí misma a dejar de gritar, enarcando las cejas y brillándole los ojos mientras soltaba a Excalibur y sujetaba con fuerza la hoja de la espada de Odín.

—¡Jackyyy! —gritó, llamando su atención—. ¡Lánzame el anillo!

—¿Eh? ¿El anillo? ¿Cuál anillo?

—¡El anillo, imbécil!

—¡Ah! ¡_Ése _anillo! —replicó con un dedo en alto, y enseguida metió la mano en el bolcillo de su casaca y sacó del Anillo de la Maldición de la Calavera y se lo lanzó directamente a Isabel, quien lo atrapó al vuelo con la mano derecha e inmediatamente se lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda del sorprendido "Sangre Negra".

—¡¿Qué?

—Ten tu merecido, maldito —le dijo, sonriéndole maliciosamente mientras sacaba a Excalibur de su cuerpo.

Morgan parpadeó dos veces, desconcertado, luego soltó la espada de Odín y retrocedió unos pasos hasta que sintió un leve mareo que lo hizo tambalear. Segundos después, estaba mirándose las manos con los ojos como platos. ¡Ya no eras sus enormes, callosas y sucias manos, eran las suaves, esbeltas y delicadas manos de una mujer!

Pero el pirata no tuvo más tiempo para asimilar lo que le había ocurrido, puesto que, de pronto, un extraño humo surgió de la nada y comenzó a envolverlo lentamente hasta que un viejo conocido surgió de la niebla.

—¡Es Abdul! ¡El sirviente del Jeque Alí Tel Aviv! … Y sigue tan pelón y sonriente como siempre… —agregó Jacky sarcásticamente.

Y sin mediar palabra, el mencionado árabe tomó a "Sangre Negra" del hombro y lo empujó hacia el interior de la niebla para llevárselo a su nuevo amo que ya lo estaba esperando para reunirlo con las demás mujeres de su harén y convertirla en su esclava sexual por toda la eternidad.

—¡NO! ¡NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…! —gritó el pirata, sumergiéndose en la niebla y desapareciendo para siempre del mundo real.

—Eso… no me lo esperaba… —dijo Jacky, poniéndose de pie bastante sorprendida al igual que los otros cuando la niebla se disipó.

Isabel nada dijo y se sacó la espada de Odín de su abdomen con un sólo movimiento.

—Isabel, querida sobrina, ¿estás bien? —Christian se le aproximó, ansioso.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó sin volverse a mirarlo.

Por unos segundos su tío se quedó desconcertado con aquella pregunta, pero enseguida recordó que ella no sabía nada acerca de su "resurrección".

—Soy tu tío Christian, Isabel. La madre de la pequeña elfo me resucitó en este cuerpo joven, pero sigo siendo el mismo.

—No —se volvió—. Eso no es cierto. Mi verdadero tío murió la noche en que ese maldito rufián lo mató.

—Isabel… —murmuró lleno de tristeza. Había pensado en recriminarle por la muerte de Annete, pero había algo en ella que lo hacía desistir de esa idea. ¿Tal vez era lástima?

La joven le sonrió con cariño, una sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo no había visto en ella.

—Te ves tan apuesto como te recordaba cuando era una niña, tiito. ¡Hasta estás mucho más joven que yo! —le puso las manos sobre los hombros llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas—. Lamento mucho haberte hecho daño, querido tío. Mi odio llegó a tal extremo que no me importó a quién lastimaba en mi camino. ¡Estaba tan ciega! Me comporté como una estúpida todo este tiempo… —se entristeció de tal manera que Christian quiso decirle algo para consolarla, pero ella alzó la mano, deteniéndolo—. No, tío. No quiero consuelo alguno de tu parte, no lo merezco. Además, aún no me arrepiento completamente de todo lo que hice y sería muy hipócrita de mi parte si te lo permitiera.

Posó sus ojos sobre Jacky y frunció el entrecejo, poniéndola muy nerviosa.

¿Te encontraste con James, verdad? —le dijo.

—¿Y-yo? —balbuceó, llevándole la mano abierta al pecho, haciéndose la desentendida.

—Sí, tú. ¿Es que acaso hay otra paria como tú?

—Pues… Ciertamente que no, a menos que te refieras a ese paria de allí —señaló hacia el capitán Seagull Hood, quien cruzó su mirada con la de Isabel.

—Isabel… —se acercó a ella, ansioso por tocarla pero se obligó a sí mismo a contenerse porque sabía que ella lo rechazaría—. ¿Se acabó, entonces? ¿Darás fin a toda esta locura y vivirás una vida normal?

Ella se le quedó mirando con una expresión muy seria.

—No lo sé —fue la sorpresiva respuesta, dándole la espalda para colocar la Sagrada Espada de Odín sobre una caja de madera.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Ya te deshiciste de ese tipo! ¿Qué más quieres, demonios? ¡Ése tal Norrington está con Jacky! ¡Ya olvídate de él, maldición!

Isabel volteó y lo fulminó con la mirada, furiosa.

—¡Tsk! ¡Ese idiota! ¡Ahora esa loca se la agarrará conmigo! —se quejó la preocupada Jacky.

En efecto, Isabel hizo bruscamente a un lado a Seagull y se encaminó con paso firme hacia la nerviosa pirata, quien miraba desesperada hacia todos lados buscando algún agujero en dónde meterse hasta que su peor enemiga se detuvo a un paso de distancia.

Y mientras Jacky sudaba como nunca antes en su vida, Isabel la contempló de abajo hacia arriba, llamándole la atención la prominente "pancita" de la pirata.

—¿Ese bebé es de James? —le preguntó sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

—Y mío también, como notarás —replicó, siempre bromeando.

La mujer le lanzó una terrible mirada de desprecio antes de volverse hacia su tío, quien aún permanecía al lado de Seagull, sólo que ahora Alwine estaba a su lado, agarrándolo asustada de la mano.

—Toma esto, tío —le dijo, alargándole un sobre que sacó de su casaca.

Él la tomó y luego alzó la vista hacia ella, desconcertado.

Es un regalo para James —le explicó—. Dile que lamento mucho lo que pasó entre nosotros dos; Y dile también que desde ahora en adelante siempre lo consideraré como al amigo que él siempre quiso ser para mí.

—¡Isabel! ¿Acaso tú…? —la tomó del antebrazo, afligido.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, me voy.

—¿A dónde te irás? —quiso saber Seagull—. ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu tío? ¡Juro que no volveré a tocarle un solo cabello si vienes conmigo! A-además, ¡él tan sólo fue una diversión para mí! ¡Nunca tomé en serio nuestra relación, te lo juro!

Christian, tras escuchar todo eso, se puso rojo como un tomate. Isabel, en cambio, desenvainó nuevamente la espada Excalibur con una velocidad increíble y colocó la filosa hoja en la entrepierna del desvergonzado pirata.

—Espero que todo lo que dijiste haya sido una estúpida broma de tu parte, Seagull, porque si es cierto te aseguro que te verás obligado a renunciar a la idea de ser un hombre, ¿me entiendes?

—E-entiendo —asintió bastante nervioso, alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—Muy bien… —volvió a envainar la espada para luego dirigirse hacia el bote en el que había llegado a la isla.

—¿Volveremos a vernos algún día? —le preguntó su tío con una gran expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

La joven mujer guardó silencio unos instantes antes de contestarle, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas así que no se atrevió a volverse hacia él. Era demasiado orgullosa como para mostrar algo de su debilidad femenina.

—Vagaré por todo el mundo buscándome a mí misma hasta que me encuentre, y cuando logre eliminar todo el veneno que yo misma me inyecté durante todos estos años, volverás a verme, querido tío… Y también tú, Seagull. No puedo quedarme contigo ahora porque estoy segura de que te destruiría… ¿Vas… a esperarme, verdad?

El capitán Seagull Hood comprendió que decir aquello debió haber sido muy difícil para ella.

—Te esperaré, te lo prometo.

—Gracias y… adiós.

Y de un salto abordó el bote y comenzó a remar con todas sus fuerzas comenzando a alejarse velozmente del muelle bajo la consternada mirada de los demás.

—Bueno, doc, fue hermoso, pero lo nuestro se acabó —declaró Seagull, colocando la mano sobre el hombro de Christian, sin quitar su vista de la esbelta figura que comenzaba a alejarse en el horizonte.

—¡Aleluya! —exclamó aliviado.

Pero Seagull Hood se volvió hacia él y le sonrió pícaramente.

—De todas maneras, acepto su ofrecimiento de amistad, porque, después de todo, seremos parientes algún día —le tendió la mano.

Christian dudó un momento en tomarla, pero finalmente lo hizo y los dos exhalaron una pequeña risilla. Luego se volvieron hacia la mujer que tanto querían y que muy pronto desaparecería en la lejanía, deseándole con todo su corazón que encontrara muy pronto lo que se había dispuesto a encontrar para regresar finalmente con ellos.

Jacky suspiró aliviada y se dejó caer sobre una caja con su fiel Billy a su lado. ¡Por fin Isabel iba a dejar en paz a Norry!

—¡Mi pequeña Alwine! ¡Hija mía! —los sobresaltó la voz de la Sagrada Guardiana de la espada de Odín.

—¡Mamita! —exclamó la alegre chiquilla, soltando la mano del doctor para correr directo a su madre, quien la abrazó tan amorosamente como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—¡Mi querida hijita! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? —la alzó entre sus brazos, besándola tiernamente en la frente.

—Estaba ese señor malo, mamá, pero se fue cuando se convirtió en una señora —le explicó con toda inocencia.

—¿Se convirtió en una señora? —inquirió extrañada.

—No le haga caso, madeimoselle Alrun —le dijo el doctor, acercándose a ella—. Pero al fin pudimos librarnos de aquel malvado pirata. Pero… ¿por qué despareció usted tan misteriosamente?

Ella estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero la diosa Calypso intervino sin que los demás hubieran reparado en ella antes, sobresaltándolos.

—Las dos teníamos un asunto qué arreglar, pero ya está todo bien ahora.

—¿T-tía Dalma? —inquirió la extrañada Jacky, poniéndose de pie y frunciendo el entrecejo, pues a pesar de la nueva apariencia de la mujer, aún se parecía a la que había sido antes como humana..

—Sí, Jacky, soy yo. Pero ahora volví a ser la diosa Calypso.

—¡Vaya! Entonces Barbossa consiguió liberarte, ¿eh? Pero me imagino que no le diste gusto, ¿verdad? —se acercó a ella con su característico andar contoneante.

—No —asintió sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¡Ésa es mi chica! —exclamó llena de excitación, haciendo un gesto de darle una palmadita amistosa a la diosa, pero frenó la mano a tiempo al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado atrevida.

La ex pitonisa le sonrió cordialmente y se volvió hacia Alrun y a Egmont, quien ya había recogido la sagrada espada del lugar en donde Isabel la había dejado antes de irse.

—Toma la espada, Guardiana Sagrada, es hora de marcharnos. Debes enfrentar al Sagrado Consejo de Elfos por todo lo que hiciste.

—Muy bien… —llena de tristeza, le entregó la niña a Christian—. Cuídala mucho, ¿quieres?

—¿Entonces no puedes quedarte con ella? —le preguntó él, percatándose del cambio en el trato que ella ahora le daba.

—No, no puedo —acarició la cabecita de la llorosa niña—. Salí de Asgard para recuperar la espada sagrada y conocer a mi hija, pero también tengo un deber y un castigo qué cumplir y me haré responsable de mis propios actos como la Sagrada Guardiana que soy —Le dio un afectuoso beso en la frente de Alwine—. Cuídate mucho, querida mía; hazle caso a tu padre y hazme sentir orgullosa de haberte tenido y tal vez volvamos a vernos cuando seas grande.

—… Sí, mamá… —asintió la dulce pequeña, restregándose los ojos con las manitas mientras hacia pucheritos.

—Su hija se comportó como toda una valiente al curar nuestras heridas —le contó Christian—. Sé que seguirá haciéndola sentir muy orgullosa de ella.

—Lo sé —Alrun le sonrió cariñosamente y, luego de dedicarle una significativa mirada al desconcertado doctor, caminó hacia la capitana Jacky Sparrow y extendió la mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió la pirata, haciéndose la desentendida, pero Alrun frunció el entrecejo a modo de advertencia, así que Jacky tuvo que ceder y le entregó de mala gana el diminuto barco vikingo que le había robado para encontrar a Norrington.

Ya con el barco plegable del dios Freyr en sus manos, Alrun se dirigió hacia Egmont, rozando sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Billy al pasar a su lado, y tomó la Espada Sagrada de Odín de las manos de su fiel protector, volviéndose luego hacia todos los demás.

—Muchas gracias por todo y disculpen las molestias que les causé.

Y tanto ella como Egmont, se desvanecieron en el aire, marchándose hacia el Templo Sagrado de Asgard acompañados por el fiel dragón Fafnir.

La pequeña Alwine se aferró fuertemente al cuello de Christian, escondiendo la cabecita bajo su barbilla y rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente mientras él trataba de calmarla acariciando su rubia cabeza.

—¿Esa elfo estará bien? —le preguntó el preocupado capitán Teague a la diosa Calypso.

—Lo estará. Yo intercederé por ella ante el dios Odín.

—¿Y qué pasará con Davy Jones? Porque si mal no recuerdo, y no recuerdo muy mal, recuerdo, y recuerdo muy bien, que él quiere destruirnos —dijo Jacky.

La diosa la miró fijo.

—Ya lo verás —desapareciendo otra vez.

XOX

Mientras tanto, el malvado capitán del _Holandés Errante _se reía ante el desconcertado Jack Sparrow y la afligida Elizabeth, quien había corrido hacia su mortalmente herido esposo.

—¡Will! ¡Mírame, Will! ¡Todo está bien! —le decía entre lágrimas, desesperada, acunando con sus manos las mejillas del gimiente muchacho ante la mirada de los otros dos piratas.

Cerca de allí, "Bootstrap" Bill Turner, quien seguía apoyado en la pared del castillo, fijó sus ojos en la daga que él le había entregado a su hijo antes de separarse la vez anterior. Tal vez el recuerdo de la promesa de su primogénito de liberarlo de la maldición, hizo que "Bootstrap" por fin recuperar la memoria y el dominio de sí mismo.

—¡William…! —murmuró, con los ojos celestes bien abiertos—. ¡Hijo! —recapacitó, levantándose y saltando furioso sobre las espalda del sorprendido Davy Jones, comenzando a luchar contra él mientras Jack se debatía entre acuchillar él mismo el corazón de su enemigo y cumplir con su sueño de vivir para siempre o permitir que Will lo hiciera para salvar su vida… Ésa era la única manera de ayudarlo aunque eso significara condenarlo a una vida eterna alejado de su amada.

—¡Will! ¡Will! ¡No! ¡Despierta! —gritó la desesperada Elizabeth al ver que él perdía el sentido. Desafortunadamente, su flamante esposo se estaba muriendo.

Mientras tanto, Jones y Bill seguían peleando cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que finalmente el primero aprisionó al segundo contra la balaustrada con su enorme pinza.

—¡No podrás detener mi juicio final! —le dijo, disponiéndose a darle el golpe fatal con el otro brazo.

—¡Detente, DavyJones! —gritó la diosa Calypso, parada sobre la barandilla de babor, llamando la atención de su enemigo, quien se volvió, sorprendiéndose al verla.

—¡Qué demonios! —exclamó el pirata—. ¡Eres tú! ¡La diosa Calypso!

—Vine a detenerte de una buena vez —le dijo, extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia él —¡Este será tu juicio final por todas las atrocidades que cometiste!

—¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Primero te destruiré! —gritó, sacando sin cuidado la espada del cuerpo de Will, ocasionándole más daño, y abalanzándose velozmente en contra de la diosa.

Pero la diosa Clypso expulsó un fuerte viento de su mano a unos cuantos centímetros de ser tocada por el arma de Jones, petrificándolo.

—¿Q-qué p-piensas hacer? ¿Matarme? ¡Ya estoy muerto p-por tu culpa! —se quejó intentando moverse sin éxito alguno.

—Tuviste la oportunidad de cambiar, Davy, pero elegiste el odio y la venganza… —le espetó, tratando de dominar su propio dolor—. Como fui yo la que te puso al mando de este barco, yo te expulso de él ahora.

Al decir esto, la diosa alzó el índice en dirección al corazón, que dejó de latir en el acto en las manos del sorprendido capitán Sparrow, quien antes, luego de mucho pensar, se lo había llevado a Will para que éste lo acuchillara y así darle la posibilidad de sobrevivir a la muerte.

—¡Ah! —Jones se llevó la mano al pecho mientras sentía cómo la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo, clavando la mirada sobre la mujer que antes había amado con locura—. ¡Calypso!

Y así, ante la atónita mirada de todos, el malvado e invencible capitán del _Holandés Errante_ cayó por la borda hacia el profundo ojo del embudo marino, desapareciendo en su interior para siempre.

Con gran sorpresa y pesar para Jack, el corazón de Jones de volvió polvo negro en sus manos.

—Davy Jones ya no necesita un corazón humano, ya que siempre lo rechazó —declaró la ex pitonisa.

—¡No! ¡Will! —gimió Elizabeth, aferrándose desesperadamente al cuello de su moribundo esposo, llamando la atención de los demás.

—Will… Hijo… —murmuró su padre, acercándosele muy afligido y arrodillándose ante él para romper a llorar amargamente—. ¡Perdóname, hijo! ¡Te fallé como padre!.

—No se preocupen —dijo la diosa, acercándose al muchacho para poner su mano encima de su pecho y, para el asombro y la dicha de Elizabeth, la mano de Calypso brilló con una luz dorada y curó milagrosamente su herida, salvándole así la vida.

Podría haberlo nombrado como capitán del _Holandés Errante_, pero eso hubiera sido una crueldad para ambos —explicó la diosa mientras la joven esposa abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su esposo recién curado.

—¿Y a quién nombrarás como capitán del _Holandés Errante_, Tia Dal… Quiero decir, ¿diosa Calypso? —se corrigió Jack, acercándose muy solícito a ella, con las palmas de manos juntadas.

—Este barco ha hecho más daño que beneficio y será tragado por la tormenta junto con las almas que habitan en él —fue la nefasta noticia tanto para Will como para su padre, y claro, también para Jack Sparrow, echando por la borda todos sus proyectos de vivir una vida eterna.

—¡No! ¡Eso no es justo! —se quejó el muchacho, poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Elizabeth mientras su padre traba de calmarlo.

—Está bien, Will. Es lo mejor —le dijo.

—¿Lo mejor? —se volvió a él tan furioso como desesperado—. ¿Cómo puede ser lo mejor la muerte?

—La muerte es una parte del orden natural de este mundo, William Turner, deberías aceptarlo como tal —le explicó la diosa con tono severo, mirando de soslayo al capitán Sparrow para luego volver a poner su atención sobre el chico—. Tu padre debió morir hace mucho tiempo, joven Turner, ahora debe cumplir con el final su destino y llegar al purgatorio.

—¡No! ¡No pienso volver a perder a mi padre otra vez! ¡Hice todo esto para liberarlo de las pinzas de Jones ¿y ahora debo dejarlo ir así como así?

—¡William! ¡Compórtate como un hombre! —lo amonestó su padre, tomándolo fuertemente por los hombros para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos— Escucha… —trató de suavizar su tono de voz para calmarlo—, ella tiene razón, hijo; yo debí haber muerto hace mucho tiempo ya y acepté la propuesta de Davy Jones para librarme cobardemente de la muerte y dedicarme entonces a hundir barcos y asesinar gente inocente… Aquella fue mi decisión, hijo, y ahora debo pagar mis pecados en el purgatorio para poder volver a encontrarme con tu buena madre… ¡Y ese es mi mayor deseo ahora que te he encontrado, hijo! El verte ya convertido en un hombre y enamorado de una buena mujer es el mejor regalo que me has hecho!

—Papá…

—Ya no hay más tiempo —los interrumpió la diosa Calypso, llamándoles la atención.

Y así era, el gran embudo de agua había comenzado su terrible tarea de tragarse todo lo que estuviera cerca, incluyendo al _Holandés Errante_ y al _Perla Negra_.

—¡Nos está arrastrando! ¡Hay que separarnos antes de que nos hunda! —ordenó el capitán Barbossa, manteniendo a duras penas el timón entre sus manos.

Obedeciendo la orden de su capitán y sabiendo que se jugaba la vida en ello, Raggety metió apresuradamente dos balas encadenadas dentro de un cañón pequeño que se encontraba sobre la cubierta mientras los fusileros Murtogg y Mullroy se ponían a salvo abordando el barco pirata luego de haber saltado del _Holandés Errante_. Rápidamente Gibbs encendió la mecha del cañón que apuntaba hacia arriba y este escupió estruendosamente las balas que fueron a impactar contra el palo de mesana del barco de Jones que se había atorado con el del _Perla_, dándole la oportunidad a Barbossa de girar el timón con todas sus fuerzas, logrando separar los dos navíos y evitar ser arrastrado junto con del condenado barco de Davy Jones.

Entretanto, "Bootstrap" Bill Turner sacó el cuchillo que estaba clavado en la balaustrada y, luego de contemplarlo detenidamente, se lo entregó a su hijo.

—Nunca olvides de dónde vienes, William —se despidió.

A pesar del intenso dolor que sentía en su corazón, el joven muchacho tomó el regalo de su padre, aceptando finalmente su destino.

—Saluda a mamá de mi parte —le pidió con la tristeza pintada en el rostro.

—Así lo haré, hijo —asintió.

—¡Vamos, chico! ¡Toma a tu mujer y larguémonos de aquí antes de que formemos parte en la cadena alimenticia de los peces! —le pidió Jack, tomando uno del cabos y lanzándole otro—. ¡Hay que volar!

Lleno de ansiedad, Will volvió la cabeza a su padre.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Ya tienes una esposa! ¡Vive tu vida que yo ya viví la mía! —exclamó.

—¡Will! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo! —le pidió Elizabeth, tomándolo del brazo.

Él se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, comprendiendo finalmente las palabras de su padre.

—Bien, vámonos.

Ambos se despidieron silenciosamente de Bill Turner y Elizabeth se aferró fuertemente del cuello de su esposo mientras éste enrollaba parte de la cuerda en la muñeca, aferrándose luego fuertemente con la mano.

—¿Listo, Jack? —volvió su cabeza hacia él.

—¡Hace siglos! —respondió.

Y sin nada más qué decir, el capitán Sparrow disparó el otro extremo de la soga mientras "Bootstrap" cortaba el otro cabo que sujetaba a su hijo con su espada, entonces los tres fueron expulsados hacia arriba, aferrados a una especie de paracaídas improvisado con las viejas velas del _Holandés Errante_ mientras éste se hundía irremediablemente dentro de la boca del monstruoso embudo, siendo finalmente tapado por las aguas junto con toda su tripulación y la diosa Calypso,

Fue entonces cuando la tempestad cesó y una suave brisa transportó al paracaídas y sus pasajeros hasta caer suavemente sobre las calmadas aguas del mar, permaneciendo a flote hasta que el _Perla Negra_ se aproximó a ellos para recogerlos.

—¡Ya era hora, Jack! —se quejó Ana María en cuanto su capitán subió a bordo—. ¡La armada sigue ahí a pesar de la deserción de la mayoría de su gente y la destrucción de la mayoría de los nuestros!

—¡El _Endeavour_ se aproxima por estribor y creo que es tiempo de abrazar esa antigua y noble tradición pirata! —intervino Gibbs muy nervioso y asustado, refiriéndose a la tradición de "huir".

—No soy muy afecto a las tradiciones —declaró finalmente el aludido, sin quitarle la vista de encima al mencionado navío, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

Se aproximó a la balaustrada de estribor, contemplando el reducido ejército de Beckett con el _Endeavour_ al frente, rodeado por los flancos por decenas de barcos árabes guiados por Nefud Yidda y los navíos ingleses liderados por James Norrington. Luego miró hacia babor y contempló la diezmada flota pirata que se encontraba detrás del _Perla_.

Estaba seguro de que los hombres de Yidda seguirían luchando debido a su legendario orgullo, pero no estaba seguro de que Norrington haría lo mismo para no poner a sus hombres en contra de sus propios compañeros, poniendo en peligro sus cabezas como traidores de su país. En cuanto a sus demás compañeros piratas, estaba seguro que, de un momento a otro, iban a tomarse las de Villadiego, así que la victoria aún no estaba decidida para ninguno de los dos bandos.

—¡Detengan todo! —se volvió hacia sus hombres—. ¡Las velas cerradaaas! —Les pidió a los masteleros.

—¡Borren esa ordeeen! —replicó Barbossa, volviéndose luego hacia Jack, furioso—. ¡Nos vas a asesinar a todos así!

—¡Borren lo que borró él! —insistió a los confundidos masteleros que se encontraban en lo alto de los mástiles.

—¡Pero, capitán! —se quejó Gibbs.

—¡Tú, cállate! —lo amonestó Jack, histérico.

—¡Sí, pero…!

—¡Cállate!

—¡Pero…!

—¡Ya!

—¡Capitán…!

—¡Silencio! —exclamó, cortando por lo sano la discusión, subiendo finalmente hacia el castillo de popa en donde Cotton seguía maniobrando el timón con la compañía de su reaparecido loro para contemplar a su enemigo en la lejanía.

Al otro extremo del campo de batalla, el capitán del _Endeavour_ estaba observando todos los movimientos del enemigo con el catalejo. Lord Cutler Beckett se encontraba a su lado.

—Acabaron con el Kraken y el _Holandés Errante_ —bajó el catalejo y giró su cabeza muy preocupado hacia el representante de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales—. El almirante Norrington sublevó a gran parte de nuestra flota… ¿Aún cree que tenemos chances de ganar?

—Esta batalla se decidirá con un solo movimiento de ajedrez —respondió Beckett, mucho más calmado y confiado que su oficial al mando—. ¿No entiendes lo que ése pirata quiere hacer? Está esperando que se honre nuestro convenio.

El capitán lo miró muy extrañado.

Y así, tal y como los dos líderes querían, el _Perla Negra_ y el _Endeavour_ se prepararon para la batalla final desplegando los cañones de sus toberas, preparándose para luchar frente a frente en un combate a muerte. El que decidiría cuál de los dos bandos ganaría.

—No es nada personal, Jack —dijo Beckett el sonriente, confiando en sus propias fuerzas y astucia—. Es sólo un buen negocio.

Entonces, ambos barcos comenzaron a acercarse, separándose del resto para decidir entre ellos quién iba a ganar y, lógicamente, quién iba a morir.

—¡Desplieguen las velas! —ordenó Jack Sparrow en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de su enemigo.

—¡Sí! ¡Desplieguen las velas! —repitió el capitán Barbossa, contagiado por el entusiasmo de su compañero y también por no quedarse atrás como líder, tomando del control del timón.

—¡Prepárense para disparar! —gritó a su vez Lord Beckett.

Pero, antes de que lograran siquiera encender una sola mecha de cañón, una larga y estruendosa serie de potentes cañonazos se hicieron escuchar por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de los combatientes. Pues aquellas detonaciones nada tenían que ver con sus armas.

Y entonces, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, la mismísima flota real se encontraba a unas cuantas millas de distancia del campo de batalla, dispuesta a detenerlo todo y pedir explicaciones a quien había urdido semejante disparate a espaldas del rey.

XOX

Una hora más tarde, Jacky, Billy, Alwine, Christian, Teague y Seagull se encontraban en la playa esperando ansiosos el regreso de su gente. Sus corazones estaban rebosantes de dudas, temor y esperanza acerca de sus fortunas.

—Norry… —murmuró la preocupada pirata, mordiéndose las uñas de la mano, con los ojos oscuros fijos en el horizonte con el sol ocultándose en la lejanía.

De pronto, el italianito sordomudo divisó algo en distancia y gritó, apuntando con el índice lleno de emoción:

—¡Miren! ¡Allí vienen!

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Seagull, golpeando el puño contra la palma de su mano para luego abrazar confianzudamente al fastidiado doctor.

Todos comenzaron a saltar de alegría hasta que ordenaron sus pensamientos y se dieran cuenta de algo muy extraño.

Lentamente, todos se volvieron hacia el atónito Billy, quien permanecía con ambas manos en la boca, los ojos como platos y blanco como un papel.

—¿Escuché mal o creo que escuché que el pequeño Billy habló y los escuchamos hablar? —inquirió Jacky con una seguidilla de palabras absurdas.

—Ciertamente habló… —opinó el capitán Teague.

—¡Es imposible científicamente! —exclamó el doctor.

—¡Es un milagro! —replicó Seagull.

—¡No! ¡Fue mi mamá! —festejó la pequeña Alwine, lanzándose al cuello del sorprendido y desconcertado muchachito—. ¡Qué alegría, Billy! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Puedes hablar! ¡Puedes hablar!

—S-sí… Puedo hablar… —asintió el dichoso pero confundido italianito. Era muy extraño escucharse a sí mismo.

Felices por la buena estrella de Billy y la buena acción de Alrun, nuestros protagonistas se dispusieron a esperar la llegada del los suyos, cosa que demoró una interminable hora.

Poco a poco y uno por uno fueron llegando los barcos pirata de la Hermandad de los Piratas, Nefud Yidda, en cambio, se había retirado a sus tierras luego de la tregua que había concedido el Procurador del Rey, quien era el que había intervenido en la batalla. Muchos no lograron sobrevivir, claro, pero grande fue la alegría de todos cuando vieron llegar al _Perla Negra_ sano y salvo a la orilla de la playa.

Todos corrieron para recibir a sus capitanes y su tripulación, exclamando vítores de alegría cuando los vieron bajar uno por uno, pues ya otros le habían informado que la batalla había terminado bien.

—¡Vaya! Veo que el viejo chivo sigue con vida —se burló en cuanto lo vio bajar con la joven Jade alzada en sus brazos y escudado por Wai y Su Shi—. ¿La mocosa está bien?

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Está bien! —respondió muy malhumorado, pasando de largo, camino al pueblo y seguido por su gente, incluyendo a toda la tripulación del _Perla_ que pasó lo más rápido posible para no tener que quedar a conversar con su capitana, hasta su hermano salió huyendo a toda prisa cuando la vio…, tropezando en la arena un poco más allá..

—¡Vaya! ¿Ésa es la manera de tratar a su querida capitana Jacky Sparrow que se preocupó por ustedes todo este tiempo, desagradecidos? —se quejó, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Hola, Jacky —la saludó Elizabeth a sus espaldas y ella se volvió rápidamente.

—¡Ya era hora de que alguien se dignara a saludar…!

—Lo siento mucho, Jacky —la interrumpió con una expresión tan seria en el rostro que la pirata se asustó de veras, bajando los brazos.

—¿Qué pasa? —el corazón comenzó a latirle a toda velocidad… ¿En dónde estaba Norry?

—James no pudo venir… —le avisó la joven, pero no pudo seguir hablando y miró a Will para que la ayudara.

—Se lo llevaron prisionero junto con Beckett —siguió el muchacho tratando de contenerse—. En Inglaterra les harán una Corte Marcial por los crímenes cometidos.

Jacky nada dijo, movió la boca como un pez y cayó sentada en la arena, con la mirada perdida en el vacio mientras Will y Elizabeth trataban de consolarla y Teague y Billy, alarmados, corrieron hacia ellos.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Cada quien debe hacerse cargo de sus actos, reza más o menos el dicho… y eso es lo que quiso hacer James, pero… ¿habrá sido una buena decisión? Muy pronto lo leeremos en el siguiente y último capítulo de esta trilogía… ¡el Epílogo! **

_**Querida **__**Isa Lionheart**__**: je, es cierto, pensé que el Kraken iba a tener más protagonismo, pero eso hubiera sido poner al Perla en una muy mala posición XP además, Jade tiene un par de espadas muy poderosas… ¿qué iba a poder hacer el Kraken con eso? Je XD A mí también me gustó mucho el casamiento entre Will y Elizabeth, pero claro, Barbossa es el mejor ahí :D ¡Elizabeth tendrá mucho para contarle a sus hijos! : ) Sip, estas peleas entre Alrun y Calypso fueron como las de Caballeros del Zodíaco o Dragon Ball, dos anime que siempre me gustaron y que por lo visto las viste, je XD ¡Isabel le dio su merecido a Sangre Negra! Pero decidió irse lejos para encontrarse a sí misma, dejando atrás a dos caballeros que la quieren tanto… Perdón, son tres con James. La verdad es que escribo una página por día para no cansarme, y es en el último día en que corrijo el capítulo y contesto los mensajes ^^ Lamento no haber dejado a Will como capitán del Holandés, es que, para mí, hubiera sido muy cruel de mi parte hacerle eso a pesar de que se ve guapísimo en ese papel XD ¡Podés darme la lata todo lo que quieras! XD**_

_**Querida **__**NaYaTo: ¡Y te extrañaba, amiga! Y ya falta tan sólo un capi más y se termina esta historia, así que a no aflojar, ¿eh? ¡Y ni Egmont ni Alrun murieron! Pero igual debieron despedirse de la pequeña Alwine… : ( Da una especie de tristeza el destino que siguieron el doc y Philippe, ¿no? Pero bueno, por lo menos tienen la posibilidad de seguir por otro camino volviendo a ser jóvenes ;D ¡Y parece que Norry volvió a ser el hombre valiente y regio de antes! ¡Eso es James! Pero… ¿podrá regresar para ver a su amada? ¡Lo leerás en el siguiente capi! XD Esa Jacky… ¿cómo será como madre? O.O Jade es una chica estupenda, ¿no? Y creo que Barbossa fue el primero en darse cuenta de eso y por esa razón se hace el indiferente a pesar de que se preocupa por ella XD ¡Y finalmente Morgan tuvo su merecido! ¿Te gustó? A mí también me da una especie de tristeza terminar esta historia que me llevó tanto tiempo, pero bueno, las cosas siempre terminan tarde o temprano, ¿no? ¡Triste realidad!**_

_**Querida **__**Barby Uzumaki**__**: ¿te gustó el final de Morgan? ¡Se lo merecía! Morir era poco para él. No, no te equivocabas, ése era el plan exacto de James : ) La verdad fue Will el que acabó con Jones con la ayuda de Jack, pero esta vez fue Calypso la que lo eliminó el final… : ) ¡Y el casamiento! ¡Barbossa es el mejor para casar parejitas! XD Tenés razón con eso de que era más conveniente que Jones atacara a Jack en vez de a Will… pero bueno, son cosas del guión que falla en algunas cosas con tal de darle más protagonismo a la gallina de los huevos de oro, que lamentablemente es la verdad de las superproducciones : ( Al final, nadie terminó siendo el capitán del Hoaldés Errante : ) Te doy un consejito de hermana mayor a hermana menor, disfrutá tus años de cole porque, a pesar de lo engorroso del los estudios, es la mejor etapa de nuestras vidas. Lamentablemente te darás cuenta de eso cuando esa etapa quede atrás XP**_

**Y lamentablemente falta el epílogo final de toda esta extensa historia… ¡Y pensar que parecía tan lejano éste desenlace y ahora está tocando la puerta para entrar! Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, se me ocurra una cuarta parte si veo la cuarta entrega de Piratas del Caribe. El único problema sería en posponerla largamente hasta que termine mis otros fics inconclusos… Bueno, eso ya lo veremos más adelante, ¿verdad? Y tal vez volvamos a encontrarnos ^^ Las únicas pelis que he visto son Viviendo con mi Ex y Pollyana (ésta última una linda historia a mi entender ^^ Lamentablemente mi tía no pudo traerme de España la novela Bailando Para Degás : ( pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿verdad? Igual me trajo una lamparita nocturna para lectores que parece va enganchada al libro : )**

**¡Nos leemos en el último capítulo!**

**¡Mil gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: capítulo dedicado al pueblo japonés que sufrió la desgracia de ser desbastado por un terremoto y un tsunami el pasado viernes 11 de Marzo de éste año… ¡Que tampoco se convierta en una desgracia nuclear!**_**  
**_


	51. Epílogo

_**Nota importante: el tema musical de los créditos finales es –Quiero Vivir la Vida Amándote-, cantada en castellano por **__**Ana Gabriel y Marck Anthony**__** : )**_

**Epílogo **

Unos días después de la batalla, en el puerto de Port Royal, el joven doctor Christian Jacobson se hallaba junto con la pequeña Alwine esperando para abordar el barco mercante que los llevaría rumbo a Inglaterra para una misión muy especial. Ambos vestían ropas nuevas, sencillas pero elegantes y, aunque no los unía ningún lazo de sangre, parecían padre e hija en verdad.

Mientras Alwine observaba con gran interés todo el ajetreo del puerto: las idas y venidas de las cargas y los pasajeros, las llegadas y las salidas de todo tipo de embarcaciones, siempre acompañados por nubes de gaviotas que esperaban robarse algún buen bocado, Christian, por su parte, comenzó a sentirse muy impaciente porque ya se acercaba la hora de partir, así que, para desbordar su energía, comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y las cabeza baja hasta que, luego de un par de idas y venidas, chocó contra alguien.

—¡Vaya, doc! ¿Tan impaciente está por abrazarme? —se burló Seagull Hood, vestido como un ciudadano normal y llevando varias bolsas de viaje.

—¡Oh! ¡Basta ya! ¡Usted no tiene remedio! —se apartó de inmediato, visiblemente molesto—. ¿En dónde ha estado, señor Hood? ¡Ya casi es hora de partir!

—"Casi" es hora de partir, doc, "casi" —replicó con un pícaro guiño, reacomodando los bolsos sobre los hombros y disponiéndose a subir por la plancha del mercante mientras Christian alzaba los brazos en señal de fastidio.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando los dos vieron a una joven mujer de cabellos castaños, baja estatura, esbelta y de piel bronceada tratando de arrastrar tras de sí un enorme arcón de madera que parecía estar dispuesto a hacerla perder el barco.

—Voy a ayudarla —dijo el ex pirata, disponiéndose a bajar el equipaje al suelo, pero Christian se volvió y lo detuvo con la mano en alto.

—Ni lo intente, señor Seagull. Usted tiene que subir el equipaje al barco entes de que nos ganen el lugar. Yo la ayudaré.

Y diciendo esto se volvió en dirección hacia la atribulada muchacha, dejando a Seagull un poco contrariado porque era ya una costumbre muy arraigada en él rescatar a las doncellas en problemas… y de paso cortejarlas.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —preguntó Christian en tono muy cortés a la joven justo cuando ésta tropezó con una rendija del piso y cayó al suelo.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Gracias! —exclamó con una franca sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el estropeado sobrerito—. Este baúl está volviéndome loca.

—¿Puedo saber por qué esta llevando algo tan pesado usted sola? —le dio la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

—¡Oh! Como verá, no hay muchos caballeros en éste lugar y… y además no cuento con mucho dinero que digamos… —Se sonrojó hermosamente—. Gasté mis últimas monedas en mi pasaje hacia Inglaterra.

—Lamento mucho escuchar eso, madeimoselle, pero también me tranquiliza que ambos tengamos el mismo destino para poder ayudarla en lo que usted me permita.

—No quisiera ser una molestia…

—¡Para nada! Insisto. Es deber de un caballero hacer que el peso sobre los hombros de una dama se aligere —tomó la manija del arcón y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el navío mercante—. No quisiera ser indiscreto, pero… ¿Cómo llegó a semejante situación?

—¿Yo? Bueno, le resultará muy peculiar mi situación… Mi flamante esposo se fugó con otro… hombre y se llevó todo mi dinero —contestó con tono risueño, tratando de ocultar así su desencanto.

—Bastante peculiar, diría yo —opinó con el mismo tono, tratando de seguirle la corriente—. Si está usted en una situación tan apurada, me gustaría ofrecerle mi ayuda.

—¿No está usted ya dándomela? —sus ojos verdes brillaron con sana picardía.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Tiene usted toda la razón, madeimoselle…

—Catherine Brown… Mi apellido de soltera —le dio la mano con gesto amistoso y abierto—. ¿Y usted, míster?

—Christian Jacobson. Para servirle —le tendió la mano, sonriéndole sinceramente interesado en aquella dulce pero despierta personita.

—¿Viaja usted con su hija? —le preguntó con curiosidad, alargando el cuello hacia la niñita que los estaba observando detenidamente.

—Sí —sonrió lleno de orgullo paternal.

—¡Es un encanto! ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Alwine.

—¿Alwine? ¡Qué bonito! ¿Acaso no es un nombre escandinavo?

—Exacto, madeimoselle. ¿Cómo lo sabe, usted? —le preguntó bastante impresionado. No cualquier mujer sabía eso.

—¿Yo? Bueno… Lo que sucede es que mi padre fue el famoso científico Thomas Brown —respondió, sin poder evitar sonrojarse—. Heredé de él su natural inclinación hacia el saber y suelo devorar los libros.

—¿Usted es hija del reconocido naturalista Sir Thomas Brown? ¡Es sencillamente impresionante! —exclamó lleno de admiración—. A mí también me fascina la ciencia. Soy doctor, ¿sabe?

—¿Un doctor? Es una profesión muy noble. Antes de casarme, yo solía ayudar a mi primo que era doctor.

—Eso es muy encomiable en usted, madeimoselle, la felicito en verdad —le sonrió a Alwine, tendiéndole la mano para que ella la tomara—. Quiero que mi hija sea algún día una gran doctora y salve muchas vidas. ¿No es así, pequeñita mía?

—¡Sí, papá! —asintió con el usual ímpetu infantil.

—¡Vaya! De eso no hay duda, por lo visto —le guiñó un ojo a la niña mientras los tres subían a bordo del barco mercante ante la cara de fastidio de Seagull Hood, quien aún tenía los bolsos sobre los hombros.

—Ese doc me acusa de donjuán, pero él en un segundo simpatiza con una mujer… ¡Vaya descaro! —y luego de decir esto, sintiendo algo de celos pero a la vez muy feliz por la posible nueva conquista de su amigo, subió él también a bordo.

—Bueno, después de todo, terminaremos siendo parientes de una manera u otra ¿Quién sabe?

XOX

Una semana después, en el ruidoso y ajetreado pueblo de Isla Tortuga…

—…Tiende a ladearse hacia un costado y en algunas ocasiones se ha sabido que asusta a las damas —Jack se jactaba de su querido _Perla Negra_ mientras caminaba fanfarronamente por el muelle del brazo de las hermosas e deleitadas Giselle y Scarlett, a quienes guiaba hacia el lugar en donde estaba atracado el mencionado barco—. Pero les prometo que no se decepcionarán...

—¿Ése es? —lo interrumpió Giselle, deteniéndose de golpe y borrándosele la sonrisa en un santiamén, decepcionada.

Jack miró hacia delante, en donde se suponía que estuviera su famoso barco de velas negras… encontrándose en su lugar con un pequeño y viejo barquito de un mástil con sus pertenencias a bordo.

—¿Eso es el _Perla Negra_? —se quejó la pelirroja Scarlett.

—No es muy grande… —opinó la desencantada rubia.

—Es un esquife, dulzura —la corrigió el sonriente y desvergonzado pirata—. ¡Mi barco es magnífico, y fiero, y, y…! ¡Y grande! Y… y… no está… ¿Por qué no está? —concluyó un tanto desconcertado y preocupado.

—¿Es aquél? —inquirió Giselle, achicando los ojos para poder mirar mejor hacia el horizonte.

Y efectivamente, navegando en la lejanía del horizonte, podía distinguirse la silueta de su amado _Perla Negra_, alejándose serenamente de la isla.

—Sí, ése es… —asintió de buen humor para luego agregar—: ¿Qué hace allá?

Scarlett y Giselle se miraron entre sí, desconcertadas.

—Es más grande de cerca —agregó Jack.

—¡Jack! ¡Prometiste darnos un paseo! —se quejó la pelirroja con tono meloso.

—¡Yo iba a ir primero con él! —replicó Giselle de inmediato, comenzando a pelear con su compañera por lo que el desvergonzado capitán Sparrow, al darse cuenta de que las cosas iban a tomar otro giro no muy afortunado para él, se esfumó sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, acercándose hasta donde se encontraba Gibbs, dormido de borracho entre la carga, abrazando a una botella de ron.

Para despertarlo, dejó caer el contenido de la copa que llevaba en el rostro de su amigo.

—Maestre Gibbs —le dijo un tanto molesto en cuanto éste regresó del mundo de los sueños—, ¿sabes por casualidad por qué mi barco no está?

—¿El barco? Estamos a bordo —fue la ilógica respuesta de quien había caído de nuevo en las garras de un viejo vicio, volviéndose a echar nuevamente sobre el suelo para seguir durmiendo. Pero en un instante se puso de pie al caer en la cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado—. ¡Jack! ¡El barco no está!

—¿En serio? —rebatió con sarcasmo para luego volverse hacia Scarlett y Giselle que ya se habían trenzado en una pelea muy poco femenina.

¡Señoritas! ¿Qué no pueden controlarse? —les llamó la atención, logrando que se detuvieran—. Escúchenme: Sí, te engañé —le dijo a Giselle—. No, no te amo —le aclaró a Scarlett—. Y sí, te ves gorda vestida así —ofendió a la rubia—. Jamás he pisado Bruselas —le dijo a la pelirroja—. Se pronuncia _egredio_ —corrigió a Giselle—. Por cierto, no. Jamás he visto a Pizarro, pero adoro sus postres… —Le aclaró a Scarlett—. Y todo esto me tiene sin cuidado en vista del hecho de que mi nave de nuevo se ha ido, _¿savvy?_ —concluyó.

Scarlett y Giselle se miraron y fruncieron la boca, furiosas. Luego se volvieron hacia Jack y le propinaron una buena bofetada cada una. Como un efecto dominó, Jack también abofeteó a Gibbs, que se encontraba parado a su lado, haciéndole volver el rostro.

Cuando se volvió, el contramaestre se encontró con una media sonrisa en el rostro de su capitán, haciéndole sonreír a su vez al comprender que aquella era una despedida.

—"Hurta lo que quieras" —versó, Gibbs.

—"Y nada devuelvas" —concluyó Jack, chocando entonces sus puños en señal de amistad y camaradería mientras las dos mujeres se marchaban muy ofendidas de allí.

—Cuida bien a mi hermana hasta que yo o ese tonto de Norrington regresemos —le pidió.

—Así lo haré, mi capitán —asintió, marchándose luego por detrás de Scarlett y Giselle—. ¡Esperen, chicas! ¿Qué saben de las tortugas? —les dijo, acercándose a ellas para abrazarlas confianzudamente—. Les voy a contar una historia…

Dejándolo a su aire, el capitán Jack Sparrow se volvió hacia el horizonte, clavando sus ojos negros sobre la silueta de su querido _Perla Negra_.

—Debí haberme robado el timón como la última vez…

El famoso barco pirata navegaba hacia un rumbo desconocido bajo el ruidoso ajetreo de sus marinos disponiéndolo todo tal y como lo había ordenado el capitán Hector Barbossa, quien había vuelto a tomar el mando como antes, llevándose el barco antes de que Jack regresara de sus correrías.

—¡Oh, que niño tan bueno! ¡Eres un niño bueno! ¡Sí lo eres, sí lo eres…! —exclamó lleno de felicidad cuando su peluda mascota se comió un maní pelado que él le había ofrecido mientras Cotton se encargaba del timón.

—¿Señor? —Pintel subió al puente junto con Ragetty, Marty y otros piratas—. Algunos hombres están algo alterados por haber abandonado al capitán Jack.

—De nuevo —agregó Ragetty, estrujando nerviosamente su manos.

—Exacto —asintió su compañero.

—¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó Barbossa con calma pero dudando a la vez por las verdaderas intenciones de sus hombres.

—Nos sentiríamos mucho mejor con respecto a nuestras fortunas… —respondió Pintel, siempre preocupado por las maldiciones y las ganancias— si nos mostrara el objeto del que nos habló…

—O las cartas —insinuó Marty.

—Sí. ¿Puede enseñárnosla? —insistió Pintel.

—Aliviaría un poco la culpa que sentimos, capitán —agregó Ragetty, ansioso por verlas.

—¡Ah! Con que era eso… Deleiten sus ojos, entonces, mis amigos —sonrió al comprender el verdadero de sus hombres, tomando las cartas de bambú que se encontraban enrolladas sobre el escritorio del catillo.

Hay más de un modo de vivir para siempre —comenzó a explicarles con su acostumbrada elocuencia—. ¡Señores, los llevaré a la fuente de la juventud!

Y desplegó el pergamino con gran pomposidad… sólo para darse con la desagradable sorpresa de que "alguien" le había cortado un enorme pedazo con la forma de círculo en el centro del pergamino.

—¡Ese infeliz de Sparrow! —murmuró rabioso.

—¿Q-qué haremos ahora? —quiso saber el preocupado Ragetty.

—Pues… Deberé explicarle a la pequeña sabandija oriental sobre el robo de sus cartas y preguntarle si tiene alguna copia de ellas —contestó, sintiendo grandes deseos de volver a ver a la valiente jovencita que había perdido las espadas gemelas en el mar para salvar las vidas de todos.

Al mismo tiempo pero en otra dirección, la enseña pirata era izada por el astuto capitán Jack Sparrow mientras entonaba con un murmullo la clásica canción pirata "Yo, jo, jo y una botella de ron" a bordo del viejo esquife.

Una vez asegurada la enseña, Jack se sentó sobre el banquillo de popa, sacó del interior de su casaca la parte del mapa robado a Barbossa y lo desplegó, haciendo girar sus partes circulares hasta formar una pequeña copa con la siguiente leyenda: "Aqua de Vida". Era la legendaria fuente de la juventud descrita por el explorador Ponce de León. Nadie sabía cómo encontrarla, ¡pero él sí sabría como hacerlo!

—…y somos tan malos, como un huracán —concluyó la canción sacando su brújula mágica para fijar el rumbo indicado a seguir según sus deseos.

Luego de unas vueltas, la aguja del compás mágico indicó la dirección Sudeste. Jack abrió grande los ojos y se inclinó sobre esa dirección para levantar su gran botella de ron y un buen pedazo de queso, tomando un poco de la primera y dándole una buena mordida al segundo, acto que permitió que la brújula indicara finalmente otro rumbo a seguir, aquel que lo guiaría hacia su destino:

Jack sonrió.

—¡Y todos brindando Yo-ho! —cantó, tomando otro sorbo de ron y encaminando su pequeño barquito hacia su próxima aventura, rumbo al sol poniente en el horizonte.

**PIRATAS del CARIBE**

**BAJO LA ESPADA DE ODÍN**

**HISTORIA POR**

**GABRIELLA YU**

**ESCRITA POR**

**GABRIELLA YU**

**AMBIENTACIÓN**

**TU IMAGINACIÓN**

**MÚSICA**

**LA QUE ESTÉS ESCUCHANDO**

**EFECTOS ESPECIALES**

**TU IMAGINACIÓN**

**BASADA EN LAS PELÍCULAS DE**

"**PIRATAS DEL CARIBE"**

**PROTAGONISTAS**

**J****ACK/JACKY SPARROW **_**JOHNNY DEPP**_

**WILLIAM TURNER **_**ORLANDO BLOOM**_

**ELIZABETH SWANN **_**KEIRA KNIGHTLEY**_

**CO PROTAGONISTAS**

**JAMES NORRINGTON **_**JACK DAVENPORT**_

**HECTOR BARBOSSA **_**GEOFFREY RUSH**_

**TÍA DALMA/DIOSA CALYPSO **_**NAOMIE HARRIS**_

**CUTLER BECKETT **_**TOM HOLLANDER**_

**DAVY JONES **_**BILL NIGHY**_

**BOOTSTRAP BILL TURNER **_**STELLAN SKARSGARD**_

**EDWARD TEAGUE SPARROW **_**KEITH RICHARDS**_

**SAO FENG **_**CHOW YUN FAT**_

**JOSHAMEE GIBBS **_**KEVIN MCNALLY**_

**ANA MARÍA **_**ZOE SALDANA**_

**WEATHERBY SWANN **_**JONATHAN PRYCE **_

**COTTON **_**DAVID BAILIE**_

**PINTEL **_**LEE ARENBERG**_

**RAGETTI **_**MACKENZIE CROOK**_

**MARTY **_**MARTIN KLEBBA**_

**MURTOGG **_**GILES NEW**_

**MULLROY **_**ANGUS BARNETT**_

**GILLETTE **_**DAMIAN O'HARE**_

**MERCER **_**DAVID SCHOFIELD**_

**GISELLE **_**VANESSA BRANCH**_

**SCARLETT **_**LAUREN MAHER**_

**PERSONAJES INVENTADOS POR LA AUTORA**

**GEORGE (ISABEL) JACOBSON**

**CHRISTIAN JACOBSON**

**BILLY**

**ALWINE**

**ANNETE FOUBERT**

**SEAGULL HOOD**

**ALRUN**

**EGMONT**

**JADE**

**BART "SANGRE NEGRA" MORGAN**

**ELENA**

**SMITH**

**MCGIBEN**

**PEQUEÑO TOM**

**ADLER**

**NEFUD YIDDA**

**BEATRIZ GREENBILLE**

**ABDUL**

**JANE NORRINGTON**

**JAKE NORRINGTON**

**CATHERINE BROWN**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A**

**Akainu23, akatsuki juan, aridarck, Barby Princess, Barby Uzumaki, beatriz gpe, captain sweeney lina, CeledrianMoon -Kampanita-, D4rK Sid3, Evenstar of the Shire, Harisha, Isa Lionheart, Jenny Flint, Kamir, Kanaid Black, León Dorado, LivvySparrow, Lovegood, Moraine Ledron, NaYaTo, Outis00, Pipo Writer, Pisom, Queen Midknight, Reli, ScArLeTh DrAvEn, Shiko-chan, WipPo, xsxbx, YIANG, Yrazemita**

**(Por haber "reviewado" este fic)**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A**

**D4rK Sid3, ****Reli, Jenny Flint, Pisom, beatriz gpe, León Dorado, Harisha, CeledrianMoon -Kampanita-, Yrazemita**

**(Por haber "reviewado" en los tres fics)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A**

**Todos los demás anónimos que leyeron este fic y a los que accidentalmente no incluí más arriba**

**Este fanfic se terminó de escribir en 2011. Todos los derechos son marca registrada de Disney**

**Por: Gabriella Yu, Una Autora Descuidada**

A pesar que su padre, Billy, Gibbs y Ana María no mencionaban nada sobre James después de cinco años sin tener noticias buenas sobre él, Jacky no dejaba de recordarlo. Siempre que miraba el mar, le recordaba a él: su aroma, su mirada, sus ojos. El oleaje tan fuerte como algún abrazo de él. El cielo, las gaviotas, los peces, simplemente todo era él. Pero no podía siquiera llorar, no serbia de nada, quería seguir adelante... aunque sea por sus hijos. Si tan solo no hubiera sido como ella era, pero era eso lo que lo había enamorado a él.

Jacky suspiró llena de tristeza y se volvió de espaldas contra la cerca que los separaba a ella y a sus hijos del acantilado para observarlos jugar entre la vegetación. Jane y Jake eran dos gemelos muy saludables. Jane era una niña vivaracha de ondulados cabellos castaño claro y ojos verdes, su tez era blanca y era parecidísima a su padre. También había heredado su orgullo y tenacidad, pero tenía una gran tendencia al sacrificio por los demás. Jake, en cambio, era un chico inquieto y no paraba de meterse en líos. Sus cabellos eran negros al igual que el color de sus ojos y su tez era morena, pareciéndose muchísimo a su tío Jack. Tenía cierta tendencia a mentir y a fanfarronear, pero igualmente tenía un gran corazón, como los Sparrow.

Sonrió. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado que Norry estuviera jugando entre ellos! Por lo menos así ella podría irse a la taberna a tomarse unas jarritas de ron… Sonrió tristemente con aquella ocurrencia. ¡Él la habría amonestado inmediatamente! Y con aquel pensamiento, la añoranza volvió a su corazón… Cinco años sin su Norry eran una verdadera tortura para ella.

—¡Jacky!

Sobresaltada, la pirata se volvió y se encontró con Will, Elizabeth y su pequeño hijo parados en el camino.

—Jacky… —repitió Elizabeth con la felicidad pintada en el rostro—. El juicio terminó. Vamos a Port Royal para recibir a James.

¡Nunca en su vida un viaje que generalmente se hacía en un día le había resultado interminable! Daba gracias de que Elizabeth y Billy se hubieran encargado de los niños durante todo el trayecto, pues seguramente la habrían vuelto loca de desesperación.

Jacky no esperó siquiera a que el barco mercante tocara puerto, audaz e independiente como era, dio un gran salto desde la cubierta hasta el muelle, dejando a todo el mundo boquiabierto y, una vez con los pies sobre tierra firme, comenzó a correr en dirección al lugar en donde Will le había dicho que fondearía la embarcación que venía de Inglaterra. Corrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se detuvo de repente al divisar a un hombre alto y esbelto que se encontraba parado en el muelle frente al mar. Sus largos cabellos castaños sujetados en la nuca con una cinta negra, bailaban al compás de la brisa marina al igual que su casaca marrón.

No había duda en su corazón, aquel hombre era su querido y tan anhelado James Norrington.

Tomando aire y con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente, Jacky corrió directamente hacia él, sorprendiéndolo al abrazarlo desde atrás.

—¡Mi caballo caballero! —exclamó sin poder evitar que las lágrimas saltaran de sus ojos oscuros, apoyando la cabeza sobre la espalda de él—. ¡Por fin regresaste!

—Jacky… —la tomó de las manos sin poder evitar que le temblaran las suyas—… Mi Jacky… ¡Cuánto tiempo tuve que esperar para poder escucharte de nuevo!

—Norry… —ella lo dio vuelta para besar tiernamente la mano marcada—…, desde ahora en adelante siempre me escucharás, me verás y me tocarás como yo a ti.

James sonrió melancólicamente y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, uno muy tierno pero también muy triste, sensación que a Jacky le dio vuelta al corazón.

—¿Qué pasó en el juicio, Norry? —quiso saber.

—Fue horrible —contestó, alzando los ojos hacia un lugar muy, muy lejano—. Me vi en la dolorosa necesidad de recordar todo el desastre que provoqué…, las muertes que ocasioné… Escuchar a los testigos fue una experiencia terrible… —Sonrió débilmente—. Pero también hubo otros que salieron en mi defensa y una carta escrita por Isabel acerca de todo lo que pasó me dio esperanzas para que algún día me dejaran libre… —Bajó la mirada hacia ella—. Y eso fue lo que exactamente ocurrió hace un mes. Dijeron que había prestado un gran servicio a la corona y decidieron promoverme al puesto de almirante.

—¡Vaya! ¡Te felicito, mi semental! —mintió, tratando sonreír, pues sabía lo que ese puesto significaba para los dos.

—Renuncié.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó, incrédula.

—Renuncié a la Armada Real, Jacky —le explicó, tomándola por la barbilla, sonriéndole—. Me hice responsable de mis propias decisiones y pagué el precio que tenía que pagar por mis errores pasados y poder comenzar una nueva vida contigo.

Jacky se mordió los labios, pues sabía que ser militar era tan importante para él como para ella ser pirata.

—Norry… —comenzó a decir, pero él la interrumpió.

—Quiero descansar, Jacky, estoy muy cansado... Ya ni siquiera sé quién soy —la abrazó como queriendo encontrar tranquilidad en ella.

—Te prometo que vas a descansar todo lo que quieras y volverás a ser el de antes, mi caballo caballero —lo abrazó también, estrechándolo fuertemente contra su pecho—: gallardo, odioso, orgulloso pero de buen corazón y un fastidioso muy honorable.

James sonrió tristemente.

—No me arrepiento de haber enfrentado el juicio, Jacky, lo hice para que nuestros hijos no se sintieran avergonzados de mí y para que yo pudiera estar en paz, pero fue todo tan duro y difícil de soportar… —La tomó fuertemente por los hombros—. ¡Mi pobre, jacky! ¡Tener que soportar a un pobre debilucho como yo! ¡Sólo en tu recuerdo encontré el valor necesario para soportarlo todo!

—No digas eso... Ni yo hubiera tenido el valor de enfrentar a los fantasmas del pasado ni a los demonios de mi interior como lo hiciste tú. ¡Eres el tipo más valiente que he conocido! Además, ya sabes, yo estaré siempre a tu lado para fastidiarte. ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que decidimos la última vez? —Tomó sus manos, apartándolas para entrelazarlas con las suyas—. Se me ocurre una idea: tú y yo huiremos de aquí juntos… con los niños. Robaremos un barco y... No, mejor "pediremos prestado" un barco y zarparemos juntos... ¿que te parece?

—¿Con los niños…? —pareció soñar, pero enseguida el destello de sus ojos se apagaron, asustándose—. Me gustaría hacerlo... de verdad... ¿Pero cómo quitarme todo éste dolor de encima? ¡Soy como una nuez vacía! ¡Los haré infelices a todos con mi amargura!

Pero Jacky era muy testaruda y optimista, así que tomó el rostro de Norrington entre sus manos y lo besó cariñosamente en la boca.

—Escúchame muy bien, mi terco semental: Te prometo que volverás a ser el mismo de antes... Te compensaré por lo que has pasado, y volverás a ser el... (Me cuesta decirlo) el... hombre del que me... me... me enamoré y nuestros hijos se sentirán orgullosos de ti. ¿No recuerdas que hace cinco años te dije que iba encargarme de ti para que volvieras a ser el de antes? No lo parece, pero los Sparrow cumplimos con lo que prometemos. Ahora sólo tienes maslos recuerdos, pero ya verás que cuando pase el tiempo y me des la oportunidad, te olvidarás de todo ese pasado.

Al escucharla decir eso, James comenzó a llorar ¿Cómo negarse a tanta sinceridad? Estaba tan harto de todo que lo único que quería era estar en los brazos de su amada pirata y rodeado de los hijos que aún no conocía y que anhelaba tanto conocer.

Lentamente alzó la vista, enjuagándose las lágrimas.

—Te dejaré todo en tus manos, mi querida Jacky. Dejaré que tú me guíes a través de este mundo que ya no reconozco como el mío... Pero te advierto que me pondré un poco pesado a veces y tendrás que aguantarme hasta que logre volver a encontrar un lugar en este mundo —La tomó de las manos y la miró anhelante a los ojos—. ¿Reirás por mí hasta que yo pueda hacerlo? ¿Serás fuerte hasta que yo lo sea? Dime...

Ella apretó sus manos con fuerza, emocionada al pensar que había comenzado a recuperarlo otra vez.

—Ya lo sabes. Sin mentiras, sin verdades a medias, sin trampas, sin trucos —Ya no podía seguir ocultando por más tiempo sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él largamente encerrados en su corazón. Además, ser sincera era lo único que lo haría feliz, y ella estaba dispuesta a verlo feliz—. ¡No me importa que todos se burlen de mí! ¡Me he enamorado perdidamente de ti! —Lo besó y luego suspiró largamente—. Aunque seré la deshonra de mis camaradas, pero eso ya no me importa.

James sonrió maliciosamente.

—Después de todos estos años, creí que ya estabas acostumbrada a que se rieran de ti...

—Pero ahora todos dirán que me he convertido en un verdadero eunuco al aceptar que de verdad me gusta un hombre... Ya sabes… Aún no puedo evitar sentir o actuar como hombre… ¡Lo fui durante 30 años!

—No, Jacky. Ahora te has convertido en una verdadera mujer que sabe amar más de lo que nunca lo hubiera hecho siendo un hombre. ¿Sabes? Aún no puedo creerme todo lo que me dices. Nunca pude creerte del todo porque siempre tuve miedo de que te cansaras de mí tarde o temprano, pero deseo creer en ti con todas mis fuerzas...

—¿En serio? ¡No tengas miedo de creer en mí porque te aseguro que lo que te dijo es tan cierto como la última vez que volvimos a encontrarnos! Y te digo una cosa, le he ganado a ese tonto cabeza de calabaza de mi hermano en cuanto al amor… —Metió la mano en el vestido y sacó una botella—. ¡Y brindo por eso!

—¡Oh! ¡Ya basta de ron! ¡Si vas a estar conmigo, nada de ron! —Había un pequeño destello del antiguo James cuando dijo eso.

—¡Brindo por eso! Eh... ¡pero con otra cosa…! Tal vez si me dejaras ponerle un poco de brandy al tu asqueroso té, no sabría tan mal...

—El té no es té si se le pone otra cosa —replicó, terco como una mula. Jacky sonrió llena de alegría. Su táctica había funcionado.

—¡Entonces vamos al muelle a "tomar prestado" un barco! —Lo abrazó y le dio un tremendo beso en la boca como para quitar el aliento—. ¡Tomaremos a los niños y saldremos de Port Royal enseguida! ¡Nada podrás detenernos!

—Como desees, mi querida Jacky —sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos—, pero te advierto que no me gusta demasiado participar en tus fechorías ni tampoco quiero que mis hijos sean unos forajidos... —Le tendió un sobre.

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber, enarcando una ceja.

—Es un regalo de Isabel. Me lo envió cuando supo que el juicio terminó.

—¿Y qué regalo es? —preguntó desconfiada.

—Una isla paradisíaca y una preciosa embarcación. Antes eran de su propiedad.

—¿En serio? ¡Pero qué generosa! ¿Sabes? Siempre me gustó esa chica y nunca pero nunca le tuve ni un poquitito de miedo —tomó el sobre de sus manos con la emoción pintada en el rostro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó él entre incrédulo y burlón.

—En serio. Ahora debemos pensar en nuestro futuro a bordo de nuestro flamante navío, navegando libres por el mar que tanto amamos.

—¿Y qué haremos durante todos los días que navegaremos juntos?

Jacky le lanzó una mirada lasciva, como si ya lo estuviera viendo sin ropa.

—Se me ocurren un par de cosas...

James la comprendió de inmediato y no puedo evitar ponerse colorado hasta las raíces... Él mismo se lo había buscado...

—¡Oh! no seas pervertida! ¡Piensa en los niños!

—¡Pero si te gusta! No lo niegues!

Él se puso mucho más colorado que antes, recordando que le había dicho que le gustaba.

—Pero no estamos casados y no quiero que mis hijos nos vean como un par de inmorales… Eso no estaría bien.

—Bueno, si es necesario nos casaremos... Creo que no me hará daño y además necesitamos una larga y apasionante luna de miel para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Dejaremos a Jane y a Jake con Will y Elizabeth por un tiempo y…

—¿Pero estás hablando en serio?—arqueó las cejas un tanto desconfiado de sus palabras.

—¡Casémonos en alta mar! —exclamó ella de repente, sobresaltándolo.

—¿E-en el mar...? ¿Y quién nos casará?

—Hum...—se llevó el índice a la boca, pensativa—. Jack no pude ser, ni siquiera sé en donde está... Barbossa es un libidinoso viejo chivo y no me gusta... Conozco otros capitanes, pero he intentado evitarlos, les debo dinero... ¡Espera! —lo tomó el brazo, abriendo los ojos muy grandes al ocurrírsela una grandiosa idea—. El padre de Elizabeth le dio la oportunidad a Will de comandar su propio barco mercante (que por cierto le va muy bien), así que él podría casarnos, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Entonces de verdad quieres casarte conmigo? —abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al comprenderlo todo—. ¿Entonces de verdad me amas? ¿No me decías mentiras? —La tomó repentinamente de la cintura, lleno de felicidad— ¡Me amas de verdad! ¡Realmente me amas de verdad! —Comenzó a reírse como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras levantaba a Jacky del suelo y la hacía girar alrededor suyo—. ¡Me amas de verdad! ¡Me amas de verdad!

—¡Claro que sí, cabeza de alcornoque! ¡Te lo he tratado de decir desde que te encontré en la taberna de Mabel en Tortuga! ¡Cuando creí que estabas muerto!

—¡Claro que estaba muerto! ¡Pero tú me volviste a la vida!

—¡Maldición, me has hecho llorar otra vez! Mi reputación quedará por los suelos... —se quejó la pirata una vez que él la abrazó contra su cuerpo, teniéndola suspendida en el aire.

—Si son lágrimas de felicidad y no de tristeza, es mejor que tu reputación llegue al fondo del mar, ¿no te parece?

—Pero qué cursi eres, mi semental… —sonrió, tomándolo de la barbilla para mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes—. Recordarás este día como el día en que la capitana Jacky Sparrow aceptó casarse contigo…

—Jamás lo olvidaré, querida mía... —le dijo él, y besó apasionadamente, sintiendo cómo las ganas de vivir volvían a su ser al estar al lado de la mujer que lo amaba de verdad

Jacky era su felicidad y él era su seguridad. Ya nunca más volverían a esconder lo que sentían el uno por el otro. La sinceridad era ahora el camino que ambos seguirían de ahora en adelante para ser felices, aceptándose tal cual eran y tratar de cambiar algunas cosas para estar mejor.

¡Ahora llévame a conocer a mis hijos! ¡Nuestros hijos! ¿Jane y Jake son sus nombres, verdad? ¡Lamento mucho no haber estado a tu lado en ése momento! —exclamó nervioso pero lleno de esperanzas mientras tomaba la mano de su amada y ésta lo guiaba hacia un par de chiquillos ansiosos y asustados que los esperaban un poco más allá junto a los emocionados Billy, Will, Elizabeth y el pequeño hijo de ambos.

—No te preocupes, a veces es bueno ser un Sparrow —lo tranquilizó la ex pirata.

Y así comenzaron una nueva vida juntos. A pesar de que tuvieron que renunciar para ganar, no estaban para nada arrepentidos de la elección que habían hecho porque el amor les había dado la libertad que tanto habían buscado.

**FIN**

**Notas Finales de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡No puedo creer que ya llegamos al final de esta historia! Me acuerdo cuando la comencé allá por el 2006 como una especie de broma cuando se me ocurrió que sería muy gracioso convertir a Jack en una mujer y enredarlo con un sinfín de problemas… ¡Pero apareció James y todo cambió! Ni yo me lo había visto venir y la historia poco a poco fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en 3 partes de un montón de capítulos que me demandó 5 años en terminar! Estoy ansiosa por comenzar nuevas historias y continuar otras, pero nunca olvidaré a cada uno de ustedes que siguió fielmente esta historia, dejándome mensajes y haciéndome muy feliz con ellos y apoyarme en momentos muy difíciles de mi vida. ¿Qué más quiere un escritor que leer los mensajes de sus lectores? ¡Sólo ustedes le dan a una historia el valor que se merece! Y como fan de Jane Austen, a mí me gustan los finales felices ^^ ¡Adiós y hasta la próxima! ¡Será cosa del destino volver a unirnos algún día! **

**Me siento triste, como una madre que tiene que dejar ir a su hijo… pero soy feliz sabiendo que, quizás, entre ustedes, me quedará algún amigo ^^**

_**Querida YIANG: mil gracias por haber escrito en éste penúltimo capi porque así podré darte las gracias por haberme seguido durante tanto tiempo, amiga ^^ Y el día llegó nomás, es triste y emocionante a la vez, ¿no? Gracias a vos por todo el tiempo que me dedicaste y los ánimos que me diste para continuar esta historia : ) ¡Suerte en el cole! ¡Disfrutalo que ésa etapa no vuelve a repetirse!**_

_**Querida NaYaTo: no puedo creer que ésta sea la última vez que te contesto tu review… ¡Lamentablemente todo tiene su fin! Muchísimas gracias por todo, querida amiga, gracias por acompañarme y apoyarme durante todo este tiempo ; ) En cuanto al doc y a Seagull, bueno… les puse un final abierto para que decidas lo que pasó luego, je, o durante… XD Lástima que ya no podré darte más sorpresas, pero… ¿quién sabe? ; ) Y sip, también veo Glee y espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen ^^ y… ¿el doc tratará de esconder algo tras su aparente indiferencia hacia Seagull? Esto es un regalito final para vos, además, un día de estos pondré un dibujito de ellos en mi blog XD **_

_**Querida **__**Evenstar of the Shire**__**: ¡millón de gracias por haber comentado el anterior capi! Porque así podré contestarte ya que no podré en este : ( Espero que te haya gustado el final de la historia : ) Y tenías razón con la lamparita, ¡es estupenda! XD Ahora puedo leer mis mangas y mis libros sin necesidad de molestar a nadie con la luz de la lámpara ^^ ¡Espero leerte en el epílogo! **__**¡Muchas gracias por todo amiga!**_

_**Querida **__**Jenny Flint**__**: ¡nah! El mar es una persona caprichosa XD ¿Y quién dijo que Alí Tel Aviv no es un sádico sexual? ¡Muajajajajajajaaaaaaa! Qué enferma soy, je XD ¡Oh, no! A Seagull le faltó mucho por demostrar su verdadero ser… ¡es un completo pervertido! XD Bueno, sólo espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito el final, que, viniendo de vos, mi querida amiga a quien extrañaré sus rancheras, será suficiente para mí XD ¡Y muchísimas gracias por bancarme durante tanto tiempo!**_

**Si les gustó esta historia, háganmelo saber dejando sus mensajes finales, ¡no hay nada más simple que eso para hacer feliz a una escritora!**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia**

**Cuídense mucho y sean muy felices ¡y nunca bajen los brazos! ¿Quién sabe lo que puede pasar más adelante? Tal vez volvamos a leernos de nuevo… **

**Los extrañaré muchísimo, ha sido un tiempo inolvidable para mí ^^ **

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**Special Bonus : )**

Como a la mayoría de los lectores les gusta saber lo que ocurrió a continuación del final de la historia, les contaré que, para el desencanto de Seagull y de tantos otros, Christian terminó casándose con la joven Catherine y, tal y como Alrun lo había prometido, esta vez su felicidad como esposo y padre, duró hasta el final de sus días en una hermosa hacienda española. Isabel, en cambio, nunca regresó a Inglaterra, dedicando toda su vida a viajar por el mundo y escribiendo libros acerca de sus experiencias vividas en esos viajes. Nadie supo si finalmente logró encontrar la paz. Por su parte, Alwine se convirtió en una excelente doctora además de contraer matrimonio con el joven y afanoso Billy, con quien tuvo varios hijos y vivió una vida llena de felicidad y tranquilidad en una casita asentada en Liverpool, volviendo a ver a su madre en varias oraciones. En cuanto a Alrun, el Sagrado Consejo de los Elfos la perdonó por medio de la intervención de la diosa Calypso, quien engatusó dulcemente al dios Odín para que la ayudara. Alrun y Egmont nunca fueron pareja, pero su amistad y fidelidad se reforzó como nunca antes luego de lo sucedido en la Isla del Naufragio. Seagull, al darse cuenta de que ya todo estaba hecho a su alrededor, se marchó para encontrarse nuevamente con sus hombres a bordo del _Pícaro Brabucón_ en busca de nuevas conquistas amorosas, pero nunca abandonó su extraña amistad con Christian Jacobson (a quien visitó continuamente a pesar de la aparente indiferencia de éste) ni las esperanzas de volver a ver a Isabel.

Por otro lado, Barbossa y Jade jamás cortaron su extraña relación de "padre e hija", volviéndose muy amigos a pesar de sus caracteres tan diferentes.

El veredicto final para Cutler Beckett no fue tan afortunado como el de James, pues lo encontraron culpable de traición contra la Corona y, aunque le perdonaron la vida, le quitaron todo cuanto tenía y lo dejaron prácticamente en la calle, terminando sus días como un sucio y decadente mendigo que vivía de limosnas mientras recordaba tiempos mejores que jamás volverían.

Tal y como Jacky había contado, Will se convirtió en un exitoso capitán mercante, llegando a tener una verdadera flota propia que navegaba por todos los mares del mundo, llenando de orgullo a Elizabeth y conquistando por completo a Weathervy Swann. Debido a su éxito, Will pudo regalarle a Elizabeth una hermosa casa con un bellísimo jardín ubicado en Port Royal, en donde la familia Turner vivió muy feliz y próspera. Nunca cortaron su amistad con Jacky y James, a quienes visitaban regularmente.

En cuanto a Jacky y James, además de los regalos de Isabel, James heredó la hermosa casa señorial de su padre en Inglaterra y una finca en Port Royal, así que la familia Norrington-Sparrow pudo darse el lujo de vivir tanto en la ciudad como en la naturaleza además de navegar libremente en el mar. Sí, Jacky y James se casaron en dos ceremonias, una en alta mar y la otra en una iglesia en Port Royal, ambas concurridas por amigos y conocidos. Un año después, nació la pequeña Jenny, una niñita vivaracha, traviesa y muy alegre que tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, cabello negro y un hermoso color de piel, mezcla de ambos padres. La pequeña resultó ser la luz y la alegría de la familia, sobre todo para su padre, quien la adoraba. Él, a pesar de sus dudas, logró recuperar su temperamento en muy poco tiempo, pero siempre conservó una especie de remordimiento en su corazón que Jacky siempre trataba de hacerle olvidar rodeándolo con su alegría y despreocupación. Claro, debido a sus personalidades tan diferentes, tenían sus peleas, como toda pareja, pero siempre lograban reconciliarse y la tormenta pasaba. James aportó a la familia seguridad, dirección y honor, y Jacky le dio alegría, diversión e independencia; combinándose ambos de una manera asombrosa A medida que pasaron los años, comenzaba a ser evidente que Jake seguiría los pasos de su padre, Jane deseaba ser una dama de alta sociedad y Jenny quería ser una pirata como su madre, pero aún faltaba mucho por saber a quién se le cumpliría su sueño. A los tres niños siempre les gustó jugar un juego: Jane representaba el cielo, Jake la tierra y Jenny el mar...

¿Y qué había ocurrido con Jack Sparrow? Bueno, pues esa es otra historia más de Piratas del Caribe.


End file.
